Will of Fire: Season 2
by Roronoa Saki
Summary: 6 meses han pasado desde aquel fatídico accidente que le cambió la vida a Sabaku no Temari. Su nueva vida en Konoha le trajo nuevos amigos y aventuras, al igual que un nuevo amor, pero nada de esto ha sido fácil, en especial al descubrir todo el meollo del accidente y lo que había detrás. Ahora, con la mayoría de los cabos resueltos, Temari deberá enfrentar su mayor desafío...
1. Capítulo 1: Prólogo

**Hoooolaaaa! He vuelto! Dije Julio 2019 y será Julio 2019! Hahaha. Volví con las pilas renovadas y muchas ideas en la cabeza, así que a plasmar toda mi locura en esta nueva temporada.**

**Como dije en la temporada anterior nos vamos a enfocar más en los personajes principales, mi adorado ShikaTema y para las amantes del SasuSaku también.**

**Antes que nada decir que estos hermosos personajes no me pertenecen, ojala fuera así pero no haha, le pertenecen a nuestro querido Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto que de no ser por él, este fic no existiría haha, o no sería lo mismo :P, lo único que me pertenece son mis original characters nada más haha.**

**Lo puse en la temporada anterior, pero lo pongo aquí también este fic está basado en la telenovela chilena "Adrenalina" de 1996, obviamente en Naruto (duh) tanto manga como anime y unos pequeños toques del doujinshi Konoha High (muy bueno)**

**Y... lo más importante... este fic tiene mucho LEMON! pero no os preocupeís siempre en cada capítulo advierto del lemon que se viene, uno para las ansiosas que quieren ver (1313) y dos para los que prefieren saltarselo y leer más que nada el romance, drama y acción hehe.**

**El capi uno es más que nada un prólogo para la gente que viene por primera vez y le da flojera leerse la temporada uno (aunque sinceramente la recomiendo, no porque sea mi fic sino más que nada por los detalles y para entender mucho más a fondo la historia).**

**Resumí lo mejor que pude la temporada uno, ahí me critican y me dan tomatazos mis lectoras de la temporada 1 hahaha.**

**Ya sin más preambulos pk aburre aquí vamos! Enjoy!**

**WILL OF FIRE**

**TEMPORADA DOS.**

**Capítulo 1: Prólogo.**

Todos ya estaban en el bus que los llevaría a la Hacienda Uchiha. Sasuke había decidido invitarlos a pasar el rato ya que él tenía pensado ir con Sakura para estar a solas, pero cierto rubio con solo oír la palabra "Hacienda Uchiha" se puso como loco y "obligó" a Sasuke a invitarlos a todos. Ahora el pelinegro mascullaba no solo por el hecho de que su amigo le había jodido su plan sino que el desgraciado… aún no salía del departamento!

-Aish! Sasuke! ¿Por qué no lo dejamos y nos vamos?!- chilló Sakura, estaba ansiosa por irse y pasar ese bello fin de semana junto a su Sasuke.

-Si lo dejo es capaz de perseguirme hasta la hacienda y luego me hace escandalo.- bufó el Uchiha.- ¿No que Hinata lo fue a buscar?

-Sí, pero no me contesta… de seguro el imbécil de Naruto debe estar atracando con mi pobre amiga por eso se demoran!

El Uchiha bufó más fuerte aún, si lo creía capaz.

"Hijo de puta, me jodes el fin de semana y te das el lujo de demorarte para tirarte a tu mina… Esta me la vas a pagar con creces dobe…" pensó Sasuke malhumorado. Sus demás amigos estaban de lo más tranquilos en la parte de atrás del bus. Cierta castaña ya estaba en su quinto sueño mientras que Lee la arropaba un poco para que no le diese frío. Otro que estaba bien cómodo era Shikamaru quién estaba acostado en dos asientos con su cabeza apoyada en las sexys piernas de su rubia, había dormitado un poco, pero con los chillidos de Sakura era muy difícil conciliar totalmente el sueño, abrió un poco los ojos para ver a Temari escribiendo.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó el Nara adormilado. Temari apartó su vista de aquel objeto y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Estaba poniendo al día a mi diario.- explicó la rubia.- Lo encontré esta mañana cuando saqué mi maleta del ropero, hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía en él.

-¿En serio?- preguntó el chico acomodándose.- ¿De cuando?

Temari se tardó un poco en responder, pero finalmente lo hizo.

-Antes de irme al País del Mar…- dijo la rubia algo melancólica.

-Lo siento.- dijo el muchacho e hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Temari se lo impidió.

-Estoy bien Shikamaru, tú descansa, además tengo ganas de escribir todo lo que ha pasado este medio año.- dijo entusiasmada la chica.

-Hmp, parte diciéndole a tu diario que conociste al amor de tu vida y que tienes pensado casarte con él y darle un hermoso hijo.- expresó el Nara mientras le acariciaba el vientre.

-No hay nada gestándose ahí Nara lo siento :P- se burló la rubia mientras pensaba en que escribir.

-Eso puede arreglarse…- Shikamaru la miró pícaramente. Temari lo miró de reojo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, por lo que simplemente le dio un golpecito en el brazo.- Auch!

-Ya duérmete Nara! Me desconcentras.- Temari volvió a lo suyo, aunque le dieron ganas de darle otro golpecito a su hombre cuando lo oyó mascullar clarito un "problemática". Cuando lo miró nuevamente y se aseguró de que estaba dormido, retomó su escribir.

_Disculpa la interrupción, pero cierto personaje del cual te hablaré en breve me estaba fastidiando. En fin… en que estaba? Ah si! A fines de Julio del año pasado fuimos al País del Mar de vacaciones, fuimos yo y mis padres ya que como te había contado Gaara estaba viviendo en Konoha con nuestra madrina Kushina y Kankuro estaba estudiando en Iwagakure junto a Yashamaru. Bueno al principio todo fue genial, por primera vez vi a mi padre disfrutar ya que como sabes, él siempre ha sido muy estricto en su forma de ser y con nosotros también, pero de todas formas yo siempre lo amé tal cual era, tenía sus defectos, pero era un buen padre… Hmp, te preguntarás por qué digo precisamente "era", eso es simplemente porque ya no está a mi lado ni él ni mi madre Karura… Ambos murieron en un accidente en nuestras vacaciones, la lancha dónde nos embarcamos explotó en mil pedazos llevándose las vidas de ellos, yo me salvé de milagro porque estaba esquiando en el agua y no iba en la lancha, fue el peor momento de mi vida… El fuego… los escombros… el fondo del mar al desmayarme… Creo que no hay momento hasta ahora en mi vida que supere eso… En fin, desperté a las dos semanas en un hospital, no me pasó nada solo estuve inconsciente de la pura conmoción. Kushina se comunicó conmigo, me dijo que me iría a buscar al País del Mar, pero yo le dije que no se preocupara que yo misma me iría a Konoha con ella, pero que quería terminar mis vacaciones, más que nada en honor a mis padres que querían que la pasase bien… Por más que traté fue imposible pasarla bien… estuve tres días encerrada en la habitación del hotel llorando y destrozando todo, no podía creerlo…, no quería creerlo!, el solo pensar que ellos no volverían jamás… me destrozaba el corazón. Pero finalmente me sobrepuse, salí de esa habitación y decidí suprimir esos sentimientos, ya había llorado lo que tenía que llorar, ahora tenía que volver a Konoha. En el intertanto conocí a una chica que casualmente también era de Konoha, se llamaba Fumiko Uchiha, era una chica bastante agradable, aunque se notaba que era de carácter fuerte, al igual que yo, nos llevamos bien de inmediato y nos vinimos juntas a Konoha._

_Muy bien… hora de que te presente al susodicho… al hombre que tengo durmiendo en este instante en mis piernas. Su nombre es Shikamaru Nara, lo conocí cuando volví a Konoha y… si te soy sincera… me enamoré de él a primera vista, si lo sé, Sabaku no Temari enamorándose como una niñita quinceañera? Creeme que hasta el día de hoy no lo puedo creer, pero así fue y… no me arrepiento, pero bueno sigo con mi historia…_

_Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Konoha con Fumiko, su novio vino a buscarla, y adivina quien era…? Sip, no te equivocas… era Shikamaru, llevaban una relación de un año y tres meses, si lo sé! La misma cantidad que duré con ya sabes quién, cosas de la vida no? En fin… Cuando cruzamos miradas comenzó todo… él me quedó mirando y yo a él, aunque de inmediato desvié la mirada para buscar a Kushina, pero aún no llegaba. Fumiko se despidió de mí y se adelantó hacia el auto de Shikamaru, él y yo quedamos rezagados y caballerosamente ofreció llevarme, pero yo rechacé la oferta, no porque me diera cosa ir con él sino porque… no quería tocarles el violín, si hay algo que detesto es estar de celestina con una pareja, tú me conoces. Él solo sonrió y finalmente se despidió de mí con un apretón de manos, tú dirás que soy una cursi, pero al tener contacto con él no pude evitar mirarlo a los ojos y creo que en ese minuto quedé cautivada por completo, nos quedamos mirando nuevamente, pero Fumiko se encargó de aguarnos el momento al gritarle a su novio que quería irse. Y tú me dirás, eso fue todo? Pues sí, eso fue todo. Después llegó Kushina a recogerme junto con Gaara y nos fuimos a su departamento a mi nuevo hogar…_

_Me inscribí en el Instituto Senju, uno de los más prestigiosos de Konoha, ya que era el mismo al que asistía Gaara. Ahí conocí a mis mejores amigas, a las que casualmente tengo aquí enfrente. La castaña que está en su quinto sueño se llama Karito Sarutobi, es la mejor amiga de Shikamaru, se conocen desde la infancia y siempre he creído que es su hermana perdida, ya que… bordea la ridiculez, pero son igual de flojos e igual de inteligentes, aunque ella es un poco más creativa e intuitiva que él, Shikamaru es más racional y analítico, en fin que puedo decir de ella, que desde que la conocí ha sido mi celestina, no solo nos ha apoyado a mi y a Shikamaru en nuestra relación sino que también ha sido la única que ha podido atravesar mi coraza y encararme, en especial en mis sentimientos por su amigo, ella es genial, es una gran amiga y se que nunca nos dejará de apoyar, Naruto dijo una vez que ella es la Shikatemiense numero uno, y… estoy empezando a creer que es verdad :P. Bueno hablando de Naruto, él, casualmente, es uno de los mejores amigos de Shikamaru, que curioso, Naruto siempre ha sido como un hermano para mi, pero nunca le conocí a su amigo… aunque bueno él tuvo una historia muy parecida con su novia, la cual es mi otra amiga, Hinata Hyuga, ella es un encanto, es dulce, tierna y siempre está ahí para apoyarte y poner un poco de razón a las cosas, por muy tímida y callada que sea, cuando abre la boca la abre siempre con algo que nos hace entrar en razón, incluso en los momentos más tensos. Ella y Naruto siempre tuvieron el mismo círculo de amigos, pero por cosas de la vida nunca se encontraron en ninguna fiesta, ya que el padre de Hinata no la dejaba salir mucho y a las pocas fiestas que ella iba Naruto por alguna razón no iba, pero bueno al final terminaron conociéndose y de allí no se separaron más, aunque tengo que admitir que su relación no ha sido fácil, si quieres una breve descripción son un Romeo y Julieta ambulantes, sus padres tuvieron un percance en el pasado y por lo menos el padre de Hinata se oponía rotundamente a su relación, pero pese a todo ellos han sabido salir adelante, son unos chicos fuertes y estoy segura que nada ni nadie los separará. Bueno, el muchacho que está a la ventana es Lee-sensei, es nuestro profesor de Lenguaje y Comunicación, a pesar de que es interno ya se ganó a todo el alumnado, él también la ha tenido difícil, pero solo por algo que era inevitable y lo comprendo perfectamente, se enamoró, y no de cualquier chica… sino que se enamoró de una alumna, si lo se! La típica historia de amor Alumna-Profesor, aunque te vas a morir cuando te diga quien es la alumna. De hecho la estoy mirando ahora mismo y ya te hable de ella… sip es Karito. Ya te imaginarás esa historia, siempre a escondidas, tratando de negar lo que sentían, pero… como te dije fue inevitable, se enamoraron perdidamente uno del otro y sufrieron mucho cuando la directora los descubrió, Lee estuvo a punto de ser expulsado y reprobado de su internado, pero Karito se encargó de que no lo hicieran y al final pudieron seguir juntos, aunque con la condición de no demostrarse afecto dentro de Senju, soportable, ya que afuera se les sueltan las trenzas a ambos, en especial a mi amiga Karito, oh! Y ese anillo que tiene mi amiga en su dedo es nada más ni nada menos que de compromiso, sip Lee-sensei le pidió matrimonio y en unas semanas más se casan. El muchacho que está casi blasfemando es Sasuke Uchiha, es el mejor amigo de Naruto, sinceramente me cayó como hígado cuando lo conocí, el típico tipo frívolo, pedante, y más encima mujeriego… el desgraciado quiso conmigo un buen par de veces, pero obviamente le hice saber desde el principio que ni se le pasara por la cabeza conmigo, porque no la iba a conseguir, oh si! Y casualmente era el hermano menor de Fumiko, es lo que dicen… la manzana no cae muy lejos del árbol. Así como yo y mis hermanos somos fríos y medios sádicos, los Uchiha son arrogantes y no soportan no salirse con la suya, aunque tengo que admitir que son muy inteligentes y… seré sincera, Sasuke es muy apuesto y Fumiko es muy hermosa, pero la perso los jode a ambos sin duda… y finalmente… la última personita en la lista, la dejé al último porque es la más especial de mis amigas, mi tercera amiga, Sakura Haruno, tuvimos el mejor inicio de una eterna amistad… nos odiábamos a muerte! Mi primer día de clases caí en sus garras… la desgraciada me mandó a pasear por todo Konoha en bus! Como no me ubicaba en la ciudad le pedí indicaciones y la maldita me mandó a tomar el bus equivocado, y por supuesto que lo hizo adrede… Aunque… no todo es malo, sé que la odié por eso, pero… en el fondo de no ser por ella no hubiese vuelto a ver a Shikamaru… Resulta que a mitad de camino me di cuenta que era el bus incorrecto y me bajé, lamentablemente no tenía mi celular y pedí en un negocio cercano si me podían prestar algún teléfono, en eso una chica apareció, su nombre era Usagi y trabajaba de sirvienta para una familia que vivía cerca, me ofreció llevarme con su patrona para que me ayudase y por supuesto que acepté, ni loca me quedaba en medio de la calle, además que ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Su patrona se llamaba Yoshino, un encanto de mujer, me invitó a tomar té antes de llamar a Kushina y adivina quien apareció mientras Yoshino-san y yo tomábamos té en su patio? Chan! Shikamaru… yo me quedé helada, como mierda era posible esto…? De todas las casas en las que pude haber parado, tenía que ser precisamente la de él…? Llámalo destino, coincidencia, karma… ya ni sé, lo único que tenía en mente en ese instante era en no mirarle el abdomen, ya que el desgraciado venía en traje de baño a darse un chapuzón a la piscina, a quien engaño… se veía endemoniadamente sexy .. Él se me quedó mirando igual de sorprendido y Yoshino se encargó de "presentarnos" aunque no pudimos evitar el sonreírnos cómplicemente, ninguno de los dos se esperaba esto, definitivamente… Él me llevó a mi casa y… quedamos de vernos en una discoteque, que iban a inaugurar pronto "Will of Fire", y aquí se viene lo bueno, en este lugar querido diario es dónde pasaron casi todas nuestras aventuras durante este medio año. Besé por primera vez a Shikamaru, Naruto conoció a Hinata, Sakura se agarró a combo y puñete con Ino Yamanaka quien era la "otra novia" de Sasuke, si el desgraciado andaba con dos chicas a la vez ¬¬, Gaara bailó con la chica que le gustaba aunque terminó agarrándose a pelea con el novio de ella, a Karito casi la pillan con Lee-sensei, en fin si te cuento todas y cada una de las historias no termino jamás haha, así que me centraré en una sola, mi historia con Shikamaru…_

_Te preguntarás y Fumiko que? Pues ese fue el mayor dolor de cabeza tanto para Shikamaru como para mí, si bien nuestra atracción era inevitable no podíamos dejar de sentirnos mal por ella, incluso le dije que nos separáramos, ya que sinceramente yo no quería ser la responsable del rompimiento de su relación, Fumiko no se lo merecía, muy fría y manipuladora sería, pero ella lo amaba y yo no podía hacer nada contra eso. La embarrada quedó en el día de su cumpleaños, Fumiko le organizó una fiesta a la cual Shikamaru nunca asistió ya que nos fuimos juntos a pasar su cumpleaños, él no tenía idea que Fumiko le tenía una fiesta sorpresa y yo tampoco sino lo hubiese mandado derechito allí, tu sabes que a pesar de todo siempre trato de hacer lo correcto. Aunque tengo que admitir, que fue la mejor cita de mi vida, fuimos a comer barbacoa a Yakiniku Q, el lugar favorito de Shikamaru, le di su regalo en la Roca Hokage y finalmente fue a dejarme al departamento de Kushina, y cuando nos despedimos… no pudimos evitar el volver a besarnos… ya no podía negarlo… estaba completamente enamorada de él y mi corazón sufría al saber que ya tenía a alguien más… no podía permitir que esto siguiese creciendo así que nos prometimos no volver a vernos, por lo que ese beso fue nuestra "despedida", aunque cuando nos separamos, de verdad que sentí como si parte de mi se fuese con él… maldito corazón…, pero… como verás, Konoha es un maldito pueblo! Porque aunque digan que es una ciudad grande comprobé que no, porque te encuentras con todo el mundo… y el destino se encargó de que me encontrara con Shikamaru hasta en la sopa… Por su lado, su relación con Fumiko iba de mal en peor, por lo que, un poco influenciado por Karito, se decidió a terminar con ella, ya no daban para más ya que Shikamaru jamás la amó, él simplemente la aceptó como novia porque ella se lo pidió, aunque… ahora que recuerdo… Shikamaru me dijo una vez que hubo una razón por la que aceptó a Fumiko, pero no alcanzó a decírmelo porque nos interrumpieron, hmp, creo que le preguntaré un día de estos… Bueno continúo, después de varias peripecias y alguno que otro encuentro desagradable con Fumiko, Shikamaru terminó con ella y literalmente creó un monstruo… en ese momento Fumiko se transformó en nuestra peor enemiga y juró nunca dejarnos en paz. Ha sido difícil, pero… tú sabes como soy, y ella no me intimida, hasta el día de hoy me da igual lo que haga, nada me separará de Shikamaru, nada de lo que ella haga. Después de un tiempo Shikamaru me pidió ser su novia oficial ya que… no podíamos aguantar el estar separados, yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y él de mí, no soportábamos estar lejos del otro y bueno… te imaginarás que con tanta pasión acumulada… perdí mi virginidad con él. Fue durante un viaje que hicimos juntos al País de la Nieve, yo juraba que él ya había tenido relaciones con Fumiko, pero… no había sido así… era tan primerizo como yo, así que estaba igual de nervioso, pero al final… esa noche nos dejamos llevar y tengo que admitir que a pesar de ser nuestra primera vez toque el cielo… el sentir nuestros cuerpos completamente unidos fue la sensación más fantástica de toda mi vida y cuando sentí su esencia llenarme por completo supe que ya no me iba a separar de él nunca más… y por supuesto desde allí… ya no pudimos parar ., me di cuenta de lo lujuriosos que podíamos llegar a ser, él al igual que Naruto y yo, también practica artes marciales y maneja técnicas de ninjutsu, de hecho su familia por generaciones han conservado una tecnica secreta, el kagemane no jutsu, que en resumen te paraliza utilizando su sombra y… ya te imaginarás como lo utilizó conmigo, fue una experiencia de lo más erótica, me tenía completamente a su merced y me hizo el amor de una forma que casi me volvió loca, aunque yo tampoco me quedaba atrás, una vez use la técnica de clones de sombra para triplicarme y hacerle el amor a Shikamaru con mis dos "compañeras", aunque al final el maldito terminó haciendonos el amor a las tres y tengo que admitir que me dejó triplemente satisfecha… él también hizo lo mismo una vez, se triplicó más que nada para ponerme nerviosa, pero… yo solo aproveché para hacerle el amor por tres, si hay algo que me encanta es tener el control cuando hacemos el amor, dejé tan saciados a sus clones que desaparecieron de tanto placer, aunque al final nos dio la locura e invocamos más de 20 clones en toda su habitación convirtiéndola en una verdadera orgía, tengo que admitir que era excitante el ver de varias perspectivas el como sus clones le hacían el amor de todas las maneras posibles a los míos, al final llegamos al climax colectivamente y fue la experiencia más erótica de mi vida… Una vez incluso, nos pusimos a jugar Shogi y el que perdía se iba sacando prendas, lo bauticé "Sexy Shogi", él se jactaba de jamás perder, pero le salió por la culata, ya que destruí su racha ganadora desviando su atención hacia mi cuerpo semidesnudo, lo cual me hizo tener una racha ganadora para mí, aunque el maldito casi me gana, pero… el muy desgraciado se rindió, mandó a volar su tablero y me hizo el amor de una forma salvaje, tres veces seguidas… el maldito ya se había vuelto un experto de tanto practicar conmigo, y tengo que admitir, que lo hace de maravilla… y ni te cuento en que lugares lo hemos hecho… una vez lo hicimos en la sala de música de Senju y fue la primera vez que me hizo un oral y nuevamente toque el cielo, aunque me quedó energía de sobra para dos rondas más… no te voy a contar todas las veces que lo hemos hecho porque no acabaré nunca, pero si te puedo contar las dos veces que Kankuro me hizo sufrir, una vez hicimos el amor con Shikamaru en mi habitación, estábamos en pleno climax y el maldito de Kankuro entró y ya te imaginarás como quedó… Shikamaru se salvó de milagro ya que pude detener a Kankuro para que pudiese escapar y la otra vez que estábamos haciendo el amor en la tina del baño cuando al idiota de mi hermanito se le olvidó su pistola en éste, aunque al que quería matar era a Shikamaru ya que el maldito me embestía por detrás mientras yo intentaba por todos los medios que Kankuro no viera a través de la cortina, aunque después por venganza lo dejé con las ganas ;P_

_Como verás Shikamaru y yo somos bastante pasionales… pero, no todo es color de rosa, Fumiko si que nos ha hecho la vida imposible, pero como te dije antes, haga lo que haga no ha logrado separarme de él y no lo logrará jamás, ahora… hay una persona de la que no te he hablado, es alguien que conocí acá en Konoha y… es una persona muy especial para mí, su nombre es Benjiro, es el Dj de Will of Fire, nos conocimos en el videoclub que esta cerca del departamento de Kushina, una vez que fui con Gaara a arrendar una película, luego nos encontramos en Will of Fire el día de la inauguración y desde allí que nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, aunque… si bien yo lo quiero mucho, él terminó enamorándose de mi, y eso es algo que me ha hecho sentir bastante mal, por no poder corresponderle como él se merece, ya que, es un gran chico, un excelente amigo y siempre me ha apoyado en todo momento y… debo confesar algo… me gusta… no como Shikamaru, de él estoy completamente enamorada, pero Benjiro, tengo que admitir que lo que siento por él es bastante fuerte, al punto de no querer separarme de él, ya que… logró entrar en mi corazón y es una persona demasiado especial para mí, mi mejor amigo. Pero al menos, él comprende lo que siento por Shikamaru y respeta mi decisión, y por lo menos hasta ahora no hemos tenido problemas._

_Bueno, ya te conté mi historia de amor, pero eso no es todo lo que me ha pasado, ahora se viene la parte que ha hecho de mi vida en Konoha toda una tragedia. Cuando llevábamos una semana de novios con Shikamaru, Gaara fue raptado por una organización llamada Akatsuki, quienes fueron contratados por un hombre llamado Orochimaru, este hombre querido diario, fue el responsable de la muerte de mis padres en el País del Mar, fue quien los mandó a asesinar… Resulta que este tal Orochimaru fue un antiguo socio de Minato-san, el padre de Naruto, mi padre y el padre de Hinata, Hiashi Hyuga, los cuatro tenían una empresa la cual prosperó bastante y mi padre era el presidente y este hombre, Orochimaru junto con Minato-san y Hiashi Hyuga estafaron a mi padre y se vinieron a Konoha a una de las sedes de la empresa con todo su dinero, tenían pensado repartirlo entre los tres, pero Orochimaru tenía otros planes… planeaba matarlos a ambos y quedarse con todo el dinero de mi padre, esto lo descubrió Asuma Sarutobi, el tío de Karito, quien era un joven que trabajaba para ellos en la empresa de Konoha, le advirtió a Minato y a Hiashi-san del plan de Orochimaru y éstos, arrepentidos por lo que le habían hecho a mi padre fueron a Suna a enfrentarlo, por supuesto que mi padre no los recibió con los brazos abiertos, pero finalmente decidieron recuperar el dinero de las garras de Orochimaru estafándolo de vuelta, para eso contrataron a esta organización Akatsuki, quienes se encargaron de recuperar el dinero y asesinar a todos los secuaces de Orochimaru, finalmente, éste escapó y no supieron más de él, pero por precaución Minato-san, mi padre, Hiashi-san y Asuma-san escondieron el dinero en una bóveda, en la montaña que se alza en el Bosque de la Muerte, pero para eso contrataron a un científico que les hizo cerraduras de alta tecnología y para eso… utilizaron las retinas de sus respectivos niños que en ese instante eran unos bebés, Naruto, Hinata, Gaara y Karito, quienes se convirtieron en las "llaves" de la bóveda. Después de un tiempo, Orochimaru dio señales de vida y amenazó a mi padre, le enviaba cartas diciéndole que le entregara su "llave" para recuperar su dinero, mi padre por supuesto que se preocupó por estas amenazas y por proteger a Gaara fue que nos cambiábamos tanto de ciudad, para que Orochimaru no nos encontrara, pero las amenazas seguían, de alguna forma Orochimaru tenía totalmente localizado a mi padre y es por eso que él junto a mi madre tomaron la dolorosa decisión de separarse de Gaara y enviarlo a Konoha con Kushina para que Orochimaru no supiera su paradero. Lo demás ya te lo conté, Orochimaru asesinó a mis padres y pudo localizar a Gaara al igual que a Naruto, Karito y Hinata y planeó sus respectivos secuestros junto a la organización Akatsuki, como te conté el primero fue Gaara y de no ser por Naruto, quién fue a su rescate, de seguro no lo habría vuelto a ver, siempre estaré agradecida con él, por salvar a mi hermanito. La siguiente en la mira fue Karito, pero lamentablemente, en este caso terminó en tragedia, Asuma Sarutobi, el tío de Karito, fue asesinado por Akatsuki… fue un shock tremendo para ella, pues prácticamente él la había criado debido a que había perdido a sus padres cuando niña, no sabes cuanto la entiendo… ya que… yo pasé por lo mismo… y también, otro que salió muy afectado de la muerte de Asuma-san fue Shikamaru, ya que él había sido como su segundo padre, siempre lo apoyó en desarrollar sus capacidades y él fue quién lo entrenó desde joven. Ambos sufrieron mucho, en especial Shikamaru, pero eso no impidió que ambos pudieran sobreponerse e idear un plan para atrapar a los asesinos de Asuma-san usando a Karito de carnada. El plan salió a la perfección, Karito fue "raptada" por estos sujetos y los encargados de su "rescate" fueron Shikamaru, Naruto y Kakashi-sensei, el abogado de Minato-san. Afortunadamente todo salió bien y lograron atrapar a estos sujetos, aunque unos días después fueron asesinados en la misma cárcel y volvimos al punto cero en la búsqueda de Orochimaru. La siguiente en la lista fue Hinata, y esta vez… el más afectado… fue Senju, que quedó prácticamente destruido. El encargado de raptar a Hinata se llamaba Pain y junto a sus secuaces atacaron Konoha de forma masiva y, como te dije antes, Senju pagó las consecuencias. Al final, Hinata se entregó por su cuenta para que no siguieran atacándonos y por supuesto que planeamos su rescate, ésta vez pude participar activamente de éste. No te diré que fue fácil porque no lo fue, me enfrenté a una de las mujeres del grupo de Pain, Konan, y no fue una oponente fácil me puso por las cuerdas un buen par de veces, pero al final pude derrotarla y Naruto logró derrotar a Pain y salvar a Hinata. Como punto aparte, cuando me enteré de toda la verdad, que mis padres habían sido asesinados y que Minato-san lo había estafado, lo enfrenté y también busqué a Orochimaru, y por cosas del destino, estaba en Konoha y pude verlo cara a cara, él no sabía quién era yo, pero yo sí y las ganas de asesinarlo en ese mismo instante no me faltaron, pero finalmente, no lo hice…_

_Después pasó un tiempo y Orochimaru no daba señales de vida, hasta que dio el golpe final, en el cumpleaños de Minato-san, que se celebraría en Will Of Fire, Orochimaru acorraló a Minato-san en su oficina y lo obligó a venderle la discoteque, por otro lado mandó a su secuaz Tobi a raptar a Gaara, Hinata, Naruto y Karito, los metió en un genjutsu a los cuatro, afortunadamente los chicos lograron salir de éste, pero Tobi se las arregló para raptarlos de igual forma. Una vez que todos se reunieron, procedieron a salir de la discoteque con camino hacia la bóveda, pero… el destino quiso que me lo volviera a encontrar, al verlo sentí una rabia y adrenalina atroz , solo quería asesinarlo y hacerlo pagar por haberme arrebatado a mis padres, no dude en bloquearle el paso y encararlo, él me apuntó con su pistola, dispuesto a asesinarme, pero Shikamaru se puso entremedio y comenzaron un forcejeo, creo que esa fue la segunda vez que mi corazón se detuvo… al escuchar ese disparo y ver como el hombre de mi vida caía al piso… sentí que me moría por dentro… inmediatamente lo auxilié, no me importaba que Orochimaru escapase, solo atiné en agarrar a Shikamaru antes de que se diera contra el suelo y gritarle a Sakura que llamara una ambulancia. Sinceramente, lo demás no lo recuerdo, solo sentí que di un salto temporal ya en el hospital, esperando noticias de su estado y cuando Tsunade salió de la sala de urgencias para decirme que estaba en coma, mi mundo se vino abajo, me sentí culpable, por mi imprudencia Shikamaru estaba así, recuerdo que fui al departamento a buscar una muda de ropa y cuando llegue lloré como nunca, me sentí igual que cuando perdí a mis padres…, pero no perdí la esperanza, después de llorar todo lo que tenía que llorar, me levanté y fui de vuelta al hospital a esperar a que mi hombre despertara._

_Kankuro se encargó del rescate de los muchachos, me ofreció participar, pero lo rechacé, quería permanecer al lado de Shikamaru, además confiaba en que mi hermano los traería de vuelta y así lo hizo. Los muchachos lograron derrotar a Orochimaru y en el paso destruir la bóveda, a ninguno de los cuatro le interesaba el dinero, ya que solo les habían causado dolor._

_Y finalmente… el milagro ocurrió… Shikamaru despertó y todos nos pusimos felices por su regreso, en especial yo, que no pude evitar derramar unas lágrimas, si lo sé… dirás que me he vuelto una bebita llorona este último tiempo y pues si… me he vuelto más sensible, debe ser por culpa de Shikamaru, ya que… quiéralo o no, él me ha enseñado a ver la vida de una manera diferente y por eso lo amo cada día más._

_Bueno, querido diario, esto fue lo que pasó en resumen estos seis meses, quizás que aventuras acontezcan ahora, pero como ya te encontré trataré de mantenerte informado, como última anécdota ahora nos dirigimos a la Hacienda Uchiha a pasar el fin de semana, cortesía de Sasuke, bueno supongo que puede comportarse como humano algunas veces, aunque estoy segura que es por influencia de Naruto._

_Nos estamos viendo pronto ;)_

Temari cerró el diario y al alzar la cabeza vió que casi todos iban dormidos, así que simplemente se acomodó un poco para también caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Chan! No se preocupen subo el capi 2 altiro, almuerzo y lo subo hahaha. Dejenme comer!**

**Como dije este fue más que nada el resumen para integrar a los nuevos lectores a la historia, para todo gusto, para el que le dio curiosidad y se fue derechito a leer la temporada uno (hasta que vea los 152 capitulos... -_- hahahah) o para el que se traumó al ver la cosa tan larga y prefiere partir de aquí, por eso digo para todos los gustos.**

**Se viene el capi 2!**

**Besitos y abrazos!**


	2. Capítulo 2: Locura de amor

**Ya lectores, aca está el capi dos sin más preambulos, enjoy!**

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON! chiquito, pero es lemon igual hahaha.**

**Capítulo 2: Locura de amor.**

Mientras tanto en la casa Uchiha, Fugaku buscaba a Momoko, la sirvienta de la casa, pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte. En ese momento, se encontró con Fumiko.

-Fumiko, has visto a Momoko-chan?- preguntó algo preocupado el patriarca Uchiha.

-Creo que fue a comprar.- dijo despreocupada la muchacha.

-Rayos! Necesitaba que le llevara esto a Sasuke a la Hacienda, ni modo tendré que ir yo.- se quejó Fugaku. Fumiko alzó una ceja.

-¿Y a qué fue a la Hacienda?

-Fue con sus compañeros de departamento y sus respectivas novias a pasar el fin de semana.

Fumiko abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿sus compañeros de departamento? Eso significaba que…

-No te preocupes, yo se lo llevo.- Fumiko prácticamente le arrebató el bolso.

-Pero Fumiko, es un viaje de dos horas y media-

-Descuida papi… lo que sea por mi hermanito, además de seguro tú estás muy ocupado, así que no tengo ningún problema en hacerte el favor ^^

Fugaku no alcanzó ni a agradecerle a su hija cuando ya había agarrado las llaves de su auto y se dirigía hacia el garaje.

_"Tal parece que nos vamos a ver las caras después de tanto tiempo, tortolitos…"_ pensó maquiavélicamente la Uchiha mientras se metía en su auto y encendía el motor.

000

El grupo de Naruto ya había llegado a la Hacienda Uchiha, como llegaron temprano aprovecharon de echarse un chapuzón en la piscina templada.

Sasuke y Sakura estaban de lo más feliz besándose con pasión hasta que Naruto les bajó todo el líbido.

-Mira Hinata! Bombita!- Naruto se tiró desde el trampolín para que su chica lo viera y empapó a la pareja. Éstos lo miraron con furia.- Oops! Sumimasen! Hehehe…

_Inner Sakura: HIJO DE PUTA! MUERE MUERE MUERE! TE VOY A HACER UN MUÑEQUITO VOODOO Y LO CLAVARÉ CON TODAS LAS DESGRACIAS DEL MUNDO!_

Al otro lado de la piscina estaban Karito y Lee, la castaña no andaba con muchas ganas de chapuzón, más que nada quería una siesta en una cama cómoda.

-Vamos Karito.- intentó tentarla Lee.- Disfrutemos de la piscina, después si quieres nos tomamos una siesta.

-Ese es el problema Lee.- dijo la chica con tono aburrido, luego lo miró pícaramente.- ¿De verdad crees que vamos a poder tomar siesta?

Lee se puso de todos los colores, en especial al ver el sensual movimiento de su futura esposa al cruzar las piernas. El muchacho comenzó a acariciárselas, pero otro aguafiestas les jodió el yoga.

-Oigan, no coman pan delante de los pobres.- se quejó Shikamaru, quién estaba acostado en una banquita.

-No es mi culpa que tu pan esté mil años en el baño.- le replicó la Sarutobi con tono de fastidio.- ¿Por qué no levantas tu perezoso trasero y la vas a buscar?

-Hmm… no es mala idea…- el Nara se levantó perezosamente, se estiró un poco y se retiró a paso lento. Pasó por el camarín de damas y asomó la cabeza, pues sabía que la única que podía estar allí era Temari. La pilló modelándole al espejo, llevaba un sexy bikini azul marino. Shikamaru se apoyó en la pared mientras la observaba atentamente, ganas no le faltaron de tirársele encima cuando se giraba o le guiñaba el ojo al espejo. En ese instante la chica notó su presencia y se volteó bruscamente.

-Shi… Shikamaru! ¿Que haces aquí?!- por instinto se cubrió con una toalla.

-Pues… vine a buscarte.- dijo con su típico tono de pereza.- No aparecías, así que me preocupé.

Temari miró el reloj. Rayos! Había estado media hora arreglándose…

-Perdón, no me di cuenta del tiempo.- se disculpó la chica.

-Descuida, valió la pena venir a buscarte.- le dijo el Nara mientras le sonreía de lado. Temari se puso roja como tomate y más nerviosa se puso cuando Shikamaru comenzó a avanzar hacia ella.- ¿Y… piensas modelarme de la misma forma que como le modelaste al espejo?

-Hmp, ¿Ahora andas espiando chicas en los camarines Nara?- lo desafió la rubia.

-Solo a una…- Shikamaru la agarró de la cintura y la acercó a él.- a ti!

Temari no alcanzó ni a reaccionar cuando Shikamaru ya la tenía acorralada en la pared. Le quitó esa infame toalla y atrapó sus labios mientras la acariciaba por completo. Ella se colgó de su cuello y le correspondió de la misma forma lujuriosa. Ya totalmente excitada, Temari lo empujó hacia una de las bancas de los camarines y se sentó a horcajadas encima de él. Shikamaru comenzó a devorar su cuello mientras ella de lo excitada que estaba se sacó ella misma la parte de arriba del bikini. El Nara sonrió y comenzó a lamer y succionar los senos de Temari mientras la chica enredaba sus dedos en su cabello y lo apegaba más a sus senos, como adoraba el sentir su boca devorándoselos. Shikamaru sin parar de atender los pechos de Temari desató los bordes de la parte inferior del bikini de la chica y se la arrancó de una, exploró su vagina con uno de sus dedos y al notarla extremadamente mojada hizo que se erectara más de lo que estaba. No perdió tiempo y se sacó el short de inmediato para poder rozar esa deliciosa cavidad. Temari atrapó nuevamente su boca y ahogó un enorme gemido en ésta al ser penetrada de una por su macho. Ella inmediatamente comenzó a cabalgarlo mientras él la embestía por debajo, el vibrar de sus cuerpos era excitante tanto para la rubia como para el pelinegro.

-Ay Shika… dame más! Más duro…- Suspiró Temari mientras arqueaba su espalda. Shikamaru, obediente, la penetró más fuerte y más rápido y el ver el rebotar de los senos de Temari lo motivaba más aún a seguir, de hecho, quiso seguir acelerando.

-Mierda Temari… estás tan rica…- Shikamaru se estaba volviendo loco con ese rebotar, así que agarró los senos de su chica y comenzó nuevamente a lamerlos y succionarlos. Temari comenzó a sentir que ya se venía.

-Shika… ya…

-Ay Hinata, por qué me alejaste de mi Sasuke, me las vas a pagar.- escucharon clarito a Sakura que se acercaba al camarín. Temari se detuvo de inmediato.

-Mierda es Sakura!- murmuró Temari y quiso separarse del Nara, pero éste no se lo permitió. De hecho, la agarró de las nalgas, se levantó aún con su unión intacta y se la llevó hacia una de las regaderas. Al entrar cerró la cortina para que no los vieran.- Shikamaru, ¿Qué mierda haces?

-No permitiré que me dejes con las ganas princesa, eso si que no…- le susurró de forma sensual su chico acorralándola en la pared de la ducha. Temari iba a reclamarle, pero el chico nuevamente atrapó sus labios y comenzó nuevamente a embestirla. La rubia no se pudo resistir, y entrelazó sus piernas en la cadera del moreno para profundizar más su embiste. Tuvo que taparse la boca al alcanzar el orgasmo mientras que Shikamaru ahogaba el suyo en el cuello de su hembra. En ese instante sintieron la puerta abrirse y Temari prácticamente aguantó la respiración. Al parecer las chicas habían venido a buscar algo.

-Ahá, aquí están.- exclamó Hinata al encontrar sus sandalias.

-Aish! ¿En serio todo este alboroto por unas sandalias?- se quejó Sakura.

-Es que se me olvidaron, gomen.- dijo algo apenada la peliazul. Sakura solo hizo un gesto con la mano de que no le diera importancia.- ¿A propósito, donde esta Temari? No la he visto desde que salimos del bus.

-Ni ideeeaaa…- Sakura solo iba a encogerse de hombros, pero al mirar una de las duchas, que tenía la cortina cerrada, pero se podía ver perfectamente por una pequeña abertura; se encontró con la verde-azulina mirada de su amiga. Temari le hizo señas de que se largaran y Sakura solo sonrió de forma burlesca.- De seguro debe estar con Shikamaru revoloteando por allí.

Temari sintió en su cuello como Shikamaru sonreía por la perspicacia de la pelirrosa, por lo que la rubia le pellizcó la oreja en señal de castigo. Una vez que las chicas se fueron, Temari lo miró reprobatoriamente.

-¿Qué?- expresó burlesco el Nara.- No me vengas con que no te gustó porque no te lo voy a creer.

Temari suspiró fastidiada y se dio cuenta que aún seguían unidos.

-¿Me va a bajar señor Nara o quiere tenerme así todo el día?- ironizó la rubia.

\- Quiero tenerte así todo el día…- respondió el pelinegro.

-Shikamaru… quiero disfrutar de la piscina antes de ir a almorzar.

-Yo te daré algo mejor que una simple piscina…- la miró de forma lujuriosa mientras la embestía de nuevo.

-Bien, pero si no quedo satisfecha, celibato Nara.- lo amenazó la Sabaku no.

-Me parece…- en eso el muchacho abrió la regadera de la ducha y comenzó a embestir a su mujer como si no hubiese mañana.

000

_Fumiko leía una revista cerca de la piscina cuando de repente, el viento hizo que saliera volando de sus manos hacia los árboles. La pelinegra resopló con fastidio y fue a buscarla, tuvo que subirse al árbol porque la condenada revista había ido a parar a una de las ramas. Cuando por fin la alcanzó vio como su hermano Itachi cruzaba el jardín hacia el almacén de herramientas, la muchacha bajó del árbol para ir a saludar a su hermano, pero éste simplemente se encerró en el almacén, la chica avanzó hacia éste y al abrir la puerta notó con asombro que Itachi ya no estaba. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Ese almacén era pequeño, por lo que solo tenía una sola puerta de entrada y de salida, y ni siquiera tenía ventanas! Ok… esto dejó perpleja a Fumiko, y no se creía lo suficientemente loca como para imaginar a su hermano cruzar el jardín y desaparecer en el almacén. En ese instante oyó algo bajo sus pies, al agachar la cabeza vio la pequeña alfombra corrida y una puerta trampa. Fumiko jamás en la vida la había visto, por lo que la levantó para ver unas escaleras, ¿Acaso Itachi se había ido por allí? ¿Y hacia donde guiaban esas escaleras? Pudo notar que había un pasillo al final de éstas y algo de luz se reflejaba, de seguro era Itachi. Bajó de lo más sigilosa y al final de las escaleras se encontró con un túnel y hacia el final de éste una puerta de madera entreabierta. La muchacha se acercó y miró a través de la abertura para encontrarse con una especie de biblioteca con un altar en medio de la habitación, había un montón de estanterías llenas de pergaminos y hacia el extremo de la habitación, una miniestantería con frasquitos. Fumiko los miró detenidamente, tenían etiquetas, pero con símbolos extraños. Iba a pescar uno de color rosado hasta que le hablaron y casi se le salió el corazón del pecho._

_ -No toques nada Fumiko.- le advirtió Itachi._

_ -KYAH!- Fumiko se hizo hacia atrás chocando con una estantería de la cual cayeron un montón de pergaminos.- Itachi por Kami! Me asustaste!_

_ -Lo siento, pero esas que están allí son pociones, y algunas son veneno, por eso quise advertirte antes._

_ -¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó curiosa la Uchiha._

_ -Aquí es donde tenemos guardada toda nuestra historia.- explicó el pelinegro mientras recogía los pergaminos.- Desde que se fundó el clan Uchiha, aquí hay jutsus secretos del clan, así como registros de toda la historia de los Uchiha hasta el día de hoy._

_ Fumiko nuevamente se fijó en el estante con las pociones._

_ -Me dices que esto es veneno?- expresó Fumiko tomando con un paño uno de los frascos._

_ -Algunos, pero ese que tienes en la mano es una poción.- indicó Itachi.- Es una poción de amor, así que ten cuidado._

_ -Por?- preguntó curiosa la chica mirando a su hermano._

_ -Porque si llegas a beberla o simplemente olerla te enamoraras perdidamente de la primera persona que veas, independiente si es familiar tuyo o incluso del mismo sexo.- Fumiko abrió los ojos de par en par y una idea maquiavélica cruzó su cabeza, pero no se dio ni cuenta cuando Itachi le quitó el frasco.- Así que… ni siquiera lo pienses Fumiko._

_ La chica solo resopló._

_ -Ay Itachi, que edad crees que tengo? Ese tipo de cosas son tan infantiles.- expresó la muchacha mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, gracias por la explicación, pero sinceramente no me interesa, ya tengo bastante con haber despertado esta porquería de Sharingan._

_ Fumiko cruzó la puerta e Itachi decidió guardarse la poción en el bolsillo, por si acaso._

Fumiko miraba aquel frasco, los gemidos de Temari y Shikamaru se oían a través del correr del agua de la ducha, sonrió maquiavélicamente, hoy se vengaría de ambos.

_"Este será su ultimo asqueroso atracón hijos de puta"_ pensó asqueada la Uchiha mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina de la Hacienda Uchiha.

000

El almuerzo transcurrió de lo más tranquilo, el plan era ahora relajarse y hacer lo que quisieran. Temari y Shikamaru habían quedado de verse para ir a pasear juntos por la Hacienda, había un lugar lleno de verde donde se podían apreciar las nubes, curiosamente el cielo estaba despejado, pero corría un viento helado, por lo que Temari decidió darse una ducha caliente antes de juntarse con Shikamaru. Al ir hacia el baño se topó con una copa de vino, tenía una etiqueta que decía "Cortesía de la casa", la muchacha lo olío, tenía muy buen aroma, pero al mirar el reloj decidió dejar la copa allí e irse a meter a la ducha antes de que volviera Shikamaru a buscarla.

Otro que encontró la copa en su habitación fue Naruto, y por supuesto se la zampó de una. Él también se dio un duchazo antes de juntarse con Hinata, estaba ansioso por verla.

-¿Qué hiciste que?!- chilló la Uchiha al garzón.- Te dije que solo le enviaras la copa de vino al señor Nara y a la srta Sabaku no, imbécil!

-Lo siento Fumiko-sama, me confundí.- le rogaba el chico de rodillas.

-Bueno que más da, en todo caso los otros me dan igual, ya lárgate de mi vista.- el muchacho salió corriendo. Fumiko tenía completamente vigilada la habitación de Shikamaru, apenas el chico saliera ella entraría en acción, volvería a recuperar su amor, y no le importaba si era por una estúpida poción, él volvería a sus brazos a como de lugar.

Temari salió de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse, se puso su ropa interior y nuevamente se topó con la copa de vino. Se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo, estaba delicioso. Dejó un poco para compartirlo con Shikamaru cuando viniese a recogerla, ya estaba con su ropa interior más provocativa cuando se miró al espejo… Al cruzar su mirada con su reflejo se sintió extraña, no sabía por qué, pero sintió que se veía divina, hermosa… cada curva de su cuerpo le pareció perfecta, sinceramente era una diosa ambulante, incluso llegó a pensar que era demasiado para Shikamaru, de hecho para cualquier hombre… nadie merecía tal belleza.

-Vaya… no me había dado cuenta lo hermosa que soy.- dijo Temari vanidosamente mientras le modelaba a su espejo…

Shikamaru salió del baño listo para la acción y también se topó con aquella copa de vino. Le pareció extraño, pero lo dejó de lado ya que estaba pasado un minuto de la hora acordada con Temari y ella era la loca de la puntualidad. Salió volando de su habitación para encontrarse de frentón con el diablo.

-Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo estas?- lo saludó alegre Fumiko.

-Fumiko? ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?- preguntó crispado el muchacho.

Fumiko abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Qué rayos pasaba? ¿Acaso no se había tomado la copa de vino? Era una posibilidad, sabía lo despistado que era.

-Pues… es la Hacienda Uchiha, así que tengo todo el derecho a estar aquí no?- se defendió la muchacha.

-Ajá, con permiso.- el Nara la pasó de largo y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Temari. Fumiko resopló fastidiada, en eso cierto rubio dobló la esquina.

Al verla quedó fascinado… aquella muchacha de pelo negro azabache, piel tersa y blanca y sus ojos negros como la noche…

-Fumiko-chan…- suspiró Naruto al verla. La muchacha al sentir que la llamaban giró su cabeza y se encontró con Naruto.

-Ah, eres tú.- dijo con mirada repulsiva.- piérdete Naruto, no estoy de humor.

La Uchiha caminó hacia la otra dirección, tal parecía que tendría que usar otra estrategia, pero alguien la agarró del brazo y la jaló hacia él.

-Fumiko-chan! Nunca me di cuenta lo hermosa que eres!- le dijo Naruto con cara de enamorado.

-…- Fumiko lo miró literalmente con ojos de punto. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a este idiota?!

_"Espera un momento…"_ Fumiko ató cabos y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y cuando vió que Naruto iba a besarla, le dio la cachetada del siglo.

PAF!

-ALEJATE DE MI ANIMAL!- Le gritó furiosa la Uchiha, en eso Naruto se puso de pie de inmediato asustando a la muchacha.- ¿Qué que?

-Ven conmigo Fumiko-chan…- parecía un verdadero zombie… de amor…

-KYAH!- Fumiko salió corriendo despavorida mientras Naruto la perseguía como loco.

-FUMIKO-CHAN TE AMO!

-AUXILIO!

000

Shikamaru llevaba más de un minuto tocando la puerta de su amada, pero no le abría.

-Temari, estas allí?!- la llamó el muchacho.

Temari estaba con un hermoso vestido rojo contemplándose hasta que la tercera vez que Shikamaru la llamó la fastidió.

-Shikamaru, estoy algo indispuesta así que no podré salir contigo.- le dijo lo mas cortes que pudo.

-¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó preocupado el chico.

-Es solo que… no tengo ganas de salir.- comenzó a amasarse sus senos mientras besaba su reflejo.

-Puedo entrar? Si quieres te acompaño.

-No te preocupes, ve con Karito a ver las nubes o con los chicos, te veo al rato.- expresó la muchacha ya algo fastidiada.

-Pero…

-Ve Shikamaru!- le dijo con tono más firme.

El Nara tragó saliva, y no tuvo más opción que obedecer, como odiaba cuando las mujeres se ponían raras.

Se fue directo a su habitación y tal como le dijo Temari llamó a Karito.

-Oye, pero si tienes planes con Lee no te preocupes.- le dijo su amigo por el celular.

-Tengo una idea mejor, vamos los tres a tomarnos algo y ahí hablamos, ¿de verdad Temari te dijo eso?- le preguntó curiosa la castaña. Shikamaru le dijo que si.- ¿Quieres que la vaya a ver?

-No, no te preocupes, además se va a dar cuenta que te mande, mejor dejémosla tranquila.

-Ok, voy en 5!- en eso, la chica colgó la comunicación. El Nara solo suspiró, ¿quizas se le pasó la mano con tanta pasión en la mañana? ¿Y si la había lastimado? En eso vio la copa de vino, se la zampó de una e incluso quiso más, pero se arrepintió al instante, si se emborrachaba de seguro Temari lo mataba y Karito lo remataba. Tocaron la puerta y el muchacho abrió.- chan! Lista! Vamos!

Shikamaru la quedó mirando como imbécil… como un verdadero imbécil… Karito alzó una ceja.

-Oye no pongas esa cara, me basta con un "te ves bien" y listo Nara.- bromeó la Sarutobi.

-No es solo que… de verdad te ves hermosa.- le dijo el chico con carita de enamorado. Karito se sintió incomoda, pero todo eso se fue a la verga cuando sintió a alguien gritar.

-ALEJATE DE MI HIJO DE PUTA!- Fumiko le lanzaba kunais y shurikens a Naruto, pero éste los esquivaba sin problemas.

-FUMIKO-CHAN! VEN A MIS BRAZOS! DATTEBAYO!- Chilló Naruto acortando la distancia.

-NOOO!- En eso vio a Karito y a Shikamaru. Se puso detrás de la Sarutobi.- Karito auxilio! Este imbécil me sigue como buitre!

-uh…- Karito no pudo ni reaccionar ya que Naruto casi que se le lanzó encima y Fumiko la usaba de escudo, comenzaron a rodar por Karito, mareandola en el intertanto y Fumiko salió disparada nuevamente para intentar alejarse del rubio, pero éste la siguió persiguiendo. Karito estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero unos brazos la agarraron firmemente de la cintura y quedó pegada al pecho de su amigo.- Fiiuu gracias Shika…

Alzó la cabeza para ver a su amigo y al ver que la seguía mirando, pero ahora de forma lujuriosa, se sintió el doble de incomoda.

-Ummm… ya estoy bien Shika, me puedes soltar…- Karito intentó soltarse de su agarre, pero el Nara la tenía más que firme.

-Olvidalo mujer, no te voy a soltar por nada del mundo.- le dijo el chico con mirada pícara y acortando la distancia.

-WTF…

000

Sakura se arreglaba para ir a ver a Sasuke, por lo que se demoró una eternidad en arreglarse, había notado la copa de vino, pero estaba tan ensimismada en ponerse bonita que ni le importó, después vió que no se veía bien y volvió a cambiarse.

-Ay! Por que mierda no me decido?!- chilló la pelirrosa.- el peto rosa o el rojo? Ayy no se!

En eso miró la copa de vino y le dio una idea.

-EL PETO BURDEO!- Mandó a volar las dos prendas que tenía y sacó otra.- Copita eres lo máximo!

Como recompensa se tomó el vino feliz mientras seguía peinándose. Una vez que se arregló por completo salió de la habitación hacia la de Sasuke, pero alguien la empujó al piso desconsideradamente.

-ALEJATE DE MI HIJO DE PUTA!- sintió la voz de Fumiko clarito. Quiso alzar la cabeza, pero otra persona literalmente la arrasó.

-FUMIKO-CHAN! VEN A MIS BRAZOS! DATTEBAYO!- ese definitivamente era el imbécil de Naruto.

-NOOO!- oyo chillar a la Uchiha. Aunque eso fue lo de menos, la furia que sentía en ese instante era indescriptible, no solo porque literalmente arrasaron con ella, sino porque… cayó encima de un macetero y su peto quedó lleno de tierra.

_"Esta… ME LA VAS A PAGAR NARUTO!"_ Sakura se levantó de una para ir a matar al Uzumaki, pero solo alcanzó a avanzar un paso cuando su mirada quedó atrapada en ese bello perfil… ni siquiera notó como Fumiko y Naruto hacían girar literalmente a su amiga Karito, sus ojos jade estaban fijos en aquel hombre… ese cabello negro atado en esa coleta… esa nariz aguileña… ese cuerpo bien formado… sus ojos se volvieron unos verdaderos corazones. _"*suspiro* Shikamaru_…" En ese instante vió como el Nara agarró a su amiga por la cintura y comenzó a acercarla hacia él, acaso iban a…?

-SHIKAMARU!- Chilló Sakura furiosa. El Nara y Karito la miraron extrañados.- COMO PUDISTE? INFIEL! TRAIDOR! YO QUE TE HE DADO TODO!

Shikamaru la miró enarcando una ceja mientras que Karito la miró con ojos de punto. ¿Qué chucha pasaba aquí…? En eso, la mirada jade se posicionó en su amiga.

-y tu?- a Karito casi que se le salió el corazón del pecho.- ¿Cómo osas a coquetearle al hombre que amo Karito?!

-que tu que…?- Karito no sabía si reír o llorar o simplemente permanecer catatónica.

-YA VERAS! SHANNAROOO!- Sakura se abalanzó sobre la pareja por lo que ambos muchachos se separaron al instante antes de que el puño de Sakura los destrozara, lamentablemente, el piso no pudo decir lo mismo.

_"Que mierda pasa aquí…?" _ la pobre de Karito ya no entendía nada…

000

Lee había cortado la comunicación, un poco desilusionado, quería pasar tiempo a solas con Karito, pero al parecer algo había pasado entre Shikamaru y Temari.

-*sigh*. Ni modo, como siempre jodiendome todo Nara.- se quejó Lee mientras tomaba la copa de vino y le daba un sorbo.- Hmm, esta bueno.

Finalmente bebió todo el contenido de la copa y se dispuso a ir por su chica. En ese instante sintió un grito.

-YA VERAS! SHANNAROOO!- era la voz de Sakura, luego sintió clarito un fuerte golpe y corrió de inmediato a ver. Al girar la esquina ya no pudo quitar los ojos de aquella belleza. En esa sexy posición, destrozando el piso con su puño… era la imagen de una verdadera amazona guerrera. En eso agarró a Karito de su ropa.- Ahora veras Sarutobi!

-Sakura-chan!- la llamó Lee con tono de reprimenda. Sakura detuvo su actuar y miró al joven profesor al igual que Karito y Shikamaru.

_"Uff me salvaste la vida amor…"_ pensó Karito aliviada. En eso Lee se acercó hacia el grupo. Sakura soltó a Karito y se puso algo nerviosa, no le llegaba que su profe la regañara.

-Sakura-chan…- Lee la miró fijo. Sakura solo tragó saliva.- Por favor sé mi novia! Yo me encargaré de protegerte con mi vida!

-…- Sakura, Shikamaru y Karito quedaron literalmente blancos como fantasmas… incluso se sintió una solitaria brisa pasar y eso que estaban en un recinto cerrado. Cosas de la vida…

-… definitivamente… no!- le dijo Sakura con ojos de punto y la cara azul. A Lee se le rompió el corazón literalmente.

-Pero… ¿por qué?!- preguntó desesperado Lee.

-Porque eres muy raro…- le dijo sin ninguna prudencia la pelirrosa. Lee literalmente cayó en depresión.

-He sido… rechazado por la mujer de mi vida…- expresó totalmente triste.

-Lee que rayos te pasa?!- Karito lo tomó por los hombros.

-Eso Karito-chan… que Sakura-chan no me quiere *snif*.- en eso se soltó del agarre de Karito y salió huyendo.- NO VALE LA PENA VIVIR SIN ELLA!

-Lee!- Karito iba a ir tras él, pero alguien la agarró del brazo.

-Dejalo Karito.- le dijo serio el Nara.- Mejor vamonos de aquí , Lee tiene que enfriar sus ideas además…

Shikamaru nuevamente la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

-Tú sabes muy bien que tu verdadero amor soy yo.- le dijo sin escrúpulos. Ok… esto ya enfureció a la Sarutobi, tenía paciencia, pero no tanta…

-Nara… suéltame ahora o no respondo de mi.- le dijo mirándolo con furia. Shikamaru la soltó por inercia.

-Pero Karito…

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?! A ti y a Lee?! Porque si esto es broma les dire que no es para nada graciosa!

-Que no puedes entender que estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga?- le dijo Shikamaru serio.

-¿Y Temari que imbécil?

-Y yo también!- chilló Sakura, pero ninguno de los dos amigos le hizo caso.

-Bueno me di cuenta que te amo a ti, ella… no se… fue calentura que se yo!

Que bueno que las miradas no mataban, porque de seguro Shikamaru explotaba en mil pedazos de la forma en que lo miró Karito.

-Voy a hacer como que no escuché esa mierda que dijiste, ahora voy a ir por Lee y si me sigues Nara te juro que vas a volver a Konoha sin día del Padre.- Shikamaru se hizo hacia atrás mientras la Sarutobi giraba sobre sus talones e iba tras Lee. En eso, el Nara sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás.

-Yo también haré oídos sordos a toda la mierda que dijiste amor ;)- le susurró Sakura al oído. Shikamaru sintió un horrible escalofrío al sentir a la pelirrosa tan cerca, pero casi se le salió el corazón del pecho al ver a cierto personaje viendo la escena.

-Mierda…- por qué tenía tanta mala suerte por Kami?!

-Me pueden explicar que es lo que estoy viendo?- preguntó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos y… bastante molesto.

Shikamaru iba a responder para salir del lío, pero se le adelantaron.

-¿Qué no estás viendo Uchiha?- le respondió Sakura desafiante.- Solo somos dos enamorados que quieren estar solos, así que devuélvete por donde viniste!

A Shikamaru se le salió el alma del cuerpo por aquella imprudencia de la pelirrosa y más aún al ver la cara de furia de Sasuke.

-¿Qué?!- expresó furioso el Uchiha. Shikamaru reaccionó al instante y se sacó a Sakura de encima.

-Umm, ustedes arreglen sus problemas maritales, yo… voy a buscar al amor de mi vida!- Shikamaru arrancó hacia donde se había ido su amiga.- Karito! Karito mi vida donde estás?!

Si no hubiese estado tan furioso, eso le habría causado curiosidad, pero su atención estaba totalmente en aquella pelirrosa. Ella lo ignoró y se dispuso a ir tras Shikamaru, pero el Uchiha la agarró del brazo.

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces Sakura?!- Sasuke la giró bruscamente hacia él.- ¿No que no era en serio lo de Shikamaru?

-Pues te mentí! Sí es en serio! Estoy perdida y completamente enamorada de él! Así que suéltame Uchiha!- Sakura intentó zafarse, pero el pelinegro la sostuvo más firme, su furia había aumentado.

-¿Qué?! ¿Qué mierda quieres decir con eso?! ¿ESTAS DE COÑA O QUE SAKURA?!

-NO ESTOY DE COÑA! ESTOY ENAMORADA DE SHIKAMARU! Y MAS TE VALE QUE ME SUELTES A MENOS QUE QUIERAS QUE TE PARTA ESA CARA DE NIÑITO LINDO SASUKE!

El Uchiha la soltó de la pura conmoción.

-Sabes lo que estás diciendo no Sakura…

-Ay! Qué quieres? Que te lo dibuje?!- le dijo exasperada la chica.- Por qué te crees lo mejor que hay en Konoha?, sí estás rico eso no lo niego, pero Shikamaru está rico, es inteligente, es sensible y vaya que sabe tratar a una mujer!

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par y no pudo ni decir ni hacer nada.

-Sayonara Sasuke Uchiha!- Sakura dio media vuelta y fue tras Shikamaru. Sasuke se quedó estático unos minutos, luego en su furia pateó el macetero que tenía a su izquierda destrozándolo por completo y se fue derechito a su habitación. Comenzó a destrozarlo todo, no podía creer que Sakura lo había rechazado y lo había cambiado por Shikamaru, sintió ganas de llorar, de rabia y frustración. En ese instante, cuando se disponía a destrozar su velador, vio aquella copa de vino, no supo por qué, pero lo calmó al instante. Se sentó al borde de la cama y la tomó entre sus dedos, comenzó a jugar con aquel líquido y notó que era del mismo color que el peto que traía Sakura, con rabia se tomó el vino de un solo trago y se recostó en la cama, miró el techo y finalmente cerró los ojos, una pequeña lágrima se le escapó de éstos y trató de conciliar el sueño, pero un sollozo cerca de su puerta le impidió hacerlo…

MINUTOS ANTES…

Hinata tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Naruto, pero nadie le abría, en eso al doblar la esquina vió a Fumiko dirigirse hacia ella.

-Ah! Hinata!- chilló Fumiko al verla.

-Fu-Fumiko-chan?!- Hinata quedó perpleja al verla allí y quedó más perpleja aún cuando la Uchiha se puso detrás de ella.

-Tú eres mi salvación!- chilló la pelinegra feliz. Hinata le iba a preguntar que sucedía, pero al ver a Naruto frente a ella quedó ya sin palabras…

-Que onda Hinata! Has visto a… aja! Te encontré mi amor!- Naruto vio a la Uchiha detrás de la peliazul.

-¿Mi amor…?- Hinata no entendía nada.

-Toma a tu novia y lárgate Uzumaki!- La Uchiha empujó a Hinata encima de Naruto y del impacto ambos cayeron al suelo. La pelinegra aprovechó de escapar.

-Hinata, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó el Uzumaki a la chica.

-Sí, pero…- Hinata quería explicaciones, pero el rubio la interrumpió mientras se la sacaba con cortesía de encima.

-Después dime lo que tengas que decirme que mi princesita se escapa!- Naruto se puso de pie de inmediato y tomó rumbo hacia donde había ido la Uchiha, pero de repente, Hinata le bloqueó el paso.- ¿HUh? ¿Hinata que haces?

-Eso quisiese saber yo.- le dijo la chica molesta.- ¿Qué rayos haces Naruto? ¿Por qué estas persiguiendo a Fumiko-chan? Y por qué… le dices princesita?!

-Huh? Eso es por…- en eso le cayó la teja.- Ahhh… verdad que andaba contigo…

A Hinata eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

-¿Qué…?- Hinata sintió como su corazón se encogía.

-Hmmm como te lo digo sin que suene feo…- Naruto puso cara zorruna.- pues verás… Ay Hinata lo siento! Pero… estoy enamorado de Fumiko-chan!

La cara de Hinata se crispó por completo, ¿era real lo que estaba sucediendo?!

-Naruto, pero que…

-De veras lo siento, pero tú sabes como es el amor.- el rubio se encogió de hombros.- Ves a esa persona especial y sientes que es la chica con la que quieres estar, y con quien quiero estar ahora y para siempre es con Fumiko-chan.

Hinata sintió como sus ojos de empañaban. No quería creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Naruto, no es gracioso…- dijo la chica desviando un poco la mirada, luego miró al chico quien la miraba serio.

-Hinata, hablo en serio, no es broma. Estoy enamorado de Fumiko-chan, perdona que te lo diga tan crudo, pero es la verdad.- le dijo Naruto mirándola seriamente. Hinata sintió como su mundo se desmoronaba.- Pero… quiero darte las gracias, por el cariño que me diste, siempre te estaré agradecido y… siempre serás una gran amiga para mí. Con permiso.

En eso Naruto pasó de largo a Hinata, quien no movió ni un músculo solo se apoyó en la pared y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos. Sus piernas no resistieron y se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Ya no podía aguantar sus sollozos y se abrazó a sus piernas para intentar ahogarlos. En eso, alguien abrió una puerta cercana.

-Hinata?- era la voz de Sasuke. La chica no le respondió no podía parar de llorar.- ¿Hinata que te ocurre?

Sasuke se agachó a su altura y la muchacha hizo contacto visual con él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Él, terminó conmigo…- Hinata por inercia se aferró al pecho de Sasuke quien de inmediato la abrazó y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

-Ya tranquila…- intentó apaciguarla el Uchiha.- Yo estoy aquí, siempre estaré aquí para ti Hinata, no lo olvides…

La chica se sintió algo incomoda y de inmediato paró de llorar. Se alejó de Sasuke y le desvió la mirada.

-Sumimasen, Sasuke-kun, creo que fue muy imprudente de mi parte.- le dijo la peliazul secándose las lágrimas, en eso sintió como las manos de Sasuke tomaban su rostro y con sus pulgares terminaba de secárselas mientras la miraba fijo.

-Descuida… no es molestia Hinata… ya te lo dije, siempre voy a estar ahí para ti.

-Sasuke-kun que…- Hinata sintió terror cuando el Uchiha comenzó a acercar su rostro al de él, ¿acaso iba a besarla? De inmediato reaccionó y lo empujó lejos de ella.- Gomen! Pero… iré a mi habitación, arigato…

La chica salió pitando hacia su alcoba, abrió la puerta y cerró con pestillo. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? ¿Acaso Sasuke se aprovechó de la situación?! Sinceramente no quería pensar en eso, pero al no hacerlo volvió a recordar el por qué estaba llorando. Se tiró en la cama y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, en eso, al voltear la cabeza se encontró con una fotografía, estiró el brazo para alcanzarla, se reincorporó en la cama para verla mejor. Eran Naruto y ella, se la habían tomado el día en que habían reconstruido Senju por completo, su vista se fijó en Naruto, estaba con su típica sonrisa, abrazando a Hinata, quien como siempre salía algo sonrojada. No podía ser cierto… esas palabras que le había dicho Naruto… era imposible, no entendía por qué, pero… ese no era su Naruto, algo le había pasado! Y tenía que averiguar que era! No iba a ganar nada llorando como una tonta! Ya no era esa niña llorona que se lamentaba en casa, no! Ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha y descubriría que rayos le pasaba a su chico! Puso la fotografía en su lugar y vio aquella copa de vino que había notado hacía un rato. La olió y la degustó un poco, no era muy fanática del vino, pero tenía que admitir que estaba delicioso.

_"Hinata no pierdas tiempo!"_ se regañó a si misma y se fue volando a buscar a Naruto. Iba a salir a las terrazas cuando sintió a alguien llorar.

-*snif* *snif* Ya nada tiene sentido…- pudo oír a su profesor Rock Lee. La muchacha al voltear la esquina chocó con su profesor y éste le cayó encima.- Hi- Hinata-chan! Lo siento!

El muchacho se levantó de inmediato y le ofreció la mano. Hinata lo miraba completamente sonrojada, tomó su mano y el pelinegro la levantó.

-¿Estás bien Hinata-chan?- preguntó preocupado Lee.

-Sí, no me pasó nada… Lee-sensei…- el corazón de Hinata latía a mil por hora, ya hasta se había olvidado por qué estaba allí.

-Me alegro.- le dijo el muchacho esbozando una sonrisa provocando que la peliazul se sonrojara.

-Oye imbécil, ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Hinata?- se escuchó la molesta voz de Sasuke. Lee y Hinata miraron hacia el muchacho. Hinata resopló con fastidio y Lee lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-Yo nada! ¿Por qué lo dices Sasuke?- preguntó cauto Lee.

-Porque no le sueltas la mano infeliz.- acotó el Uchiha mencionando lo obvio. Lee y Hinata se percataron que aún seguían tomados de la mano de cuando la ayudó a levantarse. El joven profesor la soltó al instante disculpándose y Hinata solo sonrió con cara de enamorada cosa que enfureció a Sasuke.- Muy bien idiota, tú te lo buscaste.

Sasuke avanzó hacia Lee dispuesto a golpearlo, pero Hinata se puso en medio.

-Ya basta! Sasuke-kun!- le dijo firme la chica. Sasuke la quedó mirando sin comprender.- No sé que te dio conmigo, pero te voy a decir una sola cosa y grábatela en la cabeza. No me interesas! Nunca me has interesado y nunca me interesarás!

El corazón de Sasuke se partió en dos, esas palabras fueron como cuchillos directos al corazón.

-Por qué Hinata…?- preguntó desdichado el Uchiha.

-Porque…- Hinata respiró hondo.- Estoy enamorada de Lee-sensei!

-NANI?!- Lee quedó con cara de "¿Qué chucha?!" al igual que Sasuke, pero la que quedó peor con esa revelación fue…

-¿Qué dijiste Hinata…?- la voz de Karito se oyó clarito. Los tres muchachos la miraron y Sasuke aprovechó de echarle más sal a la herida.

-Tu noviecito Karito, que le anda coqueteando a Hinata y confundiéndola.- se quejó Sasuke. Hinata lo miró con furia.

-Oye qué te pasa?!- lo regañó Lee.- Eso no es verdad! Yo a la única mujer que amo es a Sakura-chan! No hay nadie más en mi vida que ella!

El corazón de Karito se hizo más pequeño aún y Lee cruzó miradas con ella y se sintió un poco mal.

-Lo siento Karito…- luego miró a Hinata.- Y a ti también Hinata-chan, pero… no puedo corresponderles porque… mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más…

Hinata tuvo ganas de llorar, pero la que se desesperó fue la Sarutobi.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa Lee?!- Karito se acercó al pelinegro y lo encaró.- Siquiera recuerdas que nos vamos a casar en unas semanas más?

-Ya te lo dije Karito, perdóname, no es que quiera hacerte sentir mal, pero, ya te dije la razón.

-¿Y quieres que te crea que te enamoraste de Sakura de la noche a la mañana?!

-El amor es así Karito… impredecible.- acotó serio el muchacho. La Sarutobi no lo podía creer… ¿En que clase de pesadilla estaba? Todo esto era tan irreal que de verdad creía que estaba soñando. Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero alguien la sostuvo por detrás.

-No te merece Karito.- le dijo Shikamaru mientras la sostenía firme.- Olvídate de él y mira mejor a tu alrededor para que notes a quien de verdad te ama.

-Cierra la boca Shikamaru!- Karito se soltó de su agarre, ni siquiera podía desahogarse con su amigo porque estaba tan estúpido como su novio.

-Oye no le hables así!- Sakura salió a defender a su amado.- Él está siendo amable contigo malagradecida!

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe Sakura.- Karito de verdad que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ten más respeto con ella Sarutobi!- le dijo Lee molesto a la chica.

-¿O si no qué?- lo desafió la castaña. Lee hizo ademán de acercarse a ella, pero Shikamaru se puso enfrente.

-La tocas y te mato.- lo amenazó el Nara.

-No si yo te mato antes.- Hinata entró en acción. Shikamaru la miró de reojo y el príncipe de Hinata saltó de inmediato.

-Atrévete a siquiera mirarla feo y estás muerto Nara!- le dijo Sasuke con mirada fría. En eso, todos se pusieron a discutir acaloradamente. Karito quiso salir corriendo, no soportaba esta situación y de verdad que no entendía nada! ¿Acaso estaba en un genjutsu?! En ese instante la puerta de la habitación de Temari se abrió y Karito, quién estaba apoyada en ésta casi pierde el equilibrio.

-Oh! Lo siento Karito.- se disculpó Temari. La castaña la miró detenidamente.

-Temari? ¿Estás bien?- sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, pero tenía que saber si Temari estaba igual de chalada que todos sus amigos. La rubia enarcó una ceja y luego notó el barullo.

-¿Y a estos qué les pasa?- preguntó la rubia mirando aquella escena. Karito suspiró de alivio.

-Ay Temari, no sé qué mierda les pasa!- expresó la chica desesperada.- Andan hablando las incoherencias más estúpidas que te puedas imaginar.

-Viniendo de ellos, no me extraña.- dijo sarcástica la muchacha. En eso avanzó hacia el grupo.- SUFICIENTE!

Todos se quedaron quietecitos.

-A ver! ¿Qué rayo suce…..de….- Temari vió algo que llamó por completo su atención. Tanto Karito como los demás miraron hacia dónde miraba la chica, pero no había nada, solo un espejo y una planta. La rubia avanzó hacia dónde miraba, pasando entremedio del grupo, quienes le dieron la pasada más que nada por miedo a que les hiciera algo.

-Temari que…?- comenzó a preguntar Karito, pero casi le dio infarto cuando la chica llegó hacia el espejo y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Definitivamente nadie merece mi belleza.- dijo la chica completamente dichosa de admirarse. Los demás la ignoraron y siguieron discutiendo mientras que Karito casi que se le salió el alma de la conmoción.

_"Esto no puede ser cierto… ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí…? Esto no es normal… Tiene que haber una explicación a todo lo que está pasando…"_ pensó desesperada la castaña, en eso, como si la respuesta viniese del cielo, ésta se asomó por el ventanal.

-Uff por fin lo perdí maldita sea!- pudo oír aquella voz… Todos los sentidos de Karito se activaron al instante… y su chakra comenzó a fluir por su cuerpo al igual que su furia, quien más podría ser! Quien podría tener la mente tan retorcida como para hacer algún tipo de Jutsu o quien sabía qué?!

-Fumiko…- Los ojos índigo hicieron contacto con aquellas orbes negras. Fumiko tragó saliva, pero casi se murió cuando vió su peor pesadilla llegar.

-Temari-chan! Has visto a Fumiko-chan?- le preguntó Naruto a la rubia, quién estaba absorta en el espejo, pero curiosamente atenta a todo.

-Allá atrás.- apuntó detrás de ella sin apartar la vista de su maravilloso reflejo. Naruto hizo contacto visual con Fumiko y se abalanzó hacia ella.

-FUMIKO-CHAN!- Chilló Naruto con corazoncitos en los ojos. La Uchiha de inmediato le lanzó un par de kunais, pero Naruto de puro acto reflejo los esquivó. Lamentablemente, uno de los kunais llegó a parar al espejo de Temari destrozándolo.

…

Todo se quedó en silencio, como una pantalla congelada, incluso Naruto quedó a medio camino. Luego se sintió el chakra de Temari inundar el lugar, el viento comenzó a soplar levantando uno que otro papel. Temari, quien estaba de rodillas junto a los pedazos del espejo, se puso de pie.

-Esta…- invocó su abanico en menos de lo que canta un gallo.- ME LA VAS A PAGAR UCHIHA!

Una enorme y violenta ráfaga de viento fue directo hacia el grupo, quienes reaccionaron al instante para ponerse a cubierto. El único que no alcanzó fue Naruto que salió volando por la ventana XD. Fumiko, quién estaba aferrada a una pared, aprovechó la conmoción para escapar hacia el patio.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Fumiko!- Karito fue inmediatamente detrás de ella y comenzó a lanzarle un par de kunais y shurikens, pero la Uchiha corría como alma que llevaba el diablo.

-¿Si te echo una mano me das un beso?- Shikamaru se puso al lado de la castaña mirándola pícaramente. Karito iba a mandarlo al diablo, pero sinceramente… su jutsu lo necesitaba.

-Hecho!- dijo la castaña sin parar de correr.

-Kagemane no jutsu!- Shikamaru se detuvo y comenzó a estirar su sombra hacia Fumiko quién había llegado a un borde de la hacienda, al percatarse de que la sombra de Shikamaru iba hacia ella activó su sharingan y comenzó a esquivarla como si su vida dependiese de ello.- No escaparás!

El Nara comenzó a hacer círculos con su sombra tratando de acorralar a la pelinegra. Karito iba a aprovechar esta oportunidad.

-Bien, iré tras e-

PAF!

Karito no pudo ni terminar la frase ya que su rostro terminó en el piso.

-Tu quédate allí Sarutobi! Yo ayudaré a Shikamaru!- Sakura entró en acción y fue directo hacia Fumiko.- SHANNAROOOOO!

Fumiko esquivó como pudo a Sakura, quién destrozó la pared que delimitaba la hacienda. Shikamaru con la cara toda azul miró de reojo a Karito, quién estaba inmóvil. Le preocupaba su estado, pero le daba cosa preguntar si estaba bien. Tragó saliva.

-Mejor no pregunto si estas bien…- se atrevió a hablar el Nara.

-No… preguntes…- dijo la Sarutobi desde el piso.

-Shikamaru! Está escapando! atrápala!- chilló Sakura de repente. El pelinegro, quien se había distraído por unos segundos, volvió su vista al combate para ver como Fumiko se había logrado subir a una pequeña casa dentro de la Hacienda. Iba a estirar su sombra nuevamente, pero alguien se le adelantó.

-NO TE PREOCUPES SAKURA-CHAN! YO LA ATRAPARÉ POR TI!- Lee hizo su aparición.- REMOLINO DE LA HOJA!

Fumiko esquivó de milagro el ataque que destrozó la pequeña casa.

-QUE MIERDA HACES ANIMAL?!- Le gritó furiosa la Uchiha con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, definitivamente si no tuviese su sharingan ya sería más que puré.

-Rindete Fumiko-chan!- dijo Lee autoritariamente.- No tienes escapatoria.

-Vete al diablo!- Fumiko comenzó a correr nuevamente. Lee se abalanzó sobre ella para capturarla, iba a darle un golpe preciso en el cuello para reducirla, pero alguien se interpuso.

-No te atrevas a tocarla maldito cejas de azotador!- expresó Naruto furioso porque osara a tocar a su "amada"

-Naruto…- expresó Lee mientras forcejeaba con el rubio.- Lo siento, pero tengo que atrapar a Fumiko-chan para mi amada Sakura-chan.

Lee golpeó al rubio en el estómago haciéndolo desaparecer.

-Pero que…?- Lee quedó impactado al ver que era un clon, pero quedó más impactado aún al ver encima de él a Naruto con un rasengan en su mano derecha.

-COMETE ESTO!- Chilló el rubio desde arriba.

-NO LO HARÁ!- Hinata apareció de repente y golpeó a Naruto fuertemente en el estómago sacándole todo el aire.

-UGHHH…- el rasengan del rubio salió disparado hacia Fumiko, quién apenas se dio cuenta.

-Mierda!- chilló la pelinegra mientras se lanzaba al suelo antes de que la esfera la tocase, lamentablemente el árbol tras ella no pudo opinar lo mismo ya que quedó destrozado. Fumiko suspiró de alivio, pero al ver como nuevamente la sombra de Shikamaru iba hacia ella se paró como pudo y torpemente comenzó a retroceder, se había lastimado la pierna.- Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!

Se tropezó y creyó que era su fin, pero la sombra se detuvo. La muchacha miró hacia su invocador quién la tenía completamente estirada.

-Hmp, parece que ya no te da el alcance mi amor.- se burló la Uchiha.

-Créeme que no es así.- dijo Karito, quién se puso detrás de Shikamaru. La Uchiha no comprendió que quiso decir con eso, pero al ver como la sombra volvía a avanzar casi que le dio paro cardiaco.

-No puede ser!- La Uchiha comenzó a arrastrarse con todas sus fuerzas escapando de la sombra que Shikamaru estaba estirando gracias a la sombra de Karito. En eso, sintió algo duro en su espalda. El maldito árbol que había destrozado Naruto con su rasengan le impidió seguir retrocediendo. Afortunadamente para la Uchiha, nuevamente la sombra combinada de los dos amigos llegó a su límite. Fumiko tenía sus piernas completamente pegadas a su cuerpo casi que parecía ovillo mientras un pequeño espacio separaba su sombra de la del Nara. En ese instante a Fumiko casi se le para el corazón de nuevo al ver la cuchilla de Asuma ir hacia ella, pero de inmediato lanzó un kunai para desviarla quedando incrustada en el borde de la sombra del Nara.- Buen intento! Pero fui más lista genios!

Shikamaru y Karito la miraron esbozando una sonrisa burlona. De repente de la cuchilla de Asuma se desplegó un pequeño papel que ondeaba con el viento lo cual provocó que…

-No no no NO!- la sombra del pequeño papel provocó la unión de la sombra de Fumiko con la de Shikamaru. La pelinegra no podía moverse.- AAAAHHHHH!

-Posesión de sombras, listo.- expresó Shikamaru mirando a Fumiko.

-Y ahora que?! Jugamos al monito mayor?!- bramó furiosa la pelinegra.

-Exactamente!- Karito agarró la cabeza de Shikamaru y la hizo hacia atrás provocando que Fumiko hiciese lo mismo y… se golpeara la cabeza XD.

-Que desconsiderada…- se burló el Nara mirando a la Sarutobi.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy…- dijo sarcástica la castaña mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su nariz cortesía de Sakura…

000

-Ay! Ya te lo dije mil veces Sarutobi! No tengo idea como deshacerlo!- expresó fastidiada la Uchiha, quién estaba amarrada a una silla con todos alrededor de ella.

-Pues fíjate que no te creo Uchiha!- le dijo Karito más fastidiada aún. Fumiko la miró con furia y no pudo evitar burlarse de su rostro.

-Mejor relájate Karito, que te puede explotar la nariz :P

La Sarutobi le iba a dar una buena, pero Shikamaru la agarró del brazo.

-No dejes que te provoque Karito.- acotó el pelinegro, luego miró a su ex.- Y tú ya deja de fastidiar Fumiko, mejor dinos que fue lo que nos hiciste.

-Yo no hice nada! Solo un pequeño brebaje es todo. Ese garzón de mierda es el culpable! Se suponía que el vino era solo para ti! No para todo este grupo de imbéciles!- se quejó la Uchiha. En eso a todos les crujió.

-Ese vino…- analizó el Nara recordando aquella copa.

-¿Cuál vino?- preguntó Karito.

-Había una copa de vino en mi habitación.- explicó Shikamaru.

-Y en la mía.- acotó Sakura.

-También en la mía.- dijo Lee al igual que Naruto y Hinata.

-Y también la mía!- dijo una fría voz desde la puerta, estaban en el Hall de la Hacienda.

-Hermanito, mira como me tienen estos salvajes?!- chilló la Uchiha mayor.- Te exijo que me desates ahora!

-No hasta que nos digas como revertirlo!- la amenazó la castaña.

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no lo sé! Solo le robé la poción a Itachi y la puse en el vino, no se nada más!- en eso miró a Sasuke.- Lo juro!

Sasuke miró a su hermana luego a Karito.

-Ya suéltala no sabe nada más.- exigió el Uchiha menor.

-Y tú juras que le voy a creer?- lo desafió la Sarutobi.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? Tenerla atada todo el día?

-Solo hasta que hable…

Sasuke se acercó a Karito para encararla.

-Mi Hacienda mis reglas Sarutobi.- dijo Sasuke fríamente.- Ahora desátala, no voy a permitir que hostigues a mi hermana y menos en la Hacienda Uchiha.

Karito sacó un kunai y hábilmente sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke cortó las amarras de Fumiko, luego la miró de reojo.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, encontraré la forma de revertirlo.- en ese instante Karito guardó su kunai y se retiró del Hall. Al llegar a su habitación tomó su celular y llamó a cierta persona.

_-Karito?-_ sonó la voz de Itachi.

-Adivina que hizo tu hermanita ahora…- dijo fastidiada la castaña. Itachi suspiró resignado, sinceramente no quería saberlo, pero… tal parecía que no tenía alternativa…

000

Permaneció unos minutos al lado de la puerta de su habitación hasta que ella salió.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- le dijo con un tono algo autoritario. La castaña se giró a verlo enarcando una ceja.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó la muchacha mirando a su amigo.

-Te escuché hablar con alguien.- Shikamaru se acercó a la chica.

-Hablaba con Itachi.- expresó la chica algo fastidiada con toda la situación.

-¿Y se puede saber por?

Karito lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Shikamaru piensa… ¿Por qué crees que llamaría a Itachi?

El Nara iba a responderle automáticamente que no tenía idea por qué ya que los celos lo estaban cegando, pero al parecer si se le ocurrió el por qué llamaría al Uchiha.

-Ah… es por lo de la poción no?- dijo algo más relajado.

-Vaya… parece que la poción no afectó tus neuronas en parte.- le dijo fríamente la Sarutobi.

-Karito, no me trates así.

-Entonces no me preguntes idioteces Shikamaru.- la castaña intentó pasarlo de largo, pero el muchacho la agarró del brazo. Karito resopló fastidiada y nuevamente lo miró.- ¿Quieres parar?! ¿Qué no entiendes que estás bajo un hechizo Shikamaru?

-Me da igual si es un hechizo o no, lo que siento por ti es real Karito.

-No! Lo que sientes por mí en este instante no son más que un montón de feromonas inducidas por un estúpido brebaje que le hacen creer a tu cerebro que estás enamorado de mí. - le dijo sin miramientos la muchacha.

-Eso no es verdad…- el Nara no quería creerlo.

-Por Kami abre los ojos Shikamaru! Sabes que estás bajo un hechizo ¿por qué mierda no quieres aceptarlo?!

El Nara nuevamente la agarró de los brazos para acercarla más a él.

-Bésame y comprobémoslo.- le dijo serio el muchacho.

-¿Qué que?!- Karito lo miró con toda la cara crispada.

-Te ayudé a atrapar a Fumiko, me debes un beso Sarutobi.- expresó el Nara de forma burlona.- ¿Eres mujer de palabra no?

Karito lo miró con toda la cara desfigurada, pero luego cambió su semblante a uno serio.

-Jaque Sarutobi.- Shikamaru la miró con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Bien… tú ganas Nara.- Karito se soltó de su agarre, lo miró fijamente y comenzó a acercarse a su rostro. El corazón de Shikamaru comenzó a acelerarse y cuando cerró los ojos para sentir los dulces labios de su "amada", sintió como ésta lo agarraba del mentón, le giraba la cabeza y le daba un "beso" en la mejilla. Shikamaru se volteó al instante para ver a Karito sonriéndole burlonamente.

-Nunca acordamos dónde sería el beso, así que cumplí con mi parte del trato.- explicó la muchacha.

-*sigh* así será entonces…?- dijo resignado el chico.- No me sacarás de la friend zone?

Karito alzó su mano para mostrarle su anillo de compromiso.

-El hombre que amo se llama Rock Lee y en un par de semanas me voy a casar con él, métetelo en la cabeza.

-Hmp, tal parece que él no piensa lo mismo.- le dijo cruelmente el Nara.

-Di lo que quieras, pero el que se quedará en la friend zone para siempre serás tú Shikamaru.- Karito le clavó una estaca directo al corazón. Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par mientras veía como su amiga se alejaba del lugar.- Jaque mate Nara…

Karito se perdió en una esquina y Shikamaru tenía sinceramente ganas de llorar, pero unos brazos lo abrazaron tratando de reconfortarlo, el muchacho por acto reflejo se alejó de aquel abrazo, se giró y vió de quien provenía.

-Tú?

**Chan! Quien creen q sea? Que empiecen las deducciones. Y no! No es relleno, por si llegasen a pensarlo, algo que ocurrirá en este enredo tendrá bastante impacto para lo que se viene, una escenita en especial, pero que viene en el próximo capi muahahahha**

**Ahora si es oficial Im back! **

**Besitos y abrazos, byebye y a esperar el siguiente. **


	3. Capítulo 3: Recuérdame

**Holis! Y se viene el capi 3! Vamos a ver como se arregla todo este enredo. Advertencia LEMON! Hot hot candente, ya están advertidos, las ansiosas deleitense y los q no les gusta, saltenselo, hihi. Sin más preámbulos al cap, enjoy! **

**Capítulo 3: Recuérdame.**

-Tú?- Shikamaru miró a Sakura y ésta le sonrió nerviosa.

-Perdona la imprudencia, pero… te vi algo triste y… no pude evitar querer reconfortarte.- dijo algo sonrojada la pelirrosa.

-No te preocupes estoy bien, con permiso.- Shikamaru sinceramente quería irse de allí, pero Sakura lo agarró de la manga.

-Espera! No tienes por qué irte, podemos pasar lo que resta del día juntos.- trató de convencerlo la muchacha.

-Sakura no estoy de humor en serio.- Shikamaru se soltó de su agarre.- Mejor vuelve con Sasuke y…

-NO QUIERO IRME CON ESE IDIOTA!- Chilló la chica tirándose a los brazos del Nara.- ¿Qué no entiendes que estoy enamorada de tí Shikamaru?

-Sakura, ¿Qué no oíste a Karito en el Hall? Estamos bajo un hechizo, no estás enamorada de mí, son solo los estúpidos efectos de una ridícula poción de amor.- trató de hacerla entrar en razón el Nara mientras la alejaba de él.

-Hmp, no parecías muy convencido cuando Karito te decía lo mismo hace un instante.- lo desafió Sakura.

-Eso es diferente, ella y yo nos conocemos de pequeños y es normal que tengamos ese tipo de sentimientos por el otro.- razonó el Nara.

-Pues nosotros también nos conocemos de pequeños!

-Pero no éramos tan cercanos Sakura.

-¿Y qué? Igual te amaba!- se confesó Sakura. Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par mientras la pelirrosa se sonrojaba más.- Así es… siempre estuve enamorada de ti Shikamaru, y nunca he dejado de estarlo.

La chica quiso acercarse a él, pero el muchacho la rechazó nuevamente alejándose.

-Que lindo de tu parte Sakura, pero… yo no siento lo mismo, lo siento.- la rechazó Shikamaru. Sakura sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedacitos.

-¿De verdad vas a decirme eso?!- chilló nuevamente la pelirrosa.- ¿Una chica te declara su amor y así le respondes?!

Shikamaru guardó silencio.

-¿Qué no escuchaste claramente a Karito?! A ella no le interesas!- arremetió Sakura.- Así que deja de masoquearte con un amor imposible y abre los ojos!

-Lo mismo te digo Sakura.- Shikamaru dio el golpe final con una mirada fría. A Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras Shikamaru la pasaba de largo murmurando un sincero "lo siento". Sakura lo vio alejarse y no pudo evitar salir corriendo en dirección contraria mientras sus lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

000

Hinata iba, un tanto decepcionada, paseando por la Hacienda Uchiha, pensaba y pensaba en lo que había dicho Karito en el Hall, ósea que todos esos hermosos sentimientos que tenía hacia Lee no eran más que los efectos de una pócima? Sacudió la cabeza en señal de rechazo, no quería creerlo. Finalmente suspiró y se sentó bajo un árbol a contemplar el cielo, necesitaba relajarse un poco. Cuando iba a cerrar los ojos para descansar no pudo evitar oír a dos personas discutir. La muchacha volteó el rostro para ver a Naruto junto a Fumiko fuera de los límites de la Hacienda, cerca de un acantilado.

-¿QUE NO ENTIENDES TARADO QUE ESTAS BAJO UN HECHIZO? DEJAME EN PAZ!- Chillaba Fumiko furiosa.

-Pero Fumiko-chan! Yo te amo! No me importa si es poción o no, te amo de todas formas.- Naruto intentó acercarse a la pelinegra solo para ser recibido por una cachetada.

-No te me acerques Uzumaki! ¿Quién te crees que eres?! No eres más que una basura ambulante! Como siquiera se te puede pasar por la cabeza que alguna vez en la vida podría fijarme en ti?!- arremetió Fumiko con crueldad. Naruto la miró impactado.- No me mires con esa cara imbécil, sabes muy bien que tengo razón. Eres estúpido… poco agraciado… un perdedor… y para que hablar de tus estúpidos ideales!

Fumiko empujó a Naruto al suelo sin ninguna delicadeza.

-Fumiko-chan, sé que estás herida por tu rompimiento con Shikamaru, pero yo… te juro que siempre te amaré y te protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario.- expresó serio Naruto mientras Fumiko solo lo miraba.- Dejame arreglar tu corazón Fumiko-chan, se que podrás superarlo, lo haremos juntos! Te doy mi palabra!

-Pff…. WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!- Fumiko casi se pone a llorar de la risa que le dio. Naruto sintió como si mil cuchillos atravesaran su corazón, mientras que Hinata, quién miraba desde lejos encontraba horriblemente cruel la reacción de la pelinegra.

-Fumiko-chan, hablo en serio.- dijo el rubio con ganas de llorar.

-Ohh… el bebé quiere llorar?- se burló la Uchiha. Naruto perdió la paciencia y agarró a Fumiko del brazo para atraerla hacia él y plantarle un apasionado beso. Fumiko quedó de piedra de la impresión y la osadía del rubio. Cuando Naruto se separó de ella casi se hizo en los pantalones cuando vió aquellos ojos rojos.

-Eh…

PAF!

Naruto salió volando hacia un árbol mientras Fumiko lo alcanzaba y lo agarraba de la polera.

-Escúchame bien hijo de puta y grabatelo bien en ese microcerebro que tienes.- expresó furiosa la Uchiha.- Tú jamás y te lo digo jamás siquiera le vas a llegar a la uña del pie a Shikamaru y eso… ni siquiera le llegas a la uña del pie a mi hermano Sasuke, así que hazte un favor y tírate del barranco porque conmigo JAMAS NARUTO ME OISTE? JAMAS!

Fumiko lanzó a Naruto lejos de ella, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y con desden se limpió los labios con su puño y le escupió al Uzumaki, quien yacía boca abajo en el suelo. Una vez que la Uchiha se marchó, Naruto miró hacia aquel barranco. Se acercó a éste y miró hacia abajo. Era profundo, a mitad de éste ya no se veía nada, solo oscuridad.

-Ya nada tiene sentido… si no estás conmigo… Fumiko-chan…- Naruto cerró los ojos y se dejó caer hacia el abismo, pero mientras caía alguien lo agarró de la mano.- ¿Huh?

Naruto miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con…

-Hinata?!- Naruto miró impactado a la muchacha, mientras ésta lo subía hasta el borde del barranco. Una vez que la muchacha logró poner a salvo al Uzumaki, éste la miró sin comprender.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-No voy a permitir que hagas una estupidez y menos enfrente de mis ojos.- lo regañó la peliazul. Naruto desvió la mirada apenado.

-Ya nada tiene sentido Hinata, Fumiko-chan no me ama.

-Bueno… ya somos dos.- dijo empática la chica. Naruto la miró y ésta solo agachó la mirada un poco triste.- A Lee-sensei no le intereso en lo más mínimo. Así que te comprendo perfectamente Naruto-kun, pero… aunque hayamos sido rechazados por las personas de las cuales estamos enamorados o creemos estarlo, eso no significa que ya no hay nada más importante en tu vida.

Naruto tenía la boca literalmente abierta, jamás le habían dicho algo tan bonito, sinceramente se sintió un poco incómodo y avergonzado por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Hinata notó esto y de inmediato se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano.

-Acompáñame, Naruto-kun , vayamos a dar un paseo por la Hacienda para despejar la cabeza, total… ellos se lo pierden, jiji.

-Arigato… Hinata.- expresó Naruto, conmovido por el gesto de la muchacha. Tomó su mano para levantarse y se marcharon de aquel barranco de vuelta a la Hacienda.

000

Shikamaru vagaba sin rumbo por los pasillos de la Hacienda Uchiha, no podía dejar de pensar en Karito y lo cruel que había sido con él, jamás creyó que ella fuese capaz de lastimarlo así. Suspiró y se apoyó en una puerta. Cerró los ojos y se deslizó por ésta hasta llegar al suelo.

-Hmp, ¿Puedo entrar a mi habitación, vago?- se oyó una melodiosa voz. Shikamaru abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Temari, quién lo miraba seria. El muchacho enarcó una ceja, pero al mirar tras él vió que estaba en la puerta de la habitación de la rubia.

-Oh! Lo siento!- se paró al instante.- Creí que era mi habitación.

-Descuida.- expresó la chica sacando la llave y entrando a su recámara.-¿Quieres pasar?

Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Lo estaba invitando a entrar a su habitación?!

-No, gracias! No creo que sea prudente…- dijo algo avergonzado el chico, pues no veía apropiado meterse en la habitación de una jovencita.

-Por Kami, Nara, ni que fuésemos dos desconocidos.- se quejó Temari.- ¿Te recuerdo que somos amigos?

-Según Karito somos más que eso…- le dolió un poco nombrar a la castaña. Temari le tomó la mano.

-Ven.- le dijo con ternura.- Te prepararé un poco de té para que te relajes un poco, ya que esa cara de funeral que traes de seguro es por Karito.

El Nara no tuvo más opción que aceptar, no tenía ganas ni ánimos de discutir con aquella mujer, además que sabía perfectamente que iba a terminar perdiendo, así que para que siquiera esforzarse…

Una vez que Temari le ofreció una taza de té, se pusieron a conversar un rato.

-Vaya… jamás pensé que sería tan cruda para decirte las cosas.- dijo Temari tomando un sorbo de té también.- Tal parece que está pasando demasiado tiempo conmigo ;P

-Ni que lo digas…- se quejó el Nara dando un sorbo a su té.

-Y… ¿qué piensas hacer?- sintió curiosidad la rubia. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero algo en su interior la tenía un poco ansiosa.

-Nada…- expresó Shikamaru dejando a un lado su taza vacía.- Resignarme a que ella no quiere nada conmigo y sentirme miserable por el resto de mi vida.

-Tú necesitas descargarte, tienes demasiada tensión acumulada.- expresó la rubia cruzándose de piernas. Shikamaru la miró de reojo, pero desvió la mirada al instante, si bien Temari era una mujer sumamente atractiva, no era Karito…- ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero no?

Shikamaru le sostuvo la mirada y pudo ver como sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban con una pequeña chispa de emoción.

-Sí, Temari. Sé a lo que te refieres.- le dijo el muchacho serio, pero un tanto nervioso, sintió literalmente un nudo en el estómago.- pero… no eres ella…

-Eso puede arreglarse.- Temari se puso de pie entusiasmada, pero Shikamaru la tomó del brazo.

-Por favor, no te transformes en ella.- le pidió el Nara.

-No iba a hacerlo.- le dijo seria Temari sin apartarle la mirada de aquellas orbes marrones que sinceramente hablando, le parecían bastante sexys.- Quiero experimentar esto con mi propio cuerpo.

Shikamaru ni siquiera había aceptado la proposición, pero al parecer la rubia de Suna ya lo tenía asumido. Antes de siquiera poder reclamarle, la rubia ya había vuelto del baño con algo entre sus manos. Eran dos pelucas, una se la quedó ella y la otra se la pasó a Shikamaru. El muchacho miró curioso el objeto, era una peluca rubia con cuatro coletas.

-Pero que…- Shikamaru no había alcanzado a codificar nada cuando Temari ya se había puesto la peluca de ella, que era de cabello castaño.

-Vamos, ponte la tuya!- ordenó la rubia con tono juguetón, pero a la vez demandante. Shikamaru suspiró e hizo caso. Temari ahogó una risita.- Bueno… supongo que no puedo quejarme. No es por presumir, pero… no te acercas a mí para nada Nara.

-*Sigh* Temari esto es…- pero el muchacho no pudo seguir hablando ya que la rubia puso su dedo índice en sus labios.

-No sabes lo patético que es masturbarse una y otra vez frente al espejo.- dijo Temari sin ningún tapujo, lo que provocó que Shikamaru se sonrojara. En eso, la rubia se acercó peligrosamente a él, acorralándolo en la pared.- Necesito un hombre… Necesito… esto…

Temari deslizó su traviesa mano por el abdomen del Nara hasta llegar a su miembro que curiosamente estaba bastante erectado. Shikamaru iba a apartarle la mano, pero la rubia fue más rápida y capturó la mano del Nara para deslizarla por su vientre hacia cierta zona femenina.

-Y tu amigo… está ansioso por esto…- Temari colocó la mano del Nara por debajo de su falda para que sintiera lo mojada que estaba.- Si quieres, cerraré los ojos, para que creas que estás con ella.

Tenía que admitir que la tenue luz de la habitación y la famosa peluca le hacían lucir bastante parecida a Karito y más aún si cerraba los ojos. Shikamaru estaba estático, sinceramente no sabía que mierda hacer, su instinto animal tenía unas ganas enormes de abalanzársele encima y follarla del bueno, pero su lógica trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Vamos Nara…- le dijo Temari sin abrir los ojos.- No seas "aburrido"…

Que lógica ni que nada! El Nara se abalanzó sobre ella y atrapó sus labios en un apasionado y lujurioso beso. Ella le correspondió de la misma forma fogosa. Sus lenguas de inmediato comenzaron a hurgar en la boca del otro. Shikamaru sin perder tiempo, comenzó a hacer avanzar a Temari hacia la cama. La rubia al sentir el borde de la cama, inmediatamente volteó al pelinegro para literalmente lanzarlo a la cama y cual fiera se lanzó encima de él para comenzar a devorárselo.

Shikamaru comenzó a acariciar sus piernas mientras ella se erguía sentándose encima de su miembro y sacándose el vestido, dejando una sensual lencería a la vista del Nara. El muchacho se relamió los labios y deslizó sus manos desde las piernas de la muchacha, pasando por sus caderas, su cintura, hasta llegar a sus turgentes pechos que comenzó a acariciar por encima del sostén. Temari solo se dejaba hacer, además el tener los ojos cerrados aumentaba más aún el placer, ya que le daba rienda suelta a su traviesa imaginación. La chica comenzó a cabalgar a Shikamaru por encima de su ropa, lo cual provocó que el muchacho emitiera un par de gemidos ahogados, la fricción de sus intimidades, a pesar de tener la ropa de por medio era excitante. Temari al sentir el enorme bulto en su entrepierna, también comenzó a emitir gemidos, los cuales excitaron más a Shikamaru, quién dejó de manosear los pechos de Temari para ir hacia el broche de su sostén en su espalda, pero para sorpresa del muchacho no lo encontró. La rubia se dio cuenta de las intenciones del pelinegro y lo miró solo para ahogar una risita.

-¿Se te perdió algo Nara?- se burló Temari.

-¿Dónde mierda…?- Shikamaru seguía buscando el broche, pero sin éxito.

-Es por delante genio…- Temari puso sus manos en la parte delantera del sostén para desabrocharlo y al hacerlo liberó ese sensual par, el cual dio un sexy rebote, que hizo que Shikamaru se erectara más aún.

-Mujer del demonio…- Shikamaru agarró a Temari por la cintura y la volteó para él quedar encima de ella. Temari solo reía por las acciones del Nara, el sentirse deseada por él la excitaba a morir. Le quitó sus braguitas mientras se devoraba los senos de la muchacha. Temari gemía y suspiraba con cada lamida del pelinegro, el sentir sus senos ser succionados por la boca del Nara la estaba volviendo loca y solo atinó a agarrar a Shikamaru de la cabeza y pegarlo a sus pechos para que no se detuviese. El Nara ya estaba llegando al límite de su cordura, quería poseerla, ya no podía evitarlo, quería hacer suya a esa mujer y ya! Se levantó bruscamente para sacarse su polerón junto con su polera, lamentablemente la peluca fue pasada a llevar con toda la ropa y cuando Shikamaru se dio cuenta ya había lanzado sus prendas hacia la oscuridad.- Mierda… lo siento, voy por e-

Pero cuando el pelinegro iba a separarse de Temari para ir por la peluca, la chica atrapó su cintura con sus piernas para que ni se le ocurriese escapar.

-Descuida… ya me había olvidado que la tenías puesta… Shikamaru.- dijo Temari con un tono sensual mirando fijamente al Nara.- y tengo que admitir que talvez si seas digno de poseerme ;)

-Hmp, mujer egocéntrica.- se burló el Nara mientras Temari los volteaba nuevamente para quedar encima de él y le arrebató los pantalones de una sola vez. Miró su exquisito miembro y con su dedo índice sacó un poco de su líquido preseminal para saborearlo, Shikamaru quedó imbécil con ese acto.

-Sabes rico Nara ;)- expresó Temari coqueta mientras se colocaba encima de él.- Pero lo dejaremos para otra ocasión, quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Temari se autopenetró y sintió un montón de mariposas revoloteando su estómago además de un placer delicioso al sentir semejante pene dentro de su vagina. Shikamaru, por su parte, también emitió un sonoro gemido al ser engullido por la intimidad de Temari. La muchacha, sin perder tiempo, comenzó a mover sus caderas de una forma sensual y ondulante, provocando que el cerebro de Shikamaru hiciese cortocircuito, las sensaciones que comenzó a tener con aquel movimiento eran indescriptibles, era como si literalmente, con cada movimiento ondulante, la vagina de Temari se engullera a su miembro.

-Oh mierda… oh mierda…- El muchacho se aferró a la cadera de la chica y para ponerle más sazón a la cosa comenzó a embestirla por debajo.

-Ohh..ahh.. Ay Shika… ohh…- Temari gemía con cada embestida del pelinegro.- Ay por Kami… que ricooo!

Definitivamente tener un pene allí dentro era totalmente diferente a masturbarse… muy diferente! Shikamaru, para su deleite, mientras Temari le hacía el amor, comenzó a acariciar el sensual cuerpo de aquella mujer que tenía enfrente. Acarició sus tersas y sensuales piernas, su trasero, sus caderas ondulantes que le sacaban un montón de gemidos, su diminuta cintura y sus exquisitos pechos. No entendía por qué, pero era como volver a recorrer un cuerpo que ya estaba grabado en su cabeza, sabía muy bien por donde ir, sabía muy bien donde acariciar para sacarle un buen par de gemidos a esa muchacha, era como si… la conociese por completo. En su éxtasis, Shikamaru volvió a voltear a Temari para quedar encima de ella. Ella lo miró expectante. Al igual que él, no entendía por qué, pero era como si se estuviese perdiendo en aquellos penetrantes ojos marrones, mientras que él no perdía la vista de aquella hermosa mirada verde azulina. Temari comenzó a acariciar dulcemente el rostro de Shikamaru y cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Oh perdón!- se disculpó Temari volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.- Así no te distraigo.

-Mírame Temari.- dijo el muchacho sin parar de mirar su rostro. La chica abrió los ojos de par en par y quedó más de piedra aún cuando el chico le quitó la peluca y la lanzó lejos.

-Pero…- Temari no entendía su actuar.

-Quiero hacerte el amor a ti Temari.- dijo sin ningún titubeo el Nara. Luego acotó sonriendo.- Además, no me gusta desaprovechar las oportunidades.

Esto lo decía más que nada por el comentario previo de la rubia en el que había dicho que "talvez" si era digno de ella. Nuevamente la rubia lo atrapó con sus piernas.

-Hazme tuya… Shikamaru.

El muchacho comenzó a penetrarla como si de verdad fuese un animal en celo. Los gemidos, suspiros y gruñidos de ambos inundaron la habitación. Shikamaru entraba y salía de Temari y varias imágenes comenzaron a cruzar su mente…

Una cabaña en las montañas…

Una sensual rubia envuelta en las sábanas…

Una hermosa sensación de despertar y verla… a ella… a Temari…

Y… aquella hermosa sonrisa…

_"Te amo… mi vago…"_

Los gemidos de Temari se volvieron más sonoros y sus manos se aferraron a la espalda del Nara.

-Shika… ya… ya me…- Temari estaba a punto de llegar a su climax.

Shikamaru aceleró más…

-Ahh… Shi… SHIKAMARUUUU!- Temari llegó a su orgasmo.

-Te… Temari… ahhhhh.- Shikamaru al sentir las exquisitas paredes vaginales de Temari contraerse encima de su pene hizo que alcanzase el cielo. Se derramó por completo dentro de ella mientras trataba de volver a llenar sus pulmones de aire.

Los gemidos de la habitación fueron reemplazados por dos respiraciones agitadas. Ambos trataban de acompasar sus respiraciones. Shikamaru miró a los ojos a Temari, quién estaba totalmente sonrojada mirándolo. El muchacho sonrió al verla tan dulce y… por instinto juntó su frente con la de ella. Cerraron sus ojos mientras trataban de calmar sus respiraciones. Duraron un minuto así, y la primera en abrir los ojos fue Temari.

-¿Shikamaru?- oyó la voz de su mujer llamarlo, y de inmediato el Nara también abrió los ojos y lo primero que vió fue aquellos hermosos ojos que le quitaban el sueño.- ¿Qué haces?

Shikamaru cayó en la cuenta de que estaba encima de ella y… completamente desnudo! Y para que hablar de que su miembro estaba muy campante y calientito dentro de su dama.

-Pues… creo que acabamos de hacer el amor…- apeló a la lógica el Nara.

-Nooo en serio…?- Temari lo miró cínicamente, luego al ver que su macho estaba tan desconcertado como ella miró los alrededores. Estaba en aquella habitación que le había asignado Sasuke, la cual ya estaba en penumbras, era plena noche. Unos rayitos de luna se colaban por la ventana de la rubia y pudo ver perfectamente una copa de vino, acaso…? Miró de inmediato a su novio quién miraba lo mismo que ella.- Ay! No me digas que nos emborrachamos?!

-No me siento con resaca.- dijo el muchacho muy tranquilo. Temari quiso levantarse.

-¿Te importaría?- Temari lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-*sigh* problemática.- Shikamaru a regañadientes se separó de ella y de inmediato se cubrió con las sábanas ya que inmediatamente sintió el frío de la noche, en especial en aquella zona.

-Por Kami, pareciera que pasó un huracán en esta habitación.- Temari encendió la luz de su mesita de noche y se vió clarito aquel desastre. Las ropas de ambos enamorados estaban desperdigadas por toda la habitación. Temari comenzó a recoger las prendas de ambos mientras Shikamaru se deleitaba la vista mirándola ir de esquina a esquina de la habitación como Kami la trajo al mundo. Temari, al sentirse observada, giró su cabeza hacia su novio.- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí de vago o vas a ayudarme?

-*sigh* Relajate mujer, ni que hubiésemos hecho algo que nunca hemos hecho antes.- dijo el muchacho sin prisa. Luego la miró con picardía.- Además, te ves hermosa así, cuando nos casemos deberías considerar el andar desnuda por la casa, me harías feliz.

Temari se sonrojó a morir y lo único que atinó fue a lanzarle sus prendas al Nara, quién las atrapó sin problema alguno.

-Parece que a ti todavía no se te pasa la borrachera.- insinuó la rubia mientras se ponía un camisón.- Ahora vístete y ve a tu habitación que no quiero que los demás piensen que vinimos aquí a puro follar.

-Hmp, y tú crees que ellos están todos dormiditos en sus habitaciones?

-No me importa lo que ellos hagan, me importa lo que hago yo! A dormir Shikamaru!

-Mendokusei…- El muchacho comenzó a ponerse su ropa con toda la parsimonia del mundo, pero tuvo que acelerar cuando sintió el retumbar del pie de Temari en la habitación. Cuando iba a cruzar el umbral su chica lo llamó.- ¿Hm?

Al girarse para ver que quería, la rubia lo agarró de su polerón y le dio un brusco, pero delicioso beso.

-Te amo, holgazán ;)- expresó coqueta la muchacha mientras se separaba de él. Shikamaru iba a responderle, pero cuando iba a agarrar a su rubia por la cintura tuvo que quitar la mano de inmediato antes de que fuese aplastada por la puerta. Shikamaru se quedó estático mirando ésta.

_"Nunca entenderé a las mujeres… de verdad…"_ pensó el muchacho por la reacción de la rubia, pero no quiso pensar más en eso y se dirigió a su habitación.

000

-Buahhh! Dame otro Whisky!- le chillaba Sakura al barman de la Hacienda Uchiha.

-Señorita, creo que ya ha bebido suficiente.- le dijo el hombre firmemente.

-¿NANI?!- Sakura se puso de pie.- Oiga no le pago para que me diga qué hacer! Le pago para que me dé todo el trago que quiera!

-De hecho los que me pagan son los Uchiha no usted…

-PUES DIGALE A LOS UCHIHA QUE SE METAN SUS MILLONES POR DONDE MAS LES QUEPA!

-Hmp, no sabía que tenías esa boquita, Sakura.- dijo una fría voz tras ella. La muchacha se volteó para ver al menor de los Uchiha. El barman lo saludó con cortesía mientras el muchacho se acercaba a la barra.- Oda, dame un Whisky doble.

-Enseguida señor.- dijo el hombre mientras procedía a servir el trago.

-Oye! Dile a tu empleado que me sirva a mí también!- le chilló Sakura al pelinegro, éste simplemente la ignoró, cosa que enfureció a la muchacha.- Oye Uchiha! Te estoy hablando!

-Aquí tiene señor.- el barman le dejó el vaso con Whisky en la barra. Cuando el pelinegro iba a tomarlo cierta pelirrosa se le adelantó.

-Mío!- la chica lo agarró antes de que ninguno de los dos hombres pudiese reaccionar.

-Oye es mío Sakura!- Sasuke se levantó de inmediato, pero la muchacha puso su mano izquierda para poner distancia entre ella y el Uchiha, mientras con el otro brazo protegía el trago.

-Aléjate de mi idiota!

-Sakura! Pásame ese trago.- ordenó el muchacho con cara de pocos amigos.

-No quiero :P- se burló Sakura sacándole la lengua.

-¿Que edad tienes ridícula?- Sasuke trató de quitárselo.

-17 y tú?- Sakura hábilmente le impedía acercarse al trago.

-¿Crees que es muy gracioso lo que haces no?

-Sí.

Bien… esto enfureció al Uchiha y como acto reflejo agarró a Sakura de la cintura y le plantó un beso. Sakura quedó completamente de piedra, pero por instinto le terminó devolviendo el beso. En su descuido el muchacho le logró quitar el trago.

-Gracias…- se burló el Uchiha mientras se separaba de ella, la dejaba completamente sonrojada y se devolvía a su asiento. La muchacha, furiosa, agarró un vaso con agua y le tiró todo el líquido, con hielos incluidos, en la espalda.- MIERDA! LOCA QUE RAYOS HACES?!

-¿QUIEN MIERDA TE CREES UCHIHA?! ¿EL GALAN DEL PUEBLO?! COMO TE ATREVES A BESARME SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO!- Chilló la muchacha fuera de sí.

-Hmp, no es como que hubieses puesto mucha resistencia.- expresó el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos y mirándola burlón.- Admítelo, te gustó.

\- Puaj! Por supuesto que no! Yo amo a Shikamaru imbécil!

-Pero parece que a él le importas un bledo.

-¿Qué te importa a ti?! Además, él es mejor que tú en todos los aspectos!

-ah sí?- Sasuke se acercó nuevamente a Sakura para quedar frente a frente. El barman decidió meterse a la cocina, esto pintaba feo.- ¿En qué es mejor que yo ese vago de mierda?

-Es más inteligente que tú… más sensual que tú… más caballero que tú!- Sakura había acortado distancia con el muchacho, ahora ambos estaban a pocos centímetros de la cara del otro.

-¿Besa mejor que yo?- le preguntó desafiante el Uchiha. Sakura se sonrojó mientras que abría los ojos de par en par.- Hmp, tomaré ese silencio como un "no"

-No me importa! Sigue siendo mejor que tú! Hasta Lee-sensei es mejor que tú!- arremetió Sakura dándole de lleno a Sasuke, quien guardó silencio.- Por eso Hinata de seguro te mandó al diablo! No eres lo suficientemente hombre!

Sasuke acorraló a la muchacha contra la pared y la miró con intensidad en los ojos.

-Ya verás Sakura, te demostraré lo hombre que puedo llegar a ser.- estaba fuera de sí, su ego había sido dañado y no lo iba a permitir.

-Demuéstramelo entonces Uchiha!- lo desafió Sakura, aunque como que se anduvo arrepintiendo por decir esa estupidez cuando Sasuke nuevamente la abordó y atrapó sus labios en un apasionado beso. Las hormonas de Sakura se activaron de inmediato ya que prácticamente se colgó del cuello del Uchiha y éste comenzó a llevársela hacia una habitación apartada. Agarró el pomo como pudo ya que la pelirrosa no le daba tregua para nada y abrió la puerta para entrar junto con ella, sin parar de besarla ni manosearla, a una sala de entretenimiento. En medio de esta había una enorme mesa de pool. Sakura miraba de reojo el lugar y la mesa de pool quedó fichada en su cerebro, ya había escogido el lugar donde se follaría a ese sensual hombre que se estaba prácticamente comiendo. La pelirrosa empujó a Sasuke hacia la mesa y se separó de él para respirar un poco de aire.

-¿Me vas a decir que Shikamaru te hace sentir así?- le dijo Sasuke en un tono sensual mientras bajaba su mano hacia la falda de la pelirrosa para levantársela y rozar su mojada entrepierna.

-Cierra la boca Uchiha!- Sakura le sacó la polera de inmediato y se mojó más cuando vió ese perfecto abdomen, no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves Sakura?- Sasuke la agarró de la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y le agarró la mano derecha para llevarla directo hacia su miembro que estaba más que estimulado. Sakura no pudo evitar emitir un ligero suspiro al rozar ese enorme pene con sus dedos. Sus ojos jade se posicionaron en Sasuke.- ¿Lo quieres?

Sakura no respondió, solo tragó saliva.

-Lo quieres Sakura?- Sasuke hizo que toda la mano de Sakura tocara su miembro. La pelirrosa sintió que se derramaba por completo. Su cerebro hizo cortocircuito y solo se le metió una idea en la cabeza… Follarse a ese suculento hombre!

La pelirrosa se le tiró encima y comenzó nuevamente a devorarse sus labios mientras Sasuke comenzaba a manosear su delgado, pero tonificado cuerpo. Cada sensual curva, que a pesar de no ser tan proporcionada, fueron presa de las manos del pelinegro. Su piel era tersa y lo poco que tenía daba gusto tocarlo, lo cual lo excitaba de sobremanera. Agarró a Sakura de su diminuta cintura para voltearla y dejarla a ella contra la mesa de billar. Sasuke paró de besarla para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Sakura respiraba agitada y sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas.

-Ya te cansaste Sakura?- preguntó el Uchiha en tono burlón.

-Claro que no! Baka!- Sakura lo agarró de la cara para atraerlo hacia ella y juntar sus bocas nuevamente. Sus lenguas danzaban dentro de la boca de otro y Sasuke agarró la pierna de Sakura para atraerla más hacia su cuerpo. La pelirrosa emitió un sonoro gemido al sentir el roce del enorme pene del Uchiha mientras el pelinegro bajaba hacia el cuello de la chica para comenzar a devorárselo.- Ay…ahh…

-Así me gusta Sakura… suspira por mi… gime por mi…- Sasuke paró de besar su cuello y bruscamente la volteó para que la muchacha quedase frente a la mesa de pool y él detrás de ella. La muchacha sintió un verdadero escalofrío al sentir el enorme miembro del Uchiha rozando su trasero.- Grita por mi Sakura!

Le mordió el cuello, literalmente, provocando que la muchacha emitiera un sonoro gemido.

-Oh Kami…- Sakura no podía describir lo que aquel muchacho le estaba haciendo sentir. Sus caricias… su sensual voz… ese tono autoritario… la excitaba como nunca! Sasuke tampoco se quedaba atrás, tocar ese sensual cuerpo lo tenía casi al borde de la locura, pero… la maldita ropa estorbaba! Había llegado la hora de deshacerse de ella!- Gasp!

Sakura se sorprendió cuando el Uchiha le destrozó el vestido, dejandola solo en ropa interior. Comenzó a amasar sus senos mientras la chica comenzaba a gemir más alto.

-Eso es Sakura…- le susurraba al oído mientras la chica apenas respiraba.- sigue gimiendo! Me encanta oírte!

Apretó sus senos con más fuerza provocando que la chica emitiera un chillido combinado con placer. En ese instante la empujó hacia la mesa. Sakura cayó sobre ésta y miró de reojo al muchacho. Estaba en una posición bastante sensual a la vista del chico, de rodillas en la mesa con el trasero apuntando directo hacia él. Sasuke se quedó mirándola atento.

-Hmp, ¿te gusta lo que ves Uchiha?- Sakura comenzó a menearle el trasero. A lo que el pelinegro solo le sonrió de lado y le dio una fuerte nalgada.- Gasp! Tomare eso como un sí!

Sasuke se subió a la mesa para quedar sobre ella y la dio vuelta para que quedase frente a él. Nuevamente atacó su cuello mientras con sus manos le desabrochaba el sostén. Los gemidos de Sakura ya sonaban por toda la habitación, pero no le importaba. Ese macho necesitaba a su hembra y ella quería ser su hembra!

-Ah…umm….AAAHHH… hmmm… Oh por Kamisama!- Sakura estaba viendo estrellas mientras el Uchiha le chupaba los senos, al mirar de reojo vió como su seno izquierdo estaba completamente dentro de la boca del Uchiha. Sinceramente, eso la excitó más y lo agarró de la cabeza para impedir que siquiera se le pasase por la cabeza dejar de chupárselo.- Oh si… ay que rico! Sigue! Chupa… succiónamelo!

Sasuke obedeció a aquella sensual pelirrosa, pero no se conformaba con solo chuparle los senos, quería un orgasmo y ya! Su mano izquierda bajó por el plano vientre de la muchacha y se metió por debajo de sus braguitas para con sus dedos comenzar a estimularle el clítoris.

-Espera que…- pero la otra mano de Sasuke se encargó de taparle la boca, mientras abandonaba su seno izquierdo por unos segundos solo para decirle…

-Te haré tocar el cielo Haruno…- sentenció el Uchiha mientras volvía a su labor de succionar el seno de Sakura y a su vez masturbarla.

-Hmm… hmmm… - Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo, era demasiado exquisito y lo que sintió en su bajo vientre cuando el Uchiha comenzó a meter y sacar los dedos con frenesí la volvió loca.- HHmmm…. Hmmm…. HHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…..

Sasuke soltó el seno de Sakura al sentir como sus dedos se empapaban de la esencia de la muchacha. Le sacó la mano de la boca y la contempló. Su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de llenar sus pulmones con aire. Sacó su mano de la entrepierna de la muchacha y se metió los dedos a la boca para saborearlos. Ese exquisito sabor terminó por volverlo loco.

-Ahora te toca a ti.- ordenó el muchacho. Sakura lo miró sin comprender, pero casi se murió cuando el Uchiha se sacó los pantalones y el boxer para mostrarle de frentón su hombría.- Chupalo!

Sakura lo miró atontada sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Anda… sé que te mueres por hacerlo… chúpalo… ahora!- Sasuke se acercó más a ella y la Haruno por inercia se incorporó a la altura de su miembro, con solo ver el líquido preseminal que se le escapaba por el glande sintió unas ganas enormes de comérselo de una.- Vamos Sakura… no te hagas de ro… GAHHH!

Sakura se engulló aquel pedazo de carne y Sasuke vio literalmente estrellas.

-Así… bien Sakura… bien… ohhh… siii…- Sasuke agarró la cabeza de la Haruno para que no se escapara. La muchacha le succionaba el miembro como una verdadera profesional y Sasuke no pudo evitar comenzar a gemir.- Eso Sakura… no pares… sigue así… oh que rico mierda!

El muchacho comenzó a mover las caderas mientras que la chica lo agarró del trasero para hacer más presión y engullirse más aún aquel suculento y delicioso pedazo de carne. Sasuke sin parar de mover las caderas sintió un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre indicando que ya se venía.

-Mierda ahí me vengo! Ahí me vengo…ohhh … ahhh.. UGHHHH!- Sasuke derramó toda su esencia en la garganta de Sakura, quien se tragó todo su semen sin objeción alguna. La chica soltó su miembro y miró a aquel muchacho con una mirada totalmente lujuriosa. Sasuke trataba de recuperar la respiración, pero sin parar de mirar a aquella hermosa mujer. Esos ojos jade llenos de pasión lo tenían completamente fuera de sí. Sakura se le lanzó encima para quedar sobre el chico.

-Eres mío Sasuke-kun…- comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, metiendo toda su lengua en la cavidad del pelinegro. Ok… ese "Sasuke-kun" terminó con la última neurona que le quedaba. Ya se había transformado en un verdadero animal. La volteó bruscamente cortando el beso de una.

-No… tú eres mía Sakura…- le quitó las bragas de una y le metió el pene sin ningún miramiento.

-OHHHH…- Sakura sintió un placer delicioso al ser penetrada y perdió por completo la cabeza cuando Sasuke comenzó a embestirla como un verdadero animal en celo.- AHHH… OHHHH… UMMMM….OH KAMI! SA…SASUKE-KUN!

Sakura se aferró a Sasuke y nuevamente sintió ese cosquilleo que le indicaba que ya estaba a punto de llegar a su climax. Sasuke sintió exactamente lo mismo y con una última embestida ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo y emitieron un gemido conjunto.

-AAAARRRGHHHH!

Se oyó en toda la habitación, y ambos muchachos se separaron para quedar al lado del otro mirando el techo de la sala de juegos. Ambos cerraron los ojos para tratar de acompasar sus respiraciones y cuando los abrieron se miraron extrañados.

-KYAHHH!- Sakura emitió un grito asustada mientras se levantaba de la mesa de billar tapándose los pechos.- Sasuke que… ¿Dónde ESTAMOS?!

-Parece ser la sala de entretenimiento.- analizó el Uchiha.

-NO ME DIGAS Q NOS EMBORRACHAMOS!- La muchacha comenzó a buscar desesperada su ropa.

-Supongo.- dijo el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros y levantándose de la mesa. Sakura al verlo erguido y desnudo no pudo evitar mirarlo como toda una babosa. Sasuke notó la mirada de su chica y no pudo evitar mofarse.- ¿Quieres otra ronda Sakura?

Esto desatontó a la chica.

-Ni siquiera me acuerdo de la primera así que da igual!- dijo molesta la pelirrosa. Sasuke se acercó hacia ella, quién comenzó a avanzar hacia atrás para quedar pegada a la pared.

-Descuida… yo te refresco la memoria…- comenzó a acariciar su mejilla cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Joven Uchiha, lo- era el joven barman.

-KYAHHHHHHH!- Sakura comenzó a lanzarle todo lo que encontró literalmente… para que no los viera desnudos.

-Sakura lo mataste!- Sasuke se puso el pantalón mientras corría a socorrer al muchacho a quién Sakura le había lanzado una silla.- Oda, ¿estás bien?

-El… joven… Itachi… lo busca… XD- se desmayó después de dar la noticia.

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron con los ojos como platos. ¿Qué rayos hacía Itachi aquí?!

000

Apenas se alejó de Shikamaru, Karito llegó al Hall Principal de la Hacienda, miró por la ventana un rato, necesitaba pensar. Le dolió en el alma decirle lo que le había dicho a su amigo, pero si su teoría era cierta se lo agradecería, después de todo… un corazón roto siempre buscará consuelo. Aunque en el caso de ella… era diferente… su corazón no estaba roto, pero sí dolido, el ver que el famoso "amor" que le profesas a otro, puede ser tan fácil de olvidar… Le daba igual si al final Itachi llegaba con alguna solución, ella recordaría todo y eso le cabreaba bastante.

Por su parte, Lee miraba fotografías en su habitación, en casi todas salía con Karito, se veían felices y lo que más le dolió fue mirar cada fotografía y no sentir nada. Frustrado volvió a guardarlas, esperaba que la famosa solución de Itachi le hiciese olvidar todo, todos esos sentimientos locos que sentía por Sakura, que si le aplicaba lógica, por supuesto que no tenía ningún sentido si casi ni hablaba con ella, solo era una más de sus alumnas… al igual que ella…

-Porque no siento nada maldita sea!- Lee golpeó el muro e hizo una trizadura.- Rayos!

No estaba pensando con la cabeza así que decidió ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, mientras avanzaba trataba de recordarla, su piel, su aroma, algo! Lo que fuese! No podía! Cada vez que trataba de pensar en ella esa revoltosa pelirrosa se colaba en sus pensamientos.

_"Maldita sea, sal de mi cabeza!"_ pensó frustrado Lee mientras avanzaba sin rumbo.

Karito había abandonado el Hall y se dirigía hacia el patio a tomar un poco de aire fresco, necesitaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa, despejarse, olvidarse por un momento de… él. Pero su karma se encargó de que al voltear la esquina, "él" le cayera encima.

PAF!

Ella chocó contra él, quién venía con demasiado impulso, el rebote por supuesto que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y él, por acto reflejo, la agarró por la cintura, pero el efecto rebote también lo desestabilizó y ambos cayeron al suelo. Se quedaron mirando fijamente… los ojos negros de él miraron fijamente aquellas hermosas orbes índigo y como si fuese una película, un montón de hermosos recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

_-Cuidado!- Lee gritó y cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable._

_ La chica logró esquivarlo en un rápido movimiento haciéndose a un lado. Lee sintió que aún seguía corriendo por lo que abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia atrás, aún corriendo, y se sintió aliviado al ver que la chica estaba bien._

_ -Oi! mira al frente!- le gritó la chica _

_ Lee confuso se giró para seguir su camino y se encontró con una pared. PAF! Sus papeles salieron volando del impacto y Lee terminó en el piso aturdido por el golpe._

_ -¿Oye estás bien?- dijo la chica llegando a su posición y arrodillándose._

_ Lee abrió los ojos nuevamente y se encontró con el rostro de la chica frente a él, no es que estuviera a una distancia tan corta, pero de todas maneras se puso nervioso- sí, creo... que sí.- dijo finalmente._

_ -Ven te ayudo a levantarte- la chica le extendió la mano para ayudarle a reincorporarse, éste aceptó la ayuda y cuando se reincorporó notó el desastre que había ocasionado, todos sus papeles revueltos por el suelo._

_ -Mi nombre es Rock Lee, y a partir de hoy seré el nuevo profesor de lenguaje.- dijo Lee con orgullo._

_ -Soy Karito Sarutobi, mucho gusto Lee-sensei._

_-Vaya, parece que ahora sí me pilló desprevenida Lee-sensei.- dijo Karito tranquila y divertidamente, sus rostros estaban a centímetros del otro y se miraban fijo. Lee estaba ensimismado observando los bellos ojos índigo de la castaña, nunca había visto unos ojos tan bellos en su vida, pero al oír hablar a la castaña se despabiló._

_ -Oh! L-lo siento K-Karito-chan, perdóname.- dijo el pelinegro mientras se separaba rápidamente de la castaña, y nerviosamente ofreció su mano para ayudarla._

_ \- Lee-sensei!- el aludido la miró.- ¿Vamos?_

_ \- Por supuesto.- dijo el chico mirándola completamente embobado. "Lee, ¿qué rayos te pasa con ella? acaso... no no, contrólate hombre! sólo vayan, compren un regalo para Shikamaru, tomen un café como alumna y profesor, y luego a casa, si eso, sin ningún percance"- Um Karito-chan._

_ \- Sí, Lee-sensei?- Karito lo miró fijo. Vaya que amaba su mirada, era una de las cosas más bellas que tenía._

_ \- No estamos en el instituto así que puedes llamarme simplemente Lee.- esto lo dijo completamente sin pensar, definitivamente sus neuronas se habían apagado por completo._

_ \- Claro, Lee y ya que no estamos en el instituto tú puedes llamarme simplemente Karito._

_ \- Claro, Karito.- dijo Lee sonriendo, en ese instante sus neuronas revivieron. "¿QUE RAYOS ACABAS DE HACER?! Estás poniendo demasiada confianza entre nosotros! y lo peor de todo es... que me fascina que me llame por mi nombre"._

_ \- Te ves preciosa Karito.- dijo el muchacho, en eso Karito rodeó su cuello._

_ \- Gracias por todo, Lee.- la chica comenzó a acercarse para finalmente unir sus labios en un largo y profundo beso, mientras las estrellas fugaces iluminaban el cielo, no podía haber pedido un mejor deseo que éste, besar al hombre que amaba en una hermosa lluvia de estrellas._

_La muchacha se subió a la plataforma nuevamente, ya que se había bajado para saludar a Lee._

_ -Karito!- la llamó el joven. La muchacha se volteó para verlo, pero se quedó estática al verlo frente a frente. Lee le tomó el mentón y la acercó a sus labios para darle un dulce y firme beso._

_ -Te estaré apoyando desde las gradas. No pierdas!- le dijo el muchacho sin quitarle la vista de encima. _

_ \- Descuida, no lo haré!- expresó decidida la chica, en eso la plataforma comenzó a subir junto con Karito. Lee sostuvo su mano hasta lo que pudo. En el momento en que se soltaron Lee sólo quedó mirando el lugar por dónde había desaparecido su amada._

_ -Buena suerte, Karito…_

_ -Tú…- Lee tragó saliva, pero no iba a dudarlo más, hacía una semana que se lo había planteado a sí mismo, aunque al principio lo encontró como una idea ridícula e impulsiva, después de analizarlo bien, no le importaba, estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, de querer preguntarle a su chica aquella pregunta, aquella pregunta que a más de un hombre lo hacía volverse loco de la duda. ¿Cómo respondería ella? ¿Aceptaría? ¿Lo mandaría al diablo? Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.- ¿Te casarías conmigo, Karito?_

_ Karito abrió los ojos de par en par y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. ¿Había escuchado bien?! ¿Acaso…? ¿Lee le estaba pidiendo matrimonio?!_

_-Karito.- comenzó el chico.- sé que tengo 21 y que de seguro pensarás que ya… bueno… que ya he hecho esto._

_ Karito guardó silencio y le prestó atención._

_ -Pero no soy un ignorante! Osea… no lo he hecho pero… si me he instruido en el tema y- Karito le puso su dedo índice en la boca para que no siguiera balbuceando._

_ -Cierra la boca y sólo hazme el amor, sensei.- dijo la muchacha mientras le sonreía. Lee también hizo lo mismo y se colocó en posición._

_ -Duele un poco ¿sabes?- le advirtió el muchacho algo nervioso._

_ -Bueno… he sido atropellada y atravesada por un kunai en el estómago, creo que… sobreviviré ;)_

_Karito se abalanzó a los brazos de Lee y lo besó apasionadamente, aunque siempre mirando que nadie los pillara, porque sino ahí sí que se meterían en un lío._

_ -Te amo Lee.- dijo la chica algo sonrojada._

_ -Yo también te amo, mi Karito ;)_

-Karito…- Lee miró a su chica con confusión.- ¿Qué rayos…?

Se levantó de inmediato, ayudó a su chica a levantarse y comenzó a mirar sus alrededores para orientarse.

-¿Lee?- Karito lo llamó con un poco de angustia.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó el muchacho a su chica.- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-No recuerdas que paso?

-Pues lo último que recuerdo es que íbamos a salir con Shikamaru y… ay no me digas que me emborrache?!

Karito se mordió el labio inferior tratando de aguantar la pena, pero no pudo. Se abalanzó sobre Lee y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Karito, pero que…?- Lee no comprendía el actuar de su mujer.- ¿Te pasa algo?

-No es nada… solo… estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado.- Karito lo apretó con más fuerza como quién no quiere soltar su regalo más preciado. Lee por supuesto que le devolvió el abrazo y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

-Yo también, estoy feliz de que estés conmigo, cariño…

000

Naruto y Hinata habían llegado a unas ruinas que estaban cerca de los alrededores de la Hacienda Uchiha. Cuando iban de vuelta hacia ésta Naruto las divisó y no pudo evitar entusiasmarse y casi arrastrar a Hinata hacia ellas.

-Tengo un poco de frío.- expresó Hinata mientras entraban por un arco en ruinas.

-De seguro, si vienes vestida así.- respondió Naruto al analizar las vestimentas de Hinata, las cuales consistían en una chaqueta cerrada de color lila para el frío, pero por debajo tenía un short negro y para cubrir sus piernas tenía unas medias, pero no eran lo bastante gruesas para abrigarla, por lo que sentía frío en éstas. Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que la peliazul se veía bastante sexy con ese atuendo.

-Es que… no tuve tiempo de cambiarme adecuadamente con todo este ajetreo.- Hinata notó como Naruto la "escaneó" y sinceramente le dio algo de vergüenza, por lo que, como acto reflejo, desvió un poco la mirada. Naruto por su parte, se ruborizó un poco al verse descubierto y también desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.- pero no te preocupes, puedo soportarlo, no es gran cosa.

-De acuerdo…- expresó el muchacho mientras llegaban a un camino cortado, la única forma de cruzar al otro lado era saltando. Naruto miró por la orilla hacia abajo, se veía completamente oscuro lo cual ya indicaba que eran bastantes metros de altura. Miró a Hinata, quién, como adivinando su pensamiento, asintió.- Bien, allá voy!

Naruto dio un salto y llegó al otro extremo sin problemas. Hinata quiso hacer lo mismo, se impulsó y saltó hacia el otro extremo, aterrizó justo en la orilla y a Naruto casi le dio ataque cuando el borde donde aterrizó Hinata se deshizo provocando que la muchacha casi cayera hacia el abismo. Naruto reaccionó a la velocidad de la luz para agarrarla del brazo e impulsarla hacia arriba.

-Hinata, ¿estás bien?- preguntó el rubio preocupado sin soltarle la mano.

-Sí…- Hinata se puso algo nerviosa con la cercanía del muchacho y el ver que no le soltaba la mano la puso más nerviosa aún. Naruto vió lo que veía Hinata y de inmediato le soltó la mano sonriéndole avergonzado.

-Hehe, perdón…- dijo el chico nuevamente sonrojándose y rascándose la cabeza.

-Descuida… ¿vamos?- Hinata se puso de pie y Naruto hizo lo mismo. Comenzaron a caminar por las ruinas sin rumbo fijo, pero siempre con cuidado de no caer. Hinata miraba de reojo al muchacho quién parecía niñito chico admirando todo a su alrededor y con un brillo particular en sus ojos que Hinata encontró adorable. Se preguntaba en qué se habría fijado en él, después de todo estaban bajo un hechizo y supuestamente ellos dos eran novios. Físicamente no estaba mal, rubio, bonitos ojos, buen cuerpo… ahí no tenía por donde quejarse, y como persona… pues era simpático, alegre, algo infantil, pero dulce y…

-Wooo! Mira Hinata un escarabajo genial!- Naruto vió como el bichito tomaba vuelo y se perdía en el horizonte.

Hinata no pudo evitar ahogar una risita, cosa que llamó la atención de Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó curioso el muchacho al ver a Hinata aguantando la risa.

-No es nada.- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Ya dime ¿Qué es?- insistió el chico.

-Dije que no es nada, jiji.

-Hmm, que mala eres :3

…y definitivamente ingenuo…

Comenzaron a subir por unas escaleras y llegaron hacia una pequeña fuente con agua. Naruto tomó un poco de ésta, se moría de sed.

-Naruto-kun?- lo llamó Hinata.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó curioso el muchacho dirigiendo su atención a ella.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu bufanda?- lo decía por el enorme pedazo que le colgaba, al parecer estaba rasgada.

-Oh…- el chico se la sacó y en ese instante notó la rotura.- Hmm, creo que se me rasgó cuando…

Naruto sintió algo de vergüenza al recordar que estuvo a punto de suicidarse.

-Dámela, yo te la reparo.- dijo la muchacha cálidamente. Naruto le entregó la prenda y mientras la chica la ponía en su mochila el muchacho tomó un poco de agua de la fuente con sus manos y le ofreció a Hinata. Ella se sonrojó un poco por el gesto, pero se limitó a inclinarse un poco para tomar un poco de agua de las manos de Naruto. Lo miró fijo mientras éste le sonreía y no pudo evitar sonrojarse más al verlo así de atractivo.

-Arigato ^^

Finalmente, entraron a una especie de refugio, estaba bastante oscuro, pero era el lugar ideal para descansar un poco y estar alejados del frío. Hinata se adentró un poco, pero a los pocos segundos pegó un grito asustando a Naruto, quién fue corriendo en su auxilio. Se alivió al notar que solo había gritado porque había chocado con una telaraña. Hinata intentaba sacarla de su cabello sin éxito ya que no podía ver en qué parte de éste estaba. Naruto se agachó a la altura de ella para ayudarla.

-Hehe, que torpe eres.- Naruto sin ningún permiso comenzó a sacarle la telaraña de su cabello. Hinata se quedó estática, no solo por la cercanía con el rubio, sino que, sinceramente, sentía como corrientes eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo con cada contacto del rubio.

_"No sé por qué Naruto-kun me hace sentir así…"_ pensó la chica algo confusa ya que las sensaciones que estaba experimentando con Naruto eran muy diferentes a lo que sentía por Lee, muy diferentes… esto se sentía mucho más… real.

Hinata había traído unos víveres que quiso compartir con Naruto. Cuando se había alejado de la Hacienda Uchiha había tomado un poco de éstos ya que no tenía pensado volver, pero su encuentro con Naruto y Fumiko le cambió los planes.

-Eso estuvo bueno!- expresó feliz el rubio al terminarse su ramen instantáneo. En ese instante se puso de pie.

-¿Adónde vas?- le preguntó Hinata al ver que el chico se alejaba.

-A tomar un poco de aire.- dijo despreocupado el muchacho y mientras le hacía señas en señal de despedida no se fijó y también fue directo hacia una telaraña.-WAHH!

Naruto pegó el saltó al cielo y al aterrizar se tropezó con su mismo pie y se fue rodando por unas pequeñas escaleras.

-N-Naruto-kun!- Hinata se levantó de golpe y fue a ayudar al muchacho.

-Maldita telaraña.- se quejó el rubio en el piso sacándosela de la cara.

-¿Estás bien?- Hinata se agachó para ver su estado.

-Sí…- Naruto comenzó a reincorporarse.- Ow…

-¿Qué sucede?- Hinata notó como el muchacho se agarró la espalda.

-Creo que me herí la espalda.

Hinata comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso mientras el muchacho se sacaba la chaqueta.

-Ten.- Hinata encontró lo que buscaba y se lo pasaba a Naruto.

-Gracias.- Naruto tomó algo parecido a un ungüento y lo abrió dispuesto a ponérselo en la herida, el problema fue que… No se la alcanzaba… Se dobló todo lo que pudo, pero solo consiguió salir rodando y fue peor.- KYAH!

Finalmente, Hinata terminó untándole la crema en la espalda.

-Listo.- dijo la chica mientras guardaba la crema en su bolso.

-Muchas gracias.- Naruto la miró de reojo mientras se bajaba la polera. Ella solo le sonrió dulcemente. Naruto miró por una pequeña ventana y notó que ya atardecía.-Creo que ya es hora de que volvamos.

-Sí… ¿puedes ponerte de pie?- preguntó la peliazul. El muchacho asintió alegre y le hizo el pulgar hacia arriba en señal de aprobación.

Antes de abandonar las ruinas, contemplaron el atardecer, ya que la vista era divina. Hinata lo miraba asombrada, nunca había visto un atardecer tan bonito. Naruto ya había desviado su mirada de aquel hermoso atardecer hacia su compañera.

_"Creo que ya puedo entender por qué me enamoré de ella, Hinata… es genial"_ Naruto no pudo evitar mirarla tiernamente, no hallaba la hora de que los efectos de esa maldita poción se terminasen y que aquella horrible mujer dueña de sus pensamientos por culpa del brebaje dejase de significar algo para él. Hinata miró de reojo a Naruto algo nerviosa, pues se había dado cuenta que desde hacía un rato la miraba.

-¿Sucede algo, Naruto-kun?- preguntó desviando la mirada hacia él.

-Pensaba en todo este tema de la poción de amor…- se sinceró el muchacho.- quisiera que estos malditos efectos se pasasen para así…

-Para así que…?- Hinata miro fijo a Naruto.

-…para así volver a amarte como se debe.- expresó el rubio sin filtro. Hinata se ruborizó a morir, pero no pudo decir nada, opinaba exactamente lo mismo, pero no se atrevió a decírselo.

Estuvieron en silencio, por lo menos un minuto y la muchacha rompió el silencio.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.- expresó nerviosa mientras se alejaba del rubio, pero sintió como éste la agarraba del brazo, impidiendo que escapase.- ¿Naruto-kun?

No estaba pensando… solo se dejaba llevar… tal cual era él y al parecer estaba contagiando a Hinata, ya que no opuso ninguna resistencia ni impidió que se le acercase. Quedaron a pocos centímetros del rostro del otro, mirándose, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro. El rostro de Hinata ya no daba más del color rojo y su corazón latía a mil por hora.

_"Por qué me haces sentir así… Naruto-kun…"_ estaba embobada mirándolo y su vista se posó en los labios de rubio y su corazón se aceleró más.

Por su parte Naruto no solo estaba sonrojado y con el corazón a punto de salírsele, sino que cierta zona también se le estaba estimulando. Tragó saliva, no se atrevía, sentía que era aprovecharse de una bella jovencita la cual no sentía nada por él. Desvió la mirada.

-Lo siento… creo que deberíamos vol- pero el muchacho no pudo seguir ya que Hinata lo tomó del rostro para que la mirase.

-Yo también siento lo mismo, Naruto-kun.- dijo sin más la chica. El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par y en un impulso la agarró de la cintura y la besó en los labios.

Lo demás sobran las explicaciones, al igual que sus compañeros los efectos de la poción se deshicieron por sí solos, ya que el amor que se tenían era tan fuerte que era capaz de anular los efectos de aquel brebaje. Karito solo tuvo la teoría y la corazonada de que podría ser así, pero Itachi lo corroboró una vez que llegó a la hacienda. No basta decir que todos se sintieron muy avergonzados por lo ocurrido y a su vez contentos porque esto, a pesar del mal rato, solamente se dedicó a reforzar los lazos entre ellos, tanto como amigos como entre parejas.

Al día siguiente, abandonaron la Hacienda Uchiha para volver a sus respectivos hogares en Konoha y seguir con sus aventuras…

000

La semana transcurrió sin ninguna novedad y por fin ya era viernes. Temari, Shikamaru y Konohamaru habían ido a una joyería a grabar las argollas de matrimonio de Lee y Karito, como el muchachito era el encargado de éstas, les había pedido a la pareja si le podían ayudar con ese tema. Mientras el castaño se debatía junto con Shikamaru en qué ponerle a los anillos, Temari miraba las joyas y se quedó mirando un anillo muy bonito, era de plata con una hermosa flor de loto en medio de éste. La vendedora le ofreció probárselo a lo cual Temari accedió, pero no sin antes mirar de reojo a los muchachos, quienes aún estaban en el asunto de los anillos de Lee y Karito. La rubia se probó el anillo y lo contempló en su dedo, tenía que admitir que le quedaba hermoso.

-¿Debo tomar eso como una indirecta de que te quieres casar conmigo?- Shikamaru la hizo soltar un respingo al casi susurrarle al oído. La rubia volteó a verlo y éste simplemente la miraba jocoso. La chica se sacó el anillo y lo devolvió a su cajita, luego miró burlona a su hombre.

-Ya quisieras, Nara.- expresó cruelmente la muchacha, en eso Konohamaru llamó a Temari para que lo ayudase ya que sinceramente se estaba estresando con todo el asunto de los anillos.- Ya voy!

La rubia pasó por al lado del Nara sonriéndole cómplicemente y se fue a ayudar al joven Sarutobi. Shikamaru desvió su mirada de su sensual rubia al dichoso anillo y no pudo evitar sonreír para sí.

000

-Kyahhh!- Sakura corría por el bosque, su vestido blanco ondulaba con el viento mientras se alejaba de su perseguidor…

-Corte!- anunció Shikamaru una vez que la escena terminó.-Nos tomamos unos minutos y seguimos!

Lee, quién estaba con la iluminación se acercó a su compañero.

-Vaya! Jamás pensé que Sakura-chan actuara tan bien.- expresó Lee mientras observaba a la chica.

-Pues por qué crees que la elegí?- expresó contento el Nara.

-Creí que había sido porque encajaba en tu perfil de "protagonista chillona y gritona".- se burló el joven profesor. Shikamaru solo ahogó una risita.- Bueno hablando en serio, tiene talento esta muchachita, tengo entendido que jamás había hecho teatro o algo por el estilo.

-No, de hecho, la única vez que la vi actuar fue en una obra de la secundaria, y lo hizo bastante bien.- dijo el joven de coleta mientras volvía a reunir a su equipo.- Ya, ¿estamos? Acción!

Sakura retomó su huida por el bosque junto a sus chillidos, sinceramente convencía de adolescente chillona huyendo.

-Corte! Se imprime!- expresó el Nara.- Bien, vamos a necesitar efectos especiales para la próxima escena, quien tiene la sangre falsa?

-Karin.- anunció Lee.

En ese instante, apareció la pelirroja junto a Suigetsu, quienes venían jugando con la sangre falsa.

-Mirame Suigetsu! Podríamos hacer un videoclip!- Karin casi que se había echado toda la sangre falsa en los brazos.

-Hoho mírame a mi! Soy un psicopata asesino en serie!- Suigetsu se había empapado toda la cara.

-WUAJAJAJA TE VES RIDICULO!- Karin se retorcía de la risa y volvieron a echarse encima la sangre falsa manchándose la ropa hasta que les llegó el reto del año.

-KAAARINNN!- Shikamaru se les apareció entremedio y casi que le voló el oído a la pelirroja.

-KYAHHH! OYE QUE MIERDA TE PASA NARA?!- Karin lo comenzó a sacudir mientras que Suigetsu la trató de tranquilizar para salvar al Nara.

-Te importaría dejar de jugar y hacer esto en serio mujer?- le reclamó el Nara una vez que la muchacha lo soltó.

-Ayy él, el director estrella… perdóneme su majestad!- se burló Karin provocando una enorme carcajada en Suigetsu.

-Ya basta! Los dos pónganse serios, vamos!- Shikamaru se dio media vuelta y la pareja simplemente lo siguió, pero no sin mandarle unos buenos comentarios de burla :P

_"En que minuto les pedí ayuda a estos dos? Mendokusei…"_ pensó el joven de coleta, arrepentido de siquiera haberlos invitado al sitio de grabación.

Una vez que el Nara logró hacer la puesta en escena, fue a ver a Sakura a quién la estaba maquillando Hinata.

-Bien Hinata.- expresó contento el muchacho con el resultado.- Tenemos que mantenerlo así, demacrado de acuerdo?

-Iré por un poco de sombra, tengo en mi bolso, vuelvo enseguida!- Hinata se alejó rápidamente dejando a Sakura y Shikamaru solos.

-¿Nerviosa?- le preguntó curioso el muchacho.

-Ay es que nunca pensé que fuese tanto trabajo!- respondió la chica tratando de no parecer nerviosa, pero no lo lograba, los nervios le salían a flor de piel.

-No te preocupes hasta el momento lo has hecho muy bien.- la animó el chico.

-Todo esto es genial, me encanta este mundo.- expresó feliz la pelirrosa.- Cuando actúas se te olvidan todos los atados, te sientes libre!

-Eso pasa cuando haces algo que de verdad te apasiona.- dijo Shikamaru y Sakura solo asintió para luego desviar la mirada algo pensativa.- ¿Te ocurre algo?

-No nada, es que… ya que nos pusimos a hablar de atados recordé unos cuantos que tengo por ahí.- dijo algo melancólica la muchacha.

-¿peleaste con Sasuke?- se aventuró a decir el Nara.

-No, si estoy bien con Sasuke.- respondió pensativa Sakura.- cada día avanzamos más en nuestra relación, él… ha cambiado bastante.

-Sí, ni que lo digas, con decirte que hasta anda de buen humor en el Instituto.- bromeó el Nara, luego miró algo más serio a Sakura.- Entonces, ¿Qué te preocupa? Si se puede saber claro.

-Problemas familiares.- se sinceró la pelirrosa, mientras se levantaba de la silla y miraba de frente a Shikamaru.- ¿No te contó Temari?

-No.- Shikamaru le prestó atención.

-Lo que pasa es que… hace como 5 años mi madre nos abandonó y bueno… hace un par de meses que ella volvió y ha sido muy fuerte para todos.- Sakura desvió un poco la mirada, no podía llorar sino se le correría el maquillaje.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?- empatizó el Nara colocándole la mano en el hombro.

-Yo no la odio Shikamaru, de verdad! Pero es mi hermano el que no la quiere ver ni en pintura. Yo lo único que quiero es abrazarla y… pedirle que se quede conmigo, pero es imposible me entiendes? Es imposible…

-Todos tenemos problemas familiares alguna vez.- analizó Shikamaru.- Mi viejo murió hace cuatro años.

-Sí, lo supe por Karito.- dijo la chica.- Creo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de darte el pésame, lo siento, Shikaku-san fue un gran hombre.

-Gracias.- expresó melancólico el chico al recordar a su padre.- Sakura, solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, después de todo nos conocemos de chicos, talvez no seamos amigos tan cercanos, pero… no sé, siento que con varios de ustedes, por lo menos con los que compartí cuando chico tenemos una especie de conexión.

-Arigato, Shika.- dijo la chica algo sonrojada.- pienso lo mismo hehe.

En ese instante, Hinata llegó con la sombra de ojos y siguió maquillando a Sakura.

000

Naruto había llegado al parque donde estaban filmando la película y luego de ver obligado una performance de Suigetsu y Karin, les preguntó dónde estaba Shikamaru.

-Ay que sé yo! Tirado por ahí!- se quejó Karin molesta porque Naruto no quería convencer a Shikamaru de meterlos en la película.

-Bien, lo iré a buscar, gracias por nada Karin.- Naruto se alejó de la pareja dispuesto a ir a buscar su amigo.

Shikamaru, por su parte, estaba sentado bajo un árbol conversando con Sakura, hablaban de sus respectivas parejas y de lo enamorados que estaban de ellas.

-Bueno tú con Temari ya están listos para el altar, lo que es yo con Sasuke…- Sakura suspiró.- *sigh* siento que ya llevamos como mil años de matrimonio en estos 11 meses.

-De seguro, deberías de haberle visto la cara de perro cada vez que ustedes peleaban, aunque por lo general se desquitaba con Naruto.- bromeó Shikamaru.

-Haha, me imagino.- dijo jocosa la pelirrosa, luego se acercó un poco más a él.- oye y… ¿Temari por qué no vino?

-Anda ayudando a Karito con el tema de la boda, así que no creo que las vayas a ver muy seguido por aquí a esas dos.

-Hmm te tendré que acompañar yo entonces ;)- le dijo coqueta la chica, en eso Naruto llegó a escena.

-Shikamaru?- Naruto no los miró con buena cara, ya que Sakura, sinceramente, estaba demasiado cerca del pelinegro, Shikamaru no se había percatado de esto, pero de la perspectiva de Naruto la escena se veía bastante comprometedora.

000

Después del rodaje, Shikamaru fue a dejar a Sakura a su casa. Antes de que se fuera, ella lo invitó a tomar algo, a lo cual él aceptó, además que estaba muerto de hambre y sed.

-Chan! Llegamos!- anunció Sakura una vez que ambos chicos atravesaron la puerta.- ¿Hacía rato que no venías a mi casa verdad?

-Pues…- Shikamaru recordó la pijamada, pero decidió no emitir comentario, además que estaba oscuro así que sinceramente no le pudo apreciar mucho la casa.- Creo que desde tu cumple pasado.

-El del año antepasado será entonces porque el del año pasado no viniste.- le dijo Sakura inflando los cachetes.

-Bueno, tú sabes por qué no vine.- le dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ni que lo digas…- Sakura puso los ojos en blanco al solo recordar a Fumiko.

-Estás sola?- preguntó el muchacho al no oír a nadie en la casa.

-Sí, mi viejo está en el trabajo y Makoto se va a bailar.

-Que lástima, hace tiempo que no veo a Kizashi-san, oye y Sasuke no te viene a acompañar?

-A veces.- expresó la chica cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo complicemente.

-Bueno ahora que está en el depa te lo voy a vigilar.- bromeó Shikamaru.

-Haha, gracias.- dijo divertida la pelirrosa.- Me acompañas a la cocina? Para ver que podemos picar por ahí.

-Dale! Vamos! Así aprovechamos de celebrar.- expresó contento el pelinegro. En eso ambos se dirigieron a la cocina de la pelirrosa.

000

Sasuke estaba nervioso paseándose por el living del depa. El televisor estaba prendido en medio de una película que nadie estaba sinceramente viendo ya que tanto Karin como Naruto estaban en el quinto sueño, cada uno adueñado de uno de los sofás. Miraba su celular cada 2 minutos, pero nada, ni señales de vida de Sakura. En ese instante sonó el teléfono del departamento y Sasuke salió volando a contestarlo.

-¿Aló?- contestó el Uchiha.- Sabía que me ibas a llamar mujer!

-¿Quién habla?- Temari quedó marcando ocupado con esa respuesta.

-Uhhh…- Sasuke se sonrojó por lo imprudente, debió preguntar primero quién era, pero estaba demasiado ansioso.- Ah! Temari! Perdón creí que eras Sakura. Oye… tú… ¿no la has visto por casualidad?

Lo preguntaba más que nada porque sabía que las grabaciones habían terminado, ya que Naruto había llegado hacía más de una hora.

-No, para nada.- contestó Temari encogiéndose de hombros.- Oye y… ¿Está Shikamaru por ahí? No me contesta su celular lo tiene apagado.

-No, no ha llegado.- A Sasuke no le gustó mucho que justo esos dos anduvieran desaparecidos y con el celular apagado.- Mira hagamos esto, apenas llegue le digo que te llame. Ok… adios.

Sasuke colgó la comunicación y no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado y ansioso. Miró su celular, era tan simple como llamarla a su casa, pero no quería hacerlo, no quería parecer el típico novio desesperado por ver a su chica, ya que… era Sasuke Uchiha! Era imposible que el galán del pueblo estuviera ansioso por llamar a su chica, si la cosa debería ser al revés, ella debería estar ansiosa por llamarlo!

_"Relajate Sasuke, ya te va a llamar, de seguro… se le descargó la batería… y a Shikamaru también… maldición!"_ Sasuke trató de apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, miró a sus dos compañeros quienes estaban en los brazos de Morfeo, suspiró y fue a tomar un poco de agua.

000

-Kanpai!- vitorearon Shikamaru y Sakura en la cocina de ésta última.

-Por la película!- anuncio Sakura chocando copas con el Nara.

-Por tu flamante futuro como actriz de cine.- bromeó Shikamaru contagiando a Sakura. Se sentía tan genial estar así con Shikamaru, era como compartir el tiempo que nunca pudo con él, cuando ella se derretía por sus huesos. Era increíble lo enamorada que estuvo de él, de no tener a Sasuke de seguro se iría derechito a sus brazos sin importarle nada, además que es lo que dicen… el primer amor nunca se olvida. Mientras volvían a chocar copas, unas imágenes brotaron de la mente de Sakura.

_-¿Y que? Igual te amaba!- se confesó Sakura. Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par mientras la pelirrosa se sonrojaba más.- Así es… siempre estuve enamorada de ti Shikamaru, y nunca he dejado de estarlo._

_ La chica quiso acercarse a él, pero el muchacho la rechazó nuevamente alejándose._

_ -Que lindo de tu parte Sakura pero… yo no siento lo mismo, lo siento.- la rechazó Shikamaru. Sakura sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedacitos._

-Sakura!- oyó que la llamaba alguien y volvía a la realidad.

-¿Huh?- Sakura miró a su interlocutor para encontrarse con esa sexy mirada marrón.

-Te estaba hablando, creo que te distrajiste.

-Ah.. perdón perdón! ¿Me decías?

-Te preguntaba donde está el baño.

-Yo te llevo, por aquí sígueme.- Sakura salió de la cocina seguida por el Nara, pero… por instinto, a medio camino, paró en seco, en medio de la sala.- Shikamaru…

-¿Hm?- el Nara también paró en seco.- ¿Pasa algo?

Sakura tragó saliva, no podía ser verdad! ¿Acaso se le había declarado a Shikamaru en la Hacienda Uchiha?! Tenía que preguntarle, sino se moriría de la angustia.

-Tú…- se volteó para verlo de frente.- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en la Hacienda de Sasuke?

-¿A qué te refieres?- el chico la miró sin comprender.

-Pues… cuando todos nosotros estábamos…- Sakura no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. Por lo que les había contado Karito, gracias a esa poción de amor que Fumiko les había puesto en las copas de vino, el viaje se convirtió en una verdadera locura. A Sakura se le cayó la cara de vergüenza cuando se enteró que prácticamente se le estaba regalando a Shikamaru, pero Karito en ningún momento le comentó que se le hubiese declarado. ¿Acaso habría pasado algo entre ellos sin que Karito se enterase?

-¿Lo dices por todo el enredo que pasó con la poción de amor?- se aventuró a decir Shikamaru. Sakura asintió.- Hm… no realmente, salvo lo que me comentó Karito que en mi caso prácticamente la andaba acosando.

-Y yo a ti…- dijo Sakura con los nervios de punta.

-Bueno estábamos bajo los efectos de una pócima. Ninguno de esos sentimientos fue real.- apeló a la lógica el pelinegro.

-Es que…no es tan así…- se atrevió a decir la pelirrosa. Shikamaru la miró atento.- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando íbamos en secundaria Shikamaru?

-Umm… pues sí. - no entendía a que venía eso, pero mejor la dejaba hablar.

-¿Y recuerdas, que yo siempre tuve una actitud un poco extraña contigo?

-¿Extraña?- el Nara la miró sin comprender.- Pues, no que yo recuerde.

-Vaya… definitivamente siempre has sido un despistado.- bromeó la chica.- Shikamaru… lo que quiero decir es que… bueno…siempre tuve una actitud un poco rara contigo de que a veces te evitaba o a veces me trababa al hablar contigo o de repente adoptaba un actitud como de despreocupada o media extraña. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Bueno… sí… había veces en que se podría decir que te ponías rara, pero…- quería decir que no le incumbía, pero no quería sonar grosero.

-Bueno, todo eso tiene una razón.- explicó Sakura acercándose más a él y fijando su jade mirada en sus marrones ojos.- Shikamaru, yo siempre estuve enamorada de ti.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par y casi se le cae la mandíbula. ¿Sakura enamorada de él?! ¿En serio?!

-…y lo sigo estando.- la pelirrosa se colgó de su cuello y le plantó un dulce beso en los labios. El Nara ya había quedado conmocionado por aquella confesión, pero esto lo dejó literalmente en shock. Sakura estaba totalmente fuera de sí, besándolo como si no hubiese mañana. Shikamaru no tuvo más opción que apartarla.

-Sakura!- el muchacho la separó de él y la miró completamente crispado. Sakura volvió a la realidad y su cara se puso de todos los colores.

-Mierda! Mierda que hice!- se llevó sus manos a sus labios.- Gomen! Gomen nasai Shikamaru yo…

Pero el teléfono comenzó a sonar en ese mismo instante. Sakura, para darse un respiro, fue de inmediato a contestar.

-¿Alo?- contestó la chica y su cara se crispó tanto como la de Shikamaru cuando su interlocutor le contestó.- Temari…

A Shikamaru se le paró el corazón y miró a Sakura quien lo miró tan asustada como él.

-Shikamaru? Bueno él…- El Nara reaccionó de inmediato y le hizo señas de que le dijera que no estaba.- él se fue hace rato Temari, me vino a dejar y se fue altiro, ya debe de estar por llegar a tu depa. Sí estoy sola… no, no creo que salga hoy… estoy muy cansada.

Shikamaru se tiró en el sofá, la conmoción aún no se le quitaba, por instinto se tocó los labios que aún seguían húmedos por aquel apasionado beso de la pelirrosa.

-Sí, filmamos todo el día.- continuó Sakura con la conversación con Temari.- Sí… okis… nos vemos mañana, adios.

Una vez que colgó el teléfono miró al Nara, quién le sostuvo la mirada. No hallaba que decirle, sinceramente jamás se había visto envuelto en una situación así, no sabía como reaccionar. Sakura estaba en las mismas, su corazón latía a mil por hora y no hallaba que hacer o decir.

-Shikamaru.- decidió romper el silencio.- discúlpame, eso que pasó recién fue… no sé… un impulso tonto yo…

-Descuida.- Shikamaru se puso de pie y la encaró.- No te preocupes, no estoy enojado en serio. Es solo… bueno… creo que… me pillaste por sorpresa.

-Hehe, bueno supongo que no estás acostumbrado a que se te declaren y luego se te abalancen encima.- bromeó Sakura aún nerviosa.

-Hm, supongo que no.- el muchacho se rascó la nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes Shikamaru.- le dijo Sakura ya un poco más calmada.- Lo que pasó aquí se queda aquí.

-Sakura, no es correcto lo que pasó.- las neuronas de Shikamaru volvieron a hacer contacto.- Yo amo a Temari y tú a Sasuke.

-Lo sé lo sé! Si lo tengo más que claro.- lo trató de tranquilizar la chica.- No te preocupes, fue… la emoción del momento, hehe.

Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo, a lo que Shikamaru decidió que ya era hora de irse, estaba haciendo esperar demasiado a Temari.

-¿No quieres que te preste un polerón? Está muy frío afuera.- ofreció Sakura.

-No, no te preocupes, voy en el auto no es necesario.- estaba muerto de frío, pero sinceramente quería irse de la casa de la pelirrosa lo antes posible.

-Descuida voy y vuelvo!- La pelirrosa subió como avión las escaleras. Shikamaru suspiró y solo atinó a sentarse en uno de los peldaños de ésta. Se llevó las manos al rostro y sus neuronas comenzaron a procesar lo que había ocurrido. ¿De verdad Sakura siempre estuvo enamorada de él?! ¿Cómo rayos nunca se dio cuenta?! Bueno, no es como si ella hubiese sido tan obvia, aunque ahora que lo analizaba bien… ella casi siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando él estaba cerca y… si no mal recordaba se sonrojaba al verlo. No pudo evitar recordar aquel día en que la invitó al baile de primero, Sakura tenía un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas, él había pensado que era porque como había salido corriendo…

-*Sigh* que idiota eras Shikamaru…- dijo en voz alta, pero no se percató que cierta pelirrosa ya venía de regreso.

-¿Hablando solo?- preguntó traviesa la muchacha. Shikamaru se sobresaltó y se puso de pie de inmediato.

-No! Yo solo… pensaba…- ya no podía de los nervios, su cerebro estaba más que colapsado. Sakura, empatizando con el nerviosismo del chico, no dijo nada y solo le pasó el polerón.- Gracias.

-Es el menos femenino que tengo hehe.- bromeó la chica.- así no pasas frío.

-Bien, ahora sí me voy. Que estés bien Sakura!- se despidió el muchacho al terminar de ponerse la prenda y salió rápidamente por la puerta.

-Shikamaru!- el muchacho se volteó a verla.- Mándale saludos a Temari.

-En tu nombre.- dijo cordial, aunque seguía nervioso, y finalmente cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Sakura suspiró y se apoyó en la puerta. Se llevó una de sus manos a sus labios y volvió a suspirar, ese contacto que tuvieron definitivamente no lo olvidaría, nuevamente su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

_"Ay! Que estás haciendo Sakura!"_ pensó algo frustrada la muchacha ya que lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue Sasuke, pero… lamentablemente… no estaba para nada arrepentida de haber besado a Shikamaru…

**Y... Comienza el drama! Enredos, enredos y más enredos. Ojalá les gustase el capi, con mucho cariño para ustedes que me leen.**

**Dockenford, gracias por tu comentario, que bueno q te gustase el capi anterior, lo hice lo mas entretenido posible haha, bueno ya viste como se resolvió todo, a puro amor! Wuajajaja, ahora se viene una tormenta para nuestro querido Shikatema, a ver como salen de esta.**

**Kari! Cuando llegues acá ya estaré subiendo el capi 4 hahaha, nah esta recién en proceso de edición así q falta dont worry.**

**Y a los demás muchos Besitos y abrazos, nos vemos en el siguiente cap. **


	4. Capítulo 4: Culpa

**Y seguimos con el capi 4, nuestro vago sexy se siente culpable por aquel beso con cierta pelirrosa, lo cual por supuesto traerá sus consecuencias, en especial con cierto pelinegro. Enjoy!**

**Capítulo 4: Culpa.**

Iba manejando, pero su cabeza estaba en otra parte, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado. Miró su celular, no quería prenderlo, de seguro tendría un buen par de llamadas perdidas de Temari. Ahora venía lo peor de todo, Temari… se sentía culpable, no solo por el beso con Sakura sino que más que nada… porque le había mentido. Pensó en llamar a Karito y contarle, pero de seguro lo castraba a él y mataba a su amiga, no, no era opción! Además que tampoco quería seguir abusando de su amiga, estaba en la víspera de la preparación de su matrimonio y lo que menos quería era causarle alguna frustración. No! Tenía que resolver esto por su cuenta, ya estaba bastante grandecito para que siempre lo llevasen de la mano. Prendió el celular y llamó a Temari. Se excusó por el retraso, pero le dijo que ya iba camino a su casa.

-¿Qué te demoró tanto amor?- preguntó ingenua la rubia.

-Pues… bueno… fui a dejar a Sakura y después… tuve que ir al set de grabación a buscar mi celular. Lo había dejado allá apagado, lo siento.- Le volvió a mentir! Nuevamente le volvió a mentir!

-*Sigh* no sé para qué rayos te regalé un celular si no lo usas Nara.- lo regañó Temari, pero con tono suave.- Bueno no importa, te espero.

-Sí, me falta poco no te preocupes, te amo.

-Yo también, adiós.- una vez que colgó la comunicación, Shikamaru se sintió nauseabundo, ¿desde cuándo que se le hacía tan fácil mentir y más encima a Temari?! Una bocina lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ya que por estar en su mente casi choca.

_"Mendokusei… ya deja de seguir pensando Shikamaru o acabarás muerto! Solo fue… una mentirita piadosa para evitar problemas… No quiero malos entendidos… y lo que pasó con ella solo fue… una tontería… relájate! No volverá a pasar! Mañana todo será normal! Solo entierra este episodio y ve con tu mujer y disfruta lo que queda de día"_ se autoconvenció el muchacho logrando relajarse algo, pero no del todo…

000

Una vez que el Nara llegó al departamento de Kushina, se bajó del auto rápidamente, ya tenía su típica ansiedad de ver a su rubia, aunque hoy estaba más acrecentada que nunca. Cuando iba a medio camino paró en seco al recordar lo que llevaba puesto.

_"Mierda el polerón!"_ pensó el muchacho. Rápidamente se lo sacó, abrió el auto y lo tiró al asiento trasero. _"Me da pereza dar explicaciones es todo…" _ pensó fastidiado el chico al nuevamente sentirse mal consigo mismo. Una vez que llegó al piso de la rubia, tocó el timbre y ésta lo recibió un poco molesta.

-Hola mi amor.- dijo el muchacho mirándola con carita de pena.

La rubia suspiró resignada y lo hizo pasar mientras él le robaba un beso.

-Lo siento Temari, en serio no quise retrasarme yo-intentó excusarse el Nara.

-Esta bien Shikamaru, lo importante es que viniste.- dijo la chica empáticamente.

-Pero en serio quiero explicarte-

-Ya hombre no es necesario-

-Pero escúchame mujer!

Silencio sepulcral…

Temari miraba a Shikamaru sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Le había levantado la voz?!

Shikamaru estaba pálido como fantasma, ¿Acaso estaba tarado o qué?! ¿Cómo se le ocurría levantarle la voz a Temari?!

Dio gracias a Kamisama que ella estaba tan conmocionada como él, sino ya lo habría arrojado por la ventana.

-Lo siento… perdón Temari, lo siento fui un irrespetuoso!- se disculpó el muchacho agachando la cabeza avergonzado. La molestia de Temari pasó a preocupación. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a su novio?

-Shikamaru.- Temari se acercó a él.- ¿Te pasa algo? Te veo muy nervioso.

-No nada… supongo que… estoy algo estresado por la película, lo siento, talvez no fue buena idea venir.

-Ya, tranquilo.- Temari lo sentó en el sofá.- iré a prepararte algo de té. Relájate un poco.

Shikamaru se acomodó en el sofá mientras la rubia se alejaba a la cocina.

-Oh y mi amor…- Shikamaru volteó la mirada para ver a su amada. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa cínica.- Vuelve a levantarme la voz y la próxima vez no la cuentas ^^

Shikamaru tragó saliva y solo asintió obediente mientras su rubia le lanzaba un beso y se perdía en la cocina.

000

Sasuke se había hartado y había ido adonde las papas queman, a la casa de su chica. Estaba bastante molesto y Sakura no tuvo más opción que excusarse por no haberlo llamado.

-Ay Sasuke, me atrasé perdón. Y cuando llegue a la casa no dejó de sonar el teléfono entre mi papá, mi hermano, mi madre, Hinata, etc…- mintió la pelirrosa, bueno al menos a ella se le hacía mucho más fácil mentir.

-Podrías haber avisado no? Mínimo un mensaje, no te costaba nada.- le reclamó el Uchiha.

-Ay, me entretuve en el camino ok? Lo siento!

-Ahh si?- Sasuke la miró acusadoramente.-¿Y se puede saber con quién te entretuviste tanto al punto de olvidarte de mí?

-Oye Sasuke no seas tonto ya!- Sakura ya se estaba molestando de la insistencia de su novio.

-Yo ya no te entiendo a ti, en serio.- expresó resignado el Uchiha mientras miraba hacia otro lado molesto.

-Ay Sasuke! ¿Y tú cuantas veces te has atrasado y yo nunca te he dicho nada?!

-Oye no me salgas con eso, aquí la única culpable e irresponsable eres tú Sakura!

-Ah si?- Sakura se puso de pie molesta.- ¿Así que todo esto es por mi culpa?! Quieres que te recuerde todo lo que me hiciste sufrir cuando te metiste con Ino?!

-Oye por favor Sakura!- Sasuke también se puso de pie y la encaró.- Eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo!

-Sí, fue hace mucho tiempo! Pero fíjate que a mí no se me olvida para nada todo lo que sufrí, todo lo que lloré, hasta me enfermé Sasuke! Por si no lo recuerdas!- Sakura había colapsado, le estaba echando en cara todo lo que tenía guardado en su aún herido corazón. Sasuke solo guardaba silencio.- Yo aún no confío en ti Sasuke! Perdona que te lo diga, pero me hiciste mucho daño y va a tener que pasar mucho tiempo hasta que vuelva a confiar en ti!

Sakura se giró para darle la espalda y se apoyó en su chimenea. Sasuke, completamente anonadado, se sintió pésimo, de verdad pensaba que las cosas entre ellos habían sanado, pero al parecer no era así… el corazón de Sakura aún estaba herido. El Uchiha solo atinó a acercarse a su novia y pedirle una disculpa.

-Sakura perdóname.- dijo sincero el muchacho, ella aún no lo miraba.- No sigamos peleando por favor, no nos hace bien. Sé que… voy a tener que hacer mucho mérito para ganarme tu perdón y nuevamente tu confianza, pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

Sakura lo miró de reojo y Sasuke se acercó más a ella.

-Te amo.- no pudo evitar ocultar un leve sonrojo que conmovió a Sakura, ella se volteó y tomó el rostro de Sasuke para juntar sus labios con los de él. No sabía cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que pudiese perdonarlo por completo, pero al menos era un comienzo.

000

Finalmente, el Nara no quiso seguir esperando en el sofá y fue a sentarse en la cocina mientras Temari le preparaba té y aprovechaba de también preparar la cena, aunque su mente se desvió de la chica a otra chica en particular. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza, no podía parar de pensar en aquel beso con Sakura y sentirse culpable.

-Shikamaru!- volvió al planeta tierra.

-¿HUh?- miró confuso a su chica y a la vez nervioso.

-Te estaba hablando hombre!- Temari ya se estaba comenzando a molestar por su falta de atención.

-Lo siento… es que… estoy cansado no he dormido nada…¿Me decías?

-Nada importante.- Temari dejó cocinando la cena y se acercó a su chico para pasarle su taza de té.

-Gracias.- el muchacho tomó un pequeño sorbo.

-Bueno, supongo que cenas y te vas.- el Nara sintió el tono de voz de su amada entre triste y molesto y se sintió peor.

-No si puedo quedarme un rato más, no te he visto en todo el día, quiero estar contigo.- Shikamaru abrazó a Temari por la cintura mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza, notaba que algo lo acongojaba, no era tonta, algo le pasaba, pero trataría de sonsacárselo después. Shikamaru, por su parte, se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza sin querer soltarla.

_"No volveré a mentirte Temari, te juro que no te volveré a mentir…"_

000

Al día siguiente, Karito había ido al departamento de los muchachos para ir a almorzar con Lee. El muchacho estaba duchándose, así que ella aprovechó de ir a la cocina a comer un snack y conversar con su mejor amigo.

-Después de almorzar van a ir a ver su nuevo depa?- le preguntó el Nara a su amiga mientras tomaba una taza de té, le había hecho bien irse a dormir, al parecer el tema de la película también lo tenía estresado y no pensando muy bien, decidió dejar el tema de Sakura atrás y volver a la rutina.

-See.- dijo la muchacha atacando unas galletitas.- No te voy a decir que no estoy nerviosa porque te mentiría. ¿Oye, tienes tu cámara? Quiero sacarle fotos al depa así cero kilometro, de recuerdo.

-Sí, vamos a mi pieza, te la paso altiro.- el Nara junto con la Sarutobi se dirigieron a la habitación del pelinegro. Después de buscar como loco no la encontró.- Hmm que raro, ¿dónde la dejé?

-De seguro la pusiste en el lugar más idiota.- la chica estaba buscando en los cajones de su amigo.

-Espera, parece que está en la bodega, igual sigue buscando!- el muchacho salió de la habitación hacia la bodega. Karito lo vió desaparecer por la esquina y volvió a su cometido. Era increíble la falta que hacía Shiho, ya que los cajones de su amigo eran un desastre, no sabía si era el cajón de las poleras o los calzoncillos, como que había popurrí de todo. Mientras revolvía las prendas algo llamó su atención. Al fondo de aquel cajón había una cajita. Karito, curiosa, tomó aquella cajita entre sus manos, la abrió y sus ojos casi se desorbitaron al ver lo que contenía.- Ya la encontré!

Shikamaru había vuelto con la bendita cámara. Karito le estaba dando la espalda.

-Karito? ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó curioso el Nara al ver que la Sarutobi no reaccionaba.

-*Sigh*¿Es que acaso no puedes soportar estar un paso atrás de mí, Nara?- se burló la Sarutobi mientras se volteaba y le meneaba el anillo que estaba dentro de aquella caja a su amigo.

-Supongo que no…- expresó el muchacho sonriendo.

-Se le verá hermoso a Temari, tienes buen gusto ;)

El muchacho no pudo evitar sonrojarse y recordar aquel día en que lo compró, había sido cuando habían ido con Konohamaru a grabar las argollas de matrimonio de su amiga. Cuando Temari había ido a ayudar al muchachito con aquello, Shikamaru aprovechó la oportunidad de comprarle el anillo que tanto le había gustado a su rubia. No tenía ninguna duda, quería pedirle matrimonio, pero iba a hacerle caso a su mujer y esperar a que terminaran el instituto, aunque si se le presentaba alguna oportunidad de pedírselo antes, la tomaría.

-Karito, estoy listo!- se oyó la voz de Lee.

-Bien, hora de la acción!- Karito tomó la cámara de su amigo y le devolvió su anillo mientras iba al encuentro con Lee.

Shikamaru devolvió el anillo a su lugar y alzó la mirada hacia una foto que tenía con Temari, en la que ambos estaban en el País de la Nieve, aquel hermoso viaje que marcó un antes y un después en su relación y en su proyección con ella.

"_Mujer problemática, te pillaré desprevenida algún día y te haré mi esposa"_ pensó jocoso el muchacho al recordar lo esquiva que era su mujer con respecto a ese tema, pero eso le gustaba…

000

En la tarde-noche, una vez que Karito y Lee ya habían visto su nuevo departamento, la castaña había ido a visitar a Sakura, ya que ésta la había invitado a tomar té.

-Ay estoy muerta de cansancio amiga con todo esto de la película.- expresó cansada la pelirrosa.- Oye y como es el nuevo depa?!

-Pues, está bien, le saqué fotos, así que mañana iré a revelarlas, después te las muestro.- dijo contenta la muchacha.

-Que rico que viniste amiga, de verdad que necesitaba hablar con alguien!

Karito la miró suspicaz.

-¿En serio? Y de que te urge hablar tanto?- dijo Karito suspicaz. Sakura la miró con plátano en la boca.

-Ay mujer! Solo quería compartir nada más!- dijo algo nerviosa la muchacha.

-Ajá, ¿y que hiciste anoche, después del rodaje? ¿Saliste con Sasuke?- Karito atacó una manzana.

-No.- dijo algo melancólica.- me vino a ver eso si.

-¿Pelearon?- se aventuró a decir la muchacha.

-Bueno sí, le dije todo lo que tenía adentro.

-¿Y que hizo él?

-Bueno, se sintió mal obviamente, pero… curiosamente, me entendió y… dijo que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por… porque lo nuestro funcione.- dijo la muchacha algo sonrojada.

-Es lo que te digo mujer, ese hombre te ama, se demoró un poco en entenderlo, pero… él te quiere Sakura , no te olvides de eso, y si está dispuesto a recuperarte creo que es un buen comienzo para que ambos empiecen a sanar sus heridas.- analizó la muchacha.

-Gracias, Karito.- dijo contenta la pelirrosa, en eso la castaña comenzó a servirse más té y Sakura comenzó a sentir ansiedad, a quién engañaba, la razón por la que la había llamado no era solamente para comentarle lo de Sasuke, sino que era para contarle lo que había ocurrido con el Nara.- Karito…

-¿Sí?- dijo despreocupada la muchacha mientras se terminaba de servir té.

-Karito yo…- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.- Yo anoche…

Karito la miró fijo. Puso su taza de té nuevamente en la mesa y le prestó atención.

-Tú anoche…

_Inner Sakura: DILE MIERDA DILE!_

-Le dije a Sasuke que lo amaba.- no se atrevió, no podía hacerlo! Era seguro que Karito la mataba allí mismo!

-eh?- Karito la miró con ojos de punto.

-Voy por agua caliente!- Sakura agarró la tetera y fue a la cocina por más agua. Karito la miró enarcando una ceja hasta que se perdió de vista, esto no le gustaba para nada.

"_Ahora que hiciste Sakura…"_

000

Naruto y Hinata se besaban como si no hubiese mañana en el departamento. Shikamaru pasó de puntitas a la cocina para no molestarlos, pero al llegar se tuvo que devolver porque cierta prenda en el suelo le llamó la atención. El polerón de Sakura! Tenía que devolvérselo! Ya que veía venir algún conflicto por culpa de éste. En ese instante tocaron el timbre.

-Yo abro!- les dijo a la pareja mientras cortaban su beso. Dejó el polerón en la mesa y fue a abrir.- Que hay Karin!

-¿Cómo que qué hay Karin?! Ayúdame animal!- la muchacha venía con las compras de la semana. El Nara suspiró y la ayudó con las cosas, al igual que Naruto y Hinata. Una vez que dejaron la cocina impecable, Naruto iba a retomar sus besos con Hinata mientras que Shikamaru iba directo hacia el polerón.- ¿Adonde creen que van?! Ustedes me dejan sus piezas impecables y después se van a pololear!

-Pero Karin!- dijeron los dos muchachos al unísono.

-PERO NADA! A TRABAJAR PAR DE VAGOS!- La muchacha los pescó de sus ropas y se los llevó arrastrando hacia sus habitaciones. Hinata, un poco incómoda, aprovechó de despedirse de su chico.

-NO HINATA! NO TE VAYAS!- Chilló el rubio tratando de zafarse de Karin, pero no lo soltaba por nada del mundo.

-Naruto, es tarde y quedé de verme con Temari, luego hablamos.- dijo la muchacha mientras tomaba su cartera.

-Mándale saludos, dile que la amo!- aprovechó de decir Shikamaru.

-De acuerdo ^^. – dijo la peliazul mientras cruzaba la puerta.

-Ya mucho blah blah poca acción, a trabajar!- los tiró a ambos a sus respectivas habitaciones.- Y no salen hasta que esas piezas brillen!

"_Shiho vuelve!"_ pensó el Nara mientras comenzaba a agarrar sus prendas.

-TE ODIO KARIN!- oyó chillar a su amigo y también oyó un golpe cerrado, cortesía de Karin seguro…

Sasuke, quién venía saliendo de su pieza, trató de pasar desapercibido hacia la cocina aprovechando que Karin estaba distraída con Naruto, pero a medio camino la chica lo divisó.

-Sasuke-kun!- chilló la pelirroja empujando a Naruto hacia su pieza nuevamente y cerrándole la puerta en las narices.- ¿Cómo estás?!

-Que hay Karin.- Sasuke no tuvo más opción que saludarla.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?- se le acercó sensualmente.- Recién llegue del super ;)

-…, si tú quieres…- Sasuke tuvo que retroceder unos pacitos para alejarse de aquella loca pelirroja, no es que no le gustara el trato de Karin hacia él ya que lo trataba bastante bien en comparación a como trataba a sus demás compañeros, pero sus insinuaciones lo descolocaban un poco.

-Por supuesto que sí! Te prepararé algo delicioso!- inmediatamente lo pasó de largo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y se perdía en la cocina.

Sasuke suspiró y se dispuso a sentarse en el sofá para esperar a Karin, pero algo le llamó la atención. Había una prenda bien colorida en la mesa y a Sasuke le pareció conocida. Tomó la prenda y la analizó minuciosamente.

-Karin.- llamó a la muchacha, quién se asomó de inmediato.- ¿De quién es este polerón?

La pelirroja se acercó al muchacho y tomó la prenda para mirarla, pero no se le hacía conocida para nada.

-Ni idea de quien será, ¿por?- preguntó curiosa la muchacha devolviéndole la prenda.

-No, por nada.- Sasuke recibió el polerón con un semblante no muy bonito, pues sabía perfectamente de quién era, pero el por qué estaba en el departamento era algo que iba a averiguar.

000

Al día siguiente en el Instituto de Hombres, Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar en aquel polerón, estaba segurísimo que hacía rato que no se lo veía puesto a Sakura y ella las veces que había ido al departamento, no lo había llevado puesto ya que era un polerón deportivo y Sakura por lo general cuando iba a verlo se vestía más femenina. Por instinto su vista se posó en el Nara, quién, como siempre, dormía en plena clase.

"_Ya basta Sasuke, si Sakura te dijo que no pasa nada es porque no pasa nada!"_ se dijo mentalmente Sasuke y volvió a lo suyo… mirar por la ventana…

Ya en el recreo, Choji, Naruto y Sai fueron a comprar al kiosko y tanto Sasuke como Shikamaru se quedaron rezagados en el árbol. El Nara se apoyó en éste y cerró los ojos para dormitar un poco, mientras que el Uchiha hacía como que leía un libro, pero en realidad observaba de reojo al joven de coleta. Decidió romper el hielo, algo inusual en él.

-¿Cómo va el tema de tu película?- dijo de repente Sasuke. Shikamaru abrió los ojos y lo miró de reojo. El Uchiha le sostuvo la mirada.

-Bien…- dijo el Nara levantándose un poco.- El fin de semana avanzamos harto.

-Ajá, ¿Y que tal lo está haciendo Sakura?

-Bien, de hecho, lo hace excelente, ella tiene talento para el tema de la actuación.

-Sí, lo sé, siempre le ha gustado eso.- expresó Sasuke tratando de sonar despreocupado, pero sin apartarle la mirada. Shikamaru se sintió algo incómodo, pero gracias a Kami los muchachos regresaron con los víveres.

-Chan!- chilló Naruto con hamburguesas en la mano.- ¿Quién quiere?

Shikamaru agarró su hamburguesa, pero Sasuke no quizo la suya.

-Bueno, más para mi hihi, ñam!

-Cerdo…- murmuró Sasuke retomando su lectura.

-¿Qué me dijiste teme?!- el conflicto de todos los días, al menos el Nara pudo disfrutar de su hamburguesa tranquilo ya que la atención de Sasuke se desvió a su rubio amigo, bendito Naruto!

000

Ya en la tarde, en el departamento, Sasuke seguía debatiéndose si enfrentar al Nara o no, necesitaba salir de esa maldita duda sino de verdad pensaba que se iba a volver loco.

"_Argh! Sólo pregunta y ya!"_ Sasuke salió de su alcoba y vió a Naruto, Karin y Shikamaru tomando té en la mesa.

-Que hay!- saludó el muchacho acercándose a la mesa.

-Sasuke-kun!- Karin se puso de pie.- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?!

-Si gustas.- dijo sin más Sasuke mientras la muchacha iba a la cocina. Sasuke cruzó miradas con Shikamaru y luego las vistas de ambos se posaron en aquel polerón que yacía sobre el sillón. Nuevamente intercambiaron miradas y al ver que el Nara volvía a lo suyo Sasuke decidió hablar.

-Oigan!- llamó Sasuke al grupo mientras Karin comenzaba a poner una taza a su lado para que Sasuke se sentara junto a ella.- ¿De quién es ese polerón?

-Mío no es!- respondió Naruto automático mientras se devoraba su sándwich.

-Mío tampoco Sasuke-kun.- dijo dulcemente la pelirroja. Naruto sintió literalmente náuseas. Ver los intentos fallidos de su prima de coquetearle a Sasuke lo enfermaban. El Uchiha miró a Shikamaru y éste no tuvo más opción que responder.

-Um… ese polerón es de Sakura.- respondió lo más tranquilo que pudo el Nara, pero el corazón se le quería salir del puro pánico.

-Hmp, lo supuse.- expresó el Uchiha con tono molesto.- porque es idéntico al que le regalé cuando cumplimos dos meses. Y… ¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo aquí?

Naruto y Karin miraron al Nara, quién puso su mejor cara de poker.

-Se le quedó en una filmación.- fue todo lo que se le pudo ocurrir.

-Pff menos mal que esa mocosa tiene la cabeza pegada al cuello porque de seguro la perdería.- expresó sin tapujos la pelirroja. Naruto y Shikamaru se pusieron azules por el comentario y miraron a Sasuke, quién simplemente tomó el polerón ignorando por completo el comentario de Karin.

-¿Así que se le quedó en una filmación eh?- repitió el Uchiha mientras olía la prenda.- Sabes, me parece extraño que digas eso cuando el polerón está pasado a perfume de hombre.

Shikamaru casi se atraganta con el té, no sabía como mierda responder a eso, por suerte, Naruto trató de suavizar la cosa.

-Pues… yo no lo encuentro extraño.- dijo el rubio mirando a su amigo.- Cuando Hinata me abraza hay veces que su perfume se queda impregnado en mi ropa.

Sasuke lo miró y suavizó un poco el semblante.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, considerando que Sakura cada vez tiene más amigos hombres.- lo dijo de forma irónica, pero Shikamaru no podía caer, además la conversación lo tenía tan nervioso, aunque no se le notase, que temía decir alguna estupidez que rompiera toda su fachada.

-Bueno, yo me voy.- el Nara decidió marcharse antes de que le diera un paro cardiaco ahí mismo.- Tengo que ver unas cosas de la película.

Pasó por al lado del Uchiha, quién no le quitó la vista de encima ni un minuto, incluso el Nara sintió que lo seguía mirando una vez que le dio la espalda. Eso era algo que siempre odiaría de los Uchiha… cuando se obsesionan con algo no lo sueltan hasta que quedan conformes.

"_Y si te pueden estrujar hasta que no quede nada de ti mejor aún, malditos Uchihas"_ pensó frustrado el Nara mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Lo peor de todo… que aún sentía la mirada de Sasuke clavada en su espalda…

000

Más tarde, Shikamaru fue a visitar a Sakura para contarle como habían salido las primeras imágenes de la película ya que por fin pudo verlas en video.

-¿Y cómo salieron?!- preguntó emocionada la pelirrosa.

-Hmm pues… bien, pudieron ser mejor, pero… están decentes.- dijo el chico con tono neutro.

-¿Qué?! Pero… yo creí que…

-Nah si salieron buenas, era broma.

-Ay Shikamaru!- le dio un golpecito en el brazo.- en serio están buenas?

-Excelentes.- dijo contento el Nara.

-KYAH! QUE EMOCION!- Sakura se le abalanzó y nuevamente… volvió a besarlo…pero esta vez… de forma más efusiva y posesiva.

-…- Shikamaru esta vez tuvo que reaccionar apartando a Sakura.- Sakura!

La muchacha, aún colgada del cuello de él, reaccionó y se apartó rápidamente del muchacho.

-Ay no! Lo hice otra vez! Perdón perdón!- se disculpó la pelirrosa.

-Sakura esto no está bien.

-Si lo sé! Lo sé! Pero…- en ese instante sonó el timbre y el corazón se les paró a ambos.- ¿Quién será?

-Si no sabes tú, menos yo.- Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y nuevamente el timbre sonó.- Ve a ver.

-Sí… claro…- el corazón le latía a mil por hora, para qué hablar que el sonrojo de sus mejillas se notaba hasta en el polo norte de seguro. No perdió más tiempo y fue a abrir, y cuando vió quién estaba detrás de la puerta, se puso de color azul.- Sasuke!

-Hola mi amor.- El Uchiha entró y le dio un beso en los labios.- ¿Y qué quieres hacer hoy…?

Sasuke entró a la residencia Haruno y cuando se topó con el Nara su cara cambió de contenta a seria en menos de un microsegundo.

-¿Shikamaru?- Sasuke lo miró suspicaz y el Nara solo quería que lo tragase la tierra en ese mismo instante.

"_Mendokusei, ¿por qué me persigue la desgracia por kami?!"_ de verdad a veces creía que le habían echado mal de ojo. Se quedaron mirando fijamente en silencio, Sasuke no le apartaba la mirada, Sakura se mordía las uñas y Shikamaru pasaba la mirada de Sasuke a Sakura y de Sakura a Sasuke.

-Bueno… yo me voy, ya es tarde.- decidió romper el hielo el Nara y salir del lugar lo más rápido posible. Se acercó a Sakura.- Y recuerda lo que hablamos.

Sasuke miró con furia a su compañero, a qué mierda se refería con ese "Recuerda lo que hablamos"?!

-Y pasa por el estudio a ver lo que va de película, está quedando genial.- dijo un poco más relajado el muchacho.- La imágenes están super bonitas en serio.

-Sí! De todas maneras!- dijo la pelirrosa tratando de sonar relajada, pero los nervios la carcomían por dentro y mirar de reojo la cara de Sasuke no le ayudaba. En ese instante Shikamaru miró a Sasuke.

-Um… ¿tienes llave Sasuke?

-Sí, lógico.- respondió seco el Uchiha.

-Bien, no llegues muy tarde.- trató de simpatizar el Nara, pero el Uchiha no le daba ni indicios de querer simpatizar.- Te voy a dejar la luz prendida, por si acaso.

Una vez que Shikamaru abrió la puerta, Sakura no pudo evitar abrir la boca.

-Maneja con cuidado ok?- dijo la chica preocupada.

Ok… esto fue lo que rebalsó el vaso. La furia de Sasuke se le subió hasta la punta del pelo. Iba a abrir la boca, pero prefirió esperar a que Shikamaru se largase.

-Adios!- Shikamaru se largó de inmediato, en especial cuando sintió la furia del Uchiha ir en aumento. Afuera, casi que se fue corriendo a su auto.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la residencia Haruno, tanto Sasuke como Sakura guardaron silencio sepulcral. La pelirrosa estaba con los nervios de punta, así que decidió huir de la escena.

-Iré a prepararte algo amor.- expresó la chica mientras se disponía a huir a la cocina.

-No quiero nada Sakura!- le dijo el Uchiha con tono molesto.

-Ay Sasuke! Que te pones complicado!- la muchacha se giró para verlo de frente.- No te pases rollo con Shikamaru ya? Él vino a contarme de la película nada más!

Sasuke la miró fijamente como analizándola.

-Ya! No me mires feo quieres?!- Sakura le dio la espalda.

-No, si no te estoy mirando feo Sakura!- le aclaró el tema el pelinegro.- Es solo que no me gusta tu cercanía con Shikamaru.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?- se giró a verlo cruzandose de brazos.

-Tú sabes perfectamente por qué Sakura.

-Ay Sasuke! Ya te aclaré ese asunto! Ya no me gusta Shikamaru, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo!

-Pues no lo demuestras Sakura.- dijo Sasuke seriamente mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Sakura solo guardó silencio agachando la mirada y finalmente el Uchiha se sentó en el sofá.- Mira Sakura, no quiero pelear ya? He tenido un día super complicado, mi cabeza me da vueltas y vueltas y…

-Ya ya! Ven aquí.- Sakura se sentó junto a su chico.- Te haré un masaje para que te relajes.

Sasuke cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse, pero su mente no quería dejarlo tranquilo y un horrible recuerdo vino a su mente.

_-¿Qué mierda crees que haces Sakura?!- Sasuke la giró bruscamente hacia él.- ¿No que no era en serio lo de Shikamaru?_

_ -Pues te mentí! Sí es en serio! Estoy perdida y completamente enamorada de él! Así que suéltame Uchiha!- Sakura intentó zafarse, pero el pelinegro la sostuvo más firme, su furia había aumentado._

_ -¿Qué?! ¿Qué mierda quieres decir con eso?! ¿ESTAS DE COÑA O QUE SAKURA?!_

_ -NO ESTOY DE COÑA! ESTOY ENAMORADA DE SHIKAMARU! Y MAS TE VALE QUE ME SUELTES A MENOS QUE QUIERAS QUE TE PARTA ESA CARA DE NIÑITO LINDO SASUKE!_

_ El Uchiha la soltó de la pura conmoción._

_ -Sabes lo que estás diciendo no Sakura…_

_ -Ay! Qué quieres? Que te lo dibuje?!- le dijo exasperada la chica.- Por qué te crees lo mejor que hay en Konoha?, sí estás rico eso no lo niego, pero Shikamaru está rico, es inteligente, es sensible y vaya que sabe tratar a una mujer!_

_ Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par y no pudo ni decir ni hacer nada._

_ -Sayonara Sasuke Uchiha!- Sakura dio media vuelta y fue tras Shikamaru._

No había querido decirle nada a Sakura, pues de seguro ella no recordaría nada debido a que estaba bajo los efectos de la poción, pero él… sí que lo recordaba, y sinceramente el haberla escuchado decir eso le había hecho una herida profunda en su corazón, a pesar de que no fuese lo que ella realmente sentía, pero… ese era el problema… ¿de verdad no había ninguna pizca de verdad en esas palabras? ¿De verdad no sentía absolutamente nada por Shikamaru?

Sasuke se levantó de golpe, asustando a Sakura.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué tienes?- se preocupó la pelirrosa. El muchacho solo la miró de reojo, iba a contestarle, pero el teléfono sonó. Sakura lo contestó al instante.- ¿Aló? Temari! Si, si ya se fue a tu depa… hace como 5 minutos… ok… adiós.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, quien le dijo finalmente que estaba cansado y que se iría al departamento.

-¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar?- le ofreció la pelirrosa.

-No, si vine en auto, no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana, adios.- se despidió el Uchiha y rápidamente salió de la residencia Haruno. Sakura lo miró por la ventana y una vez que el muchacho se perdió en la esquina suspiró.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Sakura?!- se dijo a sí misma.- Deja de meterte en líos por favor!

Finalmente fue a su recámara y se tiró de una en la cama.

000

Al día siguiente, en la noche, Sakura había ido al departamento a visitar a Sasuke para limar un poco las asperezas. Cuando le abrieron la puerta, se encontró cara a cara con Shikamaru.

-¿Sakura?- el muchacho se sorprendió de verla.

-Hola, Shika.- saludó la muchacha alegre.- ¿Está Sasuke?

-No, no está, salió con Kenjiro a no sé que cosa.- respondió el Nara mientras hacía pasar a la pelirrosa.

-Shikamaru.- lo llamó la chica, éste la miró.- yo… quería aprovechar también de hablar contigo.

-Dime.

-Quería pedirte disculpas por… mi doble desubicadez.- dijo la chica avergonzada.

-¿Doble?- el Nara la miró sin comprender.

-Bueno el beso de ayer y el de la otra vez…

-Ah… ok.- Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.- No te preocupes, son… cosas que pasan…

-Sí… dos veces, hehe.- hubo un silencio incómodo.- Shika, yo… no quiero que pienses que soy una fresca, que me estoy aprovechando es solo que…

-¿Qué?

Sakura se acercó al muchacho.

-Que nunca te había tenido así Shika, tan… cerca, siempre te miré de lejos, siempre te vi tan… inalcanzable y… el que ahora estemos así es casi como… un sueño hecho realidad ¿me entiendes?

Iba a besarlo de nuevo, pero Shikamaru fue más rápido y la paró antes, quedaron a centímetros de la boca del otro.

-Sakura yo…

-Oye Shikamaru voy a salir con Karito y Lee, ¿quieres ven…?- Naruto apareció de la nada y vió la comprometedora escena. Shikamaru y Sakura se separaron al instante.- ¿Interrumpo algo?

-No! No te preocupes Naruto, si… no interrumpiste nada.- dijo nervioso el Nara con el corazón latiéndole a mil. Sakura guardó silencio.

-¿Bueno y…?- preguntó Naruto. Shikamaru lo quedó mirando sin comprender.- ¿Vienes o no?

-Ahh eso! Pues… no, estoy cansado, para la próxima.- rechazó la oferta el pelinegro.

-Bueno, yo me voy.- dijo la pelirrosa. Shikamaru se ofreció a irla a dejar a su auto, a lo que la muchacha aceptó. Una vez que llegaron al auto de la muchacha, ésta tomó la palabra.- Perdóname Shikamaru, de verdad lo siento! Yo… no quiero meternos en problemas es solo que… Ay no sé!

-Ya Sakura, tranquila.- la trató de calmar el Nara.- Si lo dices por Naruto, no te preocupes, yo le voy a explicar.

-Soy una tonta Shikamaru, por estos impulsos tontos estoy poniendo en riesgo nuestras relaciones! Te imaginas si nos hubiese visto Sasuke?! Me muero!- expresó la chica nerviosa, de solo imaginarselo se moría del miedo.

-Es por eso mismo que vamos a parar esto.- razonó el Nara.- Talvez debería no ir tan seguido a verte. Creo que… no te hace bien.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.- empatizó la chica.- lo mejor será solo vernos en las grabaciones. Relación meramente profesional!

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor.- dijo el muchacho.- De todas formas, ha sido un placer trabajar contigo.

-Igual hehe.- Sakura se acercó a la puerta de su auto.- ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si te hubiese dicho mis sentimientos en la secu? ¿Crees que ahora, estaríamos juntos?

Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par.

-No lo sé, talvez, quien sabe.- expresó el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, supongo que ya da igual, el punto es que no lo hice y ahora… tanto tú como yo estamos enamorados de alguien más.

-Sí.

-No te preocupes, no te volveré a molestar. Adiós, que estés bien.- se despidió la pelirrosa mientras se metía a su auto y encendía el motor. Shikamaru la quedó mirando hasta que se perdió en el horizonte y unas manos en sus hombros casi le dieron un paro cardíaco.

-Tranquilo hombre, soy yo!- lo tranquilizó Naruto.

-Naruto, qué mierda?! Casi me matas del susto!- lo retó el Nara por casi matarlo. Naruto simplemente lo miró serio por lo que Shikamaru se tranquilizó al instante.

-Tenemos que hablar seriamente Shikamaru.

-Sí, tenemos que hablar.- Shikamaru y Naruto volvieron al departamento y el Nara le contó lo ocurrido con Sakura y de que ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él en la secundaria.

-Vaya, y yo desviviéndome por ella cuando estaba loca por ti.- dijo melancólico el rubio.- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Bueno le dije que mejor guardemos un poco de distancia, creo que es lo mejor, me ve y… creo que la aloco un poco.- explicó Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza, en señal de nerviosismo.

-Ay él, el galán!- se burló Naruto. Shikamaru resopló fastidiado, talvez a sujetos como a Naruto o a Sasuke les gustara eso, pero a él para nada, eso de ser galán y atraer chicas era un mero fastidio.- ¿Y te gusta?

-¿Qué?- esa pregunta lo pilló por sorpresa.

-Eso, si te gusta Sakura-chan.

-No! Osea… es bonita, es simpática, pero… no Naruto, no siento nada por ella. Me da pena decírselo en la cara porque… bueno… ella estuvo mucho tiempo enamorada de mi y yo el idiota jamás me di cuenta.

-Osea que te sientes culpable ¿eso?

-No, no Naruto! Le tengo cariño, mucho cariño, si más que mal la conozco desde que somos niños, pero así como sentir algo por ella o que me guste… no.

-Bueno, si tienes las cosas claras, entonces no hay problema.- dijo Naruto más relajado.- Ahora, si Temari-chan se entera-

-No Naruto!- sentenció el Nara mirando fijamente a su amigo.- Temari no puede enterarse ¿entendiste? Nunca!

-Ay Shikamaru, Temari de seguro debe saber lo de Sakura, más que mal son amigas, no? De seguro te va a entender.

-No quiero causar un conflicto entre ellas Naruto. Fue algo que pasó y punto.

-Dos veces y si no llego ya venía la tercera.- dijo el rubio con mirada acusadora.

-Sí, pero no se va a volver a repetir! Ya no más!- dijo el Nara seriamente.

-Está bien Shikamaru, me quedaré callado, pero te voy a decir algo.- Naruto puso un semblante más serio.- Tú sabes que Sasuke también es mi amigo y no me gustaría que sufriera por esto. Así que te lo digo de una, si vuelvo a ver algo raro entre tú y Sakura-chan, esta vez no me voy a quedar callado, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo Naruto, y no te preocupes porque esto no volverá a pasar.

-¿Y piensas contarle a Karito?

-Estás loco? Ella si que me mata Naruto, no, no lo haré, ni siquiera tengo pensado contárselo a Choji, no, esto queda entre tú y yo, Naruto.

-Vale vale.- dijo el chico despreocupado.- Pff, patán. ¿En serio qué te ven? A mi ya se me hace que le ganaste a Sasuke.

Shikamaru lo miró sin comprender.

-Mira contemos, Fumiko-chan, Temari-chan, Shiho, Sakura-chan, Karito-

-Karito no cuenta, hombre!

-Pero igual la besaste! Así que cuenta! Van 5! A ver quien más, Tayuya-

-¿Tayuya?! Mi compañera de trabajo?!

-Ay si te tiene ganas Shikamaru no te hagas!

-Ridiculo! No! Sacarla, no seas idiota, además anda con Kidomaro.

-¿Y? se queda igual 6! Ah si, Tenten también te encuentra rico, van 7.

\- ¿Pero que…?

-A ver recapitulo… Fumiko-chan, Sakura-chan, Temari-chan, Hinata-

-¿HINATA?!- Shikamaru lo quedó mirando con la cara toda crispada. Naruto abrió los ojos como pepas y se tapó la boca.

\- Oops! No! Hinata no! Se me salió!

-Naruto…- Shikamaru estaba literalmente azul.

-AY NO LE DIGAS QUE TE CONTE SHIKAMARU ! ME VA A MATAR!-Chilló Naruto todo asustado.

-No me digas que Hinata también…

-Sí imbécil! Tenías loca a mi Hinata en la secu, pero que no se te suba me oíste? Le tocas un pelo y te mato!

-Por supuesto que no, Naruto! A Hinata la veo como amiga, jamás se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza que- pero el Nara no pudo seguir hablando ya que en ese instante alguien abría la puerta. Los dos amigos al ver que era Sasuke se quedaron calladitos.

-Hola, que hay!- saludó el Uchiha. Naruto y Shikamaru lo saludaron de vuelta.- ¿Oigan y me llamó Sakura?

Shikamaru y Naruto intercambiaron miradas y el Nara finalmente respondió.

-No, no te llamó.- respondió Shikamaru mientras tomaba su té. Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se fue a la cocina, Naruto lo siguió no sin antes cruzar una última mirada con Shikamaru.

_-_ _8 maldito! 8!- _le susurró Naruto mientras que el Nara le tiraba un cojín para que cerrara la boca. Definitivamente su cabeza quería explotarle, enterarse que casi todas las féminas que frecuentaba o estaban enamoradas de él o les atraía definitivamente no se lo esperaba. Trató de respirar profundo y tranquilizarse.

_"Tranquilo Nara, son cosas que pasan, ahora vuelve a tu vida normal y aquí no pasó nada"_

000

Había llegado por fin el último día de grabación y todos estaban vueltos locos viendo los últimos detalles, en especial Shikamaru, que corría literalmente de allá para acá. Naruto le comentaba a Sakura algunos cambios en el guión para la escena final, a lo que la muchacha asentía, más por inercia que por otra cosa, ya que estaba algo nerviosa por lo que había pasado en el departamento con Shikamaru.

-Naruto.- lo llamó Sakura, el muchacho dejó de mirar el guión para posar su vista en ella.- Yo… quisiera hablar contigo sobre lo de la otra vez.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan, Shikamaru ya me explicó, no te preocupes.- suavizó el tema el rubio.

-Sí, pero… no me gustaría que pensaras otra cosa. Shikamaru y yo solo somos amigos y… Ay que te contó?! - Fue directo al grano porque la angustia la carcomía.

\- Pues… que estabas loquita por él en la secu...

-Te contó eso?!- a Sakura se le cayó la cara de vergüenza.

-Ya Sakura-chan, no te preocupes, de todas formas, te entiendo, yo… también tuve un amor imposible cuando chico.- expresó el rubio desviando un poco la mirada de la pelirrosa.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién?- la curiosidad pudo más.

-Tú.- le dijo Naruto sin más, mirándola fijo.

Sakura quedó de piedra y sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín fuerte. ¿Naruto enamorado de ella?! Bueno… siempre lo sospechó, pero… como nunca le dijo nada, además que a ella tampoco le agradaba mucho el rubio.

-Naruto tú…- Sakura no hallaba que decir.

-Hehe, pero no te preocupes Sakura-chan, son cosas de niños ^^.- le dijo alegre el muchacho.- Así como a ti te gustaba Shikamaru, a mí me gustabas tú, pero eso ya está en el pasado.

-Perdón por haber sido tan mala contigo Naruto, de verdad no te lo merecías, tú siempre has sido una gran persona y un gran amigo, de verdad.- se sinceró Sakura con el rubio. Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, era la primera vez en la vida que Sakura le decía algo lindo.

-Hihi, arigato, Sakura-chan.

-No, gracias a ti, y por tu discreción también.- dijo Sakura dándole una sonrisa sincera.

-Sakura-chan.- Naruto la llamó un poco más serio, la muchacha lo miró atenta.- No te preocupes, no le diré nada a Sasuke, pero piensa muy bien lo que estás haciendo. Sasuke te ama en serio Sakura-chan, sé que cometió muchos errores y que te hizo daño, pero él de verdad está arrepentido y quiere enmendar su error.

-Lo sé Naruto, lo tengo claro.

-Eso espero, porque no me gustaría ver sufrir a mi mejor amigo Sakura-chan.

Sakura quedó sin palabras, iba a responderle, pero Hinata llegó a escena y se la llevó para maquillarla.

Mientras la peliazul maquillaba a la pelirrosa, ésta última no pudo evitar perderse en sus pensamientos.

_"Ay… que tonta fui… si me pongo a analizarlo bien, Naruto será infantil, cabeza hueca, todo lo que quieran, pero…_" Sakura miró a lo lejos al rubio, quién les estaba dando indicaciones a los otros actores. Lo miró atentamente, claro que cuidando que Hinata no se diera cuenta, _"Ahora que lo veo bien, está bastante guapo, ya no tiene esa cara de cabro chico que solía tener, se ve… mucho más maduro… y tengo que admitir, que no solo en su apariencia sino también, en su actitud…"_ las mejillas de Sakura tomaron un leve color carmín mientras miraba a Naruto. En ese instante, Karin con Suigetsu comenzaron a burlarse de él y el rubio perdió los estribos.

-AY YA DEJEN DE BURLARSE DE MI DATTEBAYO!- Naruto comenzó a corretearlos por todo el set mientras Shikamaru con Lee miraban la escena con pena.

_"Retiro lo dicho…"_ pensó la pelirrosa con toda la cara azul al ver al rubio hacer el ridículo. Luego su vista se posó en el Nara. No había punto de comparación… Muy guapo estaría Naruto, pero no le llegaba ni a los talones a Shikamaru, él era completamente diferente, si bien su actitud era la de un completo vago, definitivamente con el tiempo había madurado bastante, ya desde hacía tiempo que tomaba en serio sus responsabilidades y su inteligencia cada vez se notaba más.

-Sakura, espabila por favor, eres muy obvia.- escuchó la voz de Hinata. La pelirrosa se puso roja como tomate y miró a su amiga.

-Mierda! Perdón Hinata yo…- trató de disculparse la chica.

-Ya hablamos de esto.- le dijo seria su amiga. El corazón de Sakura se tranquilizó algo, ya que la peliazul no se dio cuenta que antes de mirar a Shikamaru estaba ojeando a Naruto.

-Lo sé Hinata, pero no lo puedo evitar. Me estoy enamorando nuevamente de Shikamaru.- dijo sincera la chica. Hinata la tuvo que chistar.

-Sakura por favor, más bajo, te pueden oír.- susurró nerviosa la peliazul.

-Ya no me importa Hinata, se lo grito a los cuatro vientos si quiero!

-Sí, perfecto y cuando Temari y Sasuke-kun se enteren te quiero ver dándoles explicaciones.- dijo Hinata firme.

Sakura tragó saliva y miró a sus alrededores, al parecer nadie le había prestado atención.

-Ay Hinata, no te pongas grave.- intentó suavizar la cosa la Haruno.- Con Shikamaru no pasa nada, solo somos amigos!

-Solo te voy a decir algo, Sakura. Si esta vez metes la pata, harás sufrir a mucha gente, te lo digo en serio, yo incluida.- dijo seria la peliazul.

-¿Y por qué tú?

-Porque no solo soy amiga tuya, sino también de Temari, y creeme que si llegase a pasar algo entre Shikamaru-kun y tú, Karito no va a estar muy feliz tampoco.- Hinata dio el golpe final.- Así que te diré la verdad cruda Sakura, te metes con Shikamaru-kun y las reinas de Konoha se acaban.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, sinceramente Hinata tenía razón… su capricho con Shikamaru podría costarle no solo el odio de Sasuke y Temari sino también, su amistad con Hinata y Karito.

-Ya, está bien.- dijo resignada la pelirrosa.- Te haré caso.

-Pero en serio Sakura.- Hinata la miró seria.

Sakura asintió y Hinata solo suspiró y siguió maquillándola.

_"No puedo meter la pata! No puedo meter la pata!"_ pensó la muchacha, pero en ese instante se vino a su mente los dos besos que se dio con el Nara y su corazón nuevamente comenzó a palpitar, aunque ahora no sabía si era por él o por lo que podría pasar si permitía que ese sentimiento siguiese creciendo.

-Oh cierto lo olvidaba.- dijo Hinata de repente, Sakura miró a su amiga.- Vuelve a mirar a Naruto de esa forma y te las verás conmigo Sakura…

O.O

Sakura tragó saliva y casi se atraganta con ésta al ver la mirada fría de su amiga.

-Oh…- la peliazul cambió el semblante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- Me olvidé del delineador de ojos, iré por él ^^

La Hyuga se alejó del lugar hacia su mochila y Sakura pudo volver a respirar.

_Inner Sakura: ¿Quién es esa mujer y que hizo con mi dulce amiga Hinata?..._

000

Una vez que terminaron con la última escena del filme y Shikamaru se encargaba de felicitar a todos los que lo habían ayudado, cierto trío hizo su aparición en el set de filmación.

-Hola, las puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó cordial uno de los muchachos del set.

-No,no, muchas gracias.- respondió Fumiko lo más amable que pudo mientras intentaba avanzar, pero el muchacho se lo impidió.

-Disculpe señorita, pero no puede entrar aquí, estamos filmando.

Fumiko miró a sus amigas y tanto Sora como Tsubasa no pudieron aguantar la risa, en especial al ver la venita de Fumiko en su frente, aunque sintieron más pena por el pobre diablo que osó a desafiar a su amiga.

-Perdón, ¿Quién eres tú para venir a decirme una cosa así?- Fumiko miró al muchacho con furia. El muchacho tragó saliva.- Llama a Shikamaru inmediatamente si no quieres morir aquí mismo.

-Sí señorita.- el muchacho casi que se hizo en los pantalones al ver furiosa a la muchacha.- Shikamaru-san!

El Nara se acercó donde el muchacho, quién tenía una cara llena de pavor, resopló al ver quién era la responsable de casi matar de un susto al chico.

-No te preocupes Takumi, yo me encargo.- lo tranquilizó el Nara mientras el muchacho se alejaba y el pelinegro se acercaba al trío de arpías.

-Hola mi amor, ¿cómo estás?- Fumiko fue directo a sus brazos, pero el pelinegro puso discretamente su mano derecha entre ellos para que no siguiese avanzando. Fumiko no tuvo más opción que desistir en su intento por saludar a su ex.- Tú no le enseñas modales a tus empleaditos estos? Nos trataron pésimo cuando llegamos!

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Fumiko?- Shikamaru se saltó las formalidades y fue directo al grano.

-Mira la verdad es que yo me enteré que hoy era tu último día de filmación y me dije "Fumiko Uchiha, no puedes faltar a este día tan importante en la vida de tu amorcito", así que por eso vine.- dijo cínicamente la Uchiha. Luego se acercó más al Nara.- Y obviamente… a felicitarte!

-Ahá, entiendo.- dijo fríamente el muchacho.- Gracias.

-Felicitaciones Shikamaru!- dijo Sora simpáticamente para romper la tensión entre el Nara y la Uchiha.- ¿Y cuando estrenan tu película?

-No sé, no tengo idea.- dijo cortante el muchacho.- Tengo que esperar el concurso primero.

-¿Y el concurso cuando es?- preguntó Tsubasa.

-En unas semanas.- Shikamaru solo la miró de reojo.

-Parece que estás algo estresado tú.- dijo Fumiko mirando seria a su ex.

-Sí, fueron varios días de filmación, así que es normal que esté estresado.

-Sabes que me da mucha risa mi amor, en serio, no puedo creer como una persona puede cambiar tanto, ósea… Shikamaru Nara estresado! De verdad que jamás creí que ese nombre con esa palabra pudieran juntarse en una oración.- expresó Fumiko con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Bueno la gente cambia Fumiko, es parte de crecer, de madurar, de dejar las cosas atrás y dar vuelta la página.- comenzaba la batalla de argumentos.

-Sí mi amor, pero una cosa es que cambies, madures, etc, todo lo que tú dices, pero otra cosa muy distinta, es prácticamente transformarte en otra persona, yo no lo puedo entender en serio!

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa ladina.

-Fumiko, ¿por qué no te dejas de ironías y me haces un favor?- dijo el chico lo más caballero que pudo.

-Sí mi amor, el que tú quieras! Dime!- expresó feliz la Uchiha.

-Sal de la locación.- le dijo el Nara con semblante serio.- Tú… y tus amigas.

A Sora y Tsubasa se les cayó la mandíbula literalmente. Mientras que Fumiko abrió los ojos como platos.

-Muchas gracias chicas.- agradeció el pelinegro a la rubia y la colorina mientras se daba media vuelta y se alejaba de ellas.

Fumiko miró a sus amigas tan impactada como ellas.

-¿Pueden creer lo que acaba de pasar? Si este niñito cada día está más raro!- dijo la Uchiha sin poder creerlo.

-Yo diría que cada día tiene más cojones que es diferente Fumiko.- se burló Tsubasa de su amiga.

-Y tengo que admitir que eso lo hace más atractivo aún.- se mofó Sora mirando burlesca a Fumiko.

-Ridiculas! Ya larguémonos de aquí!- Fumiko pasó de largo a sus amigas completamente furiosa por la vergüenza que le hizo pasar el Nara. Sora y Tsubasa solo se miraron cómplicemente mientras ahogaban una risita procurando que Fumiko no las viese sino ahí si que ardería Troya.

**Si se! Amo cuando Shika se pone los pantalones y le da su merecido a Fumiko, lástima que con Sakura se pone idiota... Bueno, el enredo entre esos dos sigue, ahora la duda es... Podrá seguir siendo secreto? , ya Naruto sabe... Pero saquen sus propias conclusiones si esa es la idea. Espero q les gustase el cape de hoy, con muhco cariño para ustedes. **

**KAri querida, Wuajaja si te entiendo, el Billy tb me caía mal haha, ya somos dos. Bueno y como bien dijiste el viajecito trajo sus consecuencias, y más encima ahora volvió Fumiko a las andadas, hmmm. Un abrazo bien apretado, byes**

**Y a todos los q me leen tb, Besitos y abrazos byebye. **


	5. Capítulo 5: Nunca confíes en nadie

**Perdón! Que vinieron las fiestas y me olvide de publicar hihi. Vamos con el siguiente capi de nuestra aventura. Shikamaru celebra en su depa el último día de grabación de su peli y cierta pelinegra ira a hacer de las suyas, por otro lado, el secretito entre Shika y Saku comienza de a poquito a revelarse, enjoy! **

**Capítulo 5: "Nunca confíes en nadie".**

-Kanpai!- vitorearon todos mientras chocaban sus copas. Shikamaru había decidido hacer una fiesta en el departamento en honor a todos los que participaron en el rodaje de su película.

-Por el nuevo super director de Konoha!- chilló Naruto "feliz", ya era su cuarta copa de sake.

-Antes hay que ver como queda la película, Naruto.- dijo Shikamaru contento.

-NO IMPORTA KANPAI IGUAL!- no tuvieron más opción que volver a chocar las copas.

En eso, Suigetsu llegó con la cámara para comenzar a sacar fotos, por lo que el grupo se desperdigó y Sakura aprovechó para acercarse al Nara.

-Felicidades Shikamaru.- lo felicitó la pelirrosa mirándolo coquetamente.

-Gracias, felicidades a ti también.- dijo el muchacho mientras chocaba copas con Sakura. Sasuke miró la escena desde la cocina no con muy buena cara, ya no sabía si Sakura naturalmente se le salía la coquetería o lo hacía a propósito. Contó hasta diez y se acercó al par para hacer presencia. Sakura al notarlo le sonrió.

-Kanpai amor.- alzó su copa esperando la del pelinegro, quién por inercia chocó la suya con la de ella.

En ese momento, el timbre sonó y Karin fue a abrir. Al mirar por el orificio de la puerta casi se cae de espaldas.

-Por Kami!- Karin se devolvió al grupo y miró a Shikamaru.- El diablo con sus dos secuaces está allá afuera.

Todos se quedaron estáticos mientras Fumiko comenzaba a golpear la puerta.

-Me vas a perdonar Sasuke-kun, pero tu hermana es…, como diría este idiota, un verdadero fastidio!- expresó sincera la pelirroja. Ahora sonaba el timbre más golpes en la puerta.- Yo no le voy a abrir! Ni loca!

-Ya, ya, yo le abro.- dijo Naruto resignado y dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola.

-Hola Naruto!- saludó Fumiko alegre, abrazandolo.- ¿No hay rencores por lo de la otra vez verdad?

-Hola Fumiko-chan, no… para nada.- dijo un poco avergonzado y a la vez nauseabundo. El imaginarse así mismo correteando al diablo por toda la Hacienda Uchiha le provocaban ganas de vomitar.

-Supongo que estamos invitadas a esta fiesta no?- dijo Fumiko en voz alta y miró fijo a Naruto para comprometerlo.

-Eh… claro! Hehe, pasen.- no tuvo opción y miró de reojo al Nara, quién lo miró con mala cara. El rubio alzó las manos en señal de resignación que más podía hacer, no podía echarla porque sería mala educación. Fumiko entró sin más y se dirigió hacia Shikamaru.

-Hola mi amor.- saludó la pelinegra.- Bueno, yo con mis amigas, te trajimos una botellita de vino.

-La compramos entre las tres.- añadió Sora.

-Ojalá te guste Shikamaru.- expresó Tsubasa entregándole la botella al pelinegro.

-Gracias.- dijo entre dientes el Nara tratando de ser lo más caballero posible.- No se hubiesen molestado.

-No, sí teníamos por qué molestarnos!- dijo firmemente la pelinegra.- La verdad es que yo… estoy un poco avergonzada Shikamaru.

-¿Tú avergonzada?- al Nara le dieron ganas de reír, pero se aguantó, el cinismo de esa mujer era increíble. ¿De verdad creía que engañaba a alguien?!- De verdad Fumiko? Yo no sabía que conocías el significado de esa palabra.

-Ay no seas pesado! Si te estoy hablando en serio!- a Fumiko comenzó a asomársele la venita. De verdad ya la nueva actitud cínica de Shikamaru con ella le cabreaba bastante.- Yo… la verdad es que… estoy muy orgullosa de ti, en serio! Siempre tuviste madera para toda esta cosa de la filmación, la fotografía y de verdad cuando estábamos juntos me hubiese encantado apoyarte más en esto, pero no lo hice, al contrario, pensaba que era una estupidez que siquiera se te pasase por la cabeza estudiar cine, pero… me equivoqué, eso.

-Gracias.- dijo sin más el pelinegro mientras se daba media vuelta.

-Shikamaru!- Fumiko lo siguió.- Por favor discúlpame, en serio! Si alguna vez fui grosera contigo por esto, te pido que me disculpes. De hecho, si me invitas para tu estreno, yo voy a estar ahí! Apoyándote siempre! 100%!

-Bueno Fumiko, te acepto las disculpas.- dijo Shikamaru sin emoción alguna.- Ahora, como diría un amigo mío, pasa y sírvete cualquier cosita.

-Gracias mi amor!- Fumiko lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras que Shikamaru solo permaneció estático, sin ninguna intención de devolverle el abrazo. Una vez que la chica se separó de él, Shikamaru por fin se pudo deshacer de ella.

-No te presento a nadie, porque ya los conoces a todos.- dijo finalmente para desaparecer en la cocina.

Fumiko solo asintió mientras su venita saltaba y saltaba.

-¿Cuánto crees que dure?- le dijo Tsubasa a Sora en un susurro.

-Si Shikamaru sigue con esa actitud, no mucho…- dijo Sora mientras se servía sake.

Sasuke, para que su hermana no diese pena, le ofreció una copa de sake, a lo cual la Uchiha aceptó sin más, luego miró a Sakura, quién la saludó cortés.

-Así que tú eres la protagonista de este filme ¿verdad?- le preguntó la pelinegra mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa.

-Sip, para que veas!- se pavoneó la Haruno.

_Inner Sakura: CHA! MUERE DE ENVIDIA ARPÍA VENENOSA!_

-Fíjate que yo no tenía idea que eras actriz.- dijo Fumiko desinteresadamente.

-Es que no lo soy comadre!- se burló Sakura.- En Abril tengo pensado estudiar teatro.

Sasuke casi se atragantó con el sake.

-¿Qué?!- el Uchiha miró a su chica sin poder creer la cosa.- ¿Y se puede saber cuando decidiste eso?

-Bueno hace poco!- replicó la pelirrosa.

-Sabes que hermanito, anda preparándote porque vas a tener que mantener a una cesante, hahahaha!- expresó sin filtro la Uchiha.

-Cierra la boca Fumiko!- dijo malhumorado el pelinegro.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, me puedo defender solita.- dijo Sakura sin importarle la opinión de aquella arpía.

_Inner Sakura: y pensar que me voy a emparentar con esto…_

-No, si no lo digo en mala onda, todo lo contrario mira, yo tengo un montón de amigos actores, pero actores de verdad! Conocidos, bien famosos…- comenzó a hablar Fumiko mientras que Sasuke resoplaba con fastidio.- Sí, Sasuke, en serio! Bueno el caso es que no tienen donde caerse muertos, no ganan ni uno!

-No me interesa, ok?- dijo Sakura mirándola con desdén mientras se daba media vuelta, pescaba a Sasuke de la mano y la dejaba hablando sola. Shikamaru, quién había observado toda la escena desde la cocina, fue directo hacia la Uchiha una vez que Sakura y Sasuke se alejaron.

-Fumiko.- la llamó el Nara.

-Dime mi amor, aquí estoy!- dijo alegre la muchacha mirándolo con ternura.

-Si tú vas a usar ese particular sentido del humor que tienes con mis invitados te rogaría que te retiraras.- le dijo Shikamaru sin pelos en la lengua.

Fumiko iba a responderle, pero para variar, al mirar atrás del Nara, sus dos perritas habían llegado a la fiesta.

-Llegaron tus angelitos guardianes Nara.- dijo Fumiko mirando con indiferencia a Shikamaru. El joven volteó a ver y vió a su amada y a su mejor amiga entrar al departamento. Temari hizo contacto visual con él.

-Hola mi amor.- lo saludó dulce la Sabaku no. Shikamaru fue de inmediato a recibirla ignorando por completo a Fumiko.

-"Hola mi amor" puaj.- se burló Fumiko quién fue donde sus amigas, quienes no pudieron aguantar la risa.- Ay miren chicas que romántico el besito!

Shikamaru había terminado de besar a su chica y ambos miraron apestados al trío.

-¿Qué hacen Curly, Larry y Moe aquí?- dijo apestada la Sarutobi.

-No me digas nada, desde que llegó esta arpía se me aguó la fiesta.- dijo de mal genio Shikamaru.

-Bueno, por mi no te preocupes mi amor, he lidiado con cosas peores.- dijo Temari ignorando por completo al trío.

-Oye y Lee?- Shikamaru vió que su amiga venía sin su futuro esposo.

-Fue a buscar a Choji y a Karui, tuvo un problema con su auto así que va a estar sin auto por un tiempo.- contestó la castaña mientras miraba de reojo a las tres brujitas quienes no paraban de reírse.

-No la soporto Sasuke!- chilló Sakura mirando desde la cocina como la bruja de Fumiko se reía como loca.- ¿Escuchaste lo que me dijo?!

-Bueno tú sabes perfectamente que Fumiko es así con todo el mundo! En especial con las mujeres!- alegó Sasuke fastidiado.

-Mira Sasuke, con las demás personas que haga lo que quiera, pero a mí que no me venga a fastidiar, quedó claro?!

-Entiende Sakura-

-No tengo nada que entender Sasuke! No me lleves la contraria, quieres?! Yo tengo la razón!- la pelirrosa le sostuvo la mirada firme a lo que Sasuke la miró más fastidiado aún.

-¿Así que tienes la razón eh?- la desafió el Uchiha. Sakura solo asintió.- Bien, quédate con tu razón entonces.

Sasuke iba a irse, pero Sakura le evitó el paso.

-¿De verdad te vas a poner del lado de tu hermana Sasuke?- Sakura no podía creer la actitud de su novio.

-Mira Sakura, sé que Fumiko puede llegar a ser un fastidio de mierda la mayor parte del tiempo, pero es mi hermana y tanto tú como yo sabemos por culpa de quién está como está ahora.

-Shikamaru no tiene la culpa de haberse enamorado de Temari, tú hermana es la arpía que nunca lo supo valorar!

La molestia de Sasuke poco a poco se iba transformando en furia.

-¿Lo vas a defender?- le espetó tratando de aguantarse.

-Sí! Porque es mi amigo! Y también Temari! Y me apesta que la bruja de tu hermana los siga molestando!

-Bien, quédate con tus amiguitos entonces.- Sasuke la pasó de largo sin decirle nada más. Cuando se dirigía hacia la sala de estar se topó con Karin y Suigetsu, quienes le ofrecieron una foto.- No gracias, de seguro Sakura quiere, le encantan las fotos.

Ambos cruzaron miradas y el Uchiha finalmente se perdió en la multitud. Sakura resopló fastidiada, cosa que notó la pelirroja.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- preguntó Karin, quién había llegado a la cocina junto a Suigetsu por un refrigerio.

-Es esa arpía de mierda la odio!- se quejó la pelirrosa.- ¿Cómo te cae Karin?

-¿Quién?

-Fumiko.

-¿Sabes como me cae?- Karin miró seriamente a la pelirrosa.- Así, BLERGH!

Tanto Sakura como Suigetsu estallaron en carcajadas.

-Esa mujer, Sakura, es diabólica!- opinó Suigetsu.- Hay que hacerle un exorcismo para que se salve la pobre.

-Hmm, ¿saben qué?- Sakura miró traviesa al dúo.- Se me está ocurriendo una idea genial! ¿Por qué no hacen ese trago matador que saben hacer ustedes? El Ponche Matador! Especialidad de la casa!

A Karin y Suigetsu les brillaron los ojitos y la adrenalina se les subió hasta la punta del pelo.

-Woohoooo! A encender la fiesta!- chillaron en conjunto.

000

La fiesta seguía su curso y en la cocina, Karin y Suigetsu hacían su magia.

-Basta Suigetsu! Ya está la dosis precisa!- expresó Karin emocionada mientras cogía una cuchara y le daba el visto bueno al ponche.

-¿Cómo quedó?- preguntó ansiosa la pelirrosa.

-Woooo! Quedo turbo!- chilló feliz la Uzumaki.- Con esto la bruja mayor va a quedar bailando limbo.

-Hmm que buena idea! Y si se cae al suelo mejor! Kyah!- Sakura salió de la cocina completamente emocionada.

-Oye esta mocosa tiene buena cabeza para inventar tonteras ¿no crees Suigetsu?- la pelirroja dirigió su atención a su novio quien degustaba el ponche.

-Wooo esto esta genial!- chilló emocionado el peliblanco.

-Ya hombre, no te emociones tanto que esto tiene dueña!- Karin le quitó el ponche a su novio y lo dejó en un rincón, guardadito para cierta brujita.

000

Ya a mitad de la fiesta, Fumiko se había tomado casi todo el ponche, lo había encontrado delicioso así que no dudó en tomar y tomar, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos vasos llevaba y ya se estaba tambaleando.

Shikamaru, por su parte, estaba con Temari en el sillón conversando un poco. Naruto bailaba con Hinata, Karito estaba en el balcón junto a Lee, Choji y Karui y finalmente, Sakura bailaba con Sasuke, ¿qué como se abuenaron? Bueno, eso era un misterio…

Fumiko llegó apenas dónde sus amigas.

-¿Oigan de qué es este ponche? Está rico.- les preguntó la pelinegra a sus amigas. Sora lo olió y casi se mareó con lo fuerte que estaba.

-Está super fuerte mujer! Mejor toma cerveza!- le advirtió la pelirroja.

-No, me carga la cerveza!- se quejó la Uchiha.

-A mi también.- concordó Tsubasa.- además, que es último de ordinario tomar cerveza!

La pelirroja solo suspiró mientras Tsubasa le daba una probadita al famoso ponche y Fumiko seguía tomándolo "feliz".

Mientras uno de los chicos de iluminación se acercaba al Nara para conversar con él, Temari aprovechó de ir a buscar un poco de jugo a la cocina.

-Tema-chan!- se topó con Naruto en plena puerta.- ¿Cómo estás?!

Notó que estaba algo entonado, así que no pudo evitar regañarlo.

-Ay Naruto, si Kushina te viera se muere.- dijo la rubia fastidiada.

-Oye! Yo me porto bien! No como otros…- dijo sin pensar el rubio. Temari captó la indirecta y le dio curiosidad.

-¿Y eso? ¿Acaso Shikamaru se anda portando mal?- lo dijo medio en broma y medio en serio.

_Inner Naruto: IDIOTA NO METAS LA PATA! UNA COSA ES QUE ESTEMOS BORRACHOS Y OTRA MUY DISTINTA ES QUE SEAMOS DESLEALES!_

-AHAHAHA, Nah! Te estaba tomando el pelo Tema-chan! Que se va a portar mal este idiota si lo tienes completamente dominado hahaha.- expresó jocoso el rubio. Temari alzó una ceja mirándolo no muy convencida.- Me voy!

Naruto literalmente huyó de la escena. Temari lo quedó mirando mientras el rubio se reunía con Hinata.

-¿Qué miras tanto?- preguntó una vocecita cerca suyo.

-Nada en especial, es Naruto que anda hablando cosas raras.- le dijo Temari a su castaña amiga.

-¿A sí? ¿Cómo qué?- preguntó la Sarutobi.

-Como que Shikamaru se anda "portando mal".- dijo la Sabaku no mirando fijo a su amiga.- ¿Sabes algo de eso?

-Nop, ni idea.- Karito se encogió de hombros. -Mira, cuando Naruto está borracho habla idioteces y lo sabes, además, ¿Con quién se portaría mal? Y no me mires a mí porque en serio me enojo.

-*sigh* Descuida Karito, de ti no dudaría nunca.- dijo Temari sin ninguna duda.- De hecho…

Ambas se miraron y negaron con la cabeza. ¿Shikamaru portándose mal cuando estaba loco por Temari? Tendría que ser un reverendo estúpido para hacer algo así… por lo que ambas chicas descartaron aquella incoherente idea.

Por su lado, Fumiko y sus amigas ya estaban más que aburridas.

-Uff esta fiesta está hecha una lata.- se quejó la Uchiha mientras terminaba su vaso de ponche.

-Ay si! Vamonos! Me quiero ir!- Sora estaba más que aburrida.

-Pero si son recién las dos de la mañana.- Tsubasa miró su reloj de pulsera.- No sean aburridas!

-Ay no me digas esa palabra que me acuerdo de esa perra de Sarutobi- Fumiko estaba en plena queja cuando comenzó a perder el equilibrio y sus amigas la agarraron de inmediato antes de que se cayera.

-Fumiko, ¿Qué te pasa?! Estás pálida! Vamos al baño!- exigió la pelirroja.

-No, no, suéltame! No quiero ir al baño!- Fumiko comenzó a forcejear para que sus amigas la soltasen, pero las muchachas no la querían soltar para nada, ya veían que caería de bruces al suelo en cualquier momento.

-Ya Fumiko cortala! Estás apenas!- la regañó Tsubasa.- Vamonos para tu casa.

-Que casa ni que nada! Sueltenme!- Fumiko miró a sus amigas con furia, por lo que ambas tuvieron que soltarla y la Uchiha se irguió digna y avanzó unos pasos, miró fijamente a Shikamaru, quién la miraba desde el sofá entre crispado y preocupado por su estado. La Uchiha no resistió más y cayó de bruces al suelo.

-Fumiko!- Sora de inmediato fue a auxiliarla junto con Sasuke, que reaccionó de inmediato al ver a su hermana desmayarse. Karin y Suigetsu se retorcían de la risa y el peliblanco sacaba fotos de la caída de la Uchiha. Shikamaru tuvo que regañarlos por su comportamiento.

-Ay pero si fue chistoso Shikamaru!- se defendía la pelirroja.

-Karin ya! No es gracioso!- dijo el Nara mientras le quitaba la cámara a Suigetsu.

Sasuke junto con Sora levantaron a Fumiko, quién seguía oponiendo resistencia.

-Fumiko, ya basta! Nos vamos para la casa! Estás haciendo el ridículo!- la regañó el pelinegro.

-Ay que me importa hacer el ridículo!- se quejó Fumiko.- O acaso ninguno en este depa se ha emborrachado? CÍNICOS!

Shikamaru se acercó al grupo y le ofreció ayuda a Sasuke.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a llevarla al auto?- le dijo el Nara tratando de sonar lo menos fastidiado posible. Sasuke aceptó su ayuda, pero cuando ambos iban a agarrar a Fumiko, ésta emitió una onda de chakra que casi manda a volar tanto a Sasuke como a Shikamaru.

-No me toquen, ninguno de los dos.- sus ojos ya estaban de color rojo. Sasuke y Shikamaru no hallaban sinceramente que hacer. La pelinegra desvió su roja mirada hacia ciertos ojos aguamarina que la miraban. Avanzó hacia ella sin quitarle la mirada. Temari permaneció inmóvil, sin inmutarse, pero mirándola igual de desafiante, y una vez que Fumiko quedó frente a frente a ella, la pelinegra tomó la palabra.- ¿Disfrutando del show Temari?

La rubia solo guardó silencio.

-Sabes que? Creo que tanto tu como yo concordamos en algo, linda, Shikamaru Nara es el hombre ideal!- habló la Uchiha.- Pero quieres que te de un consejo? Yo que tú, tendría cuidado. Él es un gran chico, una excelente persona, todo lo que quieras, pero… no es perfecto, y como te dije esa vez en tu depa, el que engaña una vez ten por seguro que lo volverá a hacer. Así que no confies 100% en él Temari, te lo digo por experiencia propia.

-Fumiko, ¿por qué no te vas a tu casa mejor?- dijo la rubia tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la Uchiha.

-Ay Temari, yo estaba igual que tú. Embobada! 100% enamorada de él! Y si me hubieses preguntado si alguna vez habría pensado que me iba a traicionar, créeme que me habría reído en tu cara.- dijo Fumiko con tono más serio.- Ten cuidado con él Temari, porque es capaz de romperte el corazón en mil pedazos.

-Bueno, correré el riesgo entonces.- le dijo Temari sin ninguna duda.

-Ya Fumiko es suficiente.- Shikamaru la tomó de los brazos para llevársela. La muchacha seguía oponiendo resistencia, pero finalmente entre Sasuke, Tsubasa y Sora se la terminaron llevando.

-Uf, hacía rato que no venía a una fiesta de Shikamaru y me topo con esto.- le dijo Choji a su amiga quienes habían visto todo el show desde la cocina. Karito analizaba la escena, no le había gustado para nada la advertencia de Fumiko, y… aunque le bajó el perfil a lo que había dicho Naruto, tampoco le dio muy buena espina eso de que Shikamaru se andaba "portando mal" y las miradas que le daba Sakura a su amigo tampoco le gustaban mucho. Choji al no obtener respuesta de su amiga le llamó la atención.- ¿Pasa algo Karito?

La castaña reaccionó.

-No, no nada Choji, que estoy igual que todos, impactada con todo este show.- dijo la muchacha lo más tranquila que pudo, tratando de despejar su cabeza con tanta información. - ¿Quieres servirte algo?

El castaño asintió, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco ansioso por la actitud de su amiga.

_"Que rayos está pasando en este depa…"_

000

Ya eran las 4 de la mañana y todos los invitados se habían ido, a excepción de Hinata que trataba de convencer a Naruto de irse a la cama.

-No… no Hinata! Te… tengo que ir a dejar…- apenas hablaba de lo borracho que estaba.

-Naruto, puedo irme en un taxi no te preocupes.- razonó la muchacha.

-De ninguuuunnaaa manera! Soy tu novio… y te tengo que proteger… se lo prometiiii… a Hiashi-shuannnn.

En ese instante, Shikamaru abrió la puerta de entrada, venía de dejar a Temari. Cuando entró se sorprendió de ver a Hinata aún en el departamento.

-Hinata? Sigues aquí?- preguntó curioso el muchacho.

-Sí, es que… Naruto no quiere irse a la cama.- expresó preocupada la chica.

-No puedoooo… ya te lo dije… te tengo que ir a dejar… a casa…- apenas podía mantener la cabeza en alto.

-*sigh* Naruto, estás todo cocido y quieres llevar a Hinata a su casa? La vas a terminar matando.- Shikamaru se acercó a su amigo.- Descuida, yo la llevo, pero ve a la cama, estás apenas!

\- No es necesario Shikamaru-kun, puedo irme en taxi, además, acabas de volver de ir a dejar a Temari.- se disculpó la peliazul.

-No te preocupes Hinata, no es molestia, además no me gustaría que te pasase algo.- le dijo el muchacho mirándola fijo. Hinata se sonrojó un poco y a Shikamaru le dio vergüenza, por lo que desvió un poco la mirada y comenzó a rascarse la nuca.

-oi, oi, oi! - se quejó Naruto.- Que significa ese gesto de pena Shikamaru? Ni se teee ocurraaaa… jotear a mi mina, oíste Nara?!

-A dormir Naruto!- Shikamaru lo levantó y puso el brazo del rubio sobre sus hombros para que se apoyase.

000

No habían hablado mucho en el viaje, uno que otro comentario sobre la fiesta y sobre el show de Fumiko.

-Ojalá Fumiko-chan haya llegado bien a su casa, se veía bastante mal.- expresó la peliazul.

-See.- dijo el Nara sin más. La miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, pero antes de que ella lo mirase desviaba la mirada nuevamente hacia el camino. No sabía como actuar realmente, desde que Naruto le había dicho que Hinata también había estado enamorada de él, sinceramente, ahora la muchacha le daba algo de vergüenza.

-Shikamaru-kun.- lo llamó Hinata, el muchacho la miró de reojo.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Porque… has estado raro conmigo, como si… te diera pena estar cerca de mí.

_Inner Shikamaru: Bien hecho Capitán Obvio!_

El Nara tragó saliva, tenía que zafarse de esta.

-No, es solo que… estoy cansado, por el día ajetreado de hoy y… bueno la fiesta y todo lo que pasó con Fumiko.- explicó el pelinegro.

-Ya veo.- dijo la chica mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana. Miraba los edificios pasar y en su mente recordó la última vez que Shikamaru la había ido a dejar a su casa. Esa vez, el muchacho también estaba preocupado, pero por los sentimientos que tenía hacia Temari y su problemática relación con Fumiko.- Que curioso.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el muchacho.

-Que la última vez que me viniste a dejar fue cuando estabas aceptando tus sentimientos por Temari y… bueno, no hallabas que hacer con Fumiko-chan.- dijo divertida la chica.- Como pasa el tiempo, no?

-Sí.- concordó el Nara.- se pasa volando, a veces miró hacia atrás y no puedo creer todo el tiempo que ha pasado.

-Y todo lo que has cambiado también.

Shikamaru la miró por ese comentario.

-Lo digo porque, antes ni te atrevías a contradecir a Fumiko-chan y ahora… la enfrentas sin problemas.- dijo la muchacha contenta.- Ya no eres el niñito cobarde de antes, has madurado y eso me alegra mucho.

\- Gracias.- se sintió apenado, por lo que nuevamente miró hacia el camino.

-Shikamaru-kun, hay algo que quiero decirte.- el corazón del Nara comenzó a acelerársele, ¿Acaso iba a…? No tuvo más opción que mirarla.- Es algo que quería decirte hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca me atreví, pero… creo que ahora es un buen momento para decírtelo.

Shikamaru tragó saliva y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran un poco.

-Yo... bueno en la secundaria… siempre me gustaste y mucho ^^. De hecho… estuve toda la secu enamorada de ti.- dijo contenta la chica con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.- Nunca te lo dije porque me moría de la vergüenza, además, era obvio que tú no sentías lo mismo, pero… fui muy feliz cuando me invitaste al baile de segundo, y cada momento que pasé cerca de ti lo atesoré, aunque curiosamente nunca me proyecte a que fueses mi novio ni nada de eso, solo… te quise mucho.

-Ajá…- Shikamaru no sabía como reaccionar.

-Naruto te contó verdad?...- Hinata lo miró con cara de ultratumba.

A Shikamaru casi que se le salió el alma.

-No, ósea… no, Naruto no me contó nada en serio!- trató de zafarse el muchacho.

-Shikamaru-kun…

-No Hinata! Te lo juro yo-

-Shikamaru-kun! Pasaste de largo mi casa…- le dijo Hinata mirándolo seria.

Shikamaru frenó de inmediato y miró con cierto miedo a la peliazul. Hinata guardó silencio desviando la mirada avergonzada.

-*sigh* No te enfades con él, se le salió cuando hablábamos de Sakura.- confesó el muchacho. Hinata lo miró asombrada.

-¿Acaso…?

-Sí, el otro día Sakura también me… bueno… me dijo que también le gustaba cuando estábamos en la secu.- el Nara comenzó a rascarse la cabeza.- Le conté a Naruto y sin querer se le salió, lo siento.

-Descuida, después lo castigaré ^^- dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa.

_"Lo siento Naruto…"_ pensó el Nara preocupado por el bienestar de su amigo.

-Así que eso te tenía así verdad?- ató cabos la peliazul.

-Lo siento, es que… que de repente me digan que les gustaba a dos de mis amigas, bueno… es algo incomodo.

-De seguro.- dijo la chica empáticamente.

-Igual, perdona por no haberme dado cuenta, definitivamente era un idiota.

-Descuida, éramos niños.

-De todas formas, gracias Hinata, por… tus lindos sentimientos. Yo… siempre te he considerado una buena amiga y una gran persona, me agrada como eres.- dijo el chico esbozando una sonrisa. Hinata sonrió con ternura.

-Arigato, Shikamaru-kun, lo mismo digo, tú eres un gran chico y… siempre serás una persona muy importante para mi.- dijo la peliazul.- Es por eso que… cuando te enamoraste de Temari me puse muy feliz por ti, porque por fin habías encontrado a alguien especial que te haría feliz, y… fue en ese instante que te dejé ir. Cuida lo que tienes con Temari, Shikamaru-kun. Ella te ama de verdad, así como tú la amas de verdad a ella. Cuiden su relación.

El Nara abrió los ojos de par en par y no pudo evitar conmoverse.

-Arigato Hinata.- agradeció el muchacho. En ese instante comenzó a retroceder hasta llegar a la casa de la peliazul, la muchacha se bajó del auto y desde la reja se despidió de él mientras el muchacho se perdía en la noche.

_"Se feliz, Shikamaru-kun"_

000

Al día siguiente, después del Instituto, Shikamaru iba directo a la cocina después de tomar una deliciosa siesta de 30 minutos, aunque después del refrigerio volvería a retomarla. En ese instante al pasar por la puerta el timbre sonó. El muchacho por inercia abrió la puerta para encontrarse con ciertos ojos jade.

-¿Sakura?- el Nara la quedó mirando perplejo.

-Que hay, Shikamaru.- saludó cordial la muchacha. El pelinegro la saludó de vuelta y se hizo un silencio incómodo.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias…- silencio de nuevo…- Umm, Sasuke no está por si acaso, se quedó en el Instituto ayudando a Naruto a estudiar en la biblioteca, el pobre está a punto de reprobar matemáticas así que Sasuke se quedó ayudándolo.

-*sigh* siempre Naruto.- bufó la pelirrosa haciendo un puchero.

-Pero apenas llegue le digo que te llame.- le ofreció el Nara.- Así pueden salir a algún lado.

-Pucha, es que no quiero volver a mi casa, me da lata!- dijo la muchacha fastidiada. Shikamaru con gusto le hubiese ofrecido quedarse para esperar a Sasuke, pero sinceramente, después de todo lo ocurrido, prefería mantenerse lejitos de ella, por lo menos por un tiempo. En ese instante la muchacha miró al Nara.- Tengo una idea! ¿Qué te parece si salimos a tomarnos un helado?

El Nara la miró totalmente crispado. Rayos! Tenía que salir del paso y rápido!

-No gracias Sakura, estoy… algo cansado.- se disculpó el muchacho.

-Anda! Sólo un helado! Es que me aburro, en serio!- suplicó la pelirrosa.- Además… no quiero perder tu amistad Shika.

El joven la quedó mirando sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Sé que dijimos que mejor de lejitos, pero… no me llega el estar lejos de ti, no ahora que por fin estamos un poco más unidos.- se sinceró la pelirrosa.- Sé que te tiene un poco incómodo lo que pasó entre nosotros, pero de verdad Shika, no quiero perder nuestra amistad, quiero que volvamos a estar como antes. Solo… hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva, ya?

-Sakura…- Shikamaru iba a hablar, pero la pelirrosa lo interrumpió.

-Te juro que me porto bien! Te lo juro!- la chica juntó sus manitos en señal de súplica. El Nara finalmente suspiró resignado.

-Está bien, pero solo un helado Sakura, que de verdad estoy cansado.- dijo finalmente el muchacho a lo cual la chica saltó feliz por lo que el Nara de inmediato se puso a la defensiva.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo! Ya dije, Borrón y cuenta nueva! Jijiji.- expresó la chica feliz mientras se devolvía por donde vino.- Vamos! Antes de que se haga más tarde!

Shikamaru simplemente tomó sus llaves y cerró la puerta para seguir a la pelirrosa. Mientras tanto, en el departamento, dos cabecitas se asomaban por la cocina con los ojos como platos.

-Orale! No sabía que había onda entre Shikamaru y Sakura…- expresó Suigetsu sin poder creerlo, luego miró a su novia.- ¿tú sabías algo Karin?

-Para nada… estoy igual de impactada que tú…- dijo la pelirroja casi sin aire.- Mira, lo mejor será no meternos en este rollo, porque de seguro va a quedar la grande.

-Pff, "grande"? Eso es decir poco…- expresó el muchacho mientras volvía a la cocina a arrasar con el refrigerador. Karin, sinceramente, quedó preocupada con la situación.

_"En que lío te acabas de meter Nara…, menos mal que Shiho no está, porque de seguro le daría ataque…"_ pensó la pelirroja mientras seguía a su novio.

000

Ya en la heladería, tanto Shikamaru como Sakura estaban pasando un buen rato. El Nara le estaba contando como estaba quedando la película y la muchacha estaba más que emocionada.

-Ay, me va a dar tanta vergüenza salir en una pantalla gigante.- expresó la chica nerviosa.

-Descuida, saldrás bien. Yo estoy más nervioso en qué me van a criticar, después de todo, soy un amateur.- dijo el Nara mientras comía su helado.

-Eso no me preocupa, de seguro ganas el primer lugar. Tú siempre has tenido madera para esto y desde que comenzamos las grabaciones te has esforzado al máximo. Estoy segura de que ese premio ya es tuyo.

-Gracias, aunque no me importa si gano o no, lo importante fue la experiencia que gané con esto.

-¿Piensas seguir en este rubro? Del cine?- preguntó curiosa Sakura.

-No lo sé, hay veces en que me viene el entusiasmo y me digo, "sí, quiero estudiar Cine y Televisión", pero después me doy un golpe de realidad en el que me digo, "hombre, acá en Konoha te vas a morir de hambre con eso", *sigh*, es un fastidio.- expresó con pereza el muchacho.

-Hehe, quien diría que llegaría el día en que tú te estresarías por algo.- dijo simpática la pelirrosa. Shikamaru solo la miró.- Antes, cuando éramos chicos, jamás en la vida te vi estresado, al contrario, ibas y venías por la vida, todo despreocupado, siempre igual. A veces que de verdad que exasperabas, pero… creo que eso era lo más atractivo de ti, tu forma peculiar de ver la vida. No por nada me enamoré de ti.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y sonrojarse un poco con el comentario.

-Sinceramente, no importa cuantas veces me lo digas, no me cabe en la cabeza qué me viste.- se sinceró el Nara con la pelirrosa.

-Ni yo, solo pasó…, ese día que perdí mi lápiz favorito y tú me regalaste tu lapicero de ciervos…, desde aquel día simplemente caí como una tonta.- dijo Sakura sonrojada.- Cuando uno se enamora, se enamora Shikamaru, tú deberías saber eso mejor que nadie.

-Bueno… sí, es verdad.- concordó el Nara.

-Me gusta que estemos así, pasándola bien, sin… esa sensación de inquietud y tensión entre nosotros.- dijo Sakura melancólica.- Si te soy sincera, no dormí nada hoy, pasé de largo pensando en nosotros dos. De verdad que… ahora que nos hemos unido más, nos hemos conocido más, me doy cuenta que… sigues siendo muy especial para mí, Shikamaru. Sinceramente, no quiero perderte. No quiero que por una tontería nos distanciemos, si tenemos las cosas claras no tenemos por qué dudar.

-Sí, pero hay algo que me preocupa, Sakura.- Shikamaru la quedó mirando. La muchacha le sostuvo la mirada.- Tú, me dijiste en tu casa la otra vez, que seguías enamorada de mí, ¿eso es verdad? ¿O lo dijiste impulsivamente?

La pelirrosa no se esperó esa pregunta. ¿Qué si era verdad? ¿Qué si seguía amándolo? Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, sinceramente, no tenía idea… De que lo había amado como loca, de eso no tenía duda, pero ahora… Ahora que por fin lo tenía cerca, ahora que por fin eran más unidos, ahora que por fin pudo declarársele… Aquel asunto pendiente que nunca pudo zanjar con respecto a él… ahora… que por fin… podría tener una oportunidad con él…

-Si te soy sincera… antes de la película te veía como un amigo más, como el novio de mi amiga Temari, como mi primer amor que creía superado, pero…- Sakura alzó la mirada para verlo directo a aquellos ojos marrones.- …pero creo que… me estoy enamorando de ti nuevamente.

Sin darse cuenta, la pelirrosa había acortado bastante la distancia entre ellos. Shikamaru no hallaba que decir, le tenía mucho cariño a la pelirrosa, al igual que a Hinata, las quería mucho, pero… pero… Ni cuenta se dio… estaba tan metido en su mente que ni notó el momento en que Sakura nuevamente juntó sus labios con los de él, pudo sentir esta vez, que lo besaba tímidamente, como si fuese una niñita que le daba su primer beso al chico que le gustaba… Ya sus neuronas habían abandonado su cerebro… pues actuaba por inercia… verdadera inercia… sus ojos se cerraron y solo sintió los labios de Sakura sobre los suyos…

-SHIKAMARU NARA!

Casi le dio infarto…

Se separó de inmediato de la pelirrosa…

La miró solo por un microsegundo para girar la cabeza hacia la fuente de aquella voz femenina que gritó su nombre.

Sus ojos marrones hicieron contacto con aquellas orbes Índigo que lo miraban con furia. Tragó saliva y se levantó de inmediato de la mesa, aunque sus pies no fueron a ningún lado. ¿Quería salir huyendo? Sí! Quería salir huyendo despavorido, pero… ni eso pudo hacer… Una vez que la castaña llegó a la posición de los muchachos, los miró a ambos.

-¿Qué significa esto?- fue directo al grano la Sarutobi. Ambos muchachos se miraron, pero ninguno dijo nada. Sakura estaba tan aterrada como el Nara.- Les estoy hablando!

Todo el mundo giró la cabeza, ahora toda la atención de las personas de aquella heladería estaba puesta en ellos tres.

_"Por qué tenía que ser Karito… por qué maldita sea! Me va a matar!"_ pensó aterrada la pelirrosa.

Por su parte, Shikamaru estaba en blanco, pero no podía seguir haciendo esperar a su amiga. Por lo que, avergonzado, tomó la palabra.

-Karito yo…- pero la Sarutobi alzó la mano para que guardara silencio.

-Vamos afuera, ya llamé demasiado la atención.- le exigió su amiga. El Nara asintió, pero cierta pelirrosa no pudo evitar intervenir.

-Karito, espera! No te enojes con él, fue mi culpa yo- trató de hablar la pelirrosa, pero Karito nuevamente alzó la mano para que no siguiera hablando.

-Contigo voy a hablar después Sakura, primero voy a hablar con Shikamaru.- sentenció la castaña. Estaba furiosa, pero trataba de disimularlo. Sakura muy pocas veces la había visto así y es por eso que estaba sumamente nerviosa tanto por Shikamaru como por ella. Miró por última vez al Nara para despedirse, pero Karito lo agarró de la oreja y , literalmente, se lo llevó a rastras, pero no sin antes mirar a la pelirrosa.- Espérame en tu casa, iré a verte más tarde.

La Haruno tragó saliva mientras asentía y veía como ambos muchachos cruzaban la puerta.

_"Estoy frita…"_ pensó Sakura mientras tomaba sus cosas, pagaba la cuenta y se retiraba de la heladería.

-Auch, Karito ya basta, duele!- la oreja de Shikamaru ya le estaba ardiendo del dolor. Karito lo apretó más fuerte aún, por lo que decidió mejor cerrar la boca.

Llegaron al parque donde solían tomar sus siestas y cuando llegaron cerca de una banca, la castaña lo soltó y le dio la espalda. Shikamaru comenzó de inmediato a sobarse la oreja, la sentía hirviendo, de seguro estaba completamente roja.

Y el silencio se hizo…

Shikamaru miró a la espalda de su amiga, no tenía que ser un genio ni conocerla de toda la vida para notar que estaba furiosa, como nunca.

-Karito…- no hallaba que decirle, como mierda le explicaba esto?! Su cabeza quería literalmente explotarle.

-¿Qué?- le dijo la Sarutobi sin voltear a verlo.- ¿Qué quieres decirme, Shikamaru?

-No es lo que crees en serio!- dijo parándose de la banca.

-No es lo que creo?- Karito se volteó a verlo.- ¿Y qué es entonces? ¿Qué fue lo que vi entonces Shikamaru?!

El muchacho tragó saliva, su corazón se aceleró, pero de pánico.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás aterrado Shikamaru? No se te ocurre que decirme ¿verdad?- dijo la chica analizándolo de pies a cabeza.

_"Mierda! No hallo que hacer, no hallo que decirle, maldita sea!"_ su cerebro estaba en blanco, era casi como si la mismísima Temari lo hubiese pillado, aunque si hubiese sido así, ahí de seguro se desmaya.

-Bueno… ya que no te salen las palabras, te voy a preguntar algo.- Karito se acercó a él y lo miró fijamente.

El Nara la miró sin decir nada.

-¿En qué mierda estabas pensando, Shikamaru?!- le dijo Karito completamente alterada. Shikamaru sólo agachó la mirada y se llevó las manos a la cabeza completamente frustrado mientras se sentaba en la banca del parque.- Te voy a decir una sola cosa… Si Temari se entera la pierdes para siempre!

Reaccionó al instante, apenas la Sarutobi nombró a su amada, y se levantó, nuevamente, de un salto.

-Karito.- el muchacho la miró casi suplicándole.- Temari no puede enterarse. No… no puede enterarse Karito!

-Vaya, reaccionaste…- dijo Karito mirándolo ya un poco más calmada, pero de todas formas demasiado molesta.

-Por favor Karito, yo… te voy a contar todo, te explicare todo con lujo y detalle, pero por favor… no le digas nada a Temari, por favor!

-Temari es mi amiga, Shikamaru.- le dijo seria la castaña.- Técnicamente como una de sus mejores amigas debería ir a contarle de inmediato que pillé a su novio besuqueándose en una heladería con su mejor amiga.

El Nara se quedó en silencio, y solo agachó la mirada, estaba frito…

-Pero…- dijo la muchacha resignada.- por todo lo que te quiero, te voy a dar el beneficio de la duda y te voy a exigir que me expliques toda esta mierda en tu depa.

-¿En el depa? Pero creí que- Shikamaru iba a reclamar, pero la muchacha lo interrumpió.

-¿Quieres que todo Konoha se entere?!- le levantó la voz la muchacha, su furia no había cesado en absoluto, solo estaba siendo civilizada, pero las ganas de estrangularlo no se las quitaba nadie. El pelinegro miró los alrededores y varias personas los miraban. Suspiró de inmediato.

-De acuerdo, ¿Vamos en mi auto?- preguntó el muchacho, a lo que la Sarutobi asintió.

000

El viaje se hizo eterno, la tensión casi que la podías cortar con un kunai. El Nara miraba de reojo a su amiga mientras manejaba, pero la muchacha estaba absorta en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana. Se sintió pésimo, sintió que había traicionado su confianza. ¿Por qué mierda tenía que justo andar por allí? ¿Por qué mierda dejó que Sakura lo volviera a besar?! Y lo peor de todo… ¿Por qué mierda le correspondió esta vez?!

Miró a Karito nuevamente, no soportaba estar así, el silencio, si bien entre ellos siempre había sido algo tranquilizador, esta vez, lo estaba poniendo más que ansioso.

-Karito…

-No me hables Shikamaru!- lo cortó de inmediato la castaña.- No me hables hasta que estemos en tu habitación, estoy furiosa contigo!

No le volvió a dirigir la palabra…

Finalmente, llegaron al departamento…

-¿Quieres algo de…- pero el muchacho no alcanzó ni a formular la pregunta ya que la Sarutobi pasó directo a su alcoba. Dejó su chaqueta en el perchero y fue hacia su habitación, pero no sin antes pasar por la habitación de Karin, quién estaba con Suigetsu.- Voy a estar con Karito en mi alcoba hablando algo importante, no espíen, recuerden que les puedo sentir el chakra.

-Ay como si me interesaran las cosas aburridas que hablan Nara.- se quejó Karin volviendo a colocarse los audífonos y disfrutar de su música con Suigetsu.

Una vez que el muchacho les cerró la puerta, la chica se sacó sus audífonos y los de Suigetsu.

-_Vamos a espiarlos!-_ susurró la muchacha.

-_¿Qué? Karin, ¿Qué no lo oíste? Te acaba de decir que te puede sentir esa cosa del chakra ¿no?_\- dijo Suigetsu con un hilito de voz, aunque la curiosidad lo mataba tanto como a la pelirroja.

_-Ay mi vida, ¿Qué nunca te he contado que los Uzumakis somos expertos en ocultar el chakra?-_ dijo traviesa la muchacha mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-_Woo, eso es genial! Oye! No que tu no perteneces al mundito ninja ese?_

_ -Bueno, es la única cosa que le aprendí a mi tía Kushina, dijo que tengo un excelente manejo del chakra, por eso le dije que me enseñara a ocultarlo, así que ya cierra la boca y quédate pegadito a mí para ocultar el tuyo también!- _le exigió la pelirroja por lo que el peliblanco se aferró a ella y la muchacha pegó la oreja en la puerta del Nara.

Adentro había un silencio sepulcral. Karito miraba pensativa por la ventana y Shikamaru estaba sentado al borde de la cama con las manos sobándose las sienes, ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto estrés emocional. Karito lo miró de reojo y simplemente suspiró.

-Podrías partir por el principio.- dijo sin más la muchacha. El Nara la miró, pero ella seguía dándole la espalda. Tomó aire para comenzar su relato.

-Bien, bueno… se podría decir que todo empezó el sábado pasado. Estuvimos filmando toda la tarde y después de eso fui a dejar a Sakura a su casa, ella me invitó un rato a tomar algo para celebrar que ya quedaba poco para terminar de filmar la película, así que acepté.- explicó el muchacho.

-Ah, así que allí andabas desaparecido.- Karito se volteó a verlo.- Ya me parecía extraño que no llegaras al depa de Temari.

Shikamaru la miró sin comprender.

-Me llamó preguntando por ti, yo le dije que lo más probable es que estuvieses en el set de filmación, aunque cuando le pregunté a Lee me dijo que habían terminado el rodaje hacía rato, me pareció curioso, pero no le di importancia sabiendo que eres el rey de la lentitud.- le dijo acusadoramente la chica.- Bueno continúa.

-Bueno, en ese instante nos pusimos a hablar sobre lo que pasó en la Hacienda Uchiha, ella estaba bastante nerviosa, pero al final…- a Shikamaru se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Al final qué?

-Me confesó que… estuvo enamorada de mí en la secundaria.- el muchacho desvió la mirada nervioso. Tanto Karin como a Suigetsu se les cayó literalmente la mandíbula.

-Vaya, al final te lo dijo.- expresó la Sarutobi.

-Sí…- dijo el Nara, luego le cayó la teja.- Espera un minuto! Tú lo sabías?!

El muchacho se puso de pie y encaró a su amiga.

-Obvio, soy su amiga Shikamaru.- dijo la chica mencionando lo obvio.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?! Yo también soy tu amigo mujer!- la regañó el muchacho.- Si hubiese sabido no me habría pillado desprevenido, y no habría…

El muchacho no pudo seguir hablando, solo tragó saliva.

-No habrías qué?- preguntó la Sarutobi. Shikamaru guardó silencio.- Shikamaru, ¿Qué pasó después de que Sakura se te declaró?

-*sigh* pues ella me… nos besamos.- confesó el muchacho apenado.

-"nos besamos" o "ella" te besó?- preguntó la chica.

-Da igual Karito.

-No, no da igual Shikamaru! Una cosa es que ella después de declarársete se te abalanzase encima, producto de su nerviosismo mezclado con sus hormonas, y tú te quedases parado como imbécil producto del shock que te produjo su confesión, cosa que creo que pasó…- Shikamaru la quedó mirando con la boca abierta.-… No me mires con esa cara Shikamaru, los conozco a los dos casi desde que usábamos pañales, sé muy bien lo impulsiva y caliente que se puede poner Sakura cuando algo o alguien la "emociona" y sé muy bien lo imbécil e inútil que te puedes poner tú cuando algo te hace cortocircuito en el cerebro!

Shikamaru no hallaba que decir… definitivamente no tenía contraargumento contra eso…

-Bueno una cosa es esa…- prosiguió Karito-… y una cosa muy diferente es lo que vi hoy en la heladería!

-No sé qué rayos me pasó hoy Karito.- el Nara volvió a sentarse al borde de la cama.- Estábamos super bien, conversando de lo más normal y ella… volvió a tocar el tema de que me sigue amando y yo… no me di ni cuenta cuando… Ahh mierda!

No sabía que pensar. Estaba confundido… si bien Sakura le agradaba y mucho, no era lo mismo que con Temari, para nada! Pero… no entendía que le pasaba con ella.

-Te voy a preguntar una sola cosa, ¿te gusta Sakura?- tenía que admitir que la pregunta la puso nerviosa. Podía ver la confusión en sus ojos y sinceramente, eso la descolocó.

-Naruto me hizo la misma pregunta y yo le respondí que no, que a Sakura la quería como amiga, de la misma forma que quiero a Hinata o a Shiho, que no sentía nada especial por ella.- respondió el muchacho aún nervioso.- Pero si me lo preguntas ahora… no sé qué me pasa con ella.

-Es simple Shikamaru.- dijo la chica captando la atención del Nara.- Es la misma razón por la que me alegaste por no haberte contado que le gustabas a Sakura en la secu. Te sientes culpable. Culpable porque por fin pudiste entender después de todo este tiempo el por qué ella se comportaba de forma tan extraña a veces.

-Pero eso que tiene que- Shikamaru no entendía ese argumento, pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que Karito le alzó la mano para que se callase.

-Antes de que te explique aclárame algo.- dijo la muchacha. El chico la miró atento.- Nombraste a Naruto recién, ¿Qué tiene que ver Naruto? ¿Le contaste?

-Sí, le conté todo.- expresó el muchacho. Karito resopló fastidiada y ofendida, por lo que el Nara se explicó de inmediato.- tuve que hacerlo ya que él… nos vio a mí y a Sakura en…

-¿En qué?- Karito lo miró suspicaz. El Nara de nuevo guardó silencio.- Shikamaru… no me digas que pasó más de una vez.

No tuvo más opción que responder…

-Hoy fue la tercera, el lunes cuando fui a su casa a decirle como había salido en las últimas escenas, ella… volvió a besarme y después… el martes en el depa intentó besarme de nuevo, pero… Naruto llegó en ese instante y nos vió.- Shikamaru se sentía como la peor escoria del mundo, ya no podía estar más rojo de vergüenza.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa Shikamaru?- dijo la chica sin poder creerlo.- De verdad que no me cabe en la cabeza como puedes ser tan… argh!

No pudo evitar patear el tablero de Shogi del Nara de la rabia, las piezas se desperdigaron por toda la habitación y la muchacha volvió a tratar de relajarse mirando por la ventana, porque ya veía que le daba un buen puñetazo a Shikamaru si lo seguía mirando.

-No sé qué pensar, Karito.- expresó el muchacho resignado, ni siquiera él podía darle una explicación lógica a su comportamiento.

\- Tu comportamiento con Sakura no es nada más que culpa, Shikamaru.- masculló la muchacha como leyéndole el pensamiento.

-¿Qué?- el chico miró a su amiga sin entender nada.

-Eso.- Comenzó a explicar la Sarutobi.- Al darte cuenta que el extraño comportamiento que tenía Sakura contigo en la secu era porque le gustabas comenzaste poco a poco a recordar esos momentos en los que ella se avergonzaba contigo, salía corriendo de repente, te hacía uno que otro regalo y comenzaste a hallarle el sentido a su comportamiento y, obviamente, como le tienes cariño porque la consideras amiga te sentiste mal por nunca haberte dado cuenta de sus sentimientos si era tan obvio, ¿o me equivoco?

Shikamaru solo la miraba sin emitir sonido. Era exactamente como se sentía.

-Y ahora…- Karito cambió el semblante a uno un poco más molesto.- que tienes toda esa información en la cabeza, no hayas que hacer con ella, como comportarte con ella, porque además… la fresca se anda pasando de lista contigo y tú, como siempre, no hayas que hacer cuando te tienes que enfrentar a una mujer!

-Oye eso no es- Shikamaru iba a alegar, pero Karito lo agarró bruscamente de la polera y lo acercó a ella para encararlo.

-Si te dijera ahora que yo también andaba enamorada de ti en la secu y te planto un beso que harías, Nara?- Karito lo miró desafiante sin apartarle la mirada.

Shikamaru tragó saliva completamente aterrado, avergonzado y con el corazón a punto de salírsele.

-Ok… ya entendí… no seas tan explicita. - trató de tranquilizarla el muchacho. Karito lo soltó y volvió a su posición.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Shikamaru?- le preguntó la castaña. Shikamaru solo la miró atento.- Que eres demasiado condescendiente, en especial con las mujeres. Eso en parte no es malo, es parte de tu caballerosidad, pero cuando ya llegas a estos extremos ya entramos en un problema Shikamaru.

El muchacho se sintió pésimo, pues Karito tenía razón, él desde pequeño siempre le daba en el gusto a las mujeres, empezando por su madre, a quién jamás contradecía y por supuesto que eso lo llevó a hacer lo mismo con sus compañeras, a quienes simplemente les daba en el gusto para que no chillaran, y así sucesivamente hasta que lamentablemente, se volvió una costumbre. Esto más todo lo que le había enseñado su padre de ser siempre caballero con las damas hicieron la combinación perfecta para llegar al punto de ser excesivamente condescendiente con las mujeres, con los hombres era distinto, él fácilmente podía mandar al diablo a alguien, aunque fuese su amigo, pero con las mujeres, la cosa cambiaba.

-No me había nunca detenido a pensar en eso…- dijo el muchacho pensativo.

-No somos "problemáticas" por nada en tu cabeza Shikamaru.- Karito se apoyó en la pared para mirarlo de frente.- Si te pones a analizar tu vida siempre has sido igual. Le dabas en el gusto a tu madre, a Ino, a mí, a Fumiko cuando estabas con ella, e incluso a Temari. Por Kami, Shikamaru, Fumiko es la viva razón de lo que te estoy diciendo, ósea… era una mujer ultramegaproblematica y aún así te metiste con ella porque te dio pena.

-Eso no es verdad, Karito.- le alegó el muchacho.

-¿A sí?- lo desafió la castaña.- Entonces ¿por qué la aceptaste de novia? Porque enamorado de ella no estabas y lo sabes perfectamente.

Shikamaru guardó silencio y apartó la mirada.

_"Tengo mis razones, Karito" _ pensó para sí el muchacho, pero ni loco le decía eso a Karito ya que desencadenaría otro tema de discusión que no venía al caso.

-¿Ves? Es lo que te digo, pero bueno, no voy a indagar en ese tema.- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.- El punto es ese Shikamaru, y lamentablemente, Sakura es una mujer que sabe utilizar sus ventajas, no es que lo haga a propósito, es algo natural de ella, siempre ha sido manipuladora desde que la conozco y tú lamentablemente, eres fácil de manipular al punto de que si ella te viene llorando rogando de que se junten, tú le vas a aceptar la petición.

-Entonces que mierda hago con ella, Karito?

-Parale los carros, así como por fin lo estás haciendo con Fumiko ahora, haz lo mismo con ella. Ponte los pantalones de una vez Shikamaru!

El muchacho suspiró, la cabeza quería literalmente explotarle.

-Que fastidio…- se quejó el muchacho por toda la situación.- Talvez si ella me lo hubiese dicho desde el principio, no estaríamos en esta situación problemática.

-No, sería una situación peor!- exclamó la Sarutobi, el muchacho la miró curioso.- Porque ahora el papel de Fumiko lo estaría haciendo Sakura y créeme que eso hasta a mí me da terror de solo pensarlo.

Shikamaru nuevamente volvió a suspirar, todo era tan problemático, pero lo que decía su amiga era verdad, aunque al final él se hubiese puesto de novio con Sakura en la secu, de todas formas él habría conocido a Temari en la prepa y todo habría sido un desastre. En ese instante, Karito se acercó nuevamente a él y se puso a su altura para mirarlo de frente.

-Te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me respondas con la mano en el corazón.- dijo Karito mirándolo seria. El Nara, quién le había desviado la mirada, volvió a mirarla.- Si tuvieses que elegir entre Sakura y Temari, ¿a quién elegirías?

-Karito, por Kami, que clase de pregunta es-

-¿A quién elegirías Shikamaru?!

-A Temari! Sin ninguna duda!- expresó decidido el muchacho.- Ella es a la mujer que amo, ella es la mujer que quiero que sea mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos! Quiero casarme con ella, vivir con ella y envejecer a su lado! Ya escogí a la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y esa mujer se llama Sabaku no Temari!

Karin y Suigetsu ya no podían más de la conmoción, sus ojos estaban totalmente desorbitados y les faltaba boca para llegar al piso. Karito, por su parte, suspiró aliviada.

-Baka… si tienes las cosas claras, por qué cresta haces idioteces!- le dio un buen coscorrón en la cabeza, a lo cual el Nara comenzó a sobarse de inmediato.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó el muchacho. La chica se puso de pie y se dirigió nuevamente a la ventana.

-Deberías contarle a Temari, Shikamaru, ella te va a entender.- dijo Karito seriamente.

-Sí, me va a entender que besé tres veces seguidas a su mejor amiga porque soy un cobarde que no sabe decirle que no a las mujeres. ¿Quieres que le diga eso?- Shikamaru miró a Karito con la misma seriedad.

-Ay Shikamaru, pero-

-No Karito por favor! Además si le cuento lo único que provocaré será conflicto entre ella y Sakura, puede que pase lo que dices, que Temari me entienda, pero va a estar recelosa con Sakura y más encima tú con Hinata van a estar entremedio de las dos!- contraargumentó el Nara.- No quiero ser la manzana de la discordia entre ustedes! Menos ahora que se acerca tu matrimonio Karito!

La muchacha lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Si bien, tenía razón, no estaba de acuerdo en que le ocultara a Temari la verdad, pero el muchacho estaba decidido en no contarle, esto frustró más a la Sarutobi ya que lamentablemente por los caracteres fuertes tanto de Temari como de Sakura, lo más probable es que se armaría un conflicto entre ellas. Miró al Nara nuevamente, quién la miraba expectante, finalmente la castaña suspiró resignada.

-Está bien… no le diré nada a Temari, así que despreocupate.- le dijo sin más la chica.- ¿Qué hay de Naruto?

-No dirá nada, me lo prometió, pero…

-Pero…?- Karito lo miró de reojo.

-Pero me dijo que… si me volvía a ver en una situación parecida con Sakura, le contaría a Sasuke.- dijo nervioso el muchacho.

-Bueno, te digo lo mismo.- Karito se apoyó en la pared al lado de la ventana mirando a su amigo.- Te voy a dejar pasar esta Shikamaru, pero… si te vuelvo a ver con Sakura ya sea beso o intento de beso o a menos de 15 centímetros de la cara del otro… te va a llegar el puñetazo del siglo por mi parte y le contaré todo a Temari, y…

Karito quedó expectante mientras Shikamaru la miraba. Finalmente la muchacha abrió la boca.

-…y serás el responsable de la disolución de las Reinas de Konoha.

**Auch! La cosa se puso seria. Ahora no solo Naruto sabe, sino que también Karito, lo bueno es que les echará una mano, pero... Podrá seguir todo este embrollo en secreto? **

**Espero que les gustase el capi de hoy, me atrase un poco, pero lo subí al final, hihi.**

**A los chilenitos que leen mi fic, espero q hayan pasado unas geniales fiestas patrias! **

**Bueno me despido, los dejo como siempre en intriga, muahahha, a ver que pasará en los próximos capis, Besitos y abrazos byebye. **


	6. Capítulo 6: Madura de una vez!

**Saliendo de la pega y subiendo capi, bueno Karito se enteró de todo, Shika casi sale trasquilado, pero se salvó de milagro, ahora a ver como le va a Sakura... Muahahha, **

**Advertencia, este capi tiene un pequeño lemon, pequeño, pero sigue siendo lemon, así q están advertidos. Enjoy! **

**Capítulo 6: "Madura de una vez!"**

-No la volveré a ver, está decidido.- sentenció el joven de coleta.

-No seas estúpido, Shikamaru.- dijo la Sarutobi.- Es la novia de Sasuke, quién vive en el mismo departamento que tú, es amiga de tu novia y de tu mejor amiga y lo más probable es que vaya al estreno de tu película y más encima a mi matrimonio. Vas a tener que aprender a lidiar con ella te guste o no!

-*sigh* Mendosukei.- se quejó Shikamaru.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no te voy a poner restricciones.- dijo la chica captando la atención de Shikamaru.- Así que escúchame bien y pobre de ti que no me hagas caso. ¿Me oíste?!

Shikamaru asintió obediente, definitivamente aún no se le pasaba la furia.

-Uno, te prohíbo que te quedes solo con ella, salvo que sea estrictamente necesario, pero si llegase a pasar por favor y te lo pido por favor Shikamaru! Parale los carros! Eres un hombre inteligente por Kami!

-No te preocupes, lo haré, te lo prometo.- dijo serio el muchacho.

-Y dos… tienes estrictamente prohibido ir a su casa hasta que pase todo este rollo. Todo lo que le tengas que decir de la película que sea acá en el depa.- exigió la muchacha.- ¿Te quedó claro?

-Claro como el agua.- expresó el pelinegro.

-Bien, creo que mejor te dejare descansar un poco, tienes mucho en que pensar.- dijo la muchacha pasandolo de largo.

-¿Vas a ver a Sakura?

-Sí, esa mujer me va a tener que escuchar!- dijo seria la muchacha mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Karin y Suigetsu se metieron como bala a la habitación de la pelirroja.- Ah y Shikamaru!

El muchacho la miró atento.

-Cuida tu relación con Temari, por favor.- le suplicó al muchacho.

El muchacho asintió decidido.

-Estoy confiando plenamente en ti Shikamaru, no vuelvas a traicionar mi confianza, sino Temari no va a ser a la única que perderás!- Karito lo miró sin emitir emoción alguna. A Shikamaru se le encogió literalmente el corazón y sintió una punzada en el pecho, el solo hecho de imaginarse una situación así en la que ni Temari ni Karito estuviesen en su vida… lo aterraba.- Descansa!

La chica cerró la puerta y el muchacho se echó en la cama mirando el techo.

_"Ya tienes el panorama claro Shikamaru… no más estupideces… no más errores!"_ pensó el muchacho mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de descansar un poco.

Una vez que Karin se aseguró que la Sarutobi se había ido se encerró en su habitación con su novio.

-Vaya…que rollo, ¿no Karin?- dijo Suigetsu ya casi con dolor de cabeza con todo ese embrollo que tenía el Nara.

-Ya te lo dije, va a quedar la grande.- expresó Karin mientras volvía a colocarse sus audífonos y pasándole los suyos a su novio.

-¿Crees que Karito le cuente a Temari?

-No, ella es fiel a Shikamaru al igual que Naruto.- dijo la muchacha despreocupada.- Pero… si algo me ha enseñado el vivir en Konoha es que… al final, todo se sabe…

En ese instante encendió su discman y tanto ella como Suigetsu se perdieron con el ritmo de la música.

000

Sakura estaba casi que hacía un agujero en su habitación, iba de un lado a otro, comiéndose las uñas.

-Ya se! Iré a la casa de Hinata! Ahí no me podrá retar tanto!- la pelirrosa pescó su pijama y lo metió en un bolso.- No hay tiempo para maquillaje, solo una muda de ropa, el maldito uniforme…

Sintió escalofrío y notó que la ventana estaba abierta.

_"Rayos! Esta mujer es seca para colarse por la ventana. La cerraré!"_ pensó la chica mientras la cerraba y miraba hacia afuera. No se veía ni un alma.

-Cálmate, Sakura… conserva la calma…- se dijo a sí misma mientras se volteaba hacia dónde estaba su bolso solo para casi morir de un ataque al corazón.- Kyah!

-Hola Sakura…- Karito estaba sentada en su cama al lado de su bolso. La pelirrosa se puso pálida como fantasma, ya no tenía escapatoria…- ¿Vas a algún lado?

Sakura tragó saliva, pero decidió hacerse la loca.

-Pff… ¿yo? Nah, ¿para dónde iría? Si mañana tenemos clases como siempre hehe.- trató de sonar simpática, pero los nervios la carcomían y el ver la expresión seria de su amiga no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse.- Ya está bien! Me iba a ir dónde Hinata para que… no me retaras tanto…

-Que no te rete tanto eh? Y tú crees que te mereces que no te "rete tanto" Sakura?- Karito la miró fríamente.- ¿Crees que lo que están haciendo tú y Shikamaru se merece un aplauso de mi parte?

\- No culpes a Shikamaru, Karito, fue mi culpa, yo fui la que lo besé! Él… él no quería Karito! Si… si vas a retar a alguien que sea a mí, pero… no te enfades con él. Él-

-Él tiene la inteligencia suficiente para saber decir que no Sakura, no lo defiendas!

La muchacha se sintió avergonzada, se abrazó a sí misma y desvió la mirada.

-Perdóname Karito, yo… yo de verdad que… traté de que estos sentimientos no me dominaran, pero… no lo pude evitar. Simplemente… pasó y ya!

-Pasó y ya ¿eh?- repitió la Sarutobi.- ¿Y ahora qué, Sakura? ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Acostarte con él?!

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a su amiga, quién estaba más que furiosa.

-No! No, por supuesto que no, Karito!- chilló la pelirrosa avergonzada.- Como crees que yo-

-Entonces, ¿Qué pretendes, Sakura?! ¿Batir un nuevo record?!- Karito se puso de pie y la encaró.- ¿Qué pretendes besuqueándote con mi mejor amigo, al punto de dejarlo confundido, al punto de que esté así de tirar por la borda su relación con una de tus mejores amigas y al punto de poner en riesgo no solo tu relación con Sasuke sino nuestra amistad?! ¿Qué mierda pretendes Sakura?!

La pelirrosa agachó la cabeza sumamente avergonzada y apenada, sintió una enorme angustia en su corazón.

-Me estoy volviendo a enamorar de él, Karito!- dijo la Haruno con los ojos llorosos.- Si dices que Shikamaru está confundido, yo lo estoy el doble! Amo a Sasuke! De eso no tengo ninguna duda, pero… pero también amo a Shikamaru!

-Eso no es cierto…- respondió Karito seriamente. Sakura la miró sin comprender.- Tú no estás enamorada de Shikamaru, estás encaprichada con él que es muy distinto! Ahora que se empezaron a acercar más, reviviste lo que sentías por él cuando estábamos en la secu. No es nada más que algo pendiente que dejaste Sakura, te emocionaste por el hecho de que por fin te pudiste acercar a él y decirle lo que sentías, y como siempre te pasa, tu impulsividad pudo más que tu razón y terminaste besándolo… tres veces…

Karito casi que se tuvo que morder la lengua cuando dijo las "tres veces". Sakura quedó pensativa, no lo había analizado desde ese punto, solo… se había dejado llevar con Shikamaru… como siempre lo hacía…

-Ya deja de razonarlo tanto, tú misma lo acabas de decir.- le llamó la atención la castaña.- que amas a Sasuke, ¿o me equivoco?

-No… no te equivocas…

-Entonces deja de hacer estupideces y madura de una vez! Sino quieres perder a Sasuke deja de jugar Sakura!- le dijo la Sarutobi un poco más tranquila.- Mira, Sakura, yo… te he dejado ser, hay muchas cosas en las que no he estado de acuerdo contigo, pero no me he metido, porque es tu vida y no tengo ningún derecho en meterme en ella, solo aconsejarte, pero… esta vez cruzaste la línea! Desde que empezaste con tus jueguitos te dije claramente que nunca con Shikamaru o Choji, ¿lo recuerdas no?

La muchacha asintió.

-Así que no solo metiste la pata con Shikamaru, Sakura, traicionaste mi confianza y no cumpliste con nuestra promesa!- Karito la pasó de largo y abrió la ventana. Estaba tan enojada que incluso sentía que se ahogaba.- Tú y Shikamaru están aterrados de que Temari y Sasuke se enteren, pero… alguno de ustedes dos se ha puesto a pensar en cómo mierda me siento yo con toda esta situación?

Sakura miró a su amiga con ojos como platos… Sinceramente, con lo nerviosa que estaba por la situación ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza. Estar en la situación de Karito definitivamente debía de ser horrible, pues no solo había pillado a su mejor amigo besuqueándose con una de sus amigas, sino que más encima tenía que debatirse entre contarle la verdad a Temari o no, por el solo hecho de protegerlos tanto a ella como a Shikamaru. Y además… no solo eso… sino que técnicamente tanto ella como Shikamaru habían traicionado su confianza…

-Karito… perdóname por favor.- no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas, se sentía pésimo, no solo por el hecho de haber metido la pata sino de estar haciendo sufrir a una de sus mejores amigas con aquella situación.

-*sigh* Ya hablé con Shikamaru y le dije que no le voy a decir nada a Temari.- dijo finalmente la castaña, luego miró de reojo a Sakura.- Ni a Sasuke…

Tuvo que admitir que se sintió aliviada, pero… la pena no se le iba.

En ese instante su celular sonó… La muchacha iba a colgar, pero al ver el nombre, casi que se hizo en los pantalones. Miró a Karito, quién la miraba atentamente.

-Es Sasuke.- dijo Sakura nerviosa.

\- Contéstale.- dijo la castaña mientras miraba por la ventana.

La chica obedeció y respondió la llamada.

-Sasuke?, hola! Sí, estoy bien… ¿Salir?- Sakura miró a Karito.- No amor, no puedo… estoy con Karito ahora… Sí, me vino a ver, estamos platicando… ¿Más tarde? No creo… estoy algo cansada… Sí, vale… nos vemos… adiós!

Le temblaban las manos, el estar engañando a Sasuke de esa manera la tenía al borde de los nervios, pues sabía que si Sasuke se llegase a enterar de lo que había pasado entre ella y Shikamaru, era un adiós definitivo…

-Karito.- llamó a su amiga.- No quiero perder a Sasuke, no quiero perderlo por nada del mundo…

-Entonces ya sabes que hacer, Sakura.- le dijo sin más su amiga.

-Hai… -respondió la muchacha.

-De todas formas, no quiero que veas a Shikamaru.- dijo la castaña de repente.

-¿Nani?- Sakura la miró con sorpresa.

-Eso…- dijo Karito mirándola con frialdad.- Ya terminaron de filmar la película, así que no hay ningún motivo por el que tengan que verse tan seguido. Además, necesitas despejar la cabeza Sakura, no te hace bien que lo veas, menos como estás ahora. Así que relájate, sal con Sasuke, o estudia ya que estamos en periodo de exámenes, pero no quiero verte cerca de Shikamaru, ¿entendido?

-Sí… entendido.- dijo la muchacha con algo de pena.

-Bien… me voy.- la chica se dirigió hacia la ventana, pero no sin antes mirar por última vez a la pelirrosa.- Sasuke te ama Sakura.

La chica posó su vista en su amiga.

-Sé que te hizo sufrir y eso aún no lo superas, y tengo que admitir que nunca me agradó Sasuke, pero… también tengo que admitir que él ha cambiado, de verdad que está arrepentido por lo que te hizo y lo más importante es que te ama Sakura, así como tú lo amas a él, pero con todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes tienes miedo de admitirlo.- razonó la Sarutobi mientras Sakura la miraba con la boca abierta.- Piensa en eso Sakura, nos vemos!

En ese instante la castaña desapareció por la ventana. Sakura se echó en su cama y se puso la almohada en la cara.

_"No sé que hacer… no sé que hacer…"_

000

Ya era el quinto cigarro que se fumaba, por suerte tenía un minibalcón en su pieza sino de seguro Karin le rompía el encendedor y le tiraba los cigarros por el inodoro. Sinceramente, no le gustaba fumar, el sabor y olor a tabaco era asqueroso, pero… ya se había acostumbrado y lamentablemente ya la nicotina hacía su efecto de tranquilizarlo.

Desde que Karito había partido solo se limitó a pensar y pensar… Estaba más que claro lo que tenía que hacer… debía dejar de ver a Sakura sí o sí, eso ya lo tenía decidido, pero… lo que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro era ella… Temari. No quería mentirle, no quería ocultarle nada, pero… el solo hecho de pensar en que se enfadara por lo ocurrido, o peor, que lo dejara… que terminara con él, hacía que se acobardara más y desistía en querer contarle. Había estado horas pensando… quiso en un minuto tomar una siesta para relajarse, pero… simplemente no pudo conciliar el sueño, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. En ese instante su estómago rugió. Hacía rato que tenía hambre, pero el muchacho no quería moverse de allí, solo quería retroceder el tiempo y evitar el haberla besado…

_"Nunca debí dejar que esto pasara… ahora no sé que mierda voy a hacer"_ pensó frustrado el muchacho, si bien había ideado un plan con Karito, de todas formas el tener que mentirle a Temari era la parte que no lo dejaba tranquilo. _"Solo será esta vez… no volveré a mentirle de nuevo…"_ trataba de mentalizarse, pero no podía, la amaba demasiado y no quería que existiesen mentiras entre ellos, ya que ella siempre había sido honesta con él, por Kami! Incluso le confesó que sentía algo por Benjiro mientras que él… Su estómago volvió a rugir…

-Argh! Mendokusei…- apagó lo que le quedaba de cigarro y lo lanzó hacía el vacío. Se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la cocina. En el camino se cruzó con Sasuke.

-Que hay!- lo saludó el Uchiha.- Hay un pastel en el refrigerador, lo mandó la tía Kushina para nosotros.

-Ajá…- expresó el muchacho sin prestar atención realmente. Sólo quería comer algo para que su estómago dejara de rugir y seguir perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó el Uchiha. Shikamaru paró en seco y lo miró de reojo.

-No… nada!- le dijo sin más el muchacho.

-Ajá…- dijo Sasuke no muy convencido, pero en todo caso, qué le importaba.- Lo dejé en la parte de abajo para que te sirvas.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia el teléfono y marcó un número.

-Hola Sakura, que hay.- lo oyó decir al pelinegro. El Nara no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al Uchiha.- Que bueno, oye quería invitarte a salir, ¿puedes?... ¿Con Karito?!

A Shikamaru se le encogió el estómago y se le quitó toda el hambre, pescó un vaso de agua y atravesó la sala para dirigirse derechito a su habitación.

-Mira tú.- expresó el Uchiha.- Oye, ¿Y más tarde? Podríamos ir a comer y luego a bailar no sé… Está bien… te llamo mañana entonces? … bien, adiós!

Sasuke colgó el teléfono y quedó sumamente desconcertado. Miró hacia la habitación del Nara cuya puerta estaba cerrada. Suspiró resignado y se fue derechito a su propia habitación.

000

-Vas a venir entonces?- el tono de voz de Temari sonó emocionado, esto solo hizo que se sintiera más mal de lo que estaba.

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo el muchacho nervioso desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Te oyes raro amor, ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó curiosa la chica al notar el tono de voz de su novio.

-No, nada… es solo que… estoy cansado es todo…- técnicamente no era mentira, sí estaba agotado con todo lo sucedido, pero quería verla. Necesitaba verla!

-Bueno, entonces veámonos un rato corto.- ofreció la muchacha.

-Claro, ahí te paso a buscar y nos tomamos algo, por último. Te amo, adiós.- en ese instante colgó el teléfono y Karin hizo su aparición entrando por la puerta de entrada con unas bolsas.

-Que hay Nara.- saludó la muchacha. El pelinegro la saludó de vuelta.- Oye, ¿Y Naruto?

-No está, ¿por qué?

-Porque quedó la embarrada.- dijo preocupada la chica.- Parece que se filtró la información del tema de la estafa, salió en las noticias.

-Ah…- dijo el muchacho distraído.- ¿En serio?

-"Ah…¿en serio?".- repitió Karin en tono de mofa.- No hombre si te estoy tomando el pelo…

-Perdón Karin, que ando con la cabeza en otra parte.- dijo el chico mientras se sobaba la cabeza, ya le había comenzado a doler del estrés.

La pelirroja lo miró preocupada mientras el chico se sentaba en el sofá, pues sabía perfectamente qué le acongojaba.

-*sigh* Mira, Shikamaru, no es por molestarte, pero…a mí se me hace que andas en algo turbio.- dijo la chica sentándose cerca de él.

-No, Karin, estoy así por…- la miró de reojo.- el Instituto, los exámenes finales, y bueno hace poco terminé de rodar la película, estoy estresado es todo…

-Y con mucha Sakura también- fue directo al grano. Era Karin después de todo…

Shikamaru la quedó mirando con toda la cara crispada entre sorpresa y susto.

-¿Para que me miras con esa cara, hombre?- expresó la muchacha mirándolo acusadoramente.- Mira, tú sabes que a mí no me gustan los enredos y me carga meterme en la vida de la gente, pero sinceramente tengo que preguntarte algo en serio.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el muchacho sosteniéndole la mirada.

-¿Te gusta Sakura Haruno? ¿Tienes algo con ella?

En el instante en que Karin formuló la pregunta, Sasuke justo venía de su habitación y la escuchó clarito. Shikamaru se dio cuenta de inmediato de la presencia de Sasuke y ambos se quedaron mirando.

-No.- contestó el muchacho con la mejor cara de póker del mundo.- ¿De dónde sacas eso, Karin? Con Sakura somos amigos y ahora la he frecuentado por el tema de la película, pero… nada más que eso.

-Ajá…- Karin no le creía ni una sola palabra. Iba a alegarle, pero Shikamaru la miró a ella y luego a Sasuke. Karin volteó a ver qué miraba tanto y casi se hace cuando vió a Sasuke parado allí.

-Que hay!- saludó el Uchiha con mala cara.

-Sasuke-kun…- había metido la pata… Rayos!

-Voy a salir.- anunció el joven.- Así que si alguien me llama, voy a llegar tarde. Adiós.

-Adiós! Sasuke-kun!- se despidió la chica algo nerviosa.

-Adiós, que te vaya bien.- se despidió el Nara de Sasuke, quién solo lo miró no tragándose del todo la actitud de su compañero. Una vez que traspasó la puerta y se alejó, Karin, aún nerviosa, miró a Shikamaru.

-Ay… metí la pata, ¿verdad?- preguntó la muchacha con los nervios de punta.

-Karin…- Shikamaru miró serio a la muchacha.- ¿Por qué me preguntaste eso? ¿Estuviste escuchando mi conversación con Karito?

La muchacha asintió seria. Al Nara le pareció extraño, ¿cómo rayos pudo escucharlos si el estaba atento a sentirles el chakra?

-Un momento…- al muchacho le crujió.- Verdad! ¿Cómo mierda me olvidé de eso?!

-Ya ya! Sí, lo admito! Pero no te preocupes, ya te dije! A mí no me gustan los enredos, no diré nada, despreocúpate!

-Karin, te voy a pedir un favor.- Shikamaru la miró fijamente.- No quiero que me vuelvas a preguntar de ella, menos con Sasuke viviendo aquí, ¿está claro?!

-Si, hombre , sí. *sigh* ¿Cuándo se van a acabar los enredos en esta casa?!

Sasuke, quién solo había avanzado unos pasos, escuchó aquella conversación. ¿Qué habrá hablado el Nara con Karito? ¿Acaso habrán hablado de Sakura? ¿Tendrán algo? La angustia se le subió aún más hacia el pecho, no solo por el hecho de que con Sakura peleaba casi todos los días, sino también por la actitud sospechosa de Shikamaru, que se ponía nervioso cada vez que le mencionaban a la pelirrosa. Siguió su camino y trató de no pensar en ello, pero lamentablemente, su cabeza no lo dejaría tranquilo.

000

Mientras Shikamaru se arreglaba para ir a ver a Temari, no pudo evitar contemplar el anillo que le había comprado, debido a que, al sacar un par de calcetines del cajón, la cajita saliese volando, pero el muchacho logró atraparla antes de que cayese al suelo. Shikamaru tomó el anillo entre sus manos, pensando si éste sería el momento indicado de pedírselo… a ella… a Temari… pedirle por fin que se convirtiera en su esposa.

_-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Temari._

_ -No. Es solo que…- Shikamaru miró a su novia y le tomó la mano.- Que no me importaría tener un hijo contigo. De hecho, sí me gustaría y mucho._

_ Temari se puso roja como tomate, ¿hablaba en serio?_

_ -Shi-Shikamaru yo…- no hallaba que decir._

_ Shikamaru también se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada avergonzado._

_ -Bueno…- Temari habló de nuevo, el Nara la volvió a mirar.- A mi… también me gustaría ser madre, pero… no creo que ahora sea el momento. No me siento preparada, aún… pero…_

_ -Pero?_

_ -De lo que si estoy segura.- Temari desvió un poco la mirada, sinceramente le daba vergüenza admitir aquello.- es que me encantaría formar una familia contigo, Shikamaru._

El muchacho sonrió ante aquel recuerdo, el recordar la tímida mirada de Temari al admitir que en el fondo sí le gustaría casarse con él, aunque no lo dijera directamente, lo llenaba de gozo. Avanzó unos pasos, atontado mirando el anillo, que no se dio cuenta y chocó contra su escritorio botando una carpeta, maldijo por el dolor en su rodilla, y se agachó a recoger el contenido de la carpeta. En ese instante, bajó de las nubes y volvió a la realidad al ver las fotos de Sakura. Los recuerdos vinieron a su mente y todo el estrés volvió… el beso… la confesión… el terror al ser descubiertos por Karito…

_-Te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me respondas con la mano en el corazón.- Karito lo miró seria. El Nara, quién le había desviado la mirada, volvió a mirarla.- Si tuvieses que elegir entre Sakura y Temari, ¿a quién elegirías?_

_ -Karito, por Kami, que clase de pregunta es-_

_ -¿A quién elegirías Shikamaru?!_

_ -A Temari! Sin ninguna duda!- expresó decidido el muchacho.- Ella es a la mujer que amo, ella es la mujer que quiero que sea mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos! Quiero casarme con ella, vivir con ella y envejecer a su lado! Ya escogí a la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y esa mujer se llama Sabaku no Temari!_

Volvió a meter las fotos de la pelirrosa en la carpeta y su vista nuevamente se posó en el anillo que sostenía entre sus dedos. Finalmente, decidió guardar el anillo, se sentía demasiado nervioso. Todo este asunto lo tenía sumamente estresado. No dudaba del amor que le tenía a Temari y por supuesto que algún día la haría su esposa… pero no hoy… aún no era el momento…

_"No voy a pedírselo solo para asegurármela. Jamás. Tiene que ser cuando de verdad sienta que es el momento"_ pensó para sí el muchacho, luego volvió a posar su vista en la carpeta. _"No volveré a hacer estupideces…Hablaré seriamente con Sakura…"_ lo tenía decidido, si bien el trato era no volver a verla, tenía que hacerlo… por Temari… ya que él solo amaba a una sola mujer y era a ella y ya no quería mentirle más, no quería seguir ocultándole nada más. Naruto y Karito tenían razón, lo más probable es que Temari lo entendiera… después de todo… ella pasó por una situación similar con Benjiro.

_"Hablaré con Sakura y luego… le contaré todo a Temari"_ pensó decidido el chico mientras salía de su habitación.

000

Fumiko estaba "descargándose" con Sasuke, ya que el muchacho había ido a su casa de visita, aunque en realidad había ido a ver a Itachi para pedirle consejo, pero no estaba.

-Sasuke, yo creo que me voy a tener que encomendar a tus brazos.- dijo la muchacha mientras se sentaba en el sofá.- Vas a tener que vigilar a Shikamaru, esta actitud nueva que tiene conmigo de verdad que me estresa! No creo que sea solo por su ridícula película, tiene que haber algo más… ¿Cómo está con Temari? ¿Sabes si han peleado o algo?

Sasuke no le respondió, de hecho, ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención, estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-Sasuke…- Fumiko le llamó la atención.- Sasuke, te estoy hablando!

El muchacho la miró.

-¿Me hablabas?- preguntó el muchacho sin mucho interés.

-¿Se puede saber en que parte del universo andas, Sasuke?- preguntó la muchacha con sarcasmo.

-Tsk, Fumiko, si te estaba escuchando.

-No! Tú no me estabas escuchando, estabas pensando en otra cosa! ¿Se puede saber en qué piensas tanto al punto de ignorarme?- la muchacha esperó su respuesta, pero Sasuke solo desvió la mirada.- Ya pues!

El Uchiha se paró del sofá frustrado, sinceramente con Itachi hubiese sido más fácil, pero con Fumiko… Ni siquiera sabía si era prudente contarle.

-Fumiko yo…- se la estaba dudando… y mucho, pero estaba desesperado!

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ansiosa la Uchiha.

-Yo estoy seguro que estoy cometiendo un grave error al contarte todo esto, pero…

-Ay Sasuke, por Kami! Soy tu hermana! A ver cuéntame!- Fumiko se levantó del sofá también.

-Bien… pero prométeme que no le vas a decir a nadie, esto queda entre nosotros.- dijo el muchacho serio.

-Sí, obvio!

-Y Júrame que no vas a alterarte!

-Ya, lo juro!

Sasuke dio un gran suspiro, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Mira, yo tengo la sospecha de que…- miró a su hermana, quién lo miraba entre curiosa y ansiosa.- de que Shikamaru no está muy bien con Temari.

Fumiko abrió los ojos de par en par y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-Pero Sasuke, esa es una muy buena noticia! ¿Cómo me voy a alterar por eso?! Al contrario! Me pone feliz! Feliz!

-Pero eso no es todo- intentó hablar Sasuke, pero Fumiko ya se había echado cuerda sola.

-Mira, yo creo que tú me tienes que contar muy detalladamente cómo te diste cuenta, porque la verdad cuando yo los he visto como que-

-Fumiko cállate!- Sasuke se desesperó con tanta idiotez que hablaba su hermana. La Uchiha lo miró y guardó silencio.- Como te decía, eso no es todo. También tengo la sospecha de que…

Fumiko se tuvo que morder la lengua para no apurarlo, la tenía demasiado ansiosa.

-De que Shikamaru…- prosiguió el Uchiha.- … tiene algo con Sakura.

-¿QUEEEEEEEE?!

000

Shikamaru y Temari habían salido a comer algo para distraerse un poco, la muchacha le contaba al Nara que también se había enterado de que el caso de la estafa de su padre se había filtrado a los medios de comunicación.

-Por ahora Kakashi se está encargando de todo junto con Kankuro y Yashamaru, supuestamente desde que retiramos los cargos contra el tío Minato y Hiashi-san no deberían tener problemas.- explicaba la muchacha.- *Sigh* Todo esto ha sido un proceso tan difícil. Yo… siempre pensé que cuando viniera a Konoha olvidaría todo, pero… al final… me di cuenta que todo seguía en su mismo lugar… la pena… los recuerdos… todo.

Sinceramente, Shikamaru estaba distraído, pero para que Temari no se ofendiera, y él sobreviviera, el muchacho le tomó la mano y la instó a continuar. Era obvio que necesitaba desahogarse.

-Sabes que, hay veces en que pienso que él va a volver, sé que lo dieron por muerto pero… hay algo que me tiene intranquila.- confesó la rubia refiriéndose a Orochimaru.

-Ya, tranquila. Yo estoy aquí.- Shikamaru tomó el rostro de su dama para que lo mirase.- Estoy contigo… y lo estaré siempre.

Temari lo miró con dulzura, y acarició su rostro.

-Arigato, mi vago.

-Temari yo…- el muchacho comenzó a ponerse nervioso nuevamente.- quiero decirte algo.

-Dime.- Temari lo miró atenta.

-Verás yo…- estaba tan pendiente de verla a los ojos, de ver sus reacciones y de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar, que en su torpeza pasó a llevar su trago con su brazo y éste terminó en el suelo quebrándose en mil pedazos.- Mierda!

-Shikamaru, ¿estás bien?- la chica se preocupó de que se cortase con algún vidrio.

-Sí, descuida, estoy bien, estoy bien!- dijo el muchacho tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Shikamaru…- la muchacha llamó la atención de su hombre, quién la miró atento.- ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado distraído desde que llegamos, con suerte prestaste atención a la mitad de mi relato.

El muchacho la miró entre asombrado porque se diera cuenta y con una pizca de miedo.

-Temari, lo siento, yo no quise-

-Descuida no estoy enojada, sino… preocupada, Shikamaru.- lo interrumpió la muchacha.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, nada Temari.- se excusó el muchacho.

-Shikamaru, no he querido presionarte porque quería que tú mismo me contaras lo que te pasa, pero yo no soy tonta Shikamaru, sé perfectamente que algo te acongoja, y no tiene nada que ver con tu película.- dijo Temari con tono serio. Shikamaru sintió como se le encogía el estómago.- Shikamaru, por kami! Somos una pareja, se supone que debemos confiar el uno en el otro ¿no? Yo no solo me considero tu novia, sino que también tu amiga, así que puedes confiar en mí, sea lo que sea que te tiene así, podemos resolverlo juntos, pero necesito que me digas que te pasa Shikamaru.

El Nara la miró entre aterrado y atontado, por Kami! Era la oportunidad perfecta! Temari estaba dispuesta a escucharlo… sus nervios comenzaron a acrecentarse… Quería contarle todo… no mentirle más y ser sincero…

_Inner Shikamaru: Es tu última oportunidad Nara… es ahora o nunca!_

Shikamaru miró a su rubia.

-Temari, yo…- respiró hondo.- Yo estoy nervioso por… porque no quiero perderte.

-¿Y por qué me perderías?

-No lo sé, podría pasar cualquier cosa. Hemos estado al borde de la muerte estos últimos meses, incluso yo estuve a punto de morir cuando Orochimaru me disparó… Me tiene frustrado que… es como si el mundo se confabulara para separarnos Temari y no quiero eso. Yo… quiero estar contigo siempre.

No se atrevió, aunque lo que le dijo no era mentira, pero no era lo que quería decirle… Se sintió horrible ya que lo más probable es que no tuviese otra oportunidad como esta de sincerarse con Temari. La rubia, empáticamente, tomó su rostro.

-¿Y eso te tiene así?- expresó la chica con tono semiburlón.- Baka! Te parece poco todos los obstáculos que hemos superado? No te negaré que a mí también me aterra perderte, pero por eso mismo, quiero compartir cada minuto que pueda contigo, apoyarte, cuidarte, aconsejarte cuando hagas idioteces y guiarte cuando estés perdido. Yo te amo Shikamaru, y soy capaz de hacer lo que sea por ti, mi vago.

Temari, sonrojada, acercó el rostro de su chico hacia ella para fundirse en un dulce beso lleno de amor. Por su parte, Shikamaru ya se sentía menos que escoria.

_"Soy un imbécil… un completo imbécil…"_

000

-Eres un completo imbécil, Shikamaru…- balbuceaba Karito mientras se relajaba mirando las estrellas. Expulsó el humo de su boca hacia el cielo a lo cual, si usabas tu imaginación, parecía como si formase unas pequeñas nubes.- *sigh* No sé como mierda te gustaba esto Asuma, el sabor es horrible…

Se había estresado tanto con el tema de Shikamaru y Sakura que finalmente pescó uno de los cigarros de Asuma que aún guardaba y decidió fumarse uno. La nicotina era relajante, no lo negaba, pero el maldito humo casi que te hacía llorar. Su cabeza daba vueltas, había estado toda la tarde atando cabos. La actitud de Sakura desde el inicio del rodaje de la película, el comentario de Naruto de que "Shikamaru se estaba portando mal", y el intento fallido de Sakura por contarle lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Shikamaru. Karito había quedado muy desconcertada esa vez que Sakura la invitó a su casa, pues la conocía muy bien, sabía que algo ocultaba, pero…

-Aish! ¿Cómo rayos no me di cuenta antes si era tan obvio?!- se quejó la castaña mientras se llevaba el cigarro a su boca.

-Ya te volviste loca que hablas sola, nee-san?- una vocecita la sacó de su ensimismamiento. La castaña giró la cabeza para ver a su hermano menor.

-Konohamaru, ve a acostarte es tarde.- dijo la chica mientras apagaba el cigarro.

-No tengo sueño, además, creí que lo odiabas- dijo el muchachito refiriéndose al cigarro que su hermana acababa de apagar.

-Y lo odio…- se sinceró la chica.

-Vaya… y se puede saber que te tiene tan estresada al punto de ponerte a fumar?

-*sigh* Nada en especial, cosas de adolescentes.

El castaño se puso a su lado.

-Ahora que hizo Shikamaru-niisan?- preguntó acusadoramente. Karito lo miró perpleja.- No me mires así, es el único que te puede poner de esta manera, aparte de Lee-sensei, y dudo que él se ponga a hacer alguna estupidez a pocos días de su matrimonio, así que por descarte es obvio que Shikamaru-niisan es el culpable de tenerte así.

Karito solo sonrió por la perspicacia de su hermano menor.

-Parece que se te están pegando mis mañas.- acarició su cabello.

-Sólo me preocupo por ti, nee-san. Recuerda que soy el hombre de la casa y hasta que te cases con Lee-sensei, debo protegerte y cuidar de que estés bien tanto física como mentalmente.- expresó serio el joven cito inflando el pecho.

-Ok, hombre de la casa, a dormir.- Karito se puso de pie, pero Konohamaru no se movió de su lugar.- Ya tranquilo, y sí, si es Shikamaru, pero… es un atado de él, no mío y él tiene que solucionarlo, yo solo cumplo con aconsejarlo.

-Esa no te la crees ni tú…

-Pfff.- Karito se tuvo que aguantar la risa.- Que bien me conoces.

-Bueno, al menos parece que te subí el ánimo hihi.- le sonrió de vuelta su hermano menor.

-Sí… cumpliste con tu cometido, hombre de la casa.- bromeó la Sarutobi.

El muchachito también ahogó una risita, y luego se hizo el silencio.

-Hmm, es inevitable acordarse de él con este olor, es tan característico de él.- expresó melancólico el muchachito.- Me gustaría que estuviese aquí con nosotros.

-Lo sé…- dijo Karito recordando con cariño a Asuma.- A mí también me pasa lo mismo.

-Lo extraño.

-Yo también, pero de seguro si estuviese aquí te mandaría derechito a la cama, así que andando. A la cama!- ordenó la chica.

-Déjame quedarme un rato más! Hasta que se pase el olor por último.- le rogó el muchachito.

-Olvídalo! No permitiré que mi hermano menor se convierta en un fumador pasivo. Adentro!

-*sigh* Tsumaranai…- expresó el chico con cara de aburrido mientras entraba a la casa. Karito solo ahogó una risita, sin duda su hermanito le había subido el ánimo.

000

-Pero cómo que no estas seguro, Sasuke?! Tú no puedes decir una cosa así si no estás seguro!- expresó la Uchiha con los nervios de punta.

-Bueno, por eso te dije que no te alteraras, Fumiko!- la retó el Uchiha.- Yo tengo que hablar con Sakura para saber que está pasando primero.

-No, yo voy ahora mismo donde esa picante…- Fumiko se dispuso a ir a la casa de la pelirrosa, pero Sasuke la detuvo de inmediato.

-Fumiko, tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte.- le advirtió el chico.

-Claro que sí!- la muchacha quiso pasarlo de largo, pero el Uchiha no se movía de su lugar.

-Tú te quedas aquí Fumiko!- le alzó la voz el muchacho.- Esto lo voy a resolver yo!

-Sabes que no te entiendo, Sasuke.- Fumiko miró a su hermano sin poder creerlo.- No entiendo que clase de hombre eres tú… Sakura se rie en tu cara y tú no haces nada, hombre! Por Kami!

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par mirando fijamente a su hermana. No pudo evitar el sentirse sumamente avergonzado.

-Fumiko, yo…- comenzó a decir el Uchiha.- Mientras yo no vea a Sakura con Shikamaru yo… no lo voy a creer!

Fumiko resopló fastidiada, definitivamente su hermano era un completo idiota, pero no se iba a quedar tranquila. No! Eso sí que no! Llegaría hasta el fondo del asunto y la opinión de Sasuke le valía madre.

_"Empieza a rezar Sakura Haruno… por qué si llega a ser verdad que tienes algo con Shikamaru, te juro que te mato!"_ la furia de la Uchiha aumentó a niveles colosales, Sakura con Shikamaru... Eso sí que no lo iba a permitir, por nada del mundo lo iba a permitir!

000

Shikamaru había ido a dejar a Temari a su departamento, como todo caballero la fue a dejar hasta la puerta y la rubia lo hizo pasar un rato. El lugar, al parecer, estaba vacío porque no se escuchaba ni un alma. Temari encontró una nota cerca del teléfono, era la letra de Kushina quién le decía que ella se había ido al departamento de Minato, Gaara estaba con Matsuri y Kankuro junto a Yashamaru pasarían la noche en la comisaría, por lo tanto, le encargaba la casa. Temari miró a Shikamaru y le mostró coquetamente la nota. El Nara alcanzó a leer lo que decía y vió la pasión y lujuria en los hermosos ojos de su rubia. En otras circunstancias a la mitad de la lectura se le habría tirado encima, pero hoy… no tenía ganas de nada. Temari se dio cuenta al instante que la actitud de Shikamaru no cambió para nada al leer la nota, pero… eso no quería decir que no lo podía tentar.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo?- le tomó las manos juguetonamente tratando de llevarlo a la cocina.

-Temari, estoy cansado…- reclamó el muchacho con poco ánimo.

-Bueno, entonces acompáñame, un ratito.- le hizo un puchero la rubia.

Estaba cansadísimo, sus ojos casi que se le cerraban, lo único que quería era irse a su departamento, acostarse en su cama y olvidar todos sus problemas. Ni siquiera notó cuando Temari lo abrazó y susurró dulcemente en su oído.

-Quédate conmigo…

Era imposible decirle que no… la amaba demasiado…

-*sigh* está bien.- el muchacho le devolvió el abrazo y ya con el solo hecho de oler su delicioso perfume, sus hormonas comenzaron a estimularse. Temari se separó un poco de él para ponerse a la altura de su rostro y unió sus labios con los suyos. Aquel dulce beso poco a poco se fue transformando en un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria. Las manos de Shikamaru se posicionaron en el cuerpo de Temari mientras sus lenguas danzaban en la boca del otro, avanzó unos pasos hasta acorralarla en la pared.

-Creí que estabas cansado vago…- dijo Temari en tono burlón.

-Contigo es imposible estar cansado mujer…- dijo el chico mirándola con la misma pasión y lujuria que ella. Temari iba a responderle, pero Shikamaru no se lo permitió ya que nuevamente atrapó su boca. La muchacha los volteó para acorralarlo a él ahora en la pared y tomar el control de la situación, como a ella le gustaba, pero Shikamaru tenía otros planes. Con su cuerpo la empujó hacia la mesa sin parar de besarla, arrasando con dos sillas en el camino. El trasero de la rubia quedó en el borde de la mesa y el Nara de inmediato la subió a ésta. Cortó el beso y la miró intensamente.

-Hmm…- expresó Temari pensativa.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Shikamaru sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-No recuerdo que lo hayamos hecho en la mesa alguna vez ;P

-Bueno… hay una primera vez para todo.- en ese instante atacó el cuello de su rubia, mientras ésta le quitaba el cinturón y le desabrochaba el pantalón. Shikamaru por su parte deslizó sus manos por debajo de la falda de su rubia hasta alcanzar sus braguitas, se excitó más aún al notarlas mojadas y finalmente las deslizó por sus sensuales piernas hasta sacárselas. Estaban tan excitados que ni tiempo se dieron de sacarse lo que les faltaba de ropa, Shikamaru la penetró de una y comenzó a embestirla en plena mesa.

-Ay si… entra más Shika…- suspiró la rubia atrapando la cadera del muchacho con sus piernas. Shikamaru, obediente, comenzó a entrar más y más, sacándole cada vez más gemidos a su dama que lo excitaban a morir. Comenzó a acelerar más sus embestidas provocando la locura en ambos ya que el ver vibrar a Temari de esa forma lo volvía loco. Estuvieron un buen rato así hasta que la rubia hizo la cabeza hacia atrás dando a entender que ya se venía.- Shika…

El muchacho la embistió más rápido y duro hasta que sintió las exquisitas paredes vaginales de su chica engullir su miembro junto con el celestial gemido que dio al alcanzar el orgasmo. Él por su parte se derramó al instante dentro de ella al solo escuchar ese hermoso sonido.

-*Pant* *Pant*- quedó cansadísimo, pero no podía negarle placer a su dama, eso sí que no. Aunque… al alzar la cabeza y encontrarse con esos bellos ojos que no estaban cansados para nada, al contrario, seguían llenos de fuego y pasión, le hizo entender que esta noche sería larga.

-Vamos a mi habitación, Nara…- no fue una petición, fue una orden. Había liberado a su fiera.

000

Sakura miraba y miraba su celular, quería llamarlo… necesitaba llamarlo!

_" Tengo que llamarlo! Tenemos que aclarar esto de una vez!"_ pensó angustiada la chica sin dejar de mirar el aparato. No podía dormir, estaba demasiado angustiada y nerviosa con todo el asunto. Karito tenía razón, si esto seguía así las consecuencias serían horribles.

_Inner Sakura: YA LLAMALO DE UNA VEZ SHANNARO!_

Sakura agarró su celular y marcó el número del departamento del Nara.

-Aló? Estará Shikamaru?- preguntó la muchacha con los nervios de punta.- No está... ¿Y no habrá dicho a qué hora va a llegar?... No ningún recado, gracias.

Colgó, ahora más nerviosa áun, ¿Dónde rayos estaría? Lo más seguro es que estaría con Temari. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, ¿acaso sería capaz de contarle todo a Temari?! Si hacía eso era su fin! Marcó el número de su celular, tenían que hablar antes de que siquiera se le ocurriera abrir la boca.

El celular de Shikamaru comenzó a vibrar en la mesita de noche de Temari. En la habitación solo se podían oír los suspiros y gemidos de los dos enamorados. Shikamaru embestía a su rubia lenta y profundamente, le encantaba tenerla debajo de él y ver como su cuerpo vibraba con cada embestida y el escucharla gemir por él, era lo más excitante. Mientras seguía haciéndole el amor a su mujer, vió que su celular vibraba, al parecer Temari no se había dado cuenta con tanto éxtasis. El Nara miró el nombre de quién lo llamaba en la pantalla.

_Sakura llamando…_

Shikamaru alcanzó el aparato, lo apagó al instante y siguió con lo suyo…

Sakura resopló fastidiada al no poder contactarse con el muchacho. En eso sonó el timbre. El corazón de la pelirrosa dio un vuelco. Acaso… ¿Había venido a verla a ella?! Se le dibujó una sonrisa que no pudo evitar y fue volando a atender la puerta.

-Ho…la.- su euforia se fue al suelo al ver que era Sasuke.

-Hola.- la saludó el muchacho, no percatándose del cambio de actitud de la chica, pues él tenía la cabeza en otra parte.- ¿Estabas durmiendo?

-No.- respondió la chica tratando de poner actitud neutra.- Estaba super bien aquí, pensando.

Hizo pasar al muchacho hacia el living y el silencio se hizo. Por lo que Sakura decidió poner algo de conversación.

-¿Vienes del departamento?- le preguntó no solo para saber dónde estaba él, sino para poder sonsacarle algo de información del paradero del Nara.

-No.- Sasuke captó de inmediato lo que pretendía la muchacha.- Fíjate que no vengo del departamento. Vengo de la casa de mis padres. ¿Por qué?

-Pues… por preguntar!- se hizo la loca la muchacha.

Nuevamente silencio sepulcral. Sakura desvió un poco la mirada y le dio la espalda a Sasuke, él se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás.

-Sakura…- dijo el muchacho. La chica estaba nerviosísima. Conocía muy bien a Sasuke, algo quería decirle o preguntarle… lo que no estaba segura es si sería capaz de responderle si le preguntaba aquello que no quería que le preguntase.

-Sí? ¿Qué pasa?- trató de sonar lo menos nerviosa posible, pero era casi imposible.

-No sé…- él tampoco se atrevía, no quería escuchar algo que no le iba a gustar.- No sé, pero… pero a lo mejor tú me lo puedes explicar.

Le tiró la pelota a ella, demonios!

-¿Qué quieres que te explique?- se volteó a verlo, no podía caer en su juego, él quería que ella se lo dijera, no lo iba a hacer! Por nada del mundo lo iba a hacer! Era obvio que sospechaba, pero hasta que ella terminara con todo el tema de Shikamaru, prefería que siguiera sospechando y nada más. Porque… sí que era una hazaña engañar a Sasuke Uchiha.

-Todo.- se lanzó con toda la artillería.- Quiero que me expliques todo lo que está pasando.

Sakura se quedó estática. Ahora que mierda iba a hacer…

-No sé yo… yo creí que entre nosotros no habían más mentiras.- se sinceró el Uchiha. Sakura desvió la mirada sin saber qué hacer.- ¿No te acuerdas que quedamos en eso?

-Sasuke tú… tú sabes que yo… que yo no miento, ¿entiendes?- sintió un dolor horrible en su pecho por mentirle así de descarada.- Nop… yo no te he mentido.

A Sasuke también le dolió el pecho, porque sabía muy dentro de él… que lo estaba haciendo, pero no quería aceptarlo…

Sakura tomó el rostro del muchacho y comenzó a besarlo tiernamente. Sasuke le correspondió y cuando ambos se separaron el Uchiha la quedó mirando seriamente.

-Sakura, yo quisiera hacerte una pregunta.- La muchacha tragó saliva.- Y quiero que me contestes con la verdad.

_"Ay por qué insistes Sasuke! Me va a dar un ataque acá mismo!"_ pensó frustrada la chica sin mirarlo.

-Quiero saber si…- Sasuke también tragó saliva.- si entre tú y Shikamaru pasa algo?

Sakura se quedó mirándolo. Él esperaba su respuesta. ¿Y si se lo decía? ¿La entendería? Después de todo, Sasuke estaba cambiado, y lo estaba demostrando, pero… no estaba segura, era obvio que se enfadaría, pero… talvez lo mejor sería ser sincera de una vez por todas.

-Sakura…- la llamó el muchacho.- Sólo quiero que seas honesta conmigo, por favor.

Respiró hondo, no había vuelta atrás, después de todo era obvio que no le iba a creer, la conocía demasiado! Demasiado para su propio gusto…

-Sasuke yo…- iba a decirle, pero en ese instante abrieron la puerta de entrada. Era Kizashi que venía llegando junto a…- Mamá!

Sakura se abalanzó sobre su madre, feliz de verla.

-Hola hijita!- expresó Mebuki, devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás?!- preguntó contenta la muchacha. Su madre le dijo que bien y mientras saludaba a su padre, éste le preguntó por su hermano.- Está arriba.

-Bien, anda a buscarlo.- ordenó el patriarca de los Haruno. Sakura miró a su madre, quién asintió tranquilamente, por lo que la muchacha subió por las escaleras hacia la habitación de Makoto. Kizashi, al ver desaparecer a su hija por las escaleras posó su vista en Mebuki.

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien.- tomó las manos de su esposa cariñosamente para calmar los nervios de ésta.

-Ojalá…- expresó nerviosa la mujer, luego notó la presencia del Uchiha.- Hola Sasuke-kun.

-Hola.- saludó cordial a la mujer, quién le preguntó como estaba.- Yo bien, gracias, ¿y usted?

La mujer le dijo que bien y Kizashi aprovechó también de saludar al joven Uchiha. En ese momento, Sakura hizo su aparición con su hermano mayor.

-Ya! Aquí está!- dijo la chica trayendo a su hermano. El pelirrosa al ver a su madre de inmediato se puso a la defensiva.

-Lo siento, pero estoy ocupado, permiso.- dijo el chico cortante yéndose de inmediato, pero Kizashi no se lo permitió.

-Tú te quedas aquí Makoto, es una orden.- dijo firme el pelirrosa mayor. Ambos pelirrosas menores y Sasuke, quién solo observaba la escena, guardaron silencio.- Hijos, su madre y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirles.

Kizashi miró a Mebuki, quién solo aguantaba la respiración.

-Mebuki vuelve a la casa.- soltó finalmente el hombre. A Sakura se le iluminó la cara, cosa que no pasó con su hermano, quién puso una expresión de desprecio.

-Por fin lo consiguió.- rompió el silencio el pelirrosa mayor.- Felicitaciones.

En eso, el muchacho quiso dirigirse a las escaleras para ir a su habitación, pero Kizashi lo tomó del brazo.

-Makoto, ¿adónde crees que vas?- exigió saber el hombre mayor.

-Afuera que se yo, a cualquier parte menos aquí!- dijo sinceró el chico.

-Hijo, por favor no hagas las cosas más difíciles.

-Otto-san- expresó serio el muchacho.- Usted sabe que yo siempre lo he respetado, pero le digo una cosa?… me decepcionó.

-Makoto!- Mebuki no soportó y se acercó a su hijo para tomarlo del rostro.- ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

-Esa pregunta no se la voy a responder.- dijo el pelirrosa menor mientras apartaba el rostro de las manos de su madre.- ¿Sabe por qué? Porque desde hace 5 años que yo no tengo mamá. Y yo la maté cuando usted salió por esa puerta.

-Makoto, perdóname!- Mebuki rompió en llanto mientras abrazaba a su hijo.- Perdóname por favor! Hijo hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes, eras solo un niño.

-Claro que era un niño.- le echó en cara el muchacho.- Me crié solo en esta casa, escuchando cómo mi papá lloraba en las noches… tratando de solucionar todos los problemas que tenía Sakura…y yo pensando en mil cosas todo el tiempo!

Kizashi y Sakura solo guardaron silencio con cada palabra de Makoto, porque a pesar de todo tenía razón… desde que Mebuki había partido todo había sido muy díficil para ellos.

La rubia se sintió peor al escuchar las palabras de su primogénito y sin parar de llorar siguió aferrada a su hijo.

-Déjeme tranquilo mamá.- le pidió el muchacho a la mujer, quién lo soltó al instante.- Si usted quiere quedarse en esta casa quédese, pero no me pida que la vuelva a querer como antes.

Inmediatamente el muchacho se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero fue interceptado por Sakura.

-Makoto, por favor! Haz un esfuerzo!- le rogó su hermana menor ya con lágrimas en los ojos, ella lo único que quería era que volvieran a ser una familia.

-No puedo hermanita.- dijo triste el muchacho acariciando la mejilla de Sakura con cariño para secar sus lágrimas.- Te juro que no puedo!

Finalmente, le dio una última mirada a su padre y el joven atravesó la puerta. Sakura se apoyó en la pared sin poder contener sus lágrimas, Mebuki de inmediato abrazó a su hija y se consolaron mutuamente. Kizashi miró de reojo a Sasuke, quién desvió la mirada no sabiendo que hacer exactamente.

-Bueno…- dijo algo incómodo el pelirrosa.- Te gustaría quedarte a celebrar, Sasuke-kun?

El muchacho asintió de inmediato y le ofreció ayuda a lo que el hombre aceptó con gusto y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar las cosas, además así aprovechaban de darle un poco de espacio a las féminas de la casa.

000

Shikamaru dormía profundamente abrazado a su Temari, después de tanta pasión ambos muchachos cayeron rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo, pero para desgracia del Nara, su mente no lo quiso dejar dormir en paz…

_Estaba en el sofá de su apartamento… Tocaron el timbre y el muchacho solo gritó que estaba abierto. La puerta se abrió de par en par revelando la sensual silueta de su mujer. Vestía un hermoso y ligero vestido blanco, se veía bella, como siempre. Shikamaru sonrió al verla, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al instante al ver el rostro de Temari, el cual venía triste y con una marcada decepción._

_ -Shikamaru…- lo llamó la muchacha mientras se paraba a medio camino.- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué me mentiste?!_

_ El muchacho sintió una enorme punzada en su corazón, lo cual hizo que cayera al suelo. Al alzar la mirada vió como Temari lo miraba con tristeza y de inmediato se devolvía por dónde había venido. Shikamaru se puso de pie de inmediato y antes de que la puerta se cerrara puso su pie. Temari ya se había alejado y el chico fue tras ella, pero por más que corría y corría no podía alcanzarla. Comenzó a gritar su nombre._

_ -Temari! Temari vuelve por favor!- en ese instante se tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo, nuevamente intentó ponerse de pie, pero el cuerpo no le respondía. Temari se alejaba cada vez más y más.- Temari! TEMARI!_

El muchacho despertó sobresaltado provocando que Temari también se despertara.

-Shikamaru, ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupada la muchacha.- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? Estás sudando!

El chico respiraba agitado y su corazón casi que quería salírsele del pecho, la rubia de inmediato lo abrazó.

-Ya tranquilo, sólo fue un sueño. Aquí estoy.- le dijo su mujer para tranquilizarlo. El chico se aferró a ella. No podía sacarse de la cabeza aquella mirada, el rostro de Temari no solo denotaba pena sino también, vacío… como si hubiese perdido todo su brillo. No podía permitir eso! No lastimaría a Temari de esa forma, antes muerto!

-Estoy bien, Temari.- se apartó el muchacho de ella, había acompasado un poco su respiración.

-Estás seguro?- preguntó preocupada la muchacha.

-Sí.- dijo el muchacho mientras agarraba su celular y miraba la hora. 2 de la mañana.- Será mejor que me vaya, conociendo mi suerte podría llegar Kankuro en cualquier momento.

El muchacho comenzó a buscar su ropa para vestirse. Sin embargo, Temari no iba a dejar las cosas así.

-Shikamaru.- lo llamó su mujer. El muchacho volteó a verla.- ¿Tú estás seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Porque no estás con la típica tranquilidad que te caracteriza, Shikamaru.- expresó Temari mirándolo fijamente.- Entiendo que todas las cosas que nos han pasado en el último tiempo te tengan pensativo, pero de verdad, no me creo que te tengan a tal extremo de que pareciera que estás a la defensiva todo el tiempo, como… si tuvieras miedo de algo.

Shikamaru maldecía que Temari lo conociera tanto. Por supuesto que tenía miedo. Estaba aterrado! Aterrado de perderla, aterrado de que si descubría su asunto con Sakura no lo perdonara. No podía imaginarse sin Temari, simplemente no podía. Su vida no tendría sentido sin ella a su lado.

-Temari, estoy bien en serio.- puso su mejor cara de póker. Se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro para finalmente depositar un dulce beso en sus labios.- No me hagas caso mujer, estoy bien, solo tuve una pesadilla nada más.

-¿Qué soñaste?- preguntó la chica mirándolo fijamente con sus hermosos ojos.

-Ni idea, creo que lo olvidé de tanta conmoción.- No era mentira del todo, sinceramente lo único que se le quedó del sueño en su cabeza, fue el rostro de su amada. Temari lo miró no muy convencida, y el muchacho solo la besó en la frente y se dispuso a volver a su cometido de vestirse mas la rubia lo tomó del brazo.

-No quiero que te vayas.- le dijo dulcemente. Shikamaru la miró fijo a sus ojos, ella no dijo nada, solo lo miró. La luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana iluminaba su rostro y Shikamaru pudo notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su amada. Como decirle que no si lo miraba así, además de solo estar cubierta con una delgada sábana ocultando su fascinante cuerpo. Temari notó que el muchacho había posado su vista en él y coquetamente se quitó la sábana para que la contemplara, el muchacho solo la quedó mirando, analizándola. Temari se recostó en la cama y lo invitó a venir a ella. El muchacho no pudo resistirse a eso y finalmente… sucumbió ante los encantos de su dama.

000

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Sakura, tanto Sasuke como ella y sus padres decidieron dejar de lado el mal rato pasado con Makoto y dedicarse al punto. Celebrar el regreso de Mebuki a casa. Había sido una larga lucha de la rubia, si bien Sakura la había perdonado del principio, Kizashi no fue tarea fácil, la mujer fue de a poco volviéndose a ganar su confianza y, sin planearlo, terminó volviéndose a ganar su corazón nuevamente. Ahora solamente faltaba el perdón de su hijo Makoto.

Sakura decidió apartarse un poco con Sasuke, aprovechando que Mebuki y Kizashi hablaban amenamente.

-Sasuke, perdón, todo fue tan repentino.- se disculpó la pelirrosa por el momento incómodo ocurrido antes.

-Sakura, ¿quieres que te diga algo?- dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente a su chica, quién solo lo miró atenta.- Para mí es muy importante estar aquí contigo, compartiendo este momento tan importante para ti y tu familia.

-En serio?- Sakura sonrió complacida.- ¿Y por qué?

-No sé.- dijo sincero el muchacho.- Sólo… imagínate cuando seamos unos viejos decrépitos y nos acordemos del día en que tu madre volvió a tu casa, y lo más bonito va a ser el saber que lo vivimos juntos.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, y nuevamente sintió un dolor en el pecho. Jamás en la vida Sasuke le había dicho algo así, hablar de cuando sean viejitos. Cada vez que la muchacha se proyectaba con él, Sasuke siempre cambiaba el tema, pero ahora… ahí estaba, proyectándose con ella, pero por otro lado ella…

Sakura no pudo evitar quitarle la mirada a Sasuke y dirigirse hacia la chimenea, con la excusa de abrigarse un poco por el frío que hacía. Miraba las llamas arder y eso solo hizo que se perdiera en sus pensamientos los cuales fueron directo hacia el Nara.

_"Tengo que hablar con él y terminar con todo esto, yo… yo amo a Sasuke y quiero estar con él"_ pensó la chica y se sobresaltó un poco al sentir una mano en su hombro. La muchacha se giró para ver a su amado, quién la miraba traviesamente. La muchacha lo miró confusa y el chico apuntó con la mirada hacia Mebuki y Kizashi quienes estaban en pleno beso. La pelirrosa no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y en su rostro se dibujó una enorme sonrisa. Sasuke tomó su mano y ella se apoyó en su hombro feliz de compartir este momento con su hombre.

000

Makoto había llegado a un bar, para ahogar las penas, se sentía pésimo y necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba sacar todas sus emociones y sentimientos al exterior y con la única persona que podía hacer eso era con ella…

En ese instante una sexy rubia entró al establecimiento, buscando entre el mar de personas sentadas a su pareja. Finalmente lo divisó en una mesa apartada, tomándose lo que parecía su tercer vaso de whisky ya que habían dos vasos vacíos y otro semi lleno.

-Makoto.- la muchacha lo llamó una vez que estuvo detrás de él. El muchacho se volteó a verla y la chica de inmediato lo abrazó. Makoto se aferró a ella. No se dijeron nada, ella sólo lo dejó estar así un instante, luego lo apartó un poco para sentarse frente a él.- ¿Hablaste con tu mamá?

-No.- respondió secamente el muchacho.- y no voy a hablar con ella tampoco.

-Pero por qué sigues portándote de esa manera?- dijo Yukiko con tono triste, pues sabía que ese tema le dolía mucho a su novio.- Ustedes dos tienen que hablar!

-Mi amor, hablando no se van a solucionar las cosas.- replicó Makoto.

-Makoto, te lo pido como favor personal.- le rogó la rubia.- Tienes que hablar con tu mamá. No puedes seguir odiándola toda la vida.

-No es que yo la odie a ella, Yukiko. Es que simplemente ella no existe. Ella no está.- sintió un gran dolor en su pecho, desde que esa mujer había aparecido nuevamente en su vida todos los recuerdos tristes habían vuelto a la cabeza de Makoto, no solo por su padre, sino por él mismo.

Yukiko no hallaba que decir, pero no estaba de acuerdo en que Makoto rehuyera a su madre, él tendría que enfrentarla tarde o temprano.

-Yukiko, ¿Cómo voy a querer a alguien que no está en mi vida?- dijo frustrado el joven.- Que no es nada!

El muchacho fue por su cuarto whisky apartando la mirada de Yukiko, pues sus ojos se habían puesto llorosos y no por causa del trago.

Yukiko acarició su mejilla mientras corría la silla para ponerse a su lado, el muchacho se acomodó al lado de la chica y Yukiko decidió que lo mejor era no seguir ahondando más en el tema. Lo mejor era dejar que Makoto reflexionara las cosas por sí mismo, pero obviamente si la necesitaba, como hoy, ella por supuesto que estaría allí, para apoyarlo, siempre.

000

Al día siguiente, Fumiko iba de un lado a otro del living, le había contado todo a su madre, quién la observaba sentada en el sillón, desde la actitud desinteresada y grosera que había adoptado Shikamaru con ella y las sospechas de Sasuke. La matriarca de los Uchiha no soportó más el seguir viendo a su hija como si de verdad quisiese hacer un agujero en el piso de su sala.

-Fumiko, por favor tranquilízate.- le rogó la mujer, pero Fumiko hizo caso omiso, estaba demasiado centrada en sus pensamientos, por no decir… obsesionada!- Hija! Te estoy hablando!

-Ya mamá! No me dejas pensar!- Fumiko seguía yendo de un extremo a otro. No podía sacarse de la cabeza el tema de Shikamaru y Sakura, sinceramente el solo pensarlo la enloquecía.

-Podrías parar tu paseíto niñita? No sacas nada haciendo eso! Cálmate por Kami!

-No me puedo calmar! Que quieres que le haga? No puedo! No puedo!- expresó tozudamente la Uchiha menor.

-Bueno vas a tener que aprender a controlarte Fumiko.- la regañó su madre.- Porque no puedes andar por la vida así de neurótica y obsesiva. Eres una mujer joven por-

-Ya mamá, cállese!- le levantó la voz la joven. Mikoto la miró sin poder creerlo, era la primera vez que Fumiko le levantaba la voz de esa manera.- Cállese por favor, es que no puedo pasar ni 10 minutos sin que me sermonees?,¿es mucho pedir que se quede callada alguna vez?!

-Eres bien insolente tú, Fumiko.- dijo la pelinegra mayor un tanto decepcionada de la actitud de su hija.- Yo no tengo la culpa de tus problemas fíjate!

-Ay no, por supuesto! Si aquí nadie tiene la culpa, la única culpable soy yo!- ironizó la Uchiha menor completamente molesta y al borde de un ataque de nervios.- Soy yo por imbécil! Por estúpida por eso!

Mikoto suspiró resignada, no había manera de hacer entrar en razón a esa mujer, no existía manera!

-Pero espérese nomas…- dijo la chica mientras retomaba su paseíto.- esto no se va a quedar así…

En ese instante llegó Momoko con un vaso de agua.

-Fumiko-sama, aquí le traigo su vasito con agua.- dijo amablemente la muchacha.

-No quiero agua Momoko! Tomatela tú!- la pelinegra menor agarró el vaso de la sirvienta y, sin ninguna consideración, le tiró encima el líquido en su ropa.

-Fumiko-sama!- chilló la chica mientras Fumiko la ignoraba y se largaba hacia su habitación.

_"Esta niña está cada día peor…"_ pensó frustrada Mikoto mientras veía desaparecer a su hija por las escaleras.

000

Shikamaru y Sasuke estaban en medio de una partida de Shogi. El Uchiha pensaba cuidadosamente sus movimientos, aunque… se le dificultaba un poco pensar con Karin contándoles sus planes para las vacaciones de verano, a pesar de que aún ni siquiera llegaba la primavera.

-… Tengo pensado ponerme a trabajar Junio y Julio…- relataba la muchacha emocionada por ponerse a juntar dinero.- Y cuando llegue Agosto… Pum! Pegarme el pedazo de viaje con Suigetsu!

-Ajá… ¿y dónde tienes pensado ir?- Shikamaru, curiosamente, le estaba prestando atención a la pelirroja sin descuidar en ningún momento su juego con Sasuke.

-Kumogakure! La cuna del Heavy metal! Woohoo!- chilló Karin emocionada.

-No que es la cuna del rap?- dijo Sasuke mientras movía una pieza.

-Yo creía que era del hip-hop.- expresó el Nara mientras movía otra pieza y tomaba una de Sasuke, quién resopló fastidiado por perder una pieza.

-Ay da lo mismo! Es música decente y punto!- se defendió la muchacha. En eso sintieron que alguien llegaba.

-CHAN! Miren lo que compré!- chilló Naruto mientras entraba con una enorme pizza. A Karin se le hizo agua la boca.

-Hasta que pensaste en comprar algo bueno Uzumaki!- La muchacha fue directo hacia la comida, pero Naruto le hizo el quite.

-Ni lo sueñes, Karin! Esta pizza es para todos! Así que se buena mujer y ve a poner la mesa!- lo dijo sin pensar… definitivamente.

Sasuke y Shikamaru pararon su juego y miraron hacia dónde estaba Naruto sin poder creer lo que se había atrevido a decirle a Karin, quién miraba al rubio como quién no creía la cosa.

Naruto se percató de la idiotez que dijo y quiso arreglarla, pero ya era tarde.

-Ahaha era broma Karin, yo te ayudo! Yo- pero el Uzumaki no pudo seguir disculpándose ya que la rubia le quitó la pizza de sus manos.

-DAME ESA PIZZA Y VE A PONER LA MESA PATAN!- no dejó ni que le respondiera ya que lo mandó de una patada a la cocina a buscar la loza para poner en la mesa.- Yo te voy a enseñar como se sirve una pizza inútil! Sasuke-kun! Ve a lavarte las manos! La pizza está calientita ^^

Sasuke tragó saliva y solo asintió mientras Shikamaru se aguantaba la risa. En eso miró al Nara.

-¿Lo dejamos en empate?- propuso el Uchiha.

-Nah, si esto ya terminó.- El joven de coleta hizo su último movimiento.- Jaque mate!

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Pero qué…?- no se había dado cuenta de aquella jugada.- Bah! Es un fastidio jugar contigo.

Shikamaru solo se encogió de hombros, no por nada nadie lo vencía en Shogi a excepción de Karito y… bueno… Temari.

-Sasuke-kun! Está listo!- llamó al muchacho la pelirroja.

-Shikamaru ven a comer!- Naruto llamó a su amigo.- Esta pizza está para chuparse los dedos.

-Umm, de hecho, no voy a quedarme Naruto, tengo un compromiso.- dijo el Nara provocando que tanto el rubio, como Sasuke y Karin lo quedasen mirando con curiosidad, cosa que lo cohibió un poco.- Voy a… pasar todo el día afuera.

Naruto y Karin se encogieron de hombros y siguieron con lo suyo, pero Sasuke no le gustó para nada ese atisbo de misterio que le puso el Nara a su "compromiso". En ese instante el Nara comenzó a ordenar las piezas de Shogi y Sasuke se sentó a la mesa a comer con Naruto y Karin, pero sin quitarle la vista del todo al Nara, solo hasta que se perdió de vista en su habitación.

-Sasuke.- lo llamó Naruto. El Uchiha lo miró.- ¿Vas a comer o no?

El chico sacó un pedazo de pizza y trató de relajarse, pero su corazón no lo iba a dejar tranquilo.

Cuando Shikamaru volvió de su habitación la pelirroja no aguantó la curiosidad.

-¿Te vas de picnic?- trató de adivinar la muchacha.

-Algo así…- dijo el muchacho despreocupado.- pero más que nada quiero descansar un rato.

-Con tal que no te desaparezcas, todo ok, porque mañana te toca a ti hacer las compras!- acusó la pelirroja mirándolo suspicaz.

-Nah, si me voy por el día nomás.- respondió el pelinegro con las manos en los bolsillos. Karin se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, Naruto ni siquiera prestaba atención a la conversación, estaba demasiado metido en comer su deliciosa pizza, pero Sasuke… era otro cuento. No solo estaba interesado en saber adónde mierda iba a pasar el día el Nara sino que… con quién…

-Oye Shikamaru.- trató de sonar lo menos interesado posible, pero por dentro moría de la curiosidad o más bien… ansiedad!- y… ¿vas a ir solo?

Shikamaru lo miró de reojo, iba a contestarle, pero…

-Pfff buena Sasuke!- saltó Naruto.- Ahora pregúntale adonde va a ir y que va a hacer! Metido!

-Aish! Solo preguntaba Naruto! No te alteres!- le respondió de mal genio el Uchiha a su amigo.

-No.- respondió Shikamaru mientras arreglaba su mochila.- No voy solo.

Tanto el Nara como el Uchiha se quedaron mirando fijamente. Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su pecho y casi se sobresaltó cuando sonó el teléfono.

Shikamaru, quién era el que estaba más cerca, fue a contestar. El Uchiha resopló fastidiado, mientras Naruto seguía murmurando.

-_Metido…- _decía en voz baja, pero eso solo provocó que Karin lo golpeara en el brazo.- Oye!

-No molestes a Sasuke-kun, baka!- lo regañó la chica. Naruto solo le sacó la lengua.

Por su parte Shikamaru llegó al teléfono.

-Aló?- dijo el joven de coleta.

-Aló?- Fumiko casi murió al oír la voz de "su amorcito".- Hola mi amor, ¿cómo estás?

Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco, que ganas de cortarle pero… la caballerosidad por delante…

-Hola.- fue todo lo que dijo. Luego añadió.- ¿Quieres hablar con tu hermano?

La venita de Fumiko comenzó a palpitar.

-Bueno si tu eres incapaz de preguntarme como estoy…- siseó la pelinegra molesta.- ya, pasámelo, pásamelo.

Shikamaru dejó a un lado el teléfono y fue hacia Sasuke.

-Tu hermanita, la adorable.- anunció el Nara mirando a Sasuke. El Uchiha resopló fastidiado y fue a atender.

-¿Aló?- dijo el menor de los Uchiha.

-Sasuke, puedes hablar ahora ¿o no?- preguntó discreta la muchacha.

-No.- dijo el muchacho mirando de reojo al grupo, quienes hacían como que comían, pero estaban atentos al pelinegro.- No, no puedo ahora. Si quieres en un rato más voy para allá.

-Dale.- Fumiko colgó sin siquiera despedirse, pero con una ansiedad que le carcomía los nervios. Necesitaba saber con urgencia que mierda pasaba con Shikamaru.

000

-¿Adónde fue?!- preguntó Fumiko angustiada una vez que Sasuke le contó lo ocurrido en el departamento.

-No sé Fumiko, no me quiso decir nada.- se defendió el Uchiha.

-Como no te dijo?- se quejó la Uchiha mayor.- Pero alguna pista te tiene que haber dado, algo como para que uno mas o menos vaya dando como por el lugar… Si yo conozco a Shikamaru, no tiene que haber ido muy lejos y de seguro debe estar en algún lugar que yo conozca.

-A ver, como fue que me dijo…- trató de hacer memoria Sasuke. Fumiko lo miró atenta.- Bueno sus palabras textuales fueron que…

-Acuérdate, acuérdate!- lo incitó su hermana.

-…que iba a estar en un lugar ideal para estar tranquilo.- hizo memoria el muchacho.- Fue lo único que dijo.

Fumiko resopló fastidiada, con esa vaga información no se le ocurría dónde.

-Mierda! No sé!- comenzó a comerse las uñas.

-Pero piensa mujer, tú lo conoces mejor que yo!

Fumiko comenzó a pensar y pensar, un lugar ideal donde estar tranquilo… podría ser el parque dónde se echaba la siesta con Karito, pero era demasiado obvio. En ese instante un recuerdo vino a su mente.

_\- Wow, que bonito! ¿Y este lugar?- preguntó el joven a su novia._

_ \- Bueno este es el famoso lugar donde está el monumento de los muertos en batalla durante la guerra, la... Piedra de...- Fumiko no recordaba el nombre._

_ -Ahh, la "Piedra de los Héroes"!- se iluminó Shikamaru, recordó cuando Iruka-sensei, su profesor de historia cuando iba en la primaria, lo regañaba cuando se quedaba dormido cada vez que contaba esa historia._

_ \- Ese mismo! Esta bonito no?- dijo la chica mientras sacaba una canasta de picnic del maletero._

_ -Sí, hace tiempo que lo quería conocer._

Fue como una verdadera iluminación, lo que provocó que Fumiko abriera los ojos de par en par ante tal descubrimiento.

-Ya sé!- exclamó la Uchiha mientras se levantaba del asiento.- Ya sé dónde está!

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Sasuke, pero Fumiko agarró su cartera y salió pitando hacia su auto.- Oye Fumiko! Espera!

000

-Te va a encantar el lugar.- le decía Shikamaru a su acompañante mientras manejaba su auto.- Mira, compré sake, compré unas cositas para comer y compré helado, sé que te encanta.

Paró en un semáforo y mientras esperaban la luz verde, el muchacho le echó una hojeada a su acompañante.

-Te ves preciosa.- dijo el chico sonriéndole a aquella persona…

000

Fumiko y Sasuke habían llegado a la Piedra de los Héroes casi en tiempo record. El muchacho por fin se bajó del auto y su alma volvió a su cuerpo, ya veía que morían en un accidente automovilístico de la forma psiquiátrica en que su hermana manejó todo el trayecto de su casa hasta allí, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas luces rojas y discos pares se había pasado.

-Ya, vamos a dejar el auto aquí…- decía la muchacha mientras alcanzaba a su hermano, quién miraba atento el lugar.- y esperamos como por acá, ¿qué te parece?

-Fumiko, yo creo que todo esto es una locura mujer.- comenzó a arrepentirse el Uchiha de lo que estaban haciendo.- Si ni siquiera estamos seguros de que Shikamaru vendrá aquí.

-Yo estoy totalmente segura!- aseguró la Uchiha.- además, a Shikamaru le da flojera manejar tanto, tiene que estar aquí!

-Tú estas bien loquita, ¿lo sabías?- se atrevió a decirle Sasuke a su hermana.

-Mira Sasuke, yo que tú no estaría tan tranquilo.- lo desafió su hermana.- ¿Qué harías si efectivamente Shikamaru está con Sakura?

Sasuke miró hacia el lugar por unos segundos y luego volteó la vista hacia su hermana.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- le preguntó el pelinegro. La muchacha asintió.- Le partiría la cara y después lo mato.

La mirada fría de Sasuke definitivamente asombró a Fumiko, ya que… sinceramente, lo creía capaz.

**Auch, muy bien, esperemos q Shikamaru no sea tan estúpido como para llevar a Sakura allá, esperemos... Bueno espero q les gustase el capi de hoy, la cosa se pone fea, pues Fumiko yaa entro en el juego y eso amigos míos es bastante peligroso.**

**Kari, parece q tus suposiciones no están erradas, si va a quedar la cagá, XD. Veamos como lo maneja nuestro vago sexy la situación ahora, muahahahha, y tb me cae mal Benjiro hihihi.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi, Besitos y abrazos. **


	7. Capítulo 7: Cada vez más cerca

**Holis, no terminaré el mes sin actualizar haha, bueno donde nos quedamos, Sasuke y Fumiko esperan a Shikamaru y a su misteriosa acompañante en la Piedra de los Héroes, llegará la pareja a aquel lugar? Enjoy. **

**Capítulo 7: Cada vez más cerca.**

Los hermanos Uchiha se sentaron cerca de una pileta a esperar al Nara. Pasaron por lo menos unos 30 minutos en los que estuvieron atentos por si veían algún rastro del pelinegro. En ese instante, Sasuke comenzó a fastidiarse.

-Fumiko, yo creo que te equivocaste, no va a venir aquí.- dijo el Uchiha menor resignado y a la vez aliviado.

-No, si van a llegar, van a llegar, espérate un rato.- dijo la muchacha lo más tranquila que podía, pero los nervios no los podía ocultar con nada.

-No sé en que estaba pensando en hacerte caso…- reflexionó el muchacho.

-Claro, y tú quieres seguir haciendo el papel del hombre imbécil, del hombre estúpido mientras Sakura te pone el gorro con Shikamaru.- expresó venenosamente su hermana mayor.

-Oye, ¿por qué no te callas mejor?- le dijo molesto el muchacho a su arpía de hermana.- Si ni siquiera estamos seguros de que Sakura ande con Shikamaru.

-No, si yo estoy segura, estoy segura!- expresó la muchacha ahora mordiéndose los bordes de los dedos ya que no le quedaban uñas.- Mira si esa mocosa llega a tener algo con Shikamaru, te juro que yo misma me voy a encargar personalmente de hacerle la vida un infierno!

Sasuke simplemente decidió ignorar toda la mierda que profetizaba su hermana, a veces de verdad desearía no estar emparentado con semejante mujer. Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, si bien Fumiko era bien cruda y cruel para decir las cosas, en el fondo tenían sentido, pero él no quería aceptarlo, aunque sus sospechas tenían bastante fundamento, él seguía firme en su decisión. No lo creería hasta que viera él mismo a Sakura con Shikamaru.

-Mira mira!- dijo burlesca la muchacha. Sasuke miró hacia dónde miraba Fumiko y se le hizo un nudo en el estomago al ver el auto del Nara.- Llegaron…

Sasuke se puso de pie y se posicionó al lado de su hermana.

-Prepárate Sasuke, porque aquí se decide todo.- expresó Fumiko, ansiosa por descubrir la verdad.

Una vez que bajaron por la colina, se posicionaron a una distancia prudente del Nara y su acompañante.

-Ves algo?- le dijo Fumiko a su hermano ya que desde la distancia en que estaban no podían ver claramente, además que era imposible ver a la chica en cuestión ya que Shikamaru estaba besándola.

-No, para nada.- la sangre del Uchiha le comenzó a hervir, el pensar que la muchacha que estaba debajo del Nara fuese a llegar a ser Sakura, a la cual prácticamente se la estaba comiendo a besos, lo estaba cada vez encolerizando más, y Fumiko no ayudaba.

-Pero trata de ver si es Sakura, tú le conoces la ropa, el pelo…- insistió Fumiko también con la sangre a punto de hervirle.

-No sé mujer! No veo nada!- ya se estaba alterando el muchacho.

-Ah no, yo tengo que ir a ver.- decidió la Uchiha mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia la pareja.

-Mierda Fumiko! Espera!- Sasuke no alcanzó ni a agarrarla, por lo que no tuvo más opción que seguirla.- Quédate quieta mujer!

-Cállate!- le dijo casi en un susurro para que la pareja no los escuchara. Fumiko comenzó a bajar por las escaleras a paso rápido seguida por Sasuke. Cada vez que se acercaba más la furia se le subía, definitivamente iba a matar a esa mocosa y a Shikamaru en el proceso. Sasuke, por su parte, trataba de que la furia no lo controlase, aún creía que no podía ser Sakura, pero ni cuenta se dio cuando iba al mismo ritmo que su hermana bajando la escalera. Una vez que llegaron abajo, Fumiko fue directo a la pareja.- Que escena más romántica!

Shikamaru inmediatamente dejó de besar a su acompañante y miró hacia los hermanos Uchiha, quienes se quedaron de piedra al ver que la susodicha no era nada más ni nada menos que… Temari.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí Fumiko?- preguntó molesto el Nara mientras se reincorporaba un poco. Aunque la que se enfureció fue Temari.

-Oye, a ti te cuesta mucho dejarnos tranquilos?- dijo bastante molesta la rubia, ya había tenido bastante con su escandalo en la fiesta del Nara y ahora más encima les venía a aguar su día juntos.

Fumiko no hallaba que decir, definitivamente había metido la pata, Sasuke por su parte se sintió más que avergonzado, pero una parte de él podía sentir el alivio de que Shikamaru no estuviese con Sakura.

-No te cansas de hacer escándalos?- prosiguió Temari.- ¿Cuándo va a ser el día en que nos dejes de molestar Fumiko?!

Temari iba a ponerse de pie, ya la tenía harta, pero Shikamaru puso su mano en el hombro de la rubia, dándole a entender que él se encargaría. Shikamaru se puso de pie y encaró al par.

Fumiko solo desvió la mirada entre frustrada y molesta por la incomoda situación, no tenía ningún argumento para esto, nada para responder a Temari y eso la tenía más que frustrada y furiosa. Sasuke, al ver que su hermana se había quedado sin habla, decidió intervenir.

-Um…- empezó a decir Sasuke, provocando que tanto el Nara como la Sabaku no pusieran su atención en él.- Yo lo siento mucho chicos, pero… ustedes saben como esta Fumiko.

Su hermana lo miró con furia, pero Sasuke le devolvió una mirada igual de fría, ella se había equivocado y tenía que aceptarlo. La pelinegra solo resopló fastidiada.

-Deberías controlarla entonces, más que mal eres su hermano.- dijo Shikamaru con cara de pocos amigos, estaba muy molesto con la situación.

-Sí.- dijo Sasuke, mientras Fumiko lo agarraba del brazo para que se fueran.

-Ven, vamos a lo que veníamos.- se hizo la loca la Uchiha mientras tironeaba a su hermano.

-Sí, claro.- le siguió el juego Sasuke, luego se despidió de la pareja.- Adiós, pásenla bien.

Casi que salieron pitando del lugar, habían pasado la vergüenza de sus vidas.

Shikamaru los siguió con la mirada, mientras que Temari se ponía de pie al lado de su hombre.

-Insisto.- dijo la rubia malhumorada.- ¿Cuándo va a ser el día en que esa mujer deje de perseguirnos?!

-Ni idea, con esa mujer nunca se sabe.- resopló fastidiado el muchacho, luego miró a su chica.- No te preocupes, no dejemos que esa mujer nos arruine el día, no caigamos en su juego.

El muchacho intentó abrazar a su chica, pero ésta le hizo el quite.

-Temari…- se quejó el pelinegro.

-Me arruinó el día Shikamaru.- dijo molesta la chica dándole la espalda. El chico la abrazó por detrás.

-Bueno, yo te lo arreglo. Te tengo panorama para la noche.- le dijo el muchacho cerca de su oído.- Recuerdas que te conté que mi madre estaba participando en una obra de teatro?

Temari giró la cabeza para mirar a su novio y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, hoy es el estreno y tengo boletos en primera fila.- sonrió el muchacho.

-¿En serio?- Temari lo miró emocionada, luego la emoción se le fue al suelo al recordar algo.- Rayos! Hoy no puedo, tengo comida familiar. Kushina y Minato van a volver a casarse y hoy celebraremos eso.

-Vaya, que buena noticia.- empatizó el chico.- Supongo que no te puedes excusar, ¿verdad?

-Tú sabes como es Kushina, además, para asegurarse de que ninguno de nosotros 4 le juegue chueco nos hizo jurar con sangre.- explicó la muchacha.

-Me imagino.- bromeó el Nara.

-No, en serio lo hizo.- Temari se separó de él y alzó su mano para mostrarle una pequeña curita en su dedo índice. Shikamaru quedó literalmente sin palabras.- Si alguno de nosotros se le ocurre faltar a la comida de hoy obtendrá su castigo.

-Y que te pasaría si faltas?- preguntó el Nara tragando saliva, ya no sabía quién daba más miedo Kushina o su madre.

-No lo sé y no lo quiero averiguar.- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.- Lo siento, me hubiese gustado ir.

-Descuida, para otra ocasión.- dijo resignado el muchacho, pero Temari no quiso quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-Espera, a que hora es la obra?

-A las 7.- respondió el Nara sin entender que pretendía su mujer.

-Perfecto, puedo ir un rato! La cena es a las 9.- dijo contenta la chica.

-¿Estás segura? No vayas a retrasarte.- dijo el chico un poco preocupado por si se le llegase a pasar la hora y averiguaran que le ocurriría a Temari si no alcanzaba a llegar a la cena.

-No te preocupes, iré, saludaré a Yoshino-san y me iré a la cena, simple.- dijo la rubia contenta.- No puedo perderme el estreno de la obra de mi suegra ¿como crees?

Shikamaru la quedó mirando asombrado al escucharle ese "suegra". Temari se percató de lo que dijo y, aparte de sonrojarse levemente, se hizo la loca, pero Shikamaru no se iba a quedar así de campante.

-Hm, ¿Debo tomar ese "suegra" como que ya te resignaste a que te casarás conmigo?- la molestó el Nara agarrándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.

-Hmp, es una forma de decir Nara, no te ilusiones.- la chica rodeó su cuello y lo miró burlesca.

-*Sigh* mujer problemática.- suspiró el muchacho mientras se acercaba al rostro de su mujer para juntar sus labios con los de ella y darle un pequeño beso. Aunque, ese simple contacto hizo que quisiesen retomar lo que estaban haciendo antes de la irrupción de cierta pelinegra.

-Bien, en que estábamos?- pregunto coqueta la Sabaku no provocando que Shikamaru la abordara nuevamente y terminaran en el pasto.

000

Ya en la noche, tanto Temari como Shikamaru habían podido ver en su totalidad la obra de Yoshino, ya que solo había durado una hora, por lo que la rubia tenía el tiempo suficiente para saludar a su "suegra" y salir volando a su departamento. Cuando llegaron al camarín de la pelinegra, Shikamaru le regaló unas flores y Temari unos chocolates junto con un abrazo.

-Gracias, mi niña, pero no te hubieses molestado.- le dijo la pelinegra a Temari.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer Yoshino-san, además, la obra estuvo fantástica!- expresó contenta la chica.

-Aish, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar las formalidades niñita? Ya estás que te casas con mi hijo y me sigues diciendo Yoshino-san?- bromeó la matriarca de los Nara provocando que Temari se sonrojara.

-Ya mamá, no molestes.- le dijo su hijo mientras también le daba un abrazo.

-Nada de "ya mamá".- lo regañó Yoshino.- ¿Cuándo le vas a pedir matrimonio a Temari?

-Ay mamá, ¿no crees que te estás adelantando mucho?

-No, ustedes se aman y se complementan perfectamente, no veo el problema.- zanjó la mujer.

-¿Tenemos que hablar de esto ahora?- preguntó el muchacho a lo que Yoshino suspiró resignada.

-Está bien, pero no crean que se van a salvar, retomaremos esta conversación otro día.- ordenó la mujer a lo que Shikamaru y Temari se miraron cómplicemente y simplemente asintieron.- Bueno, no me voy a quedar aquí todo el día, así que andando, además que Temari anda apurada no?

-Oh cierto!- Temari miró su reloj de pulsera eran las 8:15.

-Bien, andando!- Yoshino tomó sus regalos y salió del camarín junto a su hijo y su "nuera".

Una vez que salieron, un montón de aplausos fueron dirigidos hacia la pelinegra por su excelente actuación. Tanto la Nara como los dos jóvenes divisaron a tres caras conocidas, Tsunade junto con Jiraiya y Mikoto habían ido a ver la obra también. La rubia casi que arrasó con la gente para saludar a la Nara.

-Felicitaciones Yoshino!- Tsunade le dio un gran abrazo.- Estuvo fantástica la obra. Maravillosa!

-Gracias, Tsunade-san.- expresó complacida la pelinegra.

-Ay niñita, somos amigas hace como mil años y me sigues diciendo "Tsunade-san", por Kami!- la regañó la rubia. Tanto Temari como Shikamaru se tuvieron que aguantar la risa.

-Lo siento, Tsunade.- lo dijo con un poco de esfuerzo. Luego miró al peliblanco- ¿Le gustó la obra Jiraiya-san?

-Me encantó muchacha! Muchas felicidades!- expresó complacido el hombre.

-Yo también quiero felicitarte, Yoshino.- añadió la Uchiha.- Estuviste fantástica!

-Gracias, Mikoto, te lo agradezco, sobretodo viniendo de ti.- expresó de corazón la Nara.

En eso Shikamaru se acercó a su madre.

-Eso para que vean la madre que tengo.- se pavoneó el pelinegro de su progenitora.

-Ay Shikamaru…- su madre le acarició la mejilla.- Eres tan adulador como tu padre.

Aquel cometario causó una risa colectiva.

-Oye no hables mucho.- bromeó Shikamaru.- que de seguro te está mirando.

-¿Mirando?- bromeó la mujer.- De seguro ese hombre ya está en su quinto sueño encima de una nube! No por nada es tu padre ¿no?

-Ay mamá…- nuevamente otra risa colectiva.

-Oigan muchachos.- dijo Mikoto de repente.- Me gustaría invitarlos a todos a mi casa a tomarnos un traguito para festejar!

Yoshino miró de reojo a su hijo, quien agarró firmemente la mano de Temari y se tensó un poco.

-Pero que buena idea!- dijo Tsunade iluminándosele la cara al escuchar la palabra mágica "trago".

-Tsunade…- la regañó Jiraiya.

-Ay si solo van a ser un par de traguitos hombre! No seas aguafiestas!

-¿Qué dices Yoshino?- preguntó emocionada la Uchiha.

-Claro…- no tuvo otra opción, más que mal el festejo era para ella.

-Los chicos están invitados por supuesto!- añadió Mikoto refiriéndose a la pareja.

-No, gracias.- expresó Temari cortés.- tengo un compromiso familiar, de todas formas gracias por la invitación.

-No hay problema linda.- dijo la Uchiha.- Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente, soy Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Sasuke y Fumiko.

-Soy Sabaku no Temari, un gusto Mikoto-san.- se presentó la rubia.

-Ah, tú eres…- empezó a decir Mikoto, pero Shikamaru terminó la frase por ella.

-Mi novia.- el muchacho tomó firmemente la mano de Temari.

-Ya veo.- dijo la mujer sin más.- Es una lástima que no puedas acompañarnos, hubiese sido interesante.

-Quizás en otra ocasión.- dijo Temari tranquila.

Mikoto solo sonrió levemente y luego miró al Nara.- ¿Y tú Shikamaru?

El muchacho miró a Temari y luego a su madre, quién le susurró.

-_Yo no voy a esa casa sin ti, Nara…- _ expresó la mujer.

Shikamaru nuevamente miró a su chica, quién asintió resignada. El muchacho solo suspiró con un deje de fastidio, pero no tuvo opción.

-Sí, claro. No hay problema.- dijo el chico sin más.

Temari se despidió rápidamente de su hombre y de Yoshino y salió pitando a su casa. El muchacho se despidió de ella mientras abordaba un taxi y le exigió que lo llamara o le mandara un mensaje al llegar a casa.

-Estaré bien, vago. Pasala bien con Yoshino-san.- dijo la chica mientras le daba un beso de despedida.

-Descuida, estaré lapa con ella hasta que termine la fiestecita.- se quejó el Nara. Temari sonrió y el taxi partió con ella. Una vez que la muchacha se perdió en una esquina, el Nara fue hacia el grupo de adultos. Esta noche tenía pinta de ser muy larga…

000

Ya en la residencia Uchiha, Shikamaru, como había prometido, no se había separado en ningún momento de su madre, uno para que no se le pasara la mano con el alcohol y dos porque no quería estar solo en ningún rincón de esa casa por si el diablo aparecía.

-Oigan si tanto les gustó deberían promocionarla con sus amistades.- dijo Yoshino al grupo.- Ustedes saben que la mejor propaganda es el boca a boca.

-Es una excelente idea.- dijo Tsunade.- ¿Sabes qué? Te voy a mandar a todos mis mocosos de Senju a que vean tu obra o mejor… los voy a obligar a que me redacten un informe sobre lo que vieron.

Se hizo una risa colectiva, aunque a Shikamaru como que le dio entre gracia y miedo, ya que de seguro a Temari no le gustaría la brillante idea de Tsunade, y para que hablar de Karito…

-¿De verdad cree que sea para tanto Tsunade-san?- preguntó Yoshino entre divertida y consternada. En ese instante el diablo apareció.

-Por kami, no lo puedo creer!- expresó Fumiko mirando al grupo.- La familia reunida en pleno…

Todos a excepción de los Nara saludaron a Fumiko.

-Muy buenas noches a todos, en especial a uno…- dijo con un tono levemente burlesco la Uchiha.

Shikamaru se puso de pie de inmediato, ya era hora de llevarse a su madre.

-¿Vamos mamá? Ya es tarde.- le ofreció su hijo.

-¿Cómo ya te vas?- le preguntó directo la Uchiha menor.- No me digas que es porque vengo llegando yo. Como tan cobarde Shikamaru.

-¿Y tú que crees Fumiko?- la desafió el Nara.

-Pues yo creo que-

-Niñitos, niñitos, por favor!- les llamó la atención la matriarca de los Uchiha.- Si tienen algo que discutir, que sea en la cocina por favor. Porque aquí estamos reunidos todos en paz y armonía. ¿De acuerdo?

-No se preocupe Mikoto-san no tengo ningún interés en discutir con su hija.- respondió secamente Shikamaru.

Tanto Yoshino, como Tsunade y Jiraiya quedaron casi con la boca abierta, jamás habían visto al joven Nara hablar de esa forma tan directa y firme. La pelinegra lo miró con furia mientras que el muchacho la miraba sin ninguna pizca de intimidación. Yoshino, por su parte, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, su hijo por fin se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre hecho y derecho y eso la enorgullecía.

Pero… Fumiko no se iba a quedar sin decirle su buen par de cosas al Nara.

-Shikamaru, tú serías tan amable de acompañarme a la cocina, por favor?- expresó cortés la Uchiha, aunque su tono irónico se le salía natural.- Necesito hablar contigo una cosa.

Shikamaru miró a su madre, quién asintió sin problema alguno, el muchacho suspiró y fue directo hacia la muchacha.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le dijo una vez que llegó cerca de ella.- ¿No te bastó con echarme a perder la tarde?

-No, fíjate que no me bastó. Además, que en la tarde no conseguí absolutamente nada!- le dijo desafiante la chica sin apartarle la mirada.

-Estás loca Fumiko.- le dijo sin tapujos el Nara.

-Loca o no me da lo mismo, tengo que hablar contigo, además te conviene…

-Mira, te voy a acompañar a la cocina simplemente porque no quiero seguir haciendo el ridículo frente a nuestras madres. Además no quiero ni saber que mierdas te andas inventando.

-No, yo nada Shikamaru…- dijo burlesca la chica.- Aquí el que anda metido en un lío eres tú. Así que mejor acompáñame.

La muchacha se fue directo a la cocina dejando a un perplejo Shikamaru. Un lío? De que rayos hablaba… Shikamaru sintió que los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a acelerarse, pero Fumiko no le dio tregua ni para razonar.

-Te estoy esperando!- dijo la Uchiha a medio camino. El chico la siguió sin más. Una vez que entraron a la cocina se encontraron con Momoko, quien estaba viendo la televisión.- Momoko, ¿tú serías tan amable de retirarte de la cocina porque la voy a usar?

-Sabe que lamentablemente no va a poder ser, porque estoy viendo una película super entretenida y está en la mejor parte.- dijo la muchacha sin apartar la vista del televisor.

Shikamaru sintió pena por Momoko, no solo porque Fumiko la echaría de todos modos sino porque el chakra de la Uchiha se estaba desalineando de la pura furia que comenzó a sentir.

-Me importa un bledo tu película.- la Uchiha agarró el control remoto y le apagó el televisor.- Andate!

-Ay pero…

-Lárgate!

-Ay discúlpeme.- se levantó la mucama molesta.- Permiso, tengo que hacer!

Pasó de largo al Nara muy molesta sin siquiera saludarlo. Shikamaru miró más que fastidiado a la Uchiha.

-Bravo, te felicito.- le dijo irónicamente el muchacho.- echaste a Momoko-chan, hiciste el ridículo con nuestras madres adentro. ¿Qué viene ahora? Un berrinche? Una rabieta?

-No, fíjate. Que poco me conoces, Shikamaru.- alegó la pelinegra con sarcasmo.- Yo ya no tengo ni berrinches ni rabietas, menos por ti. No, para nada! Pero si te tengo que confesar que yo sufrí mucho contigo, pero ahora ya no. Incluso te tendría que decir que yo me siento cada vez mejor, en serio.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Shikamaru con el mismo sarcasmo, esa no se la creía ni ella, pero prefirió seguirle la corriente.- Pues me alegro.

-Hay que cortar por lo sano, Shikamaru. Una mujer como yo no puede estar al lado de un niño como tú, tan inseguro, tan equivocado, Shikamaru! Equivocado en todo!

-Anda sigue.- la alentó el muchacho.- Estoy super entretenido con lo que dices.

-Me imagino que debes estar entretenido porque según me han contado, te han pasado muchas cosas últimamente a ti.- siseó cizañera la pelinegra. Shikamaru la miró serio, tuvo un mal presentimiento.- No me mires con esa cara. Mira, todo el mundo sabe que esta ciudad es un pueblo y todo el mundo sabe lo que hace todo el mundo. Y el que no lo sabe lo puede averiguar muy fácil.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando Fumiko?- el Nara ya se estaba mareando con el rodeo de su ex.

-"¿de qué mierda estás hablando, Fumiko?"- repitió mofándose la Uchiha.- No te hagas el tonto! Estoy hablando de tu nueva conquista! La famosa Sakura Haruno!

_Inner Shikamaru: mierda…_

_ "Esto no me puede estar pasando…"_ pensó Shikamaru quién no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío en toda su espina dorsal, sintió como las manos dentro de sus bolsillos comenzaron a sudar.

_Inner Shikamaru: Calmate, calmate, niegalo todo! Es imposible que lo sepa, deben ser sospechas!_

-¿Disculpa? ¿De donde mierda sacaste eso?- trató de estar lo más sereno que podía, si le llegaba a indicar a Fumiko una sola gota de duda estaba frito.

-Ay Shikamaru, no te hagas el imbécil, sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando! Ya todo el mundo sabe que tienes algo con esa mocosa!

-Pues tus fuentes están erradas.- decidió cortar la conversación, era peligroso seguir discutiendo con ella, un paso en falso y toda la fachada se le iba a la mierda.- Yo con Sakura somos amigos, y en todo caso que tengo que darte explicaciones a ti. Cree lo que quieras me tiene sin cuidado.

-Shikamaru, como si no te conociera. Es obvio que tu teatrito no me engaña, te conozco, cuando quieres ocultar algo siempre pones esa actitud de cortemos el tema, porque no te conviene! Talvez con alguien que no te conozca ese truco te saldrá a la perfección, pero conmigo no!

-Haz lo que quieras, yo solo amo a una sola mujer y se llama Sabaku no Temari, así que deja de molestar. Te crees que me conoces, pero yo desde hace mucho tiempo que cambie la actitud Fumiko, por si no te has dado cuenta.- la enfrentó el muchacho sin ningún titubeo.- Ya no soy ese niñito cobarde e inseguro del que tanto hablas. Yo maduré y dejé las cosas atrás a diferencia tuya que sigues aferrada a mi! Déjame en paz Fumiko! A mí y a mi novia! Metete en la cabeza que hagas lo que hagas no voy a volver contigo, ya no siento absolutamente nada por ti! Si alguna vez te quise tu misma te encargaste de destruir ese sentimiento con tus acciones. Sal de mi vida Fumiko!

-Parece que a ti se te subió lo galán.- lo confrontó la Uchiha.- Ya te lo dije, no tengo ninguna intención de volver contigo, ya no me interesas!

-Y por qué mierda me sigues molestando Fumiko?!

-¿Quieres saber por qué?- lo desafió la muchacha. Shikamaru la miró atento.- Porque quiero! Porque se me da la gana!

-Bien, entonces no tenemos nada más de que hablar, no se puede razonar contigo.- finalizó el muchacho.- Adiós Fumiko.

El chico se dio media vuelta hacia la puerta, pero Fumiko por supuesto que iba a tener la última palabra.

-Voy a llegar hasta el fondo de tu aventurita con Sakura.- expresó maquiavélicamente la muchacha.- Así que cuídate la espalda, porque al primer error que cometas y la que va a terminar llorando será tu amada Temari.

El chico se devolvió furioso hacia la Uchiha y la tomó de los brazos.

-No te atrevas a hacerle nada me oíste? O dejaré de ser pasivo contigo Fumiko, ya me estás hartando.- la amenazó el Nara.

-Cálmate Shikamaru, es como dicen, el que nada hace nada teme y si estoy en un error… que mal por mi y bien por ti.- expresó cínica la chica. Shikamaru la soltó y sin decirle nada, prefirió largarse de aquella cocina.

_"Hijo de puta… si tú no me dices nada, tendré que ir al meollo del asunto…"_ se dijo mentalmente la Uchiha.

000

Eran casi las once de la noche, pero eso no detuvo a Fumiko de ir a visitar a cierta pelirrosa. Al llegar a la residencia Haruno fue recibida por Mebuki.

-¿Sí?- preguntó algo consternada por la hora la mujer.

-Vengo a ver a Sakura.- dijo Fumiko saltándose las formalidades, estaba furiosa, su discusión con Shikamaru la había dejado al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-¿Señorita, usted sabe la hora que es?- expresó Mebuki no muy a gusto con la actitud insolente de la muchacha. Sakura, quién estaba sentada en el sillón, escuchó clarito la voz de la Uchiha y casi se hizo encima, pues tuvo un mal presentimiento, la única razón por la que esa mujer la buscaría sería…

-No me importa, vengo a hablar con Sakura le digo.- Fumiko no quiso seguir perdiendo su tiempo con aquella mujer, y sin pedir permiso fue directo hacia el living de la casa. Mebuki no podía creer como tanta insolencia, pero se quedó de piedra cuando la muchacha de pelo negro se topó con Sakura, quién la miró aterrada.- Siéntate en ese sillón y cuéntame toda la verdad!

_Inner Sakura: Mierda mierda mierda! Ya lo sabe!_

Sakura trató de poner su mejor cara de poker. No!

Era imposible! Los únicos que sabían lo de ella con Shikamaru eran Karito y Naruto y jamás en la vida le contarían a Fumiko, la única opción que se le ocurría es que de seguro Sasuke se fue de lengua con ella con sus sospechas, pero al menos eso era lo único que Fumiko podría tener… Sospechas, nada seguro, por lo tanto Sakura tenía la ventaja.

-Fuera inmediatamente de mi casa.- dijo finalmente la Haruno, independiente de lo que estuviera pasando, Fumiko no tenía ningún derecho de irrumpir en su morada y ningunear a su madre.- Aquí nadie me hace escandalo, los escándalos los hago yo ¿entiendes?

-Bueno me vas a tener que aguantar linda, porque estás metida en un lío que te llega hasta el cuello!- siseó la Uchiha sin ninguna intención de irse, no sin antes que la maldita mocosa confesara. Sakura, trató de disimular lo mejor que pudo.- Como pudiste ser tan ordinaria. Ahora mismo me dices que mierda tienes con Shikamaru!

-Oye mocosa, ¿cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi hija?!- bramó Mebuki ya enfadada, no iba a permitir que una extraña atacara a su hija.

-Mamá, no se preocupe, yo me encargo de ella. No se altere.- le pidió la pelirrosa. Mebuki no estaba de acuerdo, pero respetó la decisión de su hija.

-Si me necesitas, solo llamame, estaré en la cocina, con permiso.- Mebuki le dirigió una mirada fría a Fumiko, quién ni siquiera se molestó en prestarle atención a aquella mujer desconocida.

-Mira Fumiko.- le aclaró el tema la muchacha.- A mí me encantaría tener algo con Shikamaru, pero no pasa nada! Ubicate ya?

Fumiko solo negaba con la cabeza, no le creía absolutamente nada!

-Además, ¿por qué vienes tú a gritarme a mi casa?- preguntó irónicamente la Haruno.- ¿Acaso Shikamaru es de tu propiedad? ¿Se lo compraste a Temari? ¿O se lo pediste prestado?

-Ordinaria… realmente tú eres una basura. Esperate de que esto se entere Sasuke, linda.- la amenazó Fumiko, pero Sakura no iba a caer en su juego.

-Sasuke no se va a enterar de nada! Porque Sasuke cree en mi ¿entiendes?

-Mira Sakura Haruno, si yo te llego a ver cerca de Shikamaru más te vale que tengas mucho cuidado porque te juro que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa! Y si te vas a portar como una mujer adulta empieza a hacer las cosas bien. ¿ok?

-¿Cómo quién? ¿Cómo tú?- se burló la pelirrosa sin ser capaz de aguantar la risa.-Hahaha.

-No linda, eso sería mucho para ti.- expresó con sarcasmo la pelinegra.- Imposible…

-Fuera!- se hartó Sakura, ya no quería seguir escuchando a aquella loca.

-Sí, me voy.- dijo sin más Fumiko, ya le había dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle, además que no aguantaba estar en aquella pocilga de casa.

-Y no vuelvas porque nadie te invitó!- zanjó la Haruno.

-Por supuesto que no voy a volver, y si vuelvo ten mucho cuidado, porque pobre de ti, Sakura!- Fumiko dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta azotándola.

Sakura resopló fastidiada, se sentó en su sillón, la cabeza le dolía a más no poder.

_"Maldición! ya que Sasuke sospeche es un fastidio, pero Fumiko… ay! Tengo que hablar con Shikamaru! Si esta loca llega a averiguar algo es nuestro fin!"_ pensó abrumada la muchacha, pero Shikamaru no contestaba sus llamadas y no se atrevía a ir a buscarlo al depa, era obvio que él quería mantener la distancia, ella también, pero… Fumiko eran palabras mayores…

000

Era 14 de Febrero, día del amor y la amistad. Tanto Temari como Hinata y Sakura estaban furiosas porque Karito se había "desaparecido" en la última hora de clases. Era obvio que estaba atracando con Lee quién sabía donde. Afortunadamente, la última clase era de Kurenai, y aunque la mujer notó la ausencia de la Sarutobi, no hizo ningún comentario.

Una vez que salieron de clases, las tres muchachas estaban más que listas para ir a ver a sus hombres.

-¿Oigan y no vamos a esperar a Karito?- preguntó Sakura al grupo.

-Créeme Sakura que lo que menos me importa hoy es Karito, quiero ver a Naruto.- expresó Hinata ansiosa por ver a su chico.

-Ay cómeme para la próxima!- se quejó Sakura por aquella respuesta. Definitivamente ya no reconocía a Hinata.

-Vamos, Sakura, ¿A poco no estás ansiosa de ver a tu Sasuke?- se burló Temari mirando a su amiga.

Sakura guardó silencio. Sinceramente hablando… no es que no quisiera verlo en el día de los enamorados, además que tenían panorama, pero así como cortarse las venas por verlo…

_Inner Sakura: FINJE QUE TE IMPORTA!_

Sakura iba a responder, pero de repente apareció Gaara no con muy buena cara.

-Temari!- su hermano llegó como alma que llevaba el diablo.- Te estaba buscando.

-¿Qué pasa Gaara?- preguntó preocupada la rubia.

-Mira no quiero aguarte el día, pero… la hermana de Sasuke está afuera.- anunció el pelirrojo.

-¿NANI?!- A Temari se le desfiguró prácticamente la cara, claro que no tanto como a cierta pelirrosa, pero mejor se hacía la loca.- Ahora ¿qué quiere esta mujer?!

-No sé, estaba con Matsuri comprando en el kiosko y la divisé.- explicó su hermano.

La ansiedad comenzó a apoderarse de Sakura. Esa mujer no venía por Temari sino por ella!

_"No, si esa bruja le dice algo a Temari es mi fin, es mi fin!"_ pensó aterrada la pelirrosa. No lo podía permitir, no podía permitir que Fumiko se encontrase con su amiga.

-Temari.- la llamó la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?- preguntó su amiga mirando a la Haruno.

¿Y si simplemente le decía y ya?! Después de todo Temari estaba al tanto de lo que la muchacha había sentido por Shikamaru en la secu y la había entendido, jamás se había puesto celosa ni mostrado molestia por ello.

_Inner Sakura: Dile mujer! Es tu amiga! Acaba con este martirio!_

Sakura no pudo articular palabra.

-Sakura, ¿qué tienes? Te pusiste pálida.- Temari se acercó a su amiga.

-No, nada!- no podía decirle, simplemente no podía!- Ay vamonos de aquí! No tengo ganas de encontrarme con esa bruja!

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo.- Temari apoyó a su amiga y junto con Hinata partieron volando de allí.

000

Minutos atrás, antes de que siquiera sonase el timbre, cierta castaña se había fugado, pero solo para aparecerle por sorpresa a su futuro esposo. Era el día de los enamorados, no se iba a quedar aburrida en la clase de Kurenai, no con su futuro marido a metros de ella. Además que verlo en clases y no poder ni acercársele solo incrementaba más su libido.

En la oficina del pelinegro, solo se podían oír unos suspiros y gemidos ahogados, a pesar de que ni la directora ni Jiraiya se encontraban en el establecimiento, de todas formas tanto Lee como Karito prefirieron hacerlo "en silencio".

-_Ay mierda Lee… dame duro…- _susurraba la castaña, quién estaba aferrada al escritorio del joven profesor mientras él la embestía como un verdadero animal por detrás. No habían ni siquiera alcanzado a sacarse la ropa por completo del éxtasis. Karito aún estaba con su uniforme completo, solo la corbata había quedado quién sabía dónde y por supuesto que tenía la camisa abierta de par en par, por su parte, la camisa de Lee había quedado en el piso junto a su corbata y su chaqueta.

-_Ay, Karito… estás tan mojada por Kami.- _Lee amaba cuando su mujer estaba tan lubricada que meter y sacar su pene era un completo éxtasis para él.

Karito, no aguantaba más, quería que ese hombre la hiciera suya y ya! Con su brazo empujó todo lo que había en el escritorio. Lee se sorprendió con aquella hazaña y, aprovechando que su futuro marido se detuvo de la conmoción, la muchacha se volteó para quedar frente a frente a su macho.

-Ven aquí tigre.- Karito agarró a Lee de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella para fundirse en un apasionado y lujurioso beso. La lengua de Karito hurgaba en la boca de Lee, quién comenzó a desabrocharle el brasier para sobajear sus pechos y sacarle un buen par de gemidos a su dama. Como adoraba el sentir esas vibraciones en su boca. El muchacho comenzó a empujar a la Sarutobi encima de la mesa para quedar encima de ella y seguir devorándosela. Las manos de Karito jugueteaban con el cabello del pelinegro sin parar de besarlo, sus lenguas danzaban en la unión de sus bocas, y no tenían ninguna intención de separarse. Por supuesto que esta vez, pusieron pestillo a la puerta, e incluso colocaron el librero para bloquearla. Lee se posicionó encima de su mujer mientras se separaba un poco de ella y la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Si había algo que a Karito le fascinaba era el sentir esa sensación de estar expectante, esperando a ser penetrada por su macho. Lee sabía que a la muchacha le fascinaba aquello, por esa razón le encantaba torturarla haciéndola esperar y con suerte rozándola.

-¿estás ansiosa Sarutobi?- preguntó su macho con esa voz toda caliente que le encendía todas las hormonas a Karito.

-Sí, sensei…- suspiró la castaña.- Más de lo que se imagina.

-Puedo imaginarme muchas cosas Karito…- seguía rozándola, torturándola.

-Hmm…

-¿Te quedaste sin habla?- rozó sus labios, para luego descender y aspirar el aroma de su cuello.- Puedo ayudarte con eso, recuerda que soy tu profe de lenguaje.

-Deberías pensar seriamente en cambiar de rubro.- dijo la muchacha mientras el chico la miraba de frente.

-¿A sí?- le siguió el juego el muchacho.- ¿Cómo cual?

-Anatomía…- los ojos de la Sarutobi lo miraban con una lujuria totalmente contagiosa y el muchacho la penetró de una sola estocada provocando que la chica tuviese que taparse la boca para ahogar el tremendo gemido que le provocó tal acción.- Hmmm.. Lee…

El chico no le dio tregua. Comenzó a embestir a su futura esposa como si el día de mañana fuesen a morir o algo. Karito podía sentir aquel enorme miembro dentro de ella, el entrar y el salir, el roce… todo de ese hombre la volvía loca. Ya no hallaba la hora de irse a vivir con él a aquel departamento y follarlo todo el santo día.

-Ahh.. hummm..- los suspiros de la muchacha se hacían más fuertes, tanto que el mismo Lee le tuvo que tapar la boca, lo cual solo hizo que la chica se excitara más. Era tan masoquista como su amigo Shikamaru, le encantaba ser la presa de su sexy profesor y que él hiciese con ella lo que quisiera.

-Ay si Karito…- Lee comenzó a acelerar, su instinto de macho recio hacía que quisiese follar del bueno a aquella hembra que tenía debajo. Quería hacerla suspirar, gemir y gritar por él. Además, el ver rebotar los senos de su mujer provocaba que acelerara más. Fijó su vista en ellos, aquel rebote hipnotizante solo provocó que soltara la boca de Karito, que tenía tapada con su mano derecha, para apretar su seno izquierdo con moderada fuerza provocando que la muchacha tuviese que ella misma taparse la boca para no gritar.- Amo tus tetas mierda!

Les dio unas leves bofetadas para aumentar el rebote. Karito ya se sentía en el paraíso, aquel acto rudo y sensual solo la hizo ver más estrellas. Agarró las nalgas de Lee para que entrara más profundo en ella, además de que también le siguió el vaivén por debajo.

-Eso es…- gruñó Lee hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su mujer y entrando cada vez más. Por Kami, no podía entender como esa hermosa castaña era tan adictiva, por él la follaba todo el día.

Karito comenzó a sentirlo, aquella sensación única que solo Lee le provocaba.

-Lee…- Karito irguió la espalda, dándole a entender a su macho que ya se venía.

-Justo… a tiempo… mujer…- Lee ya estaba apenas, pero no se iba a venir sin ella. Solo bastó un par de embestidas más para provocar esa deliciosa sensación de ser engullido por sus paredes vaginales al momento de derramar toda su esencia en su sinuosa cavidad.

-*pant**pant**pant*- en la habitación solo se oyeron sus respiraciones agitadas al momento en que el timbre para salir de clases sonaba.

-Se acabó la clase de anatomía sensei.- soltó la muchacha mirándolo pícaramente. Lee le sonrió, pero casi se muere cuando escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Tsunade.

-Shizune! ¿Dónde estás?!- había entrado al edificio. Karito y Lee saltaron de la mesa como si hubiese estado electrificada y se vistieron a la velocidad de la luz. Sentían como los pasos de Tsunade se acercaban a la oficina. La castaña ordenó el escritorio mientras que Lee corría el mueble tratando de que no hiciese ruido. Rápidamente, Karito tomó su mochila y fue directo hacia la ventana, pero cuando iba a saltar su hombre la jaló del brazo.

-¿nos vemos más tarde?- le preguntó a un centímetro de su boca.

-Hecho!- Karito le robó un beso y saltó justo en el momento en que Tsunade abría la puerta.

-Lee! ¿Dónde está Shizune?!- bramó furiosa la directora.

-Umm… no lo sé Tsunade-sama, no la he visto.- Lee la miró con su mejor cara de póker.

-Aish! ¿Dónde mierda se metió?- la rubia dio media vuelta y siguió su búsqueda. Lee pudo volver a respirar, pero la calentura no se le bajaba.

_"*sigh* sólo tú puedes ponerme así, Sarutobi"_ pensó jocoso el muchacho mientras arreglaba sus papeles, que a pesar de que se veían ordenados a simple vista, estaban todos mezclados.

-Genial, me tardaré una eternidad en esto.- se quejó Lee.- Pero que aburrido…

000

Mientras tanto, a la salida de Senju, Temari junto a sus amigas miraban los alrededores por si habían moros en la costa.

-Bueno Gaara, ¿Y dónde está Fumiko?- le preguntó la rubia a su hermano, quién ahora estaba con Matsuri.

-No sé, estaba estacionada allá al frente y desapareció.- respondió su hermano encogiéndose de hombros.- Ya no está.

-Que raro…- expresó confusa la chica. No entendía que mierda pretendía esa mujer, pero el solo saber que andaba por allí cerca la fastidiaba.

-Bueno chicas.- Sakura no iba a permanecer ni un minuto más en ese lugar, menos con esa bruja rondando.- Fue un placer pasar la mitad del día de los enamorados con ustedes, pero yo creo que lo mejor será ahora ir cada una con su macho! Oigan, ¿Por qué no salimos todos juntos a la noche?!

-A mí no me mires porque estoy super cansada Sakura.- expresó Temari con algo de fastidio, no le había bastado a esa mujer joderle el día de picnic del sábado sino que también quería joderle el día de los enamorados.

-Bueno…- dijo resignada la pelirrosa.- Nos llamamos entonces, adiós!

La muchacha casi que se fue pitando. Hinata, pudo notar el curioso nerviosismo de su amiga por la presencia de la pelinegra, pero no le cuadraba por qué su presencia la pondría nerviosa. En todo caso , en ese instante le importaba un rábano.

-Permiso, voy a ver a Naruto.- Hinata rápidamente se despidió de Temari, Gaara y Matsuri, y también salió pitando.

-Pff y después me dicen que yo soy la ansiosa por ver a mi novio.- se quejó Temari por como sus dos amigas habían prácticamente volado.

-Descuida Temari-chan, ¿puedes venir con nosotros si quieres?- le ofreció Matsuri a la rubia.

-¿Qué? Oh no por supuesto que no! Ustedes vayan y diviértanse yo… iré a mi casa e invitaré a Shikamaru a algún lado.- dijo la rubia sin querer arruinarles la velada a los muchachos.

-Hm?- a Gaara le pareció raro eso.- ¿No hiciste panorama para hoy con él?

-eh?- sinceramente hablando… no lo había hecho… De hecho, tanto ella como Shikamaru se habían olvidado por completo del día de los enamorados, no habían planeado absolutamente nada. Y si lo pensaba detenidamente, no se habían hablado desde el sábado. El día de ayer solo se mensajearon para desearse los buenos días y las buenas noches, puesto que se habían tomado el día para descansar y estudiar, en el caso de Temari, Shikamaru se dedicó a dormir todo el día. Fue por eso que ninguno de los dos se percató que al día siguiente era 14 de Febrero.

_"Rayos… ¿Cómo se me pudo haber pasado?"_ pensaba algo molesta la rubia, ya que al parecer todo el mundo tenía panorama con su pareja menos ella.

-Bueno de todas formas, Matsuri y yo vamos a ir al departamento primero para cambiarme.- dijo finalmente Gaara, sacando a Temari de sus pensamientos.- Así que vamos.

Temari asintió resignada y al avanzar con su hermano y su novia, sus ojos divisaron el auto de la Uchiha, pero lo que dejó sorprendida a Temari no fue el hecho de ver el auto sino de ver a su dueña entablando una conversación con… Sakura.

-Oye, no te vengas a hacer la difícil conmigo Sakura, no te creo nada!- le espetaba la Uchiha quién estaba apoyada en su auto impidiéndole el paso a la pelirrosa.

-Oye mujer, ¿por qué no la cortas con los escándalos?- dijo Sakura conservando la calma.- Déjame tranquila ¿quieres?

-No te voy a dejar tranquila hasta que me cuentes toda la verdad!- la amenazó la pelinegra, ya estaba harta, ella no se movía de allí hasta que la pelirrosa confesara.

-Mira Fumiko, date media vuelta y ponte a fantasear con otro tipo que no sea Shikamaru ¿quieres? Porque me tienes hasta la punta de la coronilla con el tema de Shikamaru! Me tienes harta!- le dijo sin ninguna consideración la muchacha. Aunque era verdad… a todo el mundo tenía harta… (NOTA AUTORA: hasta a mí…. XD)

-Mira, ¿sabes lo que vamos a hacer? Primero te vas a quedar bien calladita, segundo…- Fumiko agarró a Sakura sin ninguna delicadeza y la metió a la fuerza en el asiento del copiloto.- …te vas a meter adentro de mi auto y tercero… me vas a decir toda la verdad!

Fumiko cerró la puerta con fuerza y casi que saltó al otro lado de su auto para meterse en él y encerrar a la pelirrosa para que no huyera. Cabe destacar, que casi todo Senju había presenciado el escandalo.

-Sakura!- Temari fue corriendo hacia el auto de la pelinegra, pero lamentablemente, Fumiko apretó el acelerador a toda marcha y el auto salió literalmente pitando.- Sakura!

Temari no hallaba que hacer, Fumiko se había literalmente raptado a Sakura y quién sabía por qué.

En ese instante un auto pasó al lado de Temari y le tocó la bocina.

-Sube, Temari!- Karito le abrió la puerta del copiloto de su auto y la rubia sin pensarlo dos veces se subió al auto de su amiga y siguieron el auto de Fumiko.- ¿Me puedes explicar qué está pasando?

-No tengo idea Karito.- dijo Temari nerviosa.- Gaara me dijo que había divisado a Fumiko, pero cuando salimos ya no estaba en donde la había visto Gaara, luego me volteó y la veo discutiendo con Sakura y-

-¿Discutiendo?- Karito la miró de reojo- ¿Y de qué discutían?

-No lo sé! No podía oír nada desde dónde estaba, solo vi que discutían y de repente Fumiko metió a Sakura en su auto y se la llevó!- explicó la rubia.- Allá van!

Temari logró divisar el auto de la Uchiha, iba unas cuadras más adelante.

-Karito no las pierdas de vista!- ordenó la rubia, pero la mente de la Sarutobi estaba en otra parte.

_"¿Por qué Fumiko discutiría con Sakura y luego se la llevaría? No tiene sentido. Habrá pasado algo con Sasuke? Nah, Sasuke podría estar llorando por Sakura y a Fumiko no le importaría, entonces por que…"_ Karito comenzó a bajar la velocidad. El corazón comenzó a latirle presa del pánico.

-Karito, ¿Qué haces? Las vamos a perder de vista! Acelera!- oyó la voz de Temari, pero Karito sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda, solo había una razón por la que Fumiko se interesaría repentinamente en Sakura.

_"Ella lo sabe…"_ aquella frase se incrustó en su cabeza, pero no podía quedarse en blanco en este momento, no con Temari a su lado, por lo que volvió a apretar el acelerador y tomó un desvío.

-Karito que-

-Descuida, es un atajo, las alcanzaremos al final del camino.- dijo seria la Sarutobi, pero al girar se encontraron con un corte de vía. Estaban reparando el camino. Karito frenó enseguida y Temari se bajó del auto solo para ver como el auto de la Uchiha, desde la otra vía, desaparecía en el horizonte.

-Maldición!- Temari pateó un pedazo de roca de la frustración. Karito se sintió un poco mal por haber hecho eso, ¿lo había hecho a propósito? Sí, pues, como nunca, había visto en uno de los periódicos de Lee que estaban haciendo reparaciones en esa ruta.

-Cálmate Temari, no la va a retener para siempre.- apeló a la lógica la Sarutobi.- En algún momento Sakura tendrá que volver a casa y le pediremos que nos explique.

-De acuerdo.- masculló la rubia resignada. Se subió nuevamente al auto y mientras se ponía el cinturón, la castaña le mandaba un mensaje a Shikamaru.

_"Esto se va a poner feo si no hacemos algo"_ pensó la muchacha mientras respiraba hondo y se subía a su auto para hacer el viaje de regreso junto a Temari.

000

Karin estaba como loca exigiéndole a Suigetsu que apagara el televisor y la acompañara. Tanto Sasuke como Shikamaru, quienes habían llegado desde hacía poco del Instituto, se extrañaron de ver a la pelirroja tan arreglada.

-Oi, ¿en que andan ustedes dos?- preguntó curioso Shikamaru.

-Nada que te importe inútil!- siseó la muchacha.

-Está neura porque tiene una entrevista de trabajo.- dijo Suigetsu sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

-Deja de decir información innecesaria y vámonos!- lo regañó la chica.

-¿Qué van a trabajar juntos?- preguntó curioso el Uchiha.

-No, solo para mí, Sasuke-kun.- dijo la pelirroja con un tono más dulce. Shikamaru miró a Suigetsu, pero al parecer, éste no se había percatado del cambio de tono de Karin. Luego la chica desvió su vista hacia su novio.- Ya maldito vago! Mueve tu humanidad! Ahora!

-Ya, ya voy…- el peliblanco comenzó a ponerse de pie.

-Muy bien, y ustedes dos deséenme suerte.- la muchacha se dirigió a los pelinegros.- Por favor, necesito esta pega!

-Que te vaya bien.- le deseó Sasuke.

-Suerte!- dijo Shikamaru.

La muchacha les agradeció las buenas vibras y prácticamente agarró a Suigetsu para que se separara del televisor y desaparecieron por la puerta.

En ese instante, el celular de Shikamaru dio un pitido. El muchacho lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró un mensaje de Karito.

_K: Ven a mi casa en una hora, tenemos que hablar urgente, es sobre ya sabes qué._

A Shikamaru le sudó la gota fría y miró de reojo a Sasuke, quién lo había estado observando y se dio cuenta de su cambio de actitud, pero no dijo nada.

-Um, voy a salir.- dijo el Nara lo más tranquilo que pudo mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-¿Adónde vas?- quiso saber Sasuke, lo mataba la curiosidad, pero obviamente, no lo demostraba.

-Voy a juntarme con Karito.

-Ah…- el Uchiha se sintió aliviado.- Que te vaya bien.

Shikamaru asintió mientras que el Uchiha retomaba su lectura. No supo por qué, pero algo le decía que lo que había pasado el día Sábado en la Piedra de los Héroes no había sido una mera coincidencia, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Oye Sasuke.- se acercó al sofá de nuevo.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí, claro.- dijo el Uchiha mirando al joven de coleta.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana?- había estado todo el día domingo pensando en eso. No quería creer que Fumiko supiera lo que había pasado entre él y Sakura, de hecho, no tenía lógica ya que los únicos que sabían eran Naruto y Karito y ellos jamás en la vida le dirían a la pelinegra, pero su corazón no lo dejaba tranquilo, menos después de lo que pasó en la casa de la Uchiha, obviamente él negó todo, pero… talvez la muchacha no lo supiera con certeza, pero esa mujer era capaz de hacer un escandalo a la mínima sospecha. Necesitaba saber que tanto "sabía" o "sospechaba" y el único que podía darle esa información era Sasuke.

-Um, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- Sasuke trató de hacerse el desentendido, era obvio que Shikamaru quería sacarle información de Fumiko y de lo que había pasado en la Piedra de los Héroes.

-Te pregunto porque… Quiero saber que estaban haciendo ustedes dos en la Piedra de los Héroes el sábado pasado, cuando nos encontraron con Temari.

_"Mierda… tendré que salir de esta, maldita Fumiko"_ pensó Sasuke fastidiado, si había algo que odiaba era dar explicaciones, pero… lamentablemente habían metido la pata.

-Bueno, tú sabes como es Fumiko, ¿no?- se excusó Sasuke.

-Sí, por eso mismo, como la conozco perfectamente me tiene preocupado.- dijo el Nara sin dejar de mirar al Uchiha.

-Mira, no te enrolles con las tonterías de Fumiko. Tú sabes que a ella le cuesta mucho aceptar todo esto de que tú te hayas enamorado de Temari estando con ella.- en parte se lo estaba echando en cara, ya que Sasuke siempre pensó que lo que le había hecho Shikamaru a Fumiko fue desleal, aunque… él no era quién para juzgarlo, es por eso que nunca había manifestado su opinión con respecto al tema.

-Es que no se trata de eso Sasuke.- lo encaró Shikamaru.- Fumiko se tiene que meter en la cabeza de una vez por todas que yo ya no siento nada por ella.

-Mira Shikamaru, yo se lo he dicho millones de veces a Fumiko. Se lo vivo diciendo todos los días desde que terminaron, pero simplemente… no lo quiere aceptar.

-Un día se van a tener que dar cuenta que Fumiko no puede seguir así. No le hace bien.

-Sí, lo sé.- expresó Sasuke sintiéndose un poco mal por su hermana, ya que el Nara tenía razón, si bien Fumiko siempre había sido una mujer fría, calculadora, neurótica y manipuladora, desde que había terminado con Shikamaru todos sus defectos se habían exacerbado y ahora parecía una verdadera loca psiquiátrica.- De todas formas Shikamaru, yo quería pedirte disculpas.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el Nara.

-Porque…- Sasuke tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo, pero tenía que reconocer que se había equivocado.- porque hasta el sábado que te vi con Temari en la Piedra de los Héroes yo pensé… que había algo entre tú y Sakura.

A Shikamaru se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, eso explicaba de dónde Fumiko había sacado la sospecha, el mismo Sasuke de seguro le había contado.

-No te preocupes, fue… un malentendido.- se sintió pésimo por decirle eso, pero ya tenía decidido dejar lo de Sakura atrás y no volver a cometer otra idiotez.- Bueno, yo me voy. Nos vemos.

En eso el Nara tomó sus llaves y desapareció por la puerta. Sasuke suspiró y decidió ir a su habitación a vestirse ya que saldría con Sakura a la noche a celebrar el día de los enamorados.

000

Mientras tanto, en el auto de Fumiko, ésta le exigía a Sakura que le contase toda la verdad. La pelirrosa no paraba de reír, talvez fuese por los nervios, pero no podía permitir que aquella mujer le sacase esa información, por lo que simplemente trató de tomar el asunto de una manera jocosa y aprovechar de poner en ridículo a la Uchiha.

-Hahaha, te ves tan ridícula con esa cara de loca Fumiko, hahahaha.- se burlaba la muchacha.

-Ha…ha…- ironizó la Uchiha. Luego la miró de reojo con semblante amenazante.- Espérate la carita que te voy a poner después!

-Oye ¿por qué no paras? Nos estamos alejando mucho de mi casa sabes. Me estás secuestrando!- se quejó la pelirrosa y luego, más que nada para mosquearla, comenzó a gritar por la ventana.- ME ESTÁ SECUESTRANDO! AUXILIO!

-Oye no seas ridícula, tonta!- Fumiko la agarró del brazo y la separó de la ventana, luego se la cerró automáticamente. Sakura, tragó saliva, pero de todas formas la miró desafiante.- Parece que has visto mucha tele en tu infancia, yo lo único que te quería preguntar es, ¿que si de verdad quieres enamorar a Shikamaru?

-Mira Fumi, como al parecer estás tan interesada en saber la vida de Shikamaru, siendo que no eres nada de él, ¿por qué me secuestras a mi y no a Temari para interrogarla?! si mas que mal la que se acuesta todos los días con él es ella ¿no?!

Fumiko frenó bruscamente de la cólera que sintió provocando que Sakura se golpeara contra la guantera.

-Auch!- Sakura comenzó a sobarse la mejilla, pero obviamente aprovecharía la oportunidad de escapar, aprovechando que el auto estaba detenido.- Muy bien, me hartaste! Aquí me bajo!

Sakura se sacó el cinturón, abrió la puerta y salió de inmediato del vehículo.

-Sakura!- la Uchiha apagó el motor y comenzó a sacarse el cinturón también.- Espera!

Sakura ya había avanzado un buen par de pasos, pero la Uchiha logró alcanzarla.

-Dime la verdad, Sakura, por favor!- la pelinegra, desesperada por saber la verdad, agarró a la pelirrosa de los brazos para que no escapase.

-Estás loca mujer! Espera a que le cuente a Shikamaru. LOCA!- la chica se soltó de su agarre y rápidamente se alejó de la Uchiha, quién le dio un golpe a su auto por la rabia y la conmoción.

_"Hija de puta! Te voy a pillar volando bajo Haruno… y cuando lo haga te vas a acordar de mi!"_ Fumiko, furiosa, volvió a su auto y aceleró alejándose del lugar.

000

Karito había ido a dejar a Temari a su departamento, aprovechó de subir un rato, más que nada para dejar a su amiga tranquila, y que no había parado en todo el viaje de intentar comunicarse con Sakura.

-Temari, tranquilízate!- dijo la Sarutobi cuando la rubia pescó el teléfono de su casa y nuevamente comenzó a llamar a la Haruno, sin éxito.- No le va a pasar nada, Fumiko no es tan estúpida. Llámala más tarde, de seguro va a estar en su casa.

-¿A ti te parece tan normal que venga Fumiko y se lleve a Sakura sin explicación alguna?- dijo Temari colgando el teléfono.- ¿De verdad que no te parece extraño todo esto?

-Mira Temari, con Fumiko uno no puede ni ser lógico ni tener imaginación con ella, porque está loca y lo sabes.

-Por eso mismo me preocupa la seguridad de mi amiga, un loco puede hacer cualquier cosa.

-Mira, sea lo que sea, Sakura no es ninguna tonta y sabrá zafarse de la situación, es Sakura después de todo.- dijo la castaña mirando a su amiga. Bueno… ese argumento si convenció a Temari, después de todo Sakura estaba casi tan loca como Fumiko, claro que no a tal extremo.

-*sigh* ya está bien.- Temari fue a sentarse al sofá.- supongo que he estado bastante nerviosa estos últimos días, además que esa mujer me encabrona con solo verla. Me bastó con verla el sábado, maldita mujer.

-¿El sábado?- a Karito le causó curiosidad eso.

-¿No te contó Shikamaru?- a Temari le causó curiosidad eso. Karito negó con la cabeza.- El sábado fuimos a la Piedra de los Héroes de picnic, y… nos encontramos con ella y con Sasuke, como siempre nos vino a fastidiar el día.

Karito tuvo una punzada en su corazón. ¿Qué mierda estarían haciendo Fumiko y Sasuke en la Piedra de los Héroes? Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Y qué estaban haciendo allí?- preguntó la Sarutobi.

-No tengo idea, y no me interesa! Aunque… Sasuke se veía algo nervioso, ni idea por qué, supongo que su hermanita lo pone así.- se quejó Temari.

Karito tragó saliva, ahora entendía todo. El secuestro de Sakura, la actitud de Fumiko, el mismo Sasuke le había contado. Ahora el tema era, que tanto sabía Sasuke.

-Karito… Karito te estoy hablando!- oyó la voz de Temari.

-EH?- Karito volvió a la realidad, se había ensimismado en sus pensamientos.- Lo siento, me distraje.

-Aish! Estás igual que Shikamaru! ¿Qué acaso se fumaron lo mismo o qué?- ironizó la rubia.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque él también ha estado raro en los últimos días. Está más distraído que de costumbre y… está nervioso, como si algo lo acongojara.- dijo la rubia con un tono más melancólico.- ¿Tú sabes que le pasa Karito?

La castaña tragó saliva. _"Maldita sea Nara, por qué tienes que ser tan obvio?!"_.

-Nope.- dijo la chica sin más.- Talvez estaba neura por la película.

-Sí, me dijo lo mismo, pero no creo que sea eso. Hay algo más.- analizó la rubia, luego miró a Karito.- Y conociéndolos a ambos lo más probable es que te haya contando y tu no lo vas a hacer porque quieres que él me cuente ¿verdad?

_"Mujer del demonio… ¿cómo mierda te las ingenias para engañarla Shikamaru?"_ pensó la chica nerviosa, incluso se le pasó por la mente contarle, pero no podía hacerlo, no mientras no hablara con Shikamaru primero.

-Sí, hay algo que lo acongoja.- dijo la castaña sin ahondar en detalles.- pero como tu misma lo dijiste, a mí no me corresponde contarte Temari, sino a él.

-¿Es algo grave?- preguntó preocupada la rubia.

-Es… delicado.- trató de zafarse la castaña.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo? No tienes por qué contarme detalles, pero si necesita algo puedes decírmelo.

-Mira Temari, yo… tengo pensado hablar con él, tratar de persuadirlo a que te cuente, pero… si pasa demasiado tiempo y él no te lo dice, yo misma te lo voy a contar.- dijo Karito decidida, esto tranquilizó un poco a Temari, pero la castaña se había sentido pésimo por no contarle a su amiga todo el rollo con Sakura y Shikamaru, hubiese sido la oportunidad perfecta de contárselo, pero le había prometido a ese idiota no hacerlo, pero sí había decidido darle un ultimátum al Nara, si no se lo contaba en dos días ella misma se lo contaría, no podían seguir perdiendo tiempo, menos con Fumiko sospechando, las reglas del juego habían cambiado puesto que una nueva pieza se había colado en el tablero y no podían ignorarla por nada del mundo sino el juego terminaría de la peor manera.

000

Cuando Karito llegó a su casa, Shikamaru ya estaba esperándola en la puerta. Una vez que entraron, Karito se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie y de inmediato le contó lo que había averiguado.

-Esto cambia todo Shikamaru.- sentenció la castaña.- con Fumiko sospechando ya no puedes cometer ningún error ¿me oíste?

-Sí, lo sé.- dijo el muchacho frustrado. Había estado tranquilo los últimos días, tratando de olvidar el percance con Sakura, pero lamentablemente Sasuke tuvo que abrir la boca.- Esa mujer está fuera de control. Está obsesionada con averiguar si pasa algo entre Sakura y yo.

-Espera, ¿tú ya sabías que sospechaba?

-El sábado pasado me la tope en la Piedra de los Héroes con Sasuke, me pareció raro, pero no le di importancia, pero cuando fui a su casa en la noche debido a que Mikoto-san nos invitó a mi madre y a mí, ella comenzó a interrogarme sobre ese asunto.- le dijo seriamente el muchacho.

Karito sintió un escalofrío, esto iba a desastre si no ideaban algo.

-Shikamaru, Fumiko no te puede ver con Sakura, ahora más que nunca tienes prohibido acercarte a ella.- dijo Karito molesta.- Aish en el lío en que nos metiste Nara!

-Despreocúpate mujer, desde que hablamos no he vuelto a ver a Sakura, tampoco le contesto el celular ni los mensajes, no te preocupes.

-¿Qué, te anda molestando?

-No, pero quiere hablar conmigo y sinceramente hablando… yo también quiero hablar con ella, Karito, quiero que le pongamos un punto final a esto de una vez por todas.

-No! Tú lo que vas a hacer es contarle a Temari, eso es lo que vas a hacer! Si no le cuentas en dos días se lo voy a contar yo!

Shikamaru la quedó mirando perplejo.

-¿Qué?- Shikamaru no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, si eso ya era un asunto zanjado.- Karito ya hablamos de…

-Le tuve que mentir Shikamaru!- le alzó la voz Karito.- Temari está super preocupada por ti! Crees que es idiota?! Ella sabe perfectamente que algo te pasa! Te conoce demasiado bien, y sinceramente la sola idea de que Fumiko le cuente algo me aterra, ¿no te has puesto a pensar en eso?

-Créeme que he querido contarle, pero no he podido.- expresó el chico con la cabeza gacha.- Además, no quiero contarle sin hablar con Sakura primero.

-Shikamaru, yo no voy a permitir que te juntes con Sakura, menos con Fumiko revoloteando, así que olvídate de esa idea!

-Necesito aclarar las cosas con ella, Karito, ella de seguro también le quiere contar a Sasuke, pero mientras no sepa lo que opino yo, no lo va a hacer y viceversa.

-Yo hablo con ella.- dijo Karito sin más.- Le pregunto qué opina y te cuento, así de fácil.

-Karito, mira… yo te agradezco todo lo que haces por mí, en serio, pero no puedo seguir dependiendo de ti. Tengo que aprender a solucionar mis propios errores, no que me los soluciones tú.

-Shikamaru, esto no se trata de que si te estoy haciendo babysitting o no, es peligroso que veas a Sakura, Fumiko los podría ver!

-No le tengo miedo.- sentenció Shikamaru.- Y no tiene ninguna prueba de lo mío con Sakura, así que no importa lo que le cuente a Temari, ella no le va a creer.

-Ay, Shikamaru, por favor! Te lo estoy pidiendo como favor.- le rogó Karito.- déjame encargarme de esto. Última vez! Y te juro que nunca más me meto en tu vida, por favor.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par, nunca había visto a Karito tan angustiada.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, Shikamaru.- le dijo Karito finalmente.- Por favor, hazme caso.

El pelinegro no estaba de acuerdo, pero finalmente aceptó su petición.

-De acuerdo, lo haremos a tu manera.

000

Sakura, finalmente llegó a su casa, estaba muerta pues había caminado todo el trayecto.

-Tadaima…- saludó la muchacha, anunciando su llegada, se quitó el calzado y fue directo al sofá a sentarse. Al no obtener respuesta de nadie en la casa volvió a alzar la voz.- ¿Hay alguien?!

-Sí… yo.- Karito apareció desde la cocina y a Sakura casi le da un infarto al verla.

-Ka…Karito…- la muchacha se puso de pie al instante y miró a su amiga, quién venía con un semblante bastante serio.

-Tenemos que hablar.- le dijo sin más la Sarutobi.

-Ay, Karito, ¿puede ser después? Tuve un día horrible y-

-No, no puede ser después Sakura!- alzó la voz la castaña.- Así que siéntate en ese sillón y cuéntame con lujo y detalle tu aventura con Fumiko hoy.

Sakura la miró con cara aterrada, como mierda se las arreglaba esta mujer para enterarse de todo. Finalmente terminó contándole lo ocurrido con la Uchiha desde que se la había "raptado" de Senju.

-No le dije nada, Karito, negué todo, así que no te preocupes, sus sospechas no tienen fundamento.- trató de tranquilizarla la muchacha.

-Aún así Sakura. Con que Fumiko sospeche ya es peligroso, tú y Shikamaru van a tener que andar con mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante, porque al mínimo error ella es capaz de aprovecharlo, no la subestimes, ella es una mujer muy inteligente Sakura, sabe muy bien por donde atacar y, para nuestra desgracia, conoce bastante bien a Shikamaru.- analizó la castaña.

-Karito, tengo que hablar con él. No me responde las llamadas, ni los mensajes y no me atrevo a ir a buscarlo.

-Te recuerdo que te prohibí verlo?- Karito la miró con mala cara.

-¿Hasta cuándo Karito?! Tampoco nos puedes mantener alejados para siempre, sabes? Tú misma lo dijiste, tenemos el mismo círculo de amigos, es imposible que nunca más nos veamos.

-Yo nunca dije que nunca más se van a encontrar, yo simplemente te dije que no quiero que lo vayas a buscar o te juntes con él, y ahora menos!

-Necesito hablar con él Karito, quiero-

-Sí, lo sé, quieres aclarar las cosas, estoy de acuerdo en que aclaren las cosas, nunca he estado en contra, pero no es conveniente que se vean ahora, Sakura, imagínate si Fumiko los ve juntos. Eso es lo que ella quiere, quiere verlos juntos en algún lado para por fin autoconvencerse de que pasa algo entre ustedes.

-Que nos vea juntos conversando no prueba nada!

-Eso es suficiente para ella, Sakura, y tú sabes lo manipuladora que es, puede perfectamente ir a contarle a Sasuke y meterle ideas en la cabeza y no quieres que eso pase ¿no?

-No, por supuesto que no!

-Entonces hazme caso!

Sakura comenzó a arrugar su falda en señal de frustración, todo esto la tenía al borde de los nervios.

-Shikamaru te manda un mensaje.- le dijo de repente la Sarutobi, Sakura de inmediato alzó la cabeza para mirarla.- Quiere saber si estás de acuerdo en que le cuente a Temari toda la verdad.

-No! Por supuesto que no!- Sakura se alzó de repente aterrada.

-Prefieres que se entere por Fumiko?- contraatacó la castaña.

Sakura guardó silencio.

-Sabes lo horrible que me sentí hoy al tener que mentirle, Sakura? Ella estaba angustiadísima por ti, no paraba de llamarte, y no dejó de estar intranquila en ningún minuto desde que te fuiste con Fumiko.- Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par.- Sakura, yo sé que el inicio entre tú y Temari no fue el mejor, pero ella te considera su amiga y confía en ti.

-No me hagas sentir peor Karito.

-Es que deberías sentirte peor!- le alegó la Sarutobi.- Talvez a ti se te haga fácil mentirle, pero yo ya me cansé Sakura, le he tenido que mentir a una de mis mejores amigas por salvarles el trasero a ti y a Shikamaru, pero eso se acabó! Yo no le voy a seguir mintiendo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Le di dos días a Shikamaru para que le cuente sino le contaré yo y sus opiniones me tienen sin cuidado.- dijo fríamente la muchacha.- Pero… Shikamaru quiere saber tu opinión, antes de contarle a Temari quiere saber si estás de acuerdo más que mal… esta "embarradita" es de los dos.

-No estoy de acuerdo!- dijo tozuda la muchacha.

-Bien, le haré saber tu opinión.

-No estoy de acuerdo porque eso significa que también le voy a tener que contar a Sasuke! Y tú sabes perfectamente que él no es como Temari, puede que ella se enoje un rato y se le pase, pero Sasuke es otra cosa!

-Entonces, ¿prefieres que Sasuke se entere de la peor forma?- argumentó la castaña.- ¿Viéndote con Shikamaru?, o que la misma Fumiko le diga algo?, en vez de que su novia sea sincera con él y le cuente lo ocurrido? Es obvio que se va a enfadar, y puede incluso que terminen discutiendo, pero eso es parte de las consecuencias de lo que hiciste, Sakura! ¿Acaso tú no te enfadarías con él si se metiera con alguna de nosotras?, ¿si se metiese con Temari por ejemplo?, no te emputecería eso?!

Sakura agachó la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

-Sakura, por favor.- le rogó Karito.- confía más en Sasuke, si él te ama te va a perdonar, pero tienes que ser tú la que le cuente, no puede enterarse por otra persona porque va a ser peor.

-¿Y si no me perdona?! ¿Qué voy a hacer Karito?!

-Enmendar tu error. Hacerle saber que estás arrepentida y que lo amas, ¿por qué es así no?

-Por supuesto que si!

-Entonces ya sabes que hacer, Sakura.- dijo finalmente la castaña.

-Está bien, pero de todas formas quiero juntarme con Shikamaru.- dijo la muchacha mirando seria a su amiga.- Por último juntémonos en tu casa, donde tus ojos nos vean! Pero necesito hablar con él!

-Eres dura como burro, ¿lo sabías?- dijo fastidiada la chica. Sakura siguió firme en su decisión.- Está bien, yo hablaré con Shikamaru para ver dónde se podrían juntar.

-¿No puede ser mañana en tu casa?!

-No, mañana me pruebo mi traje de novia.- dijo algo sonrojada la muchacha.

-*sigh* perdona todo esto Karito.- dijo la pelirrosa con semblante triste.- Deberías estar disfrutando estos últimos días de soltera y yo te estoy jodiendo la vida con mis problemas.

-Descuida.- dijo la castaña poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de la Haruno.- Para eso están las amigas, ¿no?

-Hai.- dijo la chica un poco más alegre.

\- Te avisaré dónde los podría juntar.- anunció la Sarutobi.-Pero en mi casa será difícil, así que trataré de ver entre hoy y mañana dónde podría ser.

-Arigato, Karito.

-No me agradezcas Sakura, solo prométeme que de ahora en adelante vas a hacer las cosas bien, por favor.

-Te lo prometo.- dijo seria la pelirrosa.

Finalmente, Karito se despidió de ella y se fue a su casa. Sakura se fue directo hacia su habitación y contempló el techo.

"_Tengo que terminar con esto, debo dejar a Shikamaru atrás y seguir mi vida con Sasuke"_ pensó la muchacha mientras volteaba la cabeza hacia la pared donde tenía sus fotos con el Uchiha. Recordó aquella vez cuándo las rayó y rompió todas, pero había vuelto a colocar fotos nuevas, nuevos recuerdos con su novio. Alzó la mano y sacó una foto en la que salían ella con Sasuke en la piscina, se veían felices, ella se veía feliz y él… guapo como siempre. _"No sabes cuanto te amo, Sasuke Uchiha, te amo al punto de que me puedes traicionar mil veces y yo te seguiré perdonando, baka!"_. Abrazó la foto y nuevamente se tiró en la cama, cerró sus ojos y Morfeo hizo lo suyo.

000

Al día siguiente, Sakura había quedado nerviosa con su conversación con Karito y lo peor de todo fue enfrentar a Temari en el Instituto, afortunadamente logró convencerla de que todo el asunto era por Sasuke. Temari no estaba muy convencida del todo, pero no le hallaba otra explicación, qué otro asunto podría tener Fumiko con Sakura si no era por Sasuke? Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, lo importante era que su amiga estaba bien.

Al salir de Senju, Sakura le pidió a Hinata, sin que Karito y Temari se diesen cuenta, si podían juntarse en la noche, necesitaba hablar con alguien y con la única que podía ser totalmente sincera en este asunto de Shikamaru era con ella. Quedaron de verse a la noche en un pub, por lo que Sakura fue a descansar un rato a su casa y cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando llegó al lugar, no se había percatado para nada que alguien la había seguido todo el camino desde su casa.

_"Vamos a ver con quién te vas a juntar Sakura…"_ pensó Fumiko para sí mientras veía como la pelirrosa entraba al pub.

Una vez que la Haruno vió a su amiga sentada en una mesa, la muchacha se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a relatarle todo lo ocurrido, desde el beso con Shikamaru hasta las sospechas de Fumiko. Hinata había casi permanecido en silencio, solo había hablado un par de veces para aportar algo, pero su semblante se había puesto diferente a cómo había llegado. Sakura se preocupó.

-¿Estás enojada conmigo, Hinata?- preguntó nerviosa la chica.

-No Sakura, yo no estoy enojada contigo. Es otra cosa.- dijo Hinata finalmente desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó ansiosa la pelirrosa.

Hinata la miró fijo.

-Estoy decepcionada de ti, Sakura.- le dijo sin pelos en la lengua la peliazul.- Talvez te parezca grosero lo que te voy a decir, pero siempre te he visto como una chica alocada, desinhibida y con cero empatía por los demás, pero… yo creí que a pesar de todo eso había algo que tú siempre ibas a respetar, la amistad.

Sakura miró a Hinata con los ojos como platos.

-Pero al final me di cuenta que ni siquiera eso respetas.- le dijo Hinata con un tono triste.

-Pucha Hinata, no me digas eso. Ya te expliqué que lo de Shikamaru no es un capricho, a mí me gusta de verdad!

-Sakura, te conozco y ambas sabemos que eso no es verdad! Tú no estás enamorada de Shikamaru-kun y lo sabes!

-No estoy tan segura, Hinata…

-Bueno entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer?- le preguntó Hinata sin más.- ¿Quieres terminar con Sasuke-kun y conquistar a Shikamaru-kun? eso quieres Sakura?

-No! Yo amo a Sasuke!

-¿Entonces que quieres con Shikamaru-kun, Sakura?!- preguntó firme la Hyuga.

Sakura agachó la mirada avergonzada. Ya ni ella sabía que rayos quería!

-*sigh* Nunca debí besarlo… ese fue el peor error que pude haber cometido, me arrepiento tanto…

-Bueno, al menos que lo reconozcas es un avance.- dijo Hinata tomando un poco de su jugo.- ¿Y Karito los va a juntar? Para que hablen y corten este tema de una vez?

-Sí, me dijo que… que mañana después de Senju estuviera atenta al celular, por si me llama o me manda un mensaje.- dijo la chica algo nerviosa por ver al Nara.- Sólo quiero que esta pesadilla termine Hinata y que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

-No Sakura, las cosas no van a volver a ser como antes y lo sabes. Ahora lo único que te queda es aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos y enfrentarlas.

-Sí, lo sé.- expresó la muchacha melancólica. No tenía idea cómo mierda enfrentaría a Temari y Sasuke, pero tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano, especialmente con el Uchiha.

Finalmente, las dos chicas pagaron la cuenta y se retiraron del lugar sin notar que en la mesa de adjunto una hermosa pelinegra había escuchado cada detalle de su conversación. Se formó una maquiavélica sonrisa en sus labios y mientras tomaba su daikiri, en su cabeza ya estaba ideando un plan para vengarse de Shikamaru, Temari y por supuesto Karito.

_"Ay Sakura, quién hubiese pensado que tu serías mi rifle de asalto para matar a esos tres pajaritos de un solo y perfecto tiro"_ pensó la joven mientras también se levantaba de su asiento y pagaba la cuenta. Subió a su auto y se dirigió hacia un lugar en particular, su plan ya estaba en marcha y con una alta probabilidad de éxito.

**Fumiko ya empezó a mover sus fichas, que pasará con nuestras parejitas? Habrá que averiguarlo en el siguiente capi. Ojalá les gustase el capi de hoy, con mucho cariño y para ustedes.**

**Besitos, byebye. **


	8. Capítulo 8: Dulce Venganza

**A mitad de Noviembre y obviamente yo subiendo capi. Fumiko pone en marcha su plan para cobrar su venganza contra nuestros enamorados, lo logrará? O le saldrá por la culata? Enjoy! **

**Capítulo 8: Dulce Venganza.**

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Temari cenaba junto a Shikamaru, estaban celebrando su día del amor atrasado, ya que el día anterior con todo el ajetreo de Sakura, ninguno de los dos tuvo ánimo para salir. Aunque en realidad, ninguno de los dos se acordó.

-Discúlpame por haberlo olvidado, de verdad Temari.- decía el muchacho algo avergonzado por no haber salido con la chica en la fecha correspondiente.

-Descuida Shikamaru, yo también me olvidé, además lo más probable es que te habría dicho que estaba cansada, con todo lo que pasó con Sakura…

-¿Y al final que pasó? Te contó?- él obviamente sabía lo que había pasado, pero tenía que hacerse el desentendido.

-Bueno al final, era un asunto con Sasuke, al parecer Fumiko no apoya mucho su relación y anda molestando a Sakura.- dijo fastidiada la rubia.- *sigh* esa mujer necesita urgente unas vacaciones, no le basta con jodernos la vida a nosotros sino que también a su hermano. Está fuera de control.

-Lo sé.- empatizó el Nara.- pero lo bueno es que no le pasó nada a Sakura.

-Sí, eso es bueno porque me preocupó bastante.- dijo la chica mientras comía un poco de su comida, en eso miró a su hombre.- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien gracias…- atinó a decir el muchacho mientras también probaba bocado.

-¿Sigues acongojado?

Shikamaru miró a Temari a los ojos.

-Bueno… no tanto, estoy mejor Temari, no te preocupes.

-Ya veo.- Temari desvió un poco la mirada. Shikamaru se sintió pésimo, era obvio que estaba preocupada por él.

-Temari.- la llamó el muchacho, la chica desvió su mirada hacia él.- Mira, hay algo que quiero decirte y… supongo que no necesito decir que es algo que me ha tenido bastante nervioso este último tiempo, porque lo más seguro es que ya te hayas dado cuenta, pero…

-Pero…

-Tengo que resolver unos asuntos sobre eso en estos días, pero te prometo, no, te juro que este fin de semana te contaré todo , ya no quiero que haya más secretos entre nosotros Temari, nunca más!

Temari miró con dulzura a su chico mientras le colocaba la mano en la mejilla para acariciársela.

-Shikamaru, si es algo muy personal tuyo, no tienes por qué decírmelo si no quieres, una cosa es que seamos una pareja y nos tengamos confianza y todo, pero eso no significa que tengamos que decirnos absolutamente todo Shikamaru, también hay cosas íntimas de uno que no es necesario revelarle al otro siempre y cuando no lo afecte. Yo solo me preocupé por ti, porque te vi bastante afectado por ese asunto, no es necesario que me cuentes todo con lujo y detalle, yo solo quiero saber si puedo ayudarte en algo, nada más.

Cada palabra de la rubia fueron como un montón de senbons que se clavaban en el corazón del Nara. Sinceramente, cómo mierda habían llegado a esto?! Tenía la corazonada de que Temari se iba a enfadar bastante, pero no por el hecho de haberse metido con Sakura, sino por el hecho de haberle mentido.

_"Debí contarle desde el primer día, soy un idiota…"_ pensó Shikamaru acongojado, pero no lo iba a demostrar, por lo que tomó la mano de Temari esbozando una sonrisa y la besó diciéndole un sincero "gracias!".

000

Fumiko estacionó su auto en la estación de policías y de inmediato fue donde la recepcionista.

-Fumiko-sama, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- preguntó cordial la mujer.

-Está mi primo Shisui?- preguntó directa la Uchiha, saltándose saludos, formalidades, etc…

-Shisui-san? Sí, sí está, lo llamaré enseguida.- la mujer iba a llamar al joven a su anexo, pero Fumiko se lo impidió.

-No es necesario, lléveme dónde está.

-Es que… al joven Shisui no le gusta que lo molesten cuando está trabajando y-

-No te pedí permiso, te di una orden!- La Uchiha alzó la voz y miró a la mujer de forma aterradora.- Llévame con Shisui, ahora!

-D-de acuerdo… sígame…- la mujer no tuvo opción más que obedecer.

Se adentraron bastante en la estación de policías, incluso hubo un momento en que Fumiko pensó que la mujer estaba haciendo tiempo, pero al final no era así, simplemente que la oficina de Shisui estaba en el subterráneo y bastante alejada de la entrada. Se pararon frente a una puerta de metal y la mujer tocó a ésta.

-Shisui-san! Lo buscan!- anunció la mujer. Pasaron unos segundos y sintieron como sacaban el pestillo de la puerta y un joven de pelo corto y en puntas de color negro apareció ante ellas.

-Aoi-san! Te he dicho que no me gusta que me- pero el muchacho se autointerrumpió cuando vió a Fumiko.- ¿Fumi? ¿Eres tú?!

-Hola primito, ¿cómo estás?.- expresó jovial la muchacha.- Perdona la interrupción, pero es que necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Claro, claro, pasa!- el joven la hizo pasar, se despidió de la secretaria e ingresó a su oficina.

-Vaya…- Fumiko observó atenta cada cachivache de la habitación. Estaba lleno de monitores, y un enorme computador hacia un rincón de la alcoba con un montón de aparatos electrónicos entre celulares, teléfonos fijos, etc…- Sinceramente no me gustaría tenerte de enemigo primito, con solo verte la oficina ya pienso que me debes de estar espiando.

-Haha, nah, mi familia es sagrada, así que no te preocupes, pero aléjate de aquel Osito de felpa, tiene una cámara escondida y un sensor de proximidad que te lanza una senbon anestesiante si te acercas demasiado.

Fumiko de inmediato se alejó de aquel peluche.

-Y… ¿ A qué debo tu visita prima? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- ofreció el joven.

-Mira, lo que te voy a contar es secreto, así que no le digas nada a Itachi ni a mi padre, por fis?- dijo suplicante la muchacha.

-Pues, mientras no hayas matado a nadie, cero problema.

-Haha, nah, no he llegado a ese punto, aún… hihi.- se burló Fumiko.- Mira te explico, lo que pasa es que… quiero cambiar mi rubro, tú sabes que estudio modelaje, pero… no sé si ya te habrán contado, pero hace poco desperté mi sharingan y… pues, me he puesto a revisar nuestra biblioteca completa, todo lo del Clan Uchiha y nuestro legado, y sinceramente, me gustaría seguir el rubro que siempre hemos seguido los Uchiha, siempre hemos estado metidos en el ámbito policial y bueno, me da algo de vergüenza decirles a Itachi o a mi padre, y a mi madre por nada del mundo le voy a decir, de seguro le da ataque. Y bueno… me acordé de ti y por eso estoy aquí.

-Bien, entiendo tu postura, pero, en qué puedo ayudarte yo? ¿Quieres que hable con Itachi?

-Nop, quiero aprender de ti.- dijo infantilmente la muchacha.- Me puse a averiguar cada rubro en el que hemos estado los Uchiha, sé que mi padre es el jefe de Policía, mi hermano Itachi es agente especial, y hemos tenido varios en la familia en ese rubro, pero después pensé en ti y como que eres el único que se dedicó a la parte de las telecomunicaciones, eso de rastrear llamadas, interceptar mensajes, la computación, no sé, como que esa parte me llamó la atención.

-No sabía que te gustaban los computadores Fumiko, recuerdo que cuando eras pequeña mandaste tu laptop directo a la piscina porque lo odiaste, haha.

-Bueno, la gente madura Shisui, y sinceramente… creo que tengo las capacidades para la computación y las telecomunicaciones, claro que, obviamente soy ignorante en el tema, por eso quiero que tú me guíes.

-Algo así como una visita guiada para ver si te gusta lo que hago?

-Exacto, tú me entiendes!- Fumiko esbozó una enorme sonrisa, puesto que su plan estaba comenzando a formarse.

Shisui le mostró todo lo que tenía en la habitación, le explicó todos y cada uno de los aparatos que tenía allí. Fumiko nunca pensó que se emocionaría tanto su primo con la visita, pero no podía ser tan obvia, así que se tuvo que bancar la cátedra de electrónica. Cuando pasó media hora llegaron a la parte que le interesaba y la razón por la que se tomó la molestia de ir a ver a su nerd Primo.

-Y por último, esta belleza.- presentó Shisui a su computador.- Lo tengo equipado con todo lo que te imaginas, de hecho, podría rastrear a quien yo quisiera con un click.

-¿En serio? Genial! Y… también puedes interceptar llamadas con eso?- preguntó curiosa Fumiko.

-Pff, eso es pan comido Fumi. Mira, probémoslo, dame tu celular.- la muchacha obedeció de inmediato y Shisui marcó un número, su propio celular sonó y lo sacó de su bolsillo para atender la llamada. Luego le pasó ambos aparatos aún conectados a la Uchiha.- Ten, mantén la llamada.

La muchacha miró atenta, como Shisui colocaba un montón de claves y se metía a un programa, en ese instante le pidió el celular propio a la Uchiha. La muchacha se lo pasó y comenzó a hablar a través del celular y se oía su voz tanto en el computador como en el auricular de Fumiko.

-¿Lo ves? Y no se siente nada, cero estática, así que ni el más entendido en esto se podría dar cuenta que la llamada está siendo interceptada.- se pavoneó el joven de su máquina.

-Es fantástico! Y…- Fumiko miró a su primo con brillo en los ojos.- ¿Puedes hacer lo mismo con mensajes de texto?

-¿Te refieres a mandar mensajes a un determinado celular con el número de otro?

Fumiko se sorprendió de la perspicacia de Shisui, pero simplemente asintió haciéndose la inocente.

-Eso es un poco más complicado, pero no imposible.- dijo el muchacho mirando a su prima.- Lo malo es que tengo prohibido hacer eso a menos que algún caso policial lo amerite, ya que técnicamente eso es usurpación de identidad, debido a que me hago pasar por alguien más al mandar un mensaje.

-¿Y si me das el ejemplo con el mío? Mándame un mensaje a mí haciéndote pasar por ti. Técnicamente no te estás haciendo pasar por nadie :P

Shisui miró a Fumiko de forma suspicaz.

-¿Quieres hacerte pasar por alguien Fumiko, que tienes tanto interés? - preguntó jocoso el muchacho. A Fumiko casi se le para el corazón y su plan casi se va al bodrio, pero se tranquilizó un poco cuando Shisui se puso a reír.- Era broma mujer, te pusiste pálida, haha.

-Hahahaha.- rió nerviosa la Uchiha.- Aunque quisiera sería imposible primito, no tengo tu super máquina en la casa y… tendría que venir a asaltar la estación de policía casi para llegar hasta aquí y hacerme pasar por alguien, hahahaha.

-See lo sé, y dejar un clon de sombras aquí no te lo recomiendo, a ese osito de felpa lo que más le gusta es el chakra concentrado.- dijo el muchacho mirándola fijo. Fumiko paró de reír.- Fumi por Kami, parece que mi humor negro te pone tensa.

-Ha…ha… es que… con las cosas que sales primo…- dijo Fumiko tratando de tomarlo de forma alegre.

_"Ok, clon descartado…"_ pensó la muchacha mientras sonreía.

-Ya, no te molesto más, mira es simple, pon atención.- Shisui se volteó para comenzar a poner un montón de códigos en el computador mismos que Fumiko comenzó a anotar en una pequeña libreta que sacó a la velocidad de la luz al momento en que Shisui se volteó y su sharingan… hizo el resto.

000

Al día siguiente, en el Instituto de Hombres, Shikamaru miraba las nubes, pensando, tratando de relajarse, trataba de que sus pensamientos no lo siguiesen atormentando, ya tenía un plan, solo necesitaba esperar la llamada de Karito para poder juntarse con Sakura y terminar con esto de una buena vez. Naruto y los chicos habían ido al kiosko a comprar, por lo que él aprovechó la soledad para pensar un poco. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió a alguien cerca. Abrió los ojos para ver cómo Sasuke se sentaba en el árbol de adjunto a leer algo.

-Oh perdón, te desperté?- preguntó el Uchiha a su compañero.

-Descuida, no estaba durmiendo, solo… pensaba.- se explicó el Nara. Sasuke asintió y retomó su lectura. Shikamaru iba a volver a lo suyo, pero algo se le vino a la cabeza, aún estaba nervioso tanto por la conversación que había tenido con Fumiko en la casa de ella como por el rapto de Sakura. Necesitaba saber qué tanto sospechaba por lo que aprovecharía de tratar de sonsacarle algo nuevo a Sasuke, ya que la última vez, en el departamento, no había logrado mucho.- Oi Sasuke, ¿cómo está Sakura? Hace rato que no la veo.

Sabía que preguntar eso era una estupidez y podría hacer pensar a Sasuke otra cosa, pero… no se le ocurría otra forma de introducir el tema de Fumiko. Sasuke paró su lectura y miró fijo al Nara, no iba a negar que le pareció demasiado sospechosa su pregunta, pero de todas formas le respondió, más que nada para saber qué tramaba.

-Bien, anteayer salimos a celebrar el día de los enamorados.- dijo tranquilamente el Uchiha, aunque ni quería acordarse de ese día ya que, para variar, había discutido con Sakura.- ¿Por qué?

Shikamaru notó el tono semihostil del Uchiha, pero no iba a intimidarse por eso.

-Pues porque… Karito me contó que tuvo un percance con Fumiko.

Sasuke lo miró suspicaz, así que eso era, quería, nuevamente, tratar de sacarle información sobre que tanto sabía su hermana del asunto.

-No te preocupes, no le hizo nada. Además, ya hablé con ella y le exigí que deje tranquila a Sakura.- el día anterior había tenido una fuerte discusión con Fumiko sobre ese tema, definitivamente estos últimos dos días no habían sido los mejores para Sasuke.

-¿Y se puede saber qué le dio ahora con ella?- preguntó Shikamaru.- No me digas que ahora se quiere meter en tu vida.

-Fumiko no fue a molestar a Sakura por mí.- el Uchiha miró fijamente al Nara.- Fue por ti! Ella quería saber si pasaba algo entre ustedes.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, era como si esperaran que el otro bajase la guardia para sonsacarle información y ambos lo sabían, ya que para Shikamaru, sonsacarle algo a Sasuke era un tema bastante difícil, puesto que el muchacho era bastante reservado, pero no imposible si sabías como llegar a él, por su parte, Sasuke no era ningún imbécil, por más que el Nara intentara hacerse el desentendido, él sabía muy bien sus intenciones, si quería sonsacarle algo de Fumiko, perfecto, pero no sin antes él sonsacarle algo al Nara también.

-¿Y de dónde rayos sacó eso?- preguntó astutamente el Nara. Sasuke guardó silencio.- Sasuke, ¿tú le mencionaste algo?

El Uchiha no le quitaba la mirada, no le gustaba que lo acorralasen así, pero lamentablemente, no tenía opción, ya que, el responsable de que Fumiko se pusiera en movimiento había sido él y ahora estaba más que arrepentido.

-Sí, yo le conté.- dijo sin más el pelinegro, pero antes de que Shikamaru siquiera abriera la boca el Uchiha se adelantó.- Pero no te preocupes, fue mi error y yo lo voy a solucionar.

-Tu hermana está fuera de control Sasuke, y lo sabes, no le hace bien que le cuentes ese tipo de cosas, ¿en qué estabas pensando hombre?!

-Bueno estaba desesperado!- alzó un poco la voz el Uchiha. Shikamaru lo miró perplejo.- No tienes idea de cómo me he sentido estos últimos días, Shikamaru. Tú y tu maldita película lo único que han logrado es que mi relación con Sakura esté cada día peor! Sí, talvez me esté pasando rollo, pero créeme que tanto tú como Sakura me han dado bastantes motivos para sospechar. Empezando por ti…

Shikamaru tragó saliva, definitivamente había metido la pata.

-Aunque no lo creas, te conozco bastante bien Shikamaru.- continuó el Uchiha.- y desde que empezaste con este tema de la película cambiaste, te pusiste más mal genio que de costumbre, andabas más estresado y cada vez que te nombraba a Sakura te ponías nervioso o a la defensiva. Créeme que me resultó imposible no sospechar con todos esos indicios, y para qué hablar de Sakura que estaba igual o peor que tú!

Shikamaru quedó con la boca abierta, jamás pensó que Sasuke se sinceraría con él, ahora se sintió como un pésimo amigo.

-Lo siento, Sasuke.- se disculpó el Nara.- no sabía que te sentías así.

-Y no tenías por qué saberlo, son temas personales míos que ni siquiera le he contado a Naruto.- dijo el Uchiha mirándolo fijamente, luego dejó el libro a un lado y se volteó hacia el Nara.- Shikamaru, hay algo que quiero saber y quiero que me respondas sinceramente, de hombre a hombre, no, de amigo a amigo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿te gusta Sakura?

Shikamaru guardó silencio por unos momentos sin parar de mirar al Uchiha, quien esperaba su respuesta. El Nara suspiró resignado y finalmente le contestó sincero.

-Sí.- dijo el muchacho avergonzado, miró a Sasuke quien no se movía ni emitía sonido alguno.- Ahora que la conocí mejor me di cuenta que es una gran chica, y me agrada bastante. Es una mujer que a pesar de las adversidades siempre sale adelante y aunque uno pueda pensar que está medio loca, eso es lo que la hace especial, pero no te confundas Sasuke, me gusta, pero… no me interesa tener nada con ella, ya que… ella te ama.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Así como yo amo a Temari, ella te ama a ti Sasuke, cada vez que nos juntábamos no había día en que no hablara de ti o pensase en ti.- explicó Shikamaru.- Así que da lo mismo si me gusta a mí o le gusta a todo Konoha, a ella solo le importa un solo hombre y ese hombre eres tú Sasuke. Lo demás no tiene importancia.

Sasuke iba a responderle, pero en ese instante sonó el timbre para entrar a clases, además que Naruto y compañía justo venían de vuelta.

-No puede ser! No alcancé a comer nada Dattebayo!- chilló Naruto frustrado. Sasuke y Shikamaru se pusieron de pie y siguieron al grupo. A mitad de camino el celular del Nara vibró y éste al sacarlo de su bolsillo paró en seco y miró lo que parecía ser un mensaje. Abrió los ojos de par en par sin moverse de su lugar.- Shikamaru! ¿Qué esperas?! Muévete , holgazán!

El muchacho reaccionó al grito de Naruto y de inmediato guardó su celular y siguió a sus camaradas.

000

Esa misma mañana, Fumiko había ido a visitar a su primo Shisui, pero esta vez, a su casa. Fue recibida por la madre de éste, quién estaba muy complacida con su visita.

-Ay mi niña, deberías venir más seguido, hacía meses que no te veía.- le decía la mujer a su sobrina.

-Sí, tía disculpe, pero bueno, aquí estoy hehe.- dijo cordial la muchacha mientras tomaba su té.

-Es una lástima que no encontraras a Shisui hoy, pero justo le tocó trabajar, si quieres puedes ir a verlo a la Estación de Policía.

-Sí claro, después iré a verlo allá, de todas formas tía, ¿dónde está el baño?- preguntó curiosa la Uchiha.

-Oh, está arriba, subes las escaleras y sigues derecho por el pasillo, es la segunda puerta a la derecha.- decía la mujer mientras servía más té.- la mucama justo hoy se enfermó, así que estoy de dueña de casa.

-No se preocupe tía, no tengo problema con eso.- dijo la muchacha mientras se ponía de pie e iba rumbo a las escaleras. Una vez arriba comenzó a mirar las habitaciones una por una, hasta llegar a su objetivo, la habitación de Shisui, no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que había estado allí cuando más joven, así que la reconoció al instante. Entró cautelosamente, mirando cada rincón en busca de alguna cámara, pero no se veía nada, salvo un osito de felpa, al cual de inmediato puso boca abajo, por si acaso. Luego miró el motivo por el que se había dignado a pisar ese lugar, el computador de Shisui. Era muy parecido al que tenía en su oficina, por lo que no fue un desafío para Fumiko el echarlo a andar. Una vez que ya estaba encendido, sacó su libreta y comenzó la acción.- Bien, echemos a andar esto…

La muchacha comenzó a escribir un montón de códigos los cuales tenía anotados en su libreta de cuando Shisui le había explicado.

-Bien, mensaje uno, enviado.- dijo para sí la muchacha con una sonrisa en los labios.- Ahora sigues tú…

Comenzó nuevamente a teclear, pero casi se le paró el corazón cuando sintió que su tía la llamaba desde las escaleras.

-Fumiko, mi niña estás bien?- sintió como la mujer venía subiendo. La chica de inmediato apagó el monitor y se puso tras la puerta para que no la viese. Rezaba que no se asomase a la habitación.- Fumiko?

Sintió la voz casi al lado, estaba justo en la puerta de la habitación de Shisui. La mujer iba hacia el baño, pero al ver la puerta de la habitación de su hijo semiabierta le dio curiosidad. Iba a entrar cuando de repente, la puerta del baño de abrió.

-Tía, disculpe! No la oí, me buscaba?- Salió "Fumiko" muy campante del baño.

-Sí mi amor, pensé que te habías perdido que te demorabas tanto.

-Perdone, que empecé a maquillarme y ya no paré hehe.

-Bueno, no te culpo, suele pasar.- dijo la mujer cómplicemente.

-¿Retomamos nuestro té, tía?- sugirió la Uchiha menor, a lo que la mujer aceptó encantada. Fumiko asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de Shisui y vió como su clon se llevaba a su tía lejos de allí. Cruzó miradas con ella haciéndole entender que la distrajera todo lo que pudiese.

_"Terminaré esto rápido, me cuesta prestar atención a esto y a mi clon a la vez"_ pensó la Uchiha mientras retomaba su hazaña. Puso el número de Shikamaru y el de Karito para enviar el mensaje, y comenzó a redactarlo.

_"Ven a las 6 a la cafetería del Mall, Sakura te esperará allí, sé que es un lugar público, pero no te preocupes, tomé las medidas necesarias para que ustedes dos puedan hablar tranquilos y terminemos con esto. No me llames por nada del mundo, ni me envíes mensajes, ya que tengo a Temari cerca y el plan podría estropearse. Los alcanzaré luego, Karito"_

Después de leerlo como unas veinte veces se convenció, pues sonaba convincente. Daba gracias a Kami por su inteligencia definitivamente. Una vez que envió el mensaje, comenzó de inmediato a dejar todo tal cual estaba. Cuando salió de la habitación de Shisui no pudo evitar esbozar una maquiavélica sonrisa de victoria.

_"Muy bien, hora del paso dos!"_ pensó Fumiko mientras sacaba un lápiz y un papel de su bolso a la vez que activaba su sharingan.

000

Mientras tanto en Senju, Sakura releía y releía el mensaje que le había enviado Karito. Se había encerrado en uno de los cubículos del baño, pues se había puesto nerviosa.

_K: Ven a las 6 a la cafetería del Mall, Shikamaru te esperará allí, sé que es un lugar público, pero no te preocupes, tomé las medidas necesarias para que ustedes dos puedan hablar tranquilos y terminemos con esto. Eso sí, por nada del mundo se te ocurra hablarme sobre esto Sakura, ya que Temari podría sospechar, actúa normal y solo hazme caso!_

La pelirrosa no podía creer que por fin vería a Shikamaru, aunque se maldijo a sí misma por siquiera emocionarse por verlo.

_"Ya Sakura! Enfocate! Tienen que terminar con todo este lío de una vez por todas!"_ se autoregañó a sí misma, en eso sintió como alguien entraba al baño a buscarla.

-Sakura! Sakura estás aquí?- era la voz de Hinata.

-Sí, sí, ya voy!- dijo fastidiada la chica mientras tiraba la cadena y salía del cubículo.- ¿Es que acaso no puedo mear tranquila Hinata?

-Go-gomen nasai.- dijo avergonzada la chica.- pero es que… el timbre ya sonó y me preocupé.

-*sigh* está bien, no te preocupes, andando!- expresó la chica mientras se lavaba las manos y partía rumbo a la siguiente clase.

000

Ya al segundo recreo, en Senju, una hermosa pelinegra miraba desde el otro lado de la reja a los alumnos del Instituto, buscando a la persona indicada quién pudiese hacerle el favor. Pensó en hacerlo ella misma, pero con Tsunade y Jiraiya cerca iba a ser imposible, necesitaba un tercero. En ese momento, vio unos jovencitos que tenían pinta de ser de primero, carnada perfecta.

-Pst! Chicos! Oigan por aquí!- los llamó la Uchiha desde la reja. El grupo la quedó mirando extrañado y uno de los muchachos se acercó a la pelinegra.- ¿Oye niño, quieres ganarte unos billetitos?

La chica le mostró un suculento billete de 200 Ryos. Al muchacho casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas.

-¿A quien tengo que matar?- dijo medio en broma y medio en serio. Fumiko sonrió victoriosa, sí que tenía buen ojo para elegir a la gente.

000

Ya habían terminado las clases en Senju, y Temari iba hacia los casilleros a guardar sus pertenencias y cambiarse los zapatos. Cuando abrió su locker una carta cayó hacia el suelo, la muchacha, curiosa, se agachó para recogerla y ver que en el sobre decía su nombre. Inmediatamente miró a sus alrededores, pero no vio a nadie sospechoso, solo un montón de alumnos de diferentes cursos que se dirigían a sus casilleros para guardar sus cosas e irse a casa. Abrió el sobre y… era la letra de Shikamaru.

_Temari, _

_Juntémonos a las 6 en la entrada trasera del Mall. Necesito decirte algo importante, no me llames por celular por favor, veámonos allá._

_ Shikamaru._

Temari abrió los ojos de par en par, y no pudo evitar ponerse algo nerviosa, ¿acaso Shikamaru por fin le contaría lo que le estaba pasando? No dudó en apresurarse y salir pitando a su departamento a arreglarse sin siquiera despedirse de las chicas, quienes venían del baño y divisaron como Temari se iba rápidamente.

-¿A dónde va Temari?- preguntó curiosa Hinata al grupo.

-Ni idea, pero parece que lleva prisa.- dijo Karito despreocupadamente.

-Oigan, ¿y Sakura?- preguntó Karui quien notó la ausencia de la pelirrosa.

Karito y Hinata se miraron y también notaron que Sakura no estaba.

-Parece que todo el mundo se quiere ir temprano.- dijo la Sarutobi mientras ahogaba un bostezo.- Que aburrido, más encima tengo que ir a casa a probarme ese maldito vestido por enésima vez.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?- preguntó Karui, a lo cual Hinata acotó.

-No puedo, me voy a juntar con Naruto en el Mall.- dijo la muchacha mientras miraba su reloj.- Discúlpenme chicas, pero se me hace tarde.

La castaña y la pelirroja miraron como la peliazul desaparecía rápidamente en una esquina.

-Definitivamente todo el mundo tiene prisa hoy.- se quejó Karui a lo que Karito simplemente bostezó.

000

Sakura, quién había llegado como flecha a su casa a cambiarse para ir a ver a Shikamaru, estaba en el dilema de su vida, puesto que cuando iba a salir de la casa se encontró de frentón con Sasuke, éste aún vestía el uniforme del Instituto, y por supuesto le pareció extraño que la pelirrosa tuviera tanta prisa y estuviese tan arreglada. Sakura le dijo que era porque iba a salir con las chicas, Sasuke no quería discutir con ella, así que decidió creerle, además, él había venido a verla por otro motivo. Como siempre, fue al grano y le preguntó directamente a Sakura el tema de Shikamaru. La pelirrosa puso los ojos en blanco, ya sinceramente ese tema la estaba comenzando a hartar, que bueno que por fin todo terminaría hoy.

-Sasuke, ya te he dicho mil veces que no tengo nada con Shikamaru!- exclamó la Haruno con un deje de fastidio.

-¿Estás segura?- la interrogó Sasuke tranquilamente, aunque en sus ojos se podía notar un deje de tristeza.

Sakura miró a Sasuke y fue como si realmente mirara a través de ella. No pudo evitar pensar en aquel momento.

_-…y lo sigo estando.- la pelirrosa se colgó de su cuello y le plantó un dulce beso en los labios. El Nara ya había quedado conmocionado por aquella confesión, pero esto lo dejó literalmente en shock. Sakura estaba totalmente fuera de sí, besándolo como si no hubiese mañana._

-Segura.- dijo Sakura sin más desviando la mirada.

Sasuke no le creyó absolutamente nada, era demasiado obvia, pero lo malo de esto es que su furia estaba comenzando a subírsele.

-Oye Sakura, tú sabes muy bien que detesto que me mientan.

-¿A sí? Te carga eh?- lo desafió la muchacha.- pues a mí también me carga ¿sabes? Yo me he tenido que bancar todas tus mentiras desde que iniciamos este noviazgo, todas!

-Oye qué te pasa?!- Sasuke se acercó un poco hacia ella.- ¿Por qué me tratas así, mujer?!

-¿Qué te pasa a ti, Sasuke?! Que vienes a alegarme por cosas que no existen!- Sakura le dio la espalda, a lo que Sasuke suspiró y se acercó a ella, al punto de quedar con suerte a medio metro de la pelirrosa.

-¿De verdad no existen?- preguntó el Uchiha serio.

-No.- dijo firme la chica mientras se volteaba a verlo a los ojos y lo pasaba de largo.

-Osea que me juras que entre tú y Shikamaru no pasa absolutamente nada?! Que no te pasa nada con él cuando lo ves! ¿Es así?

-Ay Sasuke, por favor! Déjame tranquila, ¿quieres?!- la chica agarró su bolso para llevarlo a su alcoba, pero algo cayó desde éste hacia el suelo. Sasuke iba a recogerlo, pero Sakura como bala lo agarró y lo echó a la mochila.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el Uchiha.

-Es mi diario de vida, ¿Acaso también lo quieres leer e invadir mi privacidad?!- Sakura abrazó su bolso y nuevamente le dio la espalda.

Sasuke suspiró nuevamente, definitivamente estaba haciendo el ridículo, esto no podía seguir así, una relación sin confianza no era relación, sino que se transformaba en una relación tóxica.

-Perdóname Sakura.- dijo apenado el muchacho.- No es que quiera invadir tu privacidad, ni acosarte con preguntas es solo que… me siento inseguro, tengo miedo Sakura.

La muchacha se volteó a verlo sorprendida.

-Tengo miedo de perderte, tengo miedo de que por culpa de todo lo que te hice, parte de tu corazón me odie. Sé que soy un tipo frívolo, insensible de repente y con poco tacto para las cosas, pero yo te amo, Sakura. Te amo y quiero estar contigo para siempre.- le dijo el Uchiha de forma sincera. A Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y no pudo evitar abalanzarse encima de su hombre.

-Yo también te amo, Sasuke. Te amo!- Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza y miró el reloj en la pared. 5:40 pm. Debía estar en el Mall en 20 minutos para terminar con el tema de Shikamaru de una vez por todas.- Sasuke…

El muchacho se separó de ella para verla a los ojos.

-Voy a salir con las chicas, pero… quiero que a la noche nos juntemos, tengo algo importante que decirte.- dijo seria la muchacha.

-No puede ser ahora?- preguntó curioso el joven.

-No, quiero que estemos tranquilos.

-De acuerdo.

Sasuke y Sakura se pusieron de acuerdo de juntarse en un bar a la noche para conversar. Estaba decidida, le contaría todo, sabía que se iba a enfadar, sabía que iban a discutir, incluso sabía que había una posibilidad de que terminaran, pero eso ya no importaba. Si de verdad estaban destinados a estar juntos, superarían este episodio de sus vidas.

_"Ya no hay vuelta atrás Sakura, hoy se acaban las mentiras!"_ expresó la muchacha en su mente mientras se despedía de Sasuke con un beso y se dirigía hacia su auto para tomar rumbo al Mall.

000

**17:50 Casa Sarutobi:**

Karito ya no aguantaba más el sueño, Kurenai se había retrasado, y la muchacha lo único que quería era irse a dormir. Se había craneado toda la noche pensando donde juntar a ese parcito, pensó en la casa de Choji, pero eso ameritaba contarle todo y sinceramente ya estaba harta del tema, por lo que su segunda opción fue el departamento de Minato, pero estaba muy cerca del departamento de Temari, podría ser peligroso.

_"Tendrá que ser donde Choji no hay más opción" _pensó la muchacha preparándose psicológicamente para una larga conversación con su amigo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Kurenai, Konahamaru?- preguntó la chica con los ojos llorosos de tanto bostezar.

-Dijo que se había quedado a corregir unos exámenes, pero que no te movieras de aquí porque va a ir por tu vestido.- dijo el jovencito mientras jugaba con su nuevo celular.

-Ajá… que aburrido.- dijo la chica mirando el reloj, ¿y si solo se echaba una siesta y ya?- Iré a dormir un poco.

-Nop!- expresó cortante el muchacho, Karito lo miró confusa.- Kurenai me dijo que no te permitiera irte a la cama, uno porque cuando llegue nos va a costar un mundo sacarte de allí y dos porque te vas a despeinar y vamos a tener que peinarte. Así que no!

-Tsumaranai…- la chica se echó en el sofá y, al igual que su hermano, se puso a jugar con el celular.

-Oye, nee-san! Te acuerdas de la foto que me mandaste la otra vez?

-La de Naruto borracho? O la del perrito cantando?

-La del perrito cantando! Que se me borró y quería mandársela a Hanabi.

-Espera la busco.- Karito fue directo hacia los mensajes enviados y buscó el mensaje que le había mandado a su hermano hacía 3 días, una vez que se lo mandó algo le causó curiosidad. Habían dos mensajes enviados el día de hoy, uno para Shikamaru y el otro para… Karito abrió de inmediato el que decía para Shikamaru y el corazón casi se le salió del pecho y el infarto casi le vino cuando abrió el de Sakura.- No puede ser…

-¿Me lo enviaste?- preguntó el chico mientras que en ese instante su celular vibraba.- Buena, gracias Neesan!

Karito lamentablemente no le estaba prestando atención a su hermano, su vista estaba posada en aquellos mensajes.

_"Esto tiene que ser obra de ella…"_pensó aterrada la Sarutobi mientras miraba el reloj, 17:55. No lo pensó dos veces, tomó su bolso y sus llaves para irse directo al Mall.

-Konohamaru, surgió una emergencia, dile a Kurenai que no me espere que la llamo después.- dijo la muchacha ya casi en la puerta.

-Pero-

-Solo hazme caso!- Karito salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su auto, se subió a éste y se fue derechito hacia el Mall mientras intentaba llamar a Shikamaru.- Vamos contesta, contesta!

-¿Karito?- oyó la voz de Shikamaru.

-¿Shikamaru, donde estás?! Estás en el Mall?!- Preguntó la muchacha, pero no obtuvo respuesta, al parecer la llamada se había caído.- Mierda!

Volvió a marcar, pero ahora la llamada no entraba. Maldijo nuevamente y marcó el celular de Sakura.

-¿Aló?- contestó una voz masculina, al parecer era su hermano.

-¿Makoto?- preguntó Karito para asegurarse.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién habla?

-Makoto, soy Karito, ¿está Sakura?!

-No, creo que fue al Mall, se le quedó el celular para variar. ¿Quieres dejar un recado?

-No, no te preocupes, voy para allá, gracias, adiós!- Karito colgó de inmediato, esto pintaba mal, claramente era una trampa de Fumiko y tanto Shikamaru como Sakura habían picado. Sólo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo para evitar una desgracia.

**17:55 Entrada principal del Mall.**

Shikamaru había llegado, 5 minutos antes, cosa rara en él, pero de verdad que estaba muy deseoso de hablar con Sakura y por fin contarle todo a Temari. Cuando llegó a la cafetería divisó a Sakura, quién justo se estaba sentando en una mesa, al parecer ambos habían llegado casi a la hora.

-Sakura!- la llamó Shikamaru, quién se acercó hacia su posición.

-Shikamaru! ¿Cómo estás?!- preguntó la muchacha contenta de verlo después de tanto tiempo.

-Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú, como te ha ido?- preguntó el chico mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

-No me quejo.- expresó jocosa la muchacha.- pero tengo que admitir, que tenía hartas ganas de verte.

Shikamaru desvió un poco la mirada.

-Pero no malentiendas, es más que nada para aclarar todo este asunto.- se explicó la muchacha.- Karito, me dijo que le quieres contar todo a Temari.

-Así es.- dijo el chico mirándola nuevamente.- Tenía pensado contarle este fin de semana, pero quiero que sea lo antes posible, así que pienso ir a verla hoy mismo para contarle todo.

Sakura guardó silencio y agachó un poco la mirada.

-Perdona por traerte tantos problemas, Shikamaru, de verdad que nunca pensé que te molestaría tanto todo esto.

-No es que me moleste Sakura, es solo que- en ese instante el celular del muchacho sonó. Era su amiga quien llamaba.- ¿Karito?

No se oyó nada, por lo que el muchacho se sacó el celular de su oreja para verlo y notar que se había apagado por completo.

-Rayos! Olvidé cargarlo!- en eso miró a Sakura.- ¿Puedes llamar a Karito, Sakura? Mi celular murió.

-Claro!- Sakura comenzó a hurgar en su cartera, pero no encontró su celular.- Mierda! Lo dejé cargando en casa! Es que salí tan apurada.

-Hmm, ni modo. Esperémosla un rato sino iré a un teléfono público a llamarla.- acotó el Nara mientras guardaba su inservible celular. En ese instante llegó el mozo y ambos muchachos pidieron un café.

-No sabía que te gustaba el café.- dijo divertida Sakura.- creí que eras más de té.

-De hecho me gusta más el té que el café, pero… últimamente me gusta lo amargo.- expresó divertido el Nara.

-Entonces…- retomó el tema Sakura.- ¿Estás decidido en contarle a Temari todo, verdad?

-Sí.- respondió el Nara.- ¿Y tú? Piensas contarle a Sasuke?

Sakura no respondió al instante, se quedó un rato pensativa y luego añadió:- No es que no quiera contarle, si quiero, pero… me da miedo, porque sé que va a enfadarse y lo que más me duele es que no va a ser porque pasó algo entre nosotros sino que va a ser por…

-…porque le mentiste.- terminó la frase Shikamaru por ella. Sakura lo miró asombrada, a lo que el muchacho se explicó.- Lo sé porque… a mí me pasa lo mismo. He tenido por lo menos unas tres oportunidades perfectas de contarle todo a Temari, pero no lo he hecho y lo peor de todo, cada vez que ella me ha preguntado sobre el tema le he mentido.

A Sakura casi se le salió el corazón al escuchar eso último.

-Shikamaru, ¿acaso ella…?

-No, no sospecha que haya algo entre tú y yo, pero sabe que me pasa algo, que algo me tiene muy nervioso.- el chico sonrió melancólico.- No llevamos tanto tiempo, pero siento como si me conociera por completo, es muy difícil ocultarle algo, en realidad… es imposible para mí ocultarle algo.

Sakura sonrió complacida, era tan tierno verlo así.

-*Sigh* definitivamente Temari es una maldita suertuda.- se quejó la pelirrosa.

-¿Huh? ¿por?- preguntó Shikamaru curioso.

-Porque mira como te tiene! Completamente enamorado de ella!- dijo Sakura divertida provocando que el chico se sonrojara.- Pero es lindo verte así, se nota que yo ni te llamaba la atención.

-Sakura, era un niño idiota y lo sabes.

La pelirrosa no pudo evitar ahogar una risita contagiando al Nara. Después se hizo el silencio, por lo que Shikamaru quiso reconfortarla un poco.

-No te preocupes Sakura, es obvio que Sasuke va a enojarse, pero él te ama y estoy seguro que va a perdonarte.- dijo serio el muchacho.

-Gracias Shikamaru.- dijo la muchacha sonriendo.- Gracias por ser tan comprensivo conmigo, eres un gran amigo. Me siento tan avergonzada que todo esto fuese unilateral, tú ni por si acaso me miraste, ni siquiera ahora.

-De hecho… no es tan así.- dijo Shikamaru, provocando que Sakura lo mirase como quién no creía la cosa.- Sasuke esta mañana, me preguntó si me gustabas y yo…

Sakura no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-…le dije que sí.- terminó la frase el muchacho con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sakura tenía literalmente su cerebro hecho puré

_Inner Sakura + Sakura: NA- NA- NANI?!_

**17:55 Fuente Central del Mall:**

Fumiko miraba atenta como Shikamaru subía las escaleras automáticas con rumbo a la cafetería.

-Muy bien, hora de mover las piezas.- expresó Fumiko en voz alta mientras marcaba un número en su celular.- Sasuke! Dónde estás?... En la bencinera? Perfecto! Ven inmediatamente al Mall… Bueno el que se va a ir al diablo serás tú porque adivina a quienes estoy viendo acá juntitos en el Mall… Mira Sasuke es tu problema si vienes o no, yo solo cumplo con avisarte, Shikamaru está con Sakura acá en el Mall, si te interesa ven, voy a estar en la entrada trasera, adios!

Fumiko colgó de inmediato su celular mientras miraba como una sexy rubia se bajaba de un taxi en la puerta trasera del establecimiento.

-Hora de entrar en acción Fumiko.- se dijo a sí misma la Uchiha mientras esbozaba una maquiavélica sonrisa.

Temari buscaba a Shikamaru, pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Resopló fastidiada, típico de él, de seguro se había retrasado por quedarse dormido o algo. Que ganas de llamarlo, pero su carta decía que no lo llamase.

_"Aish! Le doy 5 minutos sino lo llamo!"_ pensó para sí la chica fastidiada.

-Temari, ¿Cómo estás?- oyó una "dulce" vocecita. La chica puso los ojos en blanco mientras se volteaba para ver a aquella pelinegra.

_"Por favor Kami, dime que es una broma"_ ¿Es que esta mujer se le aparecía hasta en la sopa?

-Que hay Fumiko.- saludó la Sabaku no lo más cortés que pudo.

-Vienes a juntarte con Shikamaru?- preguntó curiosa la chica.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- dijo la muchacha mientras marcaba el celular del Nara, pero… estaba apagado.

_"Cuando lo vea lo mato!"_ pensó frustrada la chica.

-Oops, parece que está ocupado.- se burló Fumiko.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Fumiko?- Temari no tenía ganas ni paciencia para aguantarla.

-Sip, tengo que confesarte algo Temari.- dijo seria la Uchiha.

-¿A sí? y que sería?

-Shikamaru no tiene idea que estás aquí.- confesó la pelinegra.- Yo fui la que te envío la nota. Yo te cité aquí Temari.

Temari abrió los ojos de par en par y resopló molesta.

-Debí suponerlo.- expresó la muchacha emprendiendo la marcha fuera del establecimiento, pero Fumiko le impidió el paso.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa, Temari? Todavía no me has dejado decirte el motivo por el que te cité aquí.

-Sea lo que sea, no me interesa Fumiko.- Nuevamente la pasó de largo, pero Fumiko arrojó toda la caballería.

-Shikamaru te engaña con Sakura!- soltó Fumiko directamente. Temari paró en seco y miró a la pelinegra.

-¿Disculpa?

-Eso.- dijo Fumiko cruzándose de brazos.- Shikamaru te está engañando con esa maldita mocosa pelirrosa, de la misma forma en que me engañó contigo.

-Tú no tienes remedio.- dijo Temari, sin creerle ni una sola palabra, iba a irse de allí, pero Fumiko siguió hablando.

-Si no me crees veelo por ti misma.- nuevamente Temari la miró.- No te cité aquí por nada Temari. Lo hice para que vieras con tus propios ojos que lo que te digo es verdad. Shikamaru está con Sakura en la cafetería. Si quieres vamos a verlos.

-No te creo.- dijo la rubia tozudamente.

-Ay Temari por Kami! Abre los ojos!- exclamó la Uchiha exasperada.- ¿Qué acaso no te has dado cuenta que anda raro?! Que te apuesto que no anda igual que siempre. Anda nervioso, esquivo y cada vez que quieres ahondar en el tema, él te tranquiliza con una astuta excusa, pero en el fondo sabes que algo anda mal, ¿o me equivoco, Temari?

La muchacha no respondió, solo guardó silencio.

-Así estaba cuando me engañaba contigo. Igualito…- dijo la muchacha mientras se ponía en camino hacia el Mall.- Solo te pido que me acompañes, lo veas y saques tus propias conclusiones.

Temari iba a seguirla, pero una voz se lo impidió.

-Temari no la escuches!- era la voz de Karito, quién venía hacia la posición de ambas chicas como alma que llevaba el diablo.

-Karito! Por fin llegas!- se burló Fumiko.- Por qué no le explicas a Temari lo que le está haciendo tu amiguito con Sakura.

-Tú estás en un grave problema Fumiko! Ni creas que no le voy a decir a Itachi que te metiste en mi celular, eso es delito ¿lo sabías?!- dijo molesta la Sarutobi.

-Karito, ¿qué mierda está pasando aquí?- le preguntó Temari a su amiga.

-Solo te pido que nos larguemos de aquí Temari, ella solo quiere hacer un conflicto entre tú y Shikamaru, nada más!

-¿Conflicto? ¿pero de qué estás hablando, Sarutobi?- se burló Fumiko.- A ver, ¿por qué te quieres llevar a Temari? ¿Lo quieres proteger, cierto?! Tú siempre cubriéndole la espalda! En las buenas y en las malas, ¿no Karito?

-Me importa una mierda lo que pienses, pero yo no te voy a permitir que les hagas daño a mis amigos.- dijo Karito seria, luego miró a Temari.- Te juro que te explico todo en tu depa, pero no quiero que esta mujer se salga con la suya, tú sabes que ella no juega limpio Temari, vamonos de aquí, no pierdas tu tiempo con ella!

Temari asintió dispuesta a irse. Fumiko estuvo a punto de activar su sharingan para llevarla por la fuerza si era necesario, pero su salvación entró en escena.

-Fumiko!- Sasuke había llegado.

_"Enhorabuena, Sasuke"_ vitoreó Fumiko en su interior, mientras miraba la hora en su reloj de pulsera, 18:05. Las tres muchachas miraron a Sasuke, quién no venía con buena cara.

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó sin miramientos el Uchiha.

-Allá arriba en la cafetería.- dijo sin más Fumiko. Sasuke fue directo hacia la escalera mecánica hecho una furia. Temari miró a Karito y luego hacia dónde iba Sasuke.- Yo que tú lo sigo Temari, al menos Sasuke tiene el coraje de ir a enfrentar el problema y no huir de él.

Temari no lo soportó, miró a Karito de reojo y finalmente… siguió a Sasuke.

-Temari espera!- Karito iba a detenerla, pero Fumiko la agarró del brazo.

-Ya ríndete Sarutobi! ¿Qué no entiendes?! Perdiste este juego! En el minuto en que entré en él tú y Shikamaru estaban jodidos!

-Suéltame Fumiko!- Karito emitió una onda de chakra que apartó a la pelinegra unos metros atrás.

_"Bien… si lo quieres así… que así sea!"_pensó la Uchiha mientras activaba su sharingan.

Karito estaba a punto de llegar hasta la escalera mecánica cuando Fumiko le apareció de frente para darle un puñetazo, Karito reaccionó al instante para bloquear el ataque, pero eso no impidió que la hiciese retroceder. Fumiko se puso al pie de la escalera mecánica como perrito guardián.

-Apártate Fumiko, no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo.- le dijo Karito con tono serio.

-Lo siento linda, pero la única forma de que me saques de aquí, lamentablemente, tendrá que ser por la fuer- un kunai le pasó de largo y rozó su mejilla, estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera notó el minuto en que Karito se lo lanzó. El tajo en su mejilla comenzó a sangrar.

-No te lo voy a volver a repetir.- Karito sacó otro kunai.- Así que hazte a un lado.

La furia de la Uchiha la envolvió por completo. Sacó un kunai y se abalanzó sobre Karito, quién bloqueó su ataque con su propio kunai.

-Ya verás hija de- pero Fumiko no pudo seguir hablando ya que Karito infundió en una cuestión de segundos su kunai con chakra para hacer retroceder a Fumiko un poco, desbalancearla y propinarle una patada que la mandó a volar directo a un puesto de helado. Karito tomó rumbo nuevamente hacia la escalera, pero Fumiko se levantó llena de furia y helado… XD, y nuevamente se abalanzó sobre la Sarutobi sacando su ninjato en el intertanto. Karito esquivó el ataque saltando sobre Fumiko para que no le asestara. Fumiko se volteó de inmediato para asestarle otro zarpazo en el aire, pero Karito le lanzó el kunai directo a su cabeza para que la muchacha se defendiese con su ninjato. Karito al aterrizar invocó dos clones de sombra a sus laterales y lanzó una bomba de humo.

-Truco barato Sarutobi, no puedes escapar de mi sharingan!- se burló Fumiko mientras desviaba con su ninjato los shurikens que Karito y sus clones le lanzaron y sin perder tiempo lanzó dos kunais directo hacia los clones de Karito para hacerlos desaparecer de inmediato y se abalanzó hacia la que corría hacia la escalera. Logró embestirla y ponerle su espada en el cuello.- Se acabó Karito, no puedes con mi sharingan.

-Ya te lo dije no me hagas perder mi tiempo.- le dijo Karito seriamente.

Fumiko entonces vio con horror mediante el reflejo de una ventana de una tienda como la Karito real ya iba a mitad de la escalera mecánica.- Pero como mierda…?

-Invoqué tres clones y me puse detrás del tercero para que no me notaras, te crees mucho por poseer tu sharingan, pero solo eres una niña mimada que ni siquiera saber usarlo bien. Que desperdicio Fumiko…- expresó el clon de Karito. En ese instante Fumiko comenzó a reír.

-Y qué? De verdad creíste que quería pelear contigo?! A mí se me hace que la que se cree mucho es otra.- dijo Fumiko burlesca.- Fueron los 30 segundos más provechosos de la vida, Sarutobi, porque no podrás salvarle el pellejo.

Fumiko atravesó el clon de Karito con su ninjato haciéndolo desaparecer en el instante. Se puso de pie y vio fastidiada como la gente la miraba.

-¿Qué?! Se acabó el show inútiles!- chilló Fumiko buscando su cartera, poniéndosela en el hombro y subiendo la escalera mecánica tranquilamente como si todo fuese normal.

**18:00 Tienda de videojuegos, Mall:**

-Wooooo! Mira Hinata! Diablo 2! No espera! Tony Hawk 2! Ahhh! Resident Evil: Code Veronica!- Chillaba Naruto manoseando todos los videojuegos de la tienda. Hinata solo sonreía divertida mirando a su chico. Naruto notó a Hinata un poco excluida y se sintió algo tonto.- Perdón, verdad que tú no juegas estas cosas.

-No te preocupes Naruto, me gusta verte feliz.- dijo con dulzura la chica, provocando que el corazón del rubio se derritiese.- además, si quieres me puedes enseñar a jugarlos, sería divertido.

-Ya! Podríamos tener una noche de videojuegos en el depa de mi viejo! Se lo voy a pedir hoy! Muy bien Tony Hawk entonces!- Naruto sacó el videojuego y fue directo a la caja a pagarlo junto con su chica.- Vamos a tener la mejor noche de la vida!

-Claro y luego… podríamos hacer otra cosa.- dijo la muchacha tímidamente mientras sus mejillas se tornaban color carmín.

-Sí! podríamos después ver una película en el Home Theater de mi viejo! Compramos palomitas en el camino.- se entusiasmó el rubio.

-Claro y después…- Hinata lo instó a seguir.

-Después…- expresó el chico pensativo.- Ha, yo creo que después vamos a estar muy cansados, ahí te voy a dejar a tu casa para que Hiashi-san no se preocupe.

-De hecho… mi padre está de vacaciones, se fue por esta semana al campo con mi madre.- dijo Hinata más roja aún. El vendedor, quién captó desde el primer momento las intenciones de Hinata, miró a Naruto.

-¿En serio?!- dijo el chico emocionado.

-Sip.

-Bakan! Pijamada entonces! Llevaré todo mi arsenal de videojuegos! Podríamos amanecernos jugando!

-Um… claro.- Hinata se sintió avergonzada y decidió salir de la tienda.- Te espero afuera, Naruto.

-Dale, yo pago! Hihi.- una vez que la chica salió de la tienda, el vendedor miró a Naruto como si fuese el tipo más retrasado del planeta.

-¿Tú eres idiota o te haces?- el vendedor no se aguantó.

-¿Huh?- Naruto quedó marcando ocupado.

-Ay menos mal que no fui la única que lo notó! - dijo una ancianita detrás de Naruto.

-¿Qué cosa?- Naruto se volteó para ver a una ancianita que estaba haciendo cola detrás de él.

-En serio, qué tienes en la cabeza hijo?!- El hombre que estaba detrás de la anciana también metió la cuchara.

-¿Hice algo malo?- Naruto no entendía nada.

-Sí, ser un completo idiota.- le dijo un niño como de unos 10 años que estaba al lado de él.

-Oye que te pasa mocoso insolente! – Naruto se cabreó.

-Que no nos cabe en la cabeza como no captaste lo que quería tu chica, es eso, Naruto.- le dijo el vendedor al ver sus datos en su tarjeta de crédito.

-¿Huh? ¿Y qué es lo que no capté?- miró ahora al hombre y la anciana.

-Ay como tan bruto!- se quejó la mujer.

-Mira hijo, si no captaste tienes un problema serio.- dijo el hombre.

-AY PERO POR QUE NO ME DICEN!- Chilló el rubio molesto.

-Esa niña bonita quiere contigo imbécil, por eso te preguntaba a cada rato "y luego que…", baka!- le dijo el niño sin filtro.

Naruto se puso rojo como tomate, miró a Hinata de reojo y luego al vendedor, quién le pasó su videojuego ya pagado.

-Para la próxima avíspate Naruto, no todos tenemos la misma suerte que tú.- le dijo el vendedor sin más.

-Um… arigato.- Naruto tomó el videojuego y se fue directo donde su chica.

-Hay gente imbécil en este mundo…- dijo el vendedor en voz alta mirando a Naruto.

-Hai…- respondieron todos al unísono.

Fuera de la tienda, Naruto, algo avergonzado, se iba a disculpar con Hinata por no haber captado lo que ella quería.

-Um Hinata.- la muchacha no le prestó atención, solo le daba la espalda.

_"Mierda se enojó, ayy que soy imbécil! Dattebayo!"_ se recriminó a sí mismo por estúpido.

-Hinata, no te preocupes! Si quieres jugamos un rato y después… ya sabes-

-Naruto.- lo interrumpió Hinata.- Ves lo mismo que yo?

-Huh?- Naruto miró hacia dónde miraba Hinata y casi se le cayó la mandíbula. Shikamaru estaba con Sakura en una cafetería hablando amenamente.

_"Pero qué mierda está haciendo este imbécil?!"_ pensó Naruto molesto con su amigo.

-Naruto mira.- lo llamó Hinata con tono de asustada. Naruto obedeció y el corazón casi se le detuvo.

-Mierda es Sasuke!- expresó el rubio sin poder creerlo.

-Naruto va directo a…- Hinata notó perfectamente la trayectoria del Uchiha, iba directo hacia la cafetería y no con muy buena cara.

-Vamos Hinata!- Naruto no perdió tiempo y fue directo tras Sasuke.

_"Por Kami, por favor, que no pase nada malo"_ rezaba Hinata mientras seguía a Naruto.

**Chan! **

**SI se soy una bruja por dejarlo justo ahí, muahahha, pero es q me gusta el suspenso. Ahhh que va a pasar ahora? Sasuke va directo hacia donde está ese parcito y más encima a Shikamaru se le ocurre decirle a Sakura que le gusta un pokito, ahhhh, a comerse las uñas hasta el próximo capi.**

**Kari, que bueno q alcanzaste a leer el anterior antes de subir este haha, ya se viene el drama q tanto esperas, pero como soy mala te lo dejo en suspenso, muahahha. Besitos. **

**Y a todos los q me leen, un abrazo enorme y ojala les gustase el capi de hoy, Besitos y abrazos byebye. **


	9. Capítulo 9: Todo se sabe al final

**Ya estamos a diciembre y subo capi, quería subirlo en Navidad, pero me dio lata haha, además de seguro me pongo a comprar como loca y se me olvida actualizar hasta año nuevo. Bueno a lo nuestro, Temari y Sasuke van directo hacia donde están Shikamaru y Sakura, cortesía de nuestra bruja Fumiko, logrará salirse con la suya nuestra arpía favorita? O algo pasará? Enjoy! **

**Capítulo 9: "Todo se sabe al final".**

-¿Qué… qué fue lo que dijiste…?- Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿De verdad Shikamaru le había dicho directamente que le gustaba?! ¿Y más encima a Sasuke?!

-Eso…- Shikamaru desvió un poco la mirada y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza.- No sacaba nada con mentirle a Sasuke, además, con todo esto que ha pasado entre nosotros me puse a analizarlo bien y se podría decir que me pasó lo mismo que a ti, antes solo te veía como una amiga más, pero… *sigh*

-Pero…- dijo Sakura ansiosa.

-Te empecé a conocer mejor y… tengo que admitir que me empezaste a gustar, no al nivel de Temari por supuesto, sin ofender, pero de todas formas eres una chica especial Sakura y… creo que lograste llamar mi atención.- explicó sincero el Nara.

Sakura estaba sumamente avergonzada, sus mejillas ya no podían arderle más.

-Perdona si te hago sentir incomoda con esto.- se disculpó el muchacho al notar la inquietud de la chica.

-No, para nada… de hecho… me haces feliz, jamás creí que lograría captar tu atención.- dijo la pelirrosa mientras se arreglaba un mechón de su cabello poniéndolo detrás de su oreja. Luego lo miró complicemente.- Ya noté que te gustan las chicas problemáticas.

Shikamaru tuvo que aguantarse la risa, pero lamentablemente tenía razón. Luego a Sakura le cayó la teja.

-¿Y qué te dijo Sasuke?- preguntó algo nerviosa.

-Nada en especial.- dijo tranquilo el Nara.- Le dije que simplemente me gustabas, pero que eso no significaba que quería tener algo contigo.

-¿Te preguntó si teníamos algo?- los nervios nuevamente se apoderaron de la pelirrosa.

-No, porque técnicamente tú y yo no tenemos nada, solo pasó algo entre nosotros, pero a mí no me corresponde contarle a Sasuke. La que tiene que contarle todo eres tú, Sakura, nadie más.

La pelirrosa guardó silencio, sabía muy bien que tenía que contarle todo a Sasuke, pero… estaba muerta de miedo, sus manos temblaban, por lo que Shikamaru en un acto de empatía se las tomó.

-Yo también tengo miedo Sakura.- le dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos.- pero no quiero seguir mintiéndole a Temari y estoy seguro que a ti te pasa lo mismo con Sasuke.

-Si…- dijo débilmente la chica.

-Todo va a salir bien, ya verás y si necesitas ayuda con él, no dudes en contar conmigo.

-De seguro va a golpearte Shikamaru.- lo dijo medio en broma y medio en serio.

-Sí, lo se, pero ya estoy preparado psicológicamente para ello, no te preocupes.- dijo jocoso el muchacho.- y también para la posible cachetada de Temari…

Suspiró con ese último comentario, pero Sakura no pudo evitar reírse.

-Arigato, Shika.- dijo la pelirrosa de corazón. El muchacho solo asintió, ya estaba más relajado, puesto que había logrado convencer a Sakura para sincerarse con sus respectivas parejas. En eso, Sakura miró a Shikamaru.- Sabes lo único que me da lata de esto.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-Que nunca me besaste por tu voluntad…- hizo un puchero la muchacha.- las tres veces fui yo y más encima me tuviste que apartar, que vergüenza.

La muchacha lo miró fijamente y Shikamaru supo de inmediato lo que quería, inmediatamente una mini Karito saltó en su cabeza diciéndole que ni se atreviera, pero…

-Ay que vergüenza!- Sakura se puso roja mientras se ponía las manos en sus ardientes mejillas.- Shika no te preocupes, no te estoy pidiendo nada, mejor dejémoslo así!

-No, está bien.- dijo de repente el muchacho, aunque no muy convencido, pero…- cerremos esto de una vez.

Sakura casi se muere cuando Shikamaru comenzó a acercarse a ella, la tomó del mentón y le depositó un beso sencillo.

Sakura se sintió literalmente en las nubes, era como si su sueño se hubiese hecho realidad, ahora por fin podía cerrar este episodio que había quedado pendiente desde la secundaria. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese momento. Hubiese sido el momento más tierno de su vida, pero… como en todo orden de cosas, al karma le encanta hacer de las suyas.

-SAKURA!- fueron microsegundos en los que seguía en su ensoñación, pero al escuchar su voz, sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis de inmediato y el terror se apoderó de ella conforme se separaba de Shikamaru al instante. Desvió su mirada hacia aquella voz para hacer contacto con esos ojos negros que le quitaban el sueño, pero que ahora denotaban furia.

-Sasuke…- Sakura se levantó del asiento al igual que Shikamaru y Sasuke se detuvo a unos metros de ellos.

-Me vas a decir ahora que no tienen nada, Sakura?!- Sasuke enfrentó a la pelirrosa, trataba de calmarse porque las ganas de romperle la cara a Shikamaru no se le quitaban. Shikamaru miró a Sakura, quién estaba paralizada y no abría la boca.- CONTESTAME!

-Sasuke, tranquilízate!.- intervino Shikamaru.

-Mira Nara, tú mantén la boca cerrada a menos que quieras que bañe con tu sangre este lugar!- lo amenazó Sasuke. La poca gente que había en el lugar huyó de inmediato. Shikamaru no tuvo más opción que tragarse sus palabras, lo menos que quería era un enfrentamiento con Sasuke.

-Sasuke, por favor- trató de tranquilizarlo Sakura, pero fue imposible.

-ME MENTISTE SAKURA!- Le gritó el Uchiha con el corazón destrozado.- Te lo pregunté mil veces, incluso te pedí que fueses sincera conmigo, que no me importaba nada, solo quería que me dijeras la verdad! Pero tú… hasta el último momento me seguiste mintiendo. Eres lo peor Sakura…

-Sasuke yo…- Sakura ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué me vas a decir ahora?- la interrumpió Sasuke.- Que lo que acabo de ver no es real? Que no pasa nada entre tú y Shikamaru? Me vas a seguir mintiendo Sakura?!

Sakura ya no podía hablar, apenas estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¿Querías lastimarme? Pues lo lograste.- Los ojos de Sasuke comenzaron a empañarse.- Jugaste conmigo, te reíste de mí! Pero bueno, espero que estés satisfecha Sakura Haruno. Lograste humillar y destrozarle el corazón a Sasuke Uchiha.

-Perdóname Sasuke.- la pelirrosa no pudo seguir aguantando las lágrimas, que comenzaron a rodar por su rostro.- Por favor déjame explicarte…

-NO QUIERO QUE ME EXPLIQUES NADA SAKURA!- El Uchiha la miró con furia.- Yo lo único que quiero ahora es que desaparezcas de mi vida! No quiero volver a verte nunca más Sakura!

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par y fue como si mil kunais atravesaran su corazón. El Uchiha la miró fríamente, luego miró de reojo a Shikamaru con el mismo desprecio. Les dio la espalda a ambos para comenzar a alejarse de aquel lugar, pero Sakura fue tras él.

-Sasuke espera!

Todo pasó en una milésima de segundo. Sasuke se volteó bruscamente con la intención de darle un manotazo a Sakura, pero Shikamaru fue más rápido y le desvió el ataque.

-No te atrevas a tocarla, Sasuke!- le dijo Shikamaru firme.

Sasuke comenzó a reírse y lo que dejó helado a Shikamaru fue ver nuevamente aquellos ojos rojos en el momento en que Sasuke lo miró de reojo. Estaba fuera de sí, la furia lo había consumido por completo. Shikamaru, no alcanzó a reaccionar, y estuvo a punto de ser atravesado por un kunai que Sasuke había sacado, pero afortunadamente, Naruto lo agarró por detrás reduciéndolo.

-Detente Sasuke!- decía el rubio mientras alejaba a Sasuke del Nara y de Sakura.

-SUELTAME NARUTO!- Gritaba el Uchiha sin control.

-Sasuke es suficiente! Estás fuera de control, vamos a tu casa ahora!- le decía Naruto llevándoselo a rastras.

-ARGH! TE ODIO SAKURA HARUNO!- Le gritó Sasuke mientras Naruto se lo llevaba. Sakura lloraba a mares y nuevamente estuvo a punto de ir tras Sasuke, pero alguien la agarró del brazo.

-No Sakura! Deja que Naruto se encargue.- le dijo su amiga peliazul con tono serio.

-Hinata…- Sakura miró a su amiga, quién solo asintió, la pelirrosa miró hacia la salida por donde habían desaparecido Naruto y Sasuke, jamás se había sentido tan miserable, el haber visto a Sasuke de esa manera le había destrozado el alma y lo peor de todo era que… todo era por su culpa. Trató de aguantar el llanto que quería literalmente explotarle, pero las lágrimas no le daban piedad. Hinata la abrazó para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Por su parte, Shikamaru se sentía pésimo, miraba con impotencia como Sakura lloraba en brazos de Hinata y por cosas del destino miró hacia el lugar dónde habían desaparecido Sasuke y Naruto, no supo por qué desvió un poco la mirada y su mundo se vino abajo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella…

Fue como revivir aquella horrible pesadilla que había tenido días atrás, aquella hermosa mirada aquamarina que en ese instante carecía de brillo. Sólo bastó con ese cruce de miradas para ver la tristeza, el vacío y la decepción…

Su corazón se paralizó, más bien dicho, su cuerpo se paralizó por completo al verla ahí y el solo pronunciar su nombre fue como si lo mataran por dentro.

-Temari…- su tono de voz era de pánico puro.

Sakura y Hinata miraron hacia dónde miraba el Nara y ambas muchachas quedaron completamente heladas.

Temari, quién no podía creer lo que veía, solo suspiró fastidiada y se largó de inmediato a paso rápido. El alma le volvió de golpe a Shikamaru.

-Temari espera! Tema- pero no pudo seguir avanzando, ya que un solo puñetazo lo mandó a volar botándolo al suelo y arrastrando una mesa en el intertanto. Su mano automáticamente se puso en su mejilla adolorida y al alzar la mirada se encontró con esos ojos índigo que lo miraban con rabia, furia y decepción.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa Shikamaru?!- le gritó Karito fuera de sí y con lágrimas en los ojos.- Por qué mierda no me hiciste caso?!

Fue como si le clavaran un kunai en pleno pecho. La había literalmente cagado… Todas sus decisiones lo habían llevado a esto y por más que su amiga intentó e intentó advertirle, él nuevamente se había equivocado.

Agachó la mirada abatido, finalmente pasó lo que no quería que pasara, Temari se enteró de la peor manera posible y ahora… no había vuelta atrás.

-Iré tras ella.- dijo Karito de repente, el Nara la miró.- Veré si puedo hacer algo.

Karito fue de inmediato tras Temari, lo cual hizo sentir peor a Shikamaru, a pesar de todo, ella seguía apoyándolo, aunque se merecía más que un simple puñetazo de parte de ella.

Sakura iba a ir a ayudar a Shikamaru, pero Hinata la detuvo de inmediato.

-Vámonos Sakura!- le dijo firme la peliazul.

-Pero-

-Vámonos o tendré que llevarte a la fuerza!- espetó Hinata también molesta.- Ya has hecho suficiente daño por hoy.

Sakura guardó silencio y obedeció a su amiga. Ambas se fueron de la cafetería dejando solo a Shikamaru, quién no se movía de su lugar, su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo, sin dejar de sujetarse la mejilla, que estaba comenzando a hinchársele. Notó que alguien se le acercaba y pudo ver unas botas de marca cerca de él. Ni siquiera tuvo que alzar la mirada para saber que era ella. La mujer que le había jodido la vida y que ahora, venía a burlarse.

-Ay Shikamaru.- dijo burlesca la Uchiha.- Tú no tienes remedio. Osea, tenías tu relación perfecta con Temari, pero al parecer no fue suficiente. Nuevamente te pusiste a mirar al lado. ¿Quién te entiende a ti , no?

Shikamaru no le respondió, seguía metido en su mundo.

-Pero bueno, a esto mi amor es lo que se le llama Karma.- explicó Fumiko mirándolo.- Lo que haces se te devuelve. Me hiciste daño y terminaste así como estás ahora. En el suelo dónde pertenece la basura como tú.

-¿Qué mierda quieres, Fumiko?- fue todo lo que dijo el muchacho.

-Yo de ti nada.- respondió Fumiko.- Solo vine a ver como tirabas por la borda tu relación con Temari, es todo. Ah sí, y también esto.

Le dio una patada en pleno estómago haciendo que el Nara se doblara del dolor.

-Eso es por haberte metido con esa ordinaria de Sakura! ¿Quién mierda te crees Nara?! ¿El nuevo galan del pueblo?! Pues espero que esa patada te haya bajado de las nubes infeliz!- le gritó Fumiko sin piedad.- Ahora te quedaste sin pan ni pedazo, pero es lo que te mereces. PUDRETE SHIKAMARU NARA!

Fumiko le escupió sin ninguna consideración y de inmediato se largó del lugar.

Shikamaru seguía sin reaccionar, ya no le importaba nada, su vida sin Temari no tenía ningún sentido.

000

Ya iba por la salida del mall cuando la oyó gritar su nombre.

-Temari por favor, espera!- Karito le gritó desde la entrada. Temari paró en seco, sin voltear a verla.

-¿Qué quieres?- su tono de voz te calaba los huesos, estaba furiosa, pero civilizada como siempre.

-Déjame explicarte lo que pasó.

-¿Tú lo sabías?- preguntó Temari sin rodeos.

Karito no respondió. Temari la miró de reojo.

-¿Lo sabías sí o no?!- volvió a preguntar la rubia ya molesta.

-Sí.- afirmó Karito agachando la mirada.

Temari negó con la cabeza, no solo se sentía traicionada por Shikamaru, sino también por Karito.

-Ya veo por donde van tus prioridades.- le dijo la rubia con tono neutral.

-Yo quería contarte Temari, pero-

-Pero no lo hiciste!- alzó la voz la rubia.- y no tiene sentido que te pregunte por qué porque la respuesta es obvia. Siempre te pones de su lado, no importa lo que haga, no importa a quien lastime tú siempre lo vas a apoyar! Ya me queda claro que si tuvieras que decidir entre él y yo, lo elegirías a él sin importar nada!

-No me correspondía a mi contarte Temari.

-Ahora vamos a hablar de lo que corresponde o no, Karito?- ironizó Temari.- Y ahora que recuerdo, quiero preguntarte otra cosa

Karito la miró fijo.

-Aunque ya sé la respuesta, pero quiero oírlo de tu boca.- expresó la rubia con decepción.- Esa vez que Fumiko se llevó a Sakura, ¿Las perdiste de vista a propósito verdad?

Karito no esperaba que le preguntara aquello, abrió los ojos de par en par y solo atinó a desviar la mirada.

-Ves lo que digo?- dijo Temari resignada.- Eres capaz de mentirme descaradamente con tal de protegerlo.

-Créeme que también fue díficil para mí todo esto. Después de todo estaban involucrados ustedes tres a quienes aprecio mucho, los tres son mis amigos, Temari.

\- Mira, no quiero discutir contigo y ni se te ocurra interceder por él, porque las cosas están bastante claras.- Temari quiso dar por finalizado el tema.

-Pero Temari-

-Pero nada!- sentenció la rubia.- No quiero hablar ahora Karito. Así que te recomiendo que te devuelvas por donde viniste si no me quieres hacer perder la poca paciencia que me queda. Si hay algo que detesto es que me mientan y tu lo sabes muy bien Karito!

-Lo siento, Temari.- dijo sincera la castaña.

-Sabes que me duele más, incluso más que enterarme que Shikamaru se metió con Sakura?- dijo Temari con tristeza en la voz.- El saber que me acuchillaste por la espalda, Karito. Tú siempre has sido mi amiga más cercana, incluso más que Sakura, te he contado un montón de cosas, te he pedido consejo y sinceramente, jamás me esperé esto de ti. Pero bueno, ¿lo que sea por el bienestar de tu amiguito no?

Karito no supo que más decir, Temari tenía razón, ella había protegido a Shikamaru y a Sakura y le había mentido. Esa era la cruda realidad.

En ese instante un bus se paró a las espaldas de Temari, y mientras los pasajeros bajaban de éste, la rubia le dio la espalda a la Sarutobi.

-Adiós Karito.- dijo Temari mientras se subía al autobús.

Karito observó, apenada, como el bus doblaba la esquina y desaparecía por ésta.

Se sentía desdichada. Quería estrangular a Shikamaru? Por supuesto que sí, pero que caso tenía… después de todo…

Un aplauso la sacó de sus pensamientos. No quiso voltear, sabía que era ella, después de todo, todo esto era por su causa, pero no había cabida para la furia en sus emociones.

-Ahora sí que te pasaste, Karito.- dijo Fumiko dejando de aplaudir.- Mira adónde estás dispuesta a llegar por salvarle el pellejo a ese hombre. Eso no se hace, Karito, ósea ¿dónde está la amistad? No te sabes la regla primordial? Siempre apoyarse entre nosotras Karito, por Kami!

-No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces Fumiko.- Karito se volteó para pasarla de largo, pero la lengua venenosa de Fumiko no le dio tregua.

-Sabes que actuó mal y eso te da rabia.- Karito paró en seco.- Y el moretón enorme que le dejaste en la cara es la prueba de ello.

La rabia comenzó a subírsele a la Sarutobi.

-En primer lugar, toda esta mierda es tu culpa.- se volteó a encararla.- Tú hackeaste mi celular, te hiciste pasar por mi y citaste a Sakura y Shikamaru! Y ni creas que esta vez me voy a quedar callada Fumiko.

-Fíjate que poco me importa.- dijo la Uchiha sin escrúpulos.- Ya logré mi cometido, así que lo que venga me da igual. Separé a Shikamaru de Temari así que me puedo morir tranquila.

-Él no va a volver contigo, ¿lo sabes no?

-Sip, lo sé, y créeme que me importa una mierda volver con ese inútil. No me merece, soy demasiado para él.

-Entonces para que mierda nos jodes la existencia, Fumiko?!- alzó la voz la castaña.

Fumiko se acercó peligrosamente a ella para quedar frente a frente, encarándola.

-Eso es simple linda…

Karito le sostuvo la mirada.

-Dije que me vengaría de ustedes tres…- le dijo Fumiko a Karito con una sonrisa victoriosa.- y lo que prometo siempre lo cumplo…

Karito sinceramente no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo con esa maldita mujer, lo único que quería era largarse de allí.

-Que tengas un lindo matrimonio.- se despidió la Uchiha con una sonrisa burlesca y se dio media vuelta para alejarse de la castaña.

Una rebelde lágrima corrió por la mejilla derecha de Karito y de inmediato se largó de ese maldito lugar.

000

Sasuke entró furioso a su habitación, seguido por Naruto. Era tanta su furia que lo primero que hizo fue patear la silla de su computador.

-Sasuke, tranquilízate, ¿quieres?- le dijo Naruto a su amigo.- No te hace bien ponerte así, contrólate.

-¿Te parece poco todo lo que ha pasado?- Sasuke lo miró aún con el sharingan activado.

-Sólo te pido que te tranquilices Sasuke.- volvió a pedirle Naruto.

-Estoy tranquilo!

-Tu sharingan opina todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué?- Sasuke miró a Naruto sin comprender. Naruto desvió su mirada hacia el espejo de Sasuke, quién hizo lo mismo y casi se cae de espaldas al ver esos característicos ojos rojos de la familia Uchiha.- Pero que mier…

-Acabas de despertar tu sharingan Sasuke, y supongo que está demás explicarte el por qué.

Sasuke miró a Naruto, luego volvió a mirarse al espejo. Cerró los ojos, pero no volvían a la normalidad. Se emputeció más y golpeó el espejo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Mantuvo la mirada gacha.

-Lárgate Naruto, quiero estar solo.- gruñó Sasuke.

-Pues me vas a tener que sacar a patadas, porque no pienso dejarte así.- Naruto no se movió de su lugar.

-Deja de fastidiar!- le gritó el Uchiha. Luego no soportó más y se sentó en su cama con las manos en el rostro.- Déjame solo.

Naruto se sentó a su lado.

-Tengo que decirte algo.- dijo Naruto de repente.- De seguro me golpearás por esto, pero no quiero mentirte. Yo… yo lo sabía.

Sasuke miró a Naruto sin poder creerlo.

-El mismo Shikamaru me lo confesó.- Dijo Naruto no muy contento.

Se hizo el silencio, pasaron por lo menos 5 minutos en que ninguno dijo nada. Hasta que por fin Sasuke decidió hablar.

-¿Crees que lo hizo para vengarse de mí? Por todo lo que le hice?- preguntó Sasuke no esperando una respuesta en realidad, pero Naruto por supuesto que le iba a contestar.

-No.-dijo sin más el rubio. Sasuke lo miró.- Ella te ama Sasuke, no sé que mierda le habrá pasado con Shikamaru, pero pienso que fue simplemente algo que tenía pendiente del pasado y la confundió, pero sé que ella te ama y nadie me hará pensar lo contrario.

-Qué lástima que yo no piense lo mismo.- dijo Sasuke mirando hacia su ventana.- Me mintió Naruto y no tuvo ningún interés en ser sincera conmigo. Yo casi que le supliqué que me dijera la verdad, pero ella…

-Tienes que hablar con ella, Sasuke, aclarar este asunto.

-No!- sentenció el Uchiha.- Lo mío con Sakura acaba de llegar a su fin Naruto!

-Pero Sasuke, no pueden dejar las cosas en el aire-

-Las cosas están bastante claras!- interrumpió el Uchiha.- Sakura se metió con Shikamaru y me lo ocultó descaradamente, ya da igual si fue por venganza, por confusión, me importa una mierda! Solo… solo quiero olvidarme de ella, Naruto. Sacármela del corazón.

Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, pero fueron reemplazados por lágrimas, unas rebeldes lágrimas que no pudo seguir reteniendo.

A pesar de que se arriesgaba a que lo mandara a volar, Naruto abrazó fuerte a su amigo. Sasuke no pudo seguir aguantando y lloró en el hombro de su camarada. Naruto le daba palmaditas en su espalda, se sentía pésimo, jamás había visto a Sasuke así, todo esto había sido un trauma duro para él, la traición de la pelirrosa.., y el despertar de su sharingan era la prueba de aquello. Pero lo único que podía hacer como su mejor amigo era apoyarlo.

000

Temari se había bajado del bus y caminaba con la mirada perdida hacia el departamento de Kushina. Su mente estaba colapsada, todo tenía sentido ahora, se sentía tonta, traicionada, humillada, incluso podía decir que se sentía peor que cuando había pillado encamado a su exnovio con aquella chica en Suna. Su corazón estaba destrozado, parte de ella no quería creerlo, no de Shikamaru…

-Temari!- oyó que alguien la llamaba. Al alzar la mirada se encontró con su castaño amigo.

-Ben…- susurró la muchacha casi imperceptible. Benjiro la notó rara y se acercó a ella.

-Temari, ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el muchacho preocupado.

Temari no aguantó más, sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y no pudo contener más los sollozos.

-No… no lo estoy Ben…- dijo con la voz entrecortada. Benjiro de inmediato la abrazó con fuerza dejando que botara todo lo que tenía dentro.

-Tranquila, no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí, siempre estaré aquí para ti Temari, siempre!.- dijo el castaño sin parar de abrazarla.

Temari odiaba sentirse débil, pero lamentablemente le habían roto el corazón, y eso sería una herida que sería muy difícil de cicatrizar.

000

Karito llegó a aquel parque, se sentó donde siempre, bajo su árbol favorito, su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte. Todo se había ido literalmente al carajo, Fumiko se había salido con la suya y quizás como estarían sus amigos ahora…

A veces odiaba tener empatía, puesto que en este tipo de situaciones, en donde sus seres queridos sufrían de verdad a ella le afectaba casi de la misma forma. Meterse en los zapatos de Shikamaru, de Sakura, de Temari…

Miró su mano izquierda que sostenía su celular y luego su mano derecha… Sus nudillos estaban inflamados y pudo notar un hilito de sangre, pero sabía perfectamente que no era suya. Era de él, de su mejor amigo, a quién le había propinado un puñetazo que lo había dejado en el suelo, a quién había jurado siempre proteger y jamás lastimar…

_-…yo nunca te lastimaría Shikamaru.- dijo seriamente la castaña.- Prefiero perder ante tí que lastimarte en serio. Y además, es una lata tener que pensar en como golpearte sin lastimarte, es un fastidio._

Las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?! ¿Por qué mierda nunca la escuchaba?! Por qué la obligó a lastimarlo?!

-Eres un imbécil…- Karito comenzó a golpear el suelo con su mismo puño herido, ahora estaba llenándose de su propia sangre. Iba a dar el último golpe, cuando alguien le sujeto la mano. La muchacha volteó la mirada para ver a…- Lee…

-¿Se puede saber qué haces, Karito?- la reprendió el joven profesor.

Karito no pudo seguir aguantando más y se abalanzó sobre Lee, quién de inmediato la abrazó.

-Lo lastimé…- dijo en un sollozo.- Juré que jamás lo lastimaría, pero… lo lastimé…

Karito se aferró a Lee y comenzó a llorar.

-Ya, tranquila mi amor, yo estoy aquí contigo.- dijo el muchacho besando su cabello. Karito, ya un poco más tranquila, se separó de su futuro esposo.- Ahora cuéntame, ¿Qué pasó?...

000

Shikamaru estaba literalmente en un callejón, detrás del mall, al lado de la basura. Ni idea como había llegado allí, solo sintió como unos hombres lo tomaban bruscamente del suelo y después se vió sentado en aquel lugar.

-_Shikamaru!-_ sintió a alguien llamarlo, pero era como si estuviese a metros de él. Ya ni escuchaba los sonidos, todo se sentía lejano. Era como si de verdad su mente estuviese a años luz de su cuerpo. Veía luces danzantes… ¿Estaba en un auto?... No tenía idea… Ya nada le importaba… su princesa se había ido… y nada le quitaría de su cabeza esa mirada sin brillo que pudo apreciar en Temari antes de caer en el caos. Sintió que alguien lo sentaba en un sofá, fue como si su alma volviese a su cuerpo. Alzó la cabeza y reconoció el living de su departamento. Miró hacia la cocina para ver a su mejor amigo salir de ésta con una taza de té.

-¿Choji?- Shikamaru no entendía nada.

-Shikamaru! Reaccionaste! Ya me estaba preocupando!- Su regordete amigo se acercó a él y le pasó su taza de té.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el muchacho recibiendo su taza.

-Ella me llamó.- le respondió Choji.- Me dijo que me necesitabas, así que me fui directo al Mall y cuando iba hacia la cafetería vi como unos tipos te llevaban afuera de éste y te lanzaban al callejón. Te hablé, pero no reaccionaba, así que te traje de inmediato aquí.

Fue como un balde de agua fría para Shikamaru, todo lo que había acontecido ese día vino a su mente. Choji notó como el semblante de su amigo volvía a apagarse.

-Shikamaru, ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó preocupado su amigo.

-La perdí Choji…- dijo Shikamaru mientras miraba a su amigo con los ojos empañados.-… perdí a mi princesa…

Sus lágrimas no quisieron permanecer en sus ojos y comenzaron a rodar por su rostro. Choji, empáticamente, lo abrazó para que el muchacho se desahogara. No quiso preguntarle más para no incomodarlo, solo dejó que soltara todo…

000

Sakura no quiso volver a su casa porque no quería darle explicaciones a nadie, por lo que Hinata, le ofreció quedarse en la suya.

Lloraba a mares, a Hinata ya se le habían terminado los pañuelos y ahora iba en su segundo rollo de confort.

-Ya Sakura, es suficiente.- dijo Hinata quitándole el rollo de papel.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Hinata?- preguntó Sakura desesperada.- Sasuke no quiere nada conmigo, tengo que hablar con él!

Sakura se puso de pie, pero Hinata la devolvió a su lugar.

-Tú no te mueves de aquí Sakura!- le dijo firme Hinata.- Ya has hecho bastante daño.

-¿Estás enojada conmigo?

-Por supuesto que lo estoy!- dijo Hinata molesta.- Te lo adverti Sakura, Karito también! Pero tú no quisiste escuchar! Ahora mira como terminó todo!

-Yo no quería que las cosas terminaran así Hinata.- dijo la pelirrosa con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Por supuesto que no… nadie quería que las cosas terminaran así, pero terminaron así, y ahora tienes que pagar las consecuencias de tus actos Sakura.- le dijo Hinata fríamente.

Sakura no pudo decir nada más, pues tenía razón, la había cagado y con creces.

-Ya, ven aquí.- Hinata tomó de la mano a su amiga y la llevó hacia su cama.- Descansa, iré a prepararte un poco de té, ha sido un día muy agitado para todos.

-Arigato, Hinata.- agradeció la muchacha.- y… perdoname.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Sakura, solo reflexiona lo que has hecho y arréglalo.- dijo la peliazul mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Sakura se lanzó en la cama de su amiga, sus lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a rodar, no podía quitarse aquella imagen de la cabeza. Sasuke, su Sasuke, el hombre que había amado con locura y pasión, ahora su corazón estaba hecho añicos y por su culpa.

-Sasuke…- sollozó la pelirrosa mientras ponía su cabeza contra la almohada y caía rendida.

000

Fumiko llegó a su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, venía con unas bolsas de compras, ya que estaba en el Mall por supuesto que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de comprarse unos trapitos. No bien entró a la sala y ya estaban esperándola, su padre Fugaku, Itachi y… su primo Shisui. Los tres Uchihas la miraban no con muy buena cara.

-Hola!- saludó alegre la Uchiha.- ¿Hice algo malo…?

000

Al día siguiente en el Instituto de Hombres, ni Shikamaru ni Sasuke dieron señales de vida. Sai les preguntó a Naruto y Choji por ambos pelinegros, por lo que, luego de un cruce de miradas terminaron contándole todo.

-Vaya… que mal.- fue todo lo que dijo Sai.

-Sí lo sé, Sasuke estaba destrozado.- dijo Naruto con empatía por su amigo.

-Shikamaru también.- acotó Choji.

-Sí, pero la diferencia aquí es que todo esto es su culpa, Choji.- expresó Naruto de mal genio. Sinceramente, que bueno que no se había cruzado con el Nara, porque de seguro le daba un puñetazo en la otra mejilla.

-Da lo mismo culpa de quién fue, el punto es que todos ellos están mal ahora y como amigos tenemos que apoyarlos. El cagazo ya quedó Naruto, de nada sirve buscar culpables. Lo hecho, hecho está.- razonó Choji.

-Choji tiene razón, Naruto.- acotó Sai.

El rubio solo resopló fastidiado.

-De todas formas no tengo ganas de cruzarme con Shikamaru por hoy.- dijo Naruto tozudamente.

-¿Y qué harás cuando te lo topes en el depa?- preguntó curioso Sai.

-Argh, demonios…- se había olvidado que vivían juntos.- Me dan ganas de echarlo después de todo esto.

-No seas así Naruto.- dijo Choji.

-Sasuke está lastimado en serio Choji.- dijo Naruto seriamente.- Y lo más probable es que Temari-chan también. No me pidas que perdone a Shikamaru porque no lo voy a hacer.

-Él también es tu amigo, Naruto.- le dijo Choji con recelo.

-Pero eso no significa que lo apoyaré en cosas que no me parecen, él actuó mal y no lo voy a premiar por eso, menos si lastimó a seres queridos para mí.- dijo Naruto levantándose.- Y no te preocupes, no soy tan bestia como para echarlo a la calle aunque se lo merezca, me iré al depa de mi viejo, de verdad que no quiero saber nada de Shikamaru por hoy.

Naruto se separó del grupo dejando a Choji y Sai solos.

-Tal parece que quedó la grande aquí.- expresó Sai, a lo que Choji solo asintió apenado.

000

En Senju, la única que estaba en su pupitre de las Reinas de Konoha, era Temari. Benjiro le había ofrecido irse a su casa para que no tuviera que darle explicaciones a nadie, pero Temari rechazó la oferta, su corazón estaba destrozado? Sí, pero eso no ameritaba huir de sus responsabilidades, ya que los exámenes finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y ella tenía que pensar en su futuro, más aún ahora.

-Uy, que pasó, Temari?- se burló Tenten del otro lado.- ¿Estuvo buena la fiesta ayer que faltan ¾ de las Reinas de Konoha?

Temari la miró de reojo y sólo la ignoró, cosa que molestó a la castaña.

-Oye no me ignores, Sabaku no!- Tenten se puso de pie, pero Ino la sentó de inmediato.

-Ya Tenten, basta! No molestes, aparte ya viene Kunerai-sensei.- la regañó Ino. Tenten bufó y volvió a sentarse nuevamente.

Ya en el recreo, Karui se acercó al pupitre de Temari.

-¿Y a estas tres que les pasó?- preguntó curiosa la pelirroja.

-No lo sé.- dijo cortante la rubia mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

-Sí, pero no quiero hablar de ello.- respondió Temari terminando de guardar todo.- Gracias por preocuparte Karui, pero hoy me gustaría estar sola, discúlpame.

Karui no alcanzó a decirle nada cuando la rubia ya había salido del salón.

-¿Le pasa algo a Temari-chan?- preguntó Matsuri preocupada, Yukata y Yakumo venían detrás de ella.

-Tal parece.- respondió Karui encogiéndose de hombros.- pero no quiso decírmelo. Creo que lo mejor es que la dejemos sola chicas, al parecer la cosa fue seria.

Las chicas asintieron, pero aún preocupadas. Ino, quién había escuchado todo, se levantó de su pupitre y pidiéndole a Tenten que la esperara en el kiosko fue tras la pista de Temari.

La Sabaku no se había encerrado en un cubículo del baño. Trataba de tranquilizarse, no había sido buena idea venir al Instituto, pero no iba a derrumbarse, menos por un hombre, aunque fuese… él. Una maldita lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y Temari de inmediato se la limpió.

_"Ya basta Temari! Comportate! No eres una quinceañera!"_ Se autoregañaba mentalmente.

-¿Temari?- sintió una voz conocida.- ¿Estás aquí?

Guardó silencio de inmediato, pero vió la sombra de Ino cerca de su cubículo, la había encontrado.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Ino?- preguntó lo más tranquila que pudo, pero Ino pudo notar perfectamente que la voz le temblaba, estaba llorando.

-Noté que estabas mal en clases y me preocupé, eso.- dijo sin más la chica.- Y… llámame loca, pero… intuyo que debe ser por culpa de mi tonto amigo.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y en menos de 5 segundos el cubículo se abrió de golpe, asustando a Ino y mostrando a una Temari con semblante molesto.

-¿Tú también lo sabías?- fue lo que preguntó la Sabaku no.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- dijo firme Ino.- pero tal parece que acerté.

Temari abrió los ojos de par en par, que buena jugada por parte de la rubia de Konoha, pero no la convencía del todo.

-¿Por qué crees eso?- Temari se cruzó de brazos.

-Porque… tienes la misma mirada triste y vacía que tenía yo cuando Sasuke me engañó con Sakura.- dijo Ino con un tono algo melancólico.- Sé que no es tu caso, pero si el tonto de Shikamaru te hizo algo, dímelo y lo iré a regañar por baka!

Temari salió del cubículo hacia el lavabo para lavarse las manos, luego se las secó y le dio la espalda a Ino.

-Pues tu intuición es bastante acertada.- dijo Temari, luego miró de reojo a Ino.- Shikamaru me engañó.

Ino abrió los ojos de par en par sin poder creerlo. Inmediatamente se le vino Karito a la mente, pero era imposible, no podía ser cierto, luego pensó en otras posibilidades, pero no podía llegar a ninguna conclusión, era imposible!

-…con Sakura Haruno.- terminó la frase la rubia de Suna al notar que Ino intentaba dilucidar con quien, esto sólo provocó que el cerebro de la rubia de Konoha colapsara.

-Na-na-NANI?!

000

Un rayo de sol que se coló por la ventana despertó a Shikamaru, no había dormido en toda la noche. Choji le había ofrecido quedarse con él, pero el Nara le dijo que agradecía su compañía, pero quería estar solo. Se había echado en su cama a mirar el techo por horas, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, su almohada quedó empapada en ellas, pero poco le importaba. Ya en la madrugada el cansancio lo venció. Maldijo el rayo de sol por despertarlo, y poco le importó haber faltado al Instituto, ya nada le importaba.

-Son las 3 de la tarde Shikamaru, levántate.- inmediatamente se incorporó en su cama para verla a ella. Estaba sentada en la silla de su computador con las piernas cruzadas y vistiendo una polera de Lee, su cabello estaba despeinado dando a entender que ella también se había despertado hacía poco.

-Karito…- fue todo lo que dijo. La castaña lo analizó minuciosamente y sintió una punzada en su pecho al verle el enorme moretón que tenía en su mejilla izquierda.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó la muchacha. Shikamaru iba a preguntarle por qué se disculpaba, pero el punzón que sintió en su mejilla respondió por él.

-No te disculpes, me lo merecía y con creces.- dijo el muchacho apenado.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Karito no hallaba que decir y tampoco Shikamaru. Ambos tenían la mirada perdida mirando fijamente el suelo en el caso de Karito y el techo en el caso de Shikamaru. En eso el Nara notó como su amiga sacudía la cabeza con semblante molesto, como si se estuviera reprimiendo por algo mentalmente.

-Si quieres golpearme hazlo Karito, me lo merezco por imbécil.

-No seas estúpido!- lo regañó la Sarutobi.- Ya te he hecho suficiente daño.

-Esto no es nada comparado a lo que yo hice.- expresó molesto el Nara.- Te hice daño a ti, a Sasuke y…

Ni siquiera pudo pronunciar su nombre y todo el dolor lo embargó por completo.

-No hace falta que lo digas Shikamaru, a ti también te hace daño.

-Fui un completo imbécil.- no pudo soportarlo más y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir.- No supe manejar la situación, no te hice caso, le mentí, la lastimé, la decepcioné como nunca… fui un cobarde y ahora me toca pagar por eso… la he perdido…

Shikamaru se llevó las manos a su rostro intentando contener su llanto, pero era imposible. Todo lo que había dejado salir el día anterior con Choji volvió a su pecho. A Karito se le encogió el corazón al verlo así, jamás en la vida creyó ver a su mejor amigo completamente desmoronado, ni siquiera cuando Asuma o Shikaku habían muerto el Nara había llegado a ese estado.

La muchacha se levantó de la silla, se acercó a su destrozado amigo y lo abrazó. Shikamaru se aferró a ella y el llanto solo empeoró más. La castaña le acariciaba la cabeza en un intento por consolarlo, pero solo dejó que soltara todo. Después de un rato, Shikamaru ya no podía seguir llorando más, había botado todo y se sentía completamente miserable.

-Perdóname.- le dijo el muchacho ya un poco más tranquilo.- Es como si no tuviera fin lo que tengo dentro, lo siento.

-Eres un imbécil.- le dijo la muchacha sin dejar de abrazarlo.- Y tienes razón, tengo unas ganas enormes de golpearte de nuevo por estúpido, pero no puedo…

Shikamaru sintió como Karito sollozaba.

-Eres muy importante para mí, Shikamaru.- Karito comenzó a llorar.- Eres parte de mi familia, y pase lo que pase, hagas lo que hagas, te mandes el cagazo que te mandes… siempre te apoyaré, se lo prometí a Shiho. Y no quiero volver a romper una promesa, ya lo hice una vez con Shikaku-san en el momento en que permití que Fumiko nos separara, no voy a hacerlo de nuevo. Siempre voy a estar ahí para tí, Shikamaru, en las buenas y en las malas.

La muchacha se separó de su amigo y besó su frente en un gesto de cariño.

-Arigato… Karito.- agradeció el muchacho de corazón.

Karito miró su reloj de pulsera, ya eran las 15:30.

-Es tarde, debo irme ya. Me prestas tu ducha?- dijo con un tono bromista.

-Es tu casa, Karito, no tienes por qué preguntar.- la castaña le sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Por cierto Shika.- le dijo la muchacha un poco más seria.- Te recomiendo que si quieres hablar con Temari, no lo hagas de inmediato. Deja que las cosas se tranquilicen un poco, pero es necesario que hablen.

-Lo sé.- dijo el chico un poco nervioso por enfrentarla, pero era necesario.

-Y…- Karito desvió un poco la mirada.- Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo, pero no me involucraré demasiado Shikamaru. Es verdad que siempre te apoyo en todo lo que pueda, pero… necesito enfocarme en mis cosas, se acerca mi matrimonio y necesito estar a full con ello. No es bueno para ti que siempre te esté haciendo babysitting, esta vez tendrás que resolver esto por tu cuenta, es tu cagazo y tu lo tendrás que arreglar.

-Sí, no te preocupes, ya has hecho demasiado. Yo lo resolveré. Tú enfócate en tu matrimonio, no te molestes conmigo.- dijo decidido el pelinegro, luego miró su reloj y también notó que era tardísimo, pero ahora que veía a Karito con la polera de su amigo, era obvio que habían dormido juntos.- ¿Y Lee?

-Se fue al Instituto temprano. No quisimos despertarte, intuimos que no estarías de humor así que te dejamos descansar.- explicó la castaña.

-Ya veo, bueno, que estés bien entonces. Nos vemos.

Karito sonrió y se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación del Nara. Se detuvo un momento mientras sostenía el pomo de ésta.

-Yo sinceramente…- comenzó Karito a hablar captando la atención de Shikamaru.- No quería volver a dirigirte la palabra, estaba furiosa contigo, sentí que te importaban una mierda mis consejos, pero… Lee me hizo recapacitar.

_-No te hace bien estar así mi amor.- le decía Lee mientras trataban de conciliar el sueño._

_ -No quiero saber nada de él Lee, no me hizo caso y terminó lastimando a Temari. Esta no se la paso.- dijo molesta la castaña aferrándose a Lee._

_ -Sabes que no es así. Estás preocupada por él y no puedes negarlo._

_ -No es verdad…_

_ -¿Entonces, por qué miras cada media hora hacia mi puerta? Como si esperaras que saliera de su habitación?- Le dijo Lee a su mujer, quién alzó la mirada para verlo a los ojos.- Quieraslo o no, él ya es parte de tu familia, sé que él es muy importante para ti, Karito. También es mi amigo y sé que está sufriendo tanto como tú y Temari, pero… aunque me dé un poco de envidia, se necesitan el uno al otro, es lo que Asuma-san siempre decía no?_

_ -Lee…_

_ -Tienes toda la mañana para hablar con él. Te excusaré en el Instituto, sé que no tienes ganas de ir.- dijo Lee complicemente robándole un beso a su castaña.- Te conozco, cariño._

_ Karito miró a su hombre completamente impactada, por Kami como lo amaba!_

_ -Arigato… Anata.- expresó Karito con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas._

-¿Lee te dijo eso?- Expresó el Nara con la boca abierta.

-Sí.- dijo contenta la muchacha.- Recuerda que él es mi motivación ^^

-Definitivamente, te sacaste la lotería con él.- bromeó un poco el muchacho.

-Lo sé.- dijo la castaña orgullosa de quién en pocos días se transformaría en su esposo.- y tú levántate. La vida sigue Shikamaru, y tienes que empezar a utilizar ese cerebro tuyo para recuperar a Temari, ¿me oíste?

-Entendido.- le dijo el chico ya un poco más animado.- Arigato.

-Nos vemos.- Karito salió por la puerta, cerrándola al salir.

Shikamaru miró por la ventana. El cielo estaba despejado, pero con sus adoradas nubes flotando en él, como si le dieran esperanza. Se levantó de la cama y miró hacia el horizonte.

_"No me voy a rendir, te recuperaré, Temari"_.

000

Sakura miraba fijamente a su amiga, sinceramente, no le sorprendió para nada verla en la puerta de su casa esperándola cuando llegó de la casa de Hinata.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó finalmente Karito, quién se sentó en la cama de la chica una vez que llegaron a su pieza.

-Horrible.- dijo Sakura apoyada en la pared.-… como si me hubiesen lanzado un montón de senbons envenenadas. No siento nada ya… Ya lloré todo lo que tenía que llorar… ahora… soy como un ente vacío.

-Supongo que ni vale la pena decirte que tú te lo buscaste.

-Lo sé… y entre más lo analizo peor me siento… cuando vi a Sasuke, ahí parado frente a mí. Pude sentir su dolor, y cuando Naruto se lo llevó, sentí que se me partía el alma… La embarré Karito, fui una tonta y ahora… snif… ahora Sasuke no quiere verme ni en pintura.

Sakura se llevó las manos al rostro mientras bajaba hacia el suelo apoyada en la pared. No podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke, ni siquiera quiso ir al Instituto y Hinata se quedó acompañándola.

Karito se levantó y se sentó al lado de ella abrazándola.

-Ya tranquila.- la consoló su amiga.- Todo saldrá bien, pero vas a tener que enfrentar a Sasuke tarde o temprano Sakura.

-Pero si él no quiere verme?- la pelirrosa miró a su amiga.

-Pues tendrá que hacerlo. No pueden dejar las cosas así como así. Sasuke está herido, Sakura, pero de todas formas tienen que aclarar este asunto.

-¿Y si termina conmigo definitivo?

-Sé sincera con él Sakura, por favor.- le pidió su amiga.- Dile lo que realmente sientes, sincérense con el otro y vean entre ambos si realmente funcionan juntos, pero no puedes acobardarte ahora Sakura.

-Tengo miedo.

-Ya que tienes que perder?

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par ante esa pregunta, pues tenía razón, ya qué tenía que perder si Sasuke ya no estaba a su lado. Lo único que le quedaba era tratar de hablar con él, explicarle lo ocurrido y tratar de recuperarlo.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- preguntó Sakura a lo que Karito la miró sin comprender.- ¿Me odias por haberme metido entre Shikamaru y Temari?

-No, Sakura. No te odio. Eres mi amiga y siempre te apoyaré en las buenas y en las malas. ¿Es lo que las amigas hacen no?- le dijo Karito empática.

-Pero-

-Si estoy molesta por lo que hiciste, pero lo hecho hecho está y ya no se puede volver atrás. No vale la pena buscar culpables, solo arreglar este asunto, pero eso es un tema que tanto tú como Shikamaru tendrán que resolver por sus medios, yo no me voy a meter.- dijo firme la castaña. Luego se puso de pie.- Ven, vamos a tomarnos algo.

-¿Adónde?- preguntó curiosa Sakura.

-Se me antojó un helado :3

-…- a veces no la entendía, pero sinceramente su corazón se lo agradecía.

000

Al día siguiente, en el Instituto de Hombres, Choji se topó con Sai justo a la entrada del colegio.

-Que hay Sai.- saludó el castaño.

-Hola.- saludó sin más el pelinegro.- ¿Alguna noticia de Shikamaru?

-Pues, ayer lo llamé y me dijo que vendría hoy.- dijo Choji mientras divisaba a su amigo, quién se estaba bajando del auto.- Mira, ahí viene.

Shikamaru llegó a su posición, ambos muchachos lo saludaron amigablemente a lo que el Nara les respondió con un gesto de la mano, estaba un poco mejor, pero estaba agotadísimo, y tanto Sai como Choji pudieron notarlo, ya que las ojeras se le notaban demasiado.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó su mejor amigo.

-Mejor, algo…- respondió Shikamaru con tono perezoso.

-¿Te has topado con Naruto?- preguntó curioso Sai.

-No, no lo he visto desde… ese día.- Shikamaru sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar lo ocurrido.- ¿Y Sasuke?

-Aquí estoy.- respondió una fría voz tras ellos.

Sai y Choji tragaron saliva mientras se volteaban y Shikamaru solo miró fijamente a Sasuke, quién le sostenía firme la mirada.

-No pensé que tendrías los cojones para aparecerte por aquí.- le dijo Sasuke sin filtro.

-Tengo responsabilidades, Sasuke.- le respondió Shikamaru.- De todas formas, necesito hablar contigo.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Nara.- expresó el Uchiha tratando de contener las ganas de sacarle la madre.- Nada de lo que me digas cambiará las cosas.

-No, por supuesto que no. Lo hecho hecho está, pero te mereces una explicación de mi parte.

-Pff…- Sasuke tuvo que aguantar la risa.- ¿Ahora me vienes con las explicaciones, Shikamaru? Ahora que quedó la cagada? Ahora quieres ser sincero conmigo, Nara?!

Sasuke alzó la voz, provocando que Choji se pusiese nervioso. Sai solo sacó una barrita de cereal y comenzó a comérsela mirando atentamente el espectáculo.

-Yo te pregunté si pasaba algo entre ustedes, y tú me lo negaste. ¿Qué me vas a decir ahora? ¿Qué me mentiste? ¿Al igual que ella? ¿Qué se metió contigo y se burló de mí?!- arremetió el Uchiha.

-Solo quiero aclararte lo que pasó, y no la culpes solo a ella, yo también tengo responsabilidad en el asunto.

-Parece que te gusta más de lo que me dijiste el otro día.- lo desafío el Uchiha. Shikamaru guardó silencio.- Porque a ti solo te salen los cojones cuando algo o alguien te importa. ¿Qué pretendías imbécil? ¿Quitármela?!

-Ella te ama Sasuke.

-SI, ME AMA TANTO QUE ME ENGAÑÓ CONTIGO Y ME MINTIO!- Le gritó el Uchiha a su compañero.- Sabes qué, me importan una mierda tus excusas, ¿la quieres? Te la regalo, ya no me importa. Has lo que quieras con esa puta.

Sasuke dio media vuelta para meterse al instituto, pero Shikamaru no quería dejar las cosas así.

-Sasuke espera!- Shikamaru iba a ir tras él, pero el Uchiha apareció en un parpadeo detrás del Nara, con su sharingan activado, Shikamaru apenas alcanzó a notar el kunai con el que lo iba a atravesar hasta que alguien lo empujó y vió el mundo rodar. Sintió un leve golpe en la cabeza y al abrir los ojos, pudo ver a su rubio amigo, quién miraba fijamente a Sasuke con un corte en su mejilla.

-Naruto…- expresó el Nara desde el suelo.

-¿Qué mierda haces Sasuke?- Naruto enfrentó a su amigo mientras el corte comenzaba a sangrarle.

Shikamaru sintió una pizca de miedo, definitivamente, Sasuke con aquel sharingan era mil veces más peligroso que Fumiko.

"_Intentó matarme, sin ningún titubeo"_ analizó Shikamaru, "_ Si Naruto no hubiese aparecido, ahora estaría muerto o gravemente herido"_.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar sentirse peor que antes, él sabía muy bien que el sharingan solo se activaba si tenías una experiencia traumática o alguna perdida. Ahora no solo había sido el responsable del despertar del sharingan de Fumiko, sino que también… del de Sasuke.

-¿Qué estas haciendo tú, Naruto?- dijo Sasuke mirando a su rubio amigo.- ¿Ahora te vas a poner de parte de él? ¿También me vas a traicionar?

-Sasuke, entiendo como te sien-

-NO ES VERDAD! TU NO TIENES IDEA DE COMO ME SIENTO NARUTO!- Le gritó Sasuke furioso.- HINATA JAMAS TE HARÍA ESTO! TU TIENES UNA MUJER QUE VALE LA PENA NO COMO YO! QUE ME TUVE QUE ENAMORAR DE ESA MALDITA MUJER!

Shikamaru se puso de pie y se puso al lado de Naruto.

-Sasuke para! No te hace bien esto. No te vuelvas como tu hermana, no pierdas el control.- le pidió Shikamaru.

-¿Culpa de quién será?- dijo irónico Sasuke- ¿De quién será la culpa de que mi hermana Fumiko esté completamente cagada y yo ahora también? ¿Se te ocurre quién, Shikamaru?

El Nara guardó silencio y agachó la cabeza, ahora se sentía más culpable que nunca.

-Sasuke…- lo llamó Naruto.- No culpes a Shikamaru por lo de Fumiko-chan, sabes perfectamente que ellos no iban hacia ningún lado, era una relación tóxica y lo sabes.

-De todas formas, la engañó con Temari.- dijo Sasuke venenosamente. Luego miró a Shikamaru.- Y eso es algo que te perseguirá por siempre, Nara. Y ahora… lo que me hiciste también.

De su mano comenzaron a salir rayos, había invocado su chidori.

Naruto se puso frente a Shikamaru para protegerlo mientras invocaba su rasengan.

-Apártate, Naruto.- amenazó Sasuke.- O no me haré responsable de lo que te pase a ti también.

-Shikamaru es nuestro amigo.- le dijo Naruto sin titubear.- Y lo voy a proteger de quien sea, incluso de ti.

Se abalanzaron hacia el otro en un santiamén.

-Chidori!

-Rasengan!

**En que minuto está cosa se transformó en Naruto Shippuden? Esperen si esto es un fic de Naruto, tiene sentido muahhahaha. **

**Bueno... Quedo la cagada... Tanto Temari como Sasuke se enteraron de todo y sus corazones están más q heridos. Que pasará ahora? Lograrán perdonar tanto a Sakura como a Shikamaru? Y eso... Siquiera Shikamaru logrará sobrevivir a esto? Pk Sasuke esta dispuesto a todo y si le sumamos su Sharingan, kyahhh, hasta yo me pongo nerviosa, dejo en suspenso la pelea de Naruto y Sasuke pk soy mala miahhaha.**

**Rebe: una semana? Por Kami, yo me volví a leer mi fic antes de hacer la temporada dos para que no se me escapara nada y me demore como 3, wow, me siento halagada hahaha, que bueno que te guste y gracias por el comentario :). Ojala te gustara este, y me encanta dejar en intriga es mi especialidad, mua hahaha y bienvenida a mi fic lleno de locura y drama hahaha. Besitos.**

**Y a todos los. Qme leen igual, muchos Besitos y abrazos byebye. **


	10. Capítulo 10: Sangre, sudor y lágrimas

**Holis! Feliz año nuevo! Atrasado pero cuenta, muahahaha, no puedo empezar el año sin actualizar así q aquí viene el capi 10 de nuestra segunda temporada, bueno en lo q nos quedamos de Naruto Shippuden... Ah no verdad que esa es otra historia haha, bueno Naruto y Sasuke se enfrentan por Shikamaru, que raro suena eso... Aunque ni tanto... Haha ya me deschabete, aquí viene el siguiente capi así q enjoy. **

**Hago la advertencia altiro, este capi tiene LEMON, un dulce y triste lemon, snif, ay mejor lloremos al final del capi, con cariño capi con acción y emoción enjoy! Además el título lo dice todo... A llorar! **

**Capítulo 10: Sangre, sudor y lágrimas.**

-Chidori!

-Rasengan!

Ambas esferas estuvieron a punto de colisionar, pero quedaron a centímetros de hacerlo.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto no entendían que había pasado, hasta que notaron que ninguno de los dos podía moverse. Ambos miraron sus pies, sus sombras ahora estaban conectadas con la de Shikamaru, quién luchaba por mantener su jutsu activo.

-Suéltame infeliz.- Sasuke intentó zafarse, pero era inútil, tenía todo su chakra concentrado en su chidori.

-Sasuke, por favor reacciona!- le suplicó Naruto. El pelinegro posó su roja mirada en sus ojos azules.- No vale la pena!

-Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión, Naruto.- le dijo Sasuke sin compasión.- Voy a matar a este infeliz.

-Entonces… tendrás que matarme con él.- le dijo Naruto con toda la seguridad del mundo.

-Eres un imbécil, piensas abandonar a tu familia, a Hinata, por este desgraciado?

-Así soy yo. Ya deberías conocerme. Doy todo por la gente que aprecio.- Naruto no daba pie atrás.- y sabes que haría lo mismo por ti, Sasuke.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por la valentía y la lealtad de su amigo. Naruto deshizo su rasengan al momento que el jutsu de Shikamaru se terminaba por cansancio de éste último, liberando a Sasuke y Naruto. Naruto abrió los brazos dispuesto a recibir de lleno el chidori de Sasuke para proteger a Shikamaru.

-Adelante, Sasuke.- le dijo Naruto sin una pizca de miedo.

-Tsk…- bufó Sasuke mientras deshacía su chidori y sus ojos volvían a la normalidad. Luego miró a su amigo con una semisonrisa.- dobe…

-Hihi.- expresó Naruto contento por haberlo hecho reaccionar. En eso, casi se hizo cuando la figura de Sasuke en un parpadeo lo pasó de largo y apareció frente a Shikamaru.- Sasuke!

El rubio iba a detenerlo, pero Choji lo agarró del brazo.

-Tranquilo, Naruto.- le dijo Choji mientras el rubio miraba nervioso a ese par, quienes se miraban fijamente.

-Agradécele a Naruto.- dijo Sasuke ya más tranquilo.- porque para la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte.

En ese instante, Sasuke pasó de largo a Shikamaru no sin antes provocar que sus brazos chocasen, empujando un poco al Nara. Éste último solo lo quedó mirando mientras se perdía de vista.

-Wow…- los muchachos oyeron a un montón de compañeros que habían presenciado el espectáculo.- ¿Cómo rayos hicieron eso?!

Naruto y Choji no hallaban que decir, pero Sai salió en su ayuda.

-Um, están practicando una obra de Dragon Ball Z.- explicó el pelinegro.- Por eso los rayitos y el kamehame-ha.

La venita de Naruto explotó.

-¿Cómo QUE KAMEHAME-HA?! HAY UNA GRAN DIFERENCIA ENTRE EL KAMEHAME-HA Y MI RASEN- Pero el rubio no pudo seguir hablando ya que Choji le tapó la boca.

La gente lo quedó mirando como tontito mientras que Shikamaru tenía sus pensamientos perdidos. No había punto de comparación, pero le dolía el pensar que si Sasuke estaba a ese nivel de herido, como estaría su amada Temari.

000

Mientras tanto, en Senju, Temari había llegado temprano y al llegar al salón de clases se encontró a Karito recostada en su pupitre, su cabeza yacía entre sus brazos.

-De nada sirve que te hagas la dormida, sé muy bien lo que pretendes, pero no funcionará, te conozco demasiado bien, Karito.- dijo Temari mirando a la castaña. No recibió respuesta.- Digas lo que digas no me convencerás.

Seguía sin respuesta por parte de la castaña. Temari ladeó un poco la cabeza para verificar que efectivamente Karito estaba profundamente dormida. Temari le golpeó el pupitre.

PAF!

-HIIIIIIIHHHHHHH!- Karito pegó el grito al cielo, se llevó su mano al pecho para asegurarse de que su corazón seguía en el mismo sitio y miró a Temari.

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos haces?- preguntó Temari molesta.

-Pues… dormir?- Karito la miró confusa.

-*sigh* Eres increíble.- se quejó Temari mientras iba a sentarse lejos de la castaña.

-De todas formas…- dijo Karito provocando que Temari se detuviese.- …quisiera hablar contigo. Creo que tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente ¿no?

Temari la miró de reojo para analizarla, pero la castaña estaba igual que siempre, de hecho se le podían ver unas leves ojeras, símbolo de que no había descansado lo acostumbrado.

-Te veo en el recreo.- le dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba en el último asiento del salón. En ese instante, comenzaron a llegar los demás alumnos hasta que finalmente, Hinata cruzó el umbral de la puerta junto a Sakura. Ambas miraron a Karito, quién las saludó con un gesto de su mano. Luego los ojos jade de la pelirrosa hicieron contacto con aquellas orbes aguamarina de la que había sido su amiga. El contacto duró menos de 30 segundos hasta que Temari retomó su labor de comenzar a sacar los útiles de su mochila. Sakura se quedó estática mirándola, hasta que Hinata la tiró de la manga para que se sentase a su lado.

-¿Cómo está ella?- le susurró Sakura a Karito.

-Pues golpeó mi pupitre sin ninguna consideración para despertarme y casi muero de un infarto, lo habitual.- dijo Karito como si nada. Esto solo provocó que Sakura comenzara a comerse las uñas.- Tranquila mujer, voy a hablar con ella en el recreo.

En ese instante Lee llegó al salón para comenzar con su clase y las tres chicas guardaron silencio y trataron de prestar atención.

000

En el recreo, Temari había ido al kiosko a comprarse un refresco, agradecía que Karui no la atosigase con preguntas del por qué no se juntaba con sus amigas, sinceramente, no tenía ganas de nada. Le pidió un momento a la pelirroja y se dirigió hacia un árbol que estaba algo apartado del patio.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- dijo la rubia mientras se apoyaba en el tronco.

-Aclararte lo que pasó, si me lo permites claro.- dijo Karito desde la rama de aquel árbol.

-Adelante, pero te advierto que no cambiará nada.- dijo tozuda la rubia mientras se sentaba bajo el árbol. Karito se bajó de éste y se sentó junto a ella. Le explicó todo lo que había ocurrido entre Shikamaru y Sakura y el cómo ella se vió involucrada. No esperaba que Temari perdonara a Shikamaru, puesto que la conocía muy bien, pero por lo menos quería sincerarse completamente con ella.- ¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, eso es todo.- dijo la castaña sin nada más que añadir.

-Bien.- Temari comenzó a levantarse, pero Karito no se lo iba a permitir.

-No te cierres Temari.- le dijo Karito cuando Temari ya había avanzado unos pasos.- No busco que lo perdones, porque eso es asunto entre ustedes dos. Sólo quiero que sepas la verdad, el cómo se dieron las cosas. Sé que mi error fue el no decirte nada, pero sigo firmemente pensando que no me correspondía hacerlo.

-Pero no te costó para nada mentirme ¿no?- Temari se volteó a verla.

-Si me costó Temari. Créeme que fue un largo tema de discusión tanto con Shikamaru como con Sakura.- le explicó la Sarutobi.- pero está bien, si no quieres perdonarme respeto tu decisión, solo quería que no quedara nada inconcluso entre tú y yo. Eres mi amiga Temari, y siempre lo serás aunque no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en tu vida.

-Que exagerada eres.- se quejó la rubia provocando que Karito la mirase sin comprender.- Una cosa es que esté molesta contigo y otra cosa muy distinta es que ya no te considere mi amiga, porque no es así.

-Pero yo creí-

-Pues creíste mal Sarutobi.- la regañó Temari poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.- Así que deja de lloriquear y de meterte en asuntos que no te incumben, preocúpate por tu matrimonio que está a la vuelta de la esquina mejor, baka!

Karito sonrió de lado mientras negaba con la cabeza, mientras que Temari ahogaba una risita.

-No te preocupes, ya lo había pensado.- dijo jocosa la Sarutobi, luego miró a su amiga con un poco más de seriedad.- De todas formas…

Temari la miró enarcando una ceja.

-…deberías hablar con él.- dijo la castaña tragando saliva rogándole a Kamisama que no se enfadara por el comentario.- No creo que sea bueno que dejen las cosas inconclusas.

-*sigh* mujer, ¿de verdad crees que no voy a hablar con él?- expresó Temari con cara de aburrida. Esto al menos tranquilizó a la castaña, pero Temari en parte también quería joderle la onda.- Si voy a terminar con él, tengo que hacerlo en persona, no quiero que quede nada pendiente entre él y yo.

Fue como un balde de agua fría para la castaña, con hielo incluido XD, por lo que no pudo evitar abrir la boca.

-Temari, no te precipites, escúchalo prime- pero Karito se tuvo que silenciar a sí misma al ver como Temari alzaba su dedo índice indicándole que no continuase.

-¿Qué fue lo que te acabo de decir, Sarutobi?- le dijo Temari seriamente.

-Sí, pero…

-¿Entonces, me mentiste de nuevo?- arremató la rubia.

Karito resopló fastidiada, había prometido no meterse, y no era prudente no cumplirlo, menos con Temari.

-Mendokusei…

Temari solo sonrió con malicia por su hazaña, al menos podría mantener calladita a su amiga y no podría salir en la defensa de su ahora ex…

El corazón se le achicó al pensar en él como su exnovio ahora, puesto que el amor que sentía por él seguía intacto y eso le molestaba bastante, sabía muy bien que Karito estaba al tanto de ello, pero no quería que se lo recalcara. Ya había tomado una decisión y nada ni nadie la iba a convencer de lo contrario.

000

Sakura se sentía algo incómoda con la situación y le había pedido a Hinata que fueran al baño. Temari, quién ya había terminado su conversación con Karito y se devolvía hacia donde estaba Karui, vio al par entrar al baño, por lo que se dirigió hacia allá, puesto que no solo tenía que aclarar las cosas con Shikamaru sino que también con ella. Al oír la voz de Hinata, no pudo evitar parar en seco justo en la puerta del baño.

-No puedes seguir así con Temari, Sakura.- oía que la peliazul la regañaba.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- se quejó la pelirrosa.

-Hablar! Eso es lo que tienen que hacer, no seas cobarde Sakura! Tienes que decirle que lo de Shikamaru-kun fue un error.

-Es que no fue un error Hinata…- se sinceró Sakura dejando boquiabierta a su amiga.- Lo que sentí por Shikamaru fue real. Puede que sea verdad lo que dicen tú y Karito, que es algo que vengo arrastrando del pasado, pero da igual! Mis sentimientos hacia él son sinceros y pude sentirlo cada vez que estaba con él. Me sentía culpable no lo niego, pero arrepentida no, Hinata. Sé que la otra vez te dije que estaba arrepentida de haberlo besado, pero en realidad… no es así, lo siento.

Hinata resopló fastidiada y Sakura al alzar la mirada para ver a su amiga, se le vino el mundo abajo al ver a Temari detrás de ella. Hinata al ver la cara de terror de la Haruno se volteó para poner casi la misma cara al ver a la rubia de Suna. La rubia miraba fijamente a la pelirrosa quién también le sostenía la mirada. Hinata trató de acercarse a Temari, pero ésta la rechazó.

-No te me acerques, Hinata.- amenazó la rubia sin dejar de mirar a la Haruno.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse pésimo al ver el rostro de su amiga Temari, quién reflejaba tristeza pura a través de sus ojos sin brillo.

-Temari…- Sakura comenzó a acercarse a ella.- por favor escúchame. Hay cosas que tú no entiendes…

-No Sakura… no lo entiendo y sinceramente, no quiero entenderlo tampoco.- Temari estaba más que decepcionada de la pelirrosa, si tenía ganas de aclarar las cosas con ella, se habían ido literalmente por el inodoro.

-Temari.- intercedió Hinata.- Sé que no debo meterme, pero por lo menos… creo que deberías escuchar a Sakura.

-Sí, te voy a escuchar, pero antes respóndeme algo.- dijo la rubia acercándose a la pelirrosa.- Dime Sakura, ¿esto era lo que querías? ¿Hasta aquí querías llegar?

-Temari, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.- en los ojos jade de la pelirrosa comenzaron a surgir lágrimas.- Yo nunca quise hacerte daño…

-Pero lo hiciste Sakura!- Temari no pudo evitar que la voz se le quebrara.- Ya no importan las razones, da lo mismo que tú y Shikamaru me den mil explicaciones, el daño ya está hecho!

-Temari por favor, perdóname…

-Que caso tiene Sakura? ¿Qué caso tiene que los perdone si ya nada volverá a ser como antes? Ya no confió en ti, y menos en él.- dijo Temari sincera y dolida.- Todo el cariño que te tenía lo hiciste añicos, Sakura. Sinceramente hablando, no quiero volver a tener nada que ver contigo.

Temari se dio media vuelta dando por finalizada la conversación, pero Sakura no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

-Shikamaru te ama Temari!- le gritó la Haruno a la rubia, quién paró en seco.- Sé que nos equivocamos, y sé que no estoy arrepentida de lo que hice, pero no es el caso de él, Temari. Él está sufriendo y-

-ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA!- Temari, furiosa, golpeó el vidrio del baño con su puño partiéndolo en mil pedazos. Tanto Hinata como Sakura tuvieron que alejarse para no cortarse con algo.- ¿Qué crees que yo ando feliz por la vida?! ¿El saber que el hombre que amo y que mi mejor amiga me traicionaron?!

-Temari tranquilízate- trató de saltar Hinata, pero Temari no le dio tregua.

-No Hinata! Ya es hora de poner en su lugar a esta mocosa!- bramó Temari provocando que Sakura la mirase.- ¿Qué?! ¿Por qué mierda me miras con esa cara, Sakura?! ¿Por qué no quieres aceptar la realidad en que vives? Te equivocaste! Deja de ser una cobarde de mierda y acepta las consecuencias!

-Deja de hacerte la niñita sufrida, Temari!- la encaró Sakura, molesta por el comentario de la rubia.- Si crees que eres la única que está sufriendo, pues estás mal! Yo he estado pésimo desde ese día y lo más seguro es que Shikamaru también!

-Hmp, te olvidaste de Sasuke.- le recalcó Temari.- ¿O ya le hiciste una cajita de cartón en el closet de tus ex?

A Hinata casi le dio infarto cuando vió tres shurikens volar directo hacia Temari, quién reaccionó casi a la velocidad de la luz al invocar su abanico y mandar una ráfaga de viento que desvió los shurikens, pero mandó a Sakura a volar junto con todo el baño. Hinata se resguardó en un cubículo, jamás pensó que aquella ráfaga fuese tan fuerte al punto de destrozar el lugar.

-SHANNAROOO!- Sakura salió de los escombros mandándolos a volar a pura emanación de chakra. En ese instante, la pelirrosa arremetió contra la rubia, quién comenzó a lanzarle shurikens que la Haruno esquivó sin problemas y sin parar de avanzar hacia ella. Dio un salto hacia el aire para propinarle una patada llena de chakra.- Toma esto!

Temari la esquivó de milagro saltando hacia atrás, pero el suelo no pudo opinar lo mismo. La patada de la Haruno dejó una enorme grieta.

Los alumnos de Senju comenzaron a aglomerarse formando un círculo entre las féminas quienes se miraban sin compasión, con ganas de matarse la una a la otra. Hinata, quién se acercó a la multitud miraba intranquila el duelo.

-Ya basta Sakura.- le dijo Temari a la muchacha.- Esta es una pelea inútil.

-Hmp, ¿qué pasa?- se burló Sakura.- ¿Ya te dio miedo?

-No, pero no quiero lastimarte en serio.

-Pues que pena por ti, porque yo no me pienso contener!- Sakura se abalanzó hacia Temari con puño en alto, pero la rubia se defendió extendiendo su abanico para bloquear el ataque de Sakura.- Nani?

La pelirrosa jamás creyó que el objeto fuese tan duro. ¿Cómo mierda Temari lo levantaba como si nada? No tuvo tiempo para seguir razonando porque la rubia no le dio tregua y saltó por encima de su abanico para arrojarle tres kunais explosivos, a lo que Sakura rápidamente los esquivó saltando hacia atrás, alejándose de la rubia y su abanico.

-¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?- Karito llegó a la escena y casi se cayó de espaldas al ver a Temari y Sakura enfrentarse.

-Karito haz algo por favor! Detenlas! Terminarán matándose!- le suplicó Hinata a la castaña.

La Sarutobi miró la escena y si tuvo ganas de parar aquel encuentro sin sentido, pero al cruzar su mirada con la de Temari supo que era una mala idea.

-No puedo.- dijo la castaña sin más.

-¿Qué?! Pero… ¿por qué?!- Hinata no entendía el actuar de su amiga.

-Prometí no interferir en este asunto, lo siento Hinata.- dijo la Sarutobi resignada. Luego miró de reojo a su nerviosa amiga.- Si no quieres ver esto, te sugiero que te marches. Esto no va a terminar bien y lo sabes.

Hinata no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, ver a sus dos amigas en esta situación le partía el corazón.

-Destrozaré ese abanico!- Sakura acumuló chakra en su puño y fue directo hacia el abanico de Temari para hacerlo añicos, pero la rubia fue más rápida y se impulsó con éste para propinarle una patada a la pelirrosa en plena cara y mandarla a volar.

Sakura rodó por el suelo, pero se levantó la instante, solo para recibir de sopetón una ráfaga emitida por el abanico de Temari. La pelirrosa infundió su cuerpo en chakra para defenderse mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho para resistir el impacto. Lamentablemente, Temari no le dio tregua y tuvo que esquivar su ataque saltando hacia arriba. Temari comenzó a arremeter con ataques combinados entre patadas y golpes con su abanico que Sakura lograba bloquear con sus brazos infundidos en chakra. Temari trató de golpearla nuevamente con su abanico, pero Sakura logró esquivarlo agachándose, lo que le dio la oportunidad perfecta para patear el arma de la rubia y dejarla indefensa. Ahora Sakura comenzó a arremeter, por lo que Temari se puso a la defensiva para bloquear los ataques de la pelirrosa. En ese instante, Sakura le lanzó una patada llena de chakra que Temari bloqueó con sus brazos, pero de todas formas la mandó unos metros atrás. Temari sacó un kunai y saltó hacia la posición de Sakura, quién la esquivó y cuando justo iba a propinarle una patada la rubia le lanzó su kunai que más encima venía con premio. Sakura nuevamente se infundió en chakra para soportar la explosión, pero eso no evitó que la mandara directo hacia una pared.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que la knockeó de inmediato. Cayó de bruces al suelo y todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos. Temari, quién aterrizó cerca de la inconsciente chica, se dispuso a ir a auxiliarla.

-Se acabó…- dijo Hinata triste por la derrota de su amiga.

-No… esto apenas empieza.- dijo Karito seria.

En ese instante, Sakura le dio un puñetazo a Temari en plena cara desde su lateral derecho. La rubia se sobó su ahora hinchada mejilla y miró de reojo el lugar dónde estaba la inconsciente Sakura para ver un tronco ocupando aquel sitio.

-Te he visto pelear.- comenzó a decir Sakura.- Conozco tu estilo de pelea y las técnicas que usas. Así que no me sorprendes en nada!

Temari solo la miraba sin emitir sonido alguno. Los alumnos de Senju estaban en un silencio sepulcral mirando atentos la pelea.

-Ino…- Tenten le susurró a su amiga, quién le prestó atención.- ¿Tú sabes por qué mierda están peleando?

-No lo sé Tenten, no lo sé…- mintió Ino nerviosa, le había prometido a Temari no contar lo que había pasado entre ella, Shikamaru y Sakura, pero no podía evitar el sentirse nerviosa por el bienestar de ambas amigas.

Temari sonrió altanera sin quitarle la mirada a Sakura.

-Te ves confiada.- dijo la Sabaku no- Aunque no te servirá de nada conocer cada una de mis habilidades y ataques. La diferencia de niveles sigue igual.

Temari se abalanzó hacia Sakura con su puño lleno de chakra al igual que la pelirrosa. Ambos puños chocaron y una onda de chakra inundó el lugar provocando que los cuadernos y mochilas de los estudiantes presentes salieran disparados.

Temari y Sakura salieron disparadas hacia atrás por el onda de chakra, pero la rubia logró estabilizarse más rápido que la Haruno y de esta forma logró abalanzarse sobre la pelirrosa para deslizarse por debajo de ella y propinarle una patada hacia arriba que mandó a Sakura hacia el cielo. Temari saltó para rematar a la pelirrosa de una sola patada, pero Sakura logró estabilizarse y caer de pie. Temari se dio impulso con una pared de un edificio para lanzarse hacia Sakura con su puño bañado en chakra. Sakura con su propio puño, golpeó el piso para levantar un pedazo de éste y defenderse del ataque de Temari, quién finalmente terminó destrozando el peñasco. Se levantó una nube de polvo, por lo que la rubia, por precaución saltó fuera de ésta por si Sakura hacía algún movimiento. La pelirrosa emergió de los escombros y miró fijamente a Temari. Respiraba agitado, estaba a su límite.

-Es suficiente, Sakura.- trató de tranquilizarla Temari.- No quiero que llegues al límite de ya no poder más, podrías lastimar tu cuerpo seriamente. No vale la pena.

-Tú…- comenzó a decir la Haruno.- crees que eres más fuerte que yo, y talvez lo seas, pero no has visto todo de mí… Temari.

Sakura miró fijamente a su contrincante y de su frente se asomó una especie de rombo.

-Pero que- Temari quedó impactada al ver a Sakura, pero más que nada sentir como su flujo de chakra aumentaba considerablemente.

-No puede ser…- Ino quedó con la boca abierta al ver aquella técnica.

_"Ya lo acumulé, por fin puedo liberarlo!"_ pensó Sakura mientras que de aquel rombo emergían unas rayas negras que cubrieron el rostro de la muchacha.

-Karito… ¿qué le pasa a Sakura?- Hinata se asustó al ver la cara de su amiga.

-Que me parta un rayo…- se dijo para sí la Sarutobi.

-Ino, ¿Qué le sucede a Sakura?- preguntó inquieta Tenten a su amiga.

-Es…- comenzó a decir Ino.-… el byakugo no in!

Karito y Hinata miraron a Ino de reojo, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a Sakura.

-Tal parece… que la situación cambió y no a favor de Temari…- anunció Ino preocupada.

Por su parte, Temari aprovechó de recuperar su abanico y ponerse a la defensiva con él.

-¿Qué significa esto, Sakura?- preguntó perpleja su examiga.

-Se llama Byakugo no in.- explicó Sakura.- es un sello que se forma luego de reunir chakra por un lapso prolongado de tiempo. Al liberarlo puedes aumentar notoriamente tanto tus capacidades físicas como espirituales, aumentando la potencia de las técnicas del usuario. Y lo mejor de todo es que lo llevo acumulando desde los doce años.

Karito casi se fue de espaldas al escuchar aquello. Eso quería decir que la Haruno llevaba cinco años acumulando chakra, esto definitivamente no pintaba bien.

-Eso es imposible!- expresó Temari sin poder concebirlo.- Si fuese así deberías tener…

-…un excelente manejo del chakra.- terminó la frase la Haruno.- y lo tengo, ¿por qué crees que Tsunade-sama se tomó la molestia de enseñármelo?

Temari tragó saliva, una técnica proveniente de ese monstruo de mujer no podía significar nada bueno.

-Así que prepárate Temari.- anunció Sakura.- porque no me echaré para atrás!

Temari, lanzó rápidamente una bomba de humo para evitar que Sakura se le acercase, pero…

-DE NADA SERVIRÁ!- Sakura alzó su puño para mandar a volar a Temari provocando que chocase contra la pared y la partiese en dos. Sakura miró su lateral derecho y se abalanzó hacia allá.- NO ESCAPARÁS!

Destrozó el piso con su puño, ya que Temari logró esquivar el ataque de milagro. Todo el mundo miró a la otra Temari en el piso para ver cómo se transformaba en un tronco. Temari iba a abrir su abanico para mandarle una ráfaga de viento a Sakura, pero lo tuvo que utilizar para bloquear la tremenda patada que le propinó la pelirrosa. La rubia salió disparada metros atrás, pero logró caer de pie. Sakura le apareció por detrás y quiso golpearla, pero Temari logró nuevamente esquivarla. Sakura iba nuevamente a golpearla, pero Temari la golpeó en el estómago con la punta de su abanico, el impacto fue tal que Sakura salió disparada varios metros atrás, rodando por el suelo. Al detenerse, intentó ponerse de pie, pero no pudo evitar escupir sangre. El golpe de Temari había sido fuerte.

-Sakura!- chilló preocupada Ino al ver el estado de la pelirrosa.

-Esto es una masacre.- expresó preocupada Hinata.

-Sakura, es suficiente.- Temari dejó a un lado su abanico y se acercó a ayudar a la Haruno. Cuando estuvo a un metro de ella, Sakura rápidamente la golpeó en el estómago sacándole todo el aire y la agarró del cuello para zamparla en el suelo.

Todo el mundo guardó silencio. Hinata tenía las manos en la boca, ya no podía hablar de la conmoción y Karito no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-*pant* *pant*, te dije… que no me subestimaras…Temari…- Sakura miró fijamente a su amiga, quién estaba en el suelo en medio de un enorme cráter que se había formado con el impacto del ataque.- Gracias al byakugo no in puedo regenerarme hasta de una estocada…

-Hmp… un golpe bajo…- dijo Temari en el suelo.

Todos estaban sin palabras, no podían creer como Sakura había dado vuelta el duelo por completo.

-Sakura ganó…- expresó Hinata sin poder creerlo, luego miró a Karito quién no emitía comentario alguno, solo miraba fijamente a las dos muchachas.

-Siempre luchas hasta el final Temari, y sé muy bien de lo que eres capaz.- dijo la pelirrosa mientras su rostro volvía a la normalidad y sacaba un kunai apuntándolo hacia Temari.-…pero esto se acabó, yo gané.

De los ojos de Temari se escaparon unas pequeñas lágrimas que dejaron perpleja a Sakura.

-Sabes que es lo más triste de todo, Sakura?- dijo Temari sin dejar de mirarla.- que a pesar de que me preocupé por ti, nunca bajé la guardia, porque ya no confió en ti…

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par mientras que aquella Temari que apuntaba desaparecía.

-Pero que- La pelirrosa no podía creerlo, pero donde estaba…

_"El abanico!"_ la Haruno no alcanzó ni a voltear la vista, ya que la Temari real agarró su abanico, concentró todo su chakra y mandó una enorme ráfaga de viento hacia la pelirrosa, quién no alcanzó a esquivarla y le dio de lleno. Sakura fue atrapada por aquella ráfaga y Temari alzó su abanico para que tanto el vortex como la Haruno se desviaran hacia el cielo.

_"Perdoname, Sakura…"_

-Onda de tornado!- Temari agitó su abanico hacia el suelo lo cual provocó que aquel vortex se dirigiera directo hacia éste con la Haruno en el medio. La mayoría de los alumnos se taparon los ojos en el momento en que el cuerpo de la pelirrosa hizo impacto con el suelo. Una enorme nube de humo y escombros inundaron el lugar. Temari, con cautela, esperó a que el humo se disipara y se acercó al cráter para ver a la Haruno en medio de éste.

Era verdad, su inicio no había sido el mejor…

_"-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó la rubia antes de retirarse._

_ -Sakura, ¿y tú?_

_ -Temari. Adiós y gracias.- dijo finalmente Temari retirándose. Yakumo y Kyo se despidieron de ella, mientras que Karito se despedía un poco nerviosa por la travesura de su amiga._

_ \- Adiós linda, que te vaya bien!.- se despidió sonriente Sakura._

Sinceramente, jamás creyó que se llevaría bien con esa mocosa caprichosa…

_-Quería hablarte sobre lo que pasó el otro día. El bus que me dijiste que tomara me llevó al otro lado de Konoha.- dijo duramente la rubia y molesta. Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca en un gesto de "sorpresa", Hinata simplemente movía la cabeza hacia los lados y Karito miraba a Sakura de forma acusadora._

…pero el destino se encargaría de lo contrario.

_\- Oigan depravados!- dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos.- Dejenla ir o se las verán conmigo._

_ Los chicos se voltearon a ver de dónde provenía la voz, Sakura se sorprendió al ver de quién se trataba. "¿Temari?" se dijo mentalmente la pelirrosa._

El inicio de su amistad…

_\- Espera Temari!- le dijo la pelirrosa, Temari se giró a verla.- Um... si quieres... puedes pasar a tomar té, en agradecimiento por lo que hiciste hoy por mí._

_ \- No es necesario Sakura, no te sientas en deuda conmigo._

_ \- Pues insisto! No me gusta deberle nada a nadie.- dijo la chica con las manos en las caderas.- Además, es aburrido estar sola, mi viejo y mi hermano llegan tarde y... mi sirvienta se fue en una cita._

_Temari enarcó una ceja, ¿por qué de repente le contaba cosas tan intimas? ¿Acaso sería una treta?_

_ \- Ay! no me mires así! No es una treta si es lo que estás pensando! Es en buena onda._

_ -*sigh* bien supongo que no me hará mal tomar té contigo.- dijo la rubia resignada. Sakura simplemente sonrió y entró junto a Temari a su casa_.

Juntas, en las buenas y en las malas…

_-Ya, ya, calmémonos mejor.- dijo contenta la pelirrosa.- ¿Quiénes son las Nuevas Reinas de Konoha?!_

_ -NOSOTRAS!- Chillaron las cuatro juntas._

_ -¿Quiénes van a hacer arder Will of Fire?!_

_ -NOSOTRAS!_

_ -¿Quiénes son las mejores de Konoha?!_

_ -NOSOTRAS! WOOHOOO!_

Conociendo cada detalle de la otra…

_-Tú definitivamente quieres sal.- dijo la pelirrosa._

_ -¿Qué?!- Temari no comprendió la pregunta._

_ -Ay Temari! Eres mayor que yo y aún así tan inocente? ¿Para que te vistes así de provocativa? Si ya tienes retenido a tu hombre. Es obvio lo que tu cuerpo quiere…_

_ Temari se sonrojó a morir al entender a su amiga._

…y apoyándose siempre…

_-¿Estás preocupada por Sasuke?- le preguntó Temari._

_ -Sí, no puedo evitarlo Temari, sé que es por las chicas y por Naruto y Gaara, pero… no puedo evitar sentirme así… con… miedo… miedo a no volverlo a ver._

_ Temari se acercó a ella y puso su mano en su hombro._

_ -Te entiendo.- dijo Temari mirándola.- Yo no solo tengo la angustia del estado de Shikamaru, sino que también el saber que mis dos hermanos no podrían regresar. Te entiendo._

_ Sakura abrazó a Temari mientras una pequeña lágrima resbalaba por su rostro. Volvió a mirar por la ventana hacia el cielo azul, solo rogando porque todos volvieran sanos y salvos._

…su valiosa amistad…

Sakura estaba consciente, mirando fijamente a Temari, pero no podía moverse.

-Esperaste a que desactivara el Byakugo no in…- dijo acusadora la pelirrosa.- ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Acaso intentabas matarme o qué?

-Una persona con un gran manejo del chakra como tú instintivamente se protegería…- explicó Temari.- si no hubiese sido así, créeme que no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

-¿y cómo puedes estar tan segura… que alcanzaría a reaccionar?

-Porque te conozco Sakura.

-PATRAÑAS!- Chilló la pelirrosa.- TÚ NO ME CONOCES! NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ! TE HACES LA SANTA, PERO ERES TAN PERRA COMO YO TEMARI!

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de aquellos ojos jade y no quisieron parar.

-Tranquilizate.- le pidió la rubia.- Ahora estás con tu propio chakra y si te alteras vas a gastar lo poco que te queda…

-Tú lo sabías ¿no? Sabías que no tenía oportunidad contra ti… maldita Sabaku no Temari…- lloraba la muchacha.- la que siempre obtiene todo lo que quiere… por la que todos los hombres se derriten… la que nunca pierde… tú a lo único que viniste a Konoha fue a quitarme todo… mi popularidad… los chicos… mis amigas… y lograste lo que yo nunca pude en toda la maldita secundaria… enamorarlo…

-Sakura tú…

-SÍ SABAKU NO TEMARI, ME DAS ENVIDIA Y QUE?! ALGUNA VEZ TE DETUVISTE A PENSAR EN ESO?!- Le gritó la Haruno.- Sé que no tengo perdón por lo que te hice, pero te lo vuelvo a reafirmar, no me arrepiento. El por fin haber logrado que me mirara es más valioso para mi que nuestra superflua amistad!

-¿ESO FUE PARA TI?!- Le gritó la rubia.- ¿UNA SUPERFLUA AMISTAD?!

Sakura la quedó mirando.

-Eres una imbécil, ¿lo sabías?- los ojos de Temari nuevamente se volvieron llorosos.- Yo nunca te juzgué Sakura, incluso cuando no nos llevábamos bien. Por eso cuando nos volvimos amigas… fui feliz porque había encontrado a una excelente amiga, una mujer decidida, sin pelos en la lengua, que no existía nada más importante para ella que la amistad… Yo jamás en mis 20 años de vida tuve una amiga de verdad Sakura… siempre era lo mismo, envidia, envidia y más envidia… Tú, Hinata y Karito son mis mejores amigas, las únicas que he tenido, y a las cuales les entregué toda mi confianza, en especial a ti.

Hinata no paraba de llorar mientras que Karito solo se mordía el labio inferior aguantándose.

-pero bueno… fue mi error ser tan ingenua…- dijo Temari finalmente.- al final… no puedes confiar en nadie.

Temari miró de reojo tanto a Karito como a Hinata, luego volvió su vista a Sakura.

-No me interesa la popularidad, ni los chicos, ni tus amigas…- le dijo finalmente Temari.- puedes quedarte con todo eso, ya que es tan importante para ti, y también… puedes quedarte con Shikamaru. Ya no me importa.

Todo el mundo se quedó con la boca abierta con ese último comentario de la rubia y por fin comprendieron el motivo de aquella disputa.

Temari se dio media vuelta, tomó nuevamente su abanico para colocárselo en la espalda.

-Haz lo que quieras con él, Sakura.- dijo la rubia sin voltear a verla.- Yo voy a seguir mi vida. Adiós, amiga.

Temari desapareció de la vista de todos y en ese instante Hinata fue de inmediato a auxiliar a Sakura, Karito la siguió y mientras la ayudaban los alumnos de Senju comenzaron a dispersarse, sin poder creer lo que habían presenciado. Ino estaba consternada y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se empañasen también.

-Oye Ino.- le dijo Tenten a su amiga.- ¿Qué mierda tiene tu amigo Shikamaru que pone a todas las tipas así?

-No es gracioso Tenten.- dijo molesta la rubia mientras volvía al salón de clases, ya que el timbre había sonado.

000

-¿Arresto domiciliario?!- a Mikoto casi se le cayó el pelo cuando Fugaku le contó lo que había hecho Fumiko durante el tiempo en que la pelinegra se había ido de viaje a casa de su madre.

-Creeme que casi tuve que rogarle al juez.- explicó Fugaku molesto.- él quería mandarla a la cárcel, pero tanto Itachi como yo movimos nuestras influencias para que la dejaran con arresto domiciliario por 6 meses.

-6 meses?!- Mikoto no lo podía creer.

-Era eso o un año en la cárcel.- dijo el hombre.- al menos también conseguimos que se puede reducir si tiene buena conducta.

-Por Kami, esta niñita me va a sacar canas verdes lo juro!- Mikoto se sentó en el sofá mientras se sobaba las sienes. Fugaku se sentó a su lado.

-Cariño, me preocupa Fumiko.- dijo el patriarca de los Uchiha seriamente.- No lo sé, siento que ya no es la misma muchacha de antes, creo… que necesita ayuda.

-¿Qué tipo de ayuda?- Mikoto lo miró suspicaz.

-Bueno… tu sabes, ayuda psiquiátrica.

-Mi hija no esta loca!

-Yo no dije eso Mikoto, pero ha cambiado y lo sabes.- alegó el hombre.- esa obsesión que tiene por el niño Nara no es sana Mikoto, le está afectando la mente y su juicio.

Mikoto solo guardó silencio, pues su esposo tenía razón.

-Pensé que se le pasaría, como suele pasar con cualquier pareja que termina una relación, pero Fumiko, no puede superarlo.

-No creo que no pueda superarlo, simplemente no quiere aceptarlo.- razonó el patriarca de los Uchiha. Mikoto tuvo que secarse unas lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por su rostro.- Mira, hagamos esto, talvez el que esté encerrada le sirva para meditar un poco y darse algo de tiempo a sí misma, pero si sigue así, yo creo que vamos a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto cariño.

Mikoto miró a su marido y asintió. Ella tampoco quería aceptarlo del todo, aceptar que su niña, su hermosa e inteligente hija, con un futuro por delante; se estuviese hundiendo en su propia obsesión al punto de convertirla en una persona despiadada y dispuesta a lastimar a quién fuera por lograr su cometido, incluso si fuese su propia sangre.

-¿cómo está Sasuke?- preguntó Mikoto por su hijo menor.

-Mejor, él no nos ha dicho nada en todo caso. Itachi le sonsacó lo que ocurrió a Naruto. Estuvo bastante mal ese día, pero por lo menos tuvo el apoyo de él.

-Eso me alegra.- dijo Mikoto melancólica mientras su marido le tomaba la mano.

-Sasuke es un muchacho fuerte, lo superará, estoy seguro de ello.

-Sí, lo sé. Arigato, anata…

000

Al día siguiente, Temari estaba en el baño maquillándose un poco aquel moretón para que no se le notase tanto, no quería que Kushina se lo viese nuevamente, porque cada vez que lo hacía pegaba el grito al cielo. Y hablando de eso…

-Ay por Kami, como te dejó esa niñita!- exclamó Kushina al entrar al baño y ver a la rubia ocultando su herida.

-Tranquila Kushina, no me duele nada, solo se nota nada más.- dijo despreocupada la muchacha mientras terminaba de maquillarse.

-Debería hablar seriamente con Mebuki.- insistió Kushina. Luego miró a su ahijada.- Ay pero mira como te dejó tu carita!

-No soy una niña Kushina, además, yo tampoco me porté muy bien con ella, la dejé con un horrible dolor de espaldas.- decía la rubia mientras se colocaba un poco de labial.

A Kushina le pareció raro que se maquillara tanto.

-¿Vas a algún lado que te arreglas tanto?- preguntó suspicaz la Uzumaki.

-Tengo que resolver un asunto.- dijo la rubia con semblante serio.

-¿Vas a ver a Shikamaru?!- preguntó Kushina llevándose las manos a la boca. Temari la miró perpleja y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.- Ay mi niña! Que bueno! Para que por fin se puedan arreglar! De verdad que esto de hacerse la Ley del Hielo lo encuentro tan infantil mi niña, por Kami. Yo no quise meterme obviamente para no incomodarte, pero que bueno que tomaste la iniciativa amor, sí, los hombres son idiotas, pero bueno… es lo que hay mi vida.

-Voy a terminar definitivamente con él, Kushina.- expresó cortante la Sabaku no.

-¿Qué…?- Kushina quedó paralizada con esa afirmación.- Pero Temari, no te precipites. Primero hablen y después-

-No es una decisión que tomé a la ligera Kushina.- la interrumpió la rubia.- Durante ese tiempo en que según tú nos hicimos la "Ley del Hielo", yo lo utilicé para meditar y reflexionar sobre que iba a hacer con mi relación con él… y ya tomé una decisión.

Kushina no hallaba que decir, ya que intentar convencer a su ahijada una vez que se le metía algo en la cabeza era como querer mover una montaña. Se sintió triste y apenada por su pequeña, ya que sabía perfectamente que su corazón estaba roto, y la entendía perfectamente.

-Temari.- la llamó seriamente la pelirrosa.- No te cierres, yo cometí ese error con Minato y sufrí mucho por ello. Sé que eres joven, puedes conocer millones de muchachos más adelante, pero… yo sé que lo amas, de la misma forma en que yo amo a Minato, es por eso que no quiero que sufras Temari. Dale por lo menos la oportunidad de que te explique lo que sucedió.

-Ya tengo más que claro lo que sucedió Kushina.

-Pero no tienes su versión, y esa es la más importante Temari, sabes que no te va a mentir.

-Ese es el problema Kushina, no tengo la certeza de ello.- Temari dio por finalizado el tema y guardó sus cosas para salir del baño. En ese instante, en un movimiento torpe, a Temari se le cayeron sus objetos y terminaron esparcidos por el suelo.- Aish, que torpe!

Temari comenzó a recoger sus cosas junto con Kushina, quien le ayudó de inmediato.

-Mi vida, ¿segura que estás bien?- preguntó preocupada la mujer por la falta de cuidado de su ahijada.

-Sí, Kushina, no sé ando como con mi chakra desalineado.- expresó la chica mientras agarraba su lápiz labial. Kushina la miró atenta.- Debe ser por todo lo que está pasando. Bueno, ahora sí, adiós Kushina. No me esperes a cenar.

Kushina se quedó estática mirando dónde había desaparecido la rubia y solo rezó a Kamisama que las cosas con Shikamaru se resolvieran.

-Por favor Kamisama, haz que se abuenen por favor…

000

Ya en la tarde, Sakura trataba de descansar, no había sufrido lesiones mayores, y para ese entonces solo le quedaba un leve dolor de espaldas. Temari había tenido razón, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, su cuerpo por instinto se había protegido utilizando todo su chakra, y debido a eso la pelirrosa salió prácticamente ilesa de aquel enorme ataque de la rubia de Suna. En ese instante, la madre de Sakura se asomó por la puerta.

-Sakura, una de tus amigas vino a verte.- anunció la rubia.

-Dile que pase.- dijo sin más la pelirrosa. Pasó menos de un minuto y alguien entró por su puerta. La pelirrosa comenzó a reincorporarse con algo de dificultad.

-Disculpa mujer, pero después de lo de ayer estoy ape- pero Sakura se quedó de piedra al ver quién era la amiga que estaba en la puerta de su habitación.

-Hola Sakura.- saludó Temari con algo de incomodidad, el moretón en su mejilla izquierda casi ni se notaba con el maquillaje. La pelirrosa comenzó a buscar con la vista la salida más cercana por si tenía que huir. Temari pudo notar esto.- Relájate, no vine a rematarte ni nada por el estilo.

-Entonces…- dijo Sakura un poco más relajada, pero aún alerta.

-Primero que todo, quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer, fue imprudente de mi parte el haberte lastimado así. Lo siento…- dijo Temari desviando un poco la mirada.- pero bueno, iré al grano. Vine a que hagamos una tregua.

-¿Tregua?

-Sí, por lo menos hasta el matrimonio de Karito.- explicó la rubia.- Creo que tanto a ti y a mí nos debería dar vergüenza como la hemos tratado. Su matrimonio es mañana y lo único que hemos hecho tú y yo es estresarla y meterla… en este lío. Sinceramente, no me gustaría que el día de su matrimonio no fuesen sus mejores amigas. Ella no se lo merece, el drama que tenemos tú y yo no le concierne a ella. ¿Me entiendes?

-Sí…- dijo Sakura apenada por todos los problemas que le causó a su amiga.

-Entonces…- Temari alzó su mano.- Tregua hasta el matrimonio?

Sakura miró a Temari, luego a su mano alzada y la muchacha tomó ésta en acuerdo con el trato.

-Tregua hasta el matrimonio.- repitió la Haruno. Una vez que separaron sus manos, Temari agradeció por haberla escuchado y cuando disponía a irse Sakura la detuvo.

-Temari.- la llamó Sakura, la rubia se volteó a verla.- lo siento… todo lo que te dije ayer… yo…

-Descuida Sakura.- la cortó Temari.- Sólo, dejemos atrás aquel percance, de acuerdo? Ya que… ninguna de las dos está muy de acuerdo con lo que ocurrió. Sin rencores.

-Sin rencores…- repitió Sakura, luego añadió. - Vas a la fiesta de Karui?

-No, no tengo ánimos, y tú?

-Tampoco...- no quiso seguir indagando ya que era obvio que no se había arreglado para ir a verla a ella, así que sacó la conclusión de que si no iba a la fiesta de Karui, era obvio que iba a ver a Shikamaru.

-Descansa entonces, hasta mañana.- Temari le dio una débil sonrisa y luego desapareció por la puerta. Ambas sabían que ya no podían volver sobre sus pasos y cambiar el pasado, puede que ya no fuesen amigas y talvez nunca lo volverían a ser, pero por lo menos ambas se dieron cuenta que el cariño y el respeto que alguna vez se tuvieron seguía allí, esperando talvez por una segunda oportunidad, pero que solo el tiempo decidiría…

000

Shikamaru miraba el techo de su habitación, solo habían pasado tres días, pero él sentía que había sido una eternidad. Cada minuto sin ella se hacía eterno. Había ideado mil y una formas en su cabeza de hablar con ella, de explicarle todo, pero al final las terminaba desechando todas. Había pensado simplemente en aparecerse por su departamento, pero de seguro ni Kankuro ni Gaara lo dejarían entrar y eso, si lo hacían, ella de seguro no querría hablar con él. Entrar de sorpresa a su cuarto no era opción, de seguro lo mataba. Utilizar su jutsu para paralizarla antes de que reaccionara y lo escuchara, no, eso no era correcto.

-Estoy jodido no importa lo que haga…- anunció el pelinegro en voz alta con un deje de fastidio. En eso tocaron el timbre. Shikamaru se levantó perezosamente ya que sabía que era el único que estaba en el departamento. Naruto, a pesar de que ya había vuelto al departamento, se había ido junto con Hinata, Lee y Karito a la fiesta de Karui, a quién Choji iba a celebrarle su cumpleaños en su casa. Él por supuesto no tenía ánimos de ir, por lo que se disculpó con Choji y se quedó en el departamento. Cuando abrió la puerta, sin siquiera pensar en quién podría ser ni preguntar tampoco, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al verla a ella…

-Hola…- lo saludó sin más la rubia. Shikamaru se quedó sin habla, ¿de verdad esto estaba pasando? ¿ O estaba soñando?

-Temari…- fue todo lo que pudo balbucear. Tenía a su princesa enfrente de él. Después de esos horribles tres días sin verla, estaba allí, mirándolo fijamente, como analizándolo. Shikamaru no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, por lo que se puso más rígido de lo que estaba.

-Me dijiste que me explicarías todo este fin de semana ¿no?- le dijo Temari con tono neutro cosa que desanimó de inmediato al Nara, verla así de apagada le destrozaba el corazón, incluso no podía creer como pudo recordar ese detalle y eso, como siquiera se vino a aparecer allí a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, pero no desperdiciaría aquella oportunidad solo porque su cerebro no quería cooperar.

-Claro, pasa.- dijo el muchacho tratando de no cagarla. Se hizo a un lado para que la muchacha pasara, a lo cual Temari dio unos pasos dentro del departamento para voltear y mirarlo a los ojos, expectante. A Shikamaru no se le ocurría que decir, tanto que quería decirle, explicarle, pero las palabras no le salían, estaba completamente trabado.

-Adelante.- lo instó Temari.- te escucho.

-No sé por dónde empezar.- dijo sincero el muchacho.

-Por el principio podría ser.- la calma de Temari provocaba todo lo contrario en Shikamaru, lo inquietaba, demasiado.

Suspiró y finalmente le relató todo lo ocurrido. No dejó nada en el tintero, le contó absolutamente todo, ya no quería más secretos con ella. Si había una oportunidad de decirle todo era ahora. Cuando terminó por fin todo lo que tenía que decirle, se hizo el silencio.

Temari, quien había escuchado atenta cada palabra del Nara, ahora miraba hacia la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos. Shikamaru no sabía si decirle algo más o no, sus manos temblaban, hubiese preferido mil veces que le gritara o lo cacheteara, pero… esa pasividad, no distintiva en ella, lo estaba poniendo ansioso.

Cuando iba a abrir la boca, Temari por fin reaccionó.

-Bueno, supongo que fuiste sincero.- dijo finalmente Temari mirándolo fijamente.- Gracias, por decirme la verdad, Shikamaru.

-No tengo motivo para no haberlo hecho.- dijo el muchacho sin dejar de mirar a su bella princesa.

-Bien, supongo que es todo.- Temari comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta, pero Shikamaru la tomó del brazo.- ¿Qué haces?!

-Si tienes ganas de golpearme hazlo, Temari.- le pidió el pelinegro. Temari lo miró asombrada.- pero no quiero que te sigas reprimiendo. Yo fui el imbécil que actúo mal, te herí y lo más probable es que me arrepienta toda la vida de haberte hecho sufrir de esta manera, pero… no quiero verte así… así no eres tú.

-¿Así me ves, entonces? ¿Cómo una mujer violenta que anda golpeando a todo el mundo?!

-No, eres una mujer decidida, que siempre dice lo que piensa y nada se lo guarda. Si tienes algo que decir, lo dices y ya, jamás andas con rodeos. Eres una mujer llena de vida y energía, Temari, y esa es una de las cualidades que más amo de ti.

Temari se soltó de su agarre y desvió un poco la mirada.

-Está bien.- dijo finalmente.- Tienes razón, no he querido decirlo, pero es la razón por la que vine aquí, no vine por nada más.

Shikamaru la miró atento.

-Vine a terminar definitivamente contigo, Shikamaru.- le dijo sin más, cosa que no sorprendió al Nara, pues lo veía venir, pero eso no significó que su corazón no comenzara a dolerle, ni tampoco evitó que la pena quisiese embargarlo, pues se aferraba a la esperanza de que si talvez era sincero con ella, lo perdonaría, aunque sabía en el fondo que no iba a ser así.- pero no me malinterpretes, no es por lo de Sakura, de verdad que no es por eso, sé que me amas, sé que este tipo de cosas pueden pasar, yo tampoco soy una blanca paloma y te lo he dicho, pero-

-…ese es el problema.- terminó la frase Shikamaru por ella.- el punto es… que te mentí y traicioné tu confianza.

-Exacto, y una relación sin confianza, no es relación.- acotó Temari.- Nunca quise admitirlo, puesto que te amo demasiado, pero si analizo cuidadosamente lo nuestro, al final Ben tenía razón. No vamos a llegar a ningún lado, tú lastimaste a Fumiko y yo me dejé llevar por esto y no pensé en las consecuencias de nuestros actos, lo nuestro empezó mal Shikamaru, y lo que mal empieza mal acaba.

-No es así.- le refutó el muchacho.- tú y yo nos enamoramos, y no hay nada de malo en eso. Lo de Fumiko no es nada más que mi culpa, por aceptar a una mujer que jamás amé y que siempre estuve consciente de eso, ese es mi pecado, pero tú no tienes nada que ver Temari, tu amor por mí es sincero, al igual que el mío por ti, y eso no tiene por qué ser castigado. Solo son las circunstancias y tanto tú como yo hemos superado cada obstáculo desde que estamos juntos.

-Lo sé, y créeme que me duele más el saber que sí podemos ser felices.

-Temari, dejemos esto atrás.- Shikamaru la tomó de las manos.- Yo te juro que jamás volveré a hacerte daño, estoy arrepentido por lo que te hice, fui un imbécil lo sé, tomé malas decisiones lo sé, fui un maldito cobarde, pero mi amor por ti sigue intacto. No amo a nadie más que a ti, Temari, y no amaré nunca a nadie de la forma en que te amo a ti.

-Shikamaru, esto no se trata de que si nos amamos o no.- explicó Temari.- eso está claro. El punto es que… que importa si te perdono? Ya nada volverá a ser igual.

-Volveré a ganarme tu confianza lo juro.

-Para qué Shikamaru? Nuestro amor sigue intacto es verdad, pero ya no hay confianza, ya no hay complicidad entre tú y yo.

Shikamaru no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, quería aferrarse en que podía convencerla, en que el amor que se tenían sería lo bastante fuerte para superar esta adversidad, pero Temari ya no quería seguir luchando.

-Temari, podemos salir de esto juntos.

-Ya no quiero más Shikamaru, yo… solo quiero olvidarte, aunque sé que eso será prácticamente imposible, pero al menos, quiero intentarlo, para que esto solo sea un hermoso recuerdo.

El silencio se hizo nuevamente, Shikamaru estaba destrozado, ya no había vuelta atrás, la había perdido para siempre, no importaba cuantas estrategias pensase en su cabeza para recuperarla, no había forma, su vínculo se había roto…

Estuvo a punto de llorar, pero una cálida mano se posó en su mejilla. Alzó la vista para ver esos hermosos ojos aguamarina que lo miraban con amor.

-Gracias por amarme tanto.- dijo Temari con una débil sonrisa.- y por brindarme estos hermosos recuerdos.

-Temari no- pero Shikamaru no pudo seguir diciendo ya más nada, pues la rubia puso su dedo índice en sus labios. El pelinegro alzó su mano derecha hacia el rostro de su amada y comenzó a acariciarlo con ternura.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada… ya no había necesidad… todo estaba dicho… sus ojos denotaban tristeza de lo que fue su hermosa relación y de lo que pudo haber sido. Temari se acercó a él sin dejar de mirarlo, sus labios se juntaron y un huracán de pasión los envolvió a ambos, no les importaba ya más nada, solo querían expresarse ese amor puro que sentían el uno por el otro para que quedase grabado en sus memorias y en su piel, pues sabían lo que esta noche significaba… era… su última noche…

No se separaron en ningún instante, Shikamaru besaba y besaba a Temari, mientras la conducía hacia su habitación, ya sus cuerpos sabían perfectamente la ruta desde el living a la habitación del Nara, por lo que llegaron en un santiamén. La mismísima Temari abrió la puerta sin despegarse de Shikamaru, de aquel hombre, del hombre de su vida… quien a pesar de todo lo ocurrido seguía amándolo tal cual la primera vez que lo vió y eso… talvez más. Shikamaru depositó a Temari en su cama y al separarse de ella para respirar comenzó a ir hacia su cuello mientras sus manos se deshacían de la blusa de la chica. Temari, sin dejar de suspirar, comenzó a levantarle la remera al pelinegro, quien se separó de ella solo para ayudarle a sacársela y quedar con su torso completamente desnudo. Volvió a atacar la boca de la rubia mientras le desabrochaba el brasier, comenzó a recorrer el perfecto cuerpo de Temari con sus manos, para grabarse cada curva y cada contacto con ella, tanto en su tacto como en su memoria.

Nada pasaba por sus mentes, solo se dejaban llevar, en ningún momento pensaron que esta sería la última vez, solo se dejaron llevar por la pasión y el amor que ambos se tenían y sus cuerpos hicieron el resto. Nuevamente, Shikamaru se separó de aquellos dulces labios para atacar esos turgentes y blancos pechos. Temari agarró la cabeza del Nara mientras gemía por la acción de éste y deshizo su coleta para que su negro cabello cayera. El pelinegro comenzó a succionar su pecho izquierdo con vehemencia provocando que la rubia gimiera más fuerte y sintiera como su intimidad comenzaba a mojarse. Temari solo cerró los ojos y sintió el placer mucho más fuerte, sus sentidos se agudizaban y sentía como la lengua del Nara recorría su pezón y cuando fue a atacar el otro seno la muchacha pegó un pequeño grito cuando éste le mordió el pezón derecho y se lo engullía de inmediato. Ahora las manos del pelinegro bajaron por la cintura de Temari para comenzar a desabrochar su falda y dejar a la rubia solo con su tanga. Temari agarró la cabeza de Shikamaru para nuevamente apoderarse de los labios de él. Y mientras sus lenguas no querían abandonar la boca del otro, Temari deslizó sus manos por su abdomen, pero no sin antes tocar cada rincón de éste para grabárselo en la memoria. Ese sensual tacto hizo que Shikamaru gimiera dentro de la boca de Temari contagiándola al instante. Ansiosa comenzó a bajar hacia la hebilla de su pantalón para desabrocharla y comenzar a desabrochar la prenda en sí. Shikamaru no había ni alcanzado a lanzar su prenda lejos cuando la rubia metió su mano en los boxers del muchacho para liberar ese pedazo de carne que solo le daba placer a la rubia. Ya no habían neuronas en esas cabezas, solo pasión y lujuria y Temari comenzó a masturbar a Shikamaru provocando que el muchacho gimiese más fuerte dentro de la boca de Temari. La muchacha no paraba su hazaña, quería que ambos sintieran un placer indescriptible y lo estaba logrando. En ese instante, Shikamaru se separó un poco de la boca de la rubia para dar un respiro y volvió a juntarse con ella. La rubia no le daba piedad a su pene y sintió como palpitaba, el muchacho no pudo más y tuvo que detener a Temari agarrándole sus manos para que no siguiera. Se miraron fijo y ella misma se sacó la única prenda que llevaba puesta, sus braguitas, sus sexys braguitas moradas que a Shikamaru lo volvían loco. Suspiraban y respiraban agitadamente, y Shikamaru se posicionó entre sus piernas, y al unirse ambos gimieron como si fuese la primera vez que se unían. Temari abrazó a Shikamaru y sus piernas rodearon su cadera al instante en que el muchacho comenzaba a entrar y salir. El vaiven comenzó de inmediato brindándoles placer a ambos y como si sus neuronas volvieran a hacer sinapsis un montón de hermosos recuerdos comenzaron a inundar sus mentes mientras el acto sexual continuaba.

Aquel primer encuentro…

-_Hola ¿Cómo estás? Soy Shikamaru Nara._

_ -Hola, soy Sabaku no Temari- le respondió ésta con la misma cortesía y sonriendo ligeramente._

…y su reencuentro…

_ -Hola, ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- preguntó Shikamaru a la joven de Suna._

_ -Sí, me acuerdo de tí, Shikamaru.- le respondió la joven sonriendo divertida._

…y el destino tenía planeado volverlos a encontrar una y otra vez…

_ \- Gracias Shikamaru, esta es la segunda vez que me sacas de apuros.- le dijo Temari muy agradecida._

_ \- Y espero que no sea la última.- le dijo el joven mirándola fijamente y sonriéndole de lado, Temari correspondió el gesto, y nuevamente el mundo a su alrededor no existía, sólo estaban ellos dos, después de tanta espera por fin estaban frente a frente._

…su primer beso…

_Shikamaru tomó su rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a acercarse a ella, finalmente sus labios hicieron contacto y tanto para Shikamaru como para Temari una corriente eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos._

…su primera cita…

_\- Hmp, pensé que eras una chica cortés y de buenos modales.- le reprochó el pelinegro._

_ \- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?!_

_ \- Pues, es mi cumpleaños! Así que tienes que cumplirme todos mis caprichos.- dijo infantilmente mientras le tomaba la mano y la arrastraba a las escaleras._

_ \- Oye! Shikamaru espera!- chillaba la rubia intentando zafarse del agarre, pero el Nara la sostenía firmemente de la mano, no se la iba a soltar por nada del mundo, de hecho no se la iba a soltar nunca más en la vida..._

…la confesión de Shikamaru…

_ \- Te amo Temari, te amo desde que crucé mi vista contigo en el aeropuerto, desde ese día que te incrustaste en mis pensamientos y me robaste el corazón.- le dijo seriamente el chico sin quitarle la vista de encima. Temari no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la hermosa confesión de Shikamaru, tanto que había esperado por esto, pero..._

_ \- Shikamaru, estás borracho, no sabes lo que dices, mañana te arrepentirás de todo lo que me has dicho.- dijo tristemente la rubia._

_ \- No! no me arrepentiré! créeme Temari! es verdad, estoy borracho y estoy consciente de ello, pero el alcohol solo me dio el empujón de decirte lo que siento por ti, sin filtro, sin vergüenza, es lo que realmente siento por ti Temari, te lo juro._

…y la confesión de Temari…

_ \- Te amo Shikamaru.- le dijo por fin totalmente sonrojada._

_ \- Vaya, te tardaste una eternidad en decírmelo.- se burló el chico._

_ \- Hmp, al menos no te lo dije borracha.- contraatacó la rubia._

_ \- ¿Vas a recordarme eso por siempre? A ustedes las mujeres les encanta recordar cosas innecesarias.- se quejó el Nara._

_ Temari simplemente ahogó una risita, como disfrutaba fastidiarlo._

…su primera vez…

_ -Shika…- suspiró el nombre de su amado haciéndole saber que ya estaba cerca del orgasmo, por lo que el muchacho aceleró más aún las estocadas, él también estaba a punto de llegar, un par de estocadas más y llegarían juntos al orgasmo._

_ -Tema…ri…- gruñó el chico al momento en que la vagina de su mujer se contraía sobre su miembro provocando un placer sublime en el chico induciendo a que derramara todo su semen dentro de ella al instante en que ella daba un último gemido de excitación._

…fue como si sus mentes se hubiesen fusionado en aquel instante, cada recuerdo… bañado con un gemido de aquel par de jóvenes, cuyos corazones estaban conectados, cada caricia… cada sensación… esta noche entregarían absolutamente todo del otro… no había vuelta atrás…

Sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, Temari estaba aferrada a Shikamaru como si no lo quisiese soltar por nada del mundo, mientras que el Nara tenía su rostro incrustado en el perfecto cuello de Temari, mientras seguía embistiéndola cada vez más rápido, no quería separarse de ella, no quería que se fuera, que se apartara de su lado…

Temari comenzó a arquearse dando a entender que aquel dichoso acto estaba a punto de culminar, Shikamaru sintió su miembro palpitar, estaba a punto de acabar. Talvez sus cuerpos estaban sincronizados, quién sabía, pero siempre, cada vez que hacían el amor llegaban juntos al orgasmo y hoy no sería la excepción. Shikamaru sintió como la intimidad de Temari palpitaba y al momento en que ella se estremecía, él, con su última estocada, derramó toda su esencia en ella en el preciso instante en que ambos gemían audiblemente, llegando al tan anhelado orgasmo.

Se quedaron en esa posición por lo menos durante un minuto mientras recuperaban el aire, sus cuerpos estaban empapados en sudor, pero eso no les impidió abrazarse por completo.

Shikamaru no quería soltarla, por él se quedaba así para siempre con ella, sin preocupaciones, sin tener que alejarse, que decirse adiós, que no volver a ver esos hermosos ojos nunca más… No! No lo podía permitir, él la amaba y ella a él, su amor seguía intacto… era ahora o nunca, tenía que convencerla…

Se atrevió a separarse un poco de ella para verla a los ojos. Temari lo miró fijamente.

-Temari- pero la muchacha lo acalló con su dedo índice.

-Shh… no lo arruines.- le dijo la chica mientras acariciaba su rostro.

El muchacho iba a hablar nuevamente, pero sintió un pequeño piquete en la parte trasera de su cuello.

-Auch…- llevó su mano de inmediato para encontrarse con una mini senbon. Abrió los ojos de par en par al verla y al posar su vista en Temari, comenzó a ver borroso.- No… Temari…

Se aferró a ella nuevamente mientras el somnífero hacía rápidamente efecto, pero eso no le iba a impedir decirle lo que sentía. Se acercó a su oído y lo dijo…

-Lucharé por ti… Temari… te amo…- en ese instante, sus ojos se cerraron y todo se volvió oscuro…

000

-CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ! TE DESEAMOS A TI! CUMPLEAÑOS KARUI! QUE LOS CUMPLAS FELIIIIZZZ! BRAVO!- Todo el mundo vitoreaba a la pelirroja, en especial cuando sopló las velas. Una vez que terminaron de aplaudir la muchacha tomó el micrófono para hacer un anuncio.

-Muchas gracias muchachos, Choji y yo estamos muy felices de que vinieran a la fiesta- agradeció la muchacha.- pero… esto no se acaba aquí, como mañana es una fecha muy especial para dos de nuestros mejores amigos, con Choji decidimos darles un regalo.

Todo el mundo miró a Karito y Lee quienes se miraron sorprendidos. En eso Choji tomó el micrófono.

-No pongan esas caras tortolitos, de verdad creían que se iban a casar tan tranquilos sin una… DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEROS?!

En ese instante, Karui deslizó una cortina para dar paso a una mesa llena de alcohol y con suerte un par de snacks. A todo el mundo se le cayó la baba y tanto Lee como Karito quedaron con la boca abierta.

-A REVENTARSE MUCHACHOS!- Gritó Karui a lo que todo el mundo obedeció y arrasaron con el trago.

Inmediatamente Benjiro, a quien habían contratado para la entretención, comenzó a poner la música. Gaara y Matsuri se tomaron la pista de baile con trago en mano obviamente.

-Parece que ya te está a empezando a gustar esto.- se burló Matsuri de su chico.

-No tanto como a ti.- Gaara la agarró de la cintura para atraerla hacia él y comérsela a besos.

Konohamaru, quién era el encargado de grabar absolutamente todo, andaba de acá para allá grabando, en eso escuchó un ruido extraño proveniente de la cocina. Al abrirla casi se le cae la cámara.

-Mierda, más fuerte Suigetsu!- gritaba Karin apoyada en la encimera de la cocina de Choji mientras el peliblanco la follaba por detrás.- Ay sí… así… más… más!

-Ya voy preciosa, ya voy!- decía Suigetsu extasiado, pero al ver el reflejo del Sarutobi en la ventana, volteó la cabeza de inmediato. Miró al muchachito con cara asesina.

-ickkk!- Konohamaru reaccionó y salió pitando de inmediato.

-Que… ocurre… Suigetsu…- decía la muchacha al sentir como su macho disminuía las embestidas.

-Nada cariño…- dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a acelerar.- Solo… tomo impulso.

-Ahhh… um… KYAH!

Mientras tanto, en plena fiesta, Kiba y Kenjiro se estaban tomando prácticamente toda la mercancía.

-Oigan ya mocosos, no se la tomen toda!- Kankuro pudo salvar unas cervecitas para él y su chica. Cuando llegó a la posición de ella le ofreció una.

-Gracias, cariño.- le dijo sensualmente la pelirroja.- Oye, tengo entendido que Choji tiene un jacuzzi.

-¿En serio?- dijo el castaño con brillito en los ojos. Sora se colgó de su cuello para besarlo.

-Sip, me di una vuelta y lo encontré.- dijo coqueta la chica.

-Bien, ¿Qué estamos esperando entonces?- expresó el Sabaku no con lujuria contagiando a la pelirroja, quién no pudo evitar ahogar una risita.

En la mesa, Choji arrasaba con los snacks mientras que Kyo agarraba un par de cervezas.

-Aquí hay más Kyo!- le dijo el castaño a su compañero mientras sacaba unas cervezas de debajo de la mesa.- Las salvé del parcito borracho.

Kyo miró de reojo a Kiba y Kenjiro que ya estaban entonados y le agradeció al castaño. Luego miró hacia su otro lado para ver como Naruto se tomaba el ponche de la misma fuente.

-Wahhh que rico!- chillaba el rubio "contento".

Tenten, quién había sacado un poco de ponche en un vaso, lo miró y le dio asco, luego Kenjiro se le acercó para saludarla, pero de su boca en vez de un cordial saludo salió un enorme eructo. Tenten tuvo que taparse la boca y salir pitando al baño a vomitar.

-Vamos chicos!- Kiba llegó junto a Shino, Kyo y Sai para lanzarle más cervezas.- A tomar hasta que salga el sol!

-TE APOYO HERMANO!- Kenjiro se unió al grupo, luego miró al grupo de chicas donde estaban Ino, Yukata, Hinata, Tamaki y Yakumo.- Ay, pero que vista más linda ¿no chicos?

Los muchachos asintieron y casi murieron cuando a Ino se le cayó su aro y se agachó para recogerlo dándoles una EXCELENTE y DETALLADA vista de su trasero.

-WOOOOO.- chillaron Kiba y Kenjiro con la baba cayendo. Kyo y Shino desviaron la mirada y Sai solo sonrió.

\- esto es el paraíso…-dijo Kenjiro mientras le daba un buen sorbo a su cerveza.

-Ni que lo digas, hermano…- concordó Kiba relamiéndose los labios.

-Sí, y tenerlo es mucho mejor.- dijo Sai sin pelos en la lengua provocando que Shino y Kyo tuvieran que taparse la boca para no reírse mientras que Kiba y Kenjiro lo miraban con furia.

-Te odiamos…- replicaron los castaños mirando con envidia a Sai.

Por otro lado, Makoto y Yukiko, ya entonados, buscaban un lugar más privado para estar a solas.

-Querido, mira esto.- Yukiko lo detuvo a medio camino para ver una puerta que conducía hacia abajo. Ambos muchachos bajaron para llegar a la lavandería. La rubia miró con lujuria a su amado.- ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho encima de una lavadora?

-Nop, pero quiero averiguarlo.- el pelirrosa atacó los labios de la rubia, la llevó hasta la máquina, la encendió y luego sentó encima a su hembra.

-Hazme tuya tigre…- suspiró Yukiko mientras le quitaba la polera a su macho y éste nuevamente atrapaba sus labios.

Mientras tanto, en la pista de baile, unos más que entonados Kiba y Kenjiro llevaban a Sai cada uno de un brazo hacia allá.

-Muy bien Sai, ya que eres un hombre "tan afortunado" ¿por qué no nos muestras tus dotes de bailarín?- dijo Kiba con malicia.

-Bailarín?- preguntó ingenuo Sai.

-Sí, compadre, ósea si eres el chico de Ino mínimo tienes que ser el rey de la pista de baile.- expresó jocoso Kenjiro.- ¿Qué acaso no sabes que Ino es la reina de la pista de baile?

-Hmm, nop, no sabía eso ^^- dijo Sai sonriente.

-Bueno, ahora lo sabes.- Kiba le dejó su espacio.- Vamos amigo, la pista es tuya.

-HEY DJ! TIRA UNA ROLA BUENA!- Chilló Kenjiro mirando a Benjiro, quién suspiró fastidiado, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Comenzó a sonar la música y Sai comenzó a bailar como robotito. Kenjiro y Kiba se quedaron mirándolo con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco, ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Ni idea.

-Este tipo definitivamente nunca ha bailado con Ino…- dijo Kiba sin poder creerlo.

-Hijo de puta… eso quiere decir que lo único que hace con ella es…- Kenjiro y Kiba unieron fuerzas y mandaron a volar Sai directo hacia un sillón.

-Mira bien morenito, así es como se hace!- expresó Kiba mientras él junto con Kenjiro comenzaban una batalla de baile.

Kyo y Shino miraban con pena a ese par, ya que nadie los estaba mirando, literalmente, ni siquiera Sai, quién se había ido a tomar un par de cervezas más.

-Kanpai por nuestros amigos ridículos?- anunció Kyo con cerveza en mano.

-Kanpai por nuestros amigos ridiculos…- repitió Shino apoyando a su compañero.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la casa, Naruto ya veía un poco borroso, en ese instante vió a Neji, quién le estaba enseñando a Tenten y Hinata como posicionarse correctamente en pose de defensa.

-De esta forma si alguien las empuja no pierden el equilibrio.- decía el muchacho. Tenten lo miraba con la baba colgando mientras que Hinata le agradecía por la explicación. Naruto se sintió celoso por la atención que se estaba robando el castaño. Él también podía explicar ese tipo de cosas y mejor.

-Oi Neji!- dijo Naruto en voz alta, lo cual provocó que el grupo lo mirase.- ¿Por qué mejor no te dejas de fanfarronear y le mostramos a las chicas un verdadero combate, eh?

Neji miró a Naruto enarcando una ceja mientras que el rubio comenzaba a estirarse, listo para la acción.

-No gracias, Naruto.- rechazó la oferta el castaño.- No me gusta golpear borrachos.

Neji comenzó a alejarse, pero Naruto sabía como provocarlo.

-Hihi, y eso chicas es a lo que se le llama un gallina!- se burló Naruto provocando que Neji parase en seco.

-¿Disculpa?- Neji lo miró de reojo.- ¿A quién le dijiste gallina?

-A ti po, a quién más!- fanfarroneo el rubio.- El que huye de un reto es un gallina, conceptos básicos, Neji-niichan!

La venita de Neji explotó y se puso en pose de defensa.

-Ven si te atreves, Naruto.- lo desafió el castaño.

-Ya rugiste!- Naruto se le abalanzó encima y comenzó a atacar al castaño quién lo esquivaba sin inmutarse, al parecer el alcohol presente en el metabolismo del rubio provocaba que sus movimientos fuesen más lentos y torpes.

Tenten estaba emocionadísima con el combate, mientras que Hinata se comía las uñas preocupada por el resultado.

Mientras el "duelo" entre Naruto y Neji se daba al otro lado de la casa, cerca del ventanal que daba al jardín Lee y Karito conversaban amenamente.

-Kanpai por nuestra despedida de solteros.- expresó Lee con vaso de jugo en mano. Karito no pudo evitar ahogar una risita.

-No te vas a atrever ni a un poquito Lee?- lo provocó la castaña.

-Nah, además tengo que llevarte a casa en una pieza cariño, ¿no querrás llegar desaliñada a tu boda?- la mosqueó el pelinegro.

-Créeme que puedo con eso.- le dijo coqueta la muchacha. Kenjiro, quien había visto a la pareja de solteros, quiso acercarse sigilosamente para asustar a su jefa, pero al momento en que iba a hacerlo un codazo le llegó en pleno estómago por parte de ella.

-Ugg.- a Kenjiro casi se le salió el aire.

-Oops, perdón Ken.- Karito se volteó a verlo.- Creí que eras un fantasma :P

-Ah..ahahha…haha... buena esa jefecita…- Kenjiro decidió mejor ni meterse con su jefecita, por lo que se devolvió a la pista de baile.

-Eres una bruja, Sarutobi.- se quejó el joven profesor.

-Ay es que me dan miedo los fantasmas, por eso siempre ando alerta por si alguno me quiere "asustar".- dijo irónica la chica. En eso, Lee se le acercó peligrosamente.

-¿Y qué otras cosas "te asustan" Sarutobi?- Le dijo Lee rozando sus labios.

-Hmm… pues… me da pánico que venga algún loco pervertido y me acorrale en la pared y me deje totalmente indefensa y a su merced…- dijo la castaña con un tono lujurioso provocando que el miembro de Lee se estimulara de inmediato.

-¿Algo como esto?- Lee la empujó con su cuerpo hacia la pared, provocando que la muchacha chocara con ésta y soltara un suspiro.

-Sí… algo así.- dijo extasiada la muchacha mientras el pelinegro la acorralaba con sus brazos y comenzaba a devorársela.

Por otro lado, cerca del Hall estaban Gaara junto con Matsuri, Yukata, Shino y Kyo. La castaña ya estaba más que entonada y no paraba de insinuársele a Gaara, quién trataba de controlarla lo más que podía.

-Uff amiga, ya contrólate mujer, ¿no ves que incomodas al pobrecito de Gaara-kun?- le reprochó su entonada amiga.

La castaña la miró molesta.

-Oye, que Shino-kun no te toque ni la uña no es mi culpa Yukata.- se burló la castaña de su amiga.

-¿Disculpa?- se ofendió la pelinegra.- para tu información ya hicimos el amor ridícula!

Shino se puso de todos los colores cuando su novia se fue de lengua, y Kyo no pudo evitar ahogar una risita.

-Sí, se nota!- Matsuri le sacó la lengua mientras besaba en la mejilla a su Gaara.

-Ha, se nota que no puedes ni calentar a tu hombre como se debe.- se burló Yukata.- en cambio yo…

Yukata se acercó a su novio y le dio una enorme lamida en la mejilla a éste, quién se tuvo que controlar para que sus hormonas no explotaran.

-Ha! Juego de niños!- Matsuri se colocó a horcajadas de Gaara y comenzó a besarlo.

-Ma..Matsu…- Gaara intentaba controlarla, pero era imposible, además que la posición en que estaban no le favorecía.

-¿A sí?- Yukata empujó a Shino para que su espalda quedase contra el sofá y se puso encima de él.- Así es como se calienta a un hombre zorra!

Atrapó los labios de Shino y comenzó a meterle la lengua para recorrer toda su cavidad bucal. Shino no hallaba que hacer.

-A ver quien lo calienta primero estúpida!- Matsuri nuevamente abordó a Gaara y comenzó a meter su traviesa mano debajo de su pantalón. Apenas tuvo contacto con ese enorme pedazo de carne la muchacha se volvió loca y despojó a Gaara de su camisa.

-Matsuri no-

-Cierra la boca Gaara! Tu eres mío! - Matsuri se le tiró encima mientras le hacía de todo, al igual que Yukata quién ya tenía semidesnudo a Shino.

Kyo, quién estaba en medio de la doble acción, no tenía a donde huir, y pasar por entremedio de esas fieras en celo definitivamente no era una buena idea, por lo que se redimió a tomar su cerveza y disfrutar del espectáculo, aunque tuvo que esquivar tanto las bragas de Matsuri como las de Yukata, los muchachos ya habían cedido…

**Uff que pasó aquí? Al parecer esa fiesta se va a terminar convirtiendo en otra cosa, muahahaha**

**¿Ya terminaron de llorar? Pues yo aún no T_T, bueno... Temari ya terminó con nuestro sexy vago y tuvieron su "despedida", ahora que hará Shikamaru? Tal parece que la cosa se le puso difícil, pero bueno, habrá que esperar los siguientes capítulos. Se acerca el matrimonio de Karito, a ver que aventuras y desventuras ocurrirán allí.**

**Rebe, de acá veo tus lágrimas ahaha, ojala te gustase el capi de hoy haha, y sí pincha Sakura si se quedaba tranquila esto no hubiese pasado T_T, ojala hayas tenido unas bonitas fiestas, abrazos.**

**y a todos mis lectores y lectoras igual que hayan pasado una bonita Navidad y un Feliz año nuevo, ojala este 2020 este lleno de cosas buenas y exitos, un abrazo y muchos besos a todos.**

**Byebye.**


	11. Capítulo 11: Esta noche es para follar

**Buenassss! En pleno verano y yo subiendo capi, es q ya me voy de vacaciones, así q me desconectare de todo hahaha, no se talvez me ponga a escribir algo por ahí, bueno en lo que nos quedamos, después de llorar en el capi anterior ahora les traigo uno más simpático y con humor para ahogar las penas, no, no es relleno, parece, pero no es, oigan cuando hay un matrimonio por supuesto q tiene q haber despedida de soltero, haha, bueno no me queda mas q advertir q este capi tiene mucho lemon! Al igual que lenguaje sugerente, sexy, caliente, ya mejor no las tiento y disfruten. **

**Enjoy! **

**Capítulo 11: Esta noche es para follar.**

La fiesta seguía su curso, y lo que había comenzado como un simple cumpleaños terminó convirtiéndose en un verdadero reventón lleno de alcohol y sexo.

Konohamaru seguía recorriendo toda la casa con su cámara, de vez en cuando tenía que esquivar uno que otro borracho y se sonrojaba cada vez que veía alguna pareja follando por ahí, se le cruzaba por la mente como se vería haciéndoselo a Hanabi, pero de inmediato desechaba la idea regañándose de pervertido.

Mientras tanto, Kankuro y Sora estaban en pleno éxtasis en aquel jacuzzi.

-Ahh.. ahh.. ya… me… vengo… Kan… ku...- Sora estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

-Espérame... ya voy… ya voy…-Kankuro comenzó a arremeter más fuerte a la pelirroja contra el borde del jacuzzi.

-Ahí… ah…AHHHHHHHHHHH!- Sora tocó el cielo y al sentir aquel líquido proveniente del pene de aquel hombre llenarla por completo, la hizo ver hasta estrellas.- Ahhh… que rico… por Kami…

La muchacha se abrazó al muchacho, quien le correspondió el abrazo al momento que recuperaba el aire. Ambos se apoyaron al borde del jacuzzi para disfrutar de un cigarrillo.

-Tenías razón.- dijo Kankuro mientras expulsaba el humo de su boca.- Este jacuzzi si valió la pena.

-Te lo dije.- Sora se acurrucó cerca del castaño, quién pasó su brazo por encima de ella para abrazarla.

Kiba, quién pasaba por ahí de "casualidad" vio a la feliz pareja y no halló nada mejor que pescar con unos guantes la anguila eléctrica del acuario de Choji para hacerles una pequeña travesura a aquel caliente par. Cuando el castaño llegó al borde del jacuzzi, ya Kankuro y Sora iban por la tercera ronda. El muchacho depositó la anguila en el agua y ésta fue directo hacia la pareja. Sora besaba a Kankuro como quién fuera a morirse mañana y cuando voltearon, la muchacha miró de reojo hacia el agua para que casi le diera ataque.

-KYAHHH!KANKURO QUE ES ESO?! - Se separó bruscamente del castaño, quién quedó por unos segundos sin comprender nada y al voltearse vio al animal.

-Mierda! Sora sal del agua!- ordenó el castaño. La pelirroja obedeció de inmediato, pero Kankuro al salir no tuvo tanta suerte ya que el animal le rozó el pie y le dio una pequeña descarga.

\- Kankuro, ¿estás bien?- Sora, quien se había cubierto con una toalla, se acercó hacia su hombre preocupada.

-Auch auch auch!- le dolía como condenado, aunque su dolor pasó a segundo plano cuando escuchó una carcajada cerca de ellos.

-Wuajajajaja!- Kiba se retorcía de risa por su hazaña.

Ambos muchachos lo miraron sin comprender.

-Wuajaja, perdón hahahah, es que… fue… muy… gracioso!- Kiba ya estaba llorando de risa.

Sora lo miró con furia, pero el que lo miraba como si quisiese matarlo era Kankuro.

-Pues yo te daré algo por lo que reírte Inuzuka.- Kankuro fue hacia su bolso como Kami lo trajo al mundo y sacó su pistola como si nada apuntando a Kiba. El castaño quedó con ojos de punto al ver lo que pretendía el Sabaku no, pero tuvo que reaccionar al instante para esquivar las balas.

-OYE ANIMAL! ME ESTAS DISPARANDO?! EN SERIO?!- Kiba no podía creerlo.

-NO, TE ESTOY DISPARANDO DE MENTIRITA INUZUKA! QUEDATE QUIETO QUE TE VOY A MATAR!- Kankuro comenzó a perseguirlo, por lo que el Inuzuka corrió como alma que lo perseguía el diablo.

-ENFERMO!

000

Ya en la sala de estar, Kenjiro, por su parte, andaba metiéndole alcohol con una jeringa a la fruta. Esta noche nadie se salvaría del trago, por lo que los sanitos como Neji y Lee si no caían con el alcohol puro, caerían con la fruta, y hablando de niños sanos, ahí venía la primera víctima. Lee se había separado un poco de su excitante hembra para comer y beber algo, y no encontró nada mejor que una canasta llena de manzanas verdes. Se comió por lo menos tres junto con un jugo y mientras Kenjiro miraba su hazaña, el pelinegro comenzó a ver borroso y a tambalearse.

-Va uno, falta el otro…- vitoreó en voz alta el castaño.

Después de aquella buena follada, Gaara y Matsuri volvieron nuevamente a la pista de baile recargados de energía. Kiba, quién había logrado escaparse de Kankuro, vio al parcito bailando y no halló nada mejor que retar a Gaara a un duelo de baile.

-Parece que te crees el rey de la pista Sabaku no.- lo desafió el castaño.- A ver qué tan bueno eres, éntrale!

Gaara estaba tan entonado, que ni se inmutó y se la aceptó nada más que por inercia, por lo que la batalla en la pista comenzó mientras que su chica le hacía porras a su macho.

Karito mientras tanto, se fumaba un cigarro en el balcón que daba hacia la piscina, la noche estaba estrellada por lo que nada mejor que un cigarrito con aquel hermoso paisaje, aunque sus instintos la alertaron en el momento en que el cuerpo de Kiba iba directo hacia ella. La muchacha instintivamente esquivó al muchacho quién pasó de largo el balcón y terminó en la piscina, bueno… ya era obvio quién había ganado la batalla entre él y Gaara.

Mientras tanto, Ino le daba ánimos a Sai para que le ganara a Choji en un duelo de tragos.

-Ahh… supera eso hermano!- le dijo un entonado Choji.

Sai miró la cantidad de vasos del castaño, 10! ¿Podría con eso? No es que no tuviese tolerancia al trago es solo que nunca había tomado tanto.

-Ánimo amor!- le gritaba una bastante entonada Ino.

-Ya esta frito Ino.- le dijo su amiga Tenten.- 10 tragos es imposible, hic!

Sai pescó un vaso y se lo tomó al seco. Ya iba empatado con Choji. Uno más…

Miró a Ino, quién le guiñó el ojo mientras sacudía sus atributos, dándole a entender que si ganaba el reto tendría un muy buen premio. Sai no lo pensó dos veces y se zampó el onceavo trago.

-Supera eso Akimichi…- dijo el muchacho como si nada con su típica sonrisa.

-Muy bien…- aceptó el reto Choji.

Por otro lado, Karui traía un enorme baúl de la cochera, lo cual causó la curiosidad de varios de los que estaban allí.

-Muy bien muchachos.- anunció Karui mientras abría el baúl.- A RECARGARSE!

El cofre estaba lleno de cervezas y la felicidad inundó a todos los borrachitos presentes.

-WOOOOOOOOOOO!

000

Tamaki había ido a rescatar a Kiba de la piscina y al meterlo en el baño para secarlo, al muchacho se le comenzaron a subir las hormonas, por no decir el alcohol.

-Tamaki…- expresó en un tono sensual al oler su cabello. Si había algo que a Kiba lo encendía como loco era el olor de su hembra.- Hueles rico…

-Ya basta Kiba! Quédate quieto!- Tamaki trataba de mantener la compostura, pero era un poco difícil con aquel pedazo de hombre.- Quítate la ropa!

-Hmm, andamos golosa eh?

-Es para secarte genio!- lo regañó la muchacha.

-Pretextos…- se burló Kiba mientras le hacía caso y quedaba solo en ropa interior. Tamaki seguía secándolo mientras Kiba intentaba meterle mano, pero la muchacha le golpeaba ésta cada vez que lo intentaba.- Bruja…

Tamaki no pudo evitar ahogar una risita, le encantaba molestarlo.

-Vamos a tener que pedirle prestada ropa a Choji-kun.- expresó la muchacha.

-Si quieres que parezca payaso adelante…- bromeó Kiba. Tamaki no comprendió al principio, pero después de unos segundos le cayó la teja.

-Ay Kiba! No seas pesado! Talvez tenga algo… de tu talla…

-Sí, como a los 12 años, pfff.- Kiba no pudo aguantar la risa contagiando a Tamaki, quién después le golpeó el brazo para que parase.

-Ya no seas grosero! No te burles de Choji-kun.- expresó la chica, aunque el comentario le había dado risa igual. Cuando cambió de posición para secarle el abdomen a Kiba, no pudo evitar mirarlo como boba por unos segundos. Kiba notó esto y por supuesto que quiso mofarse.

-Sí, ya sé que estoy rico Tamaki, puedes decirlo con confianza.- expresó mirándola pícaramente.

-Chistoso…- Tamaki lo ignoró y siguió secándolo, pero cuando llegó más abajo no pudo evitar ver la notable erección de su macho. Tamaki se sonrojó y trató de mirar hacia otro lado, pero Kiba no se iba a quedar así como si nada.

-Que? No me vas a seguir secando preciosa? No ves que se me va a congelar el trasero.- dijo Kiba con tono sensual.- ¿O ya te pusiste nerviosa?

-Claro que no!- reclamó la castaña.

-Entonces…?

-Ay sabes qué? Sécate tú!- le tiró la toalla sin ninguna consideración. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero cuando la iba a abrir, Kiba la volvió a cerrar apoyando su brazo en ésta. Tamaki se volteó solo para ser acorralada por aquel muchacho.

-Olvídalo preciosa, tú no te vas de aquí hasta que esté totalmente "seco"- le dijo a centímetros de su boca provocando que las hormonas se le subiesen por completo a la muchacha.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices amor, que te puedo dejar bastante "seco".- le dijo Tamaki con el mismo tono sensual a lo que Kiba no perdió más tiempo y la abordó de inmediato. La besó como nunca y la manoseó sin esquivar ningún rincón de aquel delicioso cuerpo de mujer, sacándole la ropa en el intertanto. Tamaki lo empujó hacia el inodoro para que se sentase y ella misma le arrebató los boxers. Se relamió los labios al ver ese enorme pedazo de carne cuyo líquido preseminal ya se podía notar en el borde de éste. La muchacha miró a su macho directo a los ojos.- Prepárate Inukuza, porque de aquí no sales hasta que te deje completamente seco!

Kiba iba a decirle que se diera prisa, pero ni siquiera alcanzó a abrir la boca ya que Tamaki se engulló su miembro sin previo aviso.

-Oh mierda!- Kiba sintió como la lengua de la chica recorría toda la extensión de su miembro y el sentir el como lo succionaba con su boca lo hacía ver estrellas.- Ay sí! Así mujer, sigue!

Kiba agarró la cabeza de Tamaki para hacer más presión y él mismo comenzó a embestir la boca de la chica.

-Ay, trágatelo mujer! Trágatelo! Ughh- sintió como su punta tocaba la garganta de la chica y las vibraciones de los gemidos de ella recorrer todo su pene era sublime. Tamaki comenzó a masajear los testículos de Kiba lo que le dio más placer aún.- Eso es mi reina! Sigue!

-Hmmm… hmmm…- Tamaki metía y sacaba el miembro del muchacho de su boca, ella estaba extasiada con aquella felación, el sabor de su macho la volvía literalmente loca.

-Ay Tamaki… mi reina… mi diosa…- Kiba comenzó a sentir aquel cosquilleo que le indicaba que ya se venía.- Tamaki… ya… me…

Al sentir aquella vibración en su boca Tamaki de inmediato lo succionó con fuerza y al sacarse el pene de su boca, inmediatamente lo colocó entre sus senos para recibir en ellos aquel delicioso líquido que venía con una fuerza descomunal empapándola por completo.

-Oh mierda…- Kiba sentía aquellos espasmos en su cuerpo, jamás le había salido tanto. Al fijar la vista en su hembra, quién estaba con sus pechos cubiertos de su semen, casi se vuelve a venir. Jamás había visto una imagen más sensual que esa.- Por kami…

-Te dije que te dejaría "seco" Inuzuka…- Tamaki lo miró con lujuria mientras sacaba un enorme pedazo de confort para limpiarse de manera sensual ante la atenta mirada de Kiba.- ¿Y? ¿Estás para una ronda dos? ¿O mi cachorro se quedó sin munición?

-Ya quisieras!- Kiba agarró a Tamaki por la cintura y la sentó encima de él.- Aún no estoy lo suficientemente "seco", preciosa…

Kiba agarró bruscamente el rostro de Tamaki para comenzar nuevamente a besarla y lo demás ya fue historia…

000

Dentro de la casa de Choji, la fiesta seguía su curso, un borracho Kenjiro andaba buscando a su partner Kiba, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. En ese instante divisó a la chica a quién había estado cortejando este último tiempo, Yakumo. Ahí estaba ella, hermosa, con un sexy pantalón ajustado y una remera que le cubría hasta la mitad del abdomen, toda una delicia, hablaba amenamente con Hinata y por supuesto que el castaño no iba a perder esa suculenta oportunidad de conversar con aquellas bellezas.

-Yo no sé si esta fiesta es para Karito y Lee o para todos nosotros, porque esos dos se me perdieron hace rato.- bromeaba Yakumo.

-Sí, es verdad, pero bueno, hay que disfrutar y no quejarse.- dijo Hinata "contenta", ya no sabía si el trago que tenía en mano era el segundo o el tercero, pero no le importaba, esta noche quería reventarse como nunca.

-Hola preciosas!- las saludó amigable Kenjiro. Las muchachas voltearon a verlo.- ¿Qué hace este par de bomboncitos tan solitas?

-Sobreviviendo.- dijo Yakumo siguiéndole el juego.- ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Pues… pasándola bien.- dijo el muchacho tambaleándose un poco- Se ven hermosas hoy chicas, ¿lo sabían?

-Gracias.- respondió Yakumo cordial.- Lástima que no podamos decir lo mismo de ti.

Hinata tuvo que taparse la boca para ahogar una risita. Era tan gracioso ver como Yakumo ponía en su lugar al castaño.

-Vamos Yaku, agarra la onda y no te pongas pesada. Te invito a bailar, ¿Qué dices?

-No gracias, estoy bien aquí con mi amiga Hinata y no te preocupes tengo muy bien agarrada la onda y estoy bastante alegre.- le respondió sin tapujos la castaña.

Bien, esa era una clara señal de retirada, muy borracho estaría, pero sus neuronas aún estaban activas.

-Ok… tú te lo pierdes querida.- le lanzó un beso mientras se retiraba.

-Tal parece que ya lo sabes manejar.- bromeó Hinata.

-Kanpai por eso.- Yakumo alzó su trago y ambas muchachas chocaron copas y se tomaron su trago al seco, la fiesta seguía!

En el balcón, Karito ya había encendido su segundo cigarro para "relajarse" cuando notó un par de bocanadas de humo provenientes del otro lado del balcón. Al girar la vista se sorprendió de ver allí tanto a Shino como a Kyo.

-Vaya, no sabía que fumaban chicos.- Karito se acercó al par.

-Lo hago de vez en cuando.- dijo Kyo mientras expulsaba el humo de su boca hacia el firmamento.- me ayuda a relajarme.

-Y que te tiene tan nervioso?- bromeó la chica. En eso sintió como se quebraban un par de vasos adentro y al mirar vio como Choji y Sai levantaban a Kenjiro del suelo.- Bien, creo que comparto tu nerviosismo.

Karito tomó otra calada de su cigarro y ahora miró al muchacho de gafas.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Shino?- preguntó curiosa la Sarutobi.

-Fumo desde los 15.- respondió el castaño.- pero al igual que Kyo, solo lo hago de vez en cuando.

-Y también para "relajarte"- le tiró la indirecta el peliceleste provocando que Shino se tensara.

-Ya veo, es bueno saberlo, así tengo más compañeros fumadores aparte de Shikamaru.- expresó contenta la Sarutobi no queriendo indagar en aquel comentario de Kyo.

-¿Shikamaru también fuma?- preguntó curioso el Aburame.

-Sí, lo hacemos desde que Asuma falleció. Es como en honor a él.

-Oh… lo siento.- se disculpó el muchacho.

-Tranquilo, no hay drama.- aclaró la muchacha simpáticamente.

-A propósito.- mencionó Shino.- No veo a Shikamaru en la fiesta. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

Karito desvió la mirada un poco y Kyo respondió por ella.

-Shikamaru no es muy de salir en la noche, por lo general se acuesta con las gallinas.- explicó Kyo.- Y este último tiempo ha andado algo cansado.

-Ya veo.- dijo Shino sin darle mayor importancia.

-SHINOOOOOOOO!- Lo llamó desde dentro su novia.

-Con permiso.- se disculpó el castaño con los muchachos para dirigirse hacia la posición de su chica.

Cuando el muchacho se alejó, la Sarutobi tomó la palabra.

-Gracias por eso.- dijo la muchacha aliviada.- No ando con muchas ganas de explicar ese asunto.

-Descuida, noté tu incomodidad, por eso quise intervenir.- dijo Kyo mientras volvía a expulsar humo.

-A veces me olvido que me conoces bastante bien.

-Somos amigos Karito, y sabes que puedes contar conmigo y con ese borracho de adentro siempre, no lo olvides.

-Arigato.- agradeció la muchacha.

-MIREN MI SALTO MORTAL!- Naruto había agarrado la patineta de Choji y se dirigía directo hacia el balcón. Habría atropellado a Karito y terminado ambos en la piscina de no ser porque Kyo reaccionó al instante y agarró a la castaña del brazo para atraerla hacia él y sacarla de la trayectoria de Naruto.- WIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

SPLASH!

Kyo y Karito observaron algo preocupados la piscina, pero el rubio emergió como si nada. Ambos suspiraron aliviados y la castaña miró a Kyo, quién aún la sostenía firme.

-Gracias de nuevo ;)- le dijo la chica guiñándole el ojo.

-De nada "jefa".- expresó Kyo mientras la castaña se separaba de él y volvían a lo suyo.

000

Después de distraerse viendo como Naruto saltaba por la ventana, un borracho Choji miraba su trago en mano, sinceramente hablando había perdido la cuenta.

-Oye…Sai…en qué me quegué?... - ya estaba empezando a ver borroso.

-Pues… no lo sé… talvez las chicas- pero ya no estaban ni Ino ni Tenten, se habían aburrido porque se había alargado demasiado.- Creo… que ni siquiera tenemos público *hic*.

-Bah… entonces a la mierda!- Choji agarró la botella y le pasó la otra a Sai.- Kanpai hermano!

-Kanpai ^^- Sai estaba apenas, pero si su compañero podía seguir él también.

Al otro lado de la sala de estar, Kenjiro, que ni idea como rayos se podía mantener en pie, divisó una suculenta pollita sentada solitaria en el sofá tomando un trago. Se acercó sigilosamente y se sentó junto a ella.

-Ryoko-chan!- saludó alegre el muchacho, la chica lo miró de pies a cabeza para determinar que tan borracho estaba, pero al parecer aún estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

-Kenjiro-kun, ¿cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no te veía.- saludó cortés la castaña.

-Bien bien, no me quejo, y tu compañerita?- preguntó refiriéndose a Yukiko.

-Debe de andar por allí revolcándose con su noviecito.- expresó fastidiada Ryoko.

-Que mala amiga, ¿cómo se le ocurre dejarte así de solita? Para la próxima me llamas y te hago compañía.

-¿No lo estás haciendo ahora?- preguntó cínica la chica.

-Pero claro, jamás dejaría a una belleza como tú sola en un lugar así.- Kenjiro se acomodó más en el sofá y pasó su brazo por encima de Ryoko en un intento de abrazarla, pero la muchacha se incorporó un poco para no tener contacto con aquel borrachito.

-Mira Ken, me agradas, pero cuando estás sobrio, así que yo, con mi experiencia, te recomendaría que fueses a tomar un poquito de aire o al baño a lavarte el rostro para enfriarte un poquito.

-Ay Ryoko-chan no te pongas pesada.- el muchacho se acercó a ella quedando a poca distancia de su rostro.-¿O te dan miedo los borrachitos?

-No, no me dan miedo los borrachitos, estoy bastante acostumbrada a ellos fíjate y sé lo idiotas que se pueden llegar a poner.- lo desafió la muchacha.

-A ver como manejas a éste borrachito entonces.- Kenjiro iba a besarla, pero Ryoko rápidamente quiso propinarle una cachetada, pero el castaño fue más rápido y la agarró de la muñeca.

-Muy lenta preciosa.- siguió acercándose.

-Aún tengo mi mano izquierda sabes!- Ryoko se dispuso a golpearlo con su otra mano, pero Kenjiro nuevamente le agarró la otra muñeca.

-Y yo tengo mi mano derecha linda.- Ya la tenía acorralada en el sofá.- Ahora relájate y disfruta.

-Ingenuo…- fue todo lo que escuchó de Ryoko cuando vió literalmente estrellas. Su hombría había sido lastimada de un solo rodillazo por parte de la chica. Cuando abrió los ojos vio como la castaña se alejaba y él, en el suelo, se revolcaba del dolor.

-Auch, eso me dolió más a mí que a él…- se dijo Konohamaru a sí mismo mientras grababa la agonía del castaño. Luego enfocó su cámara hacia los demás invitados. Todo el mundo comía los pocos snacks que no habían sido arrasados por Choji y tomaban a más no poder.

En ese instante, Naruto entró por la puerta de la cocina que daba hacia el patio, completamente empapado, y su borrachera seguía intacta. Miró a cierto grupito conformado por Neji y Shino; y justo en ese instante se les estaba uniendo Kyo. El rubio los miró maliciosamente y, cual ninja, se acercó a ellos en completo sigilo. Los muchachos no se percataron para nada de su presencia, uno porque estaba bastante oscuro, la iluminación provenía casi en su totalidad de la bola de disco que estaba encima de la fiesta; y dos porque los tres ya estaban bajo los efectos del alcohol y sus sentidos estaban ya algo disminuidos. Mientras conversaban entre los ellos, Naruto los tomó por sorpresa dándole un puñetazo a Shino, una cachetada a Kyo y un golpe en el estómago a Neji. Los tres se voltearon para ver quién había sido el desgraciado que los había lastimado, encontrándose con Naruto, quién apuntó de inmediato a Sai, el cual estaba tambaleándose por la sala. En circunstancias normales, esto habría pasado piola por parte de aquellos tres chicos tranquilos, pero el grado de alcohol en su sangre no les permitió razonar y la furia se apoderó de los tres, quienes fueron, literalmente, a sacarle la madre al pelinegro.

Naruto, borracho a morir, se reía de su hazaña, el ver como Neji, Kyo y Shino destrozaban a Sai era gracioso…

-WUAJAJA ESO TE PASA POR MENSO SAI!- Chilló el rubio provocando que los cuatro lo mirase, captando de inmediato la situación.- OOPS AHÍ SE VEN!

Naruto huyó de inmediato, pero al voltear y comenzar a correr, no llegó muy lejos ya que chocó de lleno con una pared, knockeandolo al instante. Naruto había quedado fuera…

Otro que estaba a punto de caer era Kankuro, quién ya no podía más del alcohol.

-QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!-Gritó Kankuro a todo pulmón, solo para caer de bruces encima de la mesa. Otro fuera…

-WUAJAJA QUE INUTIL, MIRA KIBA, KANKURO-SAN NO PUDO, WUAJAJAJA.- Chilló un borracho Kenjiro.

-KANPAI POR ESO AMIGO!- Kiba estaba feliz por la exquisita felación y follada que le había proporcionado su novia, a quién dejó muy campante y abrigadita en el sillón.

-KANPAI!- Ambos amigos se tomaron su trago al seco y al final… al igual que Kankuro cayeron de bruces. Dos más fuera…

Por su lado, Benjiro, quien seguía poniendo música, miraba con ojos de puntos como su amigo Neji bailaba completamente borracho, encima de un knockeado Sai, junto a Kyo. En ese instante, Shino, quien venía con un nuevo trago en mano a medio tomar, se sacó la ropa y quedó en cueros, las féminas presentes lo miraron sin poder creerlo, pero eso pasó a segundo plano cuando vieron su hombría, varias se lamieron los labios al ver aquel apetitoso muchacho, pero Yukata se encargó de ponerlas en su lugar.

-ES MIO PERRAS!- Yukata las espantó lejos para que siquiera se les volviera a pasar por la cabeza mirar a su macho.

000

Karito, quien había decidido entrar a la fiesta, casi se arrepiente de haber hecho tal cosa debido a que el panorama se veía bastante… peculiar. Alcanzó a divisar a Naruto, a Sai, a Kankuro y a un montón de gente que apenas reconocía en el piso, pero le valió madre, ella tampoco estaba que digamos "sobria" y había solo una cosita en su mente pervertida… follar a ese apetitoso soltero que al día siguiente se convertiría en su marido. En ese instante lo encontró, tambaleándose mientras se comía una manzana, lo encontró extraño puesto que Lee nunca tomaba, pero al revisar las manzanas y con solo olerlas, pudo notar que estaban llenas de alcohol. Bueno, había que aprovechar las circunstancias.

-Hola guapo.- Karito se acercó a él por detrás y lo saludó al oído con un tono bastante sensual que le erizó toda la piel a Lee.

-Hola…cariño…- estaba apenitas, pero eso no evitó que sus hormonas se encendieran al sentir ese sexy tono de voz en su oído.

-Oye, ya que "en parte" es nuestra despedida de solteros, porque no lo celebramos como se debe?- la muchacha se colgó de su cuello y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios.

-¿Qué sugieres?- Lee la abrazó por la cintura, ciñéndola hacia él.

-Hmm, se me ocurren muchas cosas.- la muchacha se acercó a su oído.- vamos arriba.

Karito lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de Lee, quién de inmediato tomó en brazos a su futura mujer y se la llevó derechito a la alcoba de Choji. La acorraló en una de las paredes de la alcoba y Karito trató de zafarse un poco.

-Lee…- trató de hablar mientras el muchacho la besaba como desaforado.

-Dime…- comenzó a atacar su delicioso cuello.

-Bájame…- dijo Karito. Lee se detuvo al instante y obedeció, se separó un poco de ella para analizarla, ¿acaso había hecho algo mal?

-Relájate, amor. Solo quiero darte un regalito.- Karito empujó al muchacho hacia el borde de la cama, donde quedó sentado contemplando a aquella hermosa diosa. Karito hizo una posición de manos para transformar su atuendo, que dejó a Lee con la baba casi colgando. Karito vestía una versión sexy de su uniforme del Instituto, la falda, cortísima, apenas le tapaba las nalgas y sus pechos resaltaban con la camisa amarrada por debajo de éstos, además de darle el toque inocente al tener su cabello recogido en dos coletas y una paletita que chupaba de una manera deliciosamente sensual.- ¿Qué tal su regalo, sensei?

-Excelente…- Lee la miraba como quien no creía la cosa. Karito se sentó a horcajadas de él, quién comenzó a acariciar su cintura y mirar descaradamente sus pechos.- Eres jodidamente rica mujer.

-Ya que mañana será un hombre casado le daré su último revolcón de soltero, sensei.- Karito se sacó su chupete para comenzar a devorar la boca de Lee, quien no perdió su tiempo y recorrió su cuerpo por completo con sus manos. Karito se separó un poco de él, rozando sus labios para tentarlo, podía sentir en su entrepierna el enorme bulto en los pantalones de su hombre. La muchacha lo empujó para que la espalda del muchacho quedase contra el colchón y ella se acomodó encima de él. Desabotonó su camisa con prisa y euforia y al tener contacto visual con ese maravilloso abdomen, se relamió los labios y comenzó a bajar por éste con besos húmedos. Lee solo se dejaba hacer, aunque si era sincero, le gustaba más atacar a él, pero lo excitaba a morir cuando Karito tomaba el control.

Cuando la castaña llegó hacia su objetivo, paró en seco y miró a su hombre, quién estaba más que impaciente y al ver que su mujer se detenía se puso ansioso. Karito se alzó un poco disfrutando de los gestos de Lee, se llevó su chupete nuevamente a la boca.

-¿Qué haces mujer?- preguntó ansioso el pelinegro.

-Te observo, me gusta verte ansioso.- la chica chupó con ahínco su chupete. Lee ya sentía que su miembro iba a explotar de tanta excitación.

-Vamos amor, chúpalo o métetelo.- expresó el muchacho completamente excitado.

-Hmm, es una decisión difícil.- hizo un pucherito la castaña.- ¿Qué desea usted sensei? Esta es su noche y quiero complacerlo con todas sus fantasías, antes de que se case.

Lee se sacó los pantalones a la velocidad de la luz, pasando a llevar sus boxers. Karito abrió los ojos de par en par al ver semejante anatomía.

"_Soy yo o cada vez que lo hacemos lo veo más grande?"_ se preguntó Karito en su cabeza. Lee sonrió al ver la expresión de perplejidad de su hembra.

-Tal parece que no va a haber necesidad de responder a tu pregunta, preciosa.- Lee la miró con lujuria, a lo cual Karito respondió sacándose el chupete de la boca, lanzándolo lejos y poniéndose a la altura de la entrepierna de Lee. Karito agarró el miembro entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo.- Oh mierda!

Lee se retorció de placer al sentir esas delicadas manos en su miembro y casi se viene cuando su chica, con su dedo índice, sacó un poco de su líquido preseminal para degustarlo mientras emitía un gemido.

-Hmm, definitivamente sabes mejor que ese ridículo chupete.- dijo su mujer mientras se chupaba sensualmente su dedo.

-Hubieses traído chocolate, sé que te gusta así.

-Prefiero al natural.- Karito, sin prisa, comenzó lentamente a lamer la punta del miembro de Lee. El chico estaba literalmente aguantando, ya que sentir las manos de la chica ya era excitante, pero la punta de su lengua lo estaba volviendo loco. La muchacha siguió degustando lenta y tortuosamente la anatomía de Lee, él simplemente se agarró de las sábanas aguantando como nunca. Karito comenzó a introducir más aún el miembro de su hombre en su boca, ni idea como rayos pudo metérselo entero, pero lo logró y tenía que admitir que era jodidamente excitante. Comenzó a entrar y salir provocando que Lee se estremeciera de placer.

-Sí mi vida…- gemía el joven profesor.- sigue así… me encanta!

Lee agarró la cabeza de Karito y comenzó a mover un poco la cadera, Karito comenzó a succionarlo más fuerte con cada embestida que le daba, como que se anduvo arrepintiendo de su decisión porque ahora tenía unas ganas enormes de metérselo en su mojada vagina, pero bueno… decisiones eran decisiones. Seguía metiendoselo y sacándoselo, lamiendo toda su anatomía con su juguetona lengua y succionando a más no poder. Lee ya no aguantó más.

-Mierda mierda, me vengo cariño!- Lee se estremeció y dejó salir todo su semen en la boca de su mujer, quien lo succionó justo al momento en que Lee llegó al orgasmo.- Oghh, por Kami…

Lee respiraba agitadamente mirando el techo, tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire, pero definitivamente aquella felación había sido la mejor que le había hecho su hembra. Sintió como su mujer se recostó a su lado, pero a diferencia de él, su respiración estaba tranquila.

-¿Qué tal estuvo su despedida, sensei?- Karito lo miró traviesa de reojo.

-Excelente.- Lee recuperó su energía de inmediato y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué haces?- la castaña lo miró sin comprender.

-Pues, no es justo que solo yo cumpla mi fantasía sexual, esta despedida es de los dos así que tú también mereces un regalo de mi parte.- Expresó Lee colocándose una toalla en su entrepierna. Karito lo miró curiosa, pero ansiosa por saber que le haría.

-¿Para qué se tapa tanto, sensei? Ya lo conozco enterito.- se burló la Sarutobi sin dejar de mirarle allí abajo.

-Muy bien mi ansiosa mujer, aquí voy.- Lee hizo una posición de manos para transformarse. Karito miró atenta y curiosa, pero como iba disipándose el humo de la transformación la cara de Karito pasó de curiosa a perpleja al ver como su hombre se había transformado en cierta persona.

-Pero qué…? - Karito no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a aquel hombre frente a ella solo tapado con aquella toalla.

-¿Sorprendida?- hasta la voz le imitaba, ¿Qué rayos?!

Karito se quedó sin palabras, no entendía nada.

-Si te preguntas como rayos lo conozco es simple, vi una fotografía de él en la habitación de ya sabes quién.- respondió Lee a todas sus dudas sin la necesidad de que la castaña las formulara, con su cara le decía todo.- Y la voz, solo es suposición, pero tal parece que lo hice bien.

El muchacho se acercó a ella, quien no emitía sonido y cuando el joven profesor estuvo frente a ella le acarició la mejilla.

-Yo que tú aprovecharía mientras tu futuro marido no está.- le dijo con tono sensual, estremeciendo cada fibra de la castaña.- Después de todo, no siempre tienes la oportunidad de enredarte con tu primer amor el día antes de tu boda.

Aquella mirada penetrante hizo que todas las neuronas de Karito se fueran literalmente a la mierda.

-Soy toda suya…- Karito se mordió los labios mientras analizaba cada rincón de aquel hombre, Lee había captado su esencia por completo, era como si de verdad lo tuviese enfrente. Lee, sin perder tiempo, acorraló a Karito en la cama posicionándose sobre ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima ni por un minuto. La miró intensamente, mientras que la mirada de Karito bajó hacia esos labios, no podía negar que el "regalito" de Lee, la excitó bastante y a su vez la puso bastante nerviosa.

-¿Nerviosa?- Le habló casi en un susurro.

-Algo…- le siguió el juego la Sarutobi.

-No te preocupes, será nuestro secreto…- Lee atrapó los labios de la muchacha, quién, presa de la excitación, lo agarró del cuello y comenzó a devorar su boca. Él comenzó a deslizar sus manos por todo su cuerpo provocando que se estremeciese en cada rincón que tocaba.- No sabía que eras tan fogosa…

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.- Karito empujó a Lee para quedar encima de él, comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa y a quitarse el brasier. Lee puso sus manos detrás de la nuca para contemplar a aquella diosa.

-Sí… definitivamente hay "muchas cosas" que no sé de ti…- Lee subió sus manos por la cintura de la chica hasta alcanzar sus pechos y comenzó a amasarlos provocando que Karito comenzase a gemir.

Karito, sin perder tiempo, desabrochó la toalla de su acompañante y ni siquiera alcanzó a contemplar su hombría ya que Lee la giró bruscamente para quedar nuevamente encima de ella.

-Lo siento pequeña, pero quiero hacerte el amor como se debe…- gruñó el muchacho mientras la miraba fijo y le sacaba tanto la falda como las diminutas bragas.

"_Mierda Lee, ¿cómo cresta lo interpretas tan bien?! Me iré al infierno por caliente e infiel…"_ pensó Karito ya respirando agitado, el solo hecho de pensar que haría el amor con "él" la excitaba de sobremanera, pero el también saber que era Lee el que estaba detrás de esa fachada… ERA UN PUTO SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD!

-Hazme tuya…- al decir su nombre sus hormonas se desbordaron y fue un deleite de placer cuando Lee entró en ella y comenzó a hacerle el amor lenta y deliciosamente.- Ahh… umm… ay Kamisama!

Sentirlo dentro de ella era excitante y lo que más la ponía nerviosa era tener su mirada fija en ella mientras entraba y salía. Comenzó a besarla sin parar su hazaña lo cual estaba literalmente volviendo loca a la Sarutobi, quien se aferró más a él, tocando cada rincón de su esbelta espalda, cosa que encendió más aún a Lee.

-Ay Karito…- gruñó Lee comenzando a acelerar.

Con cada embestida Karito emitía el nombre de su acompañante cada vez más fuerte, y al sentir aquel cosquilleo, sintió un placer celestial y el nombre de aquel hombre resonó en la habitación.

-*Pant* *pant*- quedaron exhaustos… ambos… el pecho de Karito subía y bajaba mientras que Lee depositó un beso en la frente de la castaña y no pudo seguir manteniendo la transformación por lo que volvió a la normalidad.

-*pant* lo siento… estoy exhausto…- se disculpó el muchacho.

-Descuida… me alegra verte, cariño…- dijo la chica mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella y le daba un dulce beso en los labios.

-¿Te gustó mi regalo?

-Ni que lo digas… aunque… tengo ganas de Lee…

-Ay cariño, yo-

-Era broma :P, estoy muerta!- dijo Karito burlesca sacándole la lengua.

Se oyó una risa en conjunto, pero quién no reía para nada era aquel jovencito que había pasado por casualidad cerca de la habitación de Choji para seguir dejando registro de aquella fiesta. La cara de Konohamaru era de perplejidad total, jamás pensó que a su hermana le gustara…

-Mi hermana… está…- decía en un susurro el Sarutobi, pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que lo interrumpieron.

-Tu hermana está qué? - dijo Hanabi en voz alta sin ningún recato, a lo que Konohamaru casi se le salió el corazón, agarró a Hanabi de la mano y se escondieron en la habitación de los padres de Choji.

-Chist! No ves que pueden oírte?- susurró casi inaudible el chico tapándole la boca a Hanabi, quien… no pudo evitar excitarse por tal acción, sí, la muchachita estaba entonadita…

-Dudo que les importe si hasta abajo se oyen los gritos de Karito-chan.- se burló Hanabi con sus mejillas coloradas por el alcohol.- Aunque, no tenía idea que le gustaba-

-No lo digas!- Konohamaru nuevamente le tapó la boca.- Créeme que ni yo lo termino de creer!

Hanabi quitó la mano de Konohamaru de su boca y lo miró intrigada.

-Ay Kon, como si tú fueras un santo.- lo encaró la Hyuga.

-Hm? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó sin entender el castaño.

\- Eso.- dijo la chica algo molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- O me vas a venir con el cuento de que eres virgen?

La cara de Konohamaru tomó todos los colores rojos habidos y por haber soltando su cámara en el intertanto.

-¿Nani?! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?!- Konohamaru no podía creer lo que oía.

-No te hagas el inocente! La misma Moegi me contó que te acostaste con ella el año pasado en su cumpleaños!- lo acusó Hanabi molesta. El muchachito tragó saliva.- Oh por Kami! Osea que es verdad!

Hanabi empujó a Konohamaru con rabia, siempre creyó que aquello solo había sido una mentira de Moegi para hacerse la interesante, pero el silencio de Konohamaru despejó todas sus dudas.

-Puedo explicarlo, no es lo que crees-

-Y yo que estaba apunto de… AHHH!- Hanabi lo pasó de largo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación para salir de ésta, pero el Sarutobi fue más rápido y se puso frente a ésta para impedirle el paso.- Apártate ahora!

-Hanabi escúchame, no entiendes nada!

-¿Qué tengo que entender?! ¿Qué te acostaste con mi mejor amiga?! Créeme que no me interesan los detalles porque Moegi ya se encargó de eso!- le gritó Hanabi con lágrimas en los ojos.- Déjame en paz y apártate!

-YO NO ME ACOSTE CON MOEGI!- Le gritó de vuelta el muchachito.

-No te creo!- intentó pasarlo de nuevo, pero el castaño la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia él.- Suéltame!

-No lo haré hasta que me escuches!

-No quiero escucharte! Ella detalló demasiado bien su primera vez juntos, es imposible que se lo inventara.

-UDON SE ACOSTÓ CON ELLA NO YO!

Hanabi lo miró con los ojos como platos, Konohamaru se tapó la boca por la indiscreción y a Karito casi se le cayó la mandíbula al escuchar desde la otra habitación.

-_Ya mujer, a dormir que mañana tienes compromiso!-_ Lee la agarró de la orejita y se la llevó directo a la cama.

-_ Pero Lee… estaba en lo mejor .- _ Karito hizo puchero, pero Lee ahora la tomó en brazos, cual princesa, y se metieron a la cama.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste…?- Hanabi no lo podía creer.

-Por favor no le digas nada a Moegi o me matará! Se supone que nadie debe saber eso!- dijo desesperado el chico. Hanabi se molestó y lo empujó hacia la puerta para acorralarlo.

-Ahora mismo me explicas que mierda pasa Konohamaru Sarutobi!- la chica lo miró muy molesta a lo que el muchacho no tuvo más opción que confesar.

-*sigh* está bien, pero por favor no le digas nada a Moegi, te lo suplico.- el muchachito la miró con carita de cachorro arrepentido.

-De acuerdo, pero habla ya!

-En el cumple de Moegi, ella se acostó con Udon y yo que los andaba buscando los pillé sin querer en su habitación, ella me hizo jurar que no le dijera a nadie, pero alguien escuchó nuestra conversación y comenzó el rumor de que yo me había acostado con ella.- explicó el Sarutobi.

-¿Y por qué no lo aclaraste?

-Ella me pidió que no lo hiciera.- dijo algo avergonzado.- Tú sabes como es Moegi, si la gente se enteraba que se había acostado con Udon su reputación se iba a ir al inodoro.

-Típico de ella.- se quejó Hanabi.- Bueno en todo caso tenía razón, no le convenía a "Miss Popularidad" que todo el mundo se enterase que se acostó con el Nerd de la clase.

-Exacto…

Y se hizo el silencio, Hanabi aún seguía molesta, pero ahora con su "amiga", ¿Cómo pudo hacerle algo así? Ella sabía que se moría por Konohamaru y viene e inventa tal cosa. La muchachita resopló fastidiada cosa que notó el castaño.

-¿Estás enojada conmigo?

-No, estoy enojada con Moegi! No contigo!- le dijo cortante la pelinegra.

-Pero pareciera que lo estás.

-¿Quieres que lo esté?- ahora lo miró molesta.

-No… *gulp*

Hanabi le dio la espalda más molesta aún. Konohamaru no hallaba que hacer, ni siquiera se atrevía a darle su espacio, en una de esas se enojaba por dejarla sola.

"_Por qué las mujeres son tan complicadas, me dice que no está enojada conmigo, pero se nota que está furiosa, ¿qué rayos le pasa?"_ pensó frustrado el chico.

-Ay! Por qué tienes que ser tan tonto Konohamaru!- la muchacha se dio vuelta para encararlo y darle un pequeño empujón.- Yo estaba super bien, pero la tenías que cagar!

-¿Pero qué hice?

-Ayy! ¿Cómo no entiendes?! Me arruinaste el momento… yo tanto que quería… y ahora no quiero! Ay te quiero matar!- balbuceaba la adolescentes. Konohamaru quedó peor.

"_¿Qué chucha quiere?"_ lo dijo en su mente puesto que no se atrevía a formular la pregunta.

-Ay dime algo no te quedes mudo!- chilló la chica.

-Uhhh…

-Ay cállate!- le volvió a dar la espalda y se dirigió hacia la cama para sentarse en el borde sin mirarlo.

"_¿Qué hago? ¿ Me voy? ¿O no me voy? AHHH NO SE QUE HACER?!"_ en eso vibró su celular. Era un numero desconocido.

_Desconocido: QUIERE SEXO CONTIGO IMBECIL!_

Konohamaru se puso rojo como tomate y, cual paranoico, miró hacia todos lados, incluso hacia la ventana, pero no había nada. Miró detenidamente a Hanabi, quién se abrazaba a sí misma, estaba… ¿triste? El muchacho se acercó a ella, nervioso a morir, pero era su novio y debía confortarla. Se sentó a su lado y, con cautela, la abrazó. Hanabi no opuso resistencia, al contrario, se giró y se acomodó en su pecho.

-Lo siento.- dijo el chico.- Si te hice sentir mal o incómoda lo siento mucho.

-Descuida…- Hanabi lo abrazó por la cintura.- Perdóname a mí, se me pasó el trago y ando hablando tonterías y pensando tonterías que jamás van a pasar.

Konohamaru notó el tono de decepción en la última frase y nuevamente se puso nervioso.

-Hanabi tú…- tragó saliva.- Tú quieres…

Hanabi lo miró atenta. La cara del jovencito no podía estar más roja. ¿De verdad le estaba proponiendo tener sexo?! Él era más virgen que la misma inmaculada así que cero experiencia y con suerte había leído una porno en su vida.

"_Mierda! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?! No le propongas nada! Vas a quedar en ridículo por ignorante! No sabes que hacer! No sabes por donde ir! ¿Y si no le gusta? ¿O peor si me traumo con mi primera vez por inútil? Que hago? Que hago? Kore! Espera… que estoy haciendo?..."_

Ya estaba en medio de un apasionado beso con Hanabi. La muchachita lo había abordado mientras él se debatía en su cabeza. Lo besaba con pasión mientras las manos del muchachito manoseaban el formadito cuerpo de su chica. Ella se colocó a horcajadas de él y se excitó más aún al sentir un bulto en la entrepierna del muchacho. Lo empujó para recostarlo en la cama y ella encima de él, el chico ya le estaba levantando la falda cuando sus neuronas reaccionaron.

-Hanabi…- se separó un poco de su boca a regañadientes de la chica.- ¿Estás segura de esto?

-¿no quieres?- se sintió algo nerviosa la chica.

-No! Si quiero! Pero…

-Pero nada entonces!- Hanabi volvió a besarlo mientras le sacaba su chaqueta junto con la bufanda. Las manos de Konohamaru ya estaban manoseándole el trasero y tenía unas ganas enormes de sacarle las bragas, pero se contenía. Hanabi se separó de él para sacarle la polera dejándolo con el torso desnudo. La muchachita abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver que tenía su abdomen bastante formado.- Vaya… ¿y me tenías bien oculto esto?

Konohamaru se sonrojó un poco y Hanabi se puso cerca de su boca.

-Ya quiero ver más abajo…- le dijo con tono lujurioso provocando que al chico le saliera humo de las orejas, sintió su entrepierna arder y más aún con la chica encima de él.- ¿Qué pasa Kon? ¿Ya te arrepentiste?

-No… es solo que…- se puso un poco nervioso mientras acariciaba sus piernas.- Soy virgen Hanabi!

-Chocale!- dijo coqueta la chica mientras se erguía y se sacaba su vestido para quedar en ropa interior.

Al Sarutobi casi le sale sangre por la nariz al ver esa sensual lencería. Ya le había visto el sostén una vez, pero ella solía usar con vuelito y bastante bonitos, pero este… Por Kami! Esa lencería le gritaba directamente "follame!".

-¿Te gusta?- Hanabi se acercó sensualmente a él mientras juntaba sus pechos para que pareciesen más grandes.

-Sí…

-No se nota!- Hanabi iba a separarse de él, pero el chico la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

-Me encanta Hanabi.- le dijo seriamente y mirándola con pasión. Hanabi se sonrojó y se sorprendió al ver como el muchachito los volteaba y comenzaba a besarla con desenfreno. Hanabi no pudo evitar soltar unos suspiros y cuando el muchacho bajó hacia su cuello, ella comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón, dejándolo solo con sus boxers.

-Hm, venías preparado eh? Pensé que vendrías con tus calzoncillos de bebé.- se burló la Hyuga.

-Ya de hace rato que no uso esas basuras.- el chico siguió bajando hacia sus pechos y comenzó a desabrocharle el sostén, una lástima porque se le veía de maravilla, pero esa lencería pasó a un segundo plano cuando vio por primera vez aquellos redondos y níveos pechos, no tenía por donde quejarse, para sus catorce años estaba muy bien dotada. Se quedó mirándolos como imbécil, cosa que desesperó a Hanabi puesto que se había quedado quieto.

-Manoseamelos Kon!- le agarró las manos y se las puso cada una en un pecho. Konohamaru sintió como su entrepierna crecía más, cosa que notó Hanabi y se relamió los labios al ver semejante anatomía debajo de aquel boxer. Konohamaru nuevamente atacó su boca sin detenerse en manosearle sus pechos. Hanabi deslizó sus manos por la formada espalda del jovencito y llegó hasta el borde de su última prenda, se la quitó al instante y el Sarutobi, sin quedarse atrás, deslizó sus manos por la cintura de la Hyuga para llegar a sus braguitas, se detuvo en el borde y nuevamente se quedó quieto. Hanabi se separó un poco de él.- Sácamelas!

El chico obedeció y su mundo fue perfecto al alzarse un poco para tener una vista perfecta de Hanabi completamente desnuda. Ella también pudo ver cada rincón del Sarutobi, su miembro perfectamente erecto, listo para la acción, y tenía que admitirlo, estaba muy bien dotado!

-Kon…- lo llamó la muchacha, él se la quedó viendo.- Sé gentil conmigo ;)

Eso lo calentó demasiado e inmediatamente la besó como un loco. Se posicionó entre las piernas de ella listo para penetrarla.

-Iré suave, no quiero lastimarte.- tan ignorante no era, sabía que la primera vez dolía, especialmente a la mujer, por lo que iría con mucha cautela.

-Hazlo…- suspiró extasiada la chica mientras el muchachito comenzaba a penetrarla poco a poco.- Ahh!

Se detuvo de inmediato.

-¿Te dolió?!- se alertó el chico dispuesto a apartarse de ella, pero Hanabi lo atrapó con sus piernas, rodeándolo por la cintura.

-Ni se te ocurra escapar Sarutobi! Vas a terminar lo que empezaste sí o sí.- eso definitivamente era una orden, por lo que el chico tragó saliva y siguió con su cometido y definitivamente fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho. Los chillidos de dolor de Hanabi se convirtieron en gemidos y que gemidos por Kami! Denotaban sensualidad y calentura, y no sabía por qué, pero cada gemido de ella lo prendía cada vez más, al punto de querer metérsela más y más profundo y cada vez… más rápido.

-Ah… ahh… Ahhh!- Hanabi gemía cada vez más fuerte con cada embestida del muchacho, quién no podía parar, verla así de excitada era lo mejor del mundo y saber que era él quién la tenía así lo calentaba de sobremanera. En ese instante, Hanabi se impulsó para voltearlos y quedar encima de él.- No dejaré que solo tú lleves esto.

Konohamaru casi se viene cuando la sensual jovencita comenzó a menear las caderas de una forma tan erótica y sensual, que el solo ver como todo su cuerpo vibraba en especial sus senos, lo hizo sentirse literalmente en el paraíso.

-Ay Kon… lo tienes tan grande! Ahhh!- La chica lo cabalgaba sin cesar y el sentir el enorme miembro de su acompañante dentro de ella la estaba volviendo literalmente loca. El Sarutobi por su parte se deleitaba manoseando cada rincón de ella mientras la embestía por debajo.- Ay sí! que rico! Sigue Kon!

El muchacho la tomó firme de las caderas y empezó a empujar más duro provocando que Hanabi gritara de placer. El éxtasis fue tal que en un impulso la agarró de las nalgas y de un salto se reincorporó con la muchacha en brazos y la llevó directo a la pared donde comenzó nuevamente a penetrarla de forma más frenética.

-Ay Hanabi… no puedo parar… eres muy rica por Kami!- el chico la tenía literalmente acorralada.

-No pares!- La chica se aferró a su cintura con sus piernas.- Ni… se… te… ocu…AHHH!

Comenzó a arquear la espalda, estaba a punto.

-Kon… ya…

-¿Ya que…?- el muchacho seguía y seguía penetrándola.

-Vamos a la cama!- decía apenas la chica.- quiero acabar… ahí…

El chico obedeció y de inmediato la sacó de la pared, la devolvió a la cama sin despegar su unión y siguió entrando y saliendo. Hanabi comenzó a sentirlo… estaba a punto de experimentar el orgasmo.

-Ahh… hm… Kon… Kon…- en ese instante, al momento en que el muchachito le dio una última estocada, lo sintió por primera vez, aquel cosquilleo en su bajo vientre seguido por la contracción de sus paredes vaginales sobre el miembro del Sarutobi.- KONOHAMARU!

El muchacho se derramó de inmediato en ella al momento en que su miembro fue casi succionado por aquella contracción vaginal y un enorme gruñido salió de su boca. Habían llegado juntos al orgasmo y había sido la mejor experiencia de sus vidas.

En la habitación solo se oían sus respiraciones, que después de unos minutos pasaron de agitadas a calmadas.

-Wow… eso fue genial… Hanabi.- dijo Kon mientras miraba el techo. En eso sintió como su linda novia se subía encima de él.

-Y es solo el comienzo, Kon…- en los ojos de ella se reflejaba pasión y lujuria.

Konohamaru solo sonrió con picardía. ¿Una segunda ronda? ¿Por qué no?

Habían pasado dos horas… y en la habitación de Choji, ni Karito ni Lee habían podido pegar el ojo. La castaña miró el reloj de la mesita de noche de su amigo.

4:00 AM…

La habitación estaba en penumbras, pero ¿en silencio? Para nada! Los gemidos, gritos, suspiros y gruñidos del par de adolescentes en la habitación de adjunto no habían cesado.

-¿Cuántas rondas llevan ya?- dijo Lee sin poder creer la energía de aquel parcito.

-Van para la quinta…- dijo Karito con modorra, tenía unas ganas enormes de dormir, pero simplemente no podía. Se maldijo a sí misma por haberle mandado aquel mensaje del celular de Lee.

-Me siento viejo…- se quejó Lee aburrido.

Karito lo miró con la misma cara de paja.

-*sigh* Tsumaranai…- dijeron ambos y nuevamente se pusieron las almohadas en la cara en un inútil intento por tratar de conciliar el sueño…

000

Al día siguiente, Choji despertó a todo el mundo puesto que ya eran las 9 de la mañana y en unas horas más era el evento del año. No bastaba con decir que todo el mundo salió pitando del lugar, puesto que tenían unas pocas horas para bañarse, comer algo, quitarse la resaca de los mil demonios e ir presentables a la boda.

Karito, apenas con los ojos abiertos, había ido a buscar a su hermano a la habitación de al lado, y cuando iba a abrir la puerta, el muchachito le apareció por detrás dándole un susto de muerte.

-Oye no me asustes así, sino el responsable de matar a la novia antes de su boda serás tú, Konohamaru.- se quejó Karito.- Y créeme que si me jodes esto vendré a penarte por siempre hasta el día de tu muerte.

-Claro, no hay drama ^^- el muchachito estaba literalmente en las nubes, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja se podía ver hasta de la otra esquina. Karito lo miró acusadoramente, pero el muchachito fue más astuto y abrió la boca antes del sermón.- No nos saquemos la suerte entre gitanos hermana, tú tuviste acción ayer y yo también, así de simple :P

Él la miró con la misma mirada acusadora, y Karito comprendió al instante.

"_Mierda…"_ pensó la chica sin poder evitar el sonrojarse.

-Tranqui, mis labios están cerrados.- dijo burlón el Sarutobi.

-¿Qué quieres?- la castaña fue al grano.

-Tu consola.

-Me la quitó Shikamaru.

-La portátil…

-Hecho!- y con un apretón de manos Karito se desprendió de su última consola, pero al menos su secreto se iría a la tumba.

000

Esa misma mañana, Shikamaru despertó bastante somnoliento, el cuerpo le pesaba, incluso volvió a cerrar los ojos para seguir durmiendo por un par de horas más, pero sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis y un recuerdo vino a su mente.

_"Temari!"_ se reincorporó de inmediato, se miró a sí mismo y notó que estaba completamente desnudo. Miró a sus alrededores, pero no había desorden, su ropa estaba perfectamente doblada en su silla del computador. Se llevó su mano derecha hacia la parte trasera de su cuello, pero no sintió nada extraño. De verdad todo podría haber sido producto de su imaginación? No… era imposible… y las fachas en las que estaba era prueba de aquello. Se llevó las manos al rostro, se había ido y para siempre… Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro, pero rápidamente se las secó, de nada servía ponerse a llorar, ella no volvería y estaba claro el por qué, y eso era lo que más le dolía. Se levantó y se puso sus pantalones junto con una muda limpia que sacó de su cajón. En ese instante vió aquella cajita, nuevamente se sintió miserable, aunque talvez hubiese sido peor estando comprometidos. Shikamaru cerró el cajón y cuando iba a ir a comer algo vio algo extraño en su mesita de noche. El portarretrato estaba boca abajo. El pelinegro se sentó en la cama para levantar el objeto y ponerlo derecho. Sonrió al verse a sí mismo junto a Temari en aquella foto, tan felices que estaban, tantos recuerdos, fueron 4 meses, pero pareciera que habían sido años, pero fueron los cuatro meses más fantásticos de su vida. Finalmente, suspiró y cuando iba a levantarse, algo brilló junto a la foto, no lo había notado, pero había algo en su velador, era una cadena. Shikamaru tomó el objeto y al mirarla mejor se dio cuenta que era la cadena de Temari, la que le había regalado en su cumplemes. La miró detenidamente y fue como si su mente se perdiera en aquellos recuerdos. Sinceramente, no le importaba el día en el que estaba viviendo, si no estaba ella, que caso tenía… Se echó nuevamente en la cama sin dejar de contemplar aquella cadena…

_-¿Qué es?- preguntó curiosa la rubia._

_ -Ábrelo._

_ Temari abrió la cajita para encontrarse con un hermoso collar de plata y una nota. La chica la tomó y leyó su contenido._

_ -"Pase lo que pase, quiero estar para siempre contigo, feliz cumplemes, Shikamaru"- Temari miró confusa a su hombre._

_ -Hoy cumplimos dos meses de estar juntos, así que… quise hacerte un regalo.- dijo el muchacho algo sonrojado._

_ -Shika… no sé qué decirte…- Temari tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse también, era un momento demasiado tierno y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Por Kami que le costaban estas cosas… Tomó su cadenita y se la pasó a Shikamaru.- ¿Me ayudas?_

_ -Sí, claro.- respondió el chico tomando la cadena._

Shikamaru desvió la mirada hacia su lado, fijó su vista en el lugar exacto donde el cuerpo de Temari había estado hacía unas horas, aún podía sentir ese exquisito aroma a camelias. Se puso de pie y guardó la cadena en su cajón junto con el anillo. Aún era temprano, miró su reloj. 7:00 Am. Decidió salir de allí, comería algo, tomaría una ducha y saldría un momento, necesitaba pensar y estar solo, por lo menos por hoy.

Hoy…

Shikamaru paró en seco al agarrar el pomo de la puerta. Hoy era…? Domingo…

Se encogió de hombros y siguió con su cometido, primera vez en su vida que se levantaba a las 7 AM un domingo, pero que más daba…

000

Después de ser regañada por Kurenai por haber llegado a casa al otro día en vísperas de su matrimonio, Karito casi que no podía respirar del nerviosismo.

-Creo que moriré de nervios Kurenai.- la castaña comenzó a morderse el guante de novia.- Anoche no dormí nada.

-Un poco difícil que duermas si te pasaste toda la noche de fiesta, cariño.- le dijo la pelinegra mientras con Ino le daba los últimos retoques a su vestido. La rubia tampoco estaba en sus cinco cabales, pero lo disimulaba bien. Konohamaru estaba planchado en la cama de la Sarutobi, recuperando energía. En eso, la chica echó de menos a alguien en particular.

-¿Y Sai?- preguntó la Sarutobi mirando a Ino.

-Um… no lo sé. No lo veo desde la fiesta.- dijo Ino también curiosa.

-No se preocupen chicas.- las calmó Kurenai.- él llegó antes que ustedes dos y después de asearse un poco me dijo que saldría, que tenía algo que hacer. ¿Por qué?

Ino también miró a Karito, ¿por qué ese repentino interés en Sai?

-Por nada en especial.- se excusó la Sarutobi.- Solo que lo eché de menos es todo.

Ino y Kurenai se miraron y siguieron con su cometido, mientras que Karito nuevamente comenzó a atacar su guante. En ese instante, Konohamaru comenzó a despertarse.

-Ugh… mi cabeza…- el muchachito apenas podía abrir los ojos.

-Uff hasta que reviviste hermanito.- dijo Karito burlándose del castaño.

-Cierra la boca… ughh.- el chico se tapó la boca, tenía unas ganas enormes de vomitar.

-Ah no! En mi vestido no Konohamaru!- le chilló la Sarutobi agarrándose el vestido y alejándose de su hermano.

-Ino rápido, llévatelo al baño!- le ordenó Kurenai, a lo cual la rubia hizo caso de inmediato, pescó al chico y se lo llevó al baño.- En serio, lo de ayer fue fiesta o reventón?

-Un poco de ambos.- dijo la castaña volviendo a su posición. Kurenai iba a retomar lo suyo, pero el grito de Ino casi que hizo saltar a ambas féminas.

-MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO! ME VOMITASTE ENCIMA!- Se oyeron los gritos de la muchacha. Kurenai suspiró y se puso de pie.

-Tú no te me mueves de aquí Karito.- ordenó la mujer mientras la castaña asentía. Cuando la pelinegra cruzó la puerta con dirección al baño, Karito soltó un sonoro suspiro.

_"Estoy muerta de sueño… eso me pasa por reventarme el día antes de mi boda, aunque…"_ en ese instante recordó su "regalito" por parte de Lee, _"…valió la pena…"_ sonrió con picardía mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-Vaya, parece que la pasaste bien anoche que tienes esa cara.- dijo una voz desde la puerta. Ella dirigió su vista hacia allí para encontrarse con aquel pelinegro.

-Sai! Ya te estaba echando de menos, por un minuto creí que aún seguías en la casa de Choji.- bromeó la Sarutobi.

-Nah, tenía algo importante que hacer es todo.- se excusó Sai.

-¿A sí? ¿Y se puede saber que cosa tan importante tenías que hacer?

-Esto.- Sai sacó una cajita con una carta de su bolsillo.- Felicidades por tu matrimonio, Karito.

-Sai yo… ¿es para mí?- Karito lo miró impactada por el detalle.

-No veo a otra novia cerca.

Ambos se rieron por el comentario. Mientras el chico le pasaba el presente.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo la muchacha.

-Espero que te guste.- dijo el chico mirando como la Sarutobi abría el regalo, encontrando una hermosa cadena de plata.

-Pero Sai, esto es…

-Descuida, no todos los días te casas, tenía que regalarte algo especial.

-No debiste molestarte en serio.- lo decía más que nada porque debió de haberle salido cara la joya.

-Bueno lo hecho, hecho está. ¿Te la pruebo?- ofreció el muchacho, a lo cual la chica asintió. Sai le puso la cadenita, la cual curiosamente, combinaba con su vestido. Karito se miró al espejo.

-Está preciosa.- le dijo la chica mirándolo agradecida.

-Al igual que tú.- dijo Sai contento provocando que la chica se sonrojara un poco.- ¿Y cómo estás?

-Nerviosa…

-Me imagino.- dijo Sai, en eso sintió los chillidos de Ino provenientes del baño. Sai desvió su mirada hacia la fuente del sonido, luego miró a Karito.

-Te recomiendo que no te acerques al baño.- le aconsejó la Sarutobi.

-De acuerdo ^^- dijo Sai esbozando una sonrisa.- Te dejo tranquila, iré a cambiarme de ropa, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.- expresó Karito, pero luego recordó algo.- Sai espera!

El muchacho paró en seco y la miró de reojo.

-Al final, decidieron quien me llevará al altar?- preguntó curiosa la chica.

-Oh sí! - recordó el muchacho.- Después de decidirlo de forma madura y diplomática…

_-Piedra, papel o tijeras… piedra, papel o tijeras… piedra, papel o tijeras… piedra, papel o tijeras…- se batían Sai, Choji y Shikamaru hacía una semana para decidir quien llevaría a Karito al altar. Al no estar Asuma y con Konohamaru a cargo de los anillos, tuvieron que decidir entre los hombres más cercanos a ella. En ese instante, el Nara sacó piedra contra dos tijeras._

_ -Hmp, creo que gané.- se pavoneó Shikamaru mientras Sai y Choji resoplaban._

-… al final escogimos a Shikamaru.- dijo Sai con una gotita en la frente.

-¿Se lo batieron al piedra, papel y tijeras cierto?- preguntó la Sarutobi mirándolo acusadoramente.

-Sí.- dijo sin más el pelinegro.

-*sigh* que más da…- suspiró la castaña resignada.

-Nos vemos, Karito.- se despidió Sai mientras cruzaba la puerta. La muchacha se quedó mirándola un rato y luego desvió su mirada hacia la carta que yacía en la mesita de noche. Abrió el sobre y leyó su contenido.

_Karito,_

_ Felicidades en un día que ni tú ni yo nunca vamos a olvidar. Sé que tú desde un principio siempre tuviste las cosas claras, perdóname si alguna vez te hice sentir incomoda, solo quiero que sepas que siempre serás una persona muy importante para mí. Te mereces todo el amor el mundo, para la mujer más genial de este planeta._

_Un beso,_

_Sai._

Karito sonrió ante la carta y no pudo evitar recordar sus momentos con Sai.

_\- Karito! Bienvenida a casa! Te presento a Sai!- dijo Asuma contento. Sai se quedó mirando a Karito, vaya... nunca había visto a una chica tan... sencilla, pero bonita._

_ \- Qué hay! Soy Karito Sarutobi.- dijo amablemente la chica tendiéndole la mano._

_ \- Hola, soy Sai.- dijo el chico esbozando una sonrisa y correspondiendo el gesto.- Vaya, eres una chica muy linda, tanto que me provocaste una erección._

_ -..._

_ \- Karito- la chica se detuvo y miró a Sai.- ¿No te gustaría ir al cine un día de estos?_

_ \- Hm no me llega mucho el cine, tiendo a dormirme.- dijo la chica, luego tuvo una idea.- ¿Te gusta la carne?_

_ \- Um, sí, ¿por?_

_ \- Tengo un cupón para Yakiniku Q, pero no tenía con quién ir así que ¿Qué dices?_

_ \- Me encantaría Karito ^^.- dijo feliz el chico._

_ \- Vaya Karito, no sabía que tenías una amiga tan... fea.- dijo Sai colocándole el "apodo cariñoso" a Sakura según sus rasgos de personalidad. Karito y Konohamaru quedaron con los ojos en blanco mientras que Sakura, aún con su sonrisa, digería lo que le acababa de decir el pelinegro._

_ ..._

_ \- SHAAA! QUE TE PASA! TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MI?! NADIE ME DICE FEA! TE VOY A MATAR!- Bramaba Sakura intentando lanzársele encima al pelinegro, pero Karito la tenía sostenida de la chaqueta._

_ El chico comenzó a acercarse a la chica y cuando estuvo a punto de besarla Karito puso su dedo índice en los labios del muchacho evitando el contacto. El chico se separó un poco de ella y la miró un poco avergonzado.- Lo siento, no quise incomodarte._

_ \- No te preocupes.- le dijo sinceramente la chica._

_ \- ¿Te ofendí?- preguntó preocupado Sai._

_ \- Nah, es solo que... no ando en esa onda, por ahora._

_ Sai la miró y no pudo evitar notar un poco de nerviosismo en la castaña._

_ \- Oh ya veo... ¿hay alguien más verdad?_

_ La chica asintió:- Lo siento Sai, me agradas, pero solo eso._

_ \- Descuida, comprendo ^^.- dijo el pelinegro empáticamente.- Pero al menos podemos ser amigos ¿no?_

_ \- See._

_ \- Es sobre este chico Lee. ¿Él es el chico que te gusta verdad?- dijo el muchacho serio. Karito desvió la mirada molesta, lo que menos quería ahora era hablar de Lee.- ¿Ocurre algo?_

_ \- Nada Sai. Y disculpame, pero no quiero hablar de él ahora._

_ \- ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?_

_ \- *sigh* Ese es el problema Sai. Que al parecer no pasa nada.- dijo la chica molesta, luego se giró hacia las escaleras.- Con permiso, no me esperen a comer, tomaré una siesta._

_-Vaya, así que esto es lo que se siente el sentirse querido.- dijo Sai mientras colocaba un último regalo._

_ \- Bueno, agradece a nuestro amigo Naruto.- dijo Karito contenta, Sai la miró confuso.- Una vez que te haces su amigo ya no puedes escapar de él, así que acostúmbrate a esta nueva vida ^^_

_ Sai sonrió, en eso el aludido apareció._

_ -¿Y ustedes dos que hacen? Vamos a bailar!- chilló el rubio, en eso pescó a ambos chicos de los brazos y los empujó hacia el montón de gente para bailar._

A su vez, Sai también recordaba, mientras miraba su terno, aquellos momentos con la castaña. Desde el primer momento que cruzó su mirada con ella no pudo evitar el sentirse atraído por la muchacha y cuando comenzó a conocerla sus sentimientos no hicieron más que crecer, pero lamentablemente, Karito ya sentía algo fuerte por Lee, y desde el comienzo siempre se lo hizo saber.

-*Sigh* Déjala ir Sai…- dijo para sí el muchacho, resignado a que Karito jamás lo vería de otra forma más que de un buen amigo, pero por lo menos no podía negar que sí logró ocupar un lugar en la vida de la castaña y eso era algo que atesoraría por siempre.

000

-Por favor Choji dime que esto es una broma…- le susurraba Naruto a su amigo en la cocina dónde el castaño había apartado un poco al rubio del grupo para decirle que no encontraba a Shikamaru por ningún lado. Después del fiestón lo había llamado para ponerse de acuerdo con el tema de Karito, pero el celular estaba completamente apagado, luego se vino directo al departamento del chico, obviamente ya arreglado, pero no lo encontró en su habitación y lo que más le preocupaba era que el terno del Nara yacía perfectamente doblado en el armario.- Yo creí que se había ido temprano a tu casa por eso no me preocupé al no encontrarlo cuando llegué!

-Pues no Naruto, lo he estado llamando desde que todos ustedes se fueron de mi casa y vine ahora a buscarlo, pero-

-¿Pero dónde mierda se metió?!- chilló el rubio a lo que Choji lo tuvo que hacer chistar para que nadie lo oyese.

-No lo sé Naruto, pero estoy preocupado.

-Preocupado debería estar él si por andar deprimido se pierde el matrimonio de Karito!- dijo seriamente el rubio. Choji lo miró impactado.

-¿Tú crees que…?

-Mira Choji solo te voy a decir una cosa, Shikamaru y sus líos de faldas ya me tienen hasta la coronilla, así que si este infeliz no llega al matrimonio de Karito sea por el motivo que sea, entonces que ni se digne a aparecerse por aquí de nuevo, porque esa sí que no se la paso.- Naruto miró fríamente a Choji mientras éste tragaba saliva.

Imposible… él jamás lo olvidaría… ¿o sí…?

-Chicos ¿qué esperan?!- Karui se asomó a la cocina.- Vengan a ver al novio!

Choji y Naruto salieron de inmediato del lugar y se dirigieron hacia el living dónde pudieron apreciar al flamante novio.

-¿Y…? ¿Qué tal?- Lee estaba apenas de los nervios. Tanto Karin como Karui hicieron pulgar arriba en señal de aprobación. Naruto tenía la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco de lo guapo que se veía.

-Te ves bien Lee.- opinó Choji contento.

-Entre clásico y moderno.- opinó Karui.- Le queda muy bien Lee-sensei

-Hmm…- Karin se acercó a Lee poniéndolo algo nervioso.- Como que le falta algo…

-¿A sí? ¿Algo como que, Karin?- preguntó curioso Lee.

-No sé, talvez una barba, algo más agresivo, te ves bien, pero… talvez sin la corbata, algo desarreglado-

-Ay Karin no va a un concierto de rock ubícate!- se quejó Naruto.- A mí me gusta. Sobrio y guapo :D

-¿Qué ahora te pasaste al otro lado Naruto?- se burló Karin.

-CLARO QUE NO LOCA! LO DIGO COMO AMIGO! APARTE ADMITE QUE SE VE BIEN!- Bramó el rubio molesto.

Karin simplemente lo ignoró provocando que la venita de Naruto quisiese explotar.

-Bueno, ¿les gusta o no?- preguntó nuevamente Lee un poco para amenizar el ambiente y otro poco para su propia seguridad.

-Sí hombre, no te preocupes.- empatizó Choji.- Nadie va a darse cuenta que estás con esos zapatos.

El castaño apuntó a los pies de Lee para hacerle notar que aún estaba con sus zapatillas de dormir. Esto provocó una risa colectiva lo cual relajó un poco el ambiente.

-Vaya… así me gusta ver a mi familia.- dijo una dulce voz desde la puerta. Todos se voltearon para ver a Shiho, quién venía completamente arreglada para el matrimonio de su amigo.

-SHIHO!- Naruto y Karin se le tiraron encima y después de saludarla con todo el cariño del mundo, la rubia miró a su pelinegro amigo.

-Wow, pero que novio más guapo.- lo piropeó la chica mientras se acercaba a Lee para darle un abrazo.

-Que gusto verte Shiho.- dijo Lee ya más calmado.- Definitivamente llegaste en el momento indicado, este parcito ya estaba que se agarraban de las mechas.

Naruto y Karin comenzaron a silbar despreocupadamente evitando la mirada reprobatoria de la rubia.

-Tal parece que las cosas siguen igual.- dijo la chica con melancolía, en ese instante echó de menos a cierto pelinegro.- ¿Y Shikamaru?

-Pues… no lo sé.- dijo Lee percatándose de la ausencia de su amigo, en eso miró a Naruto, quién intercambió miradas con Choji.

-Se adelantó.- dijo el castaño tratando de disimular los nervios.- Me llamó y me dijo que se adelantaría a la iglesia, así que no te preocupes por él.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Lee mientras que Shiho miraba suspicaz tanto a Choji como a Naruto.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?- dijo Naruto para calmar la tensión.- Recuerda que el novio llega temprano Lee.

-De acuerdo, pero iré por mis zapatos.- expresó el chico mientras iba hacia su recámara seguido por Naruto. Karui acompañó a Karin al baño por lo que Shiho y Choji se quedaron solos en el living.

-¿Y como te ha ido en Kumo, Shiho?- trató de meter conversación el castaño.

-Bien, no me quejo.- dijo la chica luego miró más seria al muchacho.- Ahora me dirás ¿dónde está Shikamaru? Porque eso de que se adelantó no te la crees ni tú Choji. ¿Qué ocurre?

-*sigh* es una larga historia Shiho. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste.- expresó Choji algo apenado por todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días en la vida de su mejor amigo.

-¿Dónde MIERDA ESTAN MIS ZAPATOS?!- Se oyó a un desesperado Lee.

-Y YO QUE CHUCHA VOY A SABER?!- Naruto chilló igual de fuerte que el pelinegro.

-NO PUEDO IR CON ESTOS ZAPATOS NARUTO!

-YA CALLENSE ENERGUMENOS Y BUSQUEN, ESO LES PASA POR SER UNOS DESORDENADOS DE MIERDA!- Karin entró en escena.

Choji y Shiho se miraron ambos con una gotita en sus cabezas.

-Bien, creo que tenemos tiempo de sobra, soy toda oídos.- Shiho se sentó en el sofá mientras que Choji volvía a suspirar.

**Chan! **

**Shikamaru desapareció y justo el día de la boda! Que pasara? Lograrán encontrarlo? A esperar el siguiente capi. Las q quedaron curiosas con el primer amor de Karito, seré mala y lo revelare en el próximo capi wuajajaja ja.**

**Kari, ya me queda claro que odias a Benjiro, entonces el próximo capi te va a dar más rabia, así q prepárate psicológica mente muahahaha. En lo referente a lo demás te dejo en intriga hihi.**

**Winnyz, que bueno q disfrutes cada capi por mas triste q sea, si se mi kokoro tb estaba destrozado, Shikamaru idiota y ahora más encima se desaparece el malnacido el día de la boda de su mejor amiga T_T**

**Y los demás que me leen espero q les haya gustado el capi, un pokito de humor para ahogar las penas y lemon para las fanáticas :D**

**Ahora si me voy de vacaciones!**

**Besitos y abrazos byebye. **


	12. Capítulo 12: Mi más grande secreto

**Ya volví de vacaciones, así q subo capi, ya por fin llegamos a la previa del matrimonio, que pasará? Nuestro Shika logrará llegar sin que lo maten? **

**Bueno no aburro más y sólo les digo, enjoy! **

**Capítulo 12: "Mi más grande secreto".**

-Los nervios me carcomen…- decía Karito mientras Ino y Kurenai la seguían arreglando.- Creo que vomitaré…

-Ah no Karito!- chilló Ino.- Con un Sarutobi vomitando me basta y me sobra!

-AUCH!- Chilló Karito al sentir el alfiler en su piel.

-Oops, lo siento Karito.- sonrió Kurenai, aunque tal parecía que lo había hecho a propósito para desviar la atención de la castaña.

-Kurenai… más cuidado por favor…- al menos las nauseas se le pasaron.

-Si no te movieras tanto le facilitarías el trabajo a Kurenai-sensei, Karito.- la regañó Ino.

-Perdón Ino, es que… estoy nerviosa.- Karito comenzó a morderse nuevamente el guante.

-Uy! Ya basta!- Ino le quitó la mano de la boca.- Vas a terminar haciéndole un hoyo y ahí si que me voy a enojar!

-Gomen nasai.- se disculpó la Sarutobi. En ese instante su hermano cruzó la puerta ya arreglado.

-¿Ya están listas?- preguntó el muchachito.- Las estamos esperando con Sai.

-NO!- Exclamaron las tres mujeres, ya era la quinta vez que preguntaba.

El jovencito tragó saliva y se devolvió por donde vino.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo van?- preguntó Sai una vez que Konohamaru llegó al living.

-Como para mil horas más…- dijo aburrido el castaño.

-Bueno… era de esperarse.- dijo contento el pelinegro. Konohamaru se acercó un poco a su posición.

-¿Y tú como estas?

-¿Hm?- Sai lo miró curioso.

-Bueno pues, mi hermana finalmente se casa con Lee sensei y tú… nunca le dijiste nada.

-No es necesario, ella ya lo sabe ^^

-¿Lo sabe?!- Konohamaru lo miró asombrado.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes Kon, eso… ya es algo superado.- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó el castaño no muy convencido.

-Seguro…

000

Temari ya estaba completamente arreglada, solo faltaba Gaara, quién aún no estaba listo debido a que había sido casi un milagro despertarlo después de aquel reventón que lo había dejado tanto a él como a Kankuro buenos para nada, pero obviamente tanto Temari como Kushina lo primero que hicieron cuando el parcito volvió a la casa, fue meterlos a la ducha con agua bien fría. Esto logró despertar por completo a Kankuro, pero Gaara aún así quedó con algo de somnolencia. Después de almorzar, Kushina fue la primera en irse al matrimonio para ayudar en algo a Kurenai, mientras que Kankuro aprovechó de ir a buscar a Sora en lo que Gaara se arreglaba para después volverlos a buscar a todos.

Temari solo suspiró, ella hacía más de media hora que estaba lista, su cabello lo había recogido en dos coletas, maquillaje leve y un hermoso vestido corto de color verde, sí que se veía divina como siempre, por otro lado, su hermano Gaara, aún seguía en el baño. En ese instante el timbre sonó, la muchacha fue a abrir para encontrarse con Benjiro, quien venía con un terno y con su pelo atado en una coleta baja, se veía bastante bien.

-Oh! Vaya Ben, te ves guapísimo.- lo piropeó Temari con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- preguntó algo nervioso el muchacho, no estaba acostumbrado a vestirse formal, para nada!

-En serio.- afirmó la chica ahogando una risita.

-Ya no te rías, que es la primera vez que uso corbata.- expresó el muchacho avergonzado.

-No, si te ves bien Ben, en serio.- dijo algo más calmada la chica, cosa que le dio más seguridad al muchacho, quien no pudo evitar sonreírle.- Espérame un rato que mi hermano Gaara aún no está listo.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

En ese momento, Temari se dirigió al baño.

-Vamos Gaara! Date prisa!- Temari comenzó a golpear la puerta del baño para acelerar a su hermano.

-Ya voy!- se oyó la voz del pelirrojo. En eso la puerta se abrió, revelando a su hermano menor quién venía con un terno de color rojo oscuro, Temari quedó con la boca abierta.- ¿Qué?

-Gaara te ves…- Temari apenas podía articular palabra.

-¿Me veo mal?- se puso algo inseguro.

-No no! Para nada! Te ves hermoso hermanito ^^- le sonrió Temari provocando que Gaara se sonrojara. Temari agarró a su guapo hermano y lo llevó al living para que Benjiro lo viera.- Ustedes definitivamente quieren opacar al novio.

Tanto Gaara como Benjiro solo se rascaron la cabeza en señal de vergüenza. En ese momento el celular de Temari sonó, era un número desconocido.

-¿Aló?- Temari contestó la llamada.- Choji, hola! ¿Qué tal?... No… No, no se ha aparecido por aquí… ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?

Temari se alejó un poco de los muchachos, su semblante cambió a preocupado mientras Choji le hablaba del otro lado de la línea. Tanto Gaara como Benjiro se miraron sin comprender.

-…ya veo.- Temari miró de reojo a los muchachos y nuevamente cambió el semblante a uno más tranquilo.- Lo siento Choji, pero de verdad no lo he visto y no tengo idea de dónde podría estar.

Gaara captó de inmediato el cambio de tono de Temari, que pasó en un instante de preocupado a frío. Definitivamente esa llamada tenía algo que ver con Shikamaru. Aunque Ben, al igual que Gaara, también se pudo dar cuenta de eso.

-Ajá… claro, no te preocupes, si sé algo te aviso de inmediato… sí, nos vemos en la boda… adiós…- Temari colgó la comunicación y de inmediato marcó un número. Al no conectar y darse cuenta que estaba apagado la rubia resopló fastidiada.- Aish! Este hombre, para que mierda le regalé un- pero la chica paró su monologo al darse cuenta que no estaba sola y que tanto Benjiro como Gaara la miraban ambos con una ceja alzada, sabían muy bien a quién estaba llamando. La muchacha se hizo la desentendida.- No es nada importante. ¿Gaara ya viene Matsuri?

-Uh… sí, ya viene en camino.

-Perfecto la esperamos abajo, ¿vamos?- Temari prácticamente se fue corriendo hacia la puerta para ir a esperar a Matsuri y a Kankuro. Gaara suspiró y siguió a su hermana, mientras que Benjiro, nuevamente se miró en el espejo que había en el living, no era por presumir, pero tenía que admitir que el vestirse formal le daba otro aire, pero lo mejor de todo era que iría al matrimonio de Karito con aquella hermosa princesa, su Temari, que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado ella seguía como si nada, con su energía y jovialidad, sin dudas era una mujer fuerte y eso lo enamoraba mucho más de ella. Aunque le fastidiaba que siempre el Nara se le metiese en el camino, al menos sabía que Temari, a pesar de que obviamente aún seguía sintiendo algo por él, estaba firme en su decisión de no volver con Shikamaru y eso le daba esperanza.

_"Sanaré tu corazón Temari, ya lo verás…"_

000

Hinata terminaba de arreglarse en su habitación, cuando Hanabi apareció de repente asustándola.

-Hanabi!- dijo la peliazul molesta por la intromisión.- Cuantas veces te he dicho que toques la puerta.

-Perdona Neesan, pero es que…- dijo la chica algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Me veo bien? Dime que no tengo ojeras por favor!- la muchachita casi que se había gastado toda la base de maquillaje para ocultarlas. Sinceramente lo había hecho bien, solo se le notaba muy poquito.

-Hanabi, estás hermosa y Konohamaru va a pensar lo mismo, no te preocupes.- la tranquilizó su hermana.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, en serio. Ahora termina de arreglarte.- le dijo su hermana mientras la menor de los Hyuga desaparecía por la puerta. Hinata se miró al espejo y por lo menos a ella no se le notaban las ojeras. Talvez no había sido muy buena idea aquel reventón previo al matrimonio, pero bueno… no había más opción que seguir.

Una vez que tanto Hanabi como Hinata estaban listas fueron a esperar a Neji, quién vendría a recogerlas desde la discoteque.

-¿Segura que Neji-nisan se llevó el terno neesan?- preguntó Hanabi ansiosa.

-Sí, yo lo vi salir antes de almuerzo con terno en mano, dijo que se vestiría allá.- le explicó la peliazul.

-Ay, pero por qué no llega!

-Ya Hanabi, cálmate que me pones nerviosa!- la reprendió su hermana, en eso vieron el auto de Neji.- Ahí viene!

-Hola primas.- las saludó el muchacho mientras se bajaba.- ¿Qué tal?

-Wow primo! Te ves espectacular!- lo piropeó Hanabi. En eso Neji miró a sus dos primas quienes, obviamente se veían hermosas, pero no le agradó mucho que ambas fuesen con vestido corto. Hanabi se dio cuenta de inmediato lo que pensaba.- Si nos vas a regañar por andar enseñando las piernas, pues ahórratelo porque nos tardamos toda la mañana en arreglarnos y no tenemos ninguna intención de ir a cambiarnos, así que mantén la boquita cerrada!

Neji y Hinata quedaron con la boca abierta mientras Hanabi se subía al auto.

-Ya pues! Dense prisa!- los apuró la pelinegra. Por lo que los Hyuga mayores no tuvieron más opción que obedecerla. Aunque Hinata no pudo evitar querer reírse a carcajadas, pero debía mantener la compostura.

000

Otros que esperaban "pacientemente" a que los vinieran a recoger eran Yukiko y Makoto.

-Ay Makoto, ya se está haciendo tarde.- se quejaba Yukiko.- ¿Seguro que tu hermana ya viene?

-Sí, si me dijo que venía en 5 minutos.- dijo el pelirrosa mirando su reloj.

-Ya pasaron 15 minutos Makoto, ¿no la puedes llamar?

-Sí, alti… espera ahí viene!- en ese instante el Jeep de los Haruno apareció por una esquina. Al aparcar, Sakura se bajó del auto.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal? Cómo me veo?- se pavoneó Sakura mostrando su elegante vestido negro y corto.

-Si hermosa hermanita, pero ya es tarde hay que irnos!- Makoto comenzó a empujarla de vuelta al auto.

-Ay pero Makoto! Bruto!- chillaba la chica mientras Makoto se subía al asiento del copiloto.

-Mira Sakura, la única razón por la que te estoy dejando conducir es porque estoy con la caña sino yo sería el que estaría frente a ese volante.- se quejó su hermano molesto.

-Ay ya! Hola Yuki!- saludó la chica a la rubia quién ya estaba instalada en el asiento de atrás.

-Hola Sakura.- saludó la muchacha.

-Ya ya, menos formalidad y más acción acelera.- la apresuró el pelirrosa.

-Uff, yo no sé como soportas a este hombre Yuki.- se quejó Sakura mientras encendía el motor ganándose una mirada asesina de su hermano.- ¿Qué?! ¿Qué hice ahora?!

-Solo maneja mujer.

-Gruñón!

000

Matsuri ya se había unido al grupo de Temari, ahora estaban esperando a Kankuro en el estacionamiento. La rubia ya estaba nerviosa, había llamado a Kankuro hacía una hora y aún no llegaba.

-Lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar! Apagó su celular a propósito!- gruñó la rubia de Suna, mientras Benjiro trataba de tranquilizarla.

-Ya tranquila, talvez se le agotó la batería.- decía el castaño. Gaara y Matsuri se miraron de reojo, era obvio que lo había apagado para que no lo "molestasen". En ese momento, Gaara notó el auto de su hermano mayor.

-Ahí vienen!- dijo el pelirrojo mientras el auto se estacionaba cerca de ellos.

-Hola chicos!- los saludó Sora mientras se bajaba del auto. Los chicos la saludaron amenamente y cuando el Sabaku no del medio se bajó, su hermana mayor le echó la foca.

-Sabaku no Kankuro! ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?!- bramó la rubia.- Llevamos una hora parados aquí! Una hora!

-Ya ya hermanita, ya llegué es lo importante.- intentó tranquilizarla su hermano, pero eso solo hizo que la furia de su hermana aumentara más.

-Te ves regia Temari, te va el verde.- intervino Sora con tono alegre, pero Temari solo la miró de reojo. Aún no pasaba a la noviecita de Kankuro, la masticaba, pero no la tragaba. Sora notó aquella mirada gélida y desvió su atención al menor de los Sabaku no, que… tenía que admitirlo, se veía endemoniadamente guapo.- Gaara! Que guapo te ves! Ay si fueses unos añitos mayor.

Gaara se sonrojó por el comentario, mientras que Matsuri carraspeó en señal de enfado.

-Ay linda, si no te lo voy a quitar, ya me basta con el mayor.- en eso le guiñó un ojo a Kankuro. Tanto a Matsuri como a Temari ya le habían entrado las ganas de asesinarla.

-Ya ya, me cambian las caras las jovencitas.- acotó Kankuro.- Que este día lo vamos a pasar en grande!

-Mira, sabes que Kankuro, ahórrate tus palabritas y métete al auto porque estamos atrasados!- Temari lo miró más molesta que antes.

-¿Qué onda Temari?- Kankuro no entendía por qué estaba tan irritable.- No deberías estar contenta porque se casa tu amiga?

-No, si no se trata de eso. Al contrario, estoy feliz porque se case y por eso mismo quiero llegar a una hora decente!

-Ya, ya, relájate, ya nos vamos. ¿Ok?- dijo Kankuro para terminar el pleito a lo cual Temari, simplemente pasó directo al asiento del copiloto. Sora miró a Kankuro algo molesta, a lo que el castaño le suplicó con la mirada que le tuviera paciencia a su hermanita. La pelirroja se fue a regañadientes al asiento trasero seguida de Benjiro y Matsuri. Gaara iba de último, pero Kankuro aprovechó de interceptarlo para susurrarle.- _¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?_

-_Después te cuento…-_ lo miró aburrido Gaara.

-_No me digas que tiene que ver con él?_\- trató de adivinar Kankuro.

_-¿Tú qué crees?-_ le susurró Gaara para finalmente dirigirse al auto para subirse. Kankuro resopló, aunque ya lo sospechaba debido a que Choji lo había llamado para preguntarle el celular de Temari, era cosa de atar cabos, algo había pasado con Shikamaru y eso tenía de mal genio a Temari.

_"Ay hermanita, quien te entiende a ti…"_ pensó Kankuro mientras se subía al auto y lo echaba a andar.

000

Lee ya estaba recibiendo a los invitados y trataba de mantener su mejor sonrisa, pero los nervios lo estaban carcomiendo.

-Karin…- le susurró Lee a la pelirroja.- Se nota mucho que estoy nervioso?

-Haha, se nota a leguas :P- se burló Karin ganándose un regaño de Shiho.

-Karin compórtate! Tú sigues igual de burlesca, madura!- le dijo Shiho sin tapujos a lo cual Karin solo hizo un puchero. Luego miró al novio. -Lee lo estás haciendo bien, nadie se va a dar cuenta que estás nervioso.

-Eso no me ayuda, mujer.- se puso más nervioso aún, las manos comenzaron a sudarle.- Haré el ridículo lo sé, de seguro me equivoco en lo que voy a decir o me tropiezo camino al altar.

-Ay no seas ridículo Lee.- lo regañó la rubia.- Además la que va a caminar al altar es Karito no tú. Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien.

En ese momento, Naruto hizo su aparición.

-Toma Lee, un calmante.- el rubio le había traído un vaso de agua con una pastilla.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? No voy a tomar eso!- se opuso el pelinegro.

-Lee, por favor, estás temblando y sudando, tómatelo!- le ordenó Shiho.

-No que acabas de decir que todo iba a salir bien?!

-Bueno, pero una ayudita no está demás.- se excusó la rubia.

-Ya tómatelo mierda!- Karin le quitó el vaso a Naruto y se lo zampó a Lee.

-Glub glub…- el pelinegro casi se ahoga por la brusquedad de la pelirroja.- Uwah!

-Ay este niñito, tan nena que me saliste.- se quejó la muchacha mientras Lee recuperaba el aire.

-QUE VIVA EL NOVIO!- Suigetsu hizo su aparición junto a su pandilla.

-SUIGETSU!- Chilló Karin al divisar a su novio, y éste entró como desaforado a abrazar a su hembra. Luego entre todos abrazaron a Lee y comenzaron a levantarlo en el aire. A Shiho casi le dio ataque.

-Pero que están haciendo?! Suigetsu!- chillaba la rubia temiendo por la integridad de su amigo.- Bajen al novio inmediatamente! No me lo desarmen!

Pero le hicieron caso omiso…

-Creo que con esto va a terminar vomitando el calmante…- dijo Naruto con cara zorruna mientras veía como el cuerpo del novio subía y bajaba…

000

Mientras tanto, Shikamaru fumaba tratando de relajarse, mirando la ciudad desde el mirador de la Roca Hokage. Ya iba por su segunda cajetilla, pero no se le ocurrió otro lugar dónde hacerlo, ya que su balcón no daba para más y Karin ya le había advertido que si encontraba más colillas en el balcón se las haría tragar, por lo que ese lugar era su mejor opción. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, en Temari, la noche anterior había sido maravillosa, pero el pensar que aquella había sido su última noche juntos y que no volvería a tenerla nunca más en sus brazos… Sinceramente prefería morirse en ese momento de cáncer al pulmón.

-Hahaha, ay cariño no!- escuchó una voz femenina cerca. Desvió un poco su mirada hacia su derecha, una pareja jugueteaba cerca de dónde estaba él. El muchacho tomó a la chica de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él para besarla, la muchacha notó al Nara y apartó un poco a su novio. Shikamaru decidió darles su espacio y caminó hacia los árboles para alejarse de la pareja, además que era el colmo que una pareja feliz vinieran a comer pan enfrente de él. Se acostó en el pasto y comenzó a mirar las nubes. Pasaron por lo menos unos 10 minutos en los que el chico cerró sus ojos y la imagen viva de Temari se incrustó en su cerebro. En ese instante oyó a la chica chillar.- Kyah!

Shikamaru abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con la guinda del pastel. El muchacho yacía de rodillas enfrente de su novia, mostrándole un bello y claramente costoso anillo. Obviamente le estaba pidiendo matrimonio.

_"Es como si el mundo se confabulara para restregármelo en la cara"_ pensó el Nara con semblante aburrido. Después de ver como la chica se le tiraba encima al muchacho para llenarlo de besos, Shikamaru decidió tomar una siesta. Aunque las últimas palabras que dijo la muchacha lo hicieron reaccionar.

-Sí! Acepto!- expresó feliz la joven.

_Acepto…_

_ Matrimonio…_

Los ojos de Shikamaru se abrieron de par en par y el corazón comenzó a latirle como si se le quisiese salir del pecho.

_ "No mierda no…"_ el Nara se levantó como un zombie y fue directo hacia la pareja.

"_ Kamisama por favor dime que es mentira…"_ llegó junto a la pareja.

-Um… disculpen.- les habló el chico provocando que ambos jóvenes lo mirasen.- ¿Podrían decirme que día es hoy?

Los jóvenes se miraron confundidos y la chica se asustó un poco pensando que era un vagabundo o un borracho, por lo que se puso detrás de su novio.

-Domingo.- respondió el joven.- Domingo 20 de Febrero.

A Shikamaru se le vino el mundo abajo y salió pitando del lugar dándole las gracias al joven antes.

_"Soy un imbécil, ¿Cómo mierda se me pudo olvidar?! ¿En qué diantres estaba pensando?!"_ Shikamaru llegó a su auto y lo encendió para dirigirse al apartamento a cambiarse. Miró la hora en su reloj.

-Por la mierda, falta media hora, estoy muerto… Karito va a matarme…- decía el Nara en voz alta mientras iba a toda velocidad al apartamento pasándose por lo menos unas 2 luces rojas.

_"No solo ella, me van a matar Lee, Naruto, Choji, mi madre… estoy muerto… estoy muerto…"_ después de 10 minutos de agonía manejando llegó al apartamento en tiempo record. Obviamente por la hora no había nadie, por lo que fue directo a su alcoba y su terno estaba en su cama perfectamente planchado.

-Gracias Choji!- expresó el Nara vistiéndose a la velocidad de la luz. Le tomó unos 5 minutos arreglarse y después de mirarse en el espejo y verse decente salió nuevamente como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el estacionamiento.- Quedan 15 minutos… puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo…

Aceleró hacia la iglesia, ahora faltaba ver si lograba llegar…

000

Karito había llegado a la iglesia por la puerta trasera mientras Kurenai, Ino y Konohamaru iban a ver los preparativos. La muchacha seguía alistándose mientras Sai hablaba por teléfono con Choji.

-Ok, yo le digo.- expresó el muchacho mientras colgaba la comunicación. En eso se acercó a la castaña.- Um, Karito.

La muchacha se volteó a verlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó nerviosa la chica.

-Hay un problema con Shikamaru…- el muchacho le explicó todo lo que le había dicho Choji, que prácticamente se había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Karito miró el reloj, faltaban 15 minutos para el inicio de la ceremonia. Sai miró hacia el mismo lugar donde miraba la castaña.- Choji ya viene de vuelta, así que creo que lo mejor es que él te lleve al altar, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Sí.- respondió Karito sin complicaciones.- El show debe continuar ¿no?

-Iré a avisarle a Ino y Kurenai del cambio y llamaré a Choji para que cuando llegue se venga directo aquí a buscarte.

-Vaya, te veo bastante motivado.- bromeó la chica.

-Sabes que lo hago por ti.- dijo serio el muchacho.- Sólo quiero que seas feliz Karito, es todo.

-Arigato, Sai.- agradeció la chica mientras el muchacho se acercaba a ella para depositarle un beso en la frente, un poco también para tranquilizarla, ya que obviamente la noticia de la desaparición de Shikamaru le había agregado otra preocupación más en su ya atosigada cabeza.

000

Kenjiro había ido a buscar a Sasuke para convencerlo de ir al matrimonio, ya faltaban 15 minutos para la ceremonia, aunque a él le daba igual llegar tarde.

-Vamos Sasuke, ¿Qué te cuesta? Es el evento del año! ¿Cómo no vas a ir?- le reprochaba el castaño.

-No me interesa Ken.- le decía el Uchiha desde su cama.- Además, nunca me he llevado bien con Karito, así que no tengo nada que hacer allí.

-No será que no te quieres topar con Sakura?- lo provocó el castaño.

Sasuke asomó la cabeza desde las sábanas.

-Mira hermano, está bien que estés sufriendo por ella, pero no es el fin del mundo.- dijo Kenjiro.- La vida sigue y si ella puede andar feliz de la vida llendo al matrimonio de Karito, ¿por qué tú no?

-No me interesa Kenjiro.- sentenció el Uchiha mientras se echaba la sábana encima.

-Bueno… si quieres ser un cobarde que no da la cara y se amurra en su cama, allá tú.- dijo Kenjiro mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Sasuke prácticamente saltó de la cama y miró a su amigo.

-Creo que fui bastante claro, Sasuke- Kenjiro lo miró despreocupado.

-Tsk… espérame 5 minutos.- Sasuke se fue directo a la ducha provocando en el castaño una sonrisa de victoria.

Una vez que el chico volvió arreglado, estuvieron a punto de irse, pero al abrir la puerta se encontraron con una hermosa pelinegra vestida con un elegante vestido rojo.

-Ya era hora, Sasuke!- se quejó Fumiko.- Date prisa y llévame derechito a la ceremonia.

Kenjiro y Sasuke se miraron sin entender nada.

-Tú adonde crees que vas niñita?- Mikoto apareció desde las escaleras.

-¿Adónde más mamá? Al matrimonio de Karito por supuesto.- dijo Fumiko como mencionando lo obvio.

-¿Siquiera te invitaron?- dijo Sasuke sin ningún filtro ganándose una mirada asesina de Fumiko.

-No necesito invitación Sasuke, de todas formas no me van a echar de una iglesia!

-Te recuerdo jovencita que estás con arresto domiciliario?- Mikoto bloqueó la escalera.- Tienes estrictamente prohibido salir de la Residencia Uchiha por seis meses!

-Ay mamá! Si solo es un ratito y más encima la iglesia es cerca, no me voy a arrancar del país ni nada, relájate!

-Mira Fumiko, te lo voy a decir una sola vez así que para bien esas orejas.- Mikoto se acercó al grupo emanando chakra provocando que tanto Sasuke como Kenjiro retrocedieran.- Tú te vas a ir derechito a tu habitación y no vas a volver a intentar escapar de ninguna forma me oíste?! O sino le diré a tu padre que te meta a la cárcel!

Fumiko la quedó mirando como si no creyera la cosa.

-A tu habitación ya!- le ordenó la mujer por lo que Fumiko, furiosa, se devolvió a su alcoba mientras cerraba de un portazo tras de sí. En eso, la mujer miró a Sasuke.- ¿De verdad vas a ir al matrimonio de Karito, Sasuke?

-Sí, no te preocupes, solo la saludaré y volveré pronto, lo prometo.- dijo tranquilo el muchacho. Mikoto solo asintió y tanto el pelinegro como el castaño se fueron derechito al auto.

-Oye Sasuke.- le dijo el castaño una vez que se estaban subiendo.- Recuérdame nunca, pero nunca hacer enojar a tu vieja por favor!

-Ya vamos!- ordenó Sasuke mientras encendía el motor y partía rumbo a la iglesia.

000

Después de rescatar a Lee de las garras de Suigetsu y su pandilla, el muchacho seguía esperando las órdenes de Kurenai para entrar a la iglesia, pero aún no pasaba nada. Ya faltaban 10 minutos para el inicio de la ceremonia.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?- Lee miraba adentro de la iglesia totalmente ansioso.- No deberíamos entrar ya? Faltan 10 minutos! ¿Qué ocurre?!

-Lee cálmate por favor, Kurenai-san fue muy clara, cuando dé la señal entramos, tranquilo!- le dijo Shiho con toda la paciencia del mundo.

-Pero no entiendo por qué no entramos ya! Algo le debe de haber pasado a Karito, voy a entrar!- Lee intentó ir hacia dentro de la iglesia, pero todos sus amigos se lo impidieron.

-Naruto, dale otro calmante a este hombre que ya veo que se echa abajo la iglesia para entrar!

-Ya Lee, te voy a dar otro poquito de estas pastillitas milagrosas.- Le dijo Naruto como si se tratase de un niño chico.

-Sal de aquí Naruto!- chilló Lee perdiendo la paciencia.

Mientras Naruto y compañía trataban de controlar a Lee, el grupo de Temari llegó a la iglesia. Kankuro se bajó del auto junto a todos.

-¿Y? Estamos listos?- anunció el muchacho contento.

-Sólo avanza Kankuro.- Temari lo pasó de largo mientras que el castaño solo suspiró mirando de reojo a Gaara, quién solo se encogió de hombros. Justo en ese momento, detrás del auto de Kankuro se estacionó Sakura, quién de inmediato se bajó y saludó al grupo.

-Hola! ¿Qué tal?!- saludó alegre la pelirrosa. Todo el grupo la saludó de vuelta y la chica casi quedó con los ojos desorbitados al ver a Gaara.- Gaarita! Pero que guapo te ves!

Le agarró los cachetes como si fuese un niño pequeño. Matsuri solo resopló fastidiada.

-Hey ¿y yo?- Kankuro quiso robar atención.

-No sé que genes tienen ustedes los hombres Sabaku no para ser tan guapos por Kami.- dijo Sakura con tono coqueto mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Kankuro. Sora de inmediato marcó territorio.

-Y no solo eso, linda, tiene muchas otras cualidades te diré.- dijo la muchacha mientras agarraba a su chico bien agarrado del brazo.

Sakura iba a responderle a la bruja, pero su mirada se cruzó con la de la última Sabaku no.

-Hola, Temari.- su tono se tranquilizó un poco. Todo el grupo miró tenso la escena sin emitir sonido alguno. Benjiro, quien estaba al lado de Temari, la miró de reojo.

-Hola, Sakura, te ves bien.- saludó cordial la rubia.

-Gracias, tú también, como siempre ^^.- respondió la pelirrosa, lo cual hizo que tanto Kankuro como Gaara volvieran a respirar.

-Chicas!- Hinata había llegado también.

-Hinata! Amiga!- Sakura la saludó amenamente.

Después de que la peliazul saludara a todos, se acercó a Sakura.- ¿Cómo me veo?

-La verdad, la verdad…- Sakura la miró de pies a cabeza.- Más o menos Hinata, ¿y yo como me veo?

Sakura comenzó a modelarle su sexy vestido negro, pero Hinata estaba en shock, ¿de verdad se veía mal? Sakura notó que su amiga no captó la broma.

-Ay amiga, era broma! te ves regia!- dijo burlona la pelirrosa.

-Voy a matarte Sakura!- expresó molesta la peliazul.

-Ay! Que delicada! No te pongas así!

\- Bueno muchachos, mucho saludo poca acción, vamos?- anunció Kankuro nuevamente.

-Sí! vamos!- chilló Sakura agarrándose del brazo de Hinata y comenzando a avanzar hacia la puerta de la iglesia.

Benjiro ofreció su brazo a Temari, por lo que se colgó de éste para avanzar.

-Si te soy sincero, me cargan los matrimonios.- dijo el muchacho con tono jocoso.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Temari curiosa.

-Porque al final uno siempre termina bailando merengue.- bromeó el castaño provocando que Temari tuviese que ahogar una risita.

-Mira lo importante es que lo pasemos bien.

-Contigo, la paso bien en cualquier parte Temari.- le dijo Ben guiñándole el ojo, provocando un leve sonrojo en la rubia, por lo que tuvo que desviar un poco la mirada.

Una vez que el grupo llegó a las puertas de la iglesia comenzaron los saludos.

-Hola!- Saludó Sakura alegremente a todos.

Hinata se acercó tímidamente a Naruto, quién ya la había divisado desde que llegó y la miraba como todo un baboso.

-Hola… Naruto.- saludó la peliazul con timidez puesto que no sabía si se veía bien o no.

-Hola, te ves preciosa Hinata ^^- Naruto como siempre le alegró su día y obviamente la saludó con un tierno beso en los labios, por kami como amaba a ese hombre.- ¿Quién te trajo?

-Neji-nisan.- dijo la chica mientras el susodicho hacía su aparición y saludaba a Naruto, éste un poco avergonzado se disculpó por las idioteces que había hecho la noche anterior.

-Descuida, Naruto, no hay drama.- lo tranquilizó el castaño ganándose una sonrisa de alivio del rubio.

Temari, por su parte, había saludado casi a todo el mundo cuando notó a cierta rubia.

-Shiho! Viniste!- Temari abrazó a la muchacha.- Que gusto verte!

-Igual, ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó curiosa la muchacha.

-Bien… por lo menos.- dijo la muchacha con tono neutral, luego miró a su acompañante.- Oh sí! Shiho, él es Benjiro, un amigo.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal?- saludó cordial el joven.

-Hola, ¿eres el Dj de Will of Fire, verdad?- preguntó la rubia haciendo memoria.

-Sí, el mismo.- dijo alegre el castaño, en eso otras personas comenzaron a saludarlo, por lo que se disculpó con las chicas y fue a saludar.

-Supe lo que pasó entre tú y Shikamaru.- dijo la rubia mirando a Temari.

-Sí, pero… no me apetece hablar de eso Shiho.- dijo la rubia de Suna un poco incómoda. En ese momento divisó a Choji bajándose de su auto.- Me disculpas un momento.

La rubia de Konoha asintió sin problemas mientras miraba como Temari se dirigía hacia Choji, no tuvo que ser genio para saber qué pasaba, por lo que no quiso interrumpir.

-Choji, hola.- saludó cordial la Sabaku no al castaño. El Akimichi le devolvió el saludo igual de cordial, aunque se veía bastante agitado como si hubiese estado corriendo por todo Konoha.- ¿Has sabido algo de Shikamaru?

-No, nada.- dijo resignado el Akimichi.- lo busqué por todas partes! Fui al depa de nuevo, al parque, a Yakiniku Q, a la casa de la tía Yoshino, hasta me pegué el pique al Bosque Nara, pero el guardia me dijo que no lo había visto por allí! Es como si literalmente se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

Temari resopló fastidiada, ¿dónde diantres podría estar? En ese momento, no supo por qué, pero un recuerdo vino a su mente. El lugar dónde Shikamaru le había dado su regalo de cumplemes.

-¿Lo buscaste en la Roca Hokage?- preguntó la rubia al castaño.

-Rayos! No se me ocurrió! Ahí debe estar!- el castaño sacó su celular.- llamaré a Sai para decirle que me espere un momento, iré a buscar a Shikamaru y lo traeré de inmediato.

Temari estuvo a punto de decirle que lo acompañaría, pero su acompañante hizo su aparición antes.

-Temari!- Benjiro fue hacia su posición debido a que se le había perdido.- La gente ya está comenzando a entrar, vamos!

La rubia miró a Benjiro y luego a Choji.

-Descuida, ve. Así me haces el favor de avisarle a Kurenai-sensei.- le pidió el Akimichi, por lo que Temari asintió y se fue con Benjiro. Choji no perdió tiempo y se dirigió hacia su auto, pero al doblar la esquina se topó con…- ¿Shikamaru?!

-¿Choji?- estaba completamente agitado, claramente había corrido la maratón.

-¿Dónde mierda estabas?!

-Lo siento, lo siento! Lo olvidé y-

-¿Cómo que lo olvidaste?! Viejo te busqué por todo Konoha y…- pero Shikamaru ya no estaba escuchándolo ya que su vista se desvió hacia ella y Choji pasó inmediatamente a un segundo, tercero, veinteavo plano…

La quedó mirando como un verdadero imbécil… se veía hermosa. Su cabello recogido en dos coletas, un maquillaje leve, su labial rosado, y aquel hermoso vestido verde… era una verdadera princesa… Ni siquiera le importó que estuviera del brazo de aquel imbécil, solo la veía a ella y en el momento en que hicieron contacto visual, fue como si lo demás no importase. Aquellas hermosas orbes aguamarina, que lo miraban con… ¿preocupación? ¿Acaso se había preocupado por él?! Sus pies iban a ir directo hacia ella, pero un brazo lo detuvo.

-Shikamaru, reacciona por favor! La ceremonia está por empezar! Karito te está esperando!- aquel comentario lo bajó de inmediato de la nube.

-Sí, perdón!- se disculpó el Nara mientras cruzaba una última mirada con Temari y salió pitando hacia la puerta trasera de la iglesia.

Temari se quedó mirando por dónde había desaparecido el Nara y suspiró en su interior, aliviada tanto por la ceremonia como por el bienestar de su… ex… En ese instante cruzó miradas con Choji, quién alzó sus pulgares en señal de que todo estaba en orden, por lo que Temari sonrió para sí.

-Temari, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Benjiro al ver que Temari no avanzaba.

-Sí, vamos.- la muchacha entró junto a Benjiro a la iglesia.

000

Karito daba vueltas y vueltas, de acá para allá, estaba que hacía un agujero en el piso.

"_Dónde mierda te metiste Shikamaru?"_ pensó nerviosa por el bienestar de su amigo.

"_Espera un momento…"_ paró en seco. _" Lo estás haciendo de nuevo! Ya mujer enfócate! Estás a punto de casarte y te preocupas de ese idiota! Boda… ceremonia… focus!"_

-Ya! Relájate y respira!- se miró al espejo para darse una última ojeada y tragar saliva, se veía linda no lo negaba, pero los nervios se le notaban a flor de piel.

-Wow! Creo que voy a pensar seriamente en raptarme a la novia.- oyó la voz de su amigo y al voltearse y verlo la tranquilidad la envolvió por completo.

-Viniste!- Karito se le abalanzó encima, aliviada porque había logrado llegar a tiempo.

-De verdad creíste que no vendría?!- Shikamaru la miró incrédulo.

-Dime donde mierda estabas y ahí hablamos- la castaña se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo siento…- creyó que no le habían dicho, aunque era una estupidez que no lo hubiesen hecho a minutos de empezar la ceremonia.- De verdad yo-

-Ya ya, solo quiero saber que pasó ayer.- dijo la chica de repente. Shikamaru la miró más perplejo aún.

-¿Ayer?

-Sí, porque debe de haberte pasado algo muy significativo para que te olvidaras por un momento de mi matrimonio.- dijo medio en broma y medio ofendida.

Shikamaru suspiró, era imposible ocultarle algo a esa mujer.

-Temari fue a verme ayer y… terminó conmigo, definitivo.- lo dijo con melancolía recordando aquella hermosa última noche con ella, si pudiera definir un momento de verdadera manifestación de amor entre ellos era definitivamente lo ocurrido el día anterior.

-*Sigh* Insisto, que le gusta complicar las cosas a esa mujer.- dijo fastidiada la muchacha. Shikamaru solo se rascó el cuello, era obvio que estaba nervioso. Karito lo notó de inmediato.- Ya tranquilo, ya verás que la recuperarás, yo lo sé.

-Créeme que no estoy tan seguro ahora.

-Oye! No me vengas con eso! Dijiste que lucharías por ella y es lo que vas a hacer, al menos si tuviste el descaro de olvidarte de tu mejor amiga el día de su matrimonio bien podrías darme en el gusto y luchar por tu mujer!- Karito no le quitaba la vista de encima, hablaba muy en serio. El Nara la miró perplejo.- Lucha por Temari, Shikamaru. Te lo pido como regalo de bodas.

-Hmp, ¿Por qué te fascina dejarme en jaque?- expresó el Nara resignado.

-Es divertido verte sufrir ;)- Karito le guiñó el ojo haciendo que se viese más linda aún.

-Hmp, te ves hermosa.- le dijo sincero provocando que la chica se incomodara un poco.

-Ya, no es para tanto…

-Sí lo es y como tengo una dama tan bella enfrente mío tengo que comportarme como un caballero.- el Nara se arrodilló frente a ella y le tomó la mano.- Karito, me concederías el honor de llevarte al altar?

En eso le cayó la teja.

-Mierda Shikamaru! La ceremonia!- la castaña miró el reloj, estaban atrasados en un minuto.- Y sí! Por supuesto que si!

Karito se volteó hacia el espejo para comenzar a arreglarse el velo. Shikamaru se puso de pie y la miró atentamente, sonrió para sí, el verla nerviosa era tan raro, ella que siempre había demostrado desde que la conocía tranquilidad para todo, ella que siempre miraba todo con la cabeza fría y llegaba a una solución, ella que siempre lo apoyaba en las buenas y en las malas, ella que le dio el empujón para atreverse a aceptar sus sentimientos por Temari, su amiga de toda la vida… su Karito…

Respiró hondo…

Había llegado el momento…

…de decirle…

…el único secreto que le tenía…

-Karito…- dijo Shikamaru nervioso mientras miraba a su mejor amiga. La castaña dejó de arreglarse el velo de novia y se giró a verlo – tengo algo que confesarte…

-¿Qué hiciste ahora, Shikamaru?- la chica lo miró fastidiada.

-Nada mujer, te lo juro. Solo es algo que nunca te he dicho…pero ahora quiero decírtelo... mi más grande secreto…- Shikamaru la miró fijamente sin quitarle la vista de encima.

La chica lo miró atenta sin emitir sonido alguno.

-*sigh* Siempre estuve enamorado de ti.- confesó el muchacho mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas. Tanto tiempo que había guardado aquel secreto y ahora se le hacía un nudo en la garganta el siquiera mencionarlo y más frente a ella.

Karito quedó en shock frente a la confesión de su amigo. Tanto era que no podía articular palabra.

-Perdona por nunca habértelo dicho, pero siempre me imaginé que quedarías así o peor si te lo decía y más aún en aquel entonces.- dijo melancólico el muchacho.- que va, nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo, así de simple, tenía miedo de perderte ya que era obvio que tú no sentías lo mismo. Prefería mil veces guardarme estos sentimientos y tenerte siempre a mi lado aunque fuese de amiga, lo siento.

Shikamaru miró nuevamente a Karito, quién estaba procesando la información. Después de un incómodo silencio la muchacha abrió la boca.

-Entonces…- habló la muchacha.- Me mentiste…

Shikamaru la miró sin comprender.

-Cuando te pregunté, en la puerta de la casa de Sakura, qué era lo que sentías por mí, me mentiste descaradamente…- dijo la muchacha con tono de reproche.

-Lo siento, quise hacerlo, estuve a punto de decírtelo, pero vi tu rostro lleno de dudas y no pude hacerlo. Te conozco Karito, sabía que estabas nerviosa en ese momento y sé que en el fondo querías que no fuesen ciertas las sospechas de Sakura.- dijo el muchacho seriamente.

Karito guardó silencio, se sintió un poco mal por eso, aunque en ese instante… le vino otra duda a la mente… una que hizo que tragara saliva.

-Espera un minuto, ahora que lo pienso, no me digas que…- Karito miró a Shikamaru con los ojos abiertos de par en par, el muchacho se dio cuenta de inmediato a qué conclusiones llegó.

-Si es lo que estoy pensando, sí… es verdad.

-Argh! Genial! Ahora soy la culpable de todas tus desgracias.- La castaña se sintió peor.

-Karito, no quiero que sientas culpa de nada.- le aclaró el muchacho.- Si yo decidí aceptar a Fumiko para olvidarme de ti fue mi decisión. Además, prefiero mil veces que las cosas se dieran así.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque de todas formas habría conocido a Temari, y créeme que el solo pensar en la posibilidad de que hubiera tenido que elegir entre tú y ella-

-Ay ni siquiera lo menciones, porque de solo pensarlo me da escalofríos.- dijo la castaña aterrada de siquiera pensar en una situación así, luego añadió.- De todas formas, te equivocaste en algo.

Shikamaru miró a su amiga.

-Sí, es verdad que en el fondo no quería que me dijeras algo que no quería escuchar, pero… nunca me cerré a la posibilidad Shikamaru.- Karito le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-Me extraña que nunca se te pasara por la cabeza que si te pregunté era por algo, no fue por lo que me dijo Sakura, fue porque en el fondo quería tener la certeza de tus sentimientos hacia mí.- explicó la muchacha.- ese día después del baile lo medité mucho y sí consideré la posibilidad de que pudiese haber algo más entre tú y yo, por eso te lo pregunté, sino simplemente hubiese ignorado lo de Sakura y me habría hecho la loca como siempre. Lo demás… bueno tenía 14 años y te estaba pidiendo una confesión casi, es normal que estuviera aterrada, ya que… yo también tenía miedo de perderte Shikamaru.

El Nara tenía la boca semiabierta, jamás siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza esa posibilidad.

-Hmp, al final la cagamos por cobardes.- bromeó el chico.

-Cuando no…- le siguió el juego la muchacha. Luego le vino una curiosidad.- ¿Choji lo sabía cierto?

-Siempre lo ha sabido, y también lo sabe Ino.- expresó el muchacho. Karito lo miró curiosa por eso último.- Se lo conté el año pasado, cuando me fui a esconder a su casa.

_\- *sigh* que problemático.- se quejaba el Nara mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té._

_ \- Ay no te hagas, admite que te gustó.- dijo Ino pícaramente._

_ \- Hmp, mejor no le menciones eso a Karito que de seguro te mata._

_ \- Hihi, lo más probable.- dijo la rubia, luego miró a su amigo.- Shikamaru, a todo esto, hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte y ya que nos estamos sincerando te lo diré…_

_ Shikamaru la miró atento._

_ -¿Alguna vez te gustó Karito?- preguntó curiosa la rubia. Era algo que hacía mucho tiempo quería saber, una sospecha que tenía de hace mucho tiempo, pero que nunca se lo había preguntado directamente para no fastidiarlo._

_ \- Hmm, bueno... supongo que ya a estas alturas, no tiene caso que no sea sincero contigo.- dijo el Nara, luego contestó su pregunta con total sinceridad.- Sí, siempre estuve enamorado de ella._

_ \- Hmp, ya lo sospechaba.- vitoreó la Yamanaka._

-Hmp, he de suponer que te sacó hasta la última gota de información sobre eso.- dijo la castaña con tono de fastidio.

-Tú que crees?- preguntó el chico provocando que tanto él como ella estallaran en carcajadas, ya se imaginaba Karito al pobre de Shikamaru explicándole con lujo y detalle todo lo relacionado a ese tema. Shikamaru miró a su amiga y no pudo evitar el sentirse aliviado, que ella ahora supiera que siempre la amó le quitaba un gran peso de encima, ni cuenta se dio cuando empezó a verla como mujer, cuando sería? De los 12? Ni él se acordaba, pero no se arrepentía a pesar de todas las dudas y los miedos que sintió alguna vez por perderla, solo eran cosas de niños, quién sabe cómo habrían terminado las cosas, pero solo agradecía por tenerla siempre a su lado.

-Ya te metiste en tu cabeza, si quieres decirme algo dímelo Nara.- le dijo Karito sin tapujos.

-Te amo mujer…- dijo el chico con melancolía.

-Diría que te amo, pero me sentiría como una pecadora si lo digo a minutos de casarme :P

-Oye, creo que mejor nos vamos, ya nos retrasamos 5 minutos.- Shikamaru miró el reloj.

-Dale.- concordó la chica, luego se detuvo en seco. Shikamaru al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que la chica no lo seguía.

-Hm? ¿Ocurre algo, Karito?

Karito se mordió el labio nerviosa, jugaba con sus guantes de novia en señal de incomodidad. Miró a Shikamaru fijamente.

-Ok…- dijo finalmente la chica.- Yo también tengo algo que confesarte, es mi más grande secreto, pero creo que ya es hora de que te lo diga.

Shikamaru cerró la puerta nuevamente mientras la miraba entre nervioso y atento.

Karito respiró hondo. Era increíble que estaba a punto de confesarle aquello, pero bueno, era justo.

-Hay una persona de la cual siempre estuve enamorada.- confesó la chica. Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par- mi primer amor, y su nombre es…

Shikamaru tragó saliva.

-Shikaku Nara.- Karito desvió la mirada con la cara toda roja.

…

-NA-NA- NANI?! MI VIEJO?!- A Shikamaru casi se le desarma la coleta.- ¿TE GUSTABA MI VIEJO? ¿ES BROMA VERDAD?!

Karito lo miró de forma asesina. Por lo que el muchacho guardó silencio.

-Él era un gran hombre, era atento, caballero, inteligente, maduro y bueno…- Karito se sonrojó más aún.- estaba más rico que el pan Shikamaru. Era como un poco imposible no enamorarse de él.

-Pero…- Shikamaru trataba de hacer sinapsis.- si yo soy igualito a él…

-No.- dijo cortante la muchacha.- Eres inmaduro y menos varonil que él, sin ofender, pero heredaste bastante de la tía Yoshino aunque no lo creas.

Shikamaru resopló fastidiado.

-Descuida… ya noté que te gustan los machos alfa.- dijo entre fastidiado y aún procesando la información. Luego se acordó de algo.- Espera un momento…

Karito lo miró atenta.

-No me digas que me ibas a joder todos los domingos temprano a mi casa con la excusa de "jugar shogi" para verlo salir de la ducha?- la acusó el Nara provocando que la chica se pusiera roja como tomate al punto de hacerle la competencia a Hinata.- Y después dices que el pervertido soy yo…

-Oye salíamos ganando ambos.- contraargumentó la Sarutobi.- Yo me deleitaba la vista y tú sumabas más victorias en Shogi.

-*Sigh* eres increíble mujer…

-Y eso que no nos viste ayer.- Le dijo Karito con mirada pícara, recordando su despedida de soltera. Shikamaru la miró sin comprender.- Lee hizo una excelente interpretación de él.

_-Lo siento pequeña, pero quiero hacerte el amor como se debe…- gruñó el muchacho mientras la miraba fijo y le sacaba tanto la falda como las diminutas bragas._

"_Mierda Lee, ¿cómo cresta lo interpretas tan bien?! Me iré al infierno por caliente e infiel…" pensó Karito ya respirando agitado, el solo hecho de pensar que haría el amor con "él" la excitaba de sobremanera, pero el también saber que era Lee el que estaba detrás de esa fachada… ERA UN PUTO SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD!_

_-Hazme tuya… Shikaku-san…- al decir su nombre sus hormonas se desbordaron y fue un deleite de placer cuando Lee entró en ella y comenzó a hacerle el amor lenta y deliciosamente._

La mirada de Karito era lujuria pura que hizo que a Shikamaru se le erizara la piel, no quiso seguir indagando en el tema o la imagen de su honorable padre se iría a la mierda. Aunque… ya era tarde… una imagen de su padre follando a Karito pasó rápido por su mente, pero desechó esa imagen de inmediato para no traumarse.

-Ahórratelo, demasiada información para mi cerebro.- dijo el chico cortando el tema, luego su celular vibró.- Es Choji, mejor vamos andando antes de que nos lleve al altar él.

Karito lo estaba mirando atenta.

-¿Qué?- El muchacho se sintió casi escaneado.

-Ok… sí le das un parecido, por lo menos ahora que ya eres un hombre.- dijo la muchacha analizándolo.- Talvez si te dejas crecer el chivo…

-Eso es una confesión?- Shikamaru la miró de forma pícara.

-Creo que sí…- Karito lo miró atenta y al final no le pudo seguir sosteniendo la mirada, las cosas eran más que obvias.- Genial! Estoy a minutos de casarme y me vengo a dar cuenta que mi mejor amigo me mueve el piso…

-Nunca es tarde para que salgamos huyendo.- bromeó el muchacho.

-Hmp, te amo baka. Y ya sabes en lo que quedamos no?

Shikamaru se acercó a ella para depositarle un beso en la frente.

-Lucharé por ella, te lo prometo.- le dijo seriamente mirándola con cariño.

-¿Se puede saber que mierda están haciendo?!- Choji llegó casi con el corazón en la mano, pero se quedó de piedra al ver a su hermosa amiga.- Uhh…

-Sí lo sé, no dan ganas de que se case verdad?- bromeó el Nara, ganándose un codazo de Karito.

-Perdón, es que te ves hermosa, Karito, hehe- dijo Choji algo sonrojado.- Hasta me dan ganas de raptarte.

-¿Ves lo que digo?- Shikamaru se encogió de hombros mirando a la castaña, quién resopló entre fastidiada, pero a la vez, entretenida con la situación.

-Ya es suficiente, hemos perdido mucho tiempo. O me raptan o me llevan al altar!- en realidad era broma lo que había dicho la Sarutobi, pero sus ojitos se volvieron puntitos cuando sus dos amigos se miraron y comenzaron a pensársela.

-Hmm, ¿Qué opinas Choji?- Shikamaru miró a su amigo.

-Hmm, como que nos la puso difícil.- le respondió pensativo su amigo.

-YA LLEVAME AL ALTAR SHIKAMARU!

Ay **que emoción, ya falta poco para las campanitas, bueno Shika logró llegar y sobrevivir, aparte de ver q su mujer aún se preocupa por el :3, y bueno... El misterio de pk mierda Shikamaru aceptó de novia a una mujer como Fumiko quedó resuelto, si se es un baka, pero es nuestro baka, aparte sin la loca de Fumiko no habría trama jiji. Y bueno se viene la boda en sí, que pasará? Lo sabremos en el siguiente cap. Besitos.**

**Guest: si dont worry a Sakura no la cambia nadie ni el papa, haha, y no te preocupes los momentos Shikatema seguirán a pesar de q no estén juntos, esos dos se aman si o si, así q no hay vuelta q darle hha, pero me gusta el suspenso hahaha.**

**Kari, Wuajaja bueno son ninjas y algunos como Naruto son monstruos así q que es un carretito para ellos, pff nada hhahahaha, el punto es q la pasaron chancho y es lo q importa, y Shika sobrevivió aleluya, wuajajaja, y se terminó sincerando con su amiga y Karito, nada de tonta, lo comprometió a recuperar a Temari, es lo que haríamos todas no? Hihi, Besitos querida, sii yo tb la pase chancho en mis vacaciones :D.**

**Y a todos mis demás lectores, un abrazo bien fuerte y espero q sigan disfrutando esta hstoria, cariños, byebye. **


	13. Capítulo 13: El matrimonio

**Buenas a todos! Aprovechando q estoy en mi casita actualizo. Por fin llegamos al matrimonio como tal, capítulo muy emotivo, las q quieran llorar lloren, y las q quieran sonreír sonrían, solo me queda decirles, enjoy! **

**Capítulo 13: El matrimonio.**

** -**Por favor Sora repíteme eso!- decía Fumiko emocionada al otro lado del teléfono. Había llamado a su amiga para que le contara las novedades del matrimonio de la Sarutobi y lo último que le había dicho la tenía con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eso mujer! Que Shikamaru está desaparecido y nadie sabe dónde está.- dijo fastidiada la pelirroja.- ¿No te lo raptaste verdad?

-Ay ridícula! Por supuesto que no! Estoy tan sorprendida como tú.- se defendió la Uchiha.- Ay pero no sabes lo feliz que me pones al decirme esto.

-Ajá, puedo volver a la ceremonia? Querías que te pusiera al día y ya lo hice. Ahora quiero volver con Kankuro.

-¿No me digas que vas en serio con ese idiota?

-Sí, ¿algún problema con eso?

-No, para nada, es tu vida, es tu cuerpo, yo no me meto con tus aventuritas, hihi, hm hm hm.- Fumiko se puso a tararear feliz..- Oye, y Temari fue? Dime que está con Benjiro por favor.

-Sii, ya te dije que está con él.- expresó Sora fastidiada.

-¿Y cómo reaccionó cuando se enteró de lo de Shikamaru?

-Amiga, en serio, ya ganaste, separaste a Shikamaru de Temari, ¿qué más quieres?!- soltó la pelirroja.- Tú me dijiste que no estabas ni ahí con volver con él, ¿por qué tanto interés?

-Porque quiero verlo en lo más hondo que pueda llegar!- dijo Fumiko con tono macabro.- Además, debe estar bastante mal si llegó al punto de olvidarse del matrimonio de su mejor amiga. Ya verás que cuando tenga a todo el mundo en su contra y se quede solo va a venir arrastrandose hacia mí y quien sabe… talvez si hace mérito, lo perdone.

-Ajá- dijo Sora poniendo los ojos en blanco. En eso se escuchó una música, indicando el inicio de la ceremonia.- Mierda ya empezó! Adiós Fumiko!

-Sora espera! No me cuel- pero solo se oyó un pitido del otro lado. Fumiko apagó la llamada y solo se limitó a echarse en su cama.

"_Ya verás que volverás arrastrándote como un gusano hacia mí Shikamaru."_

000

-Karito vamos! Ya comenzó la música ven!- Shikamaru alentaba a su amiga a avanzar ofreciéndole la mano, estaban en la puerta de la iglesia.

-No puedo…- a Karito le entró el pánico.- ¿Y si algo pasa? No sé, talvez me precipité Shikamaru… ¿Y si no soy lo que Lee espera? Porque una cosa es el noviazgo y otra cosa muy distinta es casar-

Shikamaru le tapó la boca con su mano para que no siguiese hablando.

-Hoy estás bastante parlanchina mujer.- se burló el chico de ella. Karito guardó silencio mientras el chico retiraba su mano de la boca de la muchacha.- Créeme que si esto no fuese beneficioso para ti, yo hubiese sido el primero en oponerme a esto y lo sabes, pero sé que no es así, estoy tranquilo porque sé que Lee cuidará de ti y a su vez tú cuidarás de él. Así que… relájate. Deja todo en mis manos, todo va a salir bien, te lo juro.

Shikamaru le ofreció la mano a lo cual la chica tomó con bastante nerviosismo. En ese instante las puertas se abrieron y una ovación por parte de todos sus amigos inundó el lugar. Karito se aferró al brazo del Nara conforme avanzaban.

-Tranquila mujer, vas a sacarme el brazo.- le susurró el muchacho.

\- Que hago si me caigo? ¿Y si me tropiezo?

-No lo permitiré, tranquila.

-Y si me equivoco en lo que tengo que decir?- Karito miró de reojo al muchacho.

-Voy a estar a tres pasos de ti, si sientes pánico solo mírame, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo…- la chica tragó saliva tratando de relajarse. En ese instante sus ojos se toparon con Lee, quién la miraba como si estuviese viendo entrar a una verdadera diosa. Shikamaru notó el cruce de miradas de los novios.

-Ya lo encandilaste.- bromeó el chico.

-Gracioso.- dijo Karito relajándose un poco y saludando a sus amigos conforme avanzaba.- Hmm…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Desearía que Asuma estuviera aquí…

-Lo está. De eso no tengo duda y estoy seguro de que estaría orgulloso de lo que estás haciendo.

-Gracias por estar aquí, Shikamaru.- Karito lo miró de reojo esbozándole una dulce sonrisa. A la cual el muchacho correspondió, en ese instante su mirada se cruzó con esos hermosos ojos aguamarina.

Karito notó la distracción del Nara y al voltearse se topó con la mirada de Temari, ella la saludó con un gesto de la mano a lo cual la rubia le correspondió con la misma alegría.

-Se ve hermosa no?- le susurró Karito a su amigo, quién apagó un poco su semblante.

-Sí.

-Te sigue amando, no lo dudes y el que esté con ese vestido es la prueba de ello.- Dijo segura la Sarutobi.

-¿hm? ¿Qué tiene que ver el vestido?- preguntó sin comprender el pelinegro.

FLASHBACK

Faltaban dos semanas para el matrimonio, pero Temari ya estaba eligiendo el vestido que usaría.

-Muy bien, Karito.- dijo la muchacha entusiasmada poniendo sus tres opciones encima de la cama.- ¿Cuál te gusta?

Karito estaba adormilada, estaba muerta de sueño y su cabeza casi que se le quería caer.

-Karito! Espabila mujer!- chilló la rubia a lo que la Sarutobi reaccionó.

-Umm… el negro.- dijo la chica volviendo a su modorra y pegando un largo bostezo.

-¿Lo dices en serio o porque fue lo primero que se te vino a la mente?

-No, te ves bien de negro.- expresó la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y no te gusta el verde?- Temari agarró aquel vestido y lo puso encima de su cuerpo.

-Es bonito, pero me preguntaste cual me gusta y a mi me gusta el negro.- respondió la Sarutobi.- Ahora… si lo que quieres saber es cual le gustaría a Shikamaru, definitivamente el verde.

Temari la miró con los ojos como platos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por completo.

-¿Qué? Te conozco mujer, a mí no me engañas.- se burló la castaña dando otro bostezo.

La rubia resopló fastidiada al ser descubierta.

-Usaré el rojo entonces.- dijo tercamente.

-Como quieras…

En ese instante guardó el vestido negro y cuando iba a hacer lo mismo con el verde se volteó a ver a la Sarutobi de reojo.

-¿De verdad crees que le guste este?- dijo casi en un hilo de voz.

Karito sonrió divertida.

-Con ese vestido le vas a estar diciendo prácticamente "fóllame después de la boda".- dijo divertida Karito.

-Preferiría otro tipo de mensaje.

-¿Cuál?

Temari sonrió feliz y lo dijo en voz alta…

FIN FLASHBACK

-…te amaré hasta el último día de mi existencia…- dijo Karito melancólica recordando aquel momento.

Shikamaru la miró impactado y no pudo evitar volver a mirar a Temari, quién al cruzar su mirada nuevamente con él, decidió apartarla.

-Creo que exageras, talvez ya no tuvo tiempo de preparar otro vestido.- expresó el muchacho con algo de tristeza.

-Estaban los tres perfectamente planchados, era cosa de sacar simplemente el que quisiera usar.- contraargumentó la muchacha.- y si hubiese querido usar otro lo habría hecho y lo sabes.

Shikamaru no tuvo respuesta para eso. Solo se enfocó en mirar el altar al cual ya estaban a unos pasos de llegar.

Una vez que llegaron al altar, Shikamaru abrazó a Lee y le entregó a la novia.

-Oye.- dijo el Nara mientras Lee volteaba la vista hacia él.- Cuídamela.

-Siempre.- respondió Lee con seguridad.

-Shika.- lo llamó la Sarutobi, el chico la miró curioso.- No te olvides de mi regalo.

El Nara le sonrió cómplicemente, asintiendo a la petición. En ese instante, el muchacho se puso al lado de Konohamaru, quien tenía los anillos.

-Te ves hermosa cariño.- le dijo Lee a su futura esposa.

-Tú también te ves guapo Lee.- dijo Karito ya un poco menos nerviosa.

En ese momento el cura dio inicio a la ceremonia.

-Queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido aquí para dar inicio a la sagrada unión entre estos dos jóvenes…- inició el sacerdote.

-Ay Hinata, me voy a poner a llorar en serio!- susurró Sakura, aunque todos los que estaban cerca de ella la pudieron escuchar clarito.

-Shhh!- la silenció todo el mundo.

-Ya Sakura, tranquila.- trató de sosegarla la peliazul.

La ceremonia continuó sin problemas hasta que llegó el momento de los votos. Konohamaru se puso entremedio de los muchachos y alzó el cojín con los anillos de matrimonio. La primera en tomarlo fue Karito. Respiró hondo… los nervios volvían a ella… quedó en blanco… no sabía que decir… la muchacha tragó saliva y miró hacia dónde estaba Shikamaru, quién le susurró un "tranquila, estoy aquí" y la instó a seguir.

-Yo, Sarutobi Karito, te tomó a ti, Rock Lee, como esposo, para amarte y cuidarte, en salud y enfermedad, en lo favorable y en lo adverso, y…- Karito se trabó y no recordó más.- *sigh* qué más da… Lee…

El muchacho la miró atento.

-sé que no soy la mujer perfecta, soy perezosa, con suerte frío un huevo y en todo lo relacionado al estereotipo de ama de casa soy un desastre, pero… te prometo esforzarme por hacerte feliz, a tratarte siempre con amor y ternura, a escucharte cuando estés triste y estar allí cuando me necesites, apoyarte y ser tu compañera para esta nueva etapa, porque desde hoy caminaremos juntos por este bello sendero que se llama vida.- Karito miró a Lee con ternura mientras él la miraba casi con la boca abierta al igual que el cura y todos los presentes. Shikamaru sonrió para sí, orgulloso de su amiga.- Oh sí… por todos los días de mi vida hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Pudo finalmente volver a respirar, no es que tuviese mala memoria, para nada, los votos se los había memorizado en menos de 5 minutos, el problema era que los nervios la consumieron por completo, pero al menos al haber sido sincera, simplemente ella, pudo relajarse un poco.

-Wow.- escuchó a Lee decir y lo miró.- Dudo que pueda superar eso, pero lo intentaré.

Karito sonrió divertida a su futuro esposo, quién se aclaró la garganta para iniciar sus votos.

-Yo Rock Lee, te tomo a ti, Sarutobi Karito, como mi esposa para amarte y cuidarte, en salud y enfermedad, en lo favorable y en lo adverso y…- Lee se trabó también.- vaya… creo que me contagiaste.

Una pequeña risa colectiva.

-Adelante, cariño.- lo instó Karito.

-Bueno aquí voy…- Lee respiró hondo.- Entiendo como te sientes, a veces pienso que fue repentino, pero, no puedo evitarlo, te amo demasiado, desde el primer día que crucé mi vista con tu mirada, mi corazón supo de inmediato que tú serías la mujer con la que me casaría. Sé que para llegar aquí tuvimos que pasar por muchos momentos, dulces y agraces, momentos bellos, momentos difíciles, pero todos esos momentos son los que han fortalecido nuestro lazo y nos han hecho crecer tanto como pareja como individuos.

La gente miraba atenta al joven profesor, tanto Karin como Shiho se sentían orgullosas y a ambas les empezaron a correr unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-…como decía, prometo amarte de todas las formas posibles, protegerte, apoyarte y mantenerme siempre a tu lado, por todos los días de mi vida, hasta que la muerte con separe.

Lee le colocó el anillo a Karito, quién lo miró con dulzura, sus mejillas ya no podían estar más sonrojadas, bueno… las de ambos.

-Sarutobi Karito.- la llamó el cura.- ¿Aceptas como esposo a Rock Lee?

-Sí, acepto.- respondió la muchacha.

-Y tú, Rock Lee.- ahora miró al joven.- ¿Aceptas como esposa a Sarutobi Karito?

-Por supuesto! Acepto!- dijo enérgicamente el joven.

-Muy bien.- el cura ahora miró hacia adelante.- ¿Hay alguien en este lugar que se oponga a la unión de éstos jóvenes? Que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

-ACHUUUUUUUUUU- El estornudo de Naruto resopló por todo el lugar. Todo el mundo lo quedó mirando.- Eh? No no, que se casen que se casen, creo que me dio alergia algo hihi.

-Naruto desubicado! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer escandalo en el matrimonio de mi amiga?!- Sakura le echó la foca.

-Gomen, gomen!

-Sakura.- Hinata llamó a su amiga.- Sientate.

La pelirrosa se dio cuenta que todo el mundo la miraba a ella ahora, iba a mandarlos a todos al diablo, pero al mirar hacia la entrada sus ojos jade se encontraron con aquellas orbes negras.

-Sasuke…- susurró Sakura y todo el mundo volteó a ver al pelinegro quién estaba junto a Kenjiro. La pelirrosa, por instinto, quiso ir hacia él, pero Hinata la agarró del brazo y la sentó bruscamente.

-Te dije que te sentaras Sakura. No hagas escandalo.- la regañó la peliazul, a lo cual Sakura volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, pero no sin antes volver a mirar de reojo a Sasuke.

-Siga no mas curita, que llegamos atrasados!- dijo Kenjiro de forma simpática mientras él y Sasuke se sentaban en la última fila.

Sakura volvió a mirar hacia el altar con semblante triste, puesto que el pelinegro le había quitado la mirada de inmediato.

-Bueno, sin nada más que agregar.- prosiguió el sacerdote.- Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Lee le quitó el velo a Karito, la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él para besarla con todo el amor del mundo, mientras que ella rodeó su cuello y le correspondió de la misma forma.

-BRAVO!- Todos sus amigos comenzaron a aplaudir.- Felicidades!

-Chicas!- Karui llamó a Hinata y Sakura. - Vamos afuera para tirarles arroz!

Hinata miró a Sakura, quien asintió de inmediato, no iba a deprimirse en la boda de su amiga, eso sí q no!

Las chicas salieron de inmediato y la mayoría de los amigos de Lee y Karito comenzaron a salir de la iglesia para recibir a la pareja de recién casados y comenzar a felicitarlos.

Una vez afuera, Shiho comenzó a proporcionarles arroz a los amigos de la pareja. Todo el mundo se aglomeró alrededor de la rubia.

-Ya, no me aplasten a mi amiga! – les chilló Karin tratando de apartar a la gente de Shiho.

-Gaara, consígueme un poco que no traje.- le pidió Temari a su hermano. Éste se metió entre la multitud y logró conseguir el último poco para él y Matsuri.

-Lo siento Temari, ya no hay más, tendrás que conseguirte con alguien más.- le dijo Gaara mostrándole su pequeño puñado.

-Pero quien puede tener!- Temari alzó la cabeza buscando a alguien.

-Yo te convido.- le dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Temari volteó para encontrarse con aquellas orbes marrones.

-Hola.- la saludó el pelinegro.

-Lograste llegar.- le dijo la rubia con tono neutral.

-Sí, afortunadamente, gracias por preocuparte.- le dijo el muchacho con tono dulce, mirando cada detalle de ella, definitivamente no podía verse más hermosa con ese vestido verde.

Temari no dijo nada más y Shikamaru entendió de inmediato que debía ir al grano, alzó su mano empuñada que contenía un poco de arroz y Temari alzó las suyas para recibir los granos.

-Gracias.- dijo la muchacha mirándolo a los ojos.- Con permiso.

La rubia se alejó de él y fue hacia donde estaba Benjiro, quién había logrado conseguirse un poco de arroz con alguien.

-Wow, y este joven tan guapo de donde salió?- dijo una voz detrás de él y el joven no pudo evitar ponerse contento al ver a su amiga.

-Shiho! Viniste!- el Nara la abrazó de inmediato, no podía haber llegado en el mejor momento.- No sabes la falta que me has hecho.

-Si, lo se.- dijo la rubia apartándose un poco de él.- Supe lo que pasó entre tú y Temari.

El Nara guardó silencio, se sintió más que avergonzado y Shiho pudo notarlo de inmediato.

-Pero bueno, ese tema dejémoslo para después.- dijo alegre la rubia.- vamos a formarnos para recibir a los novios!

Técnicamente se llevó a rastras al Nara hacia un costado para esperar a la pareja de recién casados.

En ese momento, Karito y Lee cruzaron la puerta de la iglesia.

-QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!

Una lluvia de arroz cayó encima de la pareja, simbolizando los buenos deseos de cada uno de sus amigos.

-Amiga!- Sakura se abalanzó sobre Karito y la abrazó con fuerza casi sacándole el aire.

-Sakura… help…- apenas respiraba la castaña.

-Ay perdón perdón :P

-Karito! Felicidades!- Hinata también se le tiró encima. Karito recibió el abrazo de la peliazul con la misma alegría.- Espero que seas muy feliz, te deseo lo mejor y lo sabes!

-Gracias, Hinata.- dijo la castaña complacida, luego su mirada fue directo hacia aquellos ojos aguamarina. Temari estaba a unos pasos de ella y al cruzar miradas ésta le sonrió y se acercó a su amiga.

-Felicidades, Karito.- dijo cordial la rubia de Suna.

-Oye, ¿no me vas a abrazar o qué?- le reclamó la Sarutobi.

-Sabes que no soy muy de abrazos.

-Pues que lástima, porque es mi matrimonio y me tienes que cumplir todos mis caprichos.- le hizo un puchero la castaña a lo que Temari sonrió y abrazó a su amiga.- Gracias por venir.

-Jamás me perdería el día más importante de tu vida, Karito.- le dijo Temari sincera mientras se separaba de ella. En eso, la castaña notó a Benjiro, quién también la felicitó.

-Gracias, Benjiro y gracias también por venir.- dijo cordial la castaña.

-De nada, y nuevamente felicidades.- expresó el joven animado.

En ese instante varias personas comenzaron a felicitar a los novios. La gente iba y venía mientras los felicitaban, hasta que llegó el último par.

-jefa! Felicidades!- Kenjiro se le tiró encima y le dio un abrazo casi igual de apretado que el de Sakura.

-Gra..gracias Ken.- pudo responderle la castaña una vez que el muchacho la soltó. En eso, cierto pelinegro se acercó a ella.

-Que hay Karito.- la saludó el Uchiha.

-Que hay Sasuke, no creí que vendrías.- expresó la castaña con tono burlón.

-Bueno, para que veas lo que puede hacer el idiota de aquí.- dijo el muchacho mirando a Kenjiro, quién solo se encogió de hombros.- Felicidades Karito.

-Gracias Sasuke, de verdad.- la muchacha recibió el abrazo del Uchiha.- Te quedas a la recepción?

Sasuke miró a la castaña y luego miró detrás de ella para encontrarse con esos ojos jade. La pelirrosa no paraba de mirarlo de reojo cada vez que podía, pero inmediatamente le quitó la mirada avergonzada.

-No gracias. Solo vine a saludarte y felicitarte es todo.- dijo el moreno con tono decidido. La castaña asintió y no siguió insistiendo, era obvio que Sasuke aún no estaba con ánimos de fiesta.

Mientras seguían los saludos, Emi, la sirvienta de Sakura, de inmediato sacó su cámara para comenzar a sacarle fotos a los novios. Después de sacarle fotos a los demás invitados llegó la hora de las amigas de la novia.

-Muy bien chicas! A las cuatro las quiero aquí!- ordenó la mujer a lo cual tanto Karito como Hinata miraron a Sakura y Temari, quienes cruzaron miradas y luego miraron a las chicas.

-Está bien.- dijo Temari alegre.

-Pero obvio que nos sacamos foto con esta regia novia!- expresó la pelirrosa alegre. Las cuatro Reinas de Konoha se posicionaron en medio de la escalera de la iglesia, abrazadas entre las cuatro como si nada, denotando la misma alegría desde que se habían hecho amigas, como si nada hubiese pasado. En ese instante, Lee se acercó a su mujer, ya era hora de irse.

-¿Nos vamos?- le dijo el muchacho tomándola de la mano.

-Sí, anata.- le dijo la castaña con cariño mientras el muchacho la abrazaba por la cintura y le daba un beso lleno de cariño y amor. Una ovación por parte de todos sus amigos inundó el lugar, y los recién casados se fueron de inmediato hacia la limosina con dirección al lugar donde se realizaría la recepción de la boda.

000

Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado. La recepción sería en una sala de eventos, Lee y Karito hubiesen preferido al aire libre, pero estaban en pleno invierno así que no era prudente. La mayoría de los invitados ya habían llegado al lugar y se habían posicionado en las mesas.

Kurenai junto a Ino veían los últimos detalles para que todo estuviese en orden.

-Kurenai-sensei, todo esta bien, creo que debería ir a sentarse, recuerde que no puede hacer mucho en su estado.- le dijo la rubia a su sensei ya que a sus 6 meses de embarazo la pancita ya se le notaba bastante.

-Estoy bien Ino, no te preocupes.- en eso vió como Sai y Konohamaru llegaban con unas bolsas.- ¿Consiguieron la champaña?

-Sí! totalmente! – dijo alegre el muchachito sacando una botella.

-Pásamela antes de que te la tomes toda!- Ino le arrebató la botella y se fue a servir los vasos junto con Sai.

Konohamaru hizo un puchero y una vocecita lo sacó del trance.

-Que tierno te ves así.- Hanabi se había acercado al grupo.

Konohamaru se volteó a verla para quedar como un baboso, aquel vestido naranjo con flores la hacía ver como toda una ninfa del bosque. La muchachita le guiñó el ojo para luego posar su vista en la barriguita de Kurenai.

-¿Cuánto tiene ya Kurenai-sensei?- preguntó curiosa la castaña.

-6 meses mi niña.- contestó la mujer mientras se la acariciaba.

-¿Y ya da pataditas?

-De vez en cuando, sí.- contestó contenta la mujer.

-La otra vez que lo sentí me dio una patada que me mandó a volar!- dijo el castaño para hacerse el interesante. Hanabi lo miró completamente incrédula mientras que Kurenai ahogaba una risita. Konohamaru solo se puso las manos en los bolsillos y miró hacia otro lado con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

En otra mesa tanto Suigetsu como Karin le habían echado el ojo a esa champaña.

-Woo, se ve rica Karin, ¿nos servimos?- el peliblanco casi que se ponía de pie, pero cierta rubia lo devolvió a la silla.

-Ustedes dos se me comportan oyeron? Van a tomar como la gente! No quiero tener que llevármelos a rastras hasta el departamento.- los regañó Shiho.

-Ay mujer! Solo una copita! Anda no seas mala!- le rogó el muchacho.

-Ya, yo les traigo.- Shikamaru se puso de pie y fue hacia dónde estaba Ino sirviendo la bebida.

-Hace un poco de calor, no crees Temari? Debe ser la calefacción.- dijo Benjiro en una mesa un poco más apartada del grupo del Nara.

-Si quieres te voy a buscar champaña, a mí también me dio sed.- le ofreció Temari.

-Te acompaño si quieres.- el muchacho estuvo dispuesto a levantarse, pero la rubia lo detuvo.

-Descuida, voy y vuelvo, aprovecha de cuidarnos la mesa.- le dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo cómplicemente a lo que el castaño asintió y se mantuvo en su lugar, mientras la rubia de Suna se dirigía hacia donde estaba la rubia de Konoha.

-Oye Ino!- la llamó Naruto.- Me pasas una botellita para mi mesa?

-Calmado Naruto, ¿no ves que estoy sirviendo? Aguántate un rato y te llevo.- dijo la rubia fastidiada.

-Ay pero no te preocupes! Tú sírveles tranquila a los demás invitados y yo me llevo esta botellita y te aligero la pega.- Naruto agarró una botella para llevársela, pero Ino no se lo permitió agarrándola ella también.

-Suelta esa botella Uzumaki!- Ino lo miró con semblante serio.

-Ya Ino, no te pongas pesada, solo es una botellita.- el muchacho la miró con cara zorruna mientras forcejeaba con la rubia.

-Que la sueltes!

-No! Suéltala tú!

Comenzaron a forcejear mientras que Sai no hallaba que hacer, intentó decir algo, pero tanto Ino como Naruto lo miraron feo.

-TÚ CIERRA LA BOCA!- Le dijeron al unísono mientras seguían forcejeando.

Temari, quién había llegado a la mesa, ni siquiera se inmutó con el escándalo.

-Ino, ¿te importa si me llevo dos copas?- no le estaba pidiendo permiso en realidad sino avisándole.

-Claro, llévatelas!- Ino ni siquiera la miró ya que su atención seguía en el forcejeo con Naruto.

Cuando Temari iba a agarrar la segunda copa otra mano la agarró junto con ella. La muchacha alzó la vista de inmediato para toparse con aquellas orbes marrones, nuevamente.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó el Nara alejando su mano de la de ella para no incomodarla, pero no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerase al sentir el contacto de la piel de su amada.

-No te preocupes, me sirvo otra.- Temari intentó buscar otra copa con champaña, pero no habían más y ni loca se acercaba al parcito de rubios problemáticos.

-Temari.- sintió que Shikamaru la llamó y se volteó a verlo.- Yo te sirvo.

Tenía una botella de champaña a medio servir en la mano, a lo que la rubia pescó una copa vacía y la alzó para que el muchacho se la llenara.

-Arigato.- agradeció la muchacha y miró la bandeja del Nara que llevaba por lo menos unas 10 copas casi a rebosar. Shikamaru notó que la rubia miraba su bandeja por lo que simpáticamente le explicó.

-Suigetsu se trajo a toda su pandilla y sabes que no toman poquito.- dijo jocoso el joven. Temari miró hacia la mesa del Nara para ver como Suigetsu y sus compañeros ya se habían devorado los dulces.

-Hm, me imagino.- respondió la chica esbozando una sonrisa.

-No alcancé a decírtelo en la iglesia, pero… te ves hermosa.- dijo el muchacho sincero, Temari lo miró atenta a lo que el muchacho se sonrojó un poco.

-Gracias.- dijo Temari cordial.- Tú también te ves bien.

-Me puse el que me compraste.- expresó el muchacho abriendo un poco los brazos para que lo contemplara.

-Lo sé y se nota que te lo pusiste a toda prisa, mira como tienes la corbata!

Fue un impulso… totalmente… ni siquiera se dio cuenta en el momento en que cortó distancia con el Nara y comenzó a arreglarle el corbatín que tenía chueco.

Shikamaru no emitió sonido alguno, ni siquiera se movió, solo dejó que ella le arreglara el corbatín.

Temari reaccionó al instante, una vez que ya se lo había arreglado se percató de lo que había hecho. Miró a Shikamaru, quién la miraba atento y algo perplejo. La rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Lo siento.- la chica se apartó de él de inmediato.- es la costumbre…

Temari desvió la mirada entre avergonzada y a la vez… apenada. A Shikamaru se le partió el corazón verla así. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo por Kami?! No podían seguir así!

-Temari.- la llamó nuevamente el muchacho con tono serio, la chica lo miró atenta.- Ya, hablando en serio, yo creo que deberíamos-

-OYE NARA! DEJA DE POLOLEAR Y TRAENOS LOS TRAGOS!- Chilló Suigetsu interrumpiendo el momento y ganándose las miradas asesinas tanto de las féminas de su grupo como de Ino y Naruto, quienes habían parado su pleito y estaban con las orejas bien paradas escuchando la conversación de sus dos amigos, ahora querían ir a matar al peliblanco por lo que tanto Sai como Choji los tuvieron que detener.

Karin, furiosa, agarró a Suigetsu del brazo y lo sentó de una en la silla. Las otras personas que también estaban atentas a la pareja volvieron a lo suyo.

-Gracias por la champaña.- cortó el tema la rubia y, antes de siquiera dejarle contestar al Nara, la muchacha ya se había alejado hacia su mesa donde la esperaba Benjiro.

-¿Pasó algo?- le preguntó el castaño a la chica una vez que llegó a la mesa.

-No nada, no te preocupes, ten.- la chica le pasó la copa de champaña mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Kanpai por los novios entonces.- trató de distraerla el joven.

-Kanpai por los novios.- expresó Temari ya un poco más relajada.

Por otro lado, Suigetsu estaba recibiendo la reprimenda de las reprimendas.

-¿Pero qué hice?- el chico no entendía nada.

-Suigetsu… hasta yo me di cuenta.- le dijo Juugo a su lado.

-Eres tonto con T mayúscula! ¿lo sabías?!- Shiho no pudo quedarse callada, la había cagado del bueno.

-Pero no entiendo nada!- se quejó el peliblanco mientras que Karin lo agarraba de la oreja y le susurraba algo mientras el Nara se acercaba con la bandeja llena de champaña. El peliblanco abrió los ojos de par en par con la noticia y se sintió pésimo al ver a Shikamaru.- Oye viejo, lo siento, no tenía idea que Temari-chan y tú…

-Descuida.- lo interrumpió el Nara con su típico tono cansino.- de todas formas no interrumpiste nada importante…

-Fiuuu que alivio.- Suigetsu suspiró, pero Juugo no le dio tregua.

-Te lo dijo por cortesía Suigetsu.- le dijo el pelinaranja. El muchacho miró hacia las féminas de su grupo quienes simplemente emitieron un "baka!" en conjunto, provocando que se sintiera peor. Shikamaru tomó asiento al lado de Shiho, quien le puso su mano en su hombro.

-¿Quieres que te diga mi opinión de lo que pasó?- le dijo la rubia con tono maternal. El Nara simplemente asintió.- Ella te sigue amando tal cual, te lo aseguro.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura, Shiho?- le preguntó el pelinegro.

-Porque te mira de la misma forma en que yo lo hacía.- dijo la rubia esbozando una sonrisa.- y eso… yo diría que más ^^

Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía muy bien que Temari lo seguía amando, pero el tema era otro…

-Sé que su terquedad es lo que te tiene nervioso.- le dijo la rubia como adivinando lo que pensaba.- pero por esa misma razón no tienes que ceder, ya verás que la recuperarás.

-Gracias Shiho.- agradeció el Nara a su amiga, feliz de que estuviera a su lado en ese momento tan difícil que estaba pasando.

Por otro lado, Naruto, aún refunfuñando por lo ocurrido, se iba con su botella de champaña a su mesa junto a Hinata.

-Deberías dedicarte a ser guardia de seguridad.- se burló Karui de Choji, quien veía como el rubio se sentaba.- Siempre tienes que detener tanto a los borrachos como a los buscapleitos.

-*sigh* en una de esas te hago caso hehe.- expresó divertido el castaño, en eso su mirada se posó en algo en particular que dejó a Choji completamente impactado.- Oh por Kami… es… hermoso!

Karui miró hacia donde miraba su novio, esperando ver a alguna chica con algún vestido bonito o algo así, pero solo se topó con el enorme pastel del matrimonio.

-Choji que estás…?- pero la muchacha comprendió de inmediato con solo mirar la mirada babosa de Choji, que era el pastel lo que había captado por completo su atención.

-Dulce… debe saber muy dulce!

-De seguro y solo comerás un trozo.- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.

Los corazones de Choji se hicieron añicos y miró impactado a su novia.

-¿Qué?! Pero Karui! Es un pastel de bodas! No todos los días tienes la oportunidad de probar uno!

-Lo harás en el próximo matrimonio Choji, tienes bastantes amigas jóvenes y en edad fértil.

-Pero pasarán meses, incluso puede que hasta años!- chilló Choji exasperado.- Por favor! ¿Puedo comer más de un trozo?

Karui lo miró mientras el castaño le ponía carita de cachorro.

-*sigh* está bien, puedes comer dos trozos.

-Tres!

-Dos!

-Tres!

-Dos!

-Tres!- Choji le hizo pucherito.

-Dos y medio.

-Hecho!

Mientras Choji negociaba con su novia, Ino trataba de volver a su centro después de lo ocurrido.

-Sigo con ganas de matar a ese idiota.- miraba a Suigetsu con unas enormes ganas de tirarle un kunai explosivo.

-Ya relájate Ino.- Sai se puso detrás de ella para comenzar a hacerle un masaje y bajar su tensión.

-Hmm, no sabía que sabías hacer masajes Sai.- expresó la rubia ya más relajada.

-Lo aprendí allá en Kumo.

Ino le sonrió y mientras se volvía a relajar enfocó su vista hacia las mesas.

-Me da pena verlos así.- dijo con tono triste la rubia.

-¿A quienes?- preguntó curioso el joven.

-A Shikamaru y Temari.- respondió la muchacha.-¿Sabes que terminaron cierto?

-Sí, es la noticia del momento.

-*sigh* Shikamaru no baka! Como se le ocurre hacerle eso a Temari?! Y más encima con… argh!- Ino volvió a tensarse y no tuvo más opción que servirse una copa de champaña.- Esa mujer lo único que hace es joderle la vida a la gente.

-¿Sakura?- intentó adivinar el pelinegro.

-Quien más!- en eso Ino miró a su novio.- En serio, ¿qué le ven? Tú también en su momento caíste en sus asquerosas garras.

Sai se sintió incómodo con aquella pregunta, en realidad nunca se había detenido a analizar qué rayos tenía Sakura Haruno que podía atraer técnicamente a cualquier imbécil que se le diera la gana, y él había sido uno de esos imbéciles.

-Hmm, pues no sé.- dijo sincero Sai.- Supongo que debe ser porque es atractiva.

-¿Qué tiene de atractivo una mujer caprichosa, escandalosa y con cero consideración por los demás?

Sai se encogió de hombros, sinceramente no tenía una respuesta para eso, el como Sakura lograba engatusar a los hombres sinceramente para él era un misterio. Solo podía asociarlo a la coquetería característica de ella y obviamente a que era bonita, pero sí le decía eso a Ino de seguro lo mataba o lo terminaba ahí mismo.

-Mujer del demonio.- refunfuñó Ino mientras se tomaba su trago.

Mientras tanto en el baño…

-Achís!- Sakura no pudo evitar estornudar mientras se daba un retoque a su maquillaje.

"_Alguien está hablando de mí, lo sé!"_ pensó mentalmente la pelirrosa mientras se volvía a colocar labial. Una vez que terminó se miró al espejo, se veía radiante no lo negaba.

"_Me pregunto… si me habrá notado."_ Pensó para sí la chica recordando el momento en que Sasuke entró a la iglesia, se veía tan guapo con aquel terno. Ella al verlo lo primero que quiso hacer fue ir corriendo hacia sus brazos y pedirle perdón, pero lo más probable es que la hubiese rechazado, aquel cruce de miradas que pudo tener con él le dijeron todo, él seguía dolido, ya no la miraba con cariño y amor como hacía días atrás, sino que la miraba con decepción y rabia, de la misma forma en que ella lo miraba cuando la engañó con Ino. Sakura trataba de analizar sus acciones, incluso llegó a pensar que su propio subconsciente en el fondo quería vengarse de Sasuke por lo que le hizo, había sufrido tanto, aquel muchacho había sido su primer amor verdadero, ya que era muy distinto a lo que alguna vez sintió por Shikamaru, el amor que le tenía a Sasuke era mucho más maduro, más real, pero que ella en el fondo nunca quiso aceptarlo. Definitivamente algo se había roto en ella en el momento en que se enteró del engaño con Ino, sintió que había perdido el tiempo con aquel muchacho, que le había entregado todo, incluso su virginidad, y que él simplemente la vió como una conquista más, nada especial, se sintió miserable y vacía, puesto que Sasuke se había convertido en parte de ella y el haber terminado con él en aquel instante la cambió por completo. Sí antes era alocada y coqueta, después de eso se volvió el doble, cada conquista, cada nuevo muchacho era para olvidarse de Sasuke y a su vez sacarle celos y hacerlo sufrir de la misma forma en que él la hizo sufrir a ella. Hubo un momento en que de verdad lo odió y le deseaba lo peor, pero solo era para ocultar lo que ella no quería aceptar, que se había enamorado por completo de Sasuke Uchiha, y ningún otro hombre podría volver a entrar en su corazón de la misma forma en que él lo hizo. En el fondo siempre se la quiso devolver y ahora lo había logrado, pero… de qué sirvió? Se sentía mejor? No. ¿Sentía que era justo? No. ¿Qué sentía entonces…? Nada… solo quedaba más claro en su mente y corazón que amaba a Sasuke Uchiha y que se sentía la peor escoria del mundo al haberlo lastimado de esa manera. ¿Se habría sentido igual cuando la engañó? Ella siempre creyó que le había dado lo mismo, pero su corazón le decía que él se sintió tan miserable como ella se sentía ahora cuando la lastimó. En ese instante sacó su celular, buscó el contacto de Sasuke y miró su foto, cada cualidad de él le encantaba, su perfecto rostro, su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios, sus besos…

"_La cagaste Sakura… la cagaste…"_ una lágrima quiso escapar de sus ojos jade, pero la muchacha se mantuvo firme, no era tiempo para lamentarse y llorar, encontraría la manera de poder hablar con Sasuke y aclarar de una vez este asunto y sincerarse, no le importaba si la echaba a patadas todas las veces que fuera, llegaría hasta él y le diría absolutamente todo.

-Ya no hay marcha atrás Sakura, solo asume y sigue adelante.- se dijo a sí misma frente al espejo. En eso tomó su cartera y se devolvió a la fiesta.

000

En la puerta del recinto, Minato miraba a todos los invitados, sonreía al ver a Naruto junto a Hinata y los demás Hyuga, se veía tan feliz con aquella muchacha.

-¿Te pasa algo Minato?- preguntó Kakashi, quién lo había divisado desde la mesa que compartía con Kushina.

-No, nada en especial. Es solo que… me alegra ver a Naruto así de feliz, me recuerda a mí.- dijo melancólico el rubio.

-Hmm, bueno supongo que es la edad en la que está.- analizó Kakashi.- uno siempre anda feliz y hormonal en la adolescencia.

-Haha, no lo digo por eso.- expresó Minato.- Lo digo por todo lo que ha pasado este último tiempo, y que ahora todos estemos aquí celebrando, me llena de gozo aunque…

-¿Aunque…?

-Me hubiese gustado que Asuma estuviese aquí, le habría encantado ver a su pequeña convertirse en una hermosa mujer y estar presente el día de su boda.

-Bueno, talvez no esté presente en físico, pero en espíritu sabes que lo está.- dijo el peliplateado.- Y el que tú estés aquí, también representa eso. Así que deja de ser tímido y cuando llegue la novia dale tus mejores deseos, tanto en tu nombre como en el de Asuma.

-Hmp, gracias Kakashi.

-LLEGARON LOS NOVIOS!- Se oyó el grito de Kenjiro por todo el recinto y todos se pusieron de pie para recibir a la feliz pareja con un montón de aplausos.

Nuevamente comenzaron a felicitarlos y a desearles buenos deseos en la nueva etapa que comenzaban.

-Karito.- la llamó Minato a la muchacha.

-Minato-san!- Karito lo abrazó con cariño.- Que bueno que pudo venir.

-Sí, perdona por no haber podido ir a la ceremonia, pero he tenido bastante trabajo con todo lo que aconteció.

-Descuide, yo entiendo.- dijo con empatía la joven mientras que Lee se colocaba a su lado y Minato aprovechaba de felicitar al novio también.

-Es una excelente chica, Lee, así que hazla feliz.

-Lo haré Minato-san.- respondió el joven profesor.

-Oh cierto! Quería darles esto muchachos.- Minato les pasó un sobre que obviamente contenía una gran suma de dinero.

-Minato-san no es necesario.- intentó decir la castaña, pero Minato negó con la cabeza.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti Karito, de alguna forma me siento responsable por lo que le pasó a Asuma y además, no me porté muy bien contigo el año pasado, te oculté muchas cosas relacionadas a tu familia.- dijo el rubio con sinceridad.- Acéptenlo chicos, como regalo mío y de Asuma.

-Arigato, Minato-san.- respondió la castaña resignada.

En ese momento, Kurenai anunció la llegada de la pareja e invitó a todos los que quisieran decirles algunas palabras a los novios. Varios de sus amigos les expresaron sus buenos deseos y cariños hacia la pareja y por supuesto no pudo faltar Naruto.

-… y por todo lo que los quiero chicos, les deseo la mayor de las felicidades *snif*- el rubio se había emocionado.- Más te vale que me la cuides Lee! Karito vale por 1000 y lo sabes! Dattebayo!

El aludido hizo el pulgar arriba y varios aplaudieron el discurso del rubio, en ese instante, Kurenai volvió al micrófono.

-¿Alguien más quiere decirle algo a los novios?- preguntó la mujer.

-Shikamaru, faltas tú!- le dijo Shiho al Nara, quién la miró sorprendido.

-¿Yo?- preguntó curioso el joven.

-Ay Nara! Eres el padrino de la boda y no vas a decir ni pío?- lo acorraló Karin.

-Pero no tengo nada nuevo que decir que ya no se haya dicho.- sinceramente no tenía muchas ganas de pararse en medio de todos a decir algo.

-KURENAI-SAN! FALTA EL PADRINO!- Suigetsu se encargó de joderle todo.

Shikamaru quería literalmente asesinarlo, más aún cuando sintió las miradas de todos encima de él.

-¿Shikamaru? ¿Quieres decir unas palabras?- preguntó Kurenai a lo cual el Nara suspiró mientras se ponía de pie.

-Mendokusei…- resopló el muchacho mientras iba a paso cansino hacia el micrófono. La mujer se lo pasó y le dio su espacio.

Shikamaru se paró frente a todos, era obvio que como padrino de la boda tenía que decir algo coherente y que de verdad representase lo que sentía, pero todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días, en especial la noche anterior, lo habían dejado bastante sensible.

"_Aquí voy…"_

-Bueno, no soy muy bueno dando discursos, pero ya que soy el padrino de esta maravillosa boda supongo que lo mínimo es que diga algo.- hubo un par de risitas de parte de los presentes.- Partiré un poco hablando de mí, hay… tres mujeres muy importantes en mi vida que me han hecho crecer, madurar, me han regañado bastante y bueno... yo no sería lo que soy sin ellas, una por supuesto es la mujer que me trajo al mundo, mi maravillosa madre.- Yoshino se asombró y no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida con aquello.- la segunda por supuesto es la radiante novia a la cual estamos celebrando.- hubo varios aplausos y vitoreos que fueron hacia Karito.- y… la última, pero no por eso la menos importante, es la mujer que me robó el corazón y que ella sabe quién es.- todo el mundo miró lo más disimuladamente que pudieron a Temari, quién de inmediato se sintió incomoda, pero atenta a cada palabra del Nara, Benjiro a su lado no pudo evitar resoplar con fastidio.- La cualidad que comparten las tres se resume en una sola palabra… problemáticas, aunque yo también hago mi mea culpa y reconozco que las he hecho sufrir bastante, en especial con mi forma peculiar de ser, pero siempre he sentido el cariño y el amor que me han dado, expresado de la forma peculiar que tiene cada una de expresármelo. Madre, tú siempre desde el momento en que vine a este mundo has estado a mi lado, me has protegido, me has cuidado, me has dado tu cariño a tu manera y junto a mi padre Shikaku me enseñaron valores que día a día pongo en práctica, te pido perdón por todas las veces en que te hice rabiar, pero sabes que cada regaño que me diste me volvió más fuerte y consciente de mis acciones. Arigato, Oka-san.

Yoshino estuvo a punto de llorar, sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas por las hermosas palabras de su hijo.

Shikamaru miró ahora a la novia.

-Karito, tú prácticamente creciste conmigo, nos conocimos en el kínder y desde allí que no nos separamos, has sido mi compañera de siesta y de shogi desde entonces, mi compañera de toda la vida, has estado conmigo en los momentos buenos y en los momentos malos. Siempre he sentido tu apoyo y tu cariño y a pesar de que he sido bastante idiota al no seguir varios de tus consejos, gran parte de lo que soy ahora es gracias a ti, a todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, a todo el amor que me has entregado, y solo me queda decirte "gracias", por siempre estar ahí cuando más lo necesité, por haber sufrido junto a mí mis pérdidas, por levantarme cuando ya no quería más, por todo mujer. Ahora comienzas una nueva etapa, un nuevo camino por tu cuenta junto a tu marido, y solo quiero desearte lo mejor del mundo porque no hay nadie que se merezca la felicidad más que tú. Te amo mujer.- varios comenzaron a aplaudir mientras que Karito se emocionaba y una maldita lágrima se le lograba escapar de sus bellos ojos.

-Y por último…- Shikamaru comenzó su relato.- está la mujer de mi vida, la mujer que a pesar de que la conocí el año pasado siento que la conozco de toda la vida, ella me hizo conocer lo que es el verdadero amor, el entregarse por completo a alguien, el desear que esa persona esté contigo siempre, el querer compartir cada momento de tu vida con ella por más efímero que sea… gracias a ella pude madurar y darme cuenta que no puedo seguir siendo el mismo siempre, que hay que cambiar actitudes, que hay que crecer, que hay que ver las cosas a veces de otra perspectiva… creo que nunca se lo dije, pero gracias a ella me convertí en un hombre de verdad, por sus consejos, por sus regaños, por estar a mi lado y expresarme el amor como solo ella puede expresármelo… solo quiero decirle a ella que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, de las circunstancias en que nos encontramos ahora, mi amor por ella no ha cambiado en absolutamente nada, sé que la he hecho sufrir bastante, y aunque le pida mil veces perdón nada cambiará lo que pasó entre nosotros… pero… solo quiero que tengas claro una cosa.- Shikamaru miró fijamente a Temari.- Que nada ni nadie logrará hacer que deje de amarte, tendrían que arrancarme el corazón para que lo hiciese, y aún así, no lo haría.

Se hizo un silencio, el corazón de Temari se aceleró por completo, y no aguantó y desvió la vista de aquellas orbes marrones que la miraban detenidamente. Benjiro agarró su mano para tranquilizarla y miró con molestia al Nara, quién ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y decir.

-Pero bueno… ya hablamos mucho de mí, aquí las estrellas son mis dos amigos que hoy juntan sus caminos y Lee…- el aludido miró a su compañero.- Ya te lo dije en el altar y te lo vuelvo a repetir, cuídamela, ella significa mucho para mí y lo sabes.

-Lo haré!- dijo en voz alta el joven profesor.

-Bien, no me queda más que hacer un brindis.- Shikamaru tomó su copa de champaña a lo cual todos lo siguieron.- Por los novios! Para que seas felices y logren superar cada obstáculo que se les presente en esta nueva etapa, siempre juntos! Kanpai!

-KANPAI!

En el momento en que Shikamaru volvió a su mesa, Kurenai dio paso a los novios a que dijesen algunas palabras.

-Bueno, antes que nada, muchas gracias a todos por venir.- agradeció Lee.- Hablo por ambos en decir que estamos muy contentos de compartir este hermoso momento con todos ustedes, agradecemos los buenos deseos y contestando a varios que ya me lo han dicho solo puedo decirles que no se preocupen.- Lee miró a su mujer y tomó su mano.- Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance por hacerte feliz Karito, te amo.

Hubo una ovación por parte de todos y Karito no pudo evitar ocultar su sonrojo. En ese momento, Lee le dio la palabra.

-Bueno… no soy muy buena para los discursos, supongo que mi compañero del kínder me lo debe de haber pegado.- bromeó la muchacha provocando varias risas entre los invitados.- pero, como bien dijo mi esposo, yo también quisiera darles las gracias a todos por venir, ustedes han formado parte de nuestro crecimiento como personas, cada uno de ustedes tiene alguna historia con nosotros y eso lo agradecemos mucho. Solo me queda más que decir… "gracias… por todo".

Un fuerte aplauso se oyó por todo el recinto y antes de que los novios se alejaran del micrófono y volvieran a sus asientos, Kurenai los detuvo.

-Bueno muchachos, antes de que se sienten, mejor comiencen a calentar porque viene el bals de los novios!- anunció la pelinegra con alegría provocando la euforia en todos los presentes.

Karito se sintió incómoda y a la vez nerviosa, había practicado el pinche baile ese, pero jamás pensó que tendría que bailarlo frente a todo el mundo. Lee por supuesto que notó su nerviosismo y le ofreció su mano.

-Ven, yo te guío cariño.- dijo el pelinegro con dulzura, a lo cual la muchacha sonrió y tomó la mano de su marido para comenzar a bailar. Parecían una verdadera pareja de ensueño, Karito solo se dejó guiar por Lee, y aunque al principio se sintió nerviosa terminó agarrándole el ritmo.

-Tengo que admitir que lo haces de maravilla.- expresó la muchacha siguiéndole el paso.- Bailabas esto de antes o practicaste hasta no más poder?

-Tú que crees?- le dijo Lee con mirada cómplice.

-Ya me respondiste la pregunta con eso ;)- Karito se acercó a él mientras la música amenaba y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Todo el mundo aplaudió con vigor el perfecto baile de los enamorados y Kurenai de inmediato invitó a todos a la pista para unírseles a la recién casada pareja.

Shikamaru fue directo hacia la mesa donde se encontraba su madre, quién miraba como Minato y Kushina se dirigían hacia la pista de baile.

-Disculpe bella dama.- oyó la voz de su hijo. Se volteó de inmediato para encontrarse con su mirada.- ¿Me concedería esta pieza?

-Como negarme ante la petición de un caballero tan guapo.- bromeó Yoshino mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo y se dirigían hacia la pista. Yoshino miró de pies a cabeza a su hijo y el muchacho por supuesto que se sintió escaneado.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó curioso mientras bailaban.

-No te conocía ese terno.

-Ah… es nuevo.- Shikamaru desvió la mirada un poco para mirar de reojo como Benjiro se unía a la pista de baile junto a Temari. Yoshino, por supuesto, que comprendió todo.

-Tiene buen gusto, te queda de maravilla.- la oyó decir provocando que la mirase y se sintiera algo incomodo por haberse distraído. La pelinegra decidió cambiar el tema.- ¿Sabes qué? Por un minuto, al verte así me recordaste a tu padre, tenía un terno muy parecido al que llevas puesto.

-¿En serio?

-Ajá, pero… tú te ves más guapo ;)

-Gracias madre, por todo.

-Te amo, mi vida y lo sabes.- Yoshino le besó su frente y siguieron bailando por la pista.

No sabía si algún día llegaría a ser como su padre alguna vez fue, su modelo a seguir, pero mientras poco a poco se fuese acercando a esa meta, le bastaba, claro que… siempre a su estilo.

Aww nada **mas dulce q el amor de madre :3. Y bueno los q quieran asesinar a Suigetsu manita arriba, haha. Ino y Naruto los apoyarán, muahaja ha.**

**Kari, el amor que sienten esos dos no lo borra nadie, y eso lo sabemos todos, pero... Shika tendrá q hacer harto mérito para reconquistar a su dama. Y personalmente comparto el gusto de Karito, mi Shikaku esta mas rico q el pan, maldito Kishi que me lo mataste! A mi sexy daddy T. T (y que yo igual lo mate en este fic q hablo tanto hhahahaha) Ya me imagino todo lo que le quieres decir al acompañante de Temari. Pero... No te preocupes te tengo un regalito para el próximo capi. Besitos y byebye.**

**Rebe, Temari nunca dejará de preocuparse de su hombre, que le guste hacerse la tonta es otra cosa. De seguro ahora quieres matar a Suigetsu, no te culpo, yo también haha. Y quien no le tiene ganas a Shikaku, si esta más rico q el pan. Muahaja hha, saludos y gracias por tus comentarios, me hace feliz q te guste harto mi fic, abrazos.**

**Y a todos los demás también, espero q todos estén bien con sus familias y cuidándose, mucha fuerza a todos! **


	14. Capítulo 14: Un sentimiento indeleble

**Perdón! No subí capitulo en todo el mes de Abril, lo siento, que he estado muy ocupada, snif, pero ahora si, subo capi calentito, recién salido del horno haha. El matrimonio sigue y nuestra parejita principal se da cuenta que aún hay sentimientos de por medio aunque uno de ellos quiera negarlo, enjoy!**

**Oh si, mi advertencia... Leeeemonnnnn, haha listo ahora sigan haha. **

**Capítulo 14: Un sentimiento indeleble.**

La ceremonia seguía su curso y la pista se iba llenando y llenando de parejas para bailar aquel vals.

Karito seguía bailando con Lee, y miraba de reojo tanto a Shikamaru como a Temari y tuvo una brillante idea.

-Anata.- llamó a su marido.- ¿Me harías un favor?

-El que quieras, dime.- dijo el muchacho.- Aunque creo saber cual es, por como los andas mirando.

Karito se sonrojó al verse descubierta y Lee le sonrió.

-Definitivamente no pude encontrar un marido mejor.- expresó feliz la castaña.

Mientras Yoshino y Shikamaru terminaban la pieza de baile, Lee se acercó hacia la pelinegra.

-Yoshino-san, ¿me concedería este baile?- ofreció el novio.

-Vaya, el día de hoy todos los hombres guapos me quieren sacar a bailar.- dijo contenta la Nara. Luego miró a su hijo.- Discúlpame cariño, pero bailar con el novio ya es otro nivel ;)

-Adelante.- dijo Shikamaru, luego miró a Karito.- ¿Quieres bailar con este plebeyo, doncella?

-No tienes tanta suerte Nara.- se burló la Sarutobi mientras iba hacia la pareja de Benjiro y Temari. Shikamaru se quedó estático mirándola, ¿qué pretendía?

-¿Qué hay Ben?- dijo la castaña con tono alegre.-¿No te gustaría bailar con la novia?

Benjiro la quedó mirando perplejo y luego posó su vista en Temari.

-Adelante, no todos tienen esa suerte ;)- le dijo la rubia incitándolo a aceptar.

El castaño finalmente asintió y Karito prácticamente se lo raptó alejándolo de Temari y llevándolo hacia donde estaban Lee y Yoshino. Temari solo ahogaba una risita mientras veía como Benjiro intentaba guiar a Karito. Finalmente, cuando decidió irse a sentar se quedó quieta al cruzar su mirada con la de él… Shikamaru también se la quedó viendo, tragó saliva, no sabía que hacer, era obvio que Karito le había quitado a Benjiro del camino para que invitara a bailar a Temari, pero… ¿y si lo rechazaba? Bueno a estas alturas ¿qué tenía que perder? Se acercó a ella con cautela, Temari no hizo ningún movimiento, solo lo miraba atentamente. Una vez que estuvo frente a ella, se atrevió a pedírselo.

-¿Bailamos?- le preguntó con calma y ofreciéndole la mano.

"_No gracias… estoy cansada."_ Es lo que quería decirle, pero las palabras no le salieron. No sabía si eran sus hormonas o todo el stress acumulado de la semana, entre su rompimiento, el matrimonio de su amiga, la batalla con Sakura, lo exámenes, su mente estaba agotada y su cuerpo actuaba por su cuenta. Solo atinó a levantar su mano para posarla encima de la de Shikamaru. El muchacho tomó firme su mano y la guió hacia un lado de la pista, ya la mayoría de los invitados se la habían prácticamente tomado y bailaban con sus parejas. Una vez que se posicionaron no se dijeron nada, el Nara simplemente tomó la mano derecha de Temari y la suya la posó en su cintura, por su parte la rubia posó su mano izquierda en el hombro del muchacho y comenzaron la bailar. Fue como si ambos se hubiesen perdido en la pista, cada vuelta, cada mirada, lo demás no existía… Shikamaru se maldecía por haberle hecho daño, como pudo ser tan estúpido, como pudo dejar ir a la mujer de sus sueños, ahora la tenía en sus brazos, en un baile, pero no la quería soltar, no quería que el baile terminara para tener que soltarla de nuevo, tantos recuerdos que vinieron a su mente, y el más vívido que tenía en ese momento en su cabeza tenía que ver con una pista de baile, el momento en que bailaron por primera vez en aquella discoteque y cuando se armó de valor para besarla por vez primera… ese momento marcó un antes y un después en su relación… apenas probó esos labios selló su destino con ella… no existía nadie en el mundo para él que la mujer con la que en esos momentos estaba bailando… la razón por la que se levantaba en las mañanas para comenzar un nuevo día… Sabaku no Temari…

Por otro lado, Karito miraba de reojo a esos dos mientras daba vueltas y vueltas con Benjiro, aunque no era la única… Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Choji, Lee, Shiho, Karin, etc… todo el mundo miraba de reojo a la pareja… expelían amor puro y cualquier idiota lo podía notar.

Temari, por su parte, no pensaba en nada, solo se dejaba llevar por aquel hermoso momento, aunque se preguntaba en qué minuto Shikamaru aprendió a bailar así. Por lo general ella siempre lo guiaba, pero al parecer después de tanto bailar y bailar con ella, se convirtió en un experto. Sus ojos aguamarina seguían fijos en los marrones de él, no se decían nada, no había necesidad, con aquellas miradas se decían todo.

"_Te amo Temari… perdóname…"_

"_Quiero hacerlo… de verás que quiero, pero…"_

"_Te juro que nunca volveré a hacerte daño, te lo juro!"_

"_Shikamaru…"_

Temari por inercia se apoyó en su hombro mientras cerraba sus ojos y trataba de calmar su corazón, que ganas de abrazarlo, que ganas de besarlo, que ganas de dejar todo atrás y volver a estar juntos como si nada hubiese pasado… pero… ya no había vuelta atrás.

La rubia se separó de él y desvió su mirada, habían parado de bailar. Shikamaru notó su angustia, por lo que le tomó la mano nuevamente.

-Hey, sin compromiso.- le dijo tranquilo el muchacho.- solo es un baile, relájate.

Temari lo miró asombrada por el cambio de actitud y… un poco contagiada por él, apretó su mano y retomaron su baile. Esta vez fue mucho más animoso, tanto Shikamaru como Temari disfrutaron de aquella pieza, con cada vuelta, con cada mirada, ambos se sonrieron en el momento en que sus rostros quedaron casi a un centímetro del otro. Se miraron, intensamente, Shikamaru posó su vista en los rosados labios de su amada y Temari hizo lo mismo, se hubiesen besado definitivamente de no ser por…

-¿Me permites?- Shikamaru sintió como una mano se posó en su hombro y al voltear la vista se encontró con Benjiro, que lo miraba con bastante desagrado.

"_No! Es mi mujer y no voy a permitir que la alejes de mí!"_ que ganas de decirle eso a ese infeliz, pero…

-Adelante…- Shikamaru se separó de Temari y Benjiro se acercó a ella. La rubia miró al castaño y le dijo que estaba cansada, que si podía acompañarla a la mesa.

-Claro, vamos.- Benjiro le tomó la mano y la guió hacia la mesa, Temari solo miró de reojo al Nara para después darle la espalda e irse a sentar.

Shikamaru la quedó mirando, no podía negar que el sentirla cerca lo había animado un poco, pero ese golpe de realidad que le dio Benjiro el cual le recordaba su situación actual con Temari, lo hizo deprimirse un poco.

-Oye guapo.- lo llamó su amiga. El joven giró su cabeza hacia ella.- ¿Vas a bailar con la novia o tengo que hacer fila?

-Hmp, ¿No que no tenía tanta suerte?- bromeó el muchacho.

-Después de esa performance, digamos que tu suerte cambió ;)

-Problemática.- Shikamaru tomó la mano de su amiga y comenzaron a bailar.

En medio del baile, Karito miró de reojo hacia la mesa de Temari, quién estaba sentada junto a Benjiro, pero de vez en cuando miraba hacia su posición. Karito miró a su acompañante para ver que también miraba hacia allí. Al verse descubierto se disculpó con su amiga.

-Lo siento.- dijo el Nara avergonzado.

-Ella te sigue amando, no lo dudes.- lo tranquilizó la Sarutobi.

-No es eso… es solo que… como pude ser tan imbécil…

-Hey, deja eso atrás, todos cometemos errores, lo importante es que lo enmendes y el que ella te siga amando es una buena señal.- le dijo la muchacha.- Ahora solo tienes que enfocarte en recuperarla, y ya no tienes opción, me lo prometiste.

-Hmp, bruja…

-A mucha honra ;P.

Una vez que terminó el vals comenzó a sonar música más movida, Lee fue a buscar a su mujer para bailar y Shikamaru lo primero que hizo fue raptarse a Shiho.

-No permitiré que pongas un pie fuera de este país sin que bailes conmigo mujer.- le dijo el pelinegro sin pelos en la lengua.

-*sigh* si me lo pones así, que opción tengo.- expresó resignada la rubia mientras tomaba la mano del Nara y se perdían en la pista con toda la muchedumbre.

Todo el mundo bailaba mientras el grupo de Suigetsu y compañía, en rechazo a la música, les tiraban las servilletas a la gente. Benjiro había dejado la mesa de Temari para ir a decirles que no hicieran eso, pero cuando iba a medio camino recibió una llamada.

_Fumiko Uchiha llamando…_

Ben tragó saliva, pero si no contestaba la creía capaz de llamarlo todo el día hasta que le contestase.

-¿Aló?- contestó el castaño yéndose a un rincón.

-_Alo? Benjiro! Soy yo Fumiko! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va todo?- _oyó la "animada" voz de la Uchiha.

-Bien, estoy en el matrimonio de Karito.

_-Ay verdad que era hoy!-_ dijo haciéndose la desentendida.-_ ¿Y qué tal? ¿Ha pasado algo interesante?_

Era obvio que quería sacarle información. Quiso ser cortante y no decirle nada, pero eso ameritaba que la Uchiha se desesperaría por información útil y le trataría de sonsacar lo que fuese, alargando más la desagradable conversación.

-Bueno, lo más interesante fue que Shikamaru se desapareció por unos momentos, pero ya está aquí.

-_¿Qué?-_ Fumiko se levantó de su cama.- ¿_Logró llegar? ¿Estás seguro?!_

-No me digas que tú te lo raptaste…

-_Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué tú y Sora…? Ejem…-_ Fumiko cambió el tema.- _ Ah sí? Que bueno y… ¿no ha pasado nada más?_

-No Fumiko.- dijo hastiado Benjiro.- Ahora si te interesa saber que Shikamaru bailó vals con Temari enfrente de todo el mundo…

_-¡¿Qué?! Pero Benjiro por Kami! Como puedes permitir eso?! La idea es que Temari siga firme en su decisión! Si dejas que esos dos interactúen nuestro plan se va a ir a la mierda y van a terminar volviendo, has tu pega hombre!_

-Fumiko… que yo sepa, yo no he hecho ningún trato contigo, si estoy apoyando a Temari es porque la amo y me interesa su felicidad, no quiero que sufra.

-_Sí como sea.- _Fumiko no quiso seguir escuchando sus cursilerías así que fue al grano.-_Benjiro, ya te lo dije una vez, tienes que llevarte a Temari a Suna, estas mocosas ya están por graduarse, apenas se gradué de prepa te la llevas a Suna, así se olvida de Shikamaru para siempre y-_

-Adiós Fumiko.- Benjiro le cortó de inmediato, la conversación se había alargado demasiado y no tenía ganas de escuchar los berrinches de una niña mimada.

-Benjiro? Benjiro! ARGH!- Fumiko lanzó su celular a su cama, tuvo unas ganas enormes de salir volando hacia esa fiesta, pero al ver su tobillo derecho solo la emputeció más. No sabría si podría soportar los 6 meses.

_"Tengo que asegurarme que esa mocosa se vaya a Suna, es la única forma que tengo para sobrellevar esto"_

000

Temari miraba a la gente bailar, no es que tuviera ganas, para nada, los observaba con la mirada perdida. Su encuentro con Shikamaru no había hecho más que apenarla, un montón de recuerdos vinieron a su mente en especial la noche anterior, si bien había habido muchas noches apasionadas con él, aquella noche, había sido especial, como si en vez de despedirse se hubiesen unido más…

-¿Temari?- sintió que la llamó Benjiro.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí… si Ben estoy bien, no te preocupes.- dijo la muchacha tomando su vaso de champaña.

-¿Quieres ir a bailar? Noté que mirabas la pista.

-No, gracias.- rechazó la oferta la rubia.- Estoy cansada.

Benjiro suspiró y se sentó junto a ella, era obvio que había quedado afectada por el Nara.

-Si quieres, nos podemos ir para que descanses, de todos modos yo creo que esto ya debe estar por terminar pronto.

-Quisiera quedarme hasta el final Ben. Si gustas tú puedes retirarte, no tengo problema con eso.

-Temari, dime la verdad, ¿quieres quedarte por Shikamaru?- le dijo directo mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué?! Claro que no! Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con él!- dijo tozuda la rubia de Suna y con tono molesto.

-Perdona que te lo diga Temari, pero no lo parece, lo has estado mirando casi toda la noche y eso que no estoy agregando lo de la iglesia.- le dijo firme el muchacho mientras la rubia lo miraba.- Si esta es tu idea de olvidarte de él, créeme que no te va a funcionar si sigues así.

-Eso no es verdad!

-Temari mírate! Estás triste, estás con la misma mirada con la que te encontré el otro día.- dijo Benjiro lo cual provocó que Temari desviara la mirada un poco.- Por favor Temari, entiendo como te sientes, un rompimiento no es algo que superas de la noche a la mañana, más aún si sigues amando a esa persona, pero te pido por favor, deja de masoquearte y decídete de una vez.

Temari lo miró atenta sin emitir sonido.

-Tienes dos opciones, sigues firme en tu decisión de no volver con él y olvidarlo o simplemente dejamos este show y te vas corriendo tras él, pero debes tomar una decisión Temari.

La rubia no podía creer como Ben podía conocerla tan bien, y lo peor de todo es que tenía razón. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Ella ya había tomado una decisión y había dejado las cosas claras con Shikamaru, ya no tenía nada pendiente con él. Tenía que asumirlo, en especial su corazón, ya no tenía ningún tipo de vínculo con Nara Shikamaru…

-Gracias Ben.- le dijo la rubia por ponerle los pies en la tierra.- ¿Bailamos? Te debo un baile decente.

-Ya rugiste!- Benjiro la tomó de la mano y se fueron a bailar junto a los demás.

Por otro lado, Kiba y Tamaki venían llegando a la fiesta.

-Kiba Inuzuka, mira la hora que es?!- lo regañó la castaña.- Se suponía que solo íbamos a comprar un regalo! Nos perdimos toda la recepción de la boda!

-Ya tranquila mujer, si todavía hay gente.- se excusó el joven, luego se le acercó al oído.- Además, no es mi culpa que cierta fierecilla se pusiese caliente en el auto.

-Shhh! Que te van a oír!- lo chistó Tamaki, luego miró su presente.- En serio, tanto atado por una botella de hidromiel?

-Oye, dicen que da buena suerte.

-Mejor busquemos a Karito y Lee-sensei.- dijo finalmente la chica cuando alguien le gritó a Kiba.

-Kiba Inuzuka!- Tenten, quien venía con Yakumo, le gritó desde la puerta. Una vez que llegó a su posición le echó la foca.- Se puede saber dónde diantres te metiste? Se suponía que nos ibas a dar aventón para venir a la fiesta! Tuvimos que tomar un taxi con Yakumo! Un taxi!

-Ay me olvidé mujer, lo siento.- se excusó el castaño, luego miró a su hembra.- Además, tenía que atender a mi chica.

Tamaki no dijo nada, solo se sonrojó a morir.

-Mira Kiba.- le dijo seria Tenten.- Tú y tus calenturas me tienen sin cuidado, pero compromisos son compromisos, te llamé hace dos horas mierda!

-Oye no es mi culpa que te levantaras a las 5 de la tarde por culpa de tu borrachera, por lo menos yo y Tamaki si logramos llegar a la boda!

Tenten se sonrojó a morir de vergüenza, ahora más que nunca quería asesinar a su amiga Ino, por haberse olvidado por completo de ella.

-Miren, allá están Karito y Lee-sensei.- dijo Yakumo para alivianar el ambiente. El grupo fue directo hacia la pareja de novios y los saludaron como corresponde.

-Tenten.- la saludó la Sarutobi.- No te vi en la Iglesia.

-Ah… es que… estaba hacia atrás y no alcancé a saludarte hehe.- mintió la castaña.

-Lo que es yo…- dijo Yakumo.- no te voy a mentir y me disculpo porque tenía un compromiso familiar.

A Tenten nuevamente se le pusieron sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

_"Maldita desubicada!"_ la castaña quería puro matarla.

-Pero vamos chicas, agarren un muchacho y a bailar!- las instó a unírseles el pelinegro.

-Aquí hay un soltero codiciado!- Kenjiro hizo su aparición.

-Um, no gracias.- dijo Yakumo con cortesía.- iré a servirme algo de champaña y a comer algo, estoy muerta de hambre.

-Hum, te acompaño.- la siguió Tenten dejando con las ganas al castaño. Kiba se aguantaba la risa mientras que Tamaki lo empujaba hacia la pista. Kenjiro solo se rascó la cabeza.

-Ya, soltero codiciado.- Karito le tomó la mano.- Te falta bailar con la novia, así que vamos!

Kenjiro miró a Lee, quién asintió sin problemas, luego miró a Karito con más ánimo.

-Ya rugiste jefa!

Después de que la música terminara y todo el mundo aplaudiera, había llegado el momento más esperado por las féminas, en especial las solteras.

-Bien, todas las solteras pónganse detrás de la novia para proceder.- dijo Kurenai mientras le pasaba el ramo de flores a Karito. La mayoría de las chicas se pusieron detrás de la novia y bastante emocionadas.

-No vas Matsuri?- a Gaara le llamó la atención que la castaña no se había puesto detrás de la novia junto a las demás.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Y si lo atrapo?- dijo Matsuri nerviosa.- Me tendría que casar contigo!

-¿Y? ¿Hay algún problema con eso?- el pelirrojo la miró extrañado.

-Pero Gaara, tú aún no terminas el Instituto! Además…- Matsuri se sonrojó.- No creo que te interese casarte tan joven ¿no?

-No me importaría…- el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

A Matsuri se le iluminó la cara.

-¿En serio?

-Porque no admites que te mueres por ir, pero te pones trabas sola…

-Ay que pesado eres! ..- se quejó la castaña mientras se dirigía hacia el grupo. Gaara no pudo evitar ahogar una risita.

-Yo no sé que le ven a esto.- Kankuro se puso al lado de su hermano.- Sora salió prácticamente corriendo cuando Kurenai-san lo anunció.

-¿Alergia al matrimonio, hermano?- se burló Gaara mirándolo de reojo.

-Alergia, sarna, roña, de todo hermanito.- Kankuro le dio un sorbo a su champaña.- Solo míralas están super idiotizadas.

Todas las solteras no quitaban la vista de aquel ramo de flores, estaban al acecho, con sus músculos tensado, esperando el momento para atacar.

-A la una…- comenzó Karito provocando que las mujeres se juntaran más aún.- a las dos… a las… dos y media…- varias casi se caen por la falsa alarma.- …y a las tres!

Karito lanzó el ramo y todas levantaron los brazos para agarrarlo y la afortunada fue… Temari.

Todo el mundo la quedó mirando y la chica no podía creerlo, por inercia miró a Shikamaru quién no pudo evitar sonreírle, la muchacha tuvo una batalla de emociones en su interior, por un lado contenta por haberlo agarrado, pero por otro rabia porque ya no tenía pareja. Sus hormonas pudieron más que su razón. Miró a Sakura que estaba a su lado.

-Toma Sakura.- le pasó el ramo sin ninguna delicadeza.- Te lo regalo.

Sakura se quedó de piedra, no sabía si se lo había pasado porque se había enfadado y era la persona que estaba próxima a ella, o si tenía algún significado su accionar.

Temari ya había llegado a su mesa, pero alguien la tomó del brazo.

-Temari.- la chica se volteó para toparse con Benjiro.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No Ben, de hecho… quisiera irme a casa, estoy cansada.- le dijo la muchacha con algo de molestia en la voz.

-Creí que querías quedarte hasta el final.

-Bueno, cambié de opinión.- dijo firme la rubia.- Ahora si tú quieres quedarte adelante, no tengo problema.

-No tengo nada que hacer aquí Temari, si vine a este matrimonio fue por ti, por nada más.- le dijo sincero el muchacho, luego tomó su saco y la cartera de la rubia.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, deja despedirme de Karito y nos vamos de inmediato.- la rubia se dirigió hacia su amiga para despedirse de ella.

Una vez que la rubia se despidió de su amiga y se retiro junto a Benjiro la castaña miró su reloj de pulsera y decidió que también ya era hora de irse junto a su marido. Trataron de irse lo más desapercibidos posible, pero Suigetsu y su pandilla se encargaron de aguarles la fiesta.

-SE VAN LOS NOVIOS!- Gritó Suigetsu a todo pulmón provocando que todos los invitados dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y enfocaran su atención en los novios para despedirse de ellos. Karito y Lee no tuvieron más opción que irse junto con toda la muchedumbre, quienes los acompañaron deseándoles lo mejor. Una vez que llegaron al auto de Lee a éste casi le da ataque al verlo lleno de serpentinas y pintado con todas las felicitaciones del mundo.

-Creo que me voy a morir…- susurró Lee todo blanco al ver su pobre auto.

-Descuida, todo es lavable, creo…- Karito solo rezaba que no tuviese ningún rayón o quedaría viuda en menos de 24 horas.

Una vez dentro, Lee revisaba por todos lados que no le faltase nada. Karito solo saludaba con la mano a todos sus invitados que aplaudían a más no poder.

-FELICIDADES!

-QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!

-ÉXITO! LOS QUEREMOS!

-MANDEN FRUTA!

Se podían oír todos los vitoreos por toda la cuadra. Karito pudo notar tanto a transeúntes que pasaban por allí como a personas asomadas en la ventana de sus casas que la saludaban o le sacaban fotos.

-Creo que ya sé como se sienten las estrellas de cine, *sigh* Tsumaranai…- se quejó Karito.

-Bien, creo que todo está en orden, casi…- dijo Lee una vez que terminó de revisar su coche, luego miró a su esposa y le tomó la mano.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Adelante, anata.- Karito se acercó a él para darle un beso y todos aplaudieron más aún. La pareja hizo señas para despedirse de todos y Lee encendió el motor para tomar rumbo a su departamento.

-Ay, estoy tan feliz por ellos, *snif* creo que me emocioné. Karito se merece lo mejor sin duda.- dijo Sakura feliz, secándose su lagrimita.

-See, ella es genial.- dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a su Hinata.- Oye Sakura-chan, vas a la previa?

-¿Qué previa?- Sakura miró a Naruto y Hinata sin comprender.

\- Umm, los muchachos quieren ir a Will of Fire para celebrar el matrimonio de Karito y Lee-sensei, así que vamos a ir a la casa de Kiba-kun y luego a la discoteque.- explicó Hinata.- ¿Quieres venir?

-Pero… no tengo pareja.- Sakura se sintió mal por eso.

-No hay drama Sakura-chan, andas con nosotros.- la apañó Naruto.

Sakura se sintió fuera de lugar, de que le daban ganas de ir, le daban, pero… no quería seguir molestando a sus amigos, al obviamente estar sin Sasuke tuvo que pasar la mayor parte del matrimonio junto a ellos y creyó prudente dejarles su espacio.

-No… no se preocupen, de todas formas estoy cansada, así que… me iré a casa. Que se diviertan.- Sakura se despidió de sus amigos y fue a buscar sus cosas adentro del recinto.

-¿Crees que debimos insistirle?- le dijo Naruto a su chica.

-No, está bien, yo estaría igual en su lugar.- dijo Hinata apenada. En eso, Kiba apareció para comenzar a reunir a los que irían a la previa.

-Bien, creo que estamos todos, bueno la mitad en mi auto y la otra mitad en el de Naruto.- comenzó a ordenar el castaño, luego echó de menos a cierto pelirrojo.- Oigan y Gaara?

Todos comenzaron a mirar entre ellos, pero el pelirrojo no estaba.

-Matsuri tampoco está.- dijo Tamaki.- Talvez aún estén adentro.

-Yo los voy a buscar!- dijo Naruto ofreciéndose y comenzando a entrar al recinto.

-Oi Naruto, tráetelos de inmediato que todos queremos irnos ya!- chilló Kiba impaciente.

-Ya ya!- dijo Naruto en la puerta, luego se topó con el Nara.- Oye Shikamaru vas a la previa? Nos vamos a juntar en la casa de Kiba para luego irnos a Will of Fire, ¿te apuntas? Choji va.

-No gracias Naruto.- rechazó el pelinegro la oferta.- Estoy cansado quiero irme a dormir.

-Dale, no hay drama, cuídate y ni se te ocurra desaparecer de nuevo!

-Tranquilo, me iré directo al depa. Lo prometo.

-No te preocupes Naruto.- interrumpió Shiho.- yo me lo llevo al depa y me aseguro de que se quede allí.

-Hihi, gracias Shiho.- Naruto abrazó a su amiga.- Fue un placer volver a verte y tienes que venir más seguido, muero de hambre con este par y ahora que Lee se va más me voy a morir de hambre Dattebayo!

-Volveré para las vacaciones de verano, te lo prometo.- expresó la rubia despidiéndose de Naruto, luego miró a su amigo.- ¿Nos vamos? Tú tienes mucho que explicarme.

-Mendokusei… vamos.- dijo el Nara con pocas ganas, pero le debía una explicación a su amiga.

000

-¿No crees que es un poco cursi que me lleves así Lee?- preguntó jocosa la Sarutobi mientras Lee la llevaba en brazos como princesa.

-Para nada, una hermosa novia como tú merece esto y más.- dijo el pelinegro mientras batallaba por intentar abrir la puerta, pero con la castaña en brazos era medio difícil.

-Bien, pero no creo que te mueras si te ayudo.- Karito le quitó la llave y la insertó en la cerradura.

-Arigato.- le dio un dulce beso en los labios y al abrir la puerta del nuevo y flamante departamento que a partir de hoy se convertiría en su hogar, ambos se miraron cómplicemente.- Bienvenida a casa hermosa esposa.

La guió directo hacia la cama y la depositó suavemente en ésta para sentarse junto a ella.

-Tengo una botella de vino.- dijo el muchacho mientras le mostraba el bebestible.- y te preparé sushi, los tengo en el refri, si tienes hambre voy por e- pero Lee no pudo seguir hablando ya que su mujer le robó un beso.

-Tengo hambre, pero no de sushi, Lee.- la muchacha lo miró con picardía.

-Hmp, te veo más caliente de lo normal, ¿algo que deba saber?- Lee acarició el rostro de su mujer.

-Digamos que tuve una aventura ayer con un hombre mayor y te dejó la vara bastante alta.

-¿A sí?- Lee la tomó firmemente de la cintura.- Pues qué lástima porque voy a darte una noche de bodas que jamás olvidarás, recuerda que tengo el poder de la juventud.

No pudo con eso y la castaña se le tiró encima de inmediato. Besaba con pasión la boca de Lee y éste comenzó a desvestir a la novia de inmediato. Sus manos subieron por la espalda de la muchacha hacia el cierre del vestido, el cual lo comenzó a desabrochar al instante. Karito se separó de la boca de su hombre y se irguió sin dejar de mirarlo, mientras Lee, despacio, comenzó a bajarle la parte superior del vestido para encontrarse con un sensual brasier rojo oscuro.

-Sabía que debajo de ese dulce vestido blanco había pecado.- expresó el joven extasiado por la lencería de la muchacha.

-No puedo ser tan cara dura, ya desde hace muuucho tiempo que dejé de ser pura y casta.

-¿Alguna vez lo fuiste?

-Bien dicho ;)- Karito volvió a su labor de devorarse la boca de su marido. Lee, a pesar de que le fascinaba tenerla encima de él, quería ejercer su condición de macho alfa y los volteó a ambos.

-Perdón cariño, pero estoy ansioso por ver esas bragas.- Lee juntó su boca con la de ella mientras le levantaba el vestido y comenzaba a acariciarle las piernas, en ese minuto se encontró con algo en su camino.- Oh cierto!

Lee se irguió y su vista fue hacia el muslo derecho de Karito, el cual portaba la liga de matrimonio, el joven profesor le sonrió pícaramente a su mujer y con sus dientes agarró la prenda y comenzó a deslizarla por la pierna de la muchacha hasta sacársela por completo. Finalmente le sacó el vestido de novia para tener una excelente vista de aquel conjunto completo.

-Siempre tuviste esta lencería o la compraste hace poco?- Decía Lee sin parar de contemplar a su diosa.

-La estaba guardando para una ocasión especial y creo que le atiné.

-Como siempre Sarutobi.- Lee siguió besando a su mujer, quién, presa de la enorme excitación que sentía, los volteó nuevamente.

-Lo siento, Anata, pero no me parece justo que mi vestido yazca en el suelo y tu terno siga en tu cuerpo.- dijo con tono sensual la joven mientras le desabrochaba la hebilla del pantalón.- además, ya me dio hambre…

-Sírvase mi amor…- dijo Lee extasiado mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar del exquisito placer que le daría su mujer, pero a pesar de sentir como la Sarutobi le bajó los bóxer, la muchacha no hizo nada.

-Umm… Lee…- sintió la voz de su mujer que lo llamó, el joven abrió los ojos y miró a su chica, quién le sostuvo la mirada algo nerviosa. Por instinto miró hacia abajo y con horror vió que su miembro… no estaba estimulado.

-Pero que…?!- Lee se alzó un poco y sintió la vergüenza de su vida. ¿Cómo le podía fallar su compañero en la noche de bodas?! Con horror su vista se dirigió al baño, debía huir de inmediato y pensar.- ¿Me disculpas un momento, cariño?

Karito asintió y el joven casi que se fue volando hacia el baño. Una vez dentro comenzó a maldecir a todo el mundo.

_"No puede ser! Debo ser el hombre más desafortunado del mundo! Pero por qué?! Por qué?! No lo entiendo!"_ Lee jamás había tenido este tipo de problemas, menos con Karito, ya que prácticamente se le paraba con solo verla, trató de tranquilizarse para analizar la situación y un recuerdo vino a su cabeza.

_-Ya Lee, te voy a dar otro poquito de estas pastillitas milagrosas.- Le dijo Naruto como si se tratase de un niño chico._

_ -Sal de aquí Naruto!- chilló Lee perdiendo la paciencia._

-Naruto…- masculló Lee recordando que más encima el desgraciado le dio dos pastillas, como mierda se le iba a parar si casi que lo llenó de calmantes.- Lo voy a matar lo juro…

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Lee?- Karito apareció en la puerta, la cual Lee con su frustración ni siquiera había cerrado. Por Kami, se veía preciosa luciendo aquella lencería y él…

-*sigh* lo siento mi amor, es que…- Lee se sintió avergonzado.- Estaba tan nervioso en la ceremonia que… el imbécil de Naruto me dio un montón de calmantes y… argh…

Lee se apoyó en el lavamanos completamente avergonzado, Karito se acercó a él.

-Descuida, yo te arreglo mi sensei.- le dijo su mujer mientras le alzaba la cabeza del mentón para que la mirase.- Después nos linchamos a Naruto, ahora relájate y concentra tu chakra allí.

El muchacho obedeció a su reina y para concentrarse mejor cerró los ojos y su flujo de chakra lo comenzó a enviar hacia abajo. Karito, para ayudarlo a estimularse, le bajó nuevamente el boxer y comenzó a estimularlo con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda agarraba a Lee del mentón nuevamente para juntar sus labios con los de él y comenzar a besarlo lenta y apasionadamente. Afortunadamente para Lee, la idea de su mujer funcionó, ya que sentía como su miembro iba creciendo, además que los gemidos de su hembra lo estimulaban más aún, por Kami, que amaba a esa mujer! Era una genio!

-Creo que ya está.- dijo Karito separándose un poco de él y mirando su hazaña. Se relamió los labios ante aquel enorme pedazo de carne, luego miró a su macho.- Bien, ¿en qué estábamos?

-Sírvase cariño…- le dijo Lee en un gruñido casi gutural, a lo que Karito sin perder tiempo, bajo de inmediato hacia aquella zona y comenzó a lamer el miembro de Lee para finalmente engullírselo por completo.- Ay sí…

Lee alzó la cabeza en señal de excitación mientras dejaba que Karito lo degustase por completo, podía sentir la lengua de su mujer recorrer cada rincón de su enorme miembro y el sentir la succión de la boca de Karito lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Lo haces tan bien cariño, eres una profesional…- mascullaba Lee presa de la excitación, tanto así que se terminó apoyando en la llave del lavamanos, estaba a punto de venirse cuando accidentalmente, agarró la llave con demasiada fuerza y terminó rompiéndola.- Mierda!

El agua salió con un montón de potencia empapando tanto a Lee como a Karito.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando, estoy maldito!- Lee trataba de detener el chorro, pero era imposible, se sacó su saco y trató de detener el agua sin éxito.- mierda! mierda! deja de salir maldita sea!

-Lee!- Karito estaba empapada y casi se resbala, pero mantuvo la calma.- la llave de paso, cierra la llave de paso!

Lee miró debajo del lavabo y encontró la bendita llave de paso, la cerró de inmediato y el agua se detuvo por completo.

-Uff, brillante cariño…- Lee sacó su saco completamente empapado del lavamanos y se miró a si mismo, su terno chorreaba agua, nuevamente se sintió mal por haber sido tan descuidado.- Lo siento Karito, soy un bruto de mier- pero al mirarla se quedó estático. Karito estaba destilando el agua de su cabello, pero su vista se posó en la empapada lencería que se pegó por completo al sensual cuerpo de su chica y no dejaba nada a la imaginación, sus pezones completamente erectos se veían a través de la tela. Karito se sintió observaba.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la chica calmada.

-Uhhh…- Lee no hallaba que decir, Karito iba a preguntarle de nuevo, pero se distrajo con el enorme bulto que se le formó a Lee en los pantalones. Se miró a sí misma y supo de inmediato que ocurría.

-Vaya… debimos pensar en esto antes.- dijo la chica mirándolo con lujuria, a lo cual Lee tragó saliva. Luego lo agarró de su empapada camisa para acercarlo a ella.- Vamos a la cama cariño, tengo que desvestirte, no me gustaría que te diese una neumonía.

-Karito, pero… ¿Qué hacemos con el agua?- el baño estaba empapado por completo, pero a Karito le valió madre.

-Deja que se seque sola, además, aún tengo hambre.- Karito no le dio tregua y, asaltando su boca, lo guió directo hacia la cama dónde prosiguió con su hazaña de devorar su miembro. Lee comenzó a alzar la cadera para hacer más presión y comenzó a sentir que ya se venía.

-Cariño, ya…- Lee estuvo a punto de venirse, pero Karito paró en seco. Lee la miró confuso.- ¿Huh?

-Quiero esto dentro de mí!- Karito agarró a Lee para que quedase encima de ella.- Hazme el amor como nunca Lee!

El muchacho se quedó estático tratando de procesar la información.

-Ahora!- chilló la Sarutobi con tono autoritario.

-A la orden cariño!- Lee comenzó a devorar el cuello de la chica mientras se deshacía de su sexy lencería y quedaba como Kami la trajo al mundo, mientras que él, ya desvestido cortesía de su dama, se ponía en posición para comenzar a penetrarla, se introdujo en ella sin previo aviso, provocando un gritito de excitación de la muchacha, comenzó a entrar y salir, lo cual provocó que tanto él como ella soltaran unos enormes gemidos de excitación. Karito se aferró a la cadera de Lee con sus piernas mientras tocaba el cielo.

-Ay si Lee, más duro! Ay Lee! Ay Lee!

Lee, producto de la excitación comenzó a embestirla como un desaforado.

-Dime que te gusta, dime que te gusta por Kami…- gruñía Lee.

-Me encanta… me encanta… sigue… no pares!

-Ay Karito… te amo…- la embistió más fuerte y más rápido.

-Lee… ya… ya…- Karito ya se venía a lo que Lee aceleró más.

-Yo igual… yo igual…

-Ahh.. ah…

-Argh… argh…

Finalmente, ambos tocaron el cielo y llegaron juntos al orgasmo. Karito al hacer su último gemido de excitación sintió como todo el semen de Lee la llenaba por completo. Por su parte, Lee había quedado literalmente exhausto.

-Lo hice…- dijo apenas el muchacho.

-Sí… lo hiciste Lee…- dijo su mujer mientras se abrazaba a él.- y vaya que lo hiciste… mi macho alfa…

Lee le dio un tierno beso en la frente y tanto él como ella terminaron en los brazos de Morfeo.

000

Shikamaru y Shiho habían llegado al departamento, el Nara había aprovechado de contarle todo lo ocurrido en el auto. Shiho no había opinado mucho, casi que solo se limitó a escucharlo y desde el trayecto del auto al departamento no se habían dicho ni una palabra.

-¿Quieres un té?- le ofreció el muchacho una para romper el incómodo silencio y dos por cortesía.

-Si quieres.- dijo sin más la rubia mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

Cuando el muchacho le pasó su taza volvió a hablarle.

-¿Estás enojada conmigo?- le preguntó el joven un poco nervioso.

-No… no, no lo estoy Shikamaru.- desvió la mirada mientras tomaba su té.

-No te creo.

-Aish, es solo que… no me cabe en la cabeza como pudiste meterte en un lío así!- la muchacha miró a su amigo.- Esto lo esperaría de Naruto, de Suigetsu, hasta de Lee! Pero de ti Shikamaru!

El muchacho se sintió avergonzado y solo agachó la cabeza.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?- Shiho no podía entender cómo un hombre como Shikamaru podría haber hecho algo como eso.

-No lo sé… hasta el día de hoy ni yo mismo puedo entender como mierda terminó todo esto así.

-¿Qué, te engatusó, te gustó, que…? No te entiendo Shikamaru.

-No sé, por más que lo analizo, no lo puedo entender.

-Shikamaru, no eres un niño chico, ósea, engañaste a la mujer que supuestamente amas tanto con su mejor amiga, es que… en serio, no lo puedo creer, aunque me lo digas no me cabe en la cabeza Shikamaru, eres un hombre inteligente no lo entiendo!

Shikamaru se llevó las manos al rostro.

-Creeme Shiho, que esto es lo peor que me ha pasado, no supe manejar la situación, simplemente cuando ella se me declaró y me besó no pude hacer nada, creí que tendiendo las cosas claras podría manejarlo pero…

-Shikamaru, tu error fatal fue no contarle a Temari y lo sabes.- lo regañó Shiho.- pero bueno… ya la leche está derramada así que no vale la pena seguir lamentándose. ¿Qué piensas hacer? Porque hoy se notó a leguas que tanto tú como ella se siguen amando.

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿No piensas recuperarla?! Ya te mandaste un cagazo, pero estás arrepentido y ella te sigue amando. ¿No vas a luchar por la mujer que amas Shikamaru?

-No quiero volver a lastimarla Shiho.- contraargumentó el Nara.

-¿Y lo piensas hacer acaso?- lo desafió la rubia.- Si la recuperas, ¿la vas a engañar de nuevo?

-No! Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces? Cual es el problema?! Aprendiste la lección y eso es lo que importa, ahora tu mayor desafío será recuperarla, y te vas a tener que poner los pantalones Shikamaru porque…- Shiho se sonrojó un poco.- …porque si renuncié a ti fue únicamente porque encontraste al amor de tu vida, y… talvez te parezca egoísta lo que te voy a decir, pero no quiero verte con nadie que no sea ella. Quiero verte feliz y sé con certeza que la única que podrá hacer eso es Temari, nadie más!

Shikamaru se quedó con la boca abierta con las palabras de su amiga, jamás la había visto hablar tan segura de algo, y de enfrentarlo de esa manera.

-Hmp, si me lo exiges así como puedo negarme.- le sonrió su amigo.

Shiho ya había terminado su té y comenzó a levantarse.

-Bien, hora de irte a dormir!- ordenó la muchacha dejando su taza en el lavaplatos.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- le preguntó el pelinegro a la chica.

\- Pediré un taxi para irme al hotel, mañana me voy temprano a Kumo.

-¿Tan rápido? Pensé que te quedarías unos días.

-Es que…- Shiho se sonrojó un poco.- me están esperando allá…

-¿Quién?- preguntó curioso el muchacho.

-Umm… un… un amigo…- su carita se puso toda roja. Shikamaru, como nunca, comprendió al instante.

-Ah…- dijo algo nervioso.- que bien! ¿Y… como se llama?

-Idate… Idate Morino…

-Morino… no que tenías un profe con ese mismo apellido?- hizo memoria el joven.

-Sí, el profesor Ibiki de psicología.- dijo la muchacha.- es su hermano menor. Resulta que Ibiki-sensei está a cargo de la Beca a la que postulé y fue el que se encargó de todo el tema de mi alojamiento allá en Kumo, y como su hermano vivía allá le pidió que fuese a recogerme al aeropuerto…

-…y ahí lo conociste.- terminó Shikamaru la frase por ella. La rubia asintió avergonzada.- Hmp, copiona.

Ambos no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas.

-Bueno, para la próxima tráelo para que lo conozcamos.- opinó el Nara.

-Sí, claro.- dijo divertida la rubia mientras observaba como el Nara se perdía en sus pensamientos, era obvio que se había puesto a pensar en Temari.- Lucha por ella, Shikamaru.

El joven la miró de repente, mientras ella lo miraba decidida.

-Lo haré…- dijo el muchacho igual de decidido.

Después de asegurarse de que su amiga tomara su taxi el joven volvió a su alcoba y se tiró en la cama. No podía creer que en menos de 24 horas habían pasado tantas cosas, su apasionada noche con Temari, el matrimonio de su amiga, el haber bailado con su rubia y darse cuenta que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido seguía amándolo, pero… él la conocía bien y sabía perfectamente que recuperarla sería difícil porque ella estaba decidida en olvidarlo, pero él estaba decidido en todo lo contrario.

"_Voy a recuperarte Temari, aunque sea lo último que haga…"_

000

Al día siguiente, a primera hora en Senju, Kiba estaba prácticamente con la boca en el suelo después de haber escuchado una conversación entre Tsunade y Jiraiya, al parecer, después del ataque de Pain y la reconstrucción del Instituto éste había quedado con un montón de deudas y Tsunade estaba pensando seriamente en tener que suspender la fiesta de graduación de los jóvenes de tercero. Kiba fue con el cuento de inmediato a sus compañeros y casi se van de espaldas.

-Al parecer muchachos nos quedaremos sin fiesta, el ataque de ese infeliz hizo que la vieja Tsunade gastara una montonada de plata.- explicó Kiba, todo el mundo comenzó a alegar por lo que Kiba los hizo callar.- Ya muchachos tranquilos! Yo creo que como curso tenemos que planear algo. ¿Quién da ideas?!

Mientras los jóvenes intentaban pensar qué hacer, Hinata miró a Sakura, quién no estaba ni ahí con lo que hablaban, en su mente solo estaba la imagen de Sasuke.

-¿Has intentado hablar con él?- dijo de repente la peliazul. Sakura la miró.

-No… no recibe mis llamadas y no me atrevo a ir a su casa, además si voy de seguro la bruja de su hermana me echa a patadas.- la pelirrosa volvió a colocar la cabeza entre sus brazos.- No sé que voy a hacer Hinata…

-Ya, tranquila… algo se nos ocurrirá.- Hinata abrazó a su amiga mientras trataban de prestarle atención a Kiba.

-Se me ocurre una idea.- dijo el joven de repente.- ya que el frío está comenzando a amenar y la primavera está a la vuelta de la esquina… por qué no hacemos una… GUERRA DE AGUA!

-WOOOOOHHHH!- Todo el mundo vitoreó por aquella idea.

-Guerra de agua, eso está genial ¿no crees Ino?- le dijo Tenten a su amiga, quién no prestaba atención, estaba metida en su celular.- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Me pongo de acuerdo con Sai para salir a algún lado después de esta cárcel.- dijo emocionada la rubia.

-¿Cárcel? Siquiera has prestado atención a lo que dijo Kiba? Nos vamos a quedar sin fiesta de graduación!

-A quien le importa Tenten, hay cosas más importantes en la vida que una fiesta de adolescentes.- dijo sin más la rubia.

Tenten quedó con los ojos en blanco, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi amiga?

-Ay ridícula!

000

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de la directora, ella junto con Jiraiya sacaban las cuentas.

-…la cuenta del agua, la luz, el gas, el teléfono, los sueldos de los profesores, los arreglos de las instalaciones sanitarias… "Eternamente Joven"?!- Jiraiya quedó de piedra con aquella boleta. Tsunade se puso de pie de inmediato.

-Mierda Jiraiya dame eso!- intentó quitársela, pero el peliblanco le hizo el quite.

-Clínica Estética "Eternamente Joven"… 2.500 ryos?!

-Jiraiya pásame eso inmediatamente!- ordenó la rubia, pero el hombre no se lo permitió

-¿Me puedes explicar qué significa esto Tsunade?!- Jiraiya siguió mirando las boletas.-1.900 ryos en ropa! 1.200 ryos en Sake! ¿No te parece demasiado mujer?!

-No seas intruso Jiraiya!

-¿Cómo que intruso?! Tú vas a escucharme mujer! He pasado toda mi vida en este Instituto desde que tu abuelo lo manejaba, estudié aquí, crecí aquí, terminé trabajando aquí y sacándome la cresta ayudándote a manejarlo, cuando te fuiste a Iwagakure di todo de mi para mantenerlo a la altura. Éste instituto ha soportado terremotos, inundaciones, rebeldías, protestas, cortes de luz, epidemia de piojos, un ataque terrorista! Senju siempre ha salido airoso de toda adversidad y ahora que estamos a punto de declararnos en bancarrota me vengo a enterar que tú, usaste durante todo este tiempo el dinero de Senju para tus estúpidos caprichos!- Jiraiya estaba furioso y Tsunade estaba entre asombrada y perpleja.

-Jiraiya déjame explicarte-

-No necesito que me expliques nada está todo claro.- el peliblanco se tranquilizó un poco.- Ya me di cuenta que todo lo que creía de ti no eran más que ilusiones. Jamás te ha importado Senju.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no me importa Senju?!- Tsunade se sintió ofendida.- Senju es mi vida!

-¿A sí? Pues tienes una manera bastante peculiar de demostrarlo.- Jiraiya se dirigió hacia la puerta.- Me retiro, señora directora.

-Jiraiya! Vuelve aquí es una orden! JIRAIYA!- Chilló la mujer, pero el hombre le hizo caso omiso. La rubia suspiró resignada y a la vez apenada, ya que se sintió avergonzada porque el peliblanco tenía razón, había utilizado bastante de los recursos de Senju para sus vicios y ahora le estaban pasando factura.- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora…?

000

-Bien muchachos- Kiba pidió la atención de todos.- ¿Alguien más tiene alguna idea con respecto a la fiesta?

Hinata levantó la mano. Kiba le dio la palabra.

-Um… Kiba-kun, yo creo que aún no es tarde para hablar con Tsunade-sama, podríamos llegar a algún acuerdo.

-Ay Hinata, tú aún crees en el viejito pascuero, la vieja Tsunade está hasta el cogote de deudas no nos va a escuchar.- expresó el castaño.

-No, pero alguien podría tomarse la molestia de hablar con ella y contarle nuestro sentir.

-Sí, igual Hinata podría tener razón, tampoco podemos ser tan cabros chicos y ponernos a protestar sin dialogar antes, más que mal en unas semanitas más vamos a ser unos flamantes egresados del Instituto Senju.- dijo Kiba inflando el pecho.- Ya, ¿hay algún voluntario para ir a hablar con la vieja Tsunade?

Silencio sepulcral…

-Tú!- Kiba apuntó a Tenten.

-¿Qué?! No, olvídalo Kiba! ¿por qué no vas tú?!- replicó la castaña y comenzó una batalla entre todos para decidir quién sería el representante para ir a hablar con Tsunade.

Mientras tanto, Kenjiro intentaba que Yakumo le prestase atención, ya que con suerte lo había saludado en el matrimonio de Karito.

-Ya po Yakumo, ¿por qué me tienes tan castigado?- intentaba llamarle la atención desde el pupitre atrás de ella mientras la mosqueaba con un lápiz.

-Mira Kenjiro, te voy a tener castigado hasta que te portes como un hombre decente.- la muchacha lo encaró con su mirada firme.

-Pero si yo soy muy decente.- comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

-Fijate que no se te nota mucho.- atacó la joven.- Eres irresponsable, eres inconsciente, eres inmaduro y además no sabes como tratar a las mujeres.

-¿y tú cómo sabes eso?- la miró pícaramente el muchacho.- Si no me dejas acercarme a ti para que nos conozcamos mejor.

-Porque lo expeles a leguas Kenjiro y además tus acciones hablan por ti.- contraargumentó la muchacha.- No, yo necesito un hombre cariñoso, que sea atento, que haga las cosas, que sea responsable… No un vago como tú.

Fue el disparo que le dio de lleno al castaño y la chica de inmediato le dio la espalda.

-Bueno bueno.- pidió la atención Kiba.- En vista y considerando que ninguno quiere ir yo voy a indicar al que caiga mi dedo en la lista y tendrá que ir.

-Nooo! No!- chillaron todos.

Kenjiro resopló fastidiado y levantó la mano.

-A ver, Kenjiro tiene algo que decir.- silenció Kiba a los demás. Todos, incluida Yakumo miraron al castaño, quién se puso de pie.

-Yo voy a hablar con mi madrina.- dijo el joven mientras se ponía las manos en los bolsillos.

-EHHHH!- Todos vitorearon al castaño y Yakumo quedó con la boca abierta. Kenjiro la miró de reojo.

-Ahora vas a ver chiquilla, que cuando yo me la quiero jugar por alguien de verdad, lo hago.- le dijo Kenjiro sin pelos en la lengua.- y si esta graduación resulta, vas a tener que ir conmigo, ¿estamos?

-Trato hecho.- le dijo la castaña con mirada coqueta.- pero si no resulta, vas a tener que dejarme tranquila, ¿escuchaste?

-Hecho!- Kenjiro alzó el meñique para entrelazarlo con el de ella en señal de promesa.

Sakura, quién había reaccionado, quedó impactada por la hazaña del castaño.

-Wow, ¿en qué minuto este idiota se volvió un hombre de verdad?- expresó Sakura sin quitarle la vista al castaño.

-Si ya reaccionaste ponte a estudiar!- Hinata le agarró la cabeza a su amiga y se la plantó en el libro.

-Ay! Pesada!

000

Después del recreo, Kenjiro fue directo a la oficina de Tsunade en representación de los terceros para aclarar el tema de la graduación.

-Pero qué me estás diciendo niñito?- expresó la rubia malhumorada por su percance con Jiraiya, no estaba de humor para caprichos infantiles.

-Ay madrina, no se haga la desentendida.- se quejó el castaño.- Todo el mundo tiene su fiesta de graduación en el último año de Instituto, ¿por qué nosotros deberíamos ser la excepción?

-Oye Kenjiro, ¿tú eres un inconsciente o qué?- se puso de pie la directora.- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de la situación que estamos pasando como Instituto?

-Pues fíjate que no, y no me interesa tampoco. Solo vengo como representante exclusivo del Salón 3-1 y entre todos decidimos que si no se hace una fiesta de graduación como la gente nosotros…

-Nosotros que?!- lo desafió la rubia.- A ver qué me van a hacer mocosos insolentes?!

-No sé yo, solo te digo que te prepares porque la cosa se viene fea.

-Mira Kenjiro, voy a ser sincera contigo, así que para bien esas orejas porque lo diré solo una vez.- Tsunade miró fijo a su ahijado.- Estoy arruinada!

-Ay madrina, pero eso se te arregla con cirugía.

-No idiota, estoy en bancarrota! Arruinada! Cero ryos!

-Eso te pasa por gastarte la plata en tonteras.- le echó en cara el muchacho.- Pero ya te lo dije madrina, o nos haces una graduación como la gente o habrá consecuencias.

-Oye, tú crees que voy al baño y hago plata? Ojalá, pero no! No tengo niun ryo!

-Pide un préstamo.

-Ha! Un préstamo… ¿y quien me lo va a pagar? Tú?!

-Ya dije madri- Kenjiro se puso de pie.- A ver como te las arreglas.

Una vez que el joven atravesó la puerta la directora se echó en su silla resoplando.

-Mocoso del demonio, le enseñé demasiado bien a extorsionar.- se quejó la rubia.- Maldita sea…

000

Mientras tanto, en la sala de clases todos esperaban las noticias de Kenjiro, y como había reunión de profesores aprovecharon de hacer desorden mientras esperaban. Ino escribía cosas en su cuaderno mientras Tenten pensaba en la fiesta.

-Oye Ino.- le dijo la castaña a su amiga.- Si al final resulta lo de la fiesta de graduación, ¿con quien vas a ir?

-Con Sai, Tenten, con quien más si es mi novio.- expresó Ino mencionando lo obvio.

-Mira Ino, no te ofendas pero… yo creo que Sai-kun no es como para llevarlo a una fiesta de graduación, ósea ayer en el matrimonio de Karito no se veía mal, pero como que… es medio desabrido para vestirse.

Ino miró a Tenten con los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, pero se controló lo mejor que pudo.

-Mira Tenten.- habló la rubia.- que a ti te gusten los tipos estirados estilo Neji Hyuga que no te pescan ni en pelea de perros, no significa que a mí también! No soy como tú!

-No, si se nota que no eres como yo, empezando porque te metiste con un tipo como Sai-kun.- reclamó la castaña molesta por el comentario anterior de la rubia.

-¿Tú me estás tratando de decir algo? ¿o yo soy la mal pensada?

-No, si no te trato de decir nada, te estoy diciendo directamente lo que pienso. Sinceramente, yo creo que Sai-kun es… un simplón, clase media, media baja, eso!

-¿Qué?- a Ino se le crispó toda la cara.

-Eso! Baja clase, poca cosa, un rotito. Claro que no es su culpa obviamente… y más encima no que tiene Asperger?

La rubia la miró con furia, ese comentario había cruzado la línea.

-Mira Tenten...- Ino se tuvo que morder la lengua de todo lo que le quería decir.-Me importa una mierda lo que tú quieras hacer con tu vida y con quien te quieras juntar, pero lo que es yo me aburrí de estar rodeada de gente idiota y superficial! Yo quiero un hombre que me acompañe, que me diga cosas interesantes, que me quiera, no como esos cuicos amigos tuyos a los cuales consideras "normales" que lo único que piensan es en yates, motos, tarjetas de crédito… EN PURAS TONTERAS QUE TIENEN METIDAS EN LA CABEZA IGUAL QUE TÚ!

Ino se levantó de la silla molesta tirándola en el proceso y se alejó de la castaña, dejándola completamente sin palabras.

Mientras tanto, en un rincón de la sala, Kenjiro le contaba a Yakumo su hazaña.

-¿Viste que hablé con mi madrina?- le dijo el castaño mirándola con picardía.- Le dije que si no nos hacía la graduación en este instituto quedaría la escoba.

-Y… ¿eso te lo tengo que agradecer?- preguntó coqueta la muchacha.

-Yo creo que es lo mínimo ¿no?- el castaño comenzó de a poco a acortar distancia.

-Entonces…- Yakumo comenzó a acercarse a él también hasta que sus labios se unieron en un bastante apasionado beso.

Tenten, quien sin querer miró hacia donde estaba la pareja, quedó más impactada aún. La castaña, con tristeza, se levantó del pupitre y se dirigió hacia el baño con los ojos empañados, ahora no solo había hecho enfadar a su mejor amiga, sino que también su única pareja para ir a la fiesta si es que se hacía, no tenía ningún interés en ella.

Hinata vio como la castaña cruzaba el umbral de la puerta cabizbaja.

-¿Qué le pasará a Tenten-chan?- preguntó la peliazul preocupada por su compañera.

-No lo sé, ni me interesa.- dijo Sakura mientras seguía mirando por la ventana.

Otra persona que estaba completamente bajo perfil, era Temari, quién se había dedicado todo el día a distraerse estudiando. Su compañera de banco le llamó la atención.

-*sigh* Temari.- la llamó Karui, la rubia paró su lectura y miró a su compañera.- Pasó lo que te dije que pasaría.

Temari miró a la pelirroja con ojos como platos.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- preguntó la rubia.

-Primero, dar aviso público.- Karui se levantó de su pupitre y se acercó a Kiba. Le dijo algo al oído, y el joven, como presidente del curso pidió atención.

-Hey chicos, aprovechando la ocasión nuestra compañera Karui tiene algo que decirles.- expresó el castaño con seriedad, todos guardaron silencio de inmediato.

Karui se paró frente al curso.

-Muchachos, quería contarles que… el miércoles vuelvo a Kumogakure.- anunció la pelirroja. Todos se sorprendieron con aquella noticia.- Se suponía que volvía la próxima semana, pero la persona con la que hice el intercambio necesita volver pronto a Konoha, así que se me adelantó la fecha. De todas formas quería decirles que fue un placer estar estos tres meses con ustedes, de verdad son geniales y espero que todo salga bien para la fiesta de graduación y que tengan éxito en todo.

-No Karui! Te vamos a extrañar!- Sakura corrió de inmediato a abrazar a su amiga, seguida por Hinata. Los demás compañeros poco a poco fueron integrándose al abrazo en señal de despedida para su compañera deseándole éxito y por supuesto un buen viaje.

Cuando volvió al pupitre, Temari le hizo la pregunta difícil.

-¿Vas a contarle a Choji?- la rubia la miró atenta.

-No tengo opción, aunque no sé como irá a reaccionar. No creo que se lo tome muy bien.- dijo nerviosa la pelirroja. Temari apoyó su mano en la de ella.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que entenderá, Choji es un gran chico.

-Arigato Temari.

000

Fue difícil contarle a Choji, definitivamente la noticia lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Perdóname Choji, pero… fue repentino, ni yo me lo esperaba.- dijo la pelirroja con tristeza.

-No te preocupes, está bien, aunque… me hubiese gustado darte una despedida como corresponde.- expresó el castaño con melancolía.

-No me gustan las despedidas sinceramente, además… esto no es el adiós ¿verdad?- Karui miró al Akimichi un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué?! No! Por supuesto que no, pero… *sigh* ya me había acostumbrado a tenerte cerca.

-No te preocupes, pienso postular a la Universidad de Konoha así que no me iré por mucho.- dijo más animada la chica.- Si todo sale bien, me tendrás de vuelta aquí a fines de Marzo.

-1 mes…- dijo Choji con melancolía.

-Se pasará rápido Choji, ya verás, ni te darás cuenta y ya estaré de vuelta.- la pelirroja se acercó a su hombre y le acarició la mejilla.- Aunque… si me quieres dar una mini despedida, no me negaré.

Karui lo miró con lujuria y Choji no pudo evitar sonrojarse al comprender que tipo de despedida quería su chica. La pelirroja se acercó peligrosamente a él y lo terminó acorralando en la pared.

-Karui, si llegan mis viejos queda la grande.- le advirtió el muchacho aguantándose.

-Hmm, bueno, si no te quieres despedir de mí.- Karui dio media vuelta, pero Choji la agarró del brazo y la jaló hacia él.

-Vamos a mi pieza y cerremos con llave.- gruñó el Akimichi mientras abordaba a la pelirroja y comenzaba a devorársela sin piedad.

-Tranquilo cariño.- Karui se separó un poco de él.- Que no te enseñaron tus papis a "disfrutar" la comida?

-Pues, tu sabes que cuando estoy muerto de hambre no paro.- Choji la tomó en brazos y sin parar de besarla la llevó hasta su alcoba. En menos de 10 segundos ya estaban dentro de la alcoba y Choji había cerrado con llave.

-¿Hambriento?- se burló Karui de su ansioso macho.

-Famélico…- Choji bajó a la chica y se sacó su chaqueta del Instituto, ya que el calor se le había subido hasta la punta del pelo. Agarró por la cintura a su curvilínea novia y atacó nuevamente su boca. Karui agarró la cabeza de Choji para profundizar más aún su beso y comenzar a hurgar su cavidad bucal con su traviesa lengua. Choji, caliente a no más poder, se separó de su hembra y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa para quedarse con la boca abierta y la baba colgando al verle debajo de ésta un sexy corsé.- Ay mamá…

-Termina lo que empezaste Akimichi.- Karui se volteó para que le sacase la falda, cosa que el castaño hizo de inmediato y la baba se le terminó cayendo al ver que no era un corsé sino un babydoll.

-Karui tú…

-...tenía todo planeado del principio?- terminó la frase por él. Choji asintió con lo poco de neuronas que le quedaban.- Talvez.

La pelirroja se le abalanzó cual fiera en celo y se devoró su boca mientras Choji la manoseaba por completo. Karui le desabrochó el pantalón y el joven aprovechó de desabrocharle la parte trasera del babydoll para dejar los sensuales senos de la morena al aire.

-Ay te voy a follar del bueno mujer.- Choji atacó los turgentes senos de la morena provocando que emitiera un sonoro gemido al sentir como su macho se los succionaba sin piedad. Terminaron en la cama del castaño y Karui apartó un poco al Akimichi para que la contemplara y comenzó a sacarse sensualmente lo que le quedaba de babydoll para quedar completamente desnuda. La sexy muchacha se colocó encima del muchacho, le arrebató los boxers y se sentó a horcajadas de él.

-Aquí voy cariño.- suspiró la pelirroja mientras se autopenetraba provocando que tanto ella como Choji pegaran el grito al cielo del placer. El acople fue perfecto y Karui de inmediato comenzó a cabalgar a su macho. Choji estaba extasiado, el sentir las paredes vaginales de su hembra succionando su pene era increíble. La chica empujó a Choji para que su espalda quedara contra la cama y la joven tomó el control por completo. Comenzó a mover las caderas de forma ondulante provocando la locura en el Akimichi.

-Ka…rui…- apenas hablaba el castaño.- se… su…po…nía… que yo… te… iba a…

-Shhh, cierra la boca Akimichi…- la muchacha estaba gozando del bueno, pero Choji no se la iba a dejar fácil, por lo que comenzó a embestirla por debajo.- Ay… ay… que rico! Ay Choji!

-Ay ricura! Sí… sigue.- Choji la agarró de las caderas para mantenerla firme mientras ella seguía cabalgándolo como una verdadera profesional.

-Dame duro Choji!- la chica comenzó a acelerar mientras que el muchacho la embestía más fuerte y duro. La fricción entre ambos solo los enloqueció más, pero Karui casi desfalleció cuando su macho los volteó, salió de ella y la volteó contra el colchón, la tomó por las caderas para levantarle el trasero y comenzó a embestirla por detrás.- Oh mierda! Mierda!

Choji la siguió embistiendo como si su vida dependiese de ello y al sentir que se venía le advirtió a su chica con una nalgada lo que provocó que Karui se irguiera un poco para sentir como el semen de Choji la llenaba por completo mientras que ella emitía un gemido casi gutural al alcanzar el orgasmo.

-*pant* *pant*- ambos quedaron exhaustos y tanto la morena como el castaño cayeron rendidos en la cama. Karui se apoyó en el pecho de su hombre mientras que él los envolvía con el cubrecamas. La morena alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó el Akimichi.

-Voy a extrañarte bombón ^^- expresó feliz la muchacha mientras que Choji le daba un tierno beso en la frente y la abrazaba con todo el amor del mundo.

000

Al día siguiente en Senju, mientras esperaban al profesor, todo el curso hacía desorden. Ino leía tranquilamente un libro que le había compartido Sai el cual estaba muy interesante. Tenten por su parte tenía la mirada perdida, se sentía triste y sola, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Kenjiro junto con Yakumo y no podía evitar el sentirse incómoda, no es que le gustara el castaño, sino que le daba lata el haberse confiado en que si no le resultaban las cosas con Neji, al menos tendría al Nekosaki como premio de consuelo, pero al parecer todos sus planes se habían ido al bodrio y ahora más encima le había insultado al novio a su mejor amiga. La castaña miró a Ino y la rubia alzó la vista para encontrarse con la triste mirada de su amiga, Tenten apartó la vista de inmediato e Ino bajó su libro y suspiró, aún estaba molesta por lo que le había dicho Tenten, pero sabía perfectamente que su amiga no iba a tomar la iniciativa por vergüenza, aunque estuviera arrepentida. La rubia se paró del pupitre y fue hacia la posición de su amiga.

-¿Sin mala onda?- Ino le ofreció la mano en señal de hacer las pases. Tenten la quedó mirando pensativa.

-No sé.- dijo la chica igual algo molesta por la situación, jamás pensó que Ino pondría en tela de juicio la amistad con ella por un hombre.- Sabes que fuiste muy repelente conmigo. ¿Yo qué te he hecho para que me trates así, Ino?

-Nada.- respondió la rubia.- No me has hecho nada Tenten, así que despreocupate.

-Yo nunca pensé que ibas a cambiar tanto por un hombre.- se quejó la castaña.

Ino suspiró y se sentó atrás de su amiga.

-Pero si yo no he cambiado Tenten. Yo maduré que es distinto.

-¿Cómo qué no has cambiado? Mírate! Ya no eres tú! Apenas te maquillas, ahora te vistes con cualquier cosa, hasta tu pelo lo tienes descuidado!

-Ay Tenten, uno tiene todo el derecho a cambiar!- le dijo Ino mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla de forma despreocupada.- Que problemática eres!

-Ahora te vas a poner como tu amiguito Shikamaru?- le echó en cara la castaña.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando, comadre?

-¿Comadre?...- a Tenten casi se le desfiguró la cara con aquel comentario.- Tú nunca me has dicho comadre, ¿Qué rayos te hizo Sai?

Ino sonrió con carita de enamorada.

-¿De verdad quieres saber?- expresó la rubia mirando a su amiga, quien asintió.- Sai me hizo abrir los ojos Tenten, su sencillez, su forma de ver la vida, la manera en que me trata no como una mujer sino como una igual, puede que tú digas que es desatinado y poco caballero, pero me respeta y me ama y te juro que yo jamás me había sentido tan bien con alguien. Me encanta Tenten.

-Pucha Ino…- no es que no estuviese feliz por su amiga, pero la veía demasiado enganchada con aquel muchacho a niveles peligrosos.- ¿Por qué mejor no vuelves con Sasuke Uchiha?

La oreja de Sakura se paró de inmediato al oír el nombre de su amado, por lo que escuchó atenta.

-¿Con Sasuke Uchiha?- Ino la miró sin poder creer la locura que decía.- ¿Tú estás loca? Ni muerta! Sasuke es insoportable! Es un frívolo, superficial! Olvídalo! Solo de pensarlo me fastidia.

Sakura desvió la mirada hacia su pupitre, jamás le daba la razón a Ino, pero lo que decía no era mentira. Sasuke… su Sasuke, el galán de Konoha, por el que la mayoría de las féminas suspiraban, había sido suyo, lo había logrado enamorar y ahora… la odiaba, la miraba con rabia y decepción por haberle mentido, por haber jugado con él, por haberlo traicionado. Sí, era verdad que era un frívolo, superficial, niño mimado, y con un carácter bastante especial, pero era su Sasuke y lo amaba tal cual era, sin importar qué… ella había atravesado esa coraza llena de prejuicios hacia el Uchiha y había conocido su lado amable, aquel lado que le expresó todo su amor y que ella pisoteó sin ninguna consideración.

"_Sasuke…"_ Sakura escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos y una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro.

Por otro lado, Kenjiro le contaba a Yakumo sus planes para ir como todo un galán a la fiesta de graduación.

-…y me voy a comprar un terno así genial, más genial que con el que fui al matrimonio de mi jefa.- decía emocionado el castaño.- y le voy a pedir el auto a mi madrina, y nos vamos a ir los dos a comer a un restorán bien cool y después nos vamos a la fiesta de graduación, ¿Qué te parece Yaku?

-Hmm, ósea, me parece super bien.- decía la chica no muy interasada.- lo del traje elegante, lo del auto… igual lo de la comida y la fiesta…, pero hay algo en ese plan que no me gusta mucho.

-¿En serio? ¿qué cosa?- preguntó ingenuo el Nekosaki.

-Tú.- le dijo fríamente y sin tapujos la castaña.

A Kenjiro casi le dio ataque el comentario. ¿Había escuchado bien?!

-¿Yo?- trató de hacerse el desentendido, pero había escuchado fuerte y clarito, pero no quería creerlo.- ¿y yo qué tengo de malo?

-Mira Kenjiro, ojalá no te enojes por lo que te voy a decir pero… mira la verdad es que me da vergüenza ir contigo a la fiesta.

_Inner Kenjiro (shockeado): esto no me puede estar pasando…_

-¿Vergüenza?- no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risa entre chistosa y nerviosa.- Tú debes de estar bromeando ¿verdad?

-No, si te estoy hablando en serio.- la chica lo miró con completa seriedad.

-Pero qué te pasa Yakumo?- Kenjiro no entendía a esa mujer, como que en un minuto le daba la pasada y al otro lo rechazaba de una manera completamente cruel.- ¿Se supone que estamos saliendo, o no?

-Kenjiro, yo soy una muchacha decente y bastante tradicional. Yo tengo novio y luego me caso, nada de cosas intermedias acá, ¿me escuchaste?

Casi le dio alergia cuando nombró la palabra mágica, por lo que prefirió ser prudente y marcharse de allí.

-Con permiso.- se disculpó el chico mientras se daba media vuelta.

-Adelante.- dijo la chica sin más, pero muriéndose de risa por dentro. Tuvo que poner su mejor cara de póker.

Yukata, quien había visto toda la escena, no pudo evitar acercarse a la castaña.

-Yaku… te pasaste, lo hiciste mierda…- expresó la pelinegra asombrada por la astucia de la castaña.

-Ay, pero si se lo merece.- se defendió la Kurama.

-Oye, ¿pero te gusta o no?- Yukata fue directo al grano.

Yakumo sonrió maldadosa.

-Me encanta!- dijo emocionada.- pero jamás en la vida se lo voy a demostrar :P

-A menos que haga mérito…

-Talvez…

Ambas chicas estallaron en carcajadas, en ese momento, Kiba entró como desaforado.

-ATENCION!- Kiba atravesó el salón de clases y se sentó en el escritorio del profesor.- Les tengo la mejor noticia que han tenido en toda su vida. La operación "Guerra de agua" está lista!

Todo el alumnado comenzó a vitorear por aquella noticia.

-Oigan, está todo listo, está impecable!- explicó el Inuzuka.- Ya hablé con los muchachos de los otros cursos y está todo preparado, incluso en los baños de las mujeres y de los hombres hay dos tipos que están dispuestos a rellenar sus bombitas con agua!

Ovación total!

-AMIGOS MIOS!- Kiba se puso de pie.- FELIZ FIN DE CURSO!

-WOHHHHH!

-Senju! AL ATAQUE!- Chilló el castaño, pero una tímida mano se alzó. Todo el mundo incluido Kiba miraron a Hinata.

-Kiba-kun, demo…- Hinata se puso algo nerviosa al notar todas las miradas en ella.- ¿Y los globos de agua?

Todos miraron a Kiba quien se puso pálido como fantasma.

-ehhhh- sinceramente se le habían olvidado.

-No me digas que no los trajiste inútil?!- Sakura se levantó del pupitre.

-…- sin respuesta.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de asesinarlo, Kenjiro alzó la voz.

-Oi chicos!- todo el mundo lo miró. El castaño de inmediato sacó una bolsa llena de globos desinflados.- ¿De verdad creen que no tenemos todo planeado?

Todo el mundo atacó la bolsa y a Kiba le volvió el alma al cuerpo. Cuando todo el mundo salió despavorido del salón Kiba se acercó a su amigo.

-Te debo la vida hermano.- le dijo sincero el joven.

-Descuida, para eso están los amigos.- Kenjiro le pasó un par de globos y se fueron directo a la acción.

Todo el salón 3-1 salió hacia el patio del colegio para encontrarse con un barril lleno de bombitas de agua. Kiba al notarlo miró a su amigo y lo abrazó.

-Eres el mejor Ken!- el castaño estaba euforico y feliz, y tanto estaba que ni notó la bombita de agua que fue directo a su cara, cortesía de su amigo.

-Muy lento Inuzuka!- se burló Kenjiro mientras Kiba se secaba la cara.

-¿A sí? Ya verás Nekosaki!- Kiba agarró un buen par y las lanzó directo hacia el castaño quién comenzó a esquivar como Dios.

Todo el mundo agarró bombitas y tanto Hinata como Sakura enfocaron su vista hacia Tenten, quién de inmediato notó sus intenciones y comenzó a huir.

-NO HUYAS COBARDE!- Sakura la comenzó a seguir junto a Hinata. Tenten hubiese escapado de no haberse encontrado frente a frente con Ino, quién le tiró una bombita en pleno rostro. En ese momento, tanto Sakura como Hinata la empaparon con sus propias bombitas.

-ODIO MI VIDA!- Se quejó Tenten mientras Sakura y Hinata se revolcaban de risa junto a Ino.

Kenjiro iba persiguiendo a Yukata, para por fin poder empaparla con sus bombitas.

-NOOO!- Chilló la pelinegra mientras el castaño moría de risa y al apoyar su espalda en un árbol sintió como alguien le zampó una bombita en plena cabeza empapándolo por completo.

-Muy lento Nekosaki.- se burló Yakumo, quién salió huyendo de inmediato mientras el castaño reaccionaba y la perseguía con su arsenal. Lamentablemente, para la castaña, se topó de frente con Sakura y Hinata, quienes la bombardearon sin piedad.

-ESAS SON MIS CHICAS!- Las vitoreó Kenjiro, grave error… Las muchachas fijaron su vista en él y el joven ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar y ya estaba empapado nuevamente.

Tamaki, quien había salido invicta del estallido acuatico en su salón, se iba escabullendo hacia el baño cuando se topó de frente con su macho.

-Ajá!- Kiba la sorprendió in fraganti.- ¿Adónde vas preciosa?

-Kiba no! Sabes que no me gusta que me mojen!- expresó seria la muchacha.

-Ay! A mi gatita le da miedo el agua?- El joven se acercó peligrosamente a ella con una enorme bomba de agua en mano.

-Kiba me voy a enojar! No!

-Ya bueno…- dijo resignado mientras bajaba la bomba y la abrazaba.- Bombita!

Le zampó la bomba en la cabeza empapándola. Cuando la chica se secó la cara para mirar con furia al Inuzuka, éste ya había huido despavorido.

-ME LAS VAS A PAGAR INUZUKA!

Shino, se había escondido en un barril, había calculado la trayectoria perfecta para mojar a Yukata, y cuando salió de su escondite para lanzar su bomba.

SPLASH!

Shino quedó completamente empapado, Kenjiro y Kyo ya habían encontrado su escondite.

Mientras tanto, Hinata y Sakura traían un barril lleno de bombas.

-MUCHACHOS TRAJIMOS REFUERZOS!- Gritaron las dos féminas completamente emocionadas.

Todo el mundo comenzó a sacar globos de agua para reabastecerse, y cierta castaña agarró dos enormes bombas de agua y comenzó a buscar a su objetivo.

"_Ahora… ¿dónde te metiste Kiba Inuzuka?"_ Tamaki buscaba a su novio con la mirada, de esta no se escapaba.

Tenten corría despavorida mientras Ino la perseguía sin piedad.

-LO HACES A PROPÓSITO PORQUE TE INSULTE EL NOVIO, ¿VERDAD INO?!- Chillaba la castaña mientras seguía corriendo.

-NOOOO, ¿COMO CREES?!- Ino tuvo que ocultar su venita mientras le lanzaba con más fuerza aún las bombas de agua.

Kiba y Kenjiro miraban la escena y no podían más de la risa.

-WUAJAJAJA, COMPADRE ESTO ES UNA COMPLETA LOCURA!- Gritó Kiba lleno de euforia.

-Oye ¿y mojaste a Tamaki?- preguntó curioso Kenjiro sabiendo que a la joven no le gustaba para nada que la mojasen.

-Pero por supuesto…- se pavoneó el Inuzuka.- ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, hermano?

-¿Por qué tan seco, Inuzuka?!- Matsuri hizo su aparición con un buen par de bombas en ambas manos.

-Ah no Matsuri! Ni se te ocurra! Hey!- Kiba fue retenido por Kenjiro para dejarle el espacio libre a Matsuri.- Kenjiro traidor!

-AHÍ LES VA!- La castaña le tiró directo al cuerpo al joven dejándolo completamente empapado.

-¿Así que estamos con esas Matsuri?- expresó Kiba mientras sacaba dos bombitas de sus bolsillos. La joven comenzó a huir, pero Kiba fue más rápido y la agarró de la cintura.

-Sueltame Kiba!- se quejó la chica.

-Eso jamás, te metiste con Kiba Inuzuka y tendrás que pagar las consecuencias.- la tenía completamente sometida y ni hablar del espacio personal, estaba por lo menos a dos centímetros de su boca.

La escena hubiese pasado piola de no ser porque cierto pelirrojo estaba a unos 5 metros de ellos observando todo…

Ay** que parece que se va a armar bronca en esta guerra de agua hahaha. Bueno ya paso el matrimonio y nuestros recién casados por supuesto q hicieron de las suyas, y nuestro Shika, q podemos decir a ponerse los pantalones se ha dicho haha.**

**Kari! Querida ya veo q quieres matar al Dj por envolinarle la perdiz a Temari hihi, pero al menos te di un lindo momento Shikatema, :3, abracitos.**

**Y a todos los q me leen igual, sigamos firmes ante esta pandemia, a cuidarse, y nada mejor q traerles algo de entretencion hihi, con mucho cariño, Besitos y abrazos, byebye. **


	15. Capítulo 15: Noche de juegos

**Por fin! Capítulo terminado! La guerra de agua sigue en Senju, y a nuestra flamante directora se le ocurrirá un brillante plan para obtener dinero, enjoy! **

**Capítulo 15: Noche de juegos. **

Otra que vio la escena perfectamente fue Sakura, quién, cizañera como siempre, se acercó a Gaara.

-Gaarita! ¿qué está haciendo Kiba con Matsuri?!- lo agarró de los hombros para darle consuelo.- Yo que tú le voy a parar los carros a ese fresco!

-Silencio Sakura…- Gaara estaba comenzando a molestarse.

-KIBA INUZUKA SUELTA A MATSURI PATAN!- Comenzó a gritar la Haruno.

-Cierra la boca, Sakura.- Gaara le plantó una bombita en plena cara a la pelirrosa quien comenzó a chillar.

-KYAH! TRAIDOR! TRAIDOR! HOMBRE TENÍAS QUE SER!

Gaara fue directo hacia la pareja y se paró enfrente de ellos.

-Inuzuka.- lo llamó el pelirrojo. Kiba al notar al muchacho soltó a Matsuri de inmediato.

-Gaara! Compadre, ¿Qué paso?- se hizo el loco el castaño.- Te la estaba cuidando, nada más.

Matsuri se colocó al lado de su hombre, mientras que Gaara sacaba una bombita de agua de su saco.

-Ay Gaara, vamos, no te enojes, solo era una bromita, hehe.

-Yo te lo sostengo Gaara!- Kenjiro de nuevo lo agarró de los brazos para que no escapara.

-OYE DEJA DE APARECER CUANDO TE CONVIENE NEKOSAKI!- Le alegó el castaño.

-Esto es por hacerte el galán Inuzuka!- Matsuri le quitó la bombita a Gaara y se la lanzó con furia a Kiba, afortunadamente para el Inuzuka, el agarre de Kenjiro no fue muy firme, por lo que simplemente se agachó y la bombita se estampó en la cara de Kenjiro.

SPLASH!

-WUAJAJAJAJA! ESO TE PASA POR TRAIDOR NEKOSAKI!- Kiba se había hecho a un lado y cuando se puso a vitorear su hazaña le zamparon una enorme bomba de agua en plena cabeza.

-A VER SI TE ENFRÍAS CON ESO INUZUKA!- Tamaki hizo su aparición, pero Kiba al verla de reojo no supo interpretar si lo decía en broma o en serio, pero la muchacha no le permitió descifrarla mucho ya que salió corriendo de inmediato, pero si pudo notar un deje de tristeza en su rostro.

-Ahahaha! Te salió por la culata amigo!- se burló Kenjiro del Inuzuka.

-Rayos, creo que se enojó…- Kiba comenzó a correr tras su novia.- Tamaki! Tamaki espera!

Gaara y Matsuri observaron la escena y luego el pelirrojo miró a su chica.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el joven. Matsuri lo miró con dulzura.

-Sí, estoy bien, mi héroe.- la chica se colgó de su cuello y cuando estaba a punto de besarlo unas bombitas de agua explotaron en sus cabezas, cortesía de Yukata.

-Para que se enfríen los tortolitos, jiji!- la pelinegra no podía aguantar la risa. Matsuri y Gaara la miraron como si la quisiesen asesinar, por lo que la jovencita tomó eso como su pase de retirada.

Gaara sacó de su saco una enorme bombita y se la pasó a Matsuri.

-Vamos tras ella.- dijo fríamente el pelirrojo.

-VUELVE AQUÍ YUKATA!- Matsuri apenas agarró la bomba se lanzó directo hacia su amiga.

Por otro lado, Kiba había logrado atrapar a Tamaki y casi que le estaba rogando que lo disculpara.

-Tamaki, por favor, solo estaba bromeando, tu sabes que soy molestoso.- la tenía agarrada de la cintura sin ninguna intención de soltarla.

-Pues manerita de molestar Inuzuka.- Tamaki se soltó de su agarre y lo miró seria con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya, está bien, como castigo recibiré todas las bombitas de agua que quieras.- Kiba separó sus brazos dispuesto a recibir lo que fuera.

-¿Todas las que yo quiera?- preguntó curiosa la castaña. El Inuzuka asintió.- Muy bien, ya lo escucharon muchachos!

En ese momento, Shino y Kyo llegaron con una bolsa llena de bombitas de agua y se las zamparon de una al castaño, quien quedó mojado hasta los calzoncillos.

-TAMAKI!- Chilló el castaño, pero la chica solo se revolcó de risa en su cara.

El patio se había convertido en un verdadero campo de batalla, las bombitas de agua volaban por doquier y caían en las desafortunadas víctimas. Pero esta diversión fue totalmente puesta a fin por la autoridad máxima del prestigioso Instituto Senju.

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO ALUMNOS?!- La voz de Tsunade resonó por el megáfono y todo el mundo quedó literalmente congelado.

000

Una vez que había puesto todo en orden, Tsunade seguía mirando las cuentas. Trataba de calcular cuanto le quedaba en el banco, pero ni sacando todos sus ahorros le alcanzaría. Tenía que pensar en algo.

_"Tengo 6.500 ryos en mi cuenta bancaria, sino me gano la lotería o asalto a alguien me tendré que declarar en bancarrota"_ Tsunade estaba en la cuerda floja, lo único que se le ocurría en la desesperación era ir al casino a apostar todo y creer que la suerte estaría de su lado, pero sabía muy bien que los desgraciados de ese lugar la tenían completamente fichada, la primera vez que había tocado un casino fue a los 18 años, y con sus habilidades casi deja en bancarrota el lugar, luego fue a otro y a otro y así sucesivamente, por lo menos pasó por 10 casinos en Konoha y en todos salía mínimo con 1 millón de ryos en el bolsillo, pero después de eso, la mafia de los casinos hizo su magia, se pasaron el dato de la chica Senju y desde entonces, nunca más tuvo suerte, al contrario, comenzó a perder y perder, por supuesto que cualquier chica normal hubiese desistido, pero ya era tarde para Tsunade, se había convertido en una ludópata sin vuelta atrás, además de que le gustaba tratar de jugar con el sistema y burlar a los dueños de los casinos, ya en sus 30, con tanta experiencia volvió a tener buena racha, por lo que los casinos se confabularon en contra de ella para hacerla perder cada vez que las cámaras la captaran. Aunque Tsunade nunca dejó de ir, encontraba divertido desafiarlos, pero ahora la cosa era diferente. Necesitaba ganar, era literalmente de vida o muerte, pero… dónde podría conseguir a alguien tan astuto como ella para poder burlar el sistema de los casinos y poder multiplicar su dinero. No tuvo que pensar mucho cuando cierto par de genios saltaron en su cabeza, aunque con Karito no podía contar mucho ya que estaba en plena luna de miel, pero al menos… le quedaba uno…

000

Una vez que todo el alumnado había regresado a sus salones de clases, Kiba pidió atención para comenzar a organizar la fiesta de graduación, independiente de que se hiciese o no, tenían que estar preparados por cualquier cosa.

-Bien muchachos, aquí voy a anotar todo lo que se nos ocurra.- comenzó a explicar Kiba.- Por ejemplo, si queremos que venga Sora Aoyama, lo anotamos.

-Buuuu!- Sakura comenzó a abuchear provocando que los demás alumnos la abuchearan a ella también.

-Bueno en resumen.- prosiguió Kiba.- Voy a anotar todo lo que se nos ocurra, así que a tirar ideas, ya!

Todo el mundo comenzó a opinar, desde traer grupos de rock hasta hacer la fiesta en la Roca Hokage con fuegos artificiales.

-Yo quisiera una fiesta de disfraces.- susurró para sí Hinata. Sakura la oyó clarito y le gritó a Kiba la idea de Hinata, lo cual nuevamente hizo que todos la abuchearan.- Por eso lo dije para mí Sakura.

-Ay esta gente es tan aburrida.- se quejó la pelirrosa haciendo un puchero.

Tenten por su parte tenía la mirada perdida, aparte de estar completamente empapada, con todo lo que había ocurrido entre Ino y ella no tenía mucho ánimo. La rubia se percató de la condición de su amiga y trató de limar asperezas.

-Vamos Tenten, no te enojes.- le pidió su amiga.

-No, si no estoy enojada.- replicó la castaña.

-Ah bueno.- Ino prefirió mejor cambiar el tema para no rozar de nuevo.- ¿Y con quién vas a ir a la fiesta de graduación? Si es que se hace.

-No sé.- dijo nerviosa la chica.- Yo creo que con Kenjiro, pero… pero es que… él no me ha invitado todavía.

Ino la quedó mirando perpleja, ¿de verdad se iba a quedar sentada esperando a que ese idiota la invitase?

-Ay mujer! ¿Pero qué estás esperando? Invítalo tú!- exigió la rubia. Luego volteó la silla de su amiga para que quedase frente a Kenjiro, quién estaba ensimismado escuchando música.

-Hola Ken.- saludó con un poco de timidez la castaña.

-Hola Tenten.- la saludó de vuelta el muchacho.-¿Cómo estás para la fiesta de graduación?

-Más o menos, ¿y tú?

-Yo bien, siempre listo. Lo único que me falta es conseguirme una buena pinta.- explicó simpáticamente el castaño.-¿ y tú?

Tenten se puso nerviosa con aquella pregunta, ni loca le decía directamente que andaba en busca de pareja, no pasaría esa vergüenza.

-Oye, ¿y con quién vas a ir?- prefirió ir directo al grano.

-Yo creo que voy a ir…- el joven miró de reojo a su compañera de banco, quién estaba metida en su libro estudiando, pero a la vez escuchando todo.-…con Yakumo.

La castaña no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa sin despegar la vista de su libro y a Tenten se le vino el mundo abajo, ya sospechaba que le diría eso, pero no quería aceptarlo. La mirada triste de Tenten no pasó desapercibida por Kenjiro, para desgracia de ésta.

-Tenten, ¿ qué te pasa?- se preocupó el joven por el cambio de actitud de la muchacha.- Oi Tenten!

La chica reaccionó y lo miró.

-Te pusiste pálida mujer, ¿te ocurre algo?

-No…no me pasa nada, no te preocupes.- dijo apenas con un hilo de voz Tenten, ahora no tenía a nadie con quién ir a la dichosa fiesta.

-Oye si vas a ir sola a la fiesta buena onda igual!- trató de animarla el joven. Grave error…

-¿Buena onda qué?!- le espetó Tenten molesta.

-Ya mujer tranquila.- trató de serenarla el castaño.- Mira, te puedo conseguir un amigo que justo viene llegando de Iwa, ¿qué te parece?

Tenten lo quedó mirando impactada, jamás se había sentido tan ofendida en su vida.

-Eres lo peor!- la castaña se levantó de su pupitre y se largó del salón. Ino por su parte miró con furia a Kenjiro, quién alzó las manos en señal de inocencia, él simplemente había sido sincero.

000

Shikamaru había llegado del Instituto agotado, los profesores no hacían nada más que bombardearlos con información y kilos de materia para los exámenes finales. Estaba con la intención de prepararse algo cuando tocaron el timbre. El joven fue a abrir para encontrarse con la directora del Instituto Senju, Tsunade.

-Buenas tardes Shikamaru, ¿cómo estás?- saludó cordial la mujer.

-¿Tsunade-sama?- el Nara la quedó mirando sin comprender. ¿Qué podría traer a Tsunade al departamento de Naruto?

-¿Te me vas a quedar mirando o vas a hacerme pasar?- se quejó la mujer. Shikamaru reaccionó al instante y la hizo pasar a la sala, dónde la mujer se sentó sin más. Le ofreció un té a lo cual Tsunade aceptó.

Cuando ambos ya estaban sentados en la sala la mujer fue directo al grano.

-Si te preguntas el motivo de mi visita es simple Shikamaru, necesito de tus servicios.- dijo la mujer mirándolo detenidamente. En ese momento, Naruto, quién iba hacia la cocina, se detuvo en seco.

-¿Mis servicios?- el chico no entendía nada de nada.

-Sí, pero éste no es el lugar indicado para hablar.- prosiguió la mujer.- ¿Puedes venir a mi casa en la noche para que hablemos tranquilos?

-¿…?- Shikamaru tenía el signo de interrogación en toda la cara, pero Naruto al contrario que su amigo, ya la mandíbula se le había caído al suelo. ¿Acaso la vieja Tsunade se le estaba insinuando a su amigo?! Tenía que hacer algo para salvarlo.

-HOLA HOLA!- Saludó totalmente eufórico.- Vieja Tsu… Tsunade-sama! ¿Qué tal?! Tanto tiempo!

-Hola Naruto.- saludó seco la mujer, molesta por la interrupción.

-¿Y qué la trae por aquí?!- preguntó curioso el rubio.

-Vine a ver a Shikamaru.- dijo sin más la mujer dirigiendo su atención al moreno nuevamente.- Entonces, ¿te veo a la noche?

-Um… claro.- al Nara no se le ocurría que favor podría pedirle, pero mejor le decía que sí, ya que era obvio que su rubio amigo la había puesto de mal humor.

-Bien, te espero en mi casa entonces.- Tsunade se levantó del sofá, luego le guiñó el ojo con coquetería.- Gracias por el té.

Shikamaru la miró levantando una ceja sin entender nada y a Naruto se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Cuando la mujer atravesó la puerta y se alejó, el rubio miró a su amigo.

-¿Por qué mierda le dijiste que si?!- lo regañó el Uzumaki.

-¿huh?- Shikamaru lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué ahora te gustan las ancianas o qué?!

-¿Qué?! ¿De qué estás hablando Naruto?

-Yo lo que me esforcé por salvarte, pero a tí parece que te gusta el leseo!

-Naruto, ¿Qué mierda te pasa?- el Nara comenzó a perder la paciencia.

-¿No me digas que no te diste cuenta?!- Naruto lo miró sin poder creer la ingenuidad de su amigo.

-¿De qué cosa?!

-Que la vieja Tsunade se te estaba tirando al dulce!

-…- sinceramente quedó catatónico con ese comentario…

-Tú el IQ lo tienes de adorno hermano, hasta yo capté la insinuación.- le echó en cara el rubio.

-¿De dónde mierda sacas eso, Naruto? Ella solo vino a pedirme un favor.- trató de razonar el joven de coleta.

-Sí, lo escuché clarito. A pedir tus "servicios"- le miró directo la entrepierna a lo que Shikamaru dio unos pasos atrás, ya estaba empezando a asustarse.- Como ahora eres el soltero más codiciado de Konoha, no me extrañaría que la vieja quiera "aprovechar".

-Naruto… me estás asustando… ya le dije que iba a ir a su casa! ¿Qué hago ahora?!

-Dile que te enfermaste del estómago!

-No me va a creer y lo sabes…

-Hmmm.- Naruto puso cara zorruna y tuvo una idea.- Ya sé! Iré contigo!

-Naruto… se va a enojar! Mira la cara que puso cuando apareciste.

-¿Te la quieres arreglar solo con ella?- preguntó directo el rubio provocando que al Nara el estómago se le encogiese del miedo.

-Naruto, no creo que…- en ese momento el celular del Nara vibró. Era un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido. Naruto de copuchento se puso al lado del Nara para leer el mensaje.

_Desconocido: Shikamaru, soy Tsunade, se me olvidó decirte, ven bien vestido a nuestra reunión de hoy, tiene que ver con mi proposición. Eso, te espero ;)_

Tanto Shikamaru como Naruto quedaron de piedra con el mensaje.

-Acompáñame por favor…- logró soltar apenas Shikamaru.

-Iré a buscar ropa decente…- Naruto se volteó sobre sus talones y fue directo a su habitación.

Shikamaru seguía con el celular en la mano, no podía reaccionar.

_"Por qué me persigue la desgracia Kamisama…"_

000

Después de salir del departamento de Naruto, Tsunade se dirigió al departamento de Kushina para relajarse un poco y a su vez desahogarse con alguien.

-¿Segura que no quieres que Minato te ayude? Podríamos pedir un préstamo.- le sugirió la pelirroja mientras tomaban té.

-De ninguna manera Kushina!- dijo firme la rubia.- Minato ya tiene sus problemas con todo lo acontecido con Orochimaru, no voy a ponerle un problemas más por mi causa, así que no! Yo me las arreglaré.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Tengo algo en mente.- expresó la mujer mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza.

-Bien muchachos! La hora de la verdad!- oyó decir a Kankuro en la mesa. La rubia, curiosa, miró hacia allá, donde estaba el castaño junto a sus hermanos jugando a las cartas.

-¿Están jugando a las cartas?- preguntó Tsunade a Kushina.

-Ay, les dio con jugar póker, por lo menos a Kankuro y se ponen a apostar dinero.- resopló fastidiada la pelirroja.

-¿En serio? Que interesante…- Tsunade prestó atención a los hermanos Sabaku no. Al parecer estaban en pos de mostrar sus manos. Gaara fue el primero.

-Dos pares.- dijo el pelirrojo mostrando un par de 6 y de 10.

-Wow, buena hermanito.- expresó Kankuro contento, luego miró a su hermana.- ¿Temari?

-Prefiero ser la última.- dijo la rubia dándole el pase a Kankuro.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó con mirada burlona.

-Sí, segurísima.- dijo Temari altaneramente.

-Bueno, entonces más te vale tener un full de ases porque…- Kankuro lanzó sus cartas a la mesa para revelar una escalera bastante alta, iba del 8 a la Q. Temari lo quedó mirando.- Por eso te dije que te bajaras antes, para evitar la humillación, pero no te preocupes, le damos a otra si quieres.

Kankuro iba a agarrar el botín, pero Temari no se lo permitió.

-¿Por qué celebras antes de tiempo si no he revelado mi mano?- dijo Temari con una sonrisa ladina. Lentamente reveló su mano y tanto a Kankuro como a Tsunade, que miraba el juego, casi se les cae la mandíbula de la impresión.- Escalera Real, creo que yo gano hermanito ;)

-Pero que…? ¿Cómo mierda te salen esas manos?! Ayer también te salió una escalera! Haces trampa!- hizo berrinche el Sabaku no del medio.

-Ya no te piques Kankuro. Tú eres el idiota que insiste en desafiar a Temari.- dijo Gaara cansinamente.- por eso yo con suerte apuesto 20 ryos.

-Pero yo aposté mil! Mil!- Kankuro azotó su cabeza contra la mesa en señal de resignación mientras Temari se llevaba el botín.

-Vaya, no sabía que tenías habilidades para el póker Temari.- Tsunade ya había alcanzado la mesa y miraba con curiosidad a la rubia.- A todo esto, no te vi hoy en el Instituto.

-Disculpe Tsunade-sama, que no me sentí muy bien hoy en la mañana.- se excusó Temari.

-Como no, si andabas vomitando todo el alcohol que tomaste anoche.- le reclamó su hermano.

-Fui al cine con Benjiro imbécil, solo tomé una soda y comí un poco de palomitas de maíz es todo! No bebí alcohol!- le gritó su hermana molesta.

Mientras los dos hermanos tenían un intercambio de palabras, en la cabecita de Tsunade ya se estaba formando el plan perfecto para recuperar su dinero…

000

Ya caída la noche, Shikamaru y Naruto, quienes iban vestidos como para modelar, cosa que no le gustó para nada al Nara, pero Naruto insistió; se dirigían hacia la casa de Tsunade.

-¿Qué le vas a decir cuando te pregunte qué haces aquí?- preguntó preocupado el moreno.

-Relájate, déjamelo todo a mí.- trató de tranquilizarlo el rubio, pero Shikamaru lo que menos estaba era tranquilo.

Una vez que tocaron el timbre, la rubia les abrió la puerta. Al ver a Naruto puso mala cara.

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos haces aquí Naruto?- preguntó molesta la mujer.

-Eh…- el Uzumaki se trabó de inmediato, qué tenía esa mujer que daba miedo con solo verla.

-Naruto…- comenzó a decir Shikamaru.- me acompañó porque…

-Porque de seguro pensó alguna estupidez como de que me estaba insinuando a ti o algo por el estilo, ¿no?- Tsunade los miró firme a los dos.

Shikamaru se puso rojo como tomate y Naruto quedó catatónico.

-Bueno, supongo que debo sentirme halagada por eso.- dijo sin más la mujer. Luego los observó a ambos.- Por Kami mocosos de mierda si no les voy a hacer nada, pasen de una vez!

La mujer les dejó la puerta abierta mientras se devolvía adentro, Shikamaru miró a Naruto con mala cara y éste solo se rascó la cabeza y entró seguido del pelinegro. Una vez dentro se sentaron frente a la rubia en el sofá.

-Bueno iré al grano ya que no me gustan los rodeos.- comenzó la rubia luego miró al Nara.- Shikamaru, independiente de las estupideces que te haya dicho Naruto, como te dije en tu departamento necesito de tus servicios.

-¿Y para qué sería?- preguntó ya más tranquilo el Nara.

-Pues- Tsunade iba a comenzar a explicarle, pero el timbre sonó de nuevo.- Oh! Debe ser ella, discúlpenme un momento.

Tsunade se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta. Shikamaru y Naruto se quedaron mirando.

_-¿"Ella"?- _susurró Naruto mientras Shikamaru se encogía de hombros. En ese momento la rubia de Konoha volvió a la sala de estar.

-Bien ya estamos todos.- anunció la mujer mientras se volvía a sentar. Lo que Shikamaru y Naruto no se esperaron para nada fue ver quién venía detrás de Tsunade, que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Temari.

Apenas hicieron contacto visual ambos quedaron estáticos. El corazón del Nara comenzó a palpitar como desaforado al verla y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, además que se veía preciosa, venía semi formal con un vestido corto de color rojo oscuro. Por su parte Temari también se sonrojó al verlo y para que hablar que quedó tan shockeada como él.

-Querida, no te quedes ahí parada, siéntate al lado de Naruto para poder explicarles mi plan.- le pidió Tsunade a lo cual la rubia de Suna obedeció.

-Yo pido a Temari-chan!- saltó Naruto nervioso nuevamente. Todos lo quedaron mirando perplejos. Luego miró a Shikamaru.- lo siento Shikamaru, pero si vamos a hacer un cuarteto no quiero que me toque la vieja Tsunade.

Shikamaru y Temari lo quedaron mirando con ojos de puntos, pero Tsunade perdió la paciencia.

-SI VAS A HABLAR ESTUPIDECES NARUTO ENTONCES YO MISMA TE ECHARE A PATADAS DE MI CASA, ME OISTE?!- Bramó la mujer furiosa. Naruto se encogió en el sofá y se quedó calladito mientras Temari se sentaba junto a él.- Bien muchachos, los cité aquí porque necesito de su ayuda, de ambos.

La rubia miró fijamente a Temari y Shikamaru.

-No sé si te habrás enterado Temari, pero lo más probable es que ustedes, los de tercero, este año no tengan fiesta de graduación.- anunció la mujer, cosa que provocó el asombro de los tres muchachos.

-¿Qué?!- saltó Naruto preocupado.- ¿Pero por qué?! No es justo abue… Tsunade-sama…

-Cierra la boca y déjame hablar!- dijo molesta la mujer, por Kami que la exasperaba el muchacho.

-¿Ocurre algo en el Instituto Senju que se está planteando eso Tsunade-sama?- preguntó Shikamaru a la rubia de Konoha.

-Sí, exactamente.- respondió la mujer.- Lo que les voy a decir no lo sabe nadie más aparte de Jiraiya y Kenjiro, por lo que les pido su máxima discreción con la información que les voy a proporcionar, ¿queda claro?

Los tres jóvenes asintieron.

-Muy bien.- Tsunade dio un respiro.- Senju está en quiebra, o mejor dicho, yo estoy en quiebra.

-NANI?!- Los tres muchachos quedaron impactados ante aquella confesión.

-Sí, después del ataque de Pain, se gastó demasiado dinero en la reparación del Instituto y además de algunos otros… gastos, con decirles que tengo 6.500 ryos en mi cuenta bancaria y es todo.- explicó la mujer.

-¿Y no puede recurrir a algún préstamo Tsunade-Sama? - Preguntó Temari.

-No querida, el banco ya no me quiere ver ni en pintura hasta que le pague… todos los préstamos que ya le pedí.

-Osea que está endeudada hasta el cuello…- dijo Naruto ganándose una mirada de odio de la mujer mayor.- gomen!

-Bueno y… ¿en qué podemos ayudarla nosotros, Tsunade-sama?- intervino Shikamaru a quién no se le ocurría como podrían él y Temari ayudarla.

-A eso voy.- Tsunade se acomodó en el sofá.- Shikamaru, Temari, necesito de sus habilidades para convertir esto en más de un millón de ryos.

Tsunade puso un maletín en la mesa de arrimo y lo abrió. A Naruto casi se le cae la baba al ver todo ese dinero.

-Y para eso necesito que hoy ambos me acompañen al casino a apostar.- dijo Tsunade sin más. Los tres la quedaron mirando más perplejos aún.- No me miren como si estuviese loca y desesperada porque… bueno sí, pero no se me ocurre nada más. La idea es formar un equipo con ustedes dos, con la inteligencia y habilidades estratégicas de Shikamaru y las habilidades en el poker de Temari pienso que podríamos arrasar en ese maldito casino y multiplicar mi dinero.

-Pero vieja Tsunade, esos lugares por lo general están llenos de mafiosos.- dijo Naruto.

-Por más estratega que sea, los casinos están llenos de cámaras y la gente que está detrás de ellas casi siempre saben quienes son potenciales "peligros" por así decir.- añadió Shikamaru.

-Además, no creo que mis habilidades sean suficientes, los tipos que tienen metidos en las mesas por lo general están confabulados y manejan las barajas a la perfección.- expresó Temari.

-Por eso mismo pensé en ustedes ^^- dijo Tsunade feliz.- No tengo que explicarles nada y ya tienen clara la situación. Y no se preocupen, elegí el casino menos "peligroso" por así decir, obviamente yo no puedo aparecerme por allí porque me verán y me harán perder hasta el alma, pero mandarlos a ustedes dos que no solo poseen las habilidades y la inteligencia sino que también tienen excelentes habilidades ninja, por lo que confió plenamente en que podrán burlarlos. He ido a ese casino por más de 20 años y conozco cada rincón de aquel lugar, conozco a su "personal" y por supuesto la manera en que sus dos dueños piensan. Además, que más lindo que mandar a la pareja favorita de todos, eso sí… no se me vayan a distraer, de acuerdo?

Naruto tragó saliva mientras miraba de reojo a Shikamaru, quien desvió un poco la mirada.

-Disculpe Tsunade-sama pero…- comenzó a hablar Temari.- Shikamaru y yo ya no estamos juntos.

Fue como si le clavaran un kunai directo al corazón al oír esas palabras y con la frialdad que la rubia de Suna las dijo fue peor.

-Oh…- Tsunade se puso seria.- No tenía idea… lo siento.

Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo. Naruto, como nunca, permaneció quieto y en silencio, no quería decir alguna tontería que incomodara a sus amigos.

-Bueno… supongo que mi plan se fue a la mierda.- dijo Tsunade fastidiada ganándose la mirada curiosa del trío de jóvenes.- No contaba con eso, y sería una desubicadez de mi parte mandarlos a esta misión con problemas personales de por medio.

-Tsunade-sama.- dijo Temari robándose la atención de todos.- Yo no tengo problemas en ayudarla, sé separar lo personal de lo laboral.

-Gracias Querida, pero no te preocupes, pensaré en otra cosa.

-Yo tampoco tengo problemas en aceptar su petición Tsunade-sama.- saltó Shikamaru de repente.- Además, no me gustaría que Temari junto con Karito y los demás alumnos de Senju se quedasen sin graduación, así que… soy todo oídos. ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Muchachos…- la rubia sinceramente se emocionó y a la vez se impresionó por la madurez de ambos muchachos.

-Ya suéltelo vieja Tsunade, entre más rápido completemos la misión mejor.- dijo Naruto emocionado.

-¿Y se puede saber quién te invitó a ti a la misión?- Tsunade lo miró con cara de aburrimiento.- Tú te vas derechito a tu casa, no quiero que distraigas a Shikamaru y Temari, o peor aún que les estorbes en el camino.

-Pero abuela Tsunade! A su plan le falta algo y lo sabe.- expresó Naruto provocando que tanto Shikamaru como Temari lo miraran curiosos.- Tiene estrategia y tácticas, pero… le falta lo más importante en un casino…

-¿Qué cosa?

-El factor suerte!- sonrió Naruto con una sonrisa ladina. Tsunade resopló fastidiada y a la vez resignada, no se sacaría a ese mocoso ni aunque lo knockeara.

-Bueno… tiene razón.- dijo Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Temari trataba de aguantar la risa.

-Mejor voy al grano antes que me dé jaqueca.- replicó la rubia de Konoha mientras se acomodaba y empezaba a explicarles el plan a los muchachos.

000

-Ves algo?- Temari estaba apoyada en una esquina mirando hacia las mesas de póker. Había bastante gente. Tocó el aro de su oreja para aumentarle un poco el volumen a su intercomunicador.

-Un montón de cámaras.- Shikamaru estaba en el segundo piso en el área de fumadores y mientras fumaba un cigarro observaba la posición de Temari.- Va a ser difícil llevar a cabo el plan sin levantar sospechas.

-_Psst! Ciervo de las sombras me oyes?!-_ se oyó la voz de Tsunade en el intercomunicador.

-Sí, Tsunade-sama, fuerte y claro.- respondió el Nara sin dejar de mirar hacia todos lados en especial las posiciones de las cámaras.

-_Bien, Comadreja del viento, ¿qué tal tú?-_ Ahora se refirió a Temari.

-Todo en orden.- dijo casi en un susurro la muchacha, ya que gente pasaba cerca de su posición.

-_Excelente… Conejo de nueve colas, ¿me escuchas?- _Tsunade llamó a Naruto.

-COMO QUE CONEJO DE NUEVE COLAS?! ES ZORRO DE NUEVE COLAS! HAY MUCHA DIFERENCIA ENTRE UN CONEJO Y UN ZORRO DATTEBAYO!- Chilló Naruto casi volándole los oídos tanto a Shikamaru como a Tsunade y Temari.

-MOCOSO DE MIERDA! NO ANDES CHILLANDO COMO ENERGUMENO TE VAN A PILLAR Y EL PLAN SE IRA A LA MIERDA POR TU CULPA! Y AHÍ SI QUE TE VOY A MATAR UZUMAKI!- Bramó Tsunade, por lo que Shikamaru y Temari se tuvieron que sacar el intercomunicador disimuladamente si querían mantener la integridad de sus oídos.

-Gomen…- Naruto sintió miedo al oír la voz furiosa de la directora de Senju.- Estoy afuera de su camioneta Tsunade-sama.

La rubia miró por la ventana de su camioneta para ver al rubio con cara de perrito.

-¿QUE MIERDA HACES AQUÍ?!- Chilló la mujer abriéndole la puerta.- No ves que alguien te puede ver, se supone que deberías estar dentro del casino jugando a las tragamonedas mientras vigilas a Shikamaru y Temari.

-Lo sé, pero…- dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza con cara zorruna.- No tengo monedas para jugar a las tragamonedas oba-san.

-Aish…- Tsunade respiró hondo mientras hurgaba en su monedero.- Aquí tienes, ahora lárgate de aquí!

-Hai hai!- Naruto tomó las monedas que le dio la rubia y partió rumbo al casino.

Tsunade por mientras encendió sus monitores para ver tanto la cámara de Temari que llevaba en su collar como la de Shikamaru que llevaba en una chapita que tenía puesta en su camisa.

-Bien muchachos, hora de la acción.- dijo Tsunade mientras colocaba al tanto a sus alumnos.- Miren hacia las mesas de póker.- Temari y Shikamaru miraron hacia allá.- Ven al grandote que se rie como imbécil?

Los jóvenes pusieron su vista en un hombre bastante grande, casi que parecía guardaespaldas, tenía una mirada intimidante, el típico personaje con el que no te quieres meter.

-Afirmativo.- dijeron los jóvenes al unísono por el intercomunicador.

-Ese es Osamu, tengan cuidado con él, puede que parezca un cabeza de músculo, pero es bastante astuto cuando se trata del póker, además que es un tramposo de mierda, pero aunque a veces sus trampas son bastante obvias, la gente no tiene el coraje de encararlo, por razones obvias. Así que no se dejen intimidar por él.- explicó la mujer.- Ahora fijen su vista en el sujeto que está a su izquierda.- ahora los jóvenes miraron a un hombre mucho más delgado que Osamu, y curiosamente tenía el cabello largo recogido en una coleta alta, al mismo estilo que Shikamaru.- Ese cabeza de piña que se parece a ti Shikamaru es Naoki, es un patán y mujeriego, así que ten cuidado Temari, pero aunque parezca un idiota, no lo es, es bastante sagaz y es muy difícil hacerlo tonto, aparte que sabe engatusarte muy bien.- Shikamaru miró al sujeto detenidamente, analizándolo, ni que se le ocurriera acercársele a Temari o se lo linchaba.- Ahora miren a la derecha de Osamu.- Los jóvenes obedecieron y observaron a un hombre con semblante serio, estaba completamente concentrado en su juego y se veía que sabía muy bien lo que hacía.- Ese es Eiji, es el más peligroso de los tres, no solo es un maestro en el póker sino que también en cualquier tipo de juego, así que tengan mucho cuidado a la hora de enfrentarse a él.

-¿No cree que nos la está poniendo muy difícil, Tsunade-sama?- Shikamaru veía bastante complicada la situación. Con cámaras por todo el lugar, más tres mafiosos expertos en póker con diferentes habilidades cada uno ponía el panorama para Shikamaru y Temari bastante desalentador.

-Difícil, pero no imposible.- dijo Temari más optimista.- Además, me gustan los retos.

-Temari, esto no es un juego.- la regañó Shikamaru.- No veo por dónde podríamos ganarles, he estado observando el juego que tienen ahora y los tres se complementan muy bien. Aparte que el grandote está haciendo trampas a diestra y siniestra.

-Bueno, he de suponer que tu cerebro ya debe de haber pensado por lo menos en unos 200 movimientos que podemos hacer frente a ellos.- dijo Temari firme, provocando que tanto Tsunade como Shikamaru abrieran los ojos asombrados.- Así que deja de llorar y baja inmediatamente para que me ayudes a derrotar a estos inútiles. Te espero en el bar, cambio y fuera.

Temari cortó la comunicación y mirando de reojo al Nara hacia arriba se fue directo hacia el bar. Shikamaru estaba en shock, y solo atinó a seguirla con la mirada hasta que se perdió de su radio de visión cuando dobló hacia el bar.

-Definitivamente fue un gran acierto traerla.- dijo Tsunade feliz mientras veía por la cámara de Shikamaru que éste no se movía.- ¿Qué esperas Shikamaru? Una invitación? Mueve ese perezoso trasero y manos a la obra!

-Mendokusei…

000

Temari tomaba un trago mientras esperaba a Shikamaru, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo la mesa con los tres hombres que Tsunade les había descrito, enfocó su vista en el tal Naoki, sí, tenía que admitirlo, el sujeto se parecía bastante a Shikamaru, tenía su misma mirada analítica y se notaba que sabía lo que hacía en el juego, la única diferencia es que su tez era un poco más morena que el Nara y representaba más edad que él, unos 25 años más o menos. El joven apartó la vista de las cartas para chocar su vista con Temari, quién de inmediato desvió la mirada.

"_¿Pero qué estás haciendo Temari?!"_ se autoregañó a sí misma, _"¿Ahora te vas a poner a mirar a cualquier imbécil que se le parezca?! Compórtate!"_ Temari bufó por lo bajo mientras terminaba su trago, luego miró a sus alrededores, ya habían pasado 10 minutos, ¿dónde rayos estaba Shikamaru?!

"_Aish! Este hombre solo me hace rabiar…"_ estuvo a punto de llamarlo, pero el Nara se le adelantó, el teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su mano.

-¿Dónde diantres estás?- contestó Temari molesta.

-Tranquila mujer, fui a dar una vuelta por los alrededores.- respondió tranquilo el Nara.- Ve atrás de ti, estoy detrás de la esquina.

Temari miró detrás de ella, para ver como se asomaba la cabeza de Shikamaru. La chica cortó la comunicación y fue directo hacia él. Se apoyó en el otro lado de la esquina para que pudieran hablar.

-¿Ya se te ocurrió algo?- dijo la chica sin dejar de mirar disimuladamente sus alrededores.

-Bueno, la idea es que Tsunade-sama nos sople las cartas que tenemos entre los dos, nos posicionaremos en lugares apartados de la mesa y trataré de guiar el juego a tu favor para que ganes.- explicó Shikamaru.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos entonces?- preguntó Temari.

-¿Ves esa mesa dónde hay un hombre con una mujer?- Temari miró aquella mesa.- Los he estado observando, no son muy hábiles, por lo que no llamarán la atención de esos tres sujetos. Mi idea es que vayas y comiences a jugar con ellos, de esa forma…

-…llamaré su atención y comenzarán a acercarse a la mesa.- terminó la frase la rubia.

-Exacto.- como amaba que su rubia necesitara solo una mínima explicación y comprendía al instante sus intenciones. Lástima que no ocurriera lo mismo con la mayoría de sus amistades, salvo Karito, si había algo que Shikamaru detestaba era tener que explicar las cosas una y otra vez, por eso a veces ni se molestaba.

Temari analizó la mesa y sus alrededores y notó una cámara posicionada estratégicamente apuntando hacia la mesa.

-¿Esa es la cámara?- preguntó Temari.

-Sí.- respondió Shikamaru.- Tsunade-sama podrá verlo todo desde allí. La idea es…

-…posicionar a los tres sujetos allí para que Tsunade-sama pueda ver sus cartas.- completó Temari.

Shikamaru sonrió y trató de concentrarse, sino sus hormonas de adolescente iban a comenzar a tomar control de su mente.

"_Concéntrate, Shikamaru!"_ se autorregañó a sí mismo, no solo había estado toda la noche tratando de no mirarle las piernas a Temari sino que ahora trataba de no excitarse al verla reflejada en el espejo que tenía enfrente el cual reflejaba su perfil a la perfección. Esa posición de ella pegada a la pared hacía que el Nara fantaseara una y mil maneras de acorralarla allí mismo y empezar a hacerle de todo.

-Shikamaru!- la voz de ella lo devolvió a la realidad de inmediato.- Voy hacia allá.

-Adelante.- dijo el joven sin más observando como la joven se sentaba a la mesa mientras saludaba cordial a la pareja.

En eso Shikamaru encendió su intercomunicador.

-Todo listo Tsunade-sama.- anunció Shikamaru mientras la rubia encendía su tercer monitor para tener una vista perfecta de la mesa donde estaba sentada Temari.

-Excelente.- dijo la Senju mientras tronaba sus dedos.- Hora de la acción.

000

Naruto ya llevaba 500 ryos, quien diría que los 50 ryos que le dio Tsunade los multiplicaría, definitivamente la suerte estaba de su lado. En ese momento se dio cuenta que ya no tenía más monedas salvo las que se había ganado. Sí algo sabía de estas maquinitas y de este tipo de lugares es que una vez que ganabas cuando comenzabas a enviciarte era cuando sin darte cuenta comenzabas a perderlo todo.

"_No Naruto! No toques el botín! Consigue monedas en otro lado… Ya sé! Le pediré a Shikamaru!I" _Naruto comenzó a buscar a su amigo, pero no sin antes agarrar su botín bien agarrado. Una vez que lo vió apoyado en una pared se acercó a él.

-Que hay Shikamaru!- lo saludó jovial.

Al Nara casi le dio un infarto por el saludo, estaba tan concentrado que la voz de Naruto casi que lo hizo saltar al techo.

-Naruto…- lo regaño el joven.

-Ay perdón…- Naruto se tapó la boca.- Verdad que no nos conocemos.

Shikamaru lo miró con cara de fastidio.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó el Nara sin más.

-Sí…¿me podrías prestar algunas moneditas?- suplicó el rubio.

Shikamaru lo primero que hizo fue mirarle la enorme bolsa llena de monedas. Naruto captó al instante.

-No! Esto es lo que he ganado! Ya llevo 500 ryos, si empiezo a gastarlo terminaré perdiéndolo todo!- se defendió el Uzumaki.

-No hará mucha diferencia que gastes unos 10 ryos más, te quedarás con 490 y sigue siendo bastante.

-No! No tocaré el botín! Dame monedas, ándale!- el rubio le hizo un puchero y al mirar hacia la posición de Temari notó que el sujeto llamado Naoki se dirigía hacia la mesa.- Oye Shikamaru, ya picó tu clon.

Shikamaru de inmediato miró hacia la mesa donde estaba Temari y se le encogió un poco el estómago, sabía perfectamente que el primero en picar sería él, pero de todas formas no le gustaba que estuviera tan cerca de Temari.

-Temari-chan lo tendrá comiendo de la palma de su mano.- dijo confiado el Uzumaki, luego miró el semblante serio del Nara.- Relajate hombre! Temari-chan sabe como lidiar con ese tipo de sujetos, más pena siento por él, hihi.

-*sigh*.- Shikamaru suspiró, sabía que Naruto estaba en lo correcto, pero aún así no le gustaba que tipos como él osaran a acercarse a su dama. Más encima el condenado se parecía a él y eso lo fastidiaba bastante.

-Orale, de verdad es como verte a ti junto a ella.- Naruto se encargó de ponerle más sal a la herida.

Shikamaru hurgó en sus bolsillos y le pasó 10 ryos a Naruto sin despegar la vista de Temari.

-Gracias!- Naruto prefirió alejarse ya que la molestia de Shikamaru se sentía a leguas.

"_Va uno, faltan dos…"_ Shikamaru se concentró de inmediato, no permitiría que sus celos nublasen su juicio, esto era por un bien mayor, para que su amada tuviese una fiesta de graduación como se merecía.

000

A los 10 minutos de haberse sentado, Temari ya llevaba una excelente racha ganadora, en su mesa ahora habían 5 personas, incluida ella, y la muchacha llevaba el control del juego por completo, no así decir que ya llevaba mil ryos ganados. La rubia notó como una de las cámaras que estaba cerca de la posición de Shikamaru hacia un enorme zoom hacia ella. Sonrió para sí.

"_Comienza el juego…"_ expresó la rubia mentalmente.

Mientras Temari apaleaba a sus oponentes, en una lujosa oficina llena de cámaras ya habían notado a la sensual rubia.

-Ya lleva mil ryos, creo que se está poniendo peligrosa.- dijo un hombre de estatura baja mientras miraba la cámara que apuntaba hacia Temari.- Hizo añicos a dos de nuestros hombres. Les dije que no apostaran tanto que primero analizaran a la joven!

-Tranquilízate Masahiro.- expresó con tono de fastidio otro hombre, pero éste era de estatura alta y en ese momento fumaba un cigarro.- No le veo el problema, solemos soltar incluso hasta un millón de ryos por noche.

-No lo sé, Yasahiro, no me da buena espina, de hecho… me recuerda a ella.- dijo Masahiro preocupado.

-¿A quién?- preguntó Yasahiro.

-A Tsunade.- respondió el hombre de estatura baja con tono sombrío.

-*sigh* bueno… si te mosquea tanto mándale a Naoki, de seguro te dirá que sí encantado.- Yasahiro apretó un botón para hacer zoom hacia Temari, tenía que admitir que la joven era endemoniadamente atractiva.- Sip, definitivamente lo hará.

-Bien le diré que…- pero al ver que el joven no estaba en su posición Masahiro se molestó bastante.- ¿Dónde mierda se metió este mocoso?! No está en su posición!

Comenzó a buscarlo por las cámaras, pero no lo encontraba en ninguna parte.

-Hmm, creo que se fue con una pelirroja al quinto piso, en la parte del hotel.- dijo Yasahiro mientras colocaba las cenizas de su cigarro en el cigarrero.

-Pff, mocoso del demonio.- el hombre bajo sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar un número.

Mientras tanto, en una habitación de hotel los gemidos y suspiros femeninos inundaban la oscura habitación.

-Ahh… Naoki-kun… ya… ya…- la joven pelirroja estaba a punto de llegar a su climax y al joven solo le bastó darle un par de estocadas más para hacerla llegar al cielo.- Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

El muchacho se apartó de ella para apoyarse en el respaldo de la cama mientras la joven se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-Eso fue intenso.- la joven estaba más que extasiada, de hecho, había quedado con ganas de más. Alzó un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada.- ¿Te gustó?

Él la miró y le sonrió de forma dulce.

-Sí, linda.- respondió el muchacho.- me gustó bastante.

La chica hizo un puchero no conforme con su respuesta.

-Pues…- le dijo sensualmente la muchacha.- Si quieres, te puedo mostrar "otra" habilidad que tengo.

Lo miró de forma lujuriosa contagiandolo.

-Ok… me diste curiosidad.- expresó el joven tranquilo, pero curioso.

Cuando la muchacha iba a dirigirse hacia cierta zona el celular de Naoki comenzó a sonar. El joven soltó un suspiro y alcanzó el aparato para notar que era uno de sus jefes.

-Permiso linda, es el jefe.- el joven se reincorporó un poco para sentarse en la cama apoyado en el respaldo de ésta.- Masi, ¿qué onda?

-¿Dónde mierda te metiste, mocoso del demonio?! Deberías estar en tu posición!- lo regañó su jefecito.

-Surgieron unos asuntos de los cuales me tuve que encargar personalmente.- dijo el chico mientras miraba a su acompañante, quién tuvo que taparse la boca para ahogar una risita.

-Mira me importa una mierda con quien estés encamado ahora, pero te necesito abajo ahora! Tenemos un potencial peligro.

-Jefecito, lo haría encantado, pero estoy ocupado. Manda a Osamu!- expresó con fastidio Naoki, mientras la pelirroja, ya ansiosa, comenzaba a besar su cuello.

-¿Nani?! Te estoy dando una orden- comenzó a retarlo Masahiro, pero su hermano lo interrumpió.

-Dile que mire la foto que le mandé.- decía el hombre alto mientras enviaba un mensaje.

-Yasahiro dice que veas la foto que te mandó.- repitió el hombre bajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso que tiene- Naoki comenzó a quejarse, pero su jefe le ordenó que lo hiciese.- *sigh*, pero qué fastidio…

El joven abrió el mensaje de Yasahiro mientras la pelirroja ya iba por su abdomen con sus húmedos besos, y cuando vió la foto de Temari, no pudo rechazar la oferta.

-Ok… voy para allá.- dijo tranquilo el muchacho mientras colgaba la comunicación y se levantaba de la cama, dejando a su acompañante anonadada.

-Pero… Naoki-kun…- se quejó la muchacha.

-Lo siento linda, pero el deber llama.- dijo el joven mientras se vestía a la velocidad de la luz.

-Pero volverás, cierto?

-Hmm… no creo.- expresó sin interés el muchacho mientras se arreglaba la camisa.- pero no te preocupes, sírvete cualquier cosita, la casa paga, y… cuando te vayas deja bien ordenadito, fue un placer, hasta nunca, adios!

Naoki atravesó la puerta dejando en shock a la dama. Ya en el pasillo, el joven se dirigía hacia el ascensor mirando aquella foto en su celular.

-Ay Bomboncito, ¿de qué fantasía me saliste?- decía el joven en voz alta sin apartar la vista de la foto de la rubia.- Vamos a conocerte…

000

Si en una foto toda pixeleada se veía atractiva, en vivo y en directo era definitivamente otra cosa. Naoki la observó detenidamente, fascinado por completo, si bien había estado en su vida con millones de mujeres, esa hermosa rubia que tenía enfrente expelía una sensualidad atrayente que era imposible resistirse, y no quería hacerlo tampoco. Así que se acercó a la mesa y saludó con cortesía.

-Buenas noches.- saludó a la mesa. Temari lo miró de reojo sin mucho interés. Ver que más encima la adictiva muchacha tenía actitud entusiasmó más al pelinegro.- ¿Puedo unirme al juego?

-Si gustas.- dijo la rubia volviendo a mirar su juego. Naoki se sentó frente a ella sin apartarle la mirada.- ¿Tengo algo en la cara que me miras tanto?

-Bueno, es un poco imposible no mirarte con lo bella que eres.- dijo sin pelos en la lengua el joven.

-Créeme que no eres el primero que me lo dice.- dijo cortante la rubia mientras se reiniciaba el juego y comenzaban a repartir las cartas.

-De seguro.- expresó el joven encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Primera vez que vienes? Nunca te había visto.

-Sip, y cuando juego me gusta concentrarme.

-Claro, no hay drama. ¿Te invito un trago cuando terminemos la partida?

-No, gracias.- rechazó la oferta la rubia.- Estoy bien así.

-Ya sé, ¿qué te parece si apostamos?.- dijo Naoki entusiasmado provocando que Temari lo mirase.- Si gano, vamos a cenar y a conocernos mejor, y si tú ganas me viro y no vuelves a saber de mí. ¿Te parece?

-Hmp, como que no gano mucho ¿sabes?- dijo jocosa la rubia.

-A bueno y faltó esto.- Naoki puso en la mesa un maletín con mínimo un millón de Ryos.- Si me ganas, te lo llevas todito.

Temari abrió los ojos de par en par al ver tanto dinero. Mientras que tanto Shikamaru como Tsunade y Masahiro que veían todo desde las cámaras, casi que se les caía la mandíbula.

-¿Qué mierda está haciendo ese mocoso?! ¿Se volvió orate o qué?!- chilló furioso Masahiro viendo como el joven apostaba esa enorme cantidad de dinero.

-Sólo quiere hacer el juego más interesante.- dijo Yasahiro encendiendo su segundo cigarro.

-Aish! Si pierde ese millón se lo descontaré de su sueldo, he dicho!

-Temari!- Tsunade por su lado se entusiasmó.- Bien hecho! Hiciste que soltara un palo! Bien hecho!

Los ojitos de Tsunade se transformaron en ryos y estaba con la babita colgando al ver tanto dinero. Naoki era el menos peligroso y si Temari lograba darle una paliza el dinero sería de ellos.

"_Debí traer a Temari desde el inicio…"_ se pavoneó la mujer por su decisión de traer a la rubia de Suna. Shikamaru por su parte no estaba muy contento con aquella propuesta, pero sabía que Temari no iba a…

-Hecho.- dijo segura la chica con mirada desafiante. Tsunade casi que se regocijó de la felicidad mientras que a Shikamaru casi se le sube la sangre a la cabeza.

"_Tranquilízate hombre! Temari sabe lo que hace."_ Se mentalizó el Nara poniendo la cabeza lo más fría que podía además, si en algún minuto Temari tuviese problemas, él entraría de inmediato, a menos que… todo se fue a la mierda cuando el desgraciado de Naoki hizo como que botaba una carta y se agachaba para mirarle las piernas a Temari, ella puso los ojos en blanco, la aburrían los trucos baratos, pero le daba igual, estaba más que acostumbrada, pero Shikamaru era un cuento totalmente diferente. Tsunade vió clarito por su cámara como el Nara se movía hacia la posición de Temari.

-Shikamaru, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Temari estará bien, no seas infantil!- chilló la rubia, pero Shikamaru le hizo caso omiso.

-Buenas noches.- saludó el Nara al grupo.- ¿Hay lugar para uno más?

Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Temari, quién lo miró sorprendida.

-Ya comenzamos.- expresó Naoki sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Pues yo veo que estás recién repartiendo.- le dijo el Nara con tono aburrido.- Hasta se te llegó a caer una carta.

Esto hizo que Naoki lo mirase y al cruzar miradas casi que querían matarse.

-Tomaré tu silencio como un sí.- Shikamaru ni siquiera lo dejó decirle nada, solo se sentó entre otros dos sujetos por lo que Naoki, casi que le tiró sus cartas.- Gracias.

-_Shikamaru Nara, ¿qué mierda estas haciendo?! Si vas a poner a hacerte una escenita de celos te juro que-_ Tsunade sintió como la señal del intercomunicador de Shikamaru se apagaba, le había cortado la comunicación.- Mocoso del demonio! Más le vale que no joda el plan o lo mato!- en ese momento abrió el intercomunicador de Temari.- Temari! Por favor que no haga algo estúpido, te lo pido!

Pudo ver como la rubia miraba con disimulo a la cámara dándole a entender que la había escuchado fuerte y claro.

Por otro lado Naruto buscaba otra máquina a la cual echarle ya que solo le quedaba la mitad de lo que le había dado Shikamaru, era obvio que su suerte en la máquina traga monedas que le dio mil ryos ya se había acabado.

-A ver…- dijo en voz alta.- ¿Dónde puedo ju-

En ese momento la vio… Una jugosa maquinita donde decía el monto encima de ésta.

"_Mil millones de ryos?!"_ casi se fue de espaldas, eso si que era una cantidad enorme de dinero, _"Si me gano el gran botín no solo la vieja Tsunade quedará libre de deudas sino que podría darme un tantito, hihi"_. En la mente de Naruto lo primero que cruzó fue darse su viajecito al País del Mar junto a Hinata y comprarse un descapotable, eso ya fue suficiente para plantarse en la maquinita, "_Muy bien, manos a la obra Uzumaki!"._

000

Ya en la mesa de Temari, solo quedaban ella, Shikamaru y Naoki, la demás gente se había retirado, porque era literalmente una guerra entre los pelinegros, por lo menos Temari ya llevaba 800 mil ryos, le daba igual si se mataban entre ellos dos mientras ella se ganara el botín, y por supuesto que se salvó de la famosa apuesta, ya que, con ayuda de Shikamaru, logró ganar la primera partida. Un millón de ryos, por ella se hubiese retirado con esa cantidad, pero Tsunade le dijo que continuara, ya que no era suficiente, logró ganar 200 mil más, pero hubo un minuto en que Naoki comenzó a tener una racha ganadora, y logró dejarla con 800 mil, al menos Shikamaru logró recuperar los otros 200, por lo que entre los dos tenían el millón.

-¿Qué opinas?- dijo Yasahiro mirando muy atento la mesa de Naoki.

-Que es un imbécil, se deja provocar por ese mocoso y mira todo lo que ha perdido, voy a mandar a Osamu y-

-No es eso a lo que me refería.- dijo su hermano.- Me refiero a esos dos.

Masahiro lo miró sin comprender.

-Ella ya lleva una cantidad bastante alta, yo en su lugar me retiraría… ¿por qué no lo hará?- analizaba Yasahiro.

-Talvez es una ludópata igual que Tsunade.- Masahiro le daba igual aquella muchacha solo estaba nervioso que Naoki estaba derrochando el dinero como si nada.- Llamaré a Osamu.

Mientras Masahiro llamaba a su segundo secuaz, Yasahiro miraba con detención la partida. _"Es como si el mocoso adrede volteara el juego a favor de ella… ¿estarán confabulados?"_ al hombre no le agradaba aquel parcito porque literalmente hacían una excelente dupla y si estaban confabulados esto se transformaría en algo peligroso.

Después de unos minutos de que Osamu se había unido al juego, ya estaba sudandola fría debido a que su tanteo de terreno no dio resultado, solo logró perder otros 200 mil más. No fue hasta que llegó Eiji que la cosa se puso seria.

-Bien Temari, comienza el juego.- Tsunade acercó la cámara hacia la posición de Eiji para tener una excelente vista de sus cartas. Luego encendió el intercomunicador del Nara.- Y tú Shikamaru más te vale que no me vuelvas a apagar el comunicador sino apenas te vea te lincho!

Shikamaru miró de reojo a la cámara con su mejor cara de poker, Tsunade tomó eso como un sí. Tanto Shikamaru como Temari fueron cautos al apostar, pues Eiji no era un juego, era demasiado hábil, recuperó los 200 mil que había perdido Osamu en una sola partida. Ya iban en la segunda y Tsunade les soplaba las cartas de sus contrincantes tanto a Shikamaru como a Temari y les advertía todas las veces que Osamu hacía trampas y sacaba cartas de sus mangas.

Yasahiro y Masahiro miraban atentos cada movimiento en el juego, era como si aquellos muchachos supieran lo que tenían sus contrincantes, ni siquiera con las trampas de Osamu perdían.

-Esto es terrible, los están haciendo literalmente mierda, no puedo entenderlo!- Masahiro estaba histerico.

-Yo tampoco… algo pasa aquí.- Yasahiro expulsó el humo de su cigarro y cuando puso éste en el cenicero notó algo extraño en un monitor cuya imagen se movía sola hacia sus tres subordinados. El hombre se acercó a aquel monitor para examinarlo bien, decía "Cámara 16, Hall" estaba perfectamente alineada hacia la mesa, por detrás de Naoki, Eiji y Osamu y al ver que por su cuenta hizo un acercamiento hacia ellos para ver específicamente sus cartas logró atar cabos.

-Es Tsunade…- dijo el hombre sorprendiendo a su hermano.

-¿Qué?!- Masahiro miró aquel monitor como buscando a la rubia.- ¿Dónde?!

Yasahiro pescó su celular y marcó un número.

-Hola, sí soy yo, necesito que rastrees una señal, creo que alguien interceptó una de nuestras cámaras… sí, es la cámara 16 del Hall… ajá… esperaré tu llamado de vuelta.- en ese momento el hombre apagó la comunicación.

-¿De verdad crees que sea ella?- preguntó curioso su hermano.

-No lo creo, estoy seguro que es ella.- ahora comenzó a mandar un mensaje.

\- ¿A quién le mandas mensaje?

-Al único que le puede hacer frente…

000

El juego iba bastante parejo, pero por lo menos el millón entre Shikamaru y Temari estaba intacto, aunque ya llevaban más de una hora jugando desde que Temari se sentó a la mesa, no estaban para nada cansados, de hecho Temari estaba más que ansiosa.

"_Bien… tengo una escalera de color, pero debo tener cuidado, si tienen color y de mayor valor me tendré que retirar mejor…"_ pensaba Temari su estrategia, tenía una escalera de corazones de 9,10,J,Q, era bastante alta, pero si alguno de ellos tenía más alta estaba frita.

"_Temari tiene escalera… yo tengo un inútil trío, Eiji tiene dos pares y Osamu no tiene nada… por otro lado…"_ Shikamaru miró de reojo a Naoki, _"Este imbécil también tiene escalera, solo le falta una carta para completar color… *sigh* lo malo es que Eiji tiene el 8 y la K de corazones que le sirven a Naoki, como es posible que este infeliz tenga exactamente la misma escalera de Temari… me pregunto si ya se habrán dado cuenta de ello…"_ Analizaba el Nara la situación, esta partida se veía dificil y habían apostado bastante, 500 mil ryos perderían si el juego no se daba vuelta a su favor. Todo dependía de la carta que le pasara Eiji a Naoki, que obviamente lo haría haciendo trampa, ahora la cosa era cual le pasaría, y eso solo se los podría decir Tsunade una vez que Eiji lograse pasarle la carta a Naoki.

"_Con dos pares no llegaré a nada, si mis cálculos no me fallan, Naoki debería tener escalera, bien haré que Osamu le pase la carta que le falta para ganar el juego"_ Eiji miró sus cartas, si le pasaba la K de corazones perdería su par, pero era eso o perder. Miró de reojo a Osamu, quien disimuladamente sacó una carta de su manga e hizo el cambio por debajo de la mesa con Eiji. Ahora Osamu con la carta de triunfo en mano miró a Naoki.

"_Vamos, mocoso, mírame en que estás pensando?!"_ Osamu trataba de hacer contacto visual con el pelinegro, pero su vista estaba enfocada en algo mejor.

"_Hmm, copa B o copa C… nop, definitivamente es C…tal y como me gustan, aunque me pregunto si tendrá algo con el niñito este…"_ Naoki miró de reojo a Shikamaru quien se veía bastante pensativo y por supuesto también notó que no paraba de mirar cada vez que podía a Temari. _"*bostezo* esto ya se está poniendo aburrido…"_, en ese minuto su celular vibró, iba a ignorarlo, pero estaba tan aburrido que cualquier excusa para largarse sería buena. Miró el mensaje que era de Yasahiro.

_Y: Retírate del juego, te necesito en la oficina, Tsunade está viendo todo desde la cámara 16. _

Naoki no tuvo ni siquiera que girar la cabeza para saber qué cámara era, pues sabía que era justo la que estaba atrás de ellos.

"_Vaya… ahora todo tiene sentido…_" Naoki miró de reojo a Temari, _"Aunque no pareces el tipo de chica que trabajaría para una vieja como Tsunade, por otro lado…"_ el pelinegro miró a Shikamaru, _"El interés enfermizo que tiene él por ti para que ganes me hace pensar… meh, pero bueno, ya tengo mi excusa para largarme, les dejaré la parejita a los muchachos, tengo una cita con un pez mucho más suculento"_ mientras sonreía para sí, Naoki notó como Osamu casi que le tiraba una carta a su regazo por debajo de la mesa y el joven con cara de aburrido solo la tomó y completó la escalera de color, "_Como dije, este juego ya se acabó…"_.

-Mierda, no puedo ver la escalera de Naoki.- Tsunade intentaba enfocar la cámara, pero era inútil, Naoki no le permitía ver.- Muchachos tengan cuidado, tiene escalera, pero no se si es mayor o menor que la tuya Temari.

"_Lo más probable es que sea mayor, rayos, perdimos 500 mil que fastidio…"_ pensó Shikamaru malhumorado, ahora el juego se haría más largo.

-Me retiro no tengo nada…- dijo Osamu con tono aburrido.

-Igual, me retiro…- dijo Eiji cruzándose de brazos.

-También…- Shikamaru decidió ser prudente. En ese momento miró a Temari quien estaba pensativa, esto no le gustó para nada a Shikamaru. _"¿Qué está haciendo? No me digas que…?"_

_-Temari no lo hagas, es peligroso lo más probable es que tenga una escalera mayor, no pierdas más dinero_\- decía Tsunade nerviosa.

Temari estaba pensando su estrategia, sabía muy bien que la escalera de Naoki era mayor que la de ella, rayos, se sentía mal por haber perdido tanta cantidad de dinero, se confió por un instante, creyó que la escalera alta que estaba formando les daría la victoria, pero no fue suficiente. Era el turno de la rubia, la muchacha solo suspiró y cuando iba a abrir la boca…

-Me retiro.- dijo Naoki de repente provocando que tanto Osamu como Eiji y el mismísimo Shikamaru quedaran en shock.

-¿NANI?! ¿Qué MIERDA DIJISTE MOCOSO?!- Osamu lo encaró furioso, pero Naoki ya se estaba poniendo de pie.

-Eso, me retiro, fue un placer jugar con ustedes caballeros.- en ese momento Naoki miró a Temari.- Dama, éxito aplastándolos.

Naoki le guiñó el ojo mientras tomaba su saco y se retiraba del lugar. Temari no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, pero decidió hacerse la desentendida mientras tomaba el dinero. Por otro lado, Osamu quería asesinar a Naoki por hacerles perder tremenda cantidad de dinero, Eiji solo negaba con la cabeza fastidiado y Shikamaru ya pensaba en mil y una formas de estrangular al desgraciado con su sombra.

Otro que quería asesinarlo era Masahiro por regalarle a Temari medio millón más. En ese momento sonó el celular de Yasahiro.

-¿Sí?- respondió el hombre con tono ansioso.- Muy bien, mándale la ubicación a Naoki, él sabrá que hacer. Oh sí, y córtale la señal apenas lo hagas.

En ese momento colgó y su hermano lo miró atento.

-¿De verdad crees que Naoki pueda con ella?- preguntó algo preocupado por la seguridad del pelinegro.

-Ya te lo dije, él es el único que le puede hacer frente.

000

Tsunade estaba bastante perpleja por la retirada de Naoki, pero lo más probable es que se hubiese aburrido, ya lo conocía bastante. Ahora habían comenzado un nuevo juego y Tsunade miraba atentamente las cartas de Osamu y Eiji, apenas comenzó a acercar la imagen, el monitor perdió la señal.

-Mierda!- dijo en voz alta.- Disculpen chicos, tengo dificultades técnicas, perdí la maldita señal de la cámara.

Comenzó a apretar todos los botones que pudo para hacerla volver, pero nada, por lo que decidió ir a ver la antena que tenía en el techo de la Van. Cuando salió de ésta se encontró con una esbelta silueta escondida entre las sombras. Tsunade de inmediato se puso alerta y se sorprendió bastante cuando la silueta avanzó hacia ella para que la tenue luz de un pequeño poste de luz que iluminaba el callejón revelara la identidad de la persona, que la miraba atentamente.

-Chicos, sigan jugando hasta que ganen, tengo un pequeño asunto que resolver.- Tsunade de inmediato apagó el comunicador y se sacó los auriculares para tirarlos en la Van.

-Hola Reina, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.- dijo el joven que tenía enfrente.

-Cinco años para ser exactos.- expresó la mujer cruzándose de brazos.- y tengo que admitir que te sentaron bien, ya pareces un hombre y no un mocoso.

-Gracias por el cumplido, y lo mismo digo preciosa, estás como el vino.

-¿Qué quieres Naoki? Sabes perfectamente que no me gustan los rodeos.- expresó Tsunade con fastidio, pero cauta.

-Debería preguntar yo eso, ¿no crees? A qué debo tu visita a nuestro casino? Creí que ya nos habías hecho la cruz.- preguntó Naoki con curiosidad.

-Que puedo decir, me dieron ganas de recordar viejos tiempos.

-Ajá, interceptando una de nuestras cámaras y mandando a ese parcito, ¿qué ocurre Tsunade? ¿Andamos mal económicamente?- el joven le sonrió con sorna.

-No sé de qué me hablas, pero te rogaría que te marchases, mi tiempo es muy preciado para malgastarlo contigo.- Tsunade hizo tronar sus dedos.- Además, no eres rival para mí y lo sabes. Así que diles a tus jefecitos que hoy no me verán la cara.

-Lo siento linda, órdenes son órdenes y sabes que soy muy obediente.- dijo Naoki de forma despreocupada con las manos en los bolsillos.- Además, aunque no lo creas, me gustan los desafíos.

Tsunade lo primero que hizo fue golpear el suelo para mandar una onda de chakra hacia Naoki, quien no se inmutó para nada, solo esquivó uno que otro peñasco sin mayor esfuerzo. Aunque el poste de luz no pudo opinar lo mismo ya que quedó destrozado.

-Hmm andamos astuta, ¿eh?- opinó el joven con sorna.- Bien, juguemos entonces reina.

Naoki le lanzó una bomba de humo, a lo que Tsunade de inmediato se hizo hacia atrás para que no la alcanzase. No podía ver muy bien, así que solo se guiaba por el chakra del muchacho, pues estaba oscurísimo. En ese momento notó una tenue luz que provenía de su lateral derecho, otro poste de luz. Tsunade lanzó un kunai hacia el foco para destrozarlo.

-Hmm, veo que te gusta pelear en lo oscurito, ¿no Tsunade?- se burló Naoki mientras salía de la nube de humo.

-Hmp, no necesito verte, puedo sentirte, así que por qué no vienes por mí, mocoso?- en ese momento vió como el lugar comenzó a aclararse. Tsunade miró hacia el cielo, para ver como la luna llena emergía desde una nube.- Rayos…

-Luna llena…- dijo Naoki mirando el cielo también.- Qué romántico, ¿no?

Tsunade se puso en alerta sin decir nada. Naoki miró hacia un costado de ella viendo la perfecta silueta que proyectaba su sombra en el pavimento.

-Bueno, acabemos con esto hermosa.- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Naoki hizo una posición de manos bastante conocida por Tsunade y su sombra se estiró hacia ella en menos de un microsegundo. Tsunade tuvo que reaccionar al instante para saltar hacia atrás y alejarse de aquella sombra para no ser atrapada.

-Tu técnica me la sé al derecho y al revés, deberías aprender nuevos trucos.- se burló Tsunade a bastante distancia de él.

-Creeme que si lo hago.- dijo el joven mientras que del lateral de Tsunade una sombra se estiró hacia ella y logró atraparla.

-Mierda!- Tsunade no podía moverse y vió como de las sombras emergía el verdadero Naoki quien había permanecido oculto todo el tiempo.

-Ay reina, de verdad creíste que te iba a atacar directo con cero posibilidad de atraparte?- dijo Naoki algo incrédulo por el descuido de la experimentada mujer. En ese minuto el clon de Naoki que estaba frente a ella sacó un kunai apuntando a la mujer.

-No querido.- Tsunade apareció por su lateral derecho y lo golpeó en la frente solo con su dedo, pero eso no evitó que lo mandase a volar varios metros chocando con su clon en el intertanto y haciéndolo desaparecer,- noté cuando te escondiste e invocaste a tu clon en el minuto en que lanzaste tu inútil bomba, ¿por quien me tomas? Aún te falta mucho niñito.

En ese minuto el cuerpo de Naoki se convirtió en un tronco y Tsunade con fastidio vio como una sombra se dirigía nuevamente hacia ella.

-¿Vas a seguir con lo mismo?- Tsunade se hizo hacia atrás, pero se sorprendió un poco al ver como la sombra se dividía en dos y comenzaba a rodearla.- Mierda!

La rubia saltó hacia el aire para aterrizar lejos de la sombra, pero Naoki salió de su escondite para lanzarle un kunai directo a sus pies.

-Pero que…- Tsunade no se podía mover, había atrapado su sombra.

"_Esta es… la técnica que usó Karito con Tsubasa!"_ Pensó Tsunade algo frustrada por su descuido.

-¿Qué ocurre Tsunade? ¿No te esperabas eso?- Naoki aterrizó a unos metros de ella e hizo su posición de manos.- Kagemane no jutsu.

Su sombra comenzó a avanzar hacia Tsunade, pero la rubia acumuló todo su chakra para poder moverse y lograr golpear el suelo para levantar un peñasco de roca que sirvió como pared entre ella y Naoki.

El pelinegro bufó mientras volvía a retraer su sombra. Tsunade logró sacar con todas sus fuerzas el kunai de su sombra y logró liberarse. Naoki lanzó un kunai explosivo hacia la pared de roca para poder tener nuevamente una vista limpia de la posición de Tsunade. Pudo notar como la mujer ya estaba algo agitada.

-Podemos seguir así toda la noche cariño.- dijo Naoki con tono tranquilo.- Sé muy bien que eres mil veces más fuerte que yo, pero si te quedas sin chakra al final eso no valdrá nada.

"_No puedo dejar que me atrape, puedo liberarme de la posesión de sombras al ser más fuerte que él, pero eso amerita tener que usar bastante chakra para hacerlo, mocoso del demonio, ya me hizo gastar una buena cantidad con eso"_ pensaba Tsunade algo molesta por la osadía de aquel mocoso.

-¿Y bien?- Naoki nuevamente hizo su posición de manos.- ¿Seguimos bailando?

Naoki nuevamente estiró su sombra, pero Tsunade golpeó el piso con su puño emanando chakra para desestabilizar al joven. Tsunade le apareció por detrás para golpearlo, pero el muchacho audazmente esquivó el ataque y le lanzó un kunai explosivo a lo cual Tsunade esquivó de inmediato. Desde el suelo Naoki estiró su sombra hacia ella, por lo que Tsunade tuvo que reaccionar al instante haciéndose hacia atrás para que no la alcanzase. Nuevamente quedaron a una distancia prudente.

-Insisto linda, por qué mejor no- pero Naoki no pudo seguir hablando ya que Tsunade dio un salto casi olímpico hacia él con la pierna levantada. Naoki lanzó una bomba de humo a sus pies y lo único que se pudo ver en aquel callejón fue un gran ruido y un montón de escombros. Naoki salió de la nube de humo y se posicionó a una distancia prudente de la rubia. Miró a sus laterales, por si quería hacerle algún ataque sorpresa en el caso de que la silueta que se veía en medio de la nube de humo fuese algún señuelo. Aunque el joven se quedó de piedra al ver a Tsunade una vez que el humo se disipó. Su rostro estaba cubierto con unas líneas negras y pudo notar como una gran cantidad de chakra emanaba de ella.

-¿El Byakugo no in? ¿Es en serio?- Naoki se la sudó toda, ahora con mayor razón tendría que pelear a distancia, si lo llegaba a tocar con aquella técnica activada, era un pase gratis al hospital.- ¿No es un poco precipitado de tu parte usar tu carta final tan pronto Tsunade?

-Hmp que puedo decir niñito, tu baile es aburrido y tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder tiempo contigo.- Tsunade tronó sus dedos dispuesta a todo.- Además, no creas que soy tan ingenua. ¿Sabes lo mejor de la naturaleza, Naoki?

El muchacho no comprendió la pregunta, pero se respondió solo cuando el callejón comenzó a quedar en penumbras. Una traviesa nube había tapado por completo la luna.

-…que es impredecible.- Tsunade se abalanzó hacia el joven quién de inmediato comenzó a esquivar todos sus ataques. Tsunade alzó el puño dispuesta a darle en plena cara, pero Naoki logró esquivarlo rodando por el suelo mientras que la pared donde descansaba el puño de Tsunade quedaba toda destrozada. Naoki se posicionó en un pequeño balcón lejitos de ella.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Soy demasiado para ti?

-*sigh* Sabía que era un tontería enfrentarte.- suspiró el joven.- pero bueno, órdenes son órdenes. De todas formas, mi objetivo nunca fuiste tú.

Tsunade miró a Naoki sin comprender, pero casi se fue de espaldas cuando el chico sacó un kunai explosivo y lo lanzó hacia dentro de su Van.

-Pero qué…?!- hubo una pequeña explosión y su Van quedó hecha añicos.- Mocoso del demonio! Me debes una Van!

-Te espero en el casino, linda. No estarás dispuesta a abandonar a tus pollitos ¿Verdad?- Naoki la miró con mirada maliciosa.

-Si les pones un solo dedo encima te juro que- pero Tsunade no pudo seguir hablando ya que el pelinegro le lanzó otra bomba de humo que inundó el lugar. Tsunade logró esquivarla, pero al alzar la vista hacia la posición del muchacho ya no estaba, se había escapado.- Cobarde…

Miró los restos de su Van, ya no quedaba nada, y lo peor de todo era que su celular también estaba dentro por lo que ahora solo era escombros. Ya no tenía ninguna forma de comunicarse con los muchachos, la única forma era ir hacia ellos, pues estaban en peligro. No siguió debatiéndose y de inmediato partió hacia el casino en busca de Naruto, Shikamaru y Temari.

-Aguanten chicos, voy por ustedes.

000

-Nghhh…- Naruto batallaba contra la maldita máquina.- Vamos vamos! Dónde quedó mi racha de buena suerte, dattebayo!

Su bolsa que había estado llena de monedas yacía completamente desinflada en sus manos, solo le quedaba una moneda, había sucumbido ante la tentación.

-Ayy… la vieja Tsunade me va a matar!- se quejaba el muchacho, lamentándose por haber caído en la codicia.- Aunque creo que ahora la entiendo, estas maquinitas son un vicio…

-Pst…- oyó un ruido detrás de él. Naruto se volteó para ver a un tipo, que parecía agente secreto, bastante sospechoso, por lo que decidió ignorarlo.- Pst.. Naruto!

Al oír su nombre lo miró de nuevo para ver como le hacía señas de que se acercara. El rubio con cautela se acercó al hombre, pero no sin antes palpar el kunai que llevaba en el bolsillo por si las moscas.

-¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó el rubio una vez que llegó a la posición del hombre.

-Soy yo… Tsunade.- le susurró de forma disimulada mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

-Ajá y yo soy Jiraiya.- dijo Naruto aburrido, luego le cayó la teja.- Espera! Debes ser de los malos! No te daré mi…

Pero Naruto le cayó la teja de que estaban de incognitos, supuestamente no debía soltar la información así de fácil.

-Umm no sé de qué me habla.- se hizo el desentendido.

-Ya basta! Deja de hacerte el payaso, soy yo, me disfracé para que no me reconocieran por las cámaras.

-Ajá y cómo sé que realmente eres la vieja Tsunade?- preguntó suspicaz.

-Naruto, no tenemos tiempo que perder, sígueme y vamos por Shikamaru y Temari.

-Dime la edad exacta de la vieja Tsunade! No hay manera de que los malos lo sepan!

-¿Qué?!- Tsunade lo miró con toda la cara crispada.- Mocoso de mierda, te voy a-

-No iré a ninguna parte contigo a menos que me demuestres que eres Tsunade.

-_Me llamo Tsunade Senju, tú te llamas Naruto Uzumaki y eres el mocoso más tarado, despistado, desconsiderado, infantil, desesperante, y arghh!- _La venita de Tsunade ya quería explotarle. Naruto la miraba con cara zorruna, totalmente desconfiado.- *Sigh* pero con un excelente corazón, siempre dispuesto a proteger a tus seres queridos y aunque ya no estés en Senju te tengo que confesar que… sinceramente te extraño, el Instituto no ha vuelto a ser el mismo sin ti.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par.

-…Si te soy sincera me arrepentí de haberte expulsado, ya que aunque nunca has sido un alumno modelo digno de presumir, siempre fuiste especial para mí con tus travesuras y estupideces. Puede que siempre te esté diciendo que eres estúpido, tarado, etc…, pero sabes que en el fondo te quiero mocoso.- Tsunade le sonrió cálidamente a través de su disfraz a su exalumno.- y tengo 56 años.

Naruto quedó en shock con aquella última información, pero reaccionó al instante.

-Ha! Lo sabía! Hihihi.- Naruto le sonrió de la misma forma, luego le susurró.- _¿Pero, por qué te disfrazaste de "sujeto misceláneo"?_

_ -Sólo agarré un tipo, lo knockee y adopté su apariencia, nunca he sido muy buena en disfrazarme de gente que no conozco._\- Tsunade solo se encogió de hombros. Naruto no quiso ni saber qué le había hecho al tipo y dónde lo había dejado.

-Ok… pero antes de eso dame una monedita más!- Naruto le hizo un puchero.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije?! No tenemos tiempo!- Tsunade volvió a enfurecerse, lo malo es que estaba llamando la atención.- *Sigh* toma, gastala rápido y esperame aquí iré por Shikamaru y Temari, no te muevas de aquí!

-Hai hai.- Naruto obediente recibió la moneda y la puso en la máquina tragamonedas. Deslizó la palanca y la maquinita hizo el resto. Se paró en un siete, luego le siguió otro siete y luego… otro siete… Naruto quedó en shock cuando la máquina hizo un estruendoso ruido de victoria y casi se hizo cuando de la máquina salieron miles y miles de monedas. Tsunade no había alcanzado a dar ni cinco pasos cuando escuchó el escándalo y al girar la cabeza casi se desmaya ella también al ver cómo Naruto estaba siendo inundado por miles de monedas.

-Que me parta un…- Tsunade vio como un montón de gente se aglomeraba cerca de Naruto, por lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, se olvidó por completo de ir a buscar al Nara y a la Sabaku no, solo tenía una cosa en mente, reclamar aquel botín y hacerle un altar a Naruto por su suerte!

-No puede ser cierto…- Masahiro miraba por una de las cámaras y lo único que quería era tirarse por la ventana.

Yasahiro por su parte observaba la escena, ya le había parecido extraño el comportamiento de aquel hombre de traje con aquel muchacho y el ver como prácticamente arrasaba con las monedas ganadas por aquel niño, le hizo recordar a cierta persona.

-Es ella.- dijo el hombre de repente.

-¿Qué?!- su hermano no entendía nada.

-Es Tsunade, está disfrazada.- Yasahiro alzó su celular y marcó un número.

-Pero… no que habías mandado a Naoki tras ella?! No me digas que lo venció!

-¿Te parece que lo venció?- Yasahiro apuntó a una de las cámaras. Su hermano miró hacia allí para ver como el pelinegro coqueteaba con una muchacha. En ese minuto el joven palpó sus bolsillos y de forma galante se despidió de la joven, no sin antes robarle un beso.

-¿Qué hay jefecito?- respondió Naoki de forma despreocupada.

-¿Cómo que "qué hay?"?! Te ordené explícitamente que te encargaras de Tsunade!- lo regañó el hombre.

-Y lo hice…destrocé sus juguetitos y la atraje hasta aquí, ¿qué más quieres?

-Traela a mí, es una orden, no te pases de listo, la quiero en el -1, ¿me oíste?! Si no te la puedes solo manda a Kenta! Pero la quiero ya!- el hombre cortó la comunicación y miró a su hermano.- Avisales a Osamu y Eiji, esta noche va a estar movida.

Masahiro asintió mientras su hermano cruzaba la puerta furioso. El hombre intentó llamar a sus secuaces, pero ambos tenían el celular en silencio, aún estaban en medio de la partida de póker con Shikamaru y Temari.

-Rayos! Tendré que ir donde las papas queman.- suspiró el hombre mientras agarraba su saco y se dirigía hacia el primer piso del casino.

000

Tsunade estaba con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, bueno a través de su disfraz obviamente.

-Umm, señor, seguro que no lo quiere en cheque?- preguntaba la muchacha de la caja con una gran gotita en su cabeza.

-Sí, viej… digo tío!- dijo Naruto totalmente de acuerdo con la pobre muchacha.

-Por supuesto que no! Quiero mi dinero contante y sonante! Esto es un casino de lujo, sé perfectamente que tienen unas enormes bóvedas allá atrás, así que mueva su trasero jovencita y tráigame mi dinero en unas lindas bolsitas.

-Pero… ¿dónde se lo va a llevar?- preguntó la joven.

-Allí.- apuntó a unas carretillas. Tanto la joven como Naruto miraron a la mujer con ojos de punto.

_"La vieja Tsunade es increíble…"_

No pasaron ni quince minutos y ya estaban fuera del casino con carretilla en mano, bueno en realidad Naruto llevándola, por su parte, Tsunade se había deshecho de su disfraz.

-¿Dónde me dijiste que estaba tu auto Naruto? ^^- Tsunade lo miró feliz.

-A la vuelta, en el segundo estacionamiento.- dijo el chico suspirando.- ¿Y por qué tengo que llevar el dinero yo?! Tú puedes levantar rocas y destrozar paredes!

-Esta juventud de hoy…- se quejó Tsunade.- No les nace ni por si acaso ayudar a una delicada dama.

-Mencioné de que destrozas paredes?

-Vaya vaya… miren lo que trajo la marea.- un hombre se atravesó en el camino de los rubios y miró fijamente a la mujer.- Cuanto tiempo Tsunade, dichosos los ojos que te ven.

-Kenta…- Tsunade paró en seco y alzó el brazo para que Naruto hiciera lo mismo. Al rubio no le tincó para nada el tipo y menos aún cuando vio como un montón de sujetos salían de diferentes partes hasta rodearlos.

-Te saludaría como corresponde, pero tengo un poco de prisa, el jefe quiere verte.- anunció Kenta.- Así que, ¿lo hacemos por las buenas o por las malas?

Tsunade esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

-Naruto.- llamó a su ex -alumno.- Creo que nos retrasaremos un poco, ¿te tinca algo de ejercicio antes de dormir?

Naruto sonrió dejando la carretilla de lado.

-Ya rugiste abuela Tsunade.- Naruto tronó los dedos y acumuló todo su chakra, estos tipos no la contarían.

Uyy** se viene, se viene! Todas las dudas q surjan serán aclaradas en los siguientes caps, echemos les porras al dúo de rubios wiii**

**Kari, haha sabía q querrías matar al dj, lo odias con toda el alma, se vienen momentos Shikatema, así q ve por tus palomitas haha. Abrazos. **

**Y a todos los q me leen, igual un abrazo enorme, a seguir cuidándose, Besitos byebye. **


	16. Capítulo 16: Sombras vs Sombras

**Yaa ahora si puedo subir el siguiente capi tranquila hihi. Comienza la batalla de Naruto y Tsunade vs los malos, como les dice Naruto, por otro lado nuestra parejita principal se enteraran de lo q esta pasando y tendrán q tomar acción, enjoy. **

**Capítulo 16: Sombras vs sombras.**

Se abalanzaron sobre ellos, pero no pasaron ni dos segundos y la mitad de aquellos hombres salieron volando de vuelta.

-Pero qué?- Kenta quedó sorprendido, no tanto de Tsunade sino del joven que la acompañaba. _"Rayos, el imbécil de Naoki nunca mencionó que el mocoso con el que andaba sabía pelear" _pensó frustrado Kenta al notar la fuerza del rubio.- Inútiles, ataquen! No tengan piedad solo porque son un niño y una mujer!

-¿A quién le estás diciendo niño, animal?!- se quejó Naruto mientras esquivaba una patada de un sujeto.

-Naruto, concéntrate!- lo regañó la rubia mientras mandaba a volar al sujeto que esquivo el rubio.

-Jefe, tiene que ser pelea limpia?!- preguntó un tipo regordete.

-Por supuesto que no!- respondió Kenta.- Lo que sea necesario!

-Bien!- el sujeto sacó una magnum y apuntó a Naruto. Tsunade reaccionó de inmediato golpeando el piso y alzando una pared de piedra para proteger a Naruto.- Muy bien, si tanto insistes muere mujer!

Tsunade comenzó a esquivar las balas, por lo que Naruto arrojó un shuriken hacia la mano del tipo para mandar a volar su arma.

-Oye gordo tramposo! Así no se juega!- chilló el rubio, a lo que todos los hombres sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar hacia Naruto, éste lanzó una bomba de humo para resguardarse tanto él como Tsunade.

-No pelea nada mal, va a ser un dolor de cabeza aquel niñito.- expresó Kenta en voz alta. Todos los hombres disparaban hacia la nube de humo sin ninguna consideración.- Alto al fuego!

Todos dejaron de acribillar la zona y esperaron a que se disipara la nube de humo, una vez que se disipó los cuerpos de Naruto y Tsunade yacían en el suelo.

-Ahahaha.- se burló el tipo regordete y junto con 4 sujetos más se acercaron hacia Tsunade y Naruto.

-Esperen idiotas! No se precipiten!- les gritó Kenta, pero ya era tarde, el tipo regordete no pudo seguir avanzando ya que unas manos salieron de la tierra y lo agarraron de los tobillos para literalmente enterrarlo en el piso.

-¿Pero qué?!- Uno de los sujetos no podía creer lo que veía, pero no alcanzó a codificar nada ya que uno de sus compañeros le llamó la atención.

-Miren!- gritó un tipo de cabello negro. Todos miraron hacia la posición de los dichosos cuerpos, solo para ver como ambos se convertían en troncos.

Todos quedaron en pánico, hasta el sujeto enterrado.

-¿adonde están mirando imbéciles?!- Tsunade emergió de la tierra para golpear con una fuerza sobrehumana a uno de los sujetos, que del impacto pasó a llevar a sus tres compañeros, quienes terminaron en un árbol. Tsunade miró con mirada asesina a los que quedaban.- ¿Quién sigue?

Los demás sujetos que quedaban, presas del pánico, comenzaron a dispararle. Tsunade esquivó como diosa las balas mientras se abalanzaba hacia ellos y comenzó a mandar a volar a cada uno de ellos.

-Grrraaagh!- el sujeto regordete logró sacar su brazo derecho de la tierra para alcanzar su magnum, la agarró como pudo y apuntó a Tsunade mientras estaba distraída destrozando a sus camaradas.- Duerme con los peces Tsunade…

Iba a dispararle, pero un sonido bajo él lo distrajo y vio literalmente estrellas cuando Naruto emergió de la tierra mientras le propinaba un puñetazo que lo sacó de ésta, pero lo mandó a volar.

-No te atrevas a apuntarle a la vieja Tsunade, dattebayo!- le chilló Naruto al sujeto, pero de nada sirvió, estaba completamente knockeado.-¿ Huh? Que debilucho…

Naruto miró hacia su lateral para encontrarse con Kenta, quien no se movía de su lugar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a seguir lanzándome peones o te vas a atrever a venir?- lo provocó el rubio.

Kenta se sacó su saco y lo lanzó lejos mientras tronaba sus puños.

-Te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho eso, mocoso.- expresó Kenta poniéndose frente a Naruto.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y se abalanzaron hacia el otro. Naruto le lanzó un kunai a medio camino, pero Kenta simplemente se hizo hacia un lado para esquivarlo sin dejar de avanzar. En ese momento el rubio hizo aquella posición de manos.

-Jutsu clones de sombras!- aparecieron dos Narutos a su lado sorprendiendo a Kenta, quien se detuvo de inmediato.

-¿Qué mierda?! ¿Sabe ninjutsu?!- pero el asombro le duró poco ya que los dos clones lo atacaron por los laterales, por lo que tuvo que esquivarlos como pudo y aprovechó de lanzarles un kunai a cada uno para hacerlos desaparecer, lamentablemente para Kenta se había olvidado del original.

-Toma esto!- Naruto apareció por detrás de Kenta y antes de que siquiera se alcanzase a dar vuelta ya estaba volando por los aires por la patada de Naruto. Se giró sobre sí mismo para caer de pie y Naruto nuevamente se lanzó hacia el aire para volver a darle una patada.

-No caigo en el mismo truco dos veces mocoso.- Kenta acumuló chakra en sus brazos para agarrar a Naruto del pie y comenzó a dar vueltas junto con él para finalmente soltarlo hacia el aire.

-Wahh!- cuando venía de vuelta por la gravedad, Kenta le propinó un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar provocando que chocase contra una pared trizandola.

-Naruto!- Tsunade se preocupó y cuando lanzó al último sujeto contra sus compañeros se dispuso a ir a ayudar a Naruto, pero al voltearse no pudo seguir avanzando.- ¿Pero que…?

-Vaya… no me esperaba menos de ti Tsunade, como siempre dejando la embarrada a donde vayas.- expresó Naoki desde los árboles. Tsunade resopló fastidiada y se fastidió más aún al ver su sombra conectada con la de Naoki.

-Naoki! Ya era hora, ¿dónde mierda estabas?!- lo regañó Kenta.

-Atendía a una dama, así que me retrasé.- dijo el chico sin más.- Y yo que tú no me distraería.

-Hah! Pero si hice mierda al moco…ugh!- Kenta terminó viendo estrellas del puñetazo que le dio Naruto, nuevamente lo mandó a volar hacia unos autos.

-Te lo dije…- Naoki miró con pena a Kenta, luego cruzó su mirada con Naruto.

-Tú! Pero que…?!- Naruto quedó de piedra al ver aquella técnica.- ¿Cómo sabes hacer el Kagemane no jutsu?! ¿Acaso eres…?

-Naruto!- lo regañó Tsunade, el rubio la miró de inmediato.- No des información innecesaria al enemigo, te quedó claro?

Naruto se quedó calladito.

-Y presta atención a tu oponente, se está levantando.- Tsunade y Naruto miraron como Kenta se ponía de pie. Naruto se puso en guardia y la rubia volvió su vista nuevamente hacia Naoki.- ¿Y tú, mocoso? No creas que con esta técnica de pacotilla me tienes, recuerda que soy más fuerte que tú.

Tsunade comenzó a acumular chakra y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia Naoki.

-Lo sé, por eso tomo mis precau- pero Naoki no pudo seguir hablando ya que Tsunade en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó a su posición de un solo impulso y le dio un buen puñetazo que lo mandó a volar hacia un árbol, éste se trizó del impacto y casi aplasta al pelinegro, pero el joven logró esquivarlo, lamentablemente la distracción provocó que perdiera la pista de la posición de Tsunade, por lo que no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando ésta apareció por su lateral derecho y lo agarró de su camisa elevándolo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te esperabas esto?!- Tsunade lo lanzó hacia el estacionamiento, lejos de la sombra de los árboles.

-Naoki-sama!- chillaron desde los autos algunos sujetos que no se habían atrevido a enfrentar a Tsunade y habían permanecido a resguardo. El joven intentó levantarse, pero solo escupió sangre, la rubia lo había herido bastante y ahora se acercaba nuevamente hacia él. Por su parte, Naruto ya había mandado nuevamente a Kenta hacia un árbol.

-Hah! ¿te gustó eso?!- se pavoneó Naruto del hombre, quién no se movía de su lugar. _"Huh? ¿Acaso le pegué muy fuerte?"_ pensaba Naruto con cara zorruna, pues Kenta solo lo miraba sin siquiera levantarse, pero pudo notar… una sonrisa burlona?

-Hasta aquí llegaste mocoso, acabaré contigo primero, luego con Kenta y nos largamos de aquí.- Tsunade ya tenía listo su puño lleno de chakra para rematar al pelinegro.

-Bueno, suerte con eso linda.- Naoki esbozó una sonrisa y Tsunade abrió los ojos de par en par al ver como el joven desaparecía frente a sus ojos.

_"Mierda! Era un clon de sombras!"_ pensó aterrada la mujer, pero se aterró más cuando Naruto le gritó.

-Vieja Tsunade cuidado!- gritó Naruto al ver como una sombra iba a toda velocidad hacia ella desde los árboles. Tsunade no alcanzó a reaccionar y la sombra la atrapó nuevamente. Naruto iba a ir a ayudarla, pero otra sombra salió de los árboles sorprendiendo al rubio quien no alcanzó a reaccionar tampoco y también fue atrapado.

-¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Dos sombras?!- Naruto no podía moverse.

-Hmp, creí que conocías el kagemane no jutsu.- Naoki se asomó desde un arbusto mientras mantenía inmovilizados a Tsunade y Naruto.- Es normal que pueda dividir mi sombra en cuantas yo quiera, es algo básico.

Tsunade intentó moverse, pero se le dificultó bastante.

-No es bueno subestimar Tsunade.- la reprendió Naoki.- Ese kagemane no jutsu tan débil debió llamarte la atención, de hecho tenía un plan B, por si te dabas cuenta, pero parece ser que… te sobreestime.

-Hmp, da igual.- Tsunade lo miró burlonamente.- Estás con todo tu chakra concentrado en mantenernos inmóviles. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando te quedes sin chakra? Ya te lo dije, estoy a un nivel muy superior al tuyo.- Tsunade comenzó a moverse.

-Detente Tsunade, no quiero hacerte daño.- le dijo Naoki seriamente.

-¿Y qué vas a hacerme mocoso?- la rubia ya estaba comenzando a obtener algo de movilidad.

Naoki solo suspiró y tanto Naruto como Tsunade quedaron impactados cuando una tercera sombra salió de la posición de Naoki a toda velocidad hacia Tsunade, se levantó del piso formando una punta y se incrustó en el hombro de la rubia.

-Ugh…- Tsunade vió con horror como de su hombro comenzó a brotar sangre.- ¿Pero qué es esto?

-Vieja Tsunade!- chilló Naruto.

-Bien, ahora que te hice mi demostración acabemos con esto.- Naoki miró con expresión fría a Tsunade, luego su mirada se posó en Naruto.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?- expresó nerviosa la rubia. En ese momento otra sombra se dirigió hacia el rubio. Antes de llegar a él se dividió en cuatro sombras punzantes dispuestas a enterrarse en las extremidades de Naruto.- No espera, detente! Por favor!

Naruto cerró los ojos esperando un inevitable dolor, pero no ocurrió nada. Al abrirlos vió con horror como las cuatro sombras punzantes lo apuntaban.

-Bueno, las piezas ya están puestas.- dijo Naoki fríamente mirando a Tsunade.- Tú decides linda, nos vamos a ver al jefe en paz y armonía o atravieso a tu pollito aquí y ahora, ¿qué dices?

-No lo escuches vieja Tsunade! Es un cobarde! Dale su mereci- pero Naruto no pudo seguir hablando ya que una de las sombras que lo apuntaban, rápidamente se fusionó con la de sus pies y comenzó a subir por su cuerpo hasta taparle la boca.- hmpmm… hmm…

-Mi paciencia se acaba Tsunade.- le advirtió el pelinegro esta vez apuntando sus tres sombras punzantes al cuello, corazón y abdomen del rubio. Tsunade agachó la mirada derrotada.

-Me rindo, así que por favor suelta a Naruto, no lo lastimes.- le suplicó la rubia.

-Servido.- Naoki soltó a Naruto, pero no sin antes knockearlo con una de sus sombras. El rubio cayó de bruces al suelo.- Kenta, agarra el bulto.

-Sí señor.- el hombre comenzó a avanzar hacia el rubio para ponérselo sobre el hombro, mientras Naoki soltaba a Tsunade.

-Mejor regenera esa herida linda, no queremos que te desmayes a medio camino.- le dijo el pelinegro mientras los otros sujetos rodeaban a Tsunade y la apuntaban con sus armas. Tsunade los miró de forma fría provocando que se intimidaran.- No va a hacer nada, despreocúpense y llévenla al -1

Los hombres obedecieron y comenzaron a guiar a la rubia mientras ella miraba a Naoki con furia mientras regeneraba su herida.

-No vienes Naoki?- le preguntó Kenta.

-Nah, ya cumplí mi cometido, así que iré a divertirme lo que queda de noche.- expresó el pelinegro de forma despreocupada. Kenta asintió y junto a sus secuaces se llevó a Naruto y Tsunade hacia el edificio.

_"Además… aún quedan dos pollitos dentro"_ pensó el pelinegro esbozando una maquiavélica sonrisa.

000

**Media hora antes…**

Shikamaru miraba atento la escena con su mejor cara de póker para no distraer a Temari, había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para dejarle el juego lo más libre posible, pero desde que habían perdido el contacto con Tsunade el juego se les había puesto más desafiante, además contaba el hecho de que la preocupación por la rubia invadió tanto a Shikamaru como a Temari, pero no podían abandonar el juego y menos todo lo que habían logrado juntar, quería creer que la rubia solo tuvo un percance, pero sí algo podían coincidir tanto Shikamaru como Temari, ésta sería la última partida. Por su parte Osamu ya estaba bostezando, le había prácticamente pasado, por debajo de la mesa, todo su juego y solo esperaba lo inevitable, que destrozara a la despampanante rubia que tenían enfrente.

Temari miraba atenta su juego, sinceramente… tenía una pésima mano, un trío… era obvio que Eiji con ayuda de Osamu debería tener algo mejor, así que no le quedaba de otra que disimular. Eiji, por su parte tenía escalera, del 8 a la J, la única forma que Temari le ganase es que tuviera una más alta, y eso era prácticamente imposible, había calculado las cartas que iban saliendo y no tenía forma de formar una escalera mayor, a menos que le saliese una Q, pero la probabilidad era mínima.

-Bien, apuesto 100 mil más.- dijo Eiji mientras ponía más fichas. Osamu sonrió burlesco, Shikamaru no se movía de su lugar y Temari miró burlesca a Eiji.

-150 más.- expresó con mirada altanera.

-200!- expresó firme Eiji.

-300!- Temari miró fijamente al hombre, quién tuvo que admitirlo, su mirada lo intimidó un poco.

_"Es imposible, me está engañando lo sé"_ pensó el hombre para tranquilizarse.

-600!- Eiji no iba a dejar que lo intimidase, sabía con certeza que no tenía nada.

-*sigh*- suspiró la rubia, provocando que el tipo sonriera aliviado.- Voy con todo!

Temari puso en la mesa absolutamente todas sus fichas, sin excepción. Osamu y Shikamaru quedaron con los ojos como platos por la osadía de Temari.

_"Es imposible… ¿de verdad tiene algo mejor que Eiji?" _ el hombre grande comenzó a sudársela fría, trataba de ver algún atisbo de duda en Temari, pero la mirada fría de la chica no indicaba ninguna pisca de duda de lo que estaba haciendo.

_"…"_ Shikamaru solo guardó silencio y miró atento el juego, sólo rezaba que Eiji no captara la trampa de Temari.

Eiji por su parte se la estaba sudando frío.

_"Es imposible… no hay forma de que…"_ miraba atento a la muchacha, ella solo tenía puesta la vista en sus cartas, las dejó boca abajo en la mesa se cruzó de piernas y miró fijamente a Eiji.

-¿Y qué dices? Mostramos?- preguntó la joven con seguridad. Eiji tragó saliva, había apostado demasiado y si la joven tenía algo mejor que él nuevamente sería humillado.

-Me rindo.- Eiji ni siquiera mostró sus cartas, solo se limitó a bufar.

-Bien, yo gano entonces…- Temari dio vuelta sus cartas y tanto Eiji como Osamu se hicieron en los pantalones al ver la pésima mano de la rubia.

-No… puede… ser…- Osamu no podía creerlo.- Eiji… ella te…

-No lo digas…- le susurró con furia el hombre.

Shikamaru por su parte estaba orgulloso de su rubia, había hecho una jugada casi profesional de engaño en póker y había salido victoriosa.

-Bueno caballeros, fue un verdadero placer jugar con ustedes, pero… ya es tarde, tengo que retirarme, buenas noches ;).- Temari agarró las fichas y se alejó de la mesa. Osamu quería explotar de la risa, pero Eiji estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

-¿Otra ronda chicos?- Shikamaru se había quedado en la mesa para no levantar sospechas. Eiji, sin siquiera contestarle, se fue de inmediato junto con Osamu dejando a Shikamaru solo en la mesa.- Tomaré eso como un "no".

En ese momento vibró su celular, era un mensaje de Temari.

_T: cobraré el dinero e iré a la camioneta de Tsunade, ¿tú que vas a hacer?_

Shikamaru respondió de inmediato.

_S: Iré por Naruto, de ahí te llamo._

_ T: Ok._

_ S: Ten cuidado Temari, si ves algo raro me avisas, ¿de acuerdo?_

Se demoró un poco en responder, pero Shikamaru sabía que esos sujetos no eran de fiar por eso mismo quería que Temari estuviera con todos sus sentidos alerta.

_T: De acuerdo…_

Shikamaru guardó su celular y comenzó a buscar a Naruto, si no mal recordaba estaba jugando a las tragamonedas, por lo que se dirigió hacia allí. En ese momento vió como Naoki entraba al casino por la puerta que llevaba al estacionamiento, venía derechito hacia él. Shikamaru solo siguió caminando y simplemente se cruzaron. Naoki no le prestó atención para nada, sólo miraba hacia el frente y Shikamaru una vez que lo pasó de largo lo miró de reojo y vió que se dirigía hacia la barra, específicamente a la posición de una chica. El Nara bufó y siguió su camino en busca de Naruto, pero no sin antes haber notado algo…

_"Este imbécil es más alto que yo…"_ pensó frustrado el chico, aunque se cacheteó mentalmente por ponerse a pensar idioteces, era obvio que sería más alto que él si él aún era un adolescente y Naoki un adulto, y no es que se quejara de su metro setenta, pero aún le faltaba por crecer. Comenzó a buscar a Naruto por la zona de las maquinas de juegos, pero no lo veía por ningún lado, "_Rayos! ¿Adónde te fuiste Naruto?"_. En ese instante dos hombres bien vestidos pasaron por ahí.

-¿De verdad se ganaron el premio mayor de la máquina de juegos?- preguntó asombrado uno de los hombres.

-Sí, un jovencito, me fijé que estuvo toda la noche jugando y en su último intento, zas, se ganó el premio mayor.- contestó el otro hombre, Shikamaru paró la oreja, podría ser Naruto aquel chico?

-Um, disculpen.- Shikamaru les habló al par de hombres.- De casualidad ese muchacho era rubio con unas marcas en sus mejillas?

-Hmm, creo que sí y bastante ruidoso, creo que pegó el grito al cielo cuando ganó el premio.- respondió el hombre más alto.

_"Sí, es Naruto…"_ pensó Shikamaru.- ¿Saben dónde puede estar ahora? Es mi amigo y no lo encuentro.

-No lo sé hijo, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando se ganó el premio y fue a cobrarlo junto con un hombre.

-¿Un hombre? ¿Y cómo era?- preguntó cauto el Nara.

-Era un tipo de etiqueta, así como nosotros, pero creo que era su tío, eran igual de ruidosos.- respondió el hombre.

-y bastante avaro, no dejaba que nadie se acercara al dinero. - acotó el otro.

"_Esa es Tsunade, bueno, al menos esta con Naruto" _pensó aliviado el Nara.

-Ok, muchas gracias.- Shikamaru se alejó de los hombres y sacó su celular, marcó el número de Naruto, pero no conectaba.- Rayos, no agarra la señal.

De inmediato fue hacia la puerta que daba al estacionamiento, decidió ir hacia el auto de Naruto, en una de esas se había devuelto, pero de todas formas en el camino volvió a marcar su número, grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió el ringtone del rubio a lo lejos.

-¿huh?- Shikamaru volteó hacia dónde provenía el sonido, venía de la parte lejana del estacionamiento. Cuando llegó allí no vio nada extraño, salvo el sonido del ringtone de Naruto. Comenzó a seguir el sonido hasta encontrar el celular de su amigo bajo un auto que no pertenecía al rubio. Shikamaru se agachó para agarrar el celular de Naruto y al levantarse vio algo extraño por los árboles. Se acercó al borde y comenzó a mirar meticulosamente, habían restos de pólvora, y pedazos de… sellos explosivos!

_"Aquí hubo un enfrentamiento, pero limpiaron todo"_ miró el asfalto del estacionamiento y pudo ver algunas trizaduras, nuevamente miró el celular de Naruto, esto no le daba buena espina. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que casi le da un infarto cuando su celular comenzó a sonar de repente, era Temari.

-¿Temari? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado el joven.

-_Sí, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Tsunade, fui a la posición de su camioneta, pero no había nada.-_ decía la rubia al otro lado de la línea.- pero lo que sí me llamó la atención es que habían…

-…restos de sellos explosivos. - terminó la frase por ella el Nara.- Estoy en el estacionamiento ahora y el panorama es el mismo.

-_¿Crees que atraparon a Naruto y Tsunade?-_ preguntó preocupada Temari.

-Es lo que creo, reunámonos en el casino, te espero cerca de las tragamonedas, acá afuera no es seguro.- en ese momento el Nara cortó la comunicación y volvió a entrar al casino.

Una vez que se reunió con Temari, cada uno se sentó en una máquina tragamonedas y hablaban disimuladamente.

-¿Tienes algún plan?- preguntó Temari mientras jugaba un poco, pero sin prestar mucha atención a la máquina.

-Lo único que se me ocurre es averiguar dónde los tienen.- dijo el Nara haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso?

-Mira hacia la barra.- le dijo Shikamaru seriamente, Temari obedeció y vió a cierto pelinegro sentado en la barra coqueteando con la barwoman.- Cuando vine a buscar a Naruto me crucé con él, venía del estacionamiento.

-Entonces… él sabe donde están!- dijo Temari ansiosa.- ¿Quieres que le saque información?

Shikamaru miró de reojo a Temari y desvió la mirada, ya había pensado en un plan, pero la involucraba a ella y sinceramente, no quería verla cerca de ese idiota.

-Shikamaru.- lo llamó Temari como leyéndole el pensamiento.- Necesito que pienses fríamente con la cabeza, hazlo por Naruto y Tsunade, yo… confío en ti.

El Nara abrió los ojos de par en par y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, a Temari le pasó lo mismo, por lo que desvío la mirada.

-Bien…- Shikamaru volvió a su centro.- Escúchame con atención…

000

-Aquí tienes querido.- le decía la barwoman a Naoki mientras le pasaba su vaso.

-¿Tienes planes para más rato?- le preguntó Naoki mirándola fijamente.

Ella rió de forma coqueta.- pues sí, mi prometido me viene a buscar.

-Pues que suerte tiene.- dijo sin más el pelinegro.- Si no funciona, ya sabes dónde buscarme ;)

La muchacha le guiñó el ojo y se fue hacia la parte de atrás cambiando de turno con un muchacho. Naoki miró su celular, tenía por lo menos unas 10 llamadas perdidas y mensajes tanto de Osamu como de Eiji, ni siquiera se molestó en leerlos ya que era obvio que el tema de la noche eran Tsunade y sus polluelos.

-Me da un daikiri por favor.- hablando de polluelos, reconoció esa dulce voz de inmediato. Era ella, la rubia despampanante. Se sentó a dos asientos de él, portaba dos maletines que obviamente estaban llenos de dinero, sonrió para sí, tal parecía que había destrozado tanto a Eiji como a Osamu.

-Oi chico.- Naoki llamó al joven que tomaba la orden de Temari.- Dale otro más y cárgalo todo a mi cuenta.

-Sí, señor.- dijo el joven mientras iba a preparar los tragos.

-Vaya, no creí encontrarte de nuevo.- le dijo Temari mirándolo de forma coqueta.

-Ni yo.- sonrió el pelinegro.- Veo que te fue bien?

-Sí, tal como dijiste, los destrocé ;)

-Definitivamente me retiré a tiempo.- en ese minuto el barman llegó con los tragos y se los pasó a Temari.

-Su whisky señor.- también traía el de Naoki.

-Gracias.- recibió el trago el chico luego miró a Temari.- Kanpai, por tu exitosa noche de juegos.

-Kanpai.- expresó Temari mientras chocaban copas.- Fue una buena jugada de tu parte retirarte en todo caso.

-Que puedo decir, me doy cuenta cuando tengo una batalla perdida.- terminó su trago y se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al barman.- Oye, carga a mi cuenta todo lo que pida la señorita ¿me oíste?

-Hai hai.- dijo nervioso el joven.

-Sírvete lo que quieras primor.- se dirigió a la rubia.- La barra es tuya, con permiso.

Temari quedó de piedra, ¿de verdad la estaba dejando plantada?! Bueno no es que le importara, pero no podía dejarlo escapar era al único que podía sacarle información del paradero de Tsunade y Naruto.

-Espera!- Temari en un impulso se puso en su camino.

-Hm? ¿Ocurre algo?- Naoki la miró extrañado.

Temari no pudo evitar sonrojarse, jamás había ido detrás de un chico, por lo general era al revés, de hecho pensó que caería rendido a sus encantos de primera pero… Tal parecía que el plan no había salido como esperaba.

_"Mierda piensa rápido Temari!"_

-Pues… quería darte las gracias.- nuevamente lo miró de forma coqueta.- por lo que hiciste allá en la mesa, noté tu mano, pero de todas formas te dejaste ganar.

-No quería prolongar lo inevitable es todo.- se encogió de hombros.- ¿Algo más?

-Vaya, no sabía que eras del tipo que huye.- lo desafió la rubia.

-Linda, ganas no me faltan de invitarte todos los tragos que quieras, pero…no quisiera tener problemas con tu novio.

-¿Mi novio?- Temari lo miró confusa.

-No ha parado de mirarnos desde que llegaste a la barra.- Naoki miró de reojo hacia el bar que estaba enfrente del de ellos y pudo notar a Shikamaru quién tomaba un whisky y los miraba de reojo.

_"Aish! Shikamaru… ¿Tenías que ponerte en el lugar más obvio?!"_ pensó frustrada la rubia con unas ganas enormes de estrangularlo.

-Oh él?- Temari lo miró de forma indiferente.- Él no es mi novio, lo conocí hoy, pero es el tipo de sujetos que no entienden el significado de la palabra "NO"!

Acentuó la palabra "NO!" con toda su furia contenida, para que Shikamaru escuchara clarito, ya que estaban con los intercomunicadores activos.

_"Ay primorcito, ¿a quién engañas?, pero esto se está poniendo interesante…"_ pensó Naoki divertido con las reacciones de la rubia.

-Hmp nunca hacen falta.- dijo el joven divertido.

Temari había tenido suficiente, se había encabronado bastante y su sonrojo ahora no era de vergüenza sino de rabia, por lo que consideró prudente mejor retirarse.

-*sigh*- suspiró.- Sí, lamentablemente. Bueno, no te quito más tu tiempo, gracias por el trago.

Temari se dispuso a irse, pero Naoki la agarró suavemente del brazo para detenerla.

-En todo caso, no lo culpo…- Naoki se acercó a ella y la tomó suavemente del mentón.- Eres una chica que no pasa desapercibida.

Temari se puso de todos los colores, por Kami! Esto al parecer no había sido una buena idea, sus hormonas no la dejaban pensar con claridad, ¿qué mierda le pasaba?! Si se suponía que la que le tenía que coquetear era ella a él no al revés!

Por otra parte, Shikamaru estaba que ardía en celos, se estaba aguantando las ganas de ir a destrozarle la cara a ese imbécil, lamentablemente su lapicero pasó a la historia, era tanta la rabia que con la fuerza de su mano derecha hizo añicos su lapicero y ahora corría la tinta por sus manos.

-Disculpe joven.- lo llamó su vecino.- ¿Tiene un lapicero que me preste?

Shikamaru lo miró de reojo tratando de tranquilizarse.- No, lo siento, soy un bruto y acabo de romper el mío…

El Nara miró su mano llena de tinta y el hombre hizo lo mismo.

-Sí… puedo verlo…- exclamó el hombre con ojitos de puntos.

Temari por su parte trataba de recuperar la compostura.

-Vaya, tú sí que no te vas con rodeos.- expresó la chica divertida mientras se alejaba un poco de él.- pero… si me invitas un trago talvez te perdone por pensar que andaba con ese idiota.

-No hay problema, pero me encantaría saber tu nombre primero, no me llega llamarte chica póker todo el rato ¿ no crees?.- expresó el pelinegro divertido.

Temari ahogó una risita.

-Lo siento, que descortés de mi parte, soy Temari.- alzó su mano en señal de saludo.

-Naoki.- tomó su mano, pero no para estrecharla, sino para besarla como todo un caballero.- Es un placer, Temari. Entonces,¿nos devolvemos a la barra para conocernos mejor?

-Por supuesto.- Temari se fue devuelta a la barra junto a Naoki, pero no sin antes echar una hojeada hacia dónde estaba Shikamaru, para su sorpresa el pelinegro ya no se encontraba allí.

000

-hmm… ¿dónde estoy?- Naruto había recobrado el conocimiento. Miró los alrededores para encontrarse en una especie de habitación gris, habían un par de sillas y unas estanterías.

-Naruto!- oyó la voz de Tsunade. Le dolía la cabeza como condenado, ¿cómo había llegado allí? Trató de hacer memoria y un montón de imágenes consecutivas vinieron a su cabeza.

-Vieja Tsunade!- recordó todo y buscó a la mujer, iba a levantarse, pero se dio cuenta que no podía moverse, se miró a sí mismo para ver que estaba atado a una silla.- Maldición!

-Naruto, tranquilízate!- volvió a oírla detrás de él.

-Vieja Tsunade! Esta bie…-pero no pudo completar la frase ya que al girar la cabeza vio como ella estaba atada a una silla igual que él, pero la diferencia era que dos sujetos la apuntaban con una pistola a ambos lados de ella.- Oigan idiotas! No se atrevan a tocarle ni un pelo o se las verán conmigo!

-Shh! Naruto tranquilo, no los provoques!

-Pero…

-Buenas noches!- se oyó una voz por todo el lugar y un monitor se encendió en una esquina de la habitación frente a Naruto y Tsunade.- Miren nada más, Tsunade! ¿Qué te trae por aquí cielo?

-Masahiro…- exclamó apestada la mujer.- Veo que como siempre no te atreves a venir y andas a través de tus monitores, cobarde!

-Ay no linda, ¿cómo crees? Estábamos por bajar con Yasahiro a darte la bienvenida, pero nos surgieron algunos asuntos del casino, tu sabes, eventos, personas importantes, cosas que no pueden esperar cielo.- dijo el hombre con tono burlón.

-Ajá! ¿Cuándo podremos irnos? No hemos hecho nada malo, ganamos el dinero de forma limpia así que no tienes motivos para retenernos aquí.

-¿Cuál? ¿Este dinero?- Masahiro le mostró una de las bolsitas en el monitor.

-Hijo de puta! Devuélvemelo!- Tsunade comenzó a agitarse, pero los hombres apuntaron sus pistolas a la sien.

-No te preocupes linda, lo justo es justo. Te lo devolveré, pero solo cuando me aclares qué pretendías mandando a esos mocosos a jugar póker?

Naruto y Tsunade abrieron los ojos de par en par.

-Uy creo que le atiné, sospechaba de ellos, pero con esa reacción tanto de ti como de tu polluelo me acaban de confirmar mis sospechas.- se burló el hombre.

-Les pones un dedo encima y te juro que…-amenazó Tsunade, pero fue interrumpida.

-No estás en condición de amenazar Tsunade, tus bebés aún siguen dentro del casino sin percatarse de nada, pero basta con hacer una llamadita y estarán durmiendo con los peces. Así que quédate ahí tranquilita, disfruta de la compañía de mis muchachos y cuando Yasahiro y yo acabemos aquí, nos reuniremos contigo. Sayonara!

-Espera! Masahiro!- pero ya era tarde, sólo había estática en el televisor.- Maldición!

_"Shikamaru… Temari-chan… tengan cuidado…"_ pensó Naruto preocupado por el bienestar de sus amigos.

000

Shikamaru estaba en el estacionamiento fumando un cigarro, pero atento a la conversación entre Temari y Naoki, habían pasado 5 minutos de plática normal, y Shikamaru sintió que fue una eternidad.

-Así que eres de Suna?- le preguntaba curioso el pelinegro a Temari.

-Sí, nacida y criada en Suna y tú?- preguntó Temari de forma coqueta.

-Nacido y criado en Konoha- respondió sonriéndole de forma seductora.- ¿Y a qué te dedicas?

-Voy en mi último año de prepa.

-Oh, te veías mayor.

-Tengo 20 de hecho, es solo que me atrasé un par de años.- dijo la rubia sin más.- ¿Y tú? ¿A qué te dedicas?

Shikamaru prestó atención.

-Bueno, entré a la U a estudiar administración de empresas, pero me salí al segundo año, luego conocí a los dueños de este casino y me ofrecieron trabajo.- explicó el joven.

-Eres algo así como su jugador estrella de póker para no perder dinero?- preguntó Temari curiosa.

-Hmp, algo así, la gente sabe que los casinos son una estafa así que… que más da.

-¿Y solo eres eso? ¿O tienes alguna función más?- Temari lo miró fijamente al igual que Naoki.

-Créeme linda, tengo muchas funciones, pero algunas no creo que las quieras saber.- le dijo en un tono más sombrío.

-Pues te diré, que me encanta el peligro.- le dijo Temari con tono sugerente.- y me atraen mucho los hombres que guardan secretos.

-Mejor dejémoslo así Temari, no vaya a ser que no te guste lo que vayas a encontrar.

-Pruébame.- le dijo de forma altanera, pero endemoniadamente atractiva.

Shikamaru resopló fastidiado, ya podía imaginar en su cabeza esa faceta seductora y atrevida de Temari, que ganas de estar con ella por Kami…

-En ese caso, tendríamos que irnos a conversar a un lugar más privado, ¿no crees?- le dijo el joven mirándola de forma intensa.

Shikamaru no aguantó y miró disimuladamente por la ventana hacia la posición de ellos, el desgraciado había picado.

-Guíame.- Temari se acercó de forma sensual a él y con su dedo índice tocó sus labios.- Soy muy buena para guardar secretos.

Naoki mentiría si dijera que la calentura no se le subió a la cabeza, menos con esa sensual rubia insinuándosele. Maldecía a todos los dioses si estaba actuando, porque las ganas de follarsela y hacerla suya eran enormes, pero… no podía caer en su juego, menos si trabajaba para Tsunade, así que iría con cautela y si estaba equivocado tendría una excelente noche con esa hermosa rubia.

-Vamos entonces.- se levantó de la silla y la tomó de la mano para comenzar a llevársela. Shikamaru de inmediato comenzó a seguirlos, confiaba en que Temari lo podría manejar, pero de todas formas no la dejaría sola con ese imbécil por nada del mundo. Cuando notó que se dirigían a la parte del hotel, el Nara comenzó a ejecutar su plan, conforme avanzaban, Shikamaru iba desactivando las cámaras con su kagemane no jutsu. Cuando la rubia y Naoki entraron al ascensor la joven habló en voz alta al ver el número que había marcado.

-¿Quinto piso?- lo dijo de forma coqueta, pero el mensaje obviamente era para Shikamaru. Éste de inmediato tomó las escaleras y se dirigió al quinto piso.

-Sip, ahí podremos estar más tranquilos…- le dijo Naoki mirándola de pies a cabeza y aguantándose las ganas de follarsela en pleno ascensor. El Nara llegó justo cuando la pareja salía del ascensor y comenzaron a avanzar hacia la dirección contraria.- No te había preguntado, Temari, ¿Qué tienes pensado estudiar?

-Bueno, en realidad, aún no estoy muy segura.- dijo la chica sin más mientras avanzaban.

-Tienes buenas habilidades en el póker, si quieres te puedo conseguir algo aquí.- comenzaron a entrar a un pasillo tenuemente iluminado por focos de luz.- A todo esto, ¿dónde estudias?

-En el Instituto Senju.- Temari se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho, pero ya era tarde. Naoki paró en seco y Temari de inmediato se puso en guardia. En ese momento Naoki giró hacia ella.

-Que coincidencia, yo también estudie allí ^^- le dijo de forma despreocupada.

Temari guardó silencio, pero al parecer el joven notó la tensión en la rubia.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? Te veo nerviosa Temari. ¿No me digas que te arrepentiste?.- el joven comenzó a acercarse a ella.

-Hmp, por supuesto que no.- la chica se cruzó de brazos y Naoki puso su mano izquierda apoyado en la pared a un lado de ella y la miró de forma intensa. Sin que se diera cuenta la chica había sacado de su pulsera una minisenbon paralizante lista para atacarlo al mínimo intento de sobrepasarse con ella.

-Vaya, eres preciosa, dudo que aguante hasta llegar a la habitación que tengo preparada para los dos.- le dijo de forma seductora y acortando más la distancia.

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero no me llega tener sexo en medio de un pasillo lleno de cámaras, me gusta la privacidad, Naoki-kun.- le dijo la rubia sosteniéndole la mirada sin una pizca de intimidación.

-De acuerdo, pero robarte un beso no creo que te moleste.- ya sus narices estaban rozando.

Bien fue suficiente para Temari, era hombre muerto.

-Ya quisieras…- Temari iba a enterrarle la minisenbon, pero abrió los ojos de par en par al notar que no podía moverse.

-¿Qué ocurre Temari? Te quedaste paralizada de la emoción?- Naoki la miró de forma lujuriosa dispuesto a hacerle de todo.

_"¿Qué mierda me hizo? ¿Me paralizó? ¿Pero en que minuto…?"_ Temari por instinto miró la pared que tenía a su lado, la tenue luz proyectaba sus sombras y se aterró al ver que la suya estaba conectada con la de él. Miró sus pies y pudo corroborarlo de inmediato.

-Kagemane…- susurró la muchacha, pero Naoki la escuchó clarito.

-Hmp, lo supuse…- en ese instante, en un rápido movimiento, Naoki empujó a Temari mientras que él se apartaba hacia el otro lado para esquivar aquella sombra que se dirigía hacia él. Naoki se alejó lo suficiente para no ser alcanzado y la sombra llegó a su límite comenzando a regresar hacia su invocador. En ese momento Naoki tuvo contacto visual con el invocador de la sombra y sinceramente… no se sorprendió. Antes que Temari siquiera pudiera ponerse de pie, Naoki le lanzó un kunai hacia su sombra proyectada en la pared, volviendo a inmovilizarla.- Tranquila Temari, volveremos a lo nuestro una vez que acabe con tu "no novio".

-Maldito…- gruñó Temari hastiada de ese condenado jutsu.

Naoki nuevamente posó su vista en Shikamaru.

-Ya veo… así que eres un Nara.- analizó el joven. Shikamaru simplemente guardó silencio, por lo que el muchacho continuó.- Tienes esa misma mirada de vagabundo sacado de la esquina que tienen todos ellos. Si mi memoria no me falla deberías ser pariente directo de Shikahiro Nara no?

-Es mi abuelo…- respondió Shikamaru atento a cada movimiento del joven.

-Sí, como sea, hace tiempo que le perdí la pista a los Nara. Aunque me da curiosidad que un Nara esté trabajando para Tsunade.

-¿Dónde está?- Shikamaru se fue sin rodeos. Naoki alzó una ceja.- Te vi entrar desde el estacionamiento, lugar dónde obviamente hubo una batalla, ya que habían pedazos de sellos explosivos por todo el lugar.

-Vaya… parece que heredaste el cerebro de los Nara también, y eso que no lo pareces, cualquiera pensaría que eres un holgazán que con suerte pasa rozando los cursos.

_"Bueno no se equivoca…"_ pensó Temari mientras aprovechaba la distracción de Naoki para disimuladamente comenzar a arrastrar su mano hacia la pared para alcanzar el kunai.

-Hmp, pareces saber mucho de nosotros.- expresó Shikamaru.- ¿Qué eres? ¿Un ladrón de técnicas de clanes antiguos? ¿O solo un fanfarrón?

Naoki lo miró algo intrigado.

-Hm? ¿No te llama la atención que pueda usar el kagemane?- preguntó el muchacho analizando al Nara.

-Sinceramente no, puesto que el kagemane lo puede usar cualquier persona, es por eso que es una técnica secreta del clan Nara.

-Vaya… tal parece que o eres un ignorante de primera o esto me da a entender que aprendiste hace poco las técnicas e historia de tu clan.- Naoki lo miró de forma burlesca.- Lo que me facilitará las cosas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Naoki estiró su sombra hacia Shikamaru con una velocidad increíble. Shikamaru reaccionó de inmediato y comenzó a alejarse de ella haciéndose hacia atrás. Aunque se sorprendió bastante cuando la sombra se partió en dos y comenzó a rodearlo.

_"Rayos! Las sombras que se proyectan debido a los focos están provocando que aumente su alcance!"_ Shikamaru sin dubitar lanzó dos shurikens hacia ambos lados de él destrozando los focos y quedando en penumbras en la sección de él. Naoki no pudo seguir estirando las sombras por lo que no tuvo más opción que retraerlas.

-Hmp, buena jugada, aunque tampoco te beneficia a ti que digamos.- Naoki comenzó a acercarse hacia Shikamaru.- Vamos, no te ocultes en las sombras, quiero probar mis habilidades contra un verdadero Nara.

En ese momento un objeto salió rodando de las sombras explotando e inundando el lugar con humo. Naoki se hizo hacia atrás para salir de ésta y vió como una sombra iba hacia él rápidamente.

-Juego de niños.- Naoki lanzó un kunai hacia Shikamaru, quién tuvo que esquivarlo provocando que deshiciera su técnica.- No tienes nada más en tu arsenal niñito Nara?

-Me llamo Shikamaru, infeliz, Nara Shikamaru.- le dijo el pelinegro mientras se disipaba el humo.

-Esa obsesión de la primera línea con los ciervos, te limitan los nombres, es un fastidio.- Naoki miró de forma aburrida a su contrincante.- pero, no dejaré que te lleves los modales tú, mi nombre es Naoki, Kurosawa Naoki, y la razón por la que puedo usar el kagemane no jutsu no es algo tan vulgar como que mis antepasados se robaron la técnica, bueno sin contar el pergamino que hay en mi casa que debería estar en tu biblioteca, pero esa es otra historia…

-¿Vas a ir al grano?- lo apresuró Shikamaru ya más que fastidiado.

-Soy descendiente de Suzaku Nara...- Naoki miró de forma despectiva al Nara.- Si sales vivo de esta batalla podrías ir a revisar tu árbol genealógico.

-Es el primo de mi tatarabuelo.- respondió Shikamaru sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Vaya, que dulce de tu parte que conozcas tus raíces, bueno si eres tan rápido para calcular entonces ya te imaginarás que eso nos hace a ti y a mi…

-…primos en quinto grado.

-Que fastidio eres… bueno ya que aclaré tu mente, ¿seguimos?- Naoki lanzó un kunai hacia su lateral derecho para deshacerse de un clon de Shikamaru.- Ya basta de juegos Nara, esta será una batalla de sombras vs sombras. Me da curiosidad como terminará esto.

Naoki le lanzó un kunai explosivo a lo que Shikamaru rápidamente le lanzó un kunai normal para desviar el explosivo, éste explotó en medio del camino y tanto Shikamaru como Naoki se hicieron a un lado.

Shikamaru le lanzó un kunai a lo cual Naoki esquivó rápidamente.

-Fallaste.- se burló Naoki, luego hizo su posición de manos para invocar su jutsu.- Te tengo.

-No lo creo.- espetó Shikamaru observando como su kunai destrozaba el foco de luz que estaba detrás de Naoki y le proporcionaba sombra, por lo que no pudo invocar su jutsu.

-Hmp, buena jugada.- decía el muchacho casi en las penumbras al igual que Shikamaru, la única fuente de luz en ese momento presente en ese lugar era el foco que estaba encima de Temari que le proporcionaba sombra, la misma que estaba atrapada por el kunai de Naoki. El joven miró de reojo a Temari, y para horror de Shikamaru sacó un kunai.

-No te atrevas!- Shikamaru adivinó lo que haría.

-Ya es tarde primo.- Naoki lanzó el kunai hacia la posición de Temari y Shikamaru de inmediato se puso frente a ella para desviarlo. De inmediato la proyección de su sombra en el piso fue visible.

-Shikamaru no! Quiere atrapar tu sombra!- le advirtió Temari, pero fue demasiado tarde, Naoki en un rápido movimiento, al igual como lo había hecho con ella, lanzó un kunai bajo los pies de Shikamaru apresando su sombra.

-Maldición…- Shikamaru no podía moverse.- me atrapó.

Temari miraba aterrada la escena, tanto ella como Shikamaru estaban inmovilizados y Naoki estaba como si nada, esto no pintaba bien. En ese instante una luz se coló por la ventana, la luz de la luna llena.

-Sabes lo divertido de conocer cada técnica de los Nara, Shikamaru, que es fácil adivinar la mejor manera de usarlas y la manera de pensar de ustedes.- lanzó un kunai explosivo hacia las penumbras provocando que Shikamaru saliera de su escondite.

Por otro lado, el Shikamaru que estaba frente a Temari desaparecía.

\- Kage nui.- Naoki estiró su sombra proyectada por la luz de la luna y la dirigió directo hacia Shikamaru, y a mitad de camino ésta se alzó en el aire formando una punta y fue directo hacia el muchacho.

-Shikamaru cuidado!- le gritó Temari.

El Nara de inmediato esquivó el ataque y grande fue su sorpresa al ver como la sombra había atravesado la pared.

_"Es como una sombra punzante, ¿qué clase de técnica es esa? Nunca la había visto."_ Pensó frustrado el muchacho, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizar mucho ya que otra sombra proveniente de Naoki se dirigía hacia él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el Nara lanzó una bomba de humo para ocultarse.

-*sigh* en serio no se te ocurren mejores ideas?- Naoki replegó sus sombras y alzó su kunai para desviar un kunai que iba hacia él desde la nube de humo, luego otro, luego un tercero y finalmente un cuarto. Éste último quedó incrustado en la pared.- Piensa algo mejor!

En ese minuto la nube de humo ya se había disipado.

-Ya lo hice…- dijo Shikamaru mirando a Naoki. Éste lo miró sin comprender y cuando miró a su derecha vió como al último kunai que había desviado se le desplegaba un pedazo de papel con un sello que decía la palabra "Luz"

En ese momento el sello explotó iluminando por completo el lugar.

-Kagemane no jutsu!- ambos invocaron su técnica y la lanzaron directo hacia su contrincante.

Temari había cerrado los ojos cuando había explotado la bomba de luz debido a que la luminosidad le molestó, luego al abrirlos vió como ambos jóvenes se tenían paralizados mutuamente.

-Hmm, interesante.- expresó Naoki mirando fijamente a Shikamaru.- puedo sentir la presión de tu sombra sobre la mía. Esto al final se convertirá en una batalla de aguante. Lo divertido será ver, cual de los dos será el que aguante hasta el final.

-Hmp, me gustaría darte en el gusto, pero tengo prisa y no quiero malgastar mi chakra en una batalla inútil.- dijo Shikamaru seriamente, estaban exactamente a un metro del otro, con sus sombras completamente conectadas y cada uno ejerciendo presión sobre el otro para controlarlo por completo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? A la primera que intentes lanzarme algo debilitarás la presión sobre el jutsu y te podré inmovilizar por completo.

-¿Quién dijo que voy a lanzarte algo? Tú mismo lo dijiste esta será una batalla de sombras vs sombras.- Shikamaru le sonrió de forma ladina.- Aquí voy, posesión de sombras: Jutsu de sombra estrangulante.

De los pies de Naoki comenzaron a ascender dos manos hacia su cuerpo ejerciendo más presión sobre él.

-Que bien, sabes hacer la sombra estrangulante, esto se pone más interesante aún.- Naoki lo miró de forma divertida.- Lástima que yo también la sepa hacer.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par cuando Naoki invocó desde sus pies dos sombras que empezaron a subir por las piernas de Shikamaru.

_"Urgh… maldición, este tipo se sabe todas mis técnicas, demonios!"_ Shikamaru comenzó a sentir como las sombras comenzaban a estrangular su cuerpo y vió con horror como una de las manos seguía avanzando hacia su cuello. Concentró todo su chakra en hacer lo mismo, una de sus sombras comenzó a subir hacia el cuello de Naoki.

_"Mocoso persistente, pero soy más fuerte que tú y se nota, ahora verás como se usa este jutsu correctamente"_ Naoki con la sombra restante rodeó a Shikamaru de la cintura y comenzó a estrangularlo.

_"Maldición…mi concentración está dividida en mantenerlo inmovilizado, en estrangularlo desde el abdomen y en tratar de llegar a su cuello, a su vez que ejerzo presión para que no me inmovilice por… espera! Que está pasando?"_ Shikamaru vio con horror como una de sus sombras, la que rodeaba a Naoki por la cintura comenzaba a desenrollarse.

-Parece que perdiste concentración en una de tus sombritas.- se burló Naoki.- gracias por eso, me diste un respiro y una sombrita extra para ti.

Una tercera sombra comenzó a subir por los pies del Nara. Shikamaru comenzó a ejercer presión, con tres sombras sobre él la cosa se le dificultaría muchísimo.

_"Rayos! A este paso me quedaré sin chakra…no hay otra manera, debo estrangularlo"_ Shikamaru concentró su chakra en la sombra que estaba casi en el cuello de Naoki y ésta comenzó a subir. Naoki pudo sentir la presión en el cuello, por lo que concentró su chakra en repelerla, esto al menos provocó que la tercera sombra que subía por las piernas de Shikamaru se comenzara a replegar.

-¿Qué ocurre? Parece que no pudiste manejar mi sombrita que te regalé con tanto cariño, primito.- le dijo de forma burlona el Nara mientras ejercía presión sobre el cuello de Naoki.

-Bien, acabemos con esto, Nara.- Naoki en un rápido movimiento apartó las dos sombras que apresaban al Nara formando nuevamente aquellas sombras con punta filosa en cada extremo.- Muere!

-Shikamaru!- Temari gritó desesperada, pero se alivió al ver que ambas sombras punzantes no pudieron atravesar el cuello del hombre que amaba.

-*Sigh* que fastidioso eres… Shikamaru…- expresó Naoki frunciendo el ceño.

-Ugh…- Shikamaru ya estaba sudando de la cantidad de chakra que estaba usando, y más aún al tener que mantener casi rozando en su cuello las dos sombras de Naoki. Podía sentir en su piel el filo de ambas sombras, al mínimo descuido y sería hombre muerto.

-Solo prolongas lo inevitable, te quedarás sin chakra y te atravesaré.- decía el joven mientras Shikamaru hacía hasta lo imposible por mantener a raya aquellas sombras.

_"Maldición… apenas puedo mantener a raya sus sombras, a este paso…"_ Shikamaru no hallaba que hacer, a lo único que atinó fue a ejercer más presión para controlar las sombras de Naoki y alejarlas de su cuello, aunque eso provocó que la sombra ubicada en el cuello de Naoki comenzara a replegarse.

-Lástima, una cosa por otra no Shikamaru?- Naoki nuevamente comenzó a ejercer presión y ambas sombras ya estaban punzando el cuello del Nara. Shikamaru no se daría por vencido por lo que toda su concentración y chakra lo enfocó en aquellas sombras. Naoki observó como las estaba girando hacia él.- No te lo permitiré.

La batalla por el control de ambas sombras tenía tanto a Shikamaru como a Naoki al límite.

_"Mocoso del demonio, tiene menos chakra que yo, pero lo sabe manejar muy bien"_ pensó Naoki ya comenzando a sudar.

Shikamaru por su parte ya estaba comenzando a ver borroso.

_"No podré repelerlas por mucho tiempo, piensa Shikamaru, ¿Cómo puedes salir de esto?" _ al Nara no se le ocurría como rayos salir de aquella situación, no podía simplemente apartarse puesto que apenas se moviese las sombras lo atravesarían, pero quedarse quieto era simplemente esperar a morir. Las sombras ya estaban posicionadas sobre su cuello y un hilo de sangre comenzó a correr por el cuello del Nara. Estaba _a_ punto de desmayarse, pero sabía que no sería un simple desmayo, en el minuto en que perdiese la consciencia las sombras atravesarían su cuello y moriría al instante.

"_Ya no puedo… perdóname… Temari"_

-Ve el lado bueno Shikamaru.- Naoki lo miró de forma burlesca.- Te reencontrarás con tu abuelo… fue un gusto primo.

Cuando Shikamaru sintió como se incrustaban más las sombras en su cuello, pudo oír su voz.

-SUELTA A SHIKAMARU INFELIZ!- Temari se alzó por detrás de Naoki con su abanico en mano dispuesta a golpearlo con toda su furia. El pelinegro lo esquivó de inmediato y como aún estaba conectado a Shikamaru a través de su sombra el Nara hizo lo mismo, pero cuando perdieron la conexión debido a la distancia, Shikamaru tropezó a consecuencia de su agotamiento y cayó al piso.

-Hmp, que impaciente eres… Temari.- Naoki miró detenidamente a la rubia, atento a sus movimientos.

-Que puedo decir, nunca me ha gustado esperar.- Temari desplegó su abanico y concentró su chakra.- Prepárate porque no tendré piedad contigo.

-Adelante princesa…

Kya! **Temari al rescate de su hombre! Ahora como irá a terminar este encuentro? A esperar el próximo capi nomas hihi.**

**Kari! Ahí tiene tu Shikatema, ayy Temari con todo por su hombre! Ay si, yo tb me reí con la mentecilla pervertida de Naruto, y pues fue bastante convincente y como q todo se confabulaba para q Shika lo creyera. Tus dudas serán resueltas en los próximos capis así q a esperar, aunque te daré una pista en el siguiente a ver si has prestado atención, muahaha XP**

**Lissa! Perdón q me he enfocado full en Shikatema, pero dont worry ahí tendrás un momento Sasusaku I promise, XD**

**Bueno sin nada más q agregar, me despido, cuídense, todo el mundo en casa, a cuidarse! Besitos byebye**


	17. Capítulo 17: Un castillo hecho de cartas

**Ufff por fin subiendo capi, que sinceramente como ando re subiendo Wof en watpad más el trabajo, me es casi imposible escribir XD, pero bueno aquí estamos, veamos como termina esta batalla y que pasará con nuestra parejita Shikatema. **

**Enjoy! **

**Capítulo 17: Un castillo hecho de cartas.**

Temari desplegó su abanico y concentró su chakra.- Prepárate porque no tendré piedad contigo.

-Adelante princesa…-Naoki la miró expectante.

Temari no le dio tiempo de nada, agitó su abanico y una enorme ráfaga de viento inundó el lugar. Shikamaru se tuvo que poner a resguardo detrás de un corredor puesto que volaban muebles y cuadros, incluso pudo sentir como los vidrios se rompían por el impacto. Naoki también se puso a cubierto detrás de una pared.

_"Rayos, que ocurre con estas mujeres? Por qué les gusta ser literalmente monstruos? ¿Dónde quedó la delicadeza?"_ pensaba frustrado el muchacho, la joven era bastante fuerte y era obvio que se estaba conteniendo porque estaban en un lugar angosto, pero estaba seguro que si hubiesen estado en el estacionamiento hubiese destrozado el lugar. Respiró hondo, hizo su posición de manos para invocar su sombra y reducirla, pero la rubia se le apareció enfrente con su abanico en alto dispuesta a golpearlo.

-Toma esto!- Temari destrozó el pedazo de pared literalmente. Naoki afortunadamente logró esquivarlo. La rubia iba a atacar nuevamente, pero Naoki fue más rápido y lanzó un kunai explosivo hacia ella, la rubia lo esquivó de inmediato y éste hizo explosión.

En el intertanto, Naoki miró la posición de Shikamaru y le lanzó un par de shurikens. El joven Nara apenas sacó un kunai para defenderse, pero Temari lo protegió con su abanico, por lo que los objetos se incrustaron en éste. Ahora la joven estaba frente al Nara cubriéndolo.

-Para ser un sujeto que no te importa, te preocupas demasiado por él Temari.- expresó Naoki con gesto burlón.- Debo asumir que me mentiste?

-No es asunto tuyo.- dijo Temari firme. - Oh por cierto, esto es tuyo!

La rubia le lanzó un kunai y Naoki simplemente ladeó la cabeza y éste se incrustó en la pared.

-Fallaste querida.- Naoki se enderezó dispuesto a hacer su posición de manos.

-No he terminado!- la rubia lanzó una bomba de humo para nublar la visibilidad del joven antes de que siquiera reaccionara.

_"De nada servirá linda, puedo sentir tu chakra"_ en ese momento sintió acercarse el chakra de la muchacha, _"Te tengo!" _ Naoki iba a hacer su posición de manos, pero ni siquiera pudo juntarlas ya que… no podía moverse! _"Pero qué…?"_ el joven estaba inmovilizado, lo primero que pensó fue en que Shikamaru lo había inmovilizado de alguna manera, pero era imposible! Miró sus pies, no había nada, pero como rayos… En ese momento se dio cuenta…

_Oh por cierto, esto es tuyo!- Temari le lanzó un kunai y Naoki simplemente ladeó la cabeza y éste se incrustó en la pared…_

Naoki como pudo giró la cabeza hacia la pared para ver con asombro como el kunai que le había lanzado Temari estaba incrustado directo en su sombra.

-No puede ser…- susurró el joven para sí.

En ese momento Temari salió de la nube de humo con su abanico en alto.

-Haaaaaa! Te tengo!

_"Es imposible! Acaso ella…"_ Naoki miró con horror como la rubia iba directo hacia él, "_Mierda! No!"_

PAF!

La rubia golpeó directo al pelinegro mandándolo a volar, provocando que quedase incrustado en una pared. Shikamaru no podía creerlo, y solo se limitó a tragar saliva y a sentir pena por Naoki, era imposible que se levantara después de eso. La rubia se puso al lado del joven.

-¿Crees que esté knockeado?.- expresó la joven sin bajar la guardia.

-Si es que no está muerto…- dijo en un hilo de voz el Nara.

Temari hizo como que no escuchó nada, puesto que el pelinegro no estaba en condiciones de recibir ningún tipo de golpe, menos por parte de ella.

-¿Puedes levantarte?- le preguntó sin más.

-Eso creo.- el joven comenzó a levantarse con dificultad, por lo que la rubia se puso frente a él.

-Deja, yo te ayudo.- la joven le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, por lo que el muchacho recibió la ayuda sin chistar. Miraron hacia la posición de Naoki, no parecía que se moviese. La rubia iba a avanzar hacia él, pero el Nara la detuvo.

-Espera, yo voy, es preferible que me atrape a mí antes que a ti.- apeló a la lógica el muchacho, Temari asintió y permaneció detrás del joven. Cuando llegó a la posición de Naoki pudo notar como poco a poco su chakra disminuía.

_"Se protegió con chakra antes del impacto, bien pensado por parte de él, sino de seguro Temari le hubiese destrozado la cara con ese golpe, gulp!"_ pensó el chico aún con escalofríos por la fuerza de su amada.

-¿Y?- preguntó ansiosa la rubia.

-Knockeado.- respondió el Nara.

-*sigh* así no le sacaremos mucha información, ¿qué haremos ahora?

-Sólo nos queda sacarle información a los otros dos.- analizó Shikamaru mientras miraba al sujeto inconsciente.- Rayos! No me queda chakra, me hubiese transformado en él y hubiese sido más fácil.

-Yo lo haré.- dijo la rubia.

-No es buena idea.- Shikamaru miró serio a Temari.- Aún hay cámaras que no alcancé a apagar, se verá raro que salga sólo Naoki sin su acompañante.

Estaban en medio de un pasillo, ahora completamente oscuro debido a la batalla, Temari miró hacia ambos extremos del pasillo y pudo notar las cámaras que apuntaban hacia los otros corredores aún funcionales.

-Rayos.- estaban literalmente atrapados.

-Ven, por mientras ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí.- le pidió el Nara, por lo que la rubia lo ayudó a sacar a Naoki de la pared. Una vez que lo dejaron en el piso Shikamaru exclamó.- Bien, supongo que no hay más opción.

Comenzó a sacarse la ropa dejando a Temari en shock, cuando ya estaba sin camisa e iba a desabrocharse el cinturón Temari le dio una cachetada.- Auch! ¿Temari que haces?!

-¿Qué crees tú que haces?!- le gritó la rubia.

-Shh! Guarda silencio!- la chistó el joven.- Voy a usar la ropa de Naoki, aprovechando que nos parecemos puedo pasar desapercibido por las cámaras contigo.

La rubia le dio la espalda sonrojada.

-Pues avísame lo que estás planeando, animal!- expresó Temari enojada. Shikamaru la miró enarcando una ceja.

-Pero… si me conoces ente-

Temari lo miró de reojo con furia, casi echando chispas.

-Ok… yo te aviso cuando esté listo.- no quiso seguir contradiciéndola, y menos con el estado en que dejó a su pariente lejano, no supo por qué, pero por un minuto pensó que talvez en el subconsciente de Temari, quiso simplemente desquitarse con el pobre tipo… gulp! – Ya estoy listo.

Temari se giró y no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo, si ya Naoki se veía bien parecido con ese atuendo Shikamaru se veía…

-Aish!- Temari bufó molesta y nuevamente le dio la espalda.

-No opinaste nada.- dijo ingenuamente el joven.

-Te ves bien ¿contento?!- después se dio cuenta de la idiotez que dijo.

_"No te pregunte eso…"_ lo dijo mentalmente porque si lo decía en voz alta terminaría igual que Naoki de seguro.

-Um…- de todas formas el comentario lo avergonzó un poco. Temari ya no podía más de la vergüenza por lo que seguía dándole la espalda. Iba a hablarle pero…

-Oi Naoki, ¿estás por aquí?!- oyeron la voz del sujeto grande desde el otro pasillo, Osamu.

Se miraron aterrados y luego miraron al inconsciente Naoki, lo agarraron entre los dos y comenzaron a avanzar. Trataban de abrir alguna puerta, pero estaban todas cerradas.

-Rayos!- maldecía Shikamaru, si no hallaban donde dejar al sujeto se meterían en problemas.

-Shikamaru allí!- le susurró Temari.

El Nara miró hacia donde apuntaba la chica para ver una puerta donde ponían los utensilios de aseo. Metieron a Naoki sin ninguna delicadeza y Temari cerró la puerta de inmediato. Los pasos de Osamu se sentían más cerca, en ese minuto Temari miró a su izquierda.

-Shikamaru, el ascensor!- le dijo la chica mientras lo tironeaba hacia éste. La rubia comenzó a llamarlo desesperadamente.

-¿Por donde va?- Shikamaru asomó la cabeza para inmediatamente volver a esconderse, Osamu iba a mitad del pasillo.

-Mierda! Va en el 10!

-No tengo opción, tendré que distraerlo.- Shikamaru iba a enfrentarlo, pero Temari lo detuvo.

-Te va a reconocer, y no estás en condiciones de pelear.- le dijo Temari firme.

-No tenemosoopción Temari, la única forma de que no me reconociera sería que me viera…

-…de espaldas.- terminó la frase por él la rubia.

-Oi Naoki! ¿Eres tú?!- estaba dando la vuelta. Shikamaru no tuvo opción, esperaba que por la luz tenue lograra confundirlo, pero al minuto en que la cabeza de Osamu se asomó, Temari lo agarró de la chaqueta y lo atrajo hacia ella para plantarle un beso. El impulso fue tal, que Shikamaru se tuvo que apoyar en la pared para no chocar bruscamente con la rubia. Ella se colgó de su cuello mientras que Shikamaru estaba en shock.- Oye Naoki… Aish! Ya estás con tus noviecitas! Oye! ¿Sabes dónde está Eiji?

Shikamaru comprendió al instante por lo que, mientras Temari seguía besándolo, él simplemente se dejó besar, aunque trataba de controlar todas las sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo con aquel apasionado beso.

-Naoki te estoy hablando!- lo regañó Osamu.

El Nara comenzó a corresponderle a Temari, tantas ganas que tenía de volver a probar esos labios y aunque fuese una "actuación" él podía sentir esa calidez en los suaves labios de su amada, así que por instinto le levantó el dedo del medio a Osamu dándole a entender que no lo fastidiara.

-Mocoso insolente!- Osamu comenzó a acercarse a ellos, por lo que tanto Shikamaru como Temari se pusieron en guardia listos para atacarlo.

-Oi Osamu!- Eiji apareció del otro pasillo.- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Te estaba buscando hombre, ¿Qué te dijo el jefe de Tsunade?- le preguntó el grandote.

-Sólo sé que la tienen en el -1.- respondió Eiji.- ¿y Naoki?

-Pues…- en ese momento oyeron ruidos provenientes de la bodega de aseo. Ambos hombres sacaron sus pistolas y Eiji abrió la puerta para que un bulto cayese al suelo.

-Uff ya me estaba ahogando allí adentro…- decía Naoki desde el suelo semidesnudo con una tremenda cara de fastidio total.

-¿Naoki?!- Osamu quedó de piedra.- ¿Entonces quién…?

-Osamu mira!- le gritó Eiji al notar a la pareja que estaba ya dentro de ascensor.- Dispara!

Ambos comenzaron a disparar, pero tanto Shikamaru como Temari se pusieron a cubierto a cada lado del ascensor aprovechando que las puertas estaban cerrándose.

-NO ESCAPARAN!- Osamu se lanzó hacia ellos, incluso a medio camino disparó a la consola de afuera, pero sin éxito. La pareja había logrado escapar.- Mierda! ¿Qué hacemos Eiji? Esos mocosos nos oyeron, saben dónde está Tsunade!

-Tranquilo, no llegarán muy lejos, ya le avisé a Yasahiro. Andando.- Eiji comenzó a avanzar seguido por Osamu aunque…

-Oi Naoki, vienes?- le preguntó el grandote, el joven ya estaba de pie.

-Claro, me encantaría ir donde los jefes en cueros!- dijo Naoki irónicamente.

-¿Qué rayos te pasó?- Osamu recién había notado el estado del pelinegro.

-No preguntes…

-Bueno ponte algo y alcánzanos, ya sabes dónde estaremos.- Eiji no quiso seguir perdiendo más tiempo.- Osamu!

-Hai! Pffff… wuajajajaja te falta el puro barril hermano ahahahaha.- se reía el hombre mientras se alejaba de Naoki.

Éste solo resopló fastidiado, sinceramente le importaba un bledo el asunto de Tsunade, además que tenía una jaqueca de los mil demonios.

-Na-Naoki-kun?- una dulce voz lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.

-Hiromi-chan?- era la camarera del bar, estaba vestida con ropa normal y con un bolso, Naoki miró atrás de él.- Oh perdón! No sabía que era tu habitación.

El joven se hizo a un lado para que la chica pudiera pasar.

La muchacha no decía nada, ni siquiera se movía solo estaba sonrojada a morir. Naoki comprendió al instante.

-Oh sí, ummm, tuve un pequeño percance, a todo esto, ¿me haces un favor linda?- el joven la miró de forma sensual, provocando que a la chica casi le diera hemorragia, pero solo asintió.- ¿Me prestas algo de tu novio? Que no me llega andarme paseando en cueros por todo el casino, tú me entiendes ;)

La joven soltó el bolso y acorraló a Naoki en la puerta.

-Que novio ni que nada, tú te quedas conmigo esta noche.- le dijo la joven de forma lujuriosa.

-Hmm, si me lo pones así, como negarme…- Naoki sonrió de forma ladina mientras la chica abría la puerta y ambos entraban a la habitación.

000

Por su parte, Shikamaru y Temari iban en pleno ascensor. No se habían dicho absolutamente nada, el silencio reinaba, y cada uno podía solamente oír el acelerado palpitar de su propio corazón. Querían creer que era por la adrenalina de haber escapado de aquellos mafiosos, pero sabían que no era así. Shikamaru suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse, el haber besado de esa forma tan apasionada a Temari lo había dejado nervioso. La rubia sin embargo, trataba de no pensar mucho, si lo hacía solo se confundiría más, por lo que simplemente comenzó a pensar en lo que haría para rescatar a Naruto y Tsunade. Estaba tan concentrada que no notó que el ascensor se detuvo de repente, y solo pudo sentir como dos fuertes brazos la acorralaron en la pared y al abrir los ojos vio la mirada penetrante de Shikamaru.

_"Pero que…?"_ la pilló completamente desprevenida, ni siquiera pudo empujarlo o darle una cachetada, no, estaba paralizada, y no por su jutsu, simplemente por la sorpresa, y porque en el fondo, su cuerpo no quería rechazarlo, para nada!

-Shikamaru…- lo dijo casi en un suspiro, le faltaba el aire, y sintió como sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rojas. El Nara comenzó a acercarse hacia su cuello, y la chica, nerviosa, solo cerró los ojos, a quién engañaba, la tensión sexual entre ellos podía notarlo cualquiera, por lo que solo se dejó llevar por el momento.

-Sígueme el juego.- le susurró el joven.- Nos están viendo.

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Arriba de nosotros, hay una cámara, ¿la ves?- expresó el chico mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

La joven miró, de forma disimulada, su reflejo en los espejos del ascensor y vio una pequeña cámara por encima de su cabeza a la cual le titilaba una luz roja.

-Sí.- dijo la chica mientras también lo abrazaba.- ¿Nos pueden oír también?

-No, es de estas cámaras de vigilancia que solo transmiten imagen no sonido.- explicó el Nara.

-¿Por qué detuviste el ascensor?- preguntó curiosa la joven.

-Porque nos estaban llevando más abajo.

La muchacha miró la consola y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que marcaba -2

-¿Puedes desactivarla?- le preguntó la chica sin parar de abrazarlo.

-Si lo hago, lo notaran por el reflejo de los espejos, tendríamos que distraerlos con algo.- sabía perfectamente que los estaban viendo, pero no hallaba que tipo de distracción hacer, una bomba de humo sería demasiado obvio.

-Pues démosle una buena sesión de triple X.- dijo Temari de forma maliciosa. Shikamaru estaba tratando de codificar eso, pero la rubia simplemente lo empujó bruscamente hacia el otro extremo del ascensor y se apoderó de sus labios. Shikamaru por supuesto que le correspondió, pero hacía todo lo posible por no perder el control, esta situación sí que era problemática, la mujer de su vida besándolo como si no hubiese mañana y él controlándose, mantuvo siempre sus manos en la cintura de ella, en ningún momento la manoseó, aunque ganas no le faltaban. Por lo menos podía deleitarse con sus labios. Temari le quitó el saco y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa. El Nara miró de reojo el reflejo de la cámara para notar como hacia un zoom hacia ellos, habían picado. Al parecer, Temari había notado lo mismo, por lo que le puso más sazón a la cosa. Se separó de la boca de Shikamaru y lo empujó hacia el suelo. En ese momento, la rubia se sentó a horcajadas de él y retomó su sesión de besos. El Nara, comenzó a estirar su sombra hacia la cámara sin parar en ningún momento de besar a su rubia. Trataba de no mirarla por el reflejo del espejo, ya que la posición en que estaba encima de él era demasiado sugerente, no podía distraerse, aunque sus instintos actuaban por sí solos, porque sus manos subieron por la cintura de ella hacia su espalda, específicamente al cierre de su vestido, el cual comenzó a deslizar lentamente hacia abajo. Nuevamente la cámara hizo un zoom apuntando específicamente la espalda de la rubia, en donde las manos de Shikamaru la acariciaban por completo. El volver a sentir su tersa piel, estaba provocando un mar de sensaciones en él, su princesa, su Temari, mientras ella, sin parar de besarlo recorría con sus delicadas manos su abdomen, mentiría si dijera que no estaba excitado, porque sí lo estaba y bastante y su miembro estaba más que duro, además del roce con la entrepierna de Temari no lo ayudaba, quería embestirla, darla vuelta y comenzar a hacerle el amor, pero se contenía como podía, tenía unas ganas enormes de agarrarle el trasero, pero mantenía sus manos en la espalda de ella, en ese momento puso sus manos detrás del sostén de la joven, dispuesto a sacárselo, ella al instante cortó el beso y le susurró casi rozando su boca.- Ya la desactivaste?

Shikamaru la quedó mirando impactado y a la vez avergonzado, la había apagado en el minuto en que la cámara había hecho zoom hacia su espalda.

-Ummm…- estaba trabado.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.- dijo la chica de forma cortante y se separó de él mientras se acomodaba el vestido. Tomó la chaqueta del Nara del suelo y mientras éste se reincorporaba se la pasó.- ¿y qué hacemos ahora?

Shikamaru miró hacia arriba de ellos, en medio del ascensor.

-Entendido.- la joven invocó su abanico y mandó la ventanilla del ascensor a volar. Rápidamente, tanto ella como el Nara salieron del ascensor y treparon hacia la puerta del -1 justo en el instante en que éste comenzaba a bajar nuevamente.

-Démonos prisa, pronto se darán cuenta que nos escapamos.- Shikamaru estaba a un costado de la puerta del elevador del -1 y con la ayuda de Temari lograron abrirla. El Nara de inmediato desactivó las cámaras que apuntaban al ascensor antes de que siquiera los captase y ambos se fueron por el ducto de la ventilación.

-¿Alguna idea de dónde podrían estar?- le preguntó la rubia al moreno.

-Solo avanzemos hasta escuchar chillidos.- dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa ladina.

000

-YA VERAN! CUANDO LOGRE SALIR DE AQUÍ LES VOY A PATEAR EL TRASERO A TODOS! DATTEBAYO!- Chillaba Naruto más que cabreado. Ahora estaba en la misma habitación que Tsunade, los sujetos que estaban con él no lo aguantaron…

-¿En serio, como soportas a este mocoso?!- le decía Kenta a la mujer, ya lo tenía harto el rubio.

-Créeme que ni yo lo sé.- decía la rubia con tono aburrido. En ese momento las puertas se abrieron revelando a dos sujetos, uno alto y macizo y el otro delgado y de menor estatura.

-Vaya vaya vaya.- dijo el más bajo.- ¿Aún en pie Tsunade?

-Ya déjense de juegos, devuélvanme mi dinero, lo gané de forma justa!- reclamó la mujer.

-Sí! Yo fui el imbécil que estuvo toda la noche en sus máquinas estafadoras, merezco mi premio!.- dijo el rubio molesto.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso.- dijo Masahiro.- Esto no debía pasar, nadie en los 30 años que funciona este casino se ha ganado el premio mayor, fue un descuido y obviamente fue por tu culpa.- apuntó a Tsunade.

-Hmp, ¿disculpa?- expresó burlona la mujer.- ¿Se puede saber en qué te basas para acusarme?

\- Usaste a esos mocosos para distraernos y así el niñito éste se sacara el premio mayor.- dijo Yasahiro fastidiado.

-Créanme que se equivocan.- suspiró Tsunade.- Sí, es verdad que envíe a mis "pollitos" a jugar poker contra su trío de bobos, pero en ningún momento conté con que Naruto se ganaría el premio mayor de la máquina tragamonedas, eso… aunque no lo crean… fue suerte…

-Sí! Y a mi me sobra!- expresó el rubio pavoneandose. En ese momento llegaron Osamu y Eiji.

-Jefe!- dijo Osamu algo agitado.- Se escaparon! No llegaron al -3

-¿qué?!- dijo furioso Yasahiro.- Pero si los informáticos los tenían vigilados con la cámara del ascensor, ¿cómo mierda se les escaparon?!

-Se las arreglaron para… distraerlos.- dijo Eiji con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Pero cómo mierda los distrajeron? Si es un miserable ascensor!- chilló Masahiro.

-Comenzaron a besuquearse y a sacarse la ropa para distraerlo... y lo lograron.- dijo Osamu con fastidio.

Tsunade y Naruto quedaron con ojos de puntos, mientras que Yasahiro lanzaba una mesa con furia.

-POR QUÉ SOLO ESTOY RODEADO DE GENTE INEPTA?!- Gritó furioso mientras volteaba a ver a Tsunade a quién apuntó directo en la frente con su pistola.- Habla ahora mujer! ¿Dónde están esos mocosos?!

-¿Quién sabe? ¿Atracando por ahí?- dijo burlona la mujer provocando la ira en el hombre, quién la golpeó con su arma botandola al suelo.

-Oye infeliz! No la toques!- bramó Naruto furioso.

-Bien, comenzaré la masacre contigo entonces, mocoso chillón.- Yasahiro apuntó a Naruto y cuando estuvo a punto de disparar no pudo hacerlo, se había quedado paralizado.- pero que…?

Y no era el único, su hermano, Osamu, Eiji y tres secuaces que estaban a su lado también sufrieron la misma parálisis, ninguno podía mover un músculo.

-Esto se parece a…- Eiji miró sus pies para notar como su sombra estaba conectada a la de sus compañeros.- Es un ninjutsu.

-¿Qué truco es éste Tsunade?!- Yasahiro le gritó a la rubia quién aún yacía en el suelo.

-A mí no me mires, estoy en el suelo ;P- se burló la mujer sacándole la lengua.

En ese minuto, Kenta, quién estaba escondido detrás de Naruto y no había sido paralizado, siguió la sombra de sus compañeros hasta dar con su origen.

-El ducto!- Kenta sacó su arma para disparar hacia allí, pero Yasahiro le disparó hacia su mano para mandar a volar su arma.

-¿Pero qué? Yo no hice eso! Me están manipulando!- expresó aterrado el hombre y más terror le dio aún cuando sus secuaces comenzaron a sacar sus armas de sus bolsillos para apuntarse entre ellos.- Maldición!

Trató de forcejear, pero era inútil.

-Haha! De nada sirve viejo!- se burló Naruto.- Una vez que te atrapan con el kagemane no jutsu estás frito!

-Kagemane?- Kenta lo miró curioso.

-Naruto cierra la boca!- le gritó la rubia a lo cual el rubio se apretó los labios en señal de pánico.

-En ese caso…- Kenta apuntó a Yasahiro.

-Kenta, ¿qué haces?- el hombre se aterró con aquel movimiento. Y Kenta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos disparó arriba de la cabeza de Yasahiro, específicamente a la fuente de luz que iluminaba toda la habitación, quedando en penumbras.- Ya muévanse! No hay luz, por lo tanto no hay sombras!

-¿Dónde estás Tsunade?!- se oyó la voz de Yasahiro, quien se abalanzó hacia la posición de ella, pero no la encontró.- Tsunade no está!

Kenta de inmediato avanzó unos pasos hacia Naruto, pero tampoco lo sintió, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba la silla.

-¿Cómo es posible?!- expresó Kenta mientras sentía como lo empujaban.- Tranquilicense! No se desordenen sino van a escapar! Bloqueen la puerta!

Eiji y Osamu iban a proceder a hacerlo, pero algo enorme los golpeó empujándolos hacia atrás chocando tanto con Yasahiro como con Masahiro.

-¿Qué les pasa animales?!- chilló el hombre bajo.

-Hay algo en la puerta.- analizó Eiji quién sacó su pistola junto a Osamu para apuntar hacia la oscuridad.- Kenta! La luz de emergencia!

El hombre apretó un switch que iluminó la habitación con un tono verde.

-Que me parta un…- Eiji no podía creer lo que veía. Frente a ellos estaba aquella sensual rubia con un enorme abanico de metal, por fin había comprendido qué los había golpeado.

-Eres tú!- chilló Osamu mirando a la rubia y posteriormente a quienes se encontraban detrás de ella, que no eran nada más ni nada menos que el clon de Naoki junto a Tsunade y el niño chillón, quienes ya estaban completamente desatados.

-DISPAREN!- Yasahiro comenzó a disparar hacia ellos, y todos sus secuaces los siguieron. Temari reaccionó al instante y los protegió con su abanico.- Acribillen ese abanico!

-Shikamaru, ¿cómo vas?- le preguntó la rubia al moreno.

-Listo!- había estado tratando de hackear la puerta de salida y lo había logrado- Vamos!

Tsunade salió de inmediato junto a Naruto.

-Temari!- la llamó el Nara.

-Avancen! los alcanzo enseguida!- ordenó la rubia.

-Pero Tema-chan!- Naruto se había devuelto, pero Shikamaru lo agarró del brazo para alejarlo.

-Vamos Naruto!- le dijo su amigo alejándolo del lugar.

-SE ESCAPAN YASAHIRO!- Chilló Masahiro viendo como tres de ellos se iban.

-Alto al fuego!- ordenó el hombre alto. Luego se dirigió a Temari.- De nada sirve lo que están haciendo, tengo lleno de hombres allá afuera y varios están también entrenados en ninjutsu, no llegarán lejos, así que ríndete princesa!

La rubia asomó la cabeza de su abanico, pero sin dejar su posición de defensa.

-No tienes a dónde ir muchacha.- dijo Eiji sin dejar de apuntarla.- Así que sé buena y apártate, tenemos que ir tras Tsunade.

Temari posicionó su abanico detrás de ella totalmente desplegado y tapando por completo la entrada.

-Hasta creen.- les dijo de forma burlona mientras con un sutil movimiento de su abanico la joven desapareció de la vista de los hombres.

-NANI?!- Todos quedaron de piedra, la muchacha había desaparecido. ¿Acaso era un truco ilusorio?

-¿Adónde mierda se fue?!- preguntó Osamu intrigado.

-Ha desaparecido!- chilló Masahiro.- A qué esperan?! Avancen a la puerta está libre!

Nadie se atrevió a mover un dedo. Estaban en medio de la sala.

-Aquí estoy!- dijo una dulce voz a su costado derecho.

Todos se voltearon para ver como la joven planeaba con su abanico por encima de ellos. Todos se agacharon aterrados y la joven solo saltó para posicionarse detrás de ellos.

-Bueno, ya que tanto desean salir, les concederé su deseo.- expresó la rubia con mirada maliciosa.- Jutsu guadaña de viento!

000

Mientras tanto, al otro extremo del pasillo, Tsunade buscaba desesperada el botín en la sala donde había visto a Kenta y sus secuaces dejar los maletines cuando los habían capturado a ella y Naruto.

-¿Dónde mierda está?- tiraba las cosas sin ninguna consideración.

Shikamaru miraba hacia dónde habían dejado a Temari. Naruto se puso a su lado.

-Oi Shikamaru, ¿por qué no vamos a ver qué onda Tema- pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que una onda de viento sacudió el lugar y ambos tuvieron que ponerse a cubierto. Solo oyeron un enorme.

PAF!

Tsunade se puso al lado de ellos, trataba de ver algo, pero la ráfaga de viento era muy potente. Una vez que se detuvo la rubia mandó al parcito adelante. Cuando llegaron al lugar dónde se habían separado de Temari casi se hicieron en los pantalones. La habitación estaba hecha añicos y los sujetos desperdigados entre esa habitación y la del frente.

-¿Qué tal?- dijo Temari de repente, apareciendo tras ellos.- ¿Impresionante no? ;)

Puso una sonrisa encantadora, pero a la vez maliciosa.

_"Nunca, pero nunca en mi vida la voy a contradecir… jamás…"_ pensó aterrado Naruto mirando a los sujetos totalmente inconscientes.

_"Saben que es lo peor de todo?..."_ pensaba Shikamaru "_ Que estoy endemoniadamente excitado… bien… es oficial, necesito un pase urgente a psiquiatría, diagnóstico: Masoquismo…"_

-Excelente Temari, muy bien hecho ^^- la felicitó la Senju, en eso vio a Masahiro que intentaba levantarse. La rubia se acercó a él y puso su tacón en sus partes nobles.

-Kyahhhhh!- chilló el hombre.- Tsunade por favor! No seas así! Todavía sirve!

Naruto y Shikamaru por instinto se protegieron sus partes nobles y se hicieron hacia atrás, Temari los miró enarcando una ceja y ambos desviaron la mirada sonrojados.

-¿Dónde está mi dinero?!- comenzó a hacer más presión.- Ya no está donde lo dejó Kenta, adonde te lo llevaste?!

-YIIIAHHHH! OK TE LO DIRE TE LO DIRE, PERO NO SIGAS!

La mujer sacó su tacón y lo levantó de su abrigo.

-Dímelo ya!- le dijo amenazante.

-Está en nuestra oficina…- dijo de repente Yasashiro.

-Gracias Yasi ^^- la mujer le lanzó a su hermano encima.- Solo me llevaré mi dinero y nos largamos y no te preocupes, no volverán a saber de mi, así que no es necesario que metas a los demás Yakuzas, entendido?!

Tanto Yasahiro como Masahiro suspiraron resignados de todas formas no iban a hacerlo ya que serían la burla de los Yakuzas.

-Ya-Ya-YAKUZAS?!- Chilló Naruto aterrado.- NOS MANDASTE A UN CASINO DOMINADO POR YAKUZAS, OBASAN! ESO ES LO MAS IRRESPONSABLE QUE HE OIDO EN MI VIDA!

-Aish Naruto, te has enfrentado a los Akatsukis y le tienes miedo a los Yakuzas? Por favor!- expresó la mujer mientras se daba media vuelta y se dirigía al ascensor.

-Oi Shikamaru.- le susurró Naruto al Nara.- ¿Qué es más peligroso? ¿Un Yakuza o un Akatsuki?

-¿Y yo que voy a saber?- le dijo el azabache igual de desconcertado.

-MUEVAN SUS TRASEROS MOCOSOS!

000

-Aish! Que noche no? Estoy agotadoooo- decía Naruto dando un tremendo bostezo. Iba manejando su auto, ya habían dejado a Tsunade en su casa. La mujer lo primero que hizo fue despertar a Kenjiro para que le ayudase con el botín. Tanto Naruto como Shikamaru sintieron pena por él, pero ni locos se quedaban a ayudarlo, estaban destrozados.

Ahora se dirigían a dejar a Temari al departamento de Kushina.

-Oye no te distraigas Naruto!- lo regañaba Shikamaru.- ¿Seguro que no quieres que conduzca?

-Bah! Para qué? Si ya llegamos!- Naruto estacionó el auto fuera del departamento.- Buenas noches Tema-chan, no le digas nada a mamá por favor…

-Descuida Naruto, será un secreto entre tú y yo ;)- decía la chica mientras abría la puerta.- Buenas noches chicos!

-Te acompaño hasta la puerta.- Shikamaru ni siquiera la dejó negarse ya que se bajó de inmediato. La rubia cruzó miradas con Naruto quién simplemente se encogió de hombros. Temari suspiró y se bajó del auto también.

-No es necesario que lo hagas Shikamaru.- le dijo la chica una vez que llegó a su posición.

-Me salvaste el pellejo hoy, ¿no crees que mínimo debería dejarte sana y salva en la puerta de tu casa?- argumentó el Nara sonriéndole de lado.

La rubia solo suspiró y no quiso seguir discutiendo por lo que lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera. Naruto como toda vieja alcahueta, miraba atento por la ventana. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del edificio la rubia se giró a verlo.

-¿Qué vas a decirle a Kushina?- preguntó curioso el Nara antes de que la muchacha emitiera palabra.

-*sigh* ahí veré que le invento.- miró su reloj de pulsera. 3:00 AM.- ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Nos fuimos de farra con Naruto.- le dijo cómplicemente.

Temari solo ahogó una risita.

-Gracias Temari.- dijo de repente el joven, la chica lo miró curiosa.- De no ser por ti habría sido asesinado por Naoki, te lo agradezco.

La rubia tuvo que desviar un poco la mirada ya que sus mejillas empezaron a tornarse rosadas.

-No hay de qué.- dijo la rubia.- Es como dice Naruto, jamás abandones a tus compañeros en batalla.

-Lo sé.- afirmó el azabache.- Al menos, seguimos siendo un buen equipo.

-Sí…- Temari lo miró a los ojos.- Gracias a ti también por… por no aprovecharte cuando… bueno… ya sabes.

-Yo jamás haría algo que fuese en contra de tu voluntad Temari.- le dijo el muchacho con tranquilidad.- pero te mentiría si te dijera que no sentí nada, porque no fue así.

-Yo… lo lamento.- se disculpó la joven nerviosa.

-Yo no.- le dijo sin más Shikamaru provocando que Temari lo mirase impactada.- porque pude darme cuenta que aún hay complicidad entre tú y yo.

-Shikamaru…- Temari no hallaba que decirle, porque ella opinaba lo mismo y por supuesto que también sintió cosas al volver a besarlo, no podía seguir negándolo, seguía total y completamente enamorada de él, a pesar de todo, sus sentimientos hacia él seguían exactamente igual. Se puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba cuando Shikamaru, sin previo aviso, acortó la distancia entre ellos, le tomó la mano y con su mano derecha le acarició la mejilla.

-Temari.- le dijo con seriedad. La joven lo miró fijo a sus ojos.- Yo solo quiero que sepas que-

-SUELTALA NARA!- se oyó una voz a lo lejos. Por instinto ambos jóvenes se separaron y miraron de dónde provenía aquella voz. En ese momento vieron como Benjiro venía molesto hacia ellos.

-Ben…- expresó Temari.

Shikamaru solo lo miró con fastidio. ¿Es que siempre se tenía que aparecer en los momentos precisos?! Ya estaba comenzando a molestarle seriamente.

-¿Se puede saber que pretendes, Nara?!- Benjiro se puso entre él y Temari. Shikamaru ni siquiera se dignó a contestarle. Esto hizo que Benjiro se encolerizara más.- Deja a Temari en paz! ¿Por qué la sigues persiguiendo?! Que no entiendes que ella no quiere nada contigo! Ya pasó tu oportunidad Nara, si tú fuiste el imbécil que no la supo aprovechar allá tú, pero yo no voy a permitir que andes jugando con Temari me oíste?! ¿Qué quieres?! Enamorarla de nuevo y volver a engañarla?!

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe.- Shikamaru se estaba aguantando las ganas de sacarle la madre.

-Me incumbe porque yo si respeto a Temari y no la ando acosando como tú!

-¿Estás en su estacionamiento a las 3 de la mañana y el que la acosa soy yo?- le echó en cara el Nara.

Benjiro lo agarró de la camisa.

-Estaba preocupado por ella imbécil, ¿Adónde te la llevaste infeliz que la vienes a dejar a esta hora?!

-Benjiro basta!- le gritó Temari molesta. Benjiro soltó al Nara y se volteó a verla.- Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no eres mi novio y yo puedo defenderme sola!- en eso miró al pelinegro.- Shikamaru, retírate por favor.

El Nara la miró algo desconcertado, pero accedió a su petición no quería hacer un escándalo en ese lugar y menos con las ganas que tenía de asesinar a Benjiro. Se dio media vuelta, pero a mitad de camino detuvo sus pasos.

-…yo solo quiero que sepas que…- continuó el Nara captando tanto la atención de Temari como del castaño.- que no permitiré que nada ni nadie te aleje de mí. Yo seguiré luchando hasta que tú me digas en la cara que ya no me amas.

El corazón de Temari comenzó a latir como desaforado y por su parte Benjiro apretó los puños tan fuerte que se hirió con sus propias uñas.

-Buenas noches, Temari. Descansa.- el joven la miró de reojo y le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras retomaba su camino hacia el auto. Naruto estaba completamente dormido en el asiento del copiloto, estaba claro que estaba mirando todo, pero el sueño lo venció. Shikamaru se sentó en el asiento del conductor y le puso el cinturón de seguridad a su rubio amigo, miró por última vez la posición de Temari y Benjiro para posar su vista en el asfalto y tomar rumbo a su departamento.

Mientras tanto el silencio reinaba entre Benjiro y Temari. La joven se sintió un poco mal por haberle gritado, pero habían pasado tantas cosas aquella noche que era difícil controlarse.

-Ben, yo- intentó decir Temari, pero el joven la interrumpió.

-No te preocupes Temari, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones.- le dijo el castaño sin mirarla.- Tú misma lo has dicho, no soy tu novio así que no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada.

-No es eso, es solo que-

-¿Qué, Temari?- Benjiro la miró con semblante triste.- ¿Qué vas a decirme? Lo que todo el mundo sabe? Qué sigues enamorada de ese idiota? ¿Eso?!

Temari guardó silencio y desvió la mirada avergonzada.

-Mira Temari, yo no quiero seguir haciendo el ridículo, si quieres volver con él, solo admítelo de una vez, pero a mi déjame tranquilo ¿quieres?!

-Ben.- Temari lo miró más seria.- Disculpa que te diga esto, pero yo nunca te he prometido nada.

-Lo sé Temari, no es necesario que me lo eches en cara, pero lo que me molesta es lo deshonesta que estás siendo contigo misma!- la regañó el joven.- Ya te lo dije en la boda de Karito y te lo vuelvo a repetir, toma una decisión de una vez por todas, porque lo único que estás haciendo ahora es lastimar a los que de verdad nos preocupamos por ti.

El joven comenzó a retirarse hacia su motocicleta.

-Benjiro espera!- le gritó la rubia. El muchacho la miró de reojo.- Yo… lo lamento, de verdad que no quise ser grosera contigo, tú sabes lo importante que eres para mí Ben.

-Temari…- le dijo el joven ya más calmado mientras le tomaba la mano.- Yo puedo entender que aún estés enamorada de él, si más que mal el que provocó su separación fue él mismo, y por supuesto que sé que no te vas a olvidar de él de la noche a la mañana, créeme que te entiendo perfectamente, pero solo quiero que dejes de engañarte Temari.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¿Sabes como veo tu relación con Shikamaru, Temari?- le dijo el castaño con tono serio.- Como un castillo hecho de cartas. Puede que sea el más hermoso, el más envidiable, hecho con todo el amor y esfuerzo del mundo, pero al final… sabes que tarde o temprano terminará derrumbándose y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.

La rubia lo miró con asombro, no sabía que decir contra eso, puesto que… tenía razón. Su relación con Shikamaru desde un principio estaba destinada al fracaso, pues a pesar del amor que se tenían existía el obstáculo más problemático de todos y que sería el karma tanto de Shikamaru como el de ella… Fumiko Uchiha. No quería admitirlo, pero su relación con Shikamaru se había formado en base a una infidelidad y en el fondo ella también sentía culpa por haberse fijado en un hombre que ya estaba ocupado, pero no pudo evitarlo, se había entusiasmado tanto con él, no había día en que no estuviera en sus pensamientos y cada momento vivido con él parecía mágico como si el destino desde el principio hubiese querido unirlos, lo creyó, de veras que lo creyó, incluso cuando por fin Shikamaru terminó su relación con Fumiko creyó que estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero las vueltas de la vida no hicieron nada más que restregarle el karma encima. Al igual que Fumiko, ella terminó siendo traicionada por el hombre que amaba, y a su vez traicionada por su mejor amiga. Talvez no sería extrema como Fumiko de querer vengarse de él o hacerle la vida imposible, no! Lo amaba demasiado para que siquiera eso se le pasase por la mente.

"_Admítelo Temari, nada ha cambiado, sigues amándolo de la misma forma…"_ se avergonzaba de admitirlo, pero ese hombre la había sensibilizado mucho. Temari ya había sido traicionada una vez, pero lo que sentía era muy diferente a aquella ocasión, si bien también se sintió enamorada de su primer novio en ese momento, pudo superarlo sin problemas, y eso que era más joven, más inmadura, una jovencita llena de hormonas de adolescente. Entonces… por qué con Shikamaru era distinto? Si ahora era más madura, veía las cosas con mayor claridad y tenía más que claras las acciones que debía tomar… Era simplemente lo que Ben le trataba de decir, que en el fondo, no quería hacerlo! No quería olvidarlo! No quería dejar de amarlo! Y pudo notarlo esa misma noche, al querer prácticamente asesinar a Naoki por osar a tocar a Shikamaru, además, la angustia que sintió cuando estuvo a punto de matarlo… eso solo alimentó más su furia en ese momento y su instinto de proteger a su hombre pudo por sobre la razón, en ese minuto en que enfrentó a Naoki estaba dispuesta a todo, a defenderlo, a protegerlo, a morir por él si hubiese sido necesario.

Sintió como la mano de Benjiro tocó su hombro y la despertó de sus pensamientos.

-Temari, estás cansada, ve a descansar y a reflexionar las cosas, cuando hayas tomado una decisión, llámame. Hasta entonces.- el muchacho se alejó y se montó en su moto para perderse en la noche dejando a una melancolica Temari.

_"Sé que jamás podré sacarte de mi corazón, lo tengo más que claro, pero al menos, quiero intentar sacarte de mi cabeza, olvidarte y seguir con mi vida, Shikamaru…" _una débil lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Temari y sólo se limitó a secarsela, erguirse y tomar rumbo hacia el ascensor de su apartamento.

000

Al día siguiente, Kakashi iba camino a la oficina de Minato con unos papeles en mano, su semblante era bastante preocupado. Una vez que entró a la oficina se dirigió al escritorio de su jefe.

-Ya no saludas Kakashi?- dijo Minato sin apartar la vista de lo que hacía.

-Perdón, buenos días, ¿cómo estás Minato?- preguntó el peliplateado.

-Como día miércoles compañero, ya quiero que sea viernes.- dijo el rubio con tono bromista. Al no obtener respuesta alzó la cabeza para ver a su subordinado.- ¿Pasa algo Kakashi?

-*Sigh* Siento tener que darte estas malas noticias Minato, pero vamos a tener que movernos cuanto antes.- dijo el hombre con tono serio.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Minato se puso algo nervioso.

-La venta de la discoteque se hizo efectiva.

Minato casi se va de espaldas con aquella información.

-¿Qué?! ¿Pero cómo es posible?!

-Cálmate Minato.- trató de tranquilizarlo el peliplateado.

-¿Qué pasó Kakashi?! ¿Cómo es eso de que la venta se hizo efectiva?! Eso es imposible! ¿Quién lo hizo?!

Kakashi respiró hondo y tomó a Minato por los hombros para que se sentara.

-Fue el mismísimo Orochimaru…

Minato no lo podía creer, acaso Orochimaru estaba…

000

-Muy bien jóvenes ya conocen las instrucciones.- decía Kurenai a los alumnos del salón 3-1. Hoy era el primer día de los exámenes finales, y cada alumno estaba con los nervios de punta, puesto que si reprobaban otro año más en aquella cárcel.- Pongan su nombre con letra clara y recuerden que deben usar lápiz grafito N°2. Revisen cada ejercicio meticulosamente, si no saben una pregunta sáltensela y continúen con la siguiente, no se queden pegados en una sola pregunta. Acuérdense que las respuestas incorrectas descuentan puntaje, así que no intenten adivinar.

Mientras iba entregando las pruebas a cada alumno se le hacía un nudo en el estómago, y a algunos más aún al ver las preguntas.

-Bien chicos.- expresó la pelinegra una vez que le entregó su prueba a cada alumno.- Son las 9 de la mañana, tienen una hora y media para contestar. Las personas que vayan terminando van saliendo en silencio del salón. El lunes se publicarán los resultados en el panel del primer piso.- la mujer miró su reloj.- Muy bien, comenzamos ahora. Éxito muchachos.

-Arigato Kurenai-sensei.- respondieron todos al unísono mientras agarraban sus lápices y comenzaban a contestar.

Temari comenzó a analizar las preguntas, había estudiado bastante a pesar de todo, incluso no tenía ni una pizca de sueño después de su aventura en el casino, si algo se podría decir a favor de Temari es que tenía el don de separar las cosas. Aunque… notó que se le había olvidado su lápiz N°2. "_Rayos!"_ en ese momento miró a Kiba a su lado, quién afortunadamente tenía un lápiz de más.

-Kiba-kun.- lo llamó la rubia. El aludido la miró curioso.- ¿Me prestas un lápiz?

-Claro.- susurró el joven mientras le pasaba el lápiz a la rubia.

-Arigato.- dijo casi inaudible Temari. En ese momento leyó la primera pregunta.

_"La palabra -Alfabeto- viene de las palabras -alfa- ¿y cual otra?"_

-…- Temari no podía creerlo, de verdad esto era un examen para alumnos de tercero de prepa?! O talvez le tocó la prueba con suerte. En fin, decidió no juzgar el examen y limitarse a contestar.

_"¿De qué manera fue descartada la teoría de que las pirámides del País del Viento fueron construidas por esclavos?"_ Sakura quedó de piedra con esa pregunta. _"¿Me están jodiendo?! Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ¿Y desde cuando que eso es una teoría?! En todas partes sale que las pirámides fueron construidas por esclavos! Sera una pregunta capciosa?! No espera! En una de esas es una actualización de la historia como pasó con Plutón! Ay rayos! Odio Historia y Geografía! A ver las respuestas… Registros de asistencia… Contratos… Tarjetas de identificación… Curriculums… ¿Pero que…?! ¿Cómo mierda alguien va a saber eso?! Siquiera existían los curriculums en esa época?! Ayy me duele la cabeza! ya perdí un minuto, pediré que me la soplen!"_ Sakura miró a su lado derecho, Matsuri contestaba las preguntas totalmente concentrada.

-Pst! Matsuri!- susurró la pelirrosa cuidando que Kurenai no la notase. La castaña la miró de reojo.-Dime la 2! ¿Cuál es?! La de las pirámides!

-La A- le dijo solo moviendo los labios.

-¿La A? ¿Segura?- quiso corroborar la joven, aunque igual se la dudaba, Matsuri no era muy brillante que digamos. En eso miró a su amiga.- Hinata! Hinata ayúdame!

-Cállate Sakura…- le dijo la peliazul nerviosa, no quería por nada del mundo que Kurenai las sorprendiera y les quitara el examen.

-Dime la 2! No seas mala!

-No!- le dijo rotundamente la muchacha, ya le había dicho de antemano que no le ayudaría a hacer trampas, para eso tenía que estudiar. Sakura bufó molesta y se limitó a seguir con las siguientes preguntas. Por su parte, Hinata prosiguió con lo suyo.

_"¿Qué nombre de bebida significa -Enterrar a los demonios?"_

-…- Hinata quedó igual o peor que Temari con aquellas preguntas. ¿De verdad le estaban preguntando la historia de un tipo de sake?! Ni que fuese borracha! Aunque bueno… talvez un par de veces se había emborrachado, pero… no era una alcohólica y este maldito examen no se lo estaba echando en cara! De todas formas respondió y lo peor sintió que la respuesta estaba correcta… _"Hm… siguiente!"._

Karito respondía por inercia, su atención estaba dividida entre el examen y sus compañeros. Había notado la hostilidad entre Sakura y Temari, estaba más que claro que no se dirigían la palabra, la última interacción que habían tenido había sido sin dudas en su matrimonio. Miró a Hinata, quien estaba más que concentrada en su examen, la castaña le había preguntado antes de entrar como iba la cosa y Hinata, con semblante triste le confirmó que estos días en que Karito no había asistido a clases por su luna de miel, las chicas ni siquiera se miraban, ni para saludarse, cosa que tenía preocupada a la peliazul, Karito le aconsejó que lo mejor era no entrometerse, después de todo aún el tema entre ellas no estaba resuelto. La castaña dio un tremendo bostezo, estaba agotada, había llegado el día anterior de su luna de miel y cero ganas de venir al Instituto, menos a dar un examen, pero bueno… que más daba… miró las preguntas y se limitó a responder.

Tenten estaba algo deprimida, miraba de reojo a Kenjiro que se estaba soplando con Yakumo, o más bien… ella le estaba soplando todo. Suspiró resignada, de nada servía preocuparse de la fiesta de graduación ahora, aparte que aún ni siquiera se sabía si efectivamente se iba a realizar. _"Ya basta Tenten! Concentrate en tu examen!"_ la castaña leyó la pregunta que tenía frente a ella, "¿_Cuál es el término médico del -cerebro congelado?-… ¿Qué?! ¿Qué es esto?! Hipotermitis intercranial?! Constricción neurocapilar?! Esfenopa- esfeno… ahh! Esto es impronunciable! Nocicepción trigeminal?! Argh! Conociendo a los médicos de seguro es la porquería impronunciable! Muy bien! Será!" _ Tenten respondió su pregunta y siguió con las demás, no se deprimiría por cosas tan básicas, tenía un futuro por delante.

Ino, por su parte, no estaba ni ahí con el examen, solo había una cosa en su cabeza… Sai.

_"*Suspiro* Que daría con tenerte aquí a mi lado para que me ayudes a responder…"_ pensaba la rubia mientras soltaba otro suspiro. En ese momento, Yukata, que estaba a su lado le tiró un pedazo de papel. Ino dejó de fantasear y miró a su compañera.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Ino?!- susurró preocupada la pelinegra.- Responde tu examen, bájate de las nubes!

La rubia se sonrojó levemente y solo asintió mientras tomaba su lápiz y procedía a contestar.

-Pst! Ino- la llamó Yukata nuevamente. La rubia la miró.- ¿Me prestas una goma? ^^

_"Ya me suponía que no me había hablado de buena samaritana…"_ pensó la rubia mientras partía en dos la suya y le regalaba un pedazo a Yukata.

-Kyo!- llamaba Kiba a su compañero de banco. El peliceleste apartó la vista de su examen y miró de reojo a Kiba.- ¿Préstame una goma?!

El peliceleste le prestó el objeto y Kiba comenzó a borrar lo contestado. Le había intentado copiar a Kyo, pero no vió bien y se le habían corrido las respuestas.

-Arigato.- le devolvió la goma a su compañero y trató de mirarle el examen, pero Kyo fue más rápido y logró taparlo con su brazo.

_"Este desgraciado no quiere que le copie!" _ bramaba Kiba internamente por la falta de compañerismo del joven. _"Bueno no importa… de todas formas, estas preguntas están regaladas, veamos…"_ Kiba tomó su examen y leyó la pregunta.

_"¿Cuál es el equivalente al -gato- del zodiaco del País del Fuego en los zodiacos del País del Té y el País de las Aves?"_

-…- otra pregunta brillante.

_"¿Qué es esto?! ¿La Cosmopolitan o un examen de prepa?! ¿De que mierda va a servirme saberme el zodiaco?! A ver… respuestas… Perro… conejo… tigre… ratón… HA! Perro! Definitivamente perro! Nada mejor que reemplazar a un inútil gato por un perro! Los del País del Té y de las Aves son unos genios! Uy… menos mal que Tamaki no me puede leer la mente haha, muy bien, perro!"_ Kiba de inmediato eligió su respuesta, pero de la emoción la punta de su lápiz salió volando.

Crack!

-Um… Kurenai-sensei.- llamó el castaño urgido.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede Kiba?- preguntó la pelinegra preocupada por el tono de voz del muchacho.

-¿Me puede prestar un lápiz? :P

000

Tsunade se había reconciliado por fin con Jiraiya, aunque al peliblanco casi le dio ataque cuando la rubia le contó su aventura en el casino, pero no quiso regañarla, no quería que volvieran a pelear, además que lo importante es que habían llegado sanos y salvos. Ahora estaban en la oficina de Minato, para ver si podían hacer la fiesta de graduación de los terceros en Will of Fire.

-En realidad la pregunta concreta es Minato.- le dijo Jiraiya a su exalumno- ¿Cuánto nos costaría hacer la fiesta en Will of Fire?

Minato cambió un poco el semblante y se puso de pie.

-Jiraiya-san, Tsunade-sama.- dijo Minato con tono serio.- Yo no tengo ningún problema en hacer la fiesta de los muchachos, de hecho, me encantaría, pero… hay algo que debo confesarles a ambos.

-¿Qué es Minato?- Tsunade lo miró preocupada.

-Kakashi me informó hace poco que la venta de la discoteque se hizo efectiva.

-¿NANI?!- tanto Tsunade como Jiraiya quedaron de piedra.

-¿Pero Minato, cómo es eso posible?!- Tsunade se puso de pie sin creerlo.

-La única forma sería que los papeles hubiesen llegado al banco, pero el día que firmaste fue el día de tu cumpleaños, cuando ocurrió todo el tema de la persecución de Orochimaru.- recordó Jiraiya.- Es imposible que hiciera llegar esos papeles si ese mismo día se enfrentó a los muchachos y Kabuto fue encarcelado, entonces-

-Fue hace poco.- interrumpió Minato.

-¿Cómo que fue hace poco?- Tsunade miró a Minato con horror.- Minato no me digas que…

-Sí Tsunade-sama, Orochimaru aún sigue con vida.

Tsunade y Jiraiya abrieron los ojos de par en par y la rubia tuvo que controlar las ganas de golpear algo.

-Lo sabía! Sabía que debíamos haber intervenido Jiraiya!- dijo frustrada la mujer.

-Tsunade, no habría hecho ninguna diferencia.- le reclamó el peliblanco.

-Claro que si!- reclamó la mujer.- Yo jamás hubiese permitido que escapara! Habría escarbado hasta en el ultimo rincón de esos escombros hasta encontrar algún rastro de él!

-Toda la bóveda ardió Tsunade.- contraargumentó Jiraiya.- No quedó nada, cualquiera que hubiese caído allí habría quedado hecho cenizas. Creo que con suerte Karito logró recuperar su encendedor que había protegido antes con…

En ese minuto los tres quedaron en silencio…

Minato quedó en shock. ¿Cómo mierda no lo pudo haber pensado?!

-…chakra.- terminó la frase Minato.- Maldición! Ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente!

El hombre puso sus manos en el escritorio completamente frustrado por su descuido. Era verdad, habían dado por muerto a Orochimaru pensando en que habría sido imposible que sobreviviera en ese tremendo incendio, era tanta la alegría de que Naruto y sus amigos sobrevivieran y lo derrotaran que jamás cruzó su mente la posibilidad de que hubiese escapado.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Minato?- le preguntó Tsunade con semblante serio.

-Por ahora, esperar. Kakashi cree que lo más probable es que Orochimaru piense que todos creemos que está muerto, y atacará cuando tengamos la "guardia baja", es por eso que necesitamos que el menor número de personas sepan que está vivo, quise contarles porque ustedes son los únicos que pueden proteger a los muchachos, en el caso de que quisiese atacar Senju nuevamente.- explicó el rubio.

-Que ni siquiera se atreva, porque esta vez sí lo mataré.- dijo la rubia decidida.

-También yo.- Jiraiya miró a su exalumno con una mirada llena de seguridad.

-Arigato.- agradeció Minato. En ese momento, suspiró y volvió a sentarse.- Bueno, como dicen el show debe continuar así que… ¿Cuándo sería la fiesta?

Tsunade y Jiraiya lo miraron impactados.

-Vamos no me miren con esas caras, esta discoteque aún me pertenece así que… que mejor forma de despedir a Will of Fire con la fiesta de graduación de los alumnos de Senju.- dijo Minato más animado.

-Pero Minato- Tsunade intentó hablar pero el rubio la interrumpió.

-Descuiden, si ustedes ponen el consumo de los muchachos, yo pongo la música y no se preocupen por el tema del arriendo del lugar, eso va por cuenta mía.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Minato? Podemos buscar otro lugar.- dijo Jiraiya.

-No Jiraiya, Will of Fire no solo es especial para mí, es especial para cada uno de sus alumnos de Senju, yo lo sé, porque desde que la abrí este lugar ha sido prácticamente su segunda casa y estoy seguro de que ellos serán los más felices de despedir sus hermosos años en Senju aquí.- Minato alzó la mano hacia Tsunade.- Así que… que me dices Tsunade, ¿cerramos el trato?

La rubia miró al rubio detenidamente, éste simplemente le sonrió con su característica sonrisa de "bobo". Tsunade simplemente suspiró era como ver el reflejo de Naruto.

-Trato hecho…

Uff **tantas cosas por Kami, bueno a pesar de todo la fiesta de graduación va, así q a ver que cosas ocurrirán allí, al menos Tsunade y Jiraiya están alertas a lo q pueda hacer Orochimaru. Y en cuanto a nuestro hermoso Shikatema, Shikamaru está decidido a recuperar a su mujer, sólo falta que nuestra rubia se decida.**

**Kari, por fin actualice hahaha, andamos viciadas en watpad XD, bueno no quiero ni ver tu cara cuando leas este capi y llegues específicamente a la escena del depa de Temari, ahora querrás asesinarlo más XD. Sinceramente hasta a mi me dio rabia cuando lo escribi, y nuestra Tema nuevamente le salvo el trasero a nuestro vago sexy, y una sexy escena Shikatema hot hot para ti. Gracias por comentar y seguirme aqui en FF, recuerda q eres la privilegiada q sabe todo lo q va a pasar hahahaha. Besos**

**Y a todos los q me leen aquí y van al día, perdonen la demora, y no se preocupen mi fic ni loca lo dejo botado, quiero q lleguemos juntos hasta el final de esta historia. Besitos y abrazos byebye.**


	18. Capítulo 18: La cita

**Chan comenzando Septiembre y yo subiendo capi hihi, bueno la noticia de Orochimaru llegará a los oídos de cierto pelinegro quien pensara en un plan para poder hacerle frente en caso necesario, ¿que estratagema utilizará? ¿Y a q pobre alma le afectará? Enjoy! **

**La advertencia de siempre: LEMON! **

**Capítulo 18: La cita.**

Minato había ido a buscar a Naruto al instituto para pasar el rato juntos, hacía un buen tiempo que no compartía con su primogénito, por lo que no encontró nada mejor que invitarlo a comer ramen a Ichiraku. Mientras esperaba al rubio menor se encontró con Shikamaru en la puerta.

-Shikamaru, ¿Qué tal?- saludó el rubio acercándose al Nara.

-Minato-san, bien gracias ¿y usted?- contestó cortés el pelinegro.

-Aquí, esperando a mi hijo para ir a comer ramen.

-Ya veo, hace poco me despedí de él, se tuvo que devolver porque olvidó la mochila en el salón.

-*sigh* típico de mi hijo…- suspiró Minato.

-¿Y cómo ha estado todo en la discoteque?- preguntó el Nara.

Minato cambió el semblante a uno serio de inmediato cosa que notó Shikamaru al instante.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó el Nara con tono serio.

-No sé si sea prudente contarte esto Shikamaru, pero eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco y sé que puedo confiar en ti. No tengo muy buenas noticias con respecto al destino de "Will of Fire".- contestó Minato con tono melancólico.

El Nara guardó silencio y lo miró espectante.

-La venta de la discoteque se hizo efectiva.- anunció el rubio.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo es eso posible?!- preguntó incrédulo el Nara.

-Llamaron a Kakashi del banco y le dijeron que efectivamente, los papeles de la venta habían sido entregados al banco y éste accedió a hacer efectiva la venta, ya que… los papeles tenían mi firma.

-Pero… Kabuto está en la cárcel y el único que podría haber hecho eso es…

-Así es…- dijo Minato mirando fijamente al Nara.- Esto solo me confirma el más grande temor que tuve al saber que nunca habían encontrado su cuerpo en la bóveda…

-…Orochimaru sigue vivo…- terminó la frase por él el Nara.

Minato simplemente asintió. Shikamaru no podía creerlo. ¿ De verdad ese infeliz seguía con vida?! Después de todo lo que hicieron Naruto y los demás para derrotarlo el infeliz aún seguía vivo?! Esto solo provocó que se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago a Shikamaru en especial al recordar como el maldito casi lo mata de un solo disparo.

-Shikamaru.- lo llamó Minato.- Por favor, te pediría que no le dijeras nada a Naruto. Sé que todo indica que está vivo, pero no quiero preocuparlo hasta que estemos 100% seguros, me harías ese favor?

-Descuide Minato-san. No le diré nada…

-¿Qué cosa no me dirás, Shikamaru?!- Naruto apareció por detrás y casi les da un infarto conjunto tanto al Nara como a Minato.- Ya te pillé Nara! Ahora dime! ¿Qué me ocultas?!

-Nada hombre, solo hablaba con tu viejo.- trató de zafarse Shikamaru.

-Sí, y te escuché clarito cuando le dijiste que no me dirías nada!- Naruto puso cara zorruna.

-Vamos Naruto, no estropees la sorpresa.- intervino Minato.

-¿huh? ¿Sorpresa?- preguntó curioso el rubio.

-¿Acaso no te llama la atención que esté aquí?- Minato se apuntó a sí mismo.

-WAHHH ES CIERTO! ¿VIEJO QUE HACES AQUÍ?!

Shikamaru solo se tapó la cara en señal de vergüenza ajena y a Minato solo le corrió una gotita mientras le sonreía a su hijo y lo invitaba a comer ramen juntos. Al menos Minato había salvado a Shikamaru del interrogatorio de su amigo y una vez que el par de rubios se fueron el Nara no pudo evitar preocuparse. Ahora había una alta probabilidad de que Orochimaru estuviese vivo y eso comenzó a rondarle la cabeza, lo primero que pensó fue en Temari y en su seguridad, pues sabía que el hombre le tenía sangre en el ojo y no dudaba en que a la primera oportunidad que tuviese se vengaría de su amada, pero lo que más le preocupaba no era el hecho de que fuese tras ella, sino el hecho de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla, él sabía que poseía la inteligencia para enfrentarse a varios enemigos, pero Orochimaru eran palabras mayores, no se creía capaz de hacerle frente, lo más probable es que lo terminaría matando esta vez. Tenía que hacerse más fuerte, no permitiría volver a preocupar a Temari, o que nuevamente le salvara el pellejo, no! No, él la amaba y mínimo debía de ser alguien competente para protegerla. Inmediatamente su cerebro tuvo una idea y Shikamaru no dudó en ningún minuto en usar esa opción. Fue directo a su auto y partió rumbo a ese lugar.

000

Una vez que llegó a su destino, Shikamaru miraba atentamente el lugar. Por lo menos ya había divisado unas cinco maneras de entrar sin problemas. Observaba desde las sombras como un par de hombres descargaban unos paquetes, al parecer eran sacos de dinero. ¿Dinero turbio? Sinceramente le valía madre, él había venido por una razón en particular y se enfocaría solo en eso. Entrar no sería problema, la cosa era, una vez dentro encontrarlo a él, y cuando lo hiciera usar la manera más estratégica de convencerlo.

_"Bien Shikamaru, es ahora o nunca…"_ el Nara ya había elegido su objetivo y de inmediato uso su kagemane para guiar su sombra hacia él. El hombre quedó paralizado por la sombra del Nara y alertó a su compañero, éste intentó ayudarlo, pero el sujeto siguiendo como en espejo los movimientos de Shikamaru golpeó a su compañero dejándolo inconsciente.

-Pero qué?!- chilló el hombre al no tener control de su cuerpo- Ayu… ummmm

En menos de un parpadeó una sombra con forma de mano ascendió desde los pies del hombre hasta taparle la boca.

-Lo siento.- le dijo Shikamaru por detrás al hombre. Éste apenas giró la cabeza para verlo sorprendido.- Pero necesito entrar a cómo de lugar.

En ese momento todo se tornó obscuro para el hombre, pues Shikamaru lo había knockeado. Rápidamente el Nara escondió al sujeto que había dejado inconsciente y a su compañero. Los escondió en la camioneta y uso su jutsu para transformarse en uno de ellos, si no mal recordaba se llamaba Ukyo.

-Oi Ukyo!- como si lo hubiese invocado oyó su voz. Vaya… a veces tenía tanta suerte para algunas cosas, si es que se le podría llamar suerte. Se volteó para encontrarse con aquel pelinegro que en menos de 48 horas se había enfrentado a él en ese mismo lugar.

-¿Sí?- imitó su voz a la perfección.

-Los jefes quieren que descarguen el dinero en la segunda bóveda. ¿Sabes dónde está?- preguntó Naoki con tono aburrido.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

-*sigh* que fastidio, vengan les mostraré.- el joven se dio media vuelta y cuando Shikamaru iba a seguirlo Naoki lo miró de reojo.- ¿Y tu compañero?

-Um… fue al baño.- no se le ocurrió nada mejor.

-Bueno después tú le explicas, sígueme.- Naoki se adentró en el casino. Shikamaru respiró hondo y lo siguió, sinceramente, ni siquiera él sabía que mierda estaba haciendo.

Prácticamente atravesaron el casino y Shikamaru sinceramente se sorprendió de ver a tanta gente, apenas eran las 6 de la tarde, y el lugar ya estaba lleno del personal del casino. Pudo divisar como trucaban las máquinas y algunos practicaban las sucias jugadas de póker. Por donde lo vieras el lugar estaba lleno de mafiosos.

-Estás más callado que de costumbre.- le oyó decir a Naoki.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Estoy algo cansado es todo.- dijo Shikamaru tratando de sonar neutral.

Naoki paró en seco y lo miró de reojo. Shikamaru se detuvo también y ambos se miraron fijamente.

_"Mierda, habré dicho algo sospechoso?"_ el Nara trató de mantenerse sereno, no era muy buena idea descubrirse en medio de un casino lleno de mafiosos, por lo menos había contado unas 15 pistolas.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Shikamaru tranquilo.

Naoki se giró hacia él.

-Nada, es solo que pareciera que te ves estresado.- dijo el joven despreocupado.- Ya sé! Oi Mocoso!

El joven de la barra se puso tieso al oír a Naoki.

-Pásate dos whiskys.- le exigió el pelinegro.

-¿Dos, señor?- el joven miró al par de hombres como si tratara de hacer sinapsis.

-Sí, dos.- dijo firme Naoki.- Ahora!

El muchacho preparó los dos tragos y se los pasó a Naoki.

-Gracias.- el pelinegro se acercó a la barra para recibirlos. Luego se giró hacia Shikamaru.- Ten.

Shikamaru tomó el vaso y Naoki alzó el suyo.

-Kanpai!- dijo Naoki mirándolo fijo.

-Kanpai.- Shikamaru chocó vasos con él y se tomó su trago al seco al igual que Naoki.

-Bien, sigamos.- Naoki pescó el vaso del Nara y casi que se lo lanzó junto con el suyo al joven de la barra, quien apenas reaccionó para atraparlos. Era bastante torpe.

Siguieron adentrándose en el casino, hasta llegar al ascensor. Shikamaru vio como Naoki apretó el -1. Bajaron en silencio y al salir del ascensor Naoki tomó la palabra.

-¿Y cómo está tu esposa?- preguntó sin mucho interés, era obvio que lo hacía para no aburrirse.- Hace rato que no la veo.

Shikamaru resopló fastidiado en su mente, pues Ukyo era un tipo joven, así que lo más probable era que su esposa también lo fuera, y no le extrañaría que el bastardo de Naoki se la quisiese tirar, si es que no lo había hecho ya.

-Bien.- dijo de manera cortante.

-Que bueno.- en ese minuto llegaron a una puerta que parecía de oficina.- Voy a retirar unos documentos antes, ¿te importa?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no. Naoki abrió la puerta de lo que parecía ser una oficina, bastante grande, estaba llena de monitores. El joven entró y se sentó en el escritorio para comenzar a revisar unos cajones. Shikamaru entró con cautela y se mantuvo cerca de la puerta.

-Deberías cerrar la puerta.- dijo Naoki mientras encontraba lo que buscaba. Un encendedor.

-¿por qué?- preguntó Shikamaru atento a cualquier movimiento del pelinegro.

-Porque si te tomaste la molestia de meterte a lo más hondo de la boca del lobo debe de ser por algo muy importante ¿no? Primito…- Naoki lo miró de forma seria mientras encendía su cigarro.

Shikamaru miró de reojo la puerta para ver gente que pasaba, por lo que no tuvo más opción que obedecer. Al cerrar la puerta deshizo su jutsu de inmediato, no quería seguir malgastando chakra por si lo llegase a necesitar.

-Vaya… creí que tratarías de convencerme de que estaba en un error.- dijo Naoki algo sorprendido.- Aunque no sabría decir si planeaste detenidamente el infiltrarte al casino o si lo estás planeando conforme avanzas.

-Ni te preguntaré como me descubriste, supongo que debo de haber cometido algún error en mi representación de Ukyo.- dijo el Nara sin inmutarse.

-Hmp, la próxima vez que te quieras disfrazar de alguien por lo menos averigua todo de él, ¿no?- dijo Naoki como mencionando lo obvio.- Ukyo no tiene esposa y con suerte toma juguito de naranja.

-Ah… por eso tu barman parecía como que había visto un fantasma cuando me vio tomar el whisky.

-Por eso digo que pareciera que estás yendo a la deriva sin un plan premeditado.- Naoki probó una calada de su cigarro y lo expulsó al aire. – pero dejémonos de rodeos, ¿se puede saber a qué debo tu visita?

-Bueno a mí tampoco me gustan los rodeos así que seré directo.- Shikamaru se acercó al escritorio.- Necesito que me enseñes el Kage nui.

Naoki abrió los ojos de par en par, bien, no se esperaba eso.

-Vaya… tengo que admitir que me tomaste por sorpresa con eso.- el joven se puso de pie para rodear el escritorio y ponerse frente a frente al Nara.

-No debería sorprenderte puesto que en nuestro encuentro debiste darte cuenta que desconocía esa técnica.- Shikamaru lo miró con semblante serio.- Y si no mal recuerdo tú mismo dijiste que tenías un pergamino en tu poder que debería estar en mi biblioteca, déjame adivinar… es el kage nui ¿verdad?

-Hmp, buena deducción.- lo alabó el pelinegro mayor.- Efectivamente la técnica del kage nui quedó en la biblioteca de mi familia, se podría decir que a mi tatarabuelo se le olvidó devolverla a su lugar.

-Bueno, no es tarde para enmendar eso.- expresó el Nara.- Así que tenemos dos opciones o me pasas el pergamino y te ahorras la lata de enseñarme o me enseñas el kage nui como buen primito que eres.

Naoki soltó una carcajada, pero se recompuso al instante.- ¿Y por qué tendría que ayudarte? ¿Qué gano yo con enseñarte el Kage nui después de que tu noviecita casi me destrozó la cara?

-Hmp, yo te la veo en una pieza.- se burló el Nara.- Alcanzaste a protegerte con chakra, por esa razón no estás en el hospital ahora. Aunque eso no pudo evitar que te knockeara.

Naoki lo miró de mala gana y bufó fastidiado.

-Pero descuida, primito…- continuó el Nara.- no vine a pedirte el favor sin ofrecerte algo a cambio.

-Hmm, ya veo.- Naoki le tiró todo el humo en la cara.- Aunque dudo que tengas algo que me interese.

-Si no escuchas mi oferta dudo que puedas saber si te interesa o no.- argumentó el Nara.

-Te tengo una contraoferta mejor.- dijo Naoki sin siquiera escucharlo.- Te enseño el kage nui a cambio de una cita con Temari.

Naoki miró detenidamente al Nara esperando su reacción. Shikamaru solo suspiró tranquilamente.

-Supuse que me pedirías eso, así que por eso mismo te vengo con una oferta mejor que Temari.- Shikamaru miró a Naoki detenidamente.

Eso sinceramente, le interesó…

-¿Mejor que Temari?- Naoki se sacó el cigarro de la boca para apagarlo en el cenicero.

-Sí.- respondió el Nara de forma segura.- El trato es este, una cita con ella, si quedas satisfecho me enseñas el kage nui sin chistar, pero si no… me mandas al diablo y no vuelvo a molestarte. De todas formas sales ganando, ¿qué dices?

Naoki lo miró detenidamente como buscando algún truco en su oferta, pero tal parecía que hablaba en serio

\- Muy bien, te escucho.- dijo Naoki con interés.

Shikamaru sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué te parecen las mujeres casadas?

000

Benjiro había llegado al videoclub para ponerse a trabajar de inmediato. Sinceramente, tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Su encuentro con Temari lo había dejado de bastante mal genio, por lo que quería despejar la cabeza. En ese momento una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Hola Ben!- era Tenten, quién venía llegando al videoclub.

-Hola Tenten.- la saludó de vuelta el joven.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó con tono alegre la castaña.

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Aburrida…- dijo la chica entornando los ojos.- Estoy hasta aquí con los exámenes finales.

-Que lata.- la compadeció el castaño.- ¿Y cuándo sales de clases?

\- Este lunes.- dijo emocionada la joven.- pero igual vamos a tener que venir un día de la próxima semana para ver los resultados de los exámenes cuando los publiquen.

-Ya veo… oye y ¿a qué se debe este honor?- bromeó el muchacho ya que hacía rato que la castaña no se aparecía por allí.- porque no te creo que hayas venido solo a arrendar una película.

-Pues le acertaste.- dijo la chica divertida.- Vine a hablar algo contigo. Algo muy importante.

-¿A sí? ¿ y qué sería?- preguntó curioso el castaño.

Tenten se acercó más al mostrador para mirarlo fijo.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta de graduación?

Benjiro quedó de piedra mientras que Tenten esperaba una respuesta. Rayos por qué mierda le perseguía la desgracia…

000

-Shikamaru Nara… por favor dime que es una broma…- Karito prácticamente estaba expulsando todo su chakra de la furia. Por su parte el Nara se mantenía a una distancia prudente, más de cinco metros.

-Karito, si pensé en ti es porque de verdad creo que eres la única que me puede ayudar. Solo déjame explicarte-

-¿Qué tienes que explicarme?! Si está todo claro! ME VENDISTE NARA!- Le gritó furiosa en la cara, trataba de acercarse a él, pero el muchacho retrocedía a cada paso que daba.- Y más encima me vendes a un primo mafioso que acabas de conocer y que más encima quiso matarte! ¿QUE MIERDA TIENES EN LA CABEZA SHIKAMARU?!

-Mujer, por favor tranquilízate y deja que te explique bien.- trató de serenarla el pelinegro.

-Oye si Lee se entera-

-No tiene por qué hacerlo.- la interrumpió el muchacho.

-Ha…- Karito no podía creerlo.- Osea que tengo que ir esta noche… a una cita… con este tal Naoki… para que así te pueda enseñar el kage nui… y todo a espaldas de mi esposo?!

-Cuando lo dices así suena horrible.

-PUES CLARO QUE ES HORRIBLE! ¿Y QUE PASARÍA SI INTENTA VIOLARME?! MÁS QUE MAL ES UN YAKUZA NO?! AISHH! ES QUE DE VERDAD NO SE QUE RAYOS SE TE PASO POR LA CABEZA!

-Karito, el tipo es un Nara por donde lo mires, y tú eres experta manejándonos, por eso pensé en ti, sé que lo vas a cautivar y con tu astucia sé perfectamente que no pasará a mayores. Y si intenta hacerte algo, yo mismo le parto la cara. No te voy a dejar sola con él, estaré a menos de 15 metros de ustedes, te lo juro.

-Vete al diablo Nara!- Karito se dio media vuelta con dirección a su habitación, pero Shikamaru se puso entremedio.

-Por favor, mujer, te lo pido.- le rogó el muchacho.- Necesito recuperar esa técnica.

-¿Y se puede saber para qué?- la castaña se cruzó de brazos.

Shikamaru guardó silencio por un momento, pero decidió ser sincero con su amiga.

-Tengo que contarte algo, pero no puedes decírselo a nadie Karito, ni siquiera a Lee, Minato-san me lo pidió.- dijo con tono serio el joven.

Karito abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar el nombre del Uzumaki.

-¿Qué ocurre Shikamaru?- dijo con tono preocupado.

-Orochimaru sigue vivo…

-¿NANI?!

Shikamaru le explicó todo lo que le había contado Minato y el plan que tenía. Es verdad, se sentía horrible por estar prácticamente vendiendo a su mejor amiga por una técnica antigua de su clan, pero sabía que si no la aprendía lo más probable es que si se llegase a topar con Orochimaru, no la contaría.

-Jamás haría algo como lo que estoy haciendo si no fuese por algo importante, Karito.- dijo Shikamaru mirando fijo a su amiga.

-Admítelo, lo hiciste simplemente para no tener que mandar a Temari.- le dijo molesta la castaña.

-*sigh* en parte sí, pero lo que te dije no es mentira. Tú eres la única que puede manejar a un Nara, después de todo no por nada nos tenías vueltos locos a mi viejo y a mí.

Oh oh… había hablado de más.

Karito lo miró impactada.

-¿qué?

-Eh… olvídalo.- Shikamaru se sonrojó levemente y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

-A ver Nara, ¿Qué mierda fue eso?!- ahora la castaña se interpuso en su camino.

-Olvídalo mujer, hablé de más.

-Ya se te salió Nara, así que explícame qué mierda significa lo que me acabas de decir.

-Karito si te digo esto, mi viejo es capaz de venir a penarme, olvídalo.- Shikamaru intentó esquivarla, pero la castaña lo agarró de la camisa y lo empujó hacia la pared acorralándolo.

-Muy bien Nara, si vamos a andar con secretos, entonces olvídate de la cita con tu primo porque no me pienso aparecer, así que vete despidiendo del kage nui si no hablas! Te doy 3 segundos!

-Karito no-

-UNO!

-Mujer-

-DOS!

-…pero

-TRE-

-Ya está bien!- Shikamaru se tuvo que frotar el tabique nasal.- Hay algo que te tengo que confesar.

-¿Más confesiones? ¿En serio?!

-Es la última te lo juro, bueno en realidad… ni siquiera es mía es de mi viejo.- Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza nervioso. Karito solo aguardó en silencio.- Aish! Bien… bueno aparte de que yo andaba loco por ti en la secu, mi viejo me confesó que…

-¿Qué qué…?- el corazón de Karito se comenzó a acelerar.

-Bueno me dijo que… *sigh* que si hubiese estado en mis zapatos no hubiese dudado en ningún minuto de declarársete. Siempre pensó que eras una chica fascinante, admiraba tu madurez y tu inteligencia, por qué crees que nos shipeaba tanto. Así que sí mujer, lograste cautivar a mi viejo al punto de decirme que qué daría por ser joven otra vez y poder ser tu novio.

La cara de Karito estaba roja a más no poder, se sintió mareada por un momento, pero respiró hondo y recobró la compostura.

-Si querías hacerme pasar el bochorno de mi vida, lo acabas de lograr Nara.- Karito desvió un poco la mirada.- Aish! Está bien! ¿A qué hora me tengo que juntar con fulanito?

En ese momento Shikamaru sonrió aliviado, vaya que había sido una hazaña convencerla. Le explicó lo que tenía en mente y le pasó el intercomunicador que había usado con Temari para mantenerse en contacto.

-Bien, mejor me voy a mi depa a arreglarme y no te preocupes por Lee, Naruto lo mantendrá ocupado.- explicó Shikamaru.

-Como siempre ya tenías todo listo ¿no?- Karito lo miró de forma acusadora. El Nara solo se encogió de hombros.- Veré que me pongo entonces. Ya lárgate de mi vista si no quieres que me arrepienta.

Karito comenzó a avanzar hacia su recámara mientras Shikamaru se despedía de ella, pero sin respuesta, solo un portazo desde su habitación. Suspiró resignado y salió del departamento. Se apoyó en la puerta antes de irse y sacó su celular para mandarle por mensaje de texto la dirección de la cita junto con algo más…

_"Perdóname mujer, pero no hay nadie más en quién confié para hacer esto…"_. No iba a mentir, Shikamaru se sentía como la peor escoria del mundo, a veces detestaba ser tan frío y calculador para las cosas, pero si su plan salía a la perfección, Naoki le enseñaría el kage nui proporcionándole una ventaja sobre el enemigo, de hecho… sobre cualquier enemigo. Mientras avanzaba comenzó a sentir un remordimiento por haber tenido que contarle a Karito lo de su padre, no sabía si sentirse bien o mal de lo que era capaz de llegar a hacer por proteger al amor de su vida, porque todo esto no era más que por ella, por su amada Temari.

_-Viejo, no fastidies, no le voy a decir nada, no tiene sentido, sabes que va a mandarme al diablo.- se quejaba un Shikamaru de 13 años con su padre._

_ -Hijo por Kami! Es Karito! Si no lo intentas nunca sabrás lo que ella siente._

_ -Es fácil decirlo._

_ -Yo lo haría si estuviera en tus zapatos sin dudarlo.- le dijo Shikaku firmemente.- Ella es una chica muy inteligente e intuitiva, jamás te rechazaría de una forma cruel y lo sabes, si solo te quiere como amigo, bien, pero al menos podrás sacarte esa maldita estaca que llevas en el corazón Shikamaru._

_ -Ay viejo no exageres, solo me gusta, no estoy enamorado de ella._

_ Shikaku enarcó una ceja mirándolo sin creerle nada. Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse._

_ -Aish! Ya papá! Es mi vida amorosa, yo decido que hago con ella._

_ -*Sigh* que daría por tener tu edad mocoso.- se quejó Shikaku en voz alta.- Una chica como Karito no la encuentras a la vuelta de la esquina, si tuviese tu edad ya sería mi novia._

_ Shikamaru lo quedó mirando impactado y Shikaku se dio cuenta que había hablado en voz alta, un leve sonrojo se asomó en las mejillas del hombre._

_ -Eh… olvida eso que dije, Shikamaru.- trató de hacerse el desentendido._

_ -LA CENA ESTÁ LISTA!- les gritó Yoshino desde abajo._

_ Shikaku casi que se paralizó al oír la voz de su mujer. Shikamaru se tuvo que aguantar la risa, por lo que solo atinó a levantarse y guardar el tablero de Shogi._

_ -Mejor reacciona viejo, que sino es capaz de venir y tirarnos por las escaleras para llegar a la mesa._

_ -Umm… sí.- Shikaku comenzó a levantarse._

_ -Y no te preocupes viejo.- le dijo el Nara de forma burlona.- No le diré a mamá que te gusta el loli ;)_

_ Shikaku quedó de piedra mientras Shikamaru lo pasaba de largo hacia la puerta y respondía al segundo llamado de su madre._

_ -Mendokusai…- dijo Shikaku mientras seguía a su hijo._

Sonrió para sí al recordar aquello, ¿era un extorsionador? Sí, ¿Era un puto genio? También, ¿se sentía orgulloso de aquello? En parte, nunca había sido idealista de "el fin justifica los medios", pero en este caso, sí lo valía. Suspiró nuevamente mientras bajaba por el ascensor del edificio de Karito. Y hablando de ella…

Su cara estaba completamente desfigurada… Roja a más no poder… y a punto de darle una hemorragia nasal… Había leído el mensaje con la dirección, pero lo que casi hizo que su corazón se detuviese fue la foto que le mandó Shikamaru. Era obvio que era el tal Naoki, pero lo que la mató no fue el hecho de que casi parecía modelo sacado de una revista sino que…

_"Es… 90% idéntico a Shikaku-san de joven… TE ODIO NARA!"_

000

Kankuro iba manejando a toda velocidad. Ni le importó pasarse unas… 5 luces rojas. Nada lo detendría de llegar a su destino, además… que corría contra el tiempo.

_"Maldita mujer… por qué siempre haces lo mismo…"_ decía mentalmente el joven mientras divisaba aquel lugar. Miró su reloj de pulsera. 5 minutos. _"No permitiré que te me escapes"._

000

Miraba por la ventana, un poco nerviosa, estaba más que consciente que no le había dicho ni una sola palabra, con suerte se había despedido de sus amigas por teléfono, cosa que las molestó, pero ambas sabían que ella detestaba las despedidas. En ese momento llamaron a embarcar.

-Sora-sama, ya es hora.- dijo uno de sus guardaespaldas.

La muchacha asintió, se encontraban en la zona VIP para que sus fans no la acosaran. Cuando sus dos guardias se adelantaron, la pelirroja casi se desmaya cuando oyó una voz masculina que sinceramente, siempre la hacía suspirar.

-¿Te vas sin despedirte?- dijo Kankuro detrás de ella.

La pelirroja no alcanzó a darse ni la vuelta y sus guardaespaldas se abalanzaron sobre el castaño.

-No esperen! Dejenlo!- gritó la chica, pero quedó de piedra cuando sus dos guardaespaldas cayeron al suelo.- ¿Pero que…?

-No te preocupes, solo los sedé.- dijo el castaño mostrándole una especie de aguja, las famosas senbon.

La pelirroja suspiró y miró reprobatoriamente al castaño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Qué quieres Kankuro?.- dijo la chica con tono molesto.- Mira que mi avión está a punto de partir.

-¿Qué qué quiero? Pues una explicación.- el castaño se acercó a ella.- ¿Vas a hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Vas a escaparte de mí otra vez Sora?

-¿Disculpa? Yo no estoy escapando de nadie. Tú sabes que soy una Idol y tengo que cumplir con mi agenda.

-Sí, pero despedirte de tu novio no te va a dar alergia.

Sora abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué? ¿Escuche bien Kankuro? ¿Dijiste novio?

Kankuro se encogió de hombros como si la cosa fuera obvia.

-¿Y se puede saber cuando me pediste formalmente que fuese tu novia?- ahora la chica puso las manos en su cadera en forma de jarra.

-Como que es obvio no? Nos acostamos cada 5 minutos, salimos, nos soportamos los berrinches del otro, y creo que desde que volviste paso más en tu hotel que en mi propia casa.- dijo Kankuro sin más.

-Eso me suena más a un amante que a un novio, ¿sabes?

-Di lo que quieras, pero yo no me muevo de aquí hasta despedirme de mi mujer.- Kankuro ni siquiera la dejó reaccionar y la tomó de la cintura para acercarla a él y con su mano derecha tomarla de la cabeza y apresar sus labios en un apasionado beso. La chica se colgó de su cuello y le correspondió de la misma forma. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, unos quejidos pusieron en alerta a Kankuro. Los guardaespaldas estaban recuperando la consciencia. El castaño miró de forma pícara a la pelirroja.- Bueno, creo que mi tiempo se terminó.

-Baka…- rió la muchacha.- Bueno, tienes mi teléfono, así que… estamos en contacto ;)

-Definitivamente ustedes son un cacho.- Kankuro nuevamente le robó un beso y comenzó a alejarse del lugar pasando por encima de los guardaespaldas.

-Sora-sama? Está usted bien?- preguntó nervioso uno de los hombres que se había puesto de pie.

-Sí, no hay drama chicos.- la pelirroja los estaba ayudando a levantarse.

-_Ultima llamada al vuelo privado 16! Por favor abordar por la puerta N°1-_ se escuchó la voz de una joven. La jovencita junto a sus escoltas se apresuraron a abordar el avión.

Una vez adentro, la joven se acomodó en su asiento personal. Miró por la ventana antes del despegue y suspiró, ya no volvería a Konoha hasta Junio, pero por lo menos podría celebrar su cumpleaños con su familia. Sintió un poco de frío por lo que puso las manos en sus bolsillos y sintió algo en éstos. Al sacar el contenido se fijó que era una cajita con una nota.

_Buen viaje, te estaré esperando._

_ Kankuro_

La joven se sorprendió y abrió la caja para ver un collar con un ópalo en medio. Cuando sacó el collar de su caja, otra notita cayó hacia el suelo, pero esta vez parecía cortada de una hoja de cuaderno.

_¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_Sí_

_No_

_Ninguna de las anteriores :(_

Sora sonrió para sí y se dispuso a sacar su celular.

Por su parte Kankuro veía como el avión se perdía entre las nubes. Suspiró resignado, ahora su estadía en Konoha sería muy aburrida. Cuando se disponía a bajar las escaleras hacia el estacionamiento su celular vibró. Iba a ignorarlo, pero volvió a vibrar por segunda vez. Gruño con fastidio para ver quién rayos lo molestaba, pero al ver que era Sora, su corazón se aceleró. ¿Tan rápido había encontrado la nota?!

_S: Alternativa a ;)_

Kankuro sonrió del corazón y abrió el segundo mensaje.

_S: Nos vemos en junio, xoxo_

El castaño guardó su celular y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja abordó su vehículo.

000

Se había sentado en una mesa con vista hacia la ciudad. Sinceramente nunca había venido a un restorán tan caro. Se miró en el reflejo del espejo y como que se anduvo arrepintiendo del atuendo que había escogido. Su cabello, a pesar de que ya había crecido para poder recogérselo, decidió usarlo suelto, a su vez había escogido un vestido negro con abertura en la pierna derecha, pero lo que la incomodaba un poco y la hizo pensársela de nuevo fue el maldito escote!

_"Tsumaranai… ¿en qué mierda estaba pensando…?"_ pensó fastidiada la castaña. En ese momento un joven mozo se le acercó a ofrecerle algo, se veía bastante nervioso.

-No, no se preocupe, estoy esperando a alguien, cuando llegue pedimos algo.- le dijo la Sarutobi al muchacho de forma amable.

-C-claro…- expresó el joven nervioso y a la vez sonrojado al hacer contacto visual con la joven.

_"*sigh* es mi culpa por insistir en venir con mi cabello suelto…_" miró a sus alrededores, no divisaba a Shikamaru, bueno mejor que no lo hiciera porque tenía unas ganas de sacarle la madre…_"Sarutobi… es tu culpa por aceptar en primer lugar, debiste decirle que no y punto!"_

-Buenas noches.- se oyó una voz masculina hacia su lateral. La joven salió de su ensimismamiento y volteó la vista hacia el dueño de aquella voz.- Tú debes ser Karito.

-Y tú debes ser Naoki.- Karito se puso de pie para ponerse a la altura del joven. Vaya… era alto, mucho más alto que Shikamaru y se atrevería a decir que incluso un poco más alto que Lee, y… era mucho más atractivo que en la foto. Trató de ignorar el escaneo que le hizo el joven de coleta y de forma tranquila alzó su mano.- Es un placer.

Naoki tomó la mano de la Sarutobi y en vez de estrechársela éste se inclinó para besársela como todo un caballero.

-No, el placer es mío.- le dijo mirándola de forma seductora. Luego invitó a la joven a tomar asiento. Una vez que cada uno se acomodó, el pelinegro tomó la palabra.- Vaya, el idiota de Shikamaru no me advirtió que serías tan hermosa, tengo que admitir que estoy impresionado.

-Se te da fácil lo adulador parece.- le dijo de forma sarcástica.- Aunque, no te mentiré, me dijo que eras guapo, pero no pensé que tanto.

\- Hmp, quien es la aduladora ahora.

-Bueno… si crees que exagero.

En ese momento ambos no pudieron evitar el reírse. Y el mozo volvió para tomar su pedido. Una vez que el joven se alejó de la mesa el pelinegro retomó la conversación.

-Shikamaru me contó que estás casada.- expresó el joven sin dejar de mirarla.

-Pues sí, me casé la semana pasada.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué la prisa? Porque tienes la edad de Shikamaru verdad?

-Sí, tengo 18.- dijo la joven sin más.- y bueno, que puedo decirte, simplemente me enamoré.

-Pues que suerte tiene tu marido.- le dijo el joven sin más.- ¿Estás en tu último año de prepa?

-See, pronto saldré de la cárcel, aunque… extrañaré mis eternas siestas.

-Te creo… yo dormía toda la santa clase e incluso en el recreo.

-Hmm… se nota que eres parte Nara.- lo miró de forma acusadora, provocando que el chico volviese a reír. En eso, el mozo llegó con una botella de sake como aperitivo. Naoki virtió un poco en la copa de Karito y luego en la suya propia.

-Bueno, hagamos un brindis Karito.- Naoki alzó su copa.- Por el idiota de Shikamaru que no nos advirtió lo guapos que éramos.

Karito tuvo que aguantar la risa, pero alzó su copa mirando fijo al joven.

-Kanpai, entonces, por el idiota de Shikamaru.- la joven chocó copas con el chico de coleta.

_"Rayos… que desperdicio que esté casada… me fascinó…"_ pensaba Naoki algo deprimido por tener cero posibilidad con tan atractiva dama.

_Inner Karito: *golpeándose en la pared con una bola atada en su tobillo con las letras MUJER CASADA* POR QUE KAMISAMA! POR QUÉ?!T_T_

Shikamaru estaba, literalmente, a más de 15 metros de ellos, estaba en el balcón del lugar, y un pilar lo tapaba de la mesa de Karito y Naoki. Se había pedido un vaso con agua, no podía comer de los nervios, además que no pudo evitar gruñir cuando brindaron por él… aunque se relajó un poco cuando la conversación de ambos jóvenes se hizo más amena.

-Wow… como digo tu esposo es un maldito afortunado, mira que tuviste que tener un duelo a muerte con la nieta de Tsunade por él.- dijo Naoki entretenido con el relato de la castaña.

-Bueno… tengo que agradecerle a tu familia, no hubiese podido vencerla si no hubiese usado la sombra shuriken.- dijo la joven. Naoki la miró atento.

-¿La sombra shuriken?

-Sí, bueno en realidad la aprendí sin querer.- explicó la joven.- Fue una vez que me encontré con Yoshino-san en el super y la acompañé a su casa con las compras. Me mandó a buscar algo a la biblioteca de Shikaku-san y sin querer pasé a llevar unos pergaminos que curiosamente contenían las técnicas secretas del clan Nara, o por lo menos algunas. Así que les eché una mirada rápida, pero eran bastante tediosas, así que leí la más fácil que era la sombra shuriken y pues, como verás, terminó sirviéndome.

-Ya veo.- dijo el chico pensativo. Karito notó que el muchacho había cambiado un poco la actitud.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿O ya te aburrí?

-Nah, para nada. Créeme que es la cita más entretenida que he tenido y eso que no he tenido sexo contigo.

-Supongo que debo tomar eso como un cumplido…- la castaña lo miró con su típica cara de aburrimiento.

Naoki no pudo evitar reírse, pero luego miró a la castaña un poco más serio.

-Karito, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Depende, si la pregunta no me conviene, no creo poder respondértela, pero haré el intento.- le dijo la chica guiñándole el ojo.

-¿Eres una Nara? ¿O hay algún Nara en tu familia? Así como yo.

Karito no se esperó esa pregunta, sinceramente se sorprendió.

-Pues no, sé que me parezco mucho a Shikamaru en varias cosas, pero nop. Cero vínculo sanguíneo.

-En realidad no lo decía por eso.- dijo Naoki mirándola fijo.- Lo decía porque me parece extraño que pudieras usar la sombra shuriken.

Karito lo miró perpleja.

-¿Qué tiene de raro? Las técnicas del clan Nara no son Kekkei genkai, por lo tanto no están vinculadas a la sangre o al chakra, así que en el caso del Kagemane, cualquiera puede usarlo.- razonó la chica.

-Shikamaru me dijo exactamente lo mismo.- dijo Naoki sin apartar la mirada de Karito.- Así que eso me da a entender que no tiene idea del "Pacto de las sombras"

-¿Hm? ¿Pacto de las sombras?- preguntó Karito curiosa.

-Después de la cuarta guerra mundial ninja, los miembros del clan Nara analizaron la situación que se venía, habían clanes con sus propios kekkei genkai como los Uchiha y eso les proporcionaba demasiada ventaja conforme a clanes como el Nara que solo se basaban en técnicas secretas, que como bien dices, cualquiera las puede aprender. Así que previendo esto, hicieron lo que se conoce como el "Pacto de las sombras" en el cual se reunieron los 10 miembros más antiguos del clan junto con su líder y sellaron la técnica de tal forma que solo los descendientes de ellos que lleven su misma sangre y chakra fuesen capaces de usarla.- explicó Naoki.- Es por eso que soy capaz de usar el kagemane o cualquier derivado, porque llevo sangre Nara en mis venas.

-Entonces, me estás queriendo decir que…

-…que la única forma de que hayas podido usar esa técnica con Tsubasa es únicamente porque llevas sangre Nara en tus venas.- terminó la frase por ella el pelinegro.

Karito abrió los ojos de par en par, no era posible…

-No es que quiera contradecirte, pero es imposible. Mi árbol genealógico casi que lo tengo en la sala de mi casa y créeme no hay ningún Nara en él.- dijo la Sarutobi.

-Hmp, conociendo este país machista, debes de tener el árbol completito de los Sarutobi en tu sala ¿no?- argumentó Naoki.- ¿Qué hay de tu madre? ¿Conoces su árbol genealógico por completo?

Karito comenzó a hacer memoria, por parte de su madre si tenía un árbol genealógico, pero si no mal recordaba llegaba solo hasta su bisabuela. Naoki notó que la castaña se había puesto a analizar.

-Bien, creo que te mandé tarea para la casa.- dijo divertido el joven.

-Sí, no te voy a mentir de que me dejaste intrigada.- dijo la castaña sin más. En ese momento, el mozo se les acercó nuevamente para advertirles que ya estaban por cerrar. Tanto Naoki como Karito se sorprendieron al ver lo tarde que era.

-Vaya… tengo que admitir que jamás había estado en una cena con alguien más de dos horas.- admitió el pelinegro.

-Hmm, me imagino a dónde te las llevabas después de cenar.- dijo la joven con cara aburrida.- Aunque… me parece raro que no me hayas ofrecido nada.

-¿Eso es una insinuación, Karito?- el joven la miró de forma pícara.

-Nah, solo trato de entenderte, eres un chico bastante peculiar. No eres el típico mujeriego, porque ni siquiera has intentado engatusarme.

Naoki suspiró mientras le daba el último sorbo a su copa casi vacía de sake.

-Sé que parezco el típico mujeriego, pero… aunque no lo creas respeto mucho las relaciones humanas.- dijo Naoki de forma tranquila.- Es por eso que no me meto ni con mujeres comprometidas y menos casadas, no me apetecería asesinar a sus novios. Aunque… si ellas insisten, como voy a negarme.

-No crees que aceptando te terminarías metiendo en un lío?

-Por eso siempre tomo precauciones de que si me conviene o no.

-Me estás queriendo decir que en mi caso ¿no te convengo?- Karito lo miró de forma burlesca.

-No mucho, porque tendría que asesinar a mi primo y a tu esposo, y pues… aunque no conozco a Lee, pareciera que es un gran tipo, y Shikamaru ya me estaba empezando a caer bien.

-Pero no tienen por qué enterarse…

-¿Crees que podrás llegar mañana a casa, mirar a Lee a los ojos y decirle que no pasó nada en tu cita?- Naoki miró fijamente a Karito.

-Vaya… buena jugada, hasta me dieron ganas de jugar shogi contigo.

-Créeme que no me gusta mucho, lo encuentro aburrido, pero si quieres podemos jugar póker.

-Suena tentador.- expresó la Sarutobi. En eso oyeron como los mozos estaban comenzando a ordenar las mesas.- Bueno, supongo que ya es hora de irnos.

-Sí.- dijo Naoki algo melancólico.- Bueno, fue un placer conocerte Karito. Me divertí mucho aunque no lo creas.

-Igual, aunque no lo creas.- la joven se puso de pie. Naoki pagó la cuenta y se despidió de la Sarutobi.

-Si vas algún día al casino avísame, te hago entrar gratis y te soplo las tragamonedas que no estén trucadas ese día.

-Lo pensaré…

-¿Shikamaru viene por ti?

-Así es.

-Bien, entonces… buenas noches Karito.- esta vez él alzó su mano para que la Sarutobi se la estrechara.- Y si llegas a fantasear conmigo esta noche, no te preocupes, no cobro ;)

Karito no pudo evitar reírse.- Descansa.

-Igual.- en eso el joven se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, pero se detuvo a medio camino.- Dile a Shikamaru que lo espero mañana en el casino en la tarde, él ya sabe cómo entrar.

Sinceramente, ya se había hasta olvidado el motivo por el que se había juntado con él.

-Arigato.- agradeció la joven.

-Buenas noches, Karito.- Naoki desapareció por las escaleras mientras el aire volvía a los pulmones de la Sarutobi, dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió al balcón.

Shikamaru ya estaba en su quinto sueño, pero una suave patada lo despertó de éste.

-Auch! Pero qué rayos?- Shikamaru miró quién le había pegado y se encontró con esos bellos ojos índigo que lo miraban de forma reprobatoria.

-Ya llévame a casa! Lee debe estar esperándome.- le dijo molesta la castaña.- Y Naoki te espera mañana en el casino para enseñarte el kage nui.

-Entonces…

-Sí, misión cumplida y gracias por quedarte dormido y "vigilarme"…

-Mierda! Lo siento, es que estoy agotado y-

-Ya no quiero saber más!- lo silenció la Sarutobi.- Sólo vámonos.

-Pero por qué estás tan enojada? Te hizo algo?- Shikamaru la miró serio.

-No! No me hizo nada pero…

-Pero que- Shikamaru no pudo ni preguntarle nada porque una fuerte cachetada lo botó al suelo.

-Eso es por venderme! Y por…. Aish! Te odio Nara! Como se te ocurre presentarme semejante… argh! Te voy a matar! Lo juro!- balbuceaba la Sarutobi furiosa y con sus mejillas completamente rojas.

-Pero yo que-

-Ya cállate! Ahora por tu culpa me voy a tener que mentalizar para no fantasear con él…- Karito comenzó a morderse las uñas.

-…- Shikamaru quedó en shock.- No me digas que te gustó…

\- No te diré nada!- la castaña desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

-Oye no me vengas con eso, yo debería sentirme ofendido.- comenzó a contraatacarla el Nara.- En primer lugar te calientas con mi viejo, y ahora te calientas con mi primo! y yo que?! Si somos iguales!

Karito lo miró con furia.

-¿Quieres que te de otra cachetada?

-*Sigh* mendokusai…

_"Todas… pero todas! Son iguales… por Kami…"_

000

Karito ni siquiera se despidió de Shikamaru, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa. Una vez que entró a hurtadillas, la luz se encendió de repente.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?- Lee estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, ya estaba con su pijama puesto.

-Naruto te contó?- preguntó la muchacha.

-Así es, tú sabes que cuando se emborracha le gusta irse de lengua.- dijo algo molesto el pelinegro.

-Bueno, me fue bien y Shikamaru logró lo que quería.- dijo la joven con tono aburrido.

Lee se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ella. La joven al verlo más de cerca pudo sentir el aliento a alcohol del joven.

-Solo eso?- el joven la miraba atento.

-Sí Lee, solo eso.- la chica le sostuvo la mirada, pero no pudo evitar ponerse algo nerviosa.

-¿Te gustó el tipo?

Karito se sonrojó delatandose.

-Tal parece que sí…- Lee la miró de forma acusadora.

-Lee, no es lo que piensas! Ya sí, lo admito, era atractivo, pero nunca me metería con un tipo como él! Yo estoy enamorada de ti y aunque me manden en bandeja millones de tipos que se parezcan a Shikaku-san... máximo fantasear, pero…- Karito miró seria a Lee.- pero jamás se me pasaría por la mente serte infiel Lee, eso jamás! Eres el hombre que amo, el hombre con el que escogí casarme y formar una familia, no voy a echar eso por la borda por una calentura, nunca!

Lee miró impactado a su mujer, se sintió como un tonto por haber dudado de ella, pero cuando Naruto le contó lo de la cita, por supuesto que reventó en celos, por eso mismo la esperó despierto para aclarar el asunto.

-Lo siento Karito, me puse celoso.- dijo Lee con tono arrepentido. Karito lo miró conmovida y se acercó a él para poner sus manos en sus mejillas.

-Como voy a serle infiel al hombre más sexy y viril de Konoha.- la Sarutobi lo miró con mirada lasciva cosa que por supuesto contagió a Lee, quién de inmediato la agarró por la cintura y comenzó a devorar su boca, ya la había escaneado por completo, su cabello suelto, su escote, esa sexy abertura en su pierna derecha, sus ganas de hacerle el amor se incrementaron el doble cuando le dijo que lo amaba y por supuesto no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

La acorraló en la pared y se apartó de su boca para comenzar a descender por su cuello. La castaña no pudo evitar soltar un par de gemidos. Si había algo que la excitaba de sobremanera era cuando Lee la dominaba. El moreno ascendió sus manos desde la cintura de la joven hacia su espalda para llegar al cierre del vestido y comenzar a descender. Una vez que se deshizo de la prenda de la joven se quedó mirándola como imbécil para ver la sensual lencería que llevaba puesta.

-¿No me dijiste que no tenías nada planeado con él?- le dijo el joven volviéndola a acorralar en la pared.

-No… pero como sabía que habías salido con Naruto, supuse que llegarías tarde, así que me preparé por si acaso.- la joven mordió el labio inferior de Lee para tentarlo.

-Tú siempre un paso por delante de todos.- Lee se sacó su camisa para quedar con su bien formado abdomen a la vista de la castaña, quien no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior con ganas.- Dudo que un Nara te pueda excitar de la forma en que lo hago yo, Sarutobi.

-Tienen su encanto… pero no son Rock Lee.- Karito lo agarró del pantalón para atraerlo hacia ella y rozar sus intimidades, sentir la enorme erección de Lee le hizo soltar un gemido.- Ya domíname tigre!

Lee en menos de 10 segundos la despojó de su lencería y su pantalón junto con su ropa interior terminaron al otro extremo de la habitación. Volteó a su dama contra la pared y con dos de sus dedos comenzó a hurgar en su vagina que estaba bastante dilatada y como no, completamente mojada.

-Me encantas cariño! - Lee se excitó aún más al sentir la viscosidad de la intimidad de la Sarutobi.

-Métemela Lee!- Suspiró Karito mientras el pelinegro mordía su cuello y la ponía en posición para penetrarla.

-Karito, quiero metértela duro!

-No hables y hazlo!- Karito estaba ansiosa y casi pegó el grito al cielo cuando Lee la penetró sin previo aviso y comenzó a entrar y salir de ella de forma desaforada. La castaña gemía y gemía con cada embestida de su macho. No podía negarlo, le encantaba que la follara del bueno, fuerte y duro. Sintió como Lee salió de ella y la empujó hacia la cama. Karito comprendió al instante que el joven quería que estuviera cómoda, por lo que sin que él se lo dijera se puso en cuatro en medio de la cama y alzó su trasero hacia su marido.

Lee, sin ningún apremio, agarró a Karito de las caderas y comenzó nuevamente a entrar y salir de ella como un animal en celo.

-Argh… estás tan mojada!- Lee estaba extasiado al sentir la mojada vagina de su esposa, era un puto deleite… de hecho…

Lee salió de Karito, la volteó para que lo mirase y éste le lanzó una escaneada de cabeza a pies, aunque detuvo su mirada en aquella zona deliciosa, que sabía perfectamente que estaba ardiendo por dentro. Karito traviesa le cerró las piernas.

-pero que pervertido sensei.- le dijo Karito con tono sensual que encendió por completo a Lee.

-Abreme esas piernas Sarutobi, te lo ordeno.- Le dijo el pelinegro ansioso.

-Lo siento sensei, pero me tendrá que convencer ;)

Lee la agarró de su pie izquierdo para arrastrarla por el colchón y ponerla a su altura. Se acercó a su rostro con mirada lujuriosa.

-Como quieras Sarutobi…- Lee atrapó la boca de la joven y con sus manos comenzó a masajear los senos de la muchacha. Karito emitía gemidos de placer, los cuales eran acallados en la boca del pelinegro. Por instinto comenzó poco a poco a abrir las piernas, cosa que Lee notó, por lo que se separó de su boca y comenzó a descender hacia sus pechos para devorarse su seno izquierdo el cual succionaba sin piedad mientras apretaba el derecho amasándolo.

-Ay Lee! Me encanta como lo chupas…- Karito hizo la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como su seno izquierdo estaba prácticamente entero en la boca de Lee. Una vez que dejó de atender los pechos de su dama enfocó su vista hacia su objetivo, que tenía enfrente. Se relamió los labios y atacó cual fiera para comerse a su presa.- Oh por Kami… Lee!

Karito se tuvo que aferrar a las sábanas, Lee entró en ella con su lengua sin ningún tapujo ni consideración, sintió como ésta recorría su vagina por completo, y como Lee succionaba su clítoris.

_"Ay kamisama… ay kamisama… adoro a mi esposo!"_ pensó Karito extasiada mientras comenzaba a arquear su espalda.

-Lee… ya… me…

El pelinegro le metió más al fondo su lengua y Karito llegó al orgasmo al instante, provocando que toda su esencia quedase impregnada en la lengua de Lee, quien se bebió hasta la última gota de su exquisita hembra.

-Ay… por kami…- Karito quedó exhausta mientras veía como Lee se levantaba y se saboreaba los labios.

-Gracias por la cena, cariño…- le dijo el joven profesor con tono cachondo. Karito se levantó para quedar a la altura de su novio.

-Bueno… ahora es mi turno de comer.- la Sarutobi lo empujó hacia la cama para que el muchacho quedase pegadito al colchón.

-Mujer, ¿no que ya cenaste?

-Sip, y estoy bastante satisfecha, pero por eso mismo tengo pensado compartir.

-¿Compartir?- Lee la miró perplejo, pero casi se derrama cuando vió unas manos que aparecieron por detrás de Karito y ascendieron desde la sexy cintura de su dama hacia sus senos.- ¿Pero que…?

Karito ladeó un poco la cabeza para que otra Karito se apoyase en su hombro mirando fijamente a Lee

-Que hay sensei…- lo saludó el clon de su dama. Esto no podía ser real, de verdad iba a…

Lee no alcanzó ni a codificar cuando las dos chicas se le lanzaron encima y comenzaron literalmente a devorárselo.

Karito no tenía piedad con la boca de Lee, mientras que su clon atacaba el cuello del muchacho y comenzaba a descender hacia su pene. Lee no podía describir las sensaciones que sentía, pues era un mar de ellas, sentir la exquisita boca de su esposa y su lengua explorar toda su cavidad bucal y el sentir como en ese momento su sensual clon se devoraba su miembro, hizo que Lee se sintiera literalmente en el paraíso del placer. Sus gemidos eran acallados en la boca de la Sarutobi.

-Admite que ni en tus mejores sueños eróticos te imaginaste esto…- suspiró la castaña en la boca de su hombre.

-Para nada mi vida… para nada….- Lee apenas podía pronunciar palabra, pues el clon de la Sarutobi ya había comenzado a cabalgarlo. Karito se separó de él y se puso de pie para contemplar la escena mejor. No pudo evitar el excitarse a morir al ver la escena, así que así se veían ella y Lee cuando hacían el amor, definitivamente era una escena excitante.- ¿Te gusta lo que ves Sarutobi? Pues mira lo que hago con tu clon.

Lee comenzó a penetrar a la otra Karito por debajo provocando que la chica gimiera más fuerte.

-Ay Lee…- suspiró el clon de Karito completamente extasiada.- dame duro!

Lee comenzó a subir la velocidad de las embestidas provocando que el clon de la castaña vibrara a más no poder.

-Grita mi vid- pero Lee no pudo seguir hablando, ya que la Karito real se abalanzó nuevamente sobre él y atrapó su boca en un lujurioso y apasionante beso. Al separarse de él, volteó la vista hacia su clon.

-Mi turno querida.- le dijo Karito a su otra yo, quién a regañadientes se bajó de Lee. Karito se alzó y le indicó a Lee que hiciese lo mismo. El joven quedó sentado en el colchón y Karito le dio la espalda para sentarse encima de su erecto miembro.

-Ahhh…- Lee suspiró al sentir como su pene entraba en la vagina de su hembra. Y sin que la joven le dijese nada comenzó a embestirla por debajo.

Lee estaba extasiado, pero lo que lo volvió loco fue ver, como el clon de Karito se acercaba a su mujer se miraban intensamente y unían sus labios en un apasionado beso.

_"Esto no puede ser real… esto no puede ser real por kamisama…"_ Lee se excitó el triple con eso y fue peor cuando miró el espejo de la alcoba para ver con mayor detalle como las dos castañas se comían la boca de la otra. En ese momento ambas se separaron y miraron a Lee.

-¿Así está bien, Lee-sensei?- dijeron ambas féminas al unísono. Muy bien… esto enloqueció a Lee por completo.

-Las voy a hacer mierda chicas!- empezó a penetrar más fuerte a Karito, provocando que gimiera a más no poder.

En ese momento, Karito de forma traviesa se separó bruscamente de Lee y el joven no alcanzó ni a alegar cuando el clon de la Sarutobi ocupó su lugar, sentándose encima del miembro del joven y autopenetrándose al instante.

-Argh… Lee…- suspiró la castaña, mientras que la real se posicionaba detrás de Lee para abrazarlo y comenzar a devorar su oreja.

-Ay mierda… Karito…- sentir la boca de su hembra en pleno oído junto a sus exquisitos gemidos lo excitaron a muerte, provocando que embistiera como animal a su clon.

-Ay sí… que rico!- gritaba el clon de Karito. Lee seguía embistiéndola mientras observaba en el espejo la erótica escena, jamás en su vida se imaginó estar en una situación así, jamás…- Dame más duro Lee!

-Vamos Lee…- le susurró Karito de forma sensual a su hombre.- Admite que te gusta esto…

Karito apoyó sus manos en la cabeza de Lee para recostarlo encima de sus senos. Lee desvió un poco la cabeza para atrapar el seno izquierdo de Karito y comenzar a lamerlo y succionarlo.

-Ay Lee…- Karito suspiró cuando el pelinegro hizo tal acción y se volvió loca cuando su mano izquierda abandonó la cadera de su clon y se fue directo a su vagina. El joven profesor, hábilmente deslizó sus dedos por debajo de la vagina de su esposa, logrando que dos de ellos entrasen y comenzaran a masturbarla.- Ay amor… no se vale… ahh.. hm…

-Quien es el genio ahora, Sarutobi…- Lee siguió entrando en su hembra mientras a su clon seguía embistiéndola. En ese instante la sexy castaña que tenía encima ya no pudo más.

-Lee… cariño.. ya… ya…

Lee con su mano derecha agarró firmemente a la castaña por la cintura y de una sola y profunda estocada tanto él como ella alcanzaron el cielo, a su vez que Karito alcanzaba su segundo orgasmo.

Los tres respiraban agitados y tanto la Karito real como su clon se acurrucaron a ambos lados de Lee.

-Eso fue intenso chicas…- suspiró el pelinegro mientras miraba a sus hembras.

-Y eso que aún no terminamos cariño…- le dijo Karito alzándose un poco, Lee la quedó mirando perplejo.- Aún tengo hambre.

Lee no alcanzó ni a responderle ya que la segunda castaña se apoderó de su boca y comenzó a besarlo con desenfreno mientras que Karito comenzó a descender por el perfecto abdomen de su esposo con besos húmedos hasta llegar a cierta zona que ya se estaba estimulando. Karito tomó entre sus manos aquel duro miembro y se lo puso entre sus senos para hacer fricción. Por Kami… el ver como el pene de su marido crecía tanto con el estímulo de ella como con el de su clon era una vista sublime.

Por su lado, Lee estaba recorriendo por completo con sus manos el esbelto cuerpo del clon de su esposa, sin parar de besarla, sus lenguas batallaban con fiereza en la boca del otro, y Lee no podía estar más excitado. Cuando estuvo a punto de agarrar el firme trasero de la castaña, la muchacha desapareció por completo.

-Huh?- Lee quedó desconcertado abrazando el aire.- pero qué…?

Miró a su hembra, quién ahora nuevamente tenía su duro e inhiesto miembro.

-Disculpa amor, pero quiero tener esos recuerdos en mi cabeza cuando te lo chupe.- la castaña se lamió los labios de una manera tan sensual, que a Lee le comenzó a doler su miembro de lo duro que lo tenía.

-Sírvase cariño…- gruñó Lee, ansioso.

Karito se llevó el miembro de su esposo a la boca y comenzó a succionarlo sin piedad.

-Oh Kami!- Lee no se esperó eso, por lo general Karito siempre comenzaba a lamer y saborear su falo, era la primera vez que lo comenzaba a succionar de una.- Ay sí… cariño…

Lee no podía dejar de admitir que su mujer era una diosa en la felación, lo hacía sentir un mundo de sensaciones literalmente. El joven no aguantó y agarró la cabeza de su mujer para que se lo tragase más a fondo y así lo hizo, por lo que el muchacho, por instinto, o más bien, sus bajos instintos, provocaron que comenzase a mover sus caderas en la boca de la Sarutobi.

Karito no pudo evitar gemir ante tal acto, y aquellas vibraciones provocaron la locura en Lee.

-Ay chúpalo Karito, es tuyo… es todo tuyo…- Lee se tiró en el colchón mientras su hembra seguía succionando su pene. Lee miró el espejo nuevamente para dejar grabado en su memoria aquella erótica escena de su esposa tragándose por completo su falo. En ese momento comenzó a sentir aquel cosquilleo.- Mi diosa… ya… ya viene tu cena…

Karito sintió como el pene de Lee vibraba en su boca y con una última y fuerte chupada logró que su esposo gimiera al alcanzar el orgasmo y virtiera en toda su boca su exquisita esencia que la Sarutobi se tragó por completo.

-*Pant* *Pant*- Lee ya estaba apenas.- ¿Quedó satisfecha, mi diosa Sarutobi?

La joven le sonrió de lado mientras se limpiaba una gotita de semen de la curvatura de sus labios con su dedo índice y la saboreaba.

-Sí, cariño.- le dijo la castaña con tono cachondo.- Lo estoy.

En ese momento, nuevamente el celular de Karito sonó, ya era el quinto mensaje que sonaba. Lee fastidiado alargó la mano hacia la mesita de noche para agarrarlo y suspiró con fastidio al ver el nombre.

-Tu amante.- Lee le lanzó el celular a la Sarutobi, y ésta al ver el nombre del emisor de los mensajes también suspiró con fastidio.

_S: perdona por lo de hoy, te prometo no volver a meterte en cosas de este tipo, lo siento, con amor tu amigo Shikamaru._

_ S:¿Estás ahí?_

_ S: *sigh* supongo que sigues enojada…_

_ S: ¿O ya te dormiste?_

_ S: pensaré que te dormiste y no que me estás ignorando…_

Karito le escribió su respuesta a la velocidad de la luz, mandó su celular a volar y miró de forma lujuriosa a Lee. Éste tragó saliva.

-Ay Karito, no me digas que…

-Oye, no es justo que mi clon se lleve toda la diversión… quiero que me hagas gritar Lee.- la joven se sentó encima de su miembro.- O voy a pensar que mi hermano chico es más viril que tú.

-Muy bien Sarutobi, tú te lo buscaste.- Lee la tomó por la cintura y los volteó quedando él encima de ella.- Vas a sentir en carne propia lo que es el poder de la juventud.

Karito sonrió victoriosa, esta noche aún no acababa y ella, solo estaba calentando…

000

_K: No te preocupes, digamos que te salió el tiro y me diste una buena follada con mi esposo, ahora vírate Nara, que mi noche de pasión apenas está comenzando, con amor tu amiga Karito :3_

Shikamaru ni siquiera se dignó en responderle, solo suspiró y dejó su celular en la mesita de noche, al menos estaba de buen humor, así que no la molestaría más. Miró el techo de su habitación, como nunca no tenía sueño, bueno en realidad, desde hacía un buen par de días que no podía dormir a gusto, o tenía pesadillas que lo dejaban ansioso toda la noche, o tenía sueños mojados con su rubia que lo dejaban igual… su rubia…su Temari… Miró hacia el lado izquierdo de su cama para verlo completamente vacío y desolado, envidiaba a su mejor amiga por estar en ese preciso instante manifestándose el amor con su esposo mientras que él… Se volteó un poco y comenzó a acariciar la almohada como si fuese el rostro de ella, tantas veces que la tuvo allí, tantas veces que le expresó su amor de la manera más pura posible, ahora solo tenía una cama vacía… Cerró sus ojos y no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima se resbalara por su rostro.

_-Qué miras bebé llorón.- una melodiosa voz hizo que abriera sus ojos._

_ -A ti, a quién más.- le respondió Shikamaru mientras acariciaba su mejilla._

_ -*Sigh* piensas mirarme con esa cara de bobo toda la mañana?_

_ -Oye, nada me hace más feliz que al despertar lo primero que vea sea a mi mujer, así que déjame disfrutarlo.- Shikamaru tomó el rostro de ella para darle un dulce beso en sus labios._

_ -Bueno, ya tuviste tus 3 minutos matutinos, ahora iré a bañarme antes de que todos se despierten.- la rubia comenzó a levantarse, pero Shikamaru la tomó del brazo._

_ -Mujer, son las 6 de la mañana y es domingo, lo máximo que se despertarán será a la una de la tarde._

_ -Por eso mismo, tengo que aprovechar que están todos con caña.- Temari se soltó de su agarre y se agachó a darle un pequeño beso en sus labios para dirigirse hacia la puerta mientras se cubría con una toalla._

_ -Temari!- la llamó Shikamaru. La rubia se volteó a verlo.- Te amo._

_ La joven sonrió con dulzura y por supuesto que le respondió a su hombre._

_ -Yo también.- respondió la rubia mientras le lanzaba un beso al aire y desaparecía por la puerta._

Shikamaru miraba atento a su puerta, la de veces que la vio cruzarla, pero siempre volvía, a excepción de esa noche, esa última noche que se expresaron su amor a flor de piel, y a pesar de que él estaba sedado, podía imaginar en su mente el verla cruzar para no volver más.

Luego vino a su mente aquella noche en el casino, él no esperaba nada, estaba enfocado en la misión, pero cuando Temari lo besó no supo que pensar, sabia que había sido actuación, pero a quién engañaba, pudo sentir los sentimientos de ella en aquel beso y corroborarlos en el ascensor. Él seguía amándola y ella a él, no sabía si sentirse feliz por eso, o más miserable, debido a que ella lo más probable es que estuviera sufriendo por aquellos sentimientos.

-*sigh* Mendokusai…

No quiso seguir pensando, cerró sus ojos, para intentar conciliar el sueño. Podía sentir la tranquilidad de la noche. Sus sentidos se agudizaron por el silencio, casi abre los ojos al sentir como el basurero del callejón hacía un ruido sordo, pero su mente sabía que era aquel gato que fastidiaba todas las noches. Nuevamente silencio, Shikamaru trató de dejarse llevar por este e intentar alcanzar un poco de sueño reparador, pero sintió que algo se cayó en su habitación, fue como un sonido de lata, lo más probable es que la lata de cerveza que se había tomado cayera al suelo. Luego sintió otra caer, de seguro era la segunda. Luego una tercera.

_"Tercera? Pero si yo solo me tomé do-" pero el joven no pudo seguir pensando ya que una cuarta lata le cayó, pero en la cabeza. Abrió los ojos perezosamente, pero ahora lo que tenía enfrente no era su techo en penumbras, sino todo lo contrario, un cielo azul, con sus preciadas nubes._

_ "Pero qué…? ¿Dónde rayos…?" Shikamaru no pudo ni dignarse a pensar dónde estaba ya que un bullicio inundó el lugar._

_ -Pelea! Pelea!_

_ -Vamos mocoso pelea!_

_ -¿Qué estás haciendo vago? Muevete!_

_ El joven Nara solo giró un poco la cabeza hacia la fuente del bullicio y vió a un montón de personas acomodadas en asientos en unas gradas. Analizó un poco los alrededores y parecía estar en una especie de estadio o mejor dicho Arena de combate._

_ -¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a rendirte?- una melodiosa voz sacó por completo a Shikamaru de su análisis de área. Movió su cabeza hacia aquella hermosa voz, podía ser ella? Aunque estaba de cabeza pudo reconocer esas sensuales piernas y ese curvilíneo cuerpo, aunque lo notaba un poco menos desarrollado, dudó por un instante si era ella, pero al seguir subiendo la vista, pudo notar esas cuatro coletas y esa mirada altanera._

_ -¿Temari?- dijo Shikamaru en voz alta al ver a su dama. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Era lo más probable ya que la Temari que tenía enfrente no representaba más de 14 años, además que reconoció al instante aquel traje de kunoichi, la misma Temari se lo había mostrado en una foto de cuando había ido a una fiesta de disfraces en su adolescencia._

_ -Vamos Shikamaru! Tú puedes!- oyó clarita la voz de Naruto arriba de él. Shikamaru miró hacia arriba para ver al histérico de su amigo.- Haz algo y que sea este año por favor! Acaba con ella!_

_ "¿Acabar con ella? ¿Estás demente?!" Shikamaru pudo comprender al instante su situación al parecer su retorcido subconsciente lo estaba haciendo soñar que tenía una batalla con Temari en una arena de combate, "*sigh* mendokusai…"_

_ -Bien, si tú no te mueves yo si!- Shikamaru nuevamente giró su cabeza hacia su chica y vió con horror como la rubia iba directo hacia él con su inseparable abanico en mano._

_ "Rayos…" Shikamaru tuvo que actuar rápido antes de que su mujer lo hiciera puré con su abanico. La joven se había impulsado hacia él y había destrozado el lugar dónde hacía unos segundos estaba Shikamaru. La muchacha se sorprendió al no ver a su contrincante hecho trizas._

_ -Aquí estoy cariño.- la llamó el Nara. _

_ Temari miró al frente para ver al pelinegro apoyado en dos kunais incrustados a la pared. La había esquivado apenas._

_ -No sé por qué rayos estaré soñando esto, pero una cosa es segura.- le dijo Shikamaru a la rubia sonriéndole de lado.- Ya te lo dije en nuestra sexy partida de shogi y te lo vuelvo a repetir, no me voy a dejar vencer por una mujer._

_ -Mocoso insolente!- Temari nuevamente alzó su abanico y lo atacó de lleno. Shikamaru nuevamente esquivó su ataque y se fue directo a esconder a unos pequeños arbustos._

_ "Mocoso? Pero si ella es la que parece de 14…" pensó el muchacho fastidiado, incluso siendo menor que él ahora lo trataba como niño, aunque… Shikamaru se echó una buena ojeada y notó que su cuerpo era más pequeño, "Pero que… soy un mocoso!" se miró en un pequeño charco de agua y efectivamente, representaba por lo menos unos 12 años, "Aish… y por qué ella se ve adolescente y yo puberto?" pensó fastidiado el Nara mirando escondido desde un árbol a Temari, "Oh claro, ella es 2 años mayor que yo, hasta para eso eres lógico no cerebro?". En eso vió como la joven se ponía en guardia poniendo su abanico entre ella y él. Shikamaru analizó el lugar para buscar una estrategia para vencerla, no permitiría que Temari lo humillara, menos en un sueño, dónde supuestamente, él tenía el control. Siguió observando hasta que notó un agujero a unos metros de Temari y luego otro hacia el otro lado de ella. "Hm… me pregunto si esos agujeros estarán conectados?" se preguntó el joven a sí mismo, "Bueno, solo hay una manera de averiguarlo" en ese momento hizo aquella posición de manos con la que ya se había familiarizado por completo, "Por favor que pueda hacerla…" rogó el Nara mientras veía como su sombra se movía con un movimiento ondulante. Sonrió para sí. _

_ "Muy bien, que comience el juego…"_

000

_ Temari hacía lo imposible por alcanzar ese maldito kunai que apresaba su sombra, ya le faltaba poco, pero lo que la tenía al borde de los nervios era la batalla de sombras que tenían Naoki y Shikamaru, la cual estaba inclinándose hacia el pelinegro mayor._

_ "Vamos Temari, solo un poco más…" la rubia ya estaba rozando el kunai, cuando vio de reojo como Naoki tomaba el control de las sombras y se disponía a atravesar a Shikamaru. La rubia no lo pensó dos veces y concentró su chakra para poder moverse, sacar el kunai, invocar su abanico y abalanzarse sobre ese malnacido._

_ -Suelta a Shikamaru, infeliz!-la rubia alzó su abanico para destrozarle la cara a Naoki, pero el joven logró esquivarla y como aún estaba conectado a Shikamaru, éste también pudo hacerlo._

_ En ese momento la rubia quedó frente a Naoki, su chakra emanaba furia pura por haber siquiera osado en tocar a su hombre, no pasó mucho tiempo y Temari logró derrotar al sujeto. Sintió un leve gemido de dolor a sus espaldas, y al girarse vió como Shikamaru intentaba levantarse. La rubia sin pensarlo fue a su posición y le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. El joven aceptó la ayuda y cuando estuvieron a la misma altura, la rubia se puso algo nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca._

_ -Creo… que es mejor que vayamos a ver su estado y- pero Temari no pudo ni girarse ya que Shikamaru nuevamente la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia él para abrazarla.- Shikamaru que…_

_ -Arigato Temari…- le dijo el muchacho mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos._

_ Temari, sonrojada y con el corazón a punto de salírsele no pudo evitar… devolverle el abrazo…_

000

-_Imposible…¿Cómo logró atraparme con su sombra? No llegaba hasta acá…- la joven Temari no comprendía como su cuerpo podía estar paralizado si tenía su abanico entre ella y Shikamaru, además de estar bastante lejos del muchacho._

_ -Mira atrás de ti princesa, te tengo.- Shikamaru giró su cabeza levemente hacia atrás para que Temari hiciera lo mismo y la jovencita se sorprendió al ver como de un agujero que estaba atrás de ella emergía una sombra que estaba perfectamente conectada con la suya. _

_ El joven Nara sonrió, para sí, había sido un martirio escapar de ella, y llevarla hasta su trampa, pero lo había logrado. El público estaba en un silencio sepulcral y Shikamaru sin perder el tiempo comenzó a avanzar hacia Temari, y ella, presa del kagemane no jutsu, comenzó a hacer lo mismo._

_ Ambos quedaron frente a frente y Shikamaru no pudo evitar mirar a su princesa._

_ "Vaya… es tan hermosa como mi Temari real, definitivamente mi cerebro puede recrearla casi a la perfección". La joven tenía los ojos cerrados en señal de frustración, era obvio que estaba enfadada consigo misma por haber sido derrotada. Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, y sus instintos, o más bien sus bajos instintos, lo llevaron a escanear por completo aquel divino cuerpo de lolita._

_ "Sus piernas siguen igual de infartantes, y esas caderas por Kami…, tiene menos busto que en la actualidad, pero eso es obvio, aún así tiene bastante para tener 14 años… hmmm, sin ofender a mi querida Karito, pero… definitivamente si la hubiese conocido a esta edad me hubiese llegado la pubertad de inmediato" pensó para sí, muy para sí el Nara, ya que a sus doce aún era un mocoso a quién le gustaba su mejor amiga, pero de manera infantil, amor de niños. Si no mal recordaba la primera vez que se masturbó tenía 14 años y había sido por un sueño mojado que había tenido con Karito, pero sinceramente comenzó a masturbarse como loco cuando conoció a Temari, ya que… los primeros meses después de haberla conocido no había noche en que no soñara con ella._

_ Sintió que toda la adrenalina se le subió, quería besar esos labios, tocar ese cuerpo en desarrollo, sentir su aroma. No le importó nada y deshizo el jutsu para liberarla y la jaló del brazo hacia él para unir sus labios con los de ella. La joven quedó completamente shockeada al igual que el referí y todo el público. Shikamaru ya esperaba que su joven Temari lo empujara y después lo golpeara, estaba psicológicamente preparado para eso, pero tal cosa no pasó, al contrario, sintió como los brazos de Temari rodeaban su cuello y comenzaba a corresponderle el beso con la misma pasión. El Nara rodeó su diminuta cintura y la ciñó más hacia su cuerpo sin parar de besarla. No quería que este sueño terminara, si podía estar con ella así, por él se quedaba dormido para siempre para estar junto a su amada. Sintió como ella se separó de él de forma lenta y grande fue su sorpresa al notar que era su Temari de siempre, con su bello rostro de joven. La muchacha lo miró a sus ojos con semblante triste, una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su hermoso rostro y Shikamaru la secó con su dedo pulgar y la abrazó con fuerza, como le partía el corazón verla triste, no lo soportaba._

_ -Perdóname Temari.- expresó el pelinegro con la voz quebrada.- Nunca quise lastimarte, fui un imbécil, un inmaduro, un completo idiota… nunca debí mentirte…si pudiera retroceder el maldito tiempo… fue el peor error de mi vida haberla propuesto para mi película, debí pensar mejor las cosas… debí decirle que no… debí haberte dicho todo en el restaurante… _

_ Shikamaru respiró hondo. Y un montón de imágenes comenzaron a surgir en su mente, imágenes… de todos sus errores._

_ -Jamás debí aceptarla como mi novia… y todo para olvidarla… *sigh*… mi vida amorosa solo han sido puros errores… de que me sirve ser un genio si en el amor soy un completo imbécil…- a Shikamaru se le escapó una pequeña lágrima también.- al menos en lo único que acerté… fue en enamorarme de ti_

_ Temari sintió como seguía estrechándola con más fuerza._

_ -Pero la tenía que cagar… como siempre lo hago…_

_ La rubia lo abrazó de vuelta._

_ -Es tan curioso.- comenzó Temari.- que incluso en mis sueños eres un bebito llorón. *Sigh* ¿qué voy a hacer contigo, Shikamaru? Haga lo que haga… no puedo sacarte de mi mente ni de mi corazón…_

_ Shikamaru sintió como la rubia lo abrazaba más y pudo sentir su…_

_ ¿Chakra?..._

_ "Pero que…?" Shikamaru sintió el chakra de Temari, y no solo el de ella… sintió levemente un… tercer chakra. Shikamaru se puso en alerta de inmediato, ¿Acaso esto no era un sueño y era una especie de genjutsu? ¿Pero quién? ¿Quién los metería en un genjutsu? Porque era obvio que Temari creía que era un sueño, al igual que él. Trató de rastrear ese tercer chakra, y pudo sentirlo… era un chakra desconocido, pero… a la vez familiar. "¿Qué diablos…?" Shikamaru trató de rastrear la fuente del chakra para poder dar con el invocador del genjutsu. No quiso alertar a Temari para que el invocador no se diese cuenta, pero la rubia ya se había percatado._

_ "¿Dónde estás…?" Temari trataba de rastrear aquel chakra, lo sentía cerca… muy cerca… de hecho…_

_ -Gasp!- Temari se alejó bruscamente de Shikamaru, quién en un principio se asustó, pensando que le había pasado algo._

_ -Temari que…- pero la rubia comenzó a desaparecer.- Temari!_

_ Shikamaru corrió hacia ella, pero al tratar de alcanzarla la rubia desapareció completamente._

_ -Temari! Temari!- en ese momento todo comenzó a derrumbarse y Shikamaru fue absorbido por las sombras._

-Gasp!- Shikamaru despertó sudando frío. Miró a sus alrededores, estaba en su cuarto. "_¿Qué rayos fue eso…?"_ trataba de analizar la situación, pero todo le daba vueltas. ¿De verdad alguien los había metido a él y a Temari en un genjutsu? ¿ pero, por qué? ¿Con qué fin? O simplemente había sido un sueño demasiado vívido?. Volvió a recostarse, no tenía caso ponerse a analizar el tema a las 3 de la mañana, pero algo le decía en su corazón que no había sido un sueño…

Si **se muchas emociones en el capítulo, y aprendimos q Shikamaru es capaz de hacer lo que sea por su amada Temari, incluso vender a su mejor amiga, el amor definitivamente te hace hacer locuras, y ahora tenemos esta conexión con Temari o tal vez solo fue un sueño? O algo más?**

**Kari, ya sabía yo q te iba a dar rabia el oscuro hahaha, pero no importa cuánto s e meta no afectan los sentimientos ni de a Temari ni de Shikamaru, ya que ellos dos juntos son un excelente equipo, al menos nuestra Karito salió beneficiada de la cita hmmm, besos mujer q estés bien.**

**Y a todos los que me leen y marcan como favorita también, muchos Besitos y abrazos, byebye**


	19. Capítulo 19: He decidido olvidarte

**Es el cumpleaños de mi bebe Shikadai por lo tanto subo capi hihi. Después de aquel sueño Shikamaru decide investigar más a fondo mientras que Temari toma una difícil decisión, que pasará? Enjoy! **

**Capítulo 19: "He decidido olvidarte". **

Kenta junto con Ukyo iban por el tenue pasillo del quinto piso del área hotelera, nada se podía decir del estado de Kenta, ya que estaba completamente borracho, por lo que Ukyo lo llevaba apoyado de su hombro, iban pasando frente a las habitaciones cuando oyeron lo que parecía una pelea en una de éstas, sintieron algo quebrarse y se sorprendieron al ver como la puerta de la habitación de Hiromi, la barwoman, se abría de par en par y Naoki casi que salía por una patada de la chica. Ukyo esquivó olímpicamente al pelinegro mientras que la joven le tiraba toda su ropa, cabe destacar que el muchacho estaba en paños menores.

-ES HIROMI, ANIMAL! HI-RO-MI! NO KARITO!- Le gritaba la muchacha furiosa, y ya no solo le tiraba su ropa, sino que también algunos objetos contundentes.

-Linda, déjame expli- intentaba decirle Naoki, pero la joven le tiró un florero, que tuvo que esquivar.

-VUELVE A DECIRME KARITO Y TE PARTO LA CARA!- La chica cerró la puerta con furia casi haciendo retumbar el lugar.

Kenta y Ukyo se quedaron mirando al pelinegro con ojos de puntos.

-Naoki-kun, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó el muchacho de forma cortés. El pelinegro miró de reojo al joven.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes.- dijo el chico despreocupado mientras recogía su ropa.

-¿Por qué Hiromi-chan estaba tan enfadada?- el joven miró al pelinegro al igual que Kenta.

-*sigh* no tiene importancia.- suspiró el muchacho de coleta.

-Espera… no me digas qué…?- saltó Kenta provocando que Naoki y Ukyo lo mirasen.- AHAHAAHA TE EQUIVOCASTE DE NOMBRE?! NO PUEDE SER! WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Naoki lo ignoró y comenzó a avanzar.

-AHAHAHA ESO TE PASA POR ACOSTARTE CON TODO KONOHA IDIOTA! POR LO MENOS APRENDETE LOS NOMBRES DE TUS CONQUISTAS, AHAHAHAHA, O NO UKYO?! WUAJAJAJAJAJA- Kenta casi que lloraba de la risa.

Ukyo no pudo aguantarse.

-Pffff, ahaahhahah, sí señor, tiene toda la razón, wuajajajaja.

-Y AHORA SE QUEDÓ SIN PAN NI PEDAZO, AHAHAHAHA

PAF!

A Kenta casi que se le salió la mandíbula por el combo que le dio Ukyo, quién lo miraba aterrado aún con el puño en alto. Ukyo sin comprender que rayos le había pasado, solo alcanzó a ver de reojo como una sombra salía disparada de sus pies hacia Naoki, quién seguía caminando como si nada.

"No puede ser…" pensó Ukyo aterrado.

-¿ME PEGASTE UKYO?!- bramó Kenta hecho una furia.

-Señor yo no fui, fue…- pero el joven no pudo seguir hablando ya que Kenta sacó su pistola y comenzó a dispararle.- SEÑOR SE LO JURO YO NO FUI!

-AY NO SI TU MANO SE MOVIO SOLA! TE VOY A MATAR!- Kenta salió persiguiendo al joven, mientras que él corría por su vida.

Naoki estaba parado esperando tranquilamente el ascensor mientras retumbaban en el lugar los disparos de Kenta y los gritos de histeria de Ukyo, lo normal…

"*Sigh* ¿cómo pude equivocarme? Esa mujer es fascinante… me va a costar por lo menos un mes sacármela de la cabeza, y eso…Mendokusai... " pensó Naoki mientras en su mente visualizaba a esa hermosa y sexy castaña. "Muy bien, Nara, te haré sufrir mañana por joderme una buena sesión de sexo con Kari… Hiromi-chan" Naoki suspiró y se metió al ascensor.

000

Neji estaba casi en estado catatónico, no podía creer lo que había escuchado de la boca de su amigo Benjiro, ¿Había escuchado bien?! ¿O era algún tipo de broma?! Pero cuando el castaño le confirmó la situación, Neji no tuvo más opción que regañarlo.

-En serio Benjiro, ¿Qué tienes en esa cabeza?- le dijo el Hyuga de mal humor.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a Tenten-chan que yo voy a ir con ella a su fiesta de graduación si yo no tengo nada que ver con ella?!

-Eso déjamelo a mí.- le dijo el castaño mirándolo traviesamente.

-¿Dejártelo a ti?- Neji enarcó una ceja.- Yo no voy a ir a ninguna fiesta con ella, Benjiro, ¿me oíste? Quizás que vaya a pensar, eres un pésimo amigo, un-

-Neji! Basta!- le dijo Benjiro firme.- Cierra la boca y obedece ¿quieres?!

-¿Disculpa?- Neji lo miró con furia.

-Ya, ya, no te pongas grave Neji, lo siento.- se disculpó el castaño.- pero escúchame, vamos a hacer esto. Hoy es jueves, así que los alumnos de Senju salen más temprano.

-Ya, ¿y?

-Lo que vamos a hacer, es ir al Instituto Senju y tú mismo vas a invitar a Tenten a la fiesta de graduación como corresponde, ¿qué te parece?

A Neji se le desfiguró más aún la cara, no podía creerlo.

-Tú estás loco.- Neji le dio la espalda ignorándolo por completo.

-Neji, ¿hasta cuándo?! A ti te gusta Tenten desde que la conociste en la inauguración de Will of Fire y qué has hecho? Nada! 5 meses sin hacer nada Neji!

-No te metas en mi vida , ¿quieres?

-Entonces, ¿no vas a invitar a Tenten?- le preguntó Benjiro con tono serio.

-No!- dijo firme el castaño.

-Muy bien.- dijo simplemente el Dj.- Si tú no vas a ir con ella a la graduación, yo iré con ella entonces.

-¿Qué?!- ahora sí Neji lo miró.

-Lo que oíste.- Benjiro le sostuvo la mirada.- Onda tendría que ser estúpido para rechazar a una mina así de rica como Tenten. ¿No crees?

Neji lo miró con furia.

-¿Qué ahora te gusta, acaso?!- le siseó el Hyuga.

-No, pero a ti sí, y me lo acabas de demostrar.

Neji abrió los ojos de par en par, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

-Ya deja de engañarte Neji, es tu oportunidad! Aprovéchala hombre!- Benjiro casi que empujó al Hyuga hacia la puerta.

-Pero Ben-

-Pero Ben nada! Nos vamos a Senju! Andando!

000

Jiraiya estaba dando la cátedra de sus vidas sobre lo que les deparaba el futuro ahora que iban a terminar el instituto, mientras que los alumnos del salón 3-1 morían de ansiedad por salir a…

RING! RING!

-Woohoo!- chillaron todos los alumnos mientras se ponían de pie y tomaban rumbo hacia la puerta.

-¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAN HACIENDO MOCOSOS?!- Tsunade se levantó de su escritorio y tuvo que disminuir su fuerza descomunalmente al golpearlo para no destrozarlo.

-Pero si tocaron el timbre para salir a recreo viej… Tsunade-sama- dijo Kiba mientras todos sus demás compañeros permanecían atrás de él con la misma ansiedad por salir de ese martirio.

-Jiraiya no ha terminado de hablar, así que se me devuelven todos a sus asientos hasta que hayamos terminado, AHORA!- Bramó la directora provocando que todos los alumnos volvieran a sus lugares.- Prosigue Jiraiya.

-Sí, como les decía…- el peliblanco siguió con su charla "motivadora", mientras Kiba se escabullía por los asientos hacia la ventana. En ese momento, hizo su hazaña.

-INCENDIO! SE ESTÁ QUEMANDO EL INSTITUTO!- Chilló el chico salvaje provocando el pánico colectivo, por lo que todos los alumnos se dirigieron a la ventana para mirar.

-¿CÓMO QUE INCENDIO?!- Chilló histérica Tsunade mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana junto al peliblanco- Jiraiya, por favor dime que esto lo cubre el seguro!

-Uhhh…

-LO CUBRE O NO?!

-Sí, sí, sí lo cubre!- en ese momento llegaron a la ventana, los alumnos los dejaron pasar. Tsunade y Jiraiya buscaban el dichoso incendio, pero no había nada.

-Oigan, yo que ustedes arranco.- dijo Karito desde la puerta del salón con todas sus cositas en mano mientras huía.

-TODOS HAGANLE CASO A MI JEFA!- Chilló Kenjiro provocando que todo el alumnado corriera hacia la puerta desapareciendo por ésta.

-KENJIRO! VUELVE ACA!- Le gritó Tsunade mientras veía como el último alumno desaparecía de la sala. La rubia comenzó a avanzar hecha una furia.- Todo esto es culpa de Inuzuka… ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ INUZUKA?! INUZUKA! VUELVE AQUÍ! SUSPENDIDO POR UNA SEMANA!

-Pero si queda una semana de clases Tsunade…- le dijo Jiraiya mencionando lo obvio.

-NO ME IMPORTA SUSPENDIDO IGUAL! INUZUKA!

000

-Neji Hyuga compórtate como un adulto, ¿qué edad tienes hombre?!- Benjiro le gritaba a Neji, quien se había subido a un árbol.

-Esto fue un error Benjiro, yo no debería estar aquí.- expresó el Hyuga con los brazos cruzados parado en una rama.

-¿De qué estás hablando?! ¿En serio te vas a echar para atrás?! Eres un cobarde Hyuga!

-No me provocarás con eso, no soy Naruto.- Neji estuvo a punto de irse cuando oyeron un grito.

-KYAH! KENJIRO CORTALA! ALEJATE DE MI!- Era la voz de Tenten.

Benjiro y Neji se voltearon de inmediato para ver cómo la castaña venía huyendo del Nekosaki, quién la venía persiguiendo mientras le lanzaba bombitas de agua.

El Hyuga se bajó del árbol de inmediato y se puso al lado de Benjiro mientras la castaña los divisaba.

-Neji-kun! Ben!- gritó la muchacha mientras llegaba a la posición de los chicos para ponerse a cubierto detrás de éstos.

En ese momento, la bombita que le había lanzado Kenjiro a Tenten llegó a parar en el rostro de Neji.

SPLASH!

Neji quedó completamente empapado mientras que a Kenjiro casi se le sale el alma, en especial cuando el Hyuga lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Uhh… Qué onda Neji! Ahaha no te vi XD- se disculpó el Nekosaki rascándose la cabeza.

-Yo que tú lo mato Neji.- le dijo Benjiro a su amigo.

-A ver a quién vas a matar idiota.- Kenjiro se acercó a Benjiro amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué te pasa imbécil?!- Benjiro iba a sacarle la madre al Nekosaki, pero Neji se puso en medio de éstos.

-Benjiro, basta! Compórtate!- le dijo el Hyuga a su amigo.

-Ken, ¿por qué no te vas mejor?- intervino Tenten para apaciguar el ambiente antes de que los castaños se matasen entre ellos.

-¿Y quieres que te deje sola con este parcito?- preguntó Kenjiro incrédulo.

-Ay, pero si son mis amigos! A Benjiro lo conozco de hace rato y a Neji-kun…- la joven miró al Hyuga y se sonrojó un poco.- También!

-Órale Tenten, sin contar a Neji, pero no sabía que ahora te juntabas con picantes.- se burló Kenjiro provocando que Benjiro se le volviera a tirar encima.

-Ya basta Benjiro!- Neji apartó tanto a Benjiro como a Kenjiro colocándose nuevamente en medio.

-Hazle caso a tu amigo Ben, ¿o quieres que te muela como la otra vez?

-Pfff.- Benjiro se puso a reír de las estupideces que hablaba.- ¿Tú y cuantos más, imbécil?- lo provocó el Dj.- Si la única perra que tienes, es el estúpido de Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Qué dijiste imbécil?

-YA KENJIRO BASTA!- Tenten se puso al lado de Neji.- Tú fuiste el que empezó todo esto así que lárgate!

-Pero Ten-

-FUERA!- Le gritó furiosa la chica de chonguitos provocando que tanto los Djs como el Nekosaki la mirasen perplejos.

-Ok…- dijo el Nekosaki alzando las manos en son de paz.- Me retiro, pero si te hacen algo manito de conejo Tenten.

-YA VETE!- Comenzó a pegarle con su mochila a lo que el castaño se fue pitando.

La castaña avergonzada se acercó a los muchachos.

-Neji-kun.- lo llamó la jovencita. El castaño la miró curioso.- perdona por el mal rato, pero es que Kenjiro es un imbécil y-

-No te preocupes Tenten-chan, estamos bien.- expresó el Hyuga tranquilo.

-¿Tienes frío?! Por Kami ese imbécil te empapó.- Tenten sacó una toalla de su bolso y comenzó a secar a Neji.

El Hyuga se quedó estático, mientras que Benjiro se alejó una distancia prudente mientras aguantaba la risa.

-Me sentiría pésimo si te resfrías por mi culpa.- la chica comenzó a sacarle la chaqueta poniendo más tenso al castaño.- Sácate eso Neji-kun está empapado!

El joven obedeció mientras que Benjiro ya se tuvo que tapar la boca.

-Mira apenas llegues a tu casa tienes que cambiarte de ropa, ¿me oíste?- Tenten seguía secando al muchacho- Todavía hace frío, estamos recién terminando Febrero, aún no llega la primavera!

Neji miró nervioso a Benjiro, quien le hacía señas de que la invitara de una vez.

-Ummm… Tenten-chan…- dijo el Hyuga apenas.

-¿Sí?- la joven seguía ensimismada tratando de secar lo más posible al joven Hyuga.

-Yo…quería invitarte a salir…- no supo cómo rayos pudo decir eso, pero lo dijo!

-¿Cuándo?- le preguntó la joven sin parar su cometido.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo?- repitió la joven esta vez mirándolo de reojo.- ¿Cuándo quieres salir?

-Pues… cuando tú quieras.- apenas podía tragar saliva, estaba temblando y no precisamente de frío.

-Mañana en la noche, porque hoy día no puedo.- la joven ahora sí lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Mañana?- Neji se preocupó porque tenía que trabajar, pero Benjiro le hizo señas de que aceptara.

"Yo te cubro!" le dijo solo moviendo la boca y no emitiendo sonido alguno, pero Neji compendió al instante.

-¿No puedes?- le preguntó la joven.

-No, sí puedo, mañana entonces.- le dijo el Hyuga volviendo a recuperar el aire.

-Bueno chicos.- intervino Benjiro.- Yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que no se preocupen por mí. Adiós!

Benjiro casi que se fue pitando al mismo ritmo que Kenjiro, necesitaba ir a reírse a algún lado sin que nadie lo viera.

Neji y Tenten se quedaron solos y la castaña tuvo que admitir que se puso algo nerviosa.

-Bueno.- habló Neji.- Mañana entonces.

-Sí, claro.- Tenten lo miró de forma dulce mientras un leve sonrojo brotaba en sus mejillas.

-Hasta mañana.- Neji se despidió con una reverencia mientras se alejaba de la joven, quien le hacía señas en señal de despedida. En eso, las neuronas de Tenten hicieron sinapsis.

"¿_Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Acaso…? Neji Hyuga me invitó a salir?!_" la joven comenzó a sudar del nerviosismo.

_Inner Tenten: YA ERA HORA! KYAH!_

000

Shikamaru había ido a buscar a Karito al instituto para contarle su sueño. Una vez que llegaron al parque el pelinegro le contó cada detalle y sus dudas para ver qué pensaba ella.

-Bueno no te voy a negar que es raro.- analizó la castaña.- por lo que me dices, si sentiste el chakra de Temari claramente da a entender que sus mentes estaban conectadas, y lo único que se me ocurre es que sea alguna especie de genjutsu.

-Pero el tema es, quien lo invocó y por qué.- dijo el joven Nara mirado a su amiga.

-¿Crees que haya sido ella?- Karito miró fija y seriamente al Nara.

-No, no era ella, ese chakra no era de un Uchiha, era un chakra que nunca había sentido antes, pero…

-¿Pero …?

-Pero de alguna forma lo encontré familiar.

-¿Un chakra desconocido, pero a la vez familiar? ¿Eso me quieres decir?- Karito lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-Sé que suena estúpido, pero… ay ya no sé qué pensar, ¿no se te ocurre qué pueda ser?

-No, pero sé de alguien que nos podría dar una pista.- le dijo Karito a su amigo.

-¿Quién…?- preguntó el Nara. No se le ocurría quién podría otorgarles alguna pista sobre su sueño.

000

-Shikamaru!- Ino se alegró mucho de ver a su amigo que corrió a abrazarlo.

-Qué tal Ino.- el Nara correspondió el abrazo.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, aquí tratando de sobrevivir la semana de exámenes.- respondió la rubia con cara de aburrimiento.

-Ni que lo digas.- dijo Karito ahogando un bostezo.

-Muchachos, ¿a qué debo su visita? ¿Pasó algo?- la joven los miró ahora un poco más seria.

-Nah no es nada grave, sólo queremos que nos des tu opinión sobre algo.- dijo la Sarutobi de forma despreocupada.

Ino los hizo pasar y les ofreció té junto con unos bocadillos. Una vez que estuvieron cómodos Shikamaru le relató su sueño.

-Hmm.- pensó Ino detenidamente.- Pues cómo dices, si tiene pinta de genjutsu, pero… también podría ser una conexión mental.

-¿Una conexión mental?- Shikamaru miró atentamente a Ino.

-Sí, es parecido a la comunicación telepática de los Yamanaka, pero ésta difiere en que dos o más usuarios comparten sus mentes y sus recuerdos como en una especie de sueño.- explicó la Yamanaka.- El tema es que si no eres una persona entrenada como los Yamanaka o algún tipo de ninja sensor corres el riesgo de que tanto tus recuerdos como los de los otros usuarios se mezclen y cognitivamente creas que son recuerdos tuyos. Los Yamanaka usaban esa técnica para meterse en la mente de sus objetivos y sonsacarles información, pero al ser entrenados el objetivo nunca se daba cuenta de que estaban hurgando su mente y recuerdos.

-Suena a algo realmente complicado.- expresó Karito mientras tomaba su té.

-Entonces crees que lo mío fue una conexión mental?- le pregunto el Nara a la rubia.

-No lo sé, por como lo relatas, pareciese, pero cómo te dije, es imposible si no eres un Yamanaka o un ninja sensor, aunque ha habido casos de conexiones mentales de otras personas pero por lo general comparten alguna especie de vínculo.- dijo Ino, luego miró al pelinegro.- Shikamaru, tú o Temari tienen algo que contenga chakra del otro en su poder?

-¿Algo cómo qué?

-No sé, algún objeto que le hayas regalado en el que le hayas infundido tu chakra o viceversa, ha habido casos de conexiones mentales que no han sido de Yamanakas, pero son casos muy raros y en esos casos la conexión ha sido mediante objetos que contengan chakra de la otra persona.- explicó la platinada.

-No que yo recuerde, y…- Shikamaru suspiró melancólico.- la cadena que le regalé en nuestro cumplemes me la devolvió.

Tanto Ino como Karito guardaron silencio, mientras que Shikamaru se levantaba.

-Bien, esto solo me hace llegar a la conclusión de que simplemente fue un sueño.- concluyó el Nara con mirada cabizbaja.- Un sueño que mi mente me hizo creer real.

-Lo siento Shika…- dijo Ino con semblante triste.- pero si quieres le podemos preguntar a mi papá, él maneja este tema mucho mejor que yo, podrías-

-No es necesario Ino, ya me ayudaste bastante, en serio.- la interrumpió el moreno.- Gracias por el té, pero debo irme ahora, tengo cosas qué hacer.

Miró de reojo a Karito, quién comprendió al instante a qué se refería.

-Bien, creo que yo también me voy.- dijo la muchacha mientras se ponía de pie.- Esta noche tengo cena en mi casa.

Ino miró curiosa a la castaña.

-¿Con Kurenai-sensei?- preguntó la rubia. Karito asintió.- Entonces eso quiere decir que nos veremos en la noche, porque Sai me invitó a comer.

-Genial, nos vemos entonces.- dijo contenta la castaña, luego miró a su amigo, quien se había perdido por completo en sus pensamientos.- Shika, ¿me llevas a mi depa para cambiarme de ropa?

-Um… sí, claro.- respondió el pelinegro casi por inercia. Sinceramente se había decepcionado un poco al saber que ese hermoso momento vivido con Temari solo había sido producto de su vívida imaginación, cómo hubiese deseado que ella oyera todo lo que le dijo en ese momento, todos sus sentimientos expresados a flor de piel y también los de ella, que indicaban que lo seguía amando tal cual.

-Te sigue amando tal cual Shikamaru, no lo dudes.- Le dijo Ino de repente provocando que tanto Shikamaru como Karito la mirasen sorprendidos.

-Ino tú…- Shikamaru la miró perplejo.

-Recuerda que soy una Yamanaka, Nara ^^

-Hmm, desde ahora me pondré aluminio en la cabeza.- dijo Karito con tono aburrido.

El Nara solo le sonrió a su rubia amiga.

-Arigato, Ino…

000

En la casa de los Sarutobi, tanto Karito como Lee disfrutaban de una cena familiar junto a Kurenai y Konohamaru.

-¿Y cómo va su embarazo Kurenai-san? Con tanta cosa en el instituto no he tenido tiempo ni de preguntarle.- dijo Lee simpáticamente mientras disfrutaba de la deliciosa cena de la pelinegra.

-Bien, tengo control el lunes.- dijo divertida la mujer.- pero por lo menos he estado bien, sin ningún percance, gracias por preguntar Lee ^^

En ese minuto la puerta de entrada se abrió y entraron Ino junto con Sai.

-Oye Sai!- lo llamó Konohamaru.- Mira quién nos vino a ver!

El pelinegro miró al jovencito, pero al notar a Karito, su cara se iluminó. Fue de inmediato a saludarla.

-Karito, que alegría verte, ¿cómo has estado?- preguntó contento el chico pálido ganándose una mirada incómoda tanto de Lee como de Ino.

-Bien, ¿ y tú?- preguntó amigable la Sarutobi.

-También, ¿por qué no me avisaste que venías? Así no habría salido toda la tarde.

Ino quedó de piedra con aquel comentario. ¿Osea que era más importante para él estar con Karito que salir con ella?!

-No es para tanto Sai, de todas formas nos vimos y recién empezamos a comer.- explicó la castaña, luego su mirada se posó en Ino.- Qué hay Ino.

-Hola Karito, Lee-sensei.- saludó cordial la rubia haciendo una reverencia. Lee la saludó de vuelta.

-Oh! Hola Lee, no te vi ^^- saludó Sai al joven profesor sin más.

-Sí… lo noté.- dijo el muchacho tratando de sonar lo más simpático posible.

Konohamaru notó la tensión en ambos pelinegros y solo se limitó a comer.

-Pero siéntense a comer muchachos.- Kurenai quiso salvar la situación. La pareja se sentó a la mesa y por lo menos el cruce de palabras de Lee y Sai no pasó a mayores.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar, Ino invitó a Sai a salir un rato a tomarse un trago, a lo que el joven en un principio no aceptó ya que quería compartir con Karito, pero ésta última le dijo que fueran ya que ella y Lee se irían pronto. Cabe destacar que esto dejo bastante molesta a Ino.

Fueron a un pub cercano y la rubia no había hablado para nada, cosa que Sai notó y no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-Ino, ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó directo el joven mientras miraba a su novia fijamente.

Ino se tardó un poco en responder, ella sabía muy bien que el primer amor de Sai había sido Karito, y que nunca había pasado nada entre ellos, pero sinceramente nunca se había detenido a pensar si él aún sentía algo por ella, y eso la tenía inquieta.

-No… no me pasa nada Sai, descuida.- mintió la chica con tono melancólico.

-Hmm, no te creo.- le dijo el joven sin más.- pero si no quieres contarme está bien.

La Yamanaka comenzó a jugar con su falda en señal de nerviosismo. Hubo un silencio de por lo menos unos cinco minutos en los cuales ninguno dijo nada, solo se limitaron a tomar su trago. Finalmente la rubia decidió romper el hielo.

-Sai…- lo llamó la chica, el pelinegro la miró atento.- ¿Aún te gusta Karito?

El muchacho abrió los ojos de par en par, completamente asombrado, aquella pregunta lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- preguntó el joven sin entender el por qué de la repentina pregunta.

-Porque… a veces pienso que estás conmigo, para olvidarla.- le dijo sin más la Yamanaka, su corazón se aceleró porque en el fondo no quería oír la respuesta, o lo que ella creía que le podría decir Sai.

-Bueno… te mentiría si en parte no lo hago por eso.- le dijo el muchacho sinceramente. Ino sintió un dolor en su pecho, por qué siempre era la segundona?! Tanto que se había ilusionado con Sasuke, pero lamentablemente, el Uchiha estaba enamorado hasta las patas de Sakura y ahora con Sai, se iba a repetir la misma historia, él en el fondo seguía amando a Karito.

-Ya veo.- expresó triste la rubia.

-Pero no me malentiendas.- le dijo el joven captando la atención de la chica.- sí es verdad que acepté que nos diéramos una oportunidad para olvidarme de ella, pero no es mi motivo principal Ino.

-¿Cuál es entonces?- preguntó la rubia curiosa.

-Que me enamoré de ti tontita, así de simple y sencillo, y sabes que yo no miento.- le dijo el joven esbozando una sonrisa a lo que Ino se sonrojó a morir.

-Sai..- su corazón comenzó a acelerarse más aún, pero ahora no por angustia sino por alegría.

-Además, ella nunca alcanzó a erectármelo tanto como tú, y tampoco creo que la chupe tan delicioso como tú lo haces y-

Ino le tapó la boca a Sai, y miró a sus alrededores. Algunas personas comenzaron a murmurar lo que avergonzó mucho más a la joven.

-Sai cállate! Eso para la intimidad por Kami!- tenía unas ganas de sacarle la madre, pero estaba tan contenta que no tuvo corazón para hacerlo.

Sai miró a sus alrededores mientras la rubia le destapaba la boca.

-Oops, lo siento…

000

Temari se arreglaba para salir, se miró por última vez al espejo y posó su vista en su cama. En ella había una caja de zapatos, pero bien adornada. La rubia la tomó y vió su contenido para asegurarse que llevaba todo. Una vez que revisó hasta el último rincón de ésta tomó su celular para marcar un número.

-Ben?- dijo la rubia cuando le contestaron.- Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar, ¿puedes venir a buscarme?... perfecto, te espero.

Al colgar la comunicación suspiró y nuevamente aquel recuerdo vino a su mente, aquel sueño… aún dudaba si efectivamente lo fue, ya que pudo sentir su chakra perfectamente, pero…

"_Ya Temari, solo estás buscando excusas! Ya tomaste una decisión, ahora firme en ella!_" se mentalizó la rubia y, con aquella caja en sus manos, se dirigió hacia la puerta para dirigirse al estacionamiento donde esperó a Benjiro por no más de 10 minutos, el joven llegó rápido a su encuentro. Cuando la saludó le causó curiosidad lo que traía en sus manos.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó intrigado el castaño.

-Ya lo verás.- dijo la joven mientras el muchacho le pasaba uno de sus cascos. Cuando la rubia se subió a su moto, el castaño la miró de reojo.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-A la Roca Hokage…

000

Shikamaru había llegado al casino, bueno en realidad, se había escabullido nuevamente. No le costó mucho encontrar la oficina de Naoki.

-Vaya, te tardaste primito.- le dijo el joven mientras fumaba un cigarro.

-Hmp, le hubieras dado indicaciones a Karito ¿no? Tuve que hacer malabares para encontrar tu oficina sin ser descubierto.- El Nara, cansado, se sentó en uno de los sillones de la oficina.

-Uy, que mal genio, no seas tan amargado que te vas a arrugar antes de tiempo Nara.- Naoki se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a él.- Acompáñame, tenemos una noche bastante larga…

Shikamaru sonrió para sí, por fin podría aprender aquella técnica, la última técnica de su clan que le faltaba y de esta forma poder proteger a Temari.

000

Una vez que Temari y Benjiro llegaron a la Roca Hokage, la rubia decidió irse a un lado más apartado.

-Ahora vas a decirme por qué estamos aquí Temari?- preguntó el muchacho, algo molesto ya que la rubia no había dicho ni pío en todo el viaje.

-Sí, Ben.- le dijo la chica mientras buscaba algo y lo encontró.- Por aquí.

La rubia guío al castaño hacia una sección con unos troncos para sentarse que rodeaban lo que de seguro había sido una pequeña fogata.

-Sostén esto.- le dijo la muchacha mientras le pasaba la caja y procedía a encender la hoguera. El castaño tuvo unas ganas enormes de mirar su contenido, pero no lo hizo por cortesía y porque sería una imprudencia y falta de respeto hacia Temari.

Una vez que la fogata se encendió la rubia le pidió la caja, el chico se la pasó y Temari se sentó en uno de los troncos. Abrió la caja y le hizo señas a Benjiro para que se sentase junto a ella.

-Ben, ya me decidí, voy a olvidarme para siempre de Shikamaru.- le dijo la rubia decidida y con una mirada llena de determinación. El castaño la miró completamente perplejo y su vista se posó en aquella caja, donde por fin pudo ver su contenido, habían unas fotos, unas sueltas otras enmarcadas junto a un hermoso peluche de comadreja, no tuvo que ser genio para saber quienes salían en las fotos.

-¿Estás segura Temari? No es necesario que llegues a este punto.- preguntó cauto el joven.

-Si voy a olvidarlo, necesito deshacerme de todo lo que me vincule a él.- Temari miró fijamente a Benjiro.- Y quiero que tú presencies el momento en que cierro este ciclo e inicio uno nuevo. Sé que va a ser muy difícil sacármelo del corazón, pero quiero iniciar con algo y mantenerme firme en mi decisión Ben.

Benjiro quedó impactado, por Kami, como no iba a amar a esta mujer, la había visto destrozada, llorar a mares por ese infeliz, ver cómo poco a poco su hermosa chispa se iba menguando. Ahora por fin, la veía decidida, con esa fuerza y espíritu que solo Sabaku no Temari sabía proyectar y que lo enamoraba cada día más y más de ella.

La rubia suspiró. Tomó la primera foto, aquel maravilloso viaje al País de la Nieve, su primera vez…

-_Shika…- suspiró el nombre de su amado haciéndole saber que ya estaba cerca del orgasmo, por lo que el muchacho aceleró más aún las estocadas, él también estaba a punto de llegar, un par de estocadas más y llegarían juntos al orgasmo._

_-Tema…ri…- gruñó el chico al momento en que la vagina de su mujer se contraía sobre su miembro provocando un placer sublime en el chico induciendo a que derramara todo su semen dentro de ella al instante en que ella daba un último gemido de excitación._

La lanzó al fuego y la foto se deshizo en las llamas. Tomó la segunda, una foto que les había tomado Kushina la vez que lo había invitado cenar, aquellos momentos en los que se deseaban y lo único que querían era estar juntos…

-_Oh_ _por cierto!- Shikamaru nuevamente se detuvo y la miró de reojo.- Te ves endemoniadamente sexy con ese camisón. Buenas noches, Temari ;)_

_Cuando el chico cerró la puerta, el rostro de Temari ya no podía estar más rojo. Ahora ya no podría dormir tranquila, miraría cada rincón donde hubiese una sombra de donde pudiera aparecer él con su mirada sexy y penetrante, a quién, aunque jamás lo admitiría, sería capaz de entregarse por completo._

_"No sabes lo locamente enamorada que me tienes maldito vago!"_

Y así fue lanzando fotos y finalmente, llegó a aquel peluche de comadreja, aquella salida con Gaara y Matsuri. "Él" se había esforzado un montón para ganarlo para ella

-_Lo siento…es todo lo que pude ganar.- dijo resignado el chico a su novia._

_-Descuida, me gusta mi peluche de comadreja.- expresó la rubia mientras acariciaba su peluche, era una comadreja de color blanco._

Temari tomó el peluche entre sus manos. Lo acarició por última vez antes de lanzarlo hacia la fogata. El peluche ardió entre las llamas y Temari solo lo observaba. Ya estaba hecho, todo vínculo con Shikamaru ahora no eran más que cenizas. Sabía que solo eran objetos materiales, pero era un comienzo. Tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar, pero no lo haría, se mantendría firme tal cual era ella, una mujer que una vez que tomaba una decisión no se retractaba. En ese minuto lo sintió… ese chakra… ese tercer chakra que había sentido en aquel sueño.

-Gasp!- Temari se levantó y observó sus alrededores.

-Temari, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?- Benjiro se preocupó y se levantó también a la altura de ella.

Así como lo sintió, desapareció al instante.

-No… nada, creí ver algo, pero… me equivoqué.- dijo la muchacha nerviosa, sus manos temblaban.

-Ya tranquila, te llevaré a casa, creo que ha sido un día con demasiadas emociones, ¿no crees?

La rubia miró a su amigo y asintió.

-Vamos a casa…

000

Shikamaru se la estaba sudando toda, jamás pensó que el Kage nui fuese tan difícil de aprender, requería de una enorme cantidad de concentración y precisión. Ya era un martirio poder levantar la sombra del suelo, pero lo había logrado. Ahora necesitaba introducir aquella sombra en la empuñadura del kunai que estaba en el suelo.

-Vas bien, concéntrate.- dijo Naoki mirando detenidamente a su familiar.

-Es casi como enebrar una maldita aguja…- expresó el Nara mientras concentraba todo su chakra en mover la sombra.- Sólo un poco más…

En ese momento, la sombra logró su objetivo y pasó por el orificio de la empuñadura del kunai.

-Uff… por fin!- celebró el Nara por su hazaña, lo había logrado. En eso miró a su primo burlón.- Hmp, ¿no que me harías sufrir Naoki? Esto fue pan comido.

Naoki sin emitir palabra lanzó otro kunai cerca de Shikamaru.

-Muy bien genio, pasemos al nivel dos.- El joven hizo su posición de manos y en menos de un parpadeo invocó su sombra, la elevó, enebró el kunai y lo lanzó hacia la pared.

Shikamaru miró perplejo hacia la pared y luego enfocó su vista en Naoki quién le sonrió de lado de forma burlesca. Shikamaru gruñó por lo bajo.

-No sabes cuanto te detesto…

Pasaron un par de horas que Shikamaru sintió eternas, pero por lo menos había logrado realizar un kage nui perfecto, solo le faltaba ahora practicar para poderlo dominar a la perfección. Estaba exhausto y unos rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana de aquel gimnasio, que era dónde había entrenado toda la noche con Naoki, le hicieron ver que ya había amanecido y sinceramente estaba destrozado. Ahora miraba el techo del lugar mientras que su primo se había sentado a su lado.

-Ten.- le lanzó algo que Shikamaru agarró al instante. Era una especie de pergamino.- Ya me lo sé prácticamente de memoria así que no lo necesito.

Shikamaru se reincorporó para echarle una ojeada a aquel pergamino y pudo notar que era la técnica del kage nui.

-Es bastante útil, puedes darle variados usos al kage nui.- expresó el joven mayor mientras encendía un cigarro.

-Arigato…- le agradeció el Nara mirándolo.

-Bueno… supongo que hasta aquí llegamos, ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte, todo lo demás está en ese pergamino.

-Hmp, tanto quieres deshacerte de mí primito?- el Nara lo miró de forma burlona.

-Créeme que me fastidia bastante el haber tenido que desperdiciar una noche en la que pude haberla pasado excelente con alguna dama, solo para enseñarle a un mocoso algo que ya debería saber.

-Yo también te estimo primo.- dijo Shikamaru mientras se ponía de pie.- Oye, ¿quieres ir a mi casa a cenar algún día?

Naoki lo miró de reojo.

-Cambiándote de bando Nara?

-Nah, lo digo para que mi vieja te conozca, sinceramente no tengo muchos familiares en Konoha.- expresó Shikamaru despreocupadamente.- Casi todos están repartidos por el mundo.

-No sabía que eras del tipo familiar Shikamaru.- dijo Naoki mientras expulsaba el humo del cigarro de su boca.

El Nara se encogió de hombros.

-Lo pensaré…- respondió Naoki.- Aunque… tendría que ser en dos semanas más. Mañana parto a Kumo.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Shikamaru curioso.

-Negocios- Naoki lo miró de forma cómplice.

-*Sigh* no quiero ni saber.- en eso pensó algo curioso.- pero… ¿puedes salir del país así como así? Después de todo eres un Yakuza , no creo que puedas andar tomando aviones como quién toma un taxi. Ah no espera! Claro… lo más probable es que tengas una identificación falsa.

Naoki tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

-Ves muchas películas de acción Nara.- Naoki también se puso de pie.- En el mundo real, no hay nada más poderoso que los contactos. Y como bien acabas de decir, tenemos familiares repartidos por todo el mundo, como nuestro primo Yusuke. Trabaja en el aeropuerto de Konoha, específicamente en la torre de control, basta con una llamada y me hace el favor de poder usar el avión privado de Masahiro.

-¿También es un Yakuza?

-Nop, solo es un buen primo.- ambos pelinegros se quedaron mirando y no pudieron evitar el reírse en conjunto.- Bien, ya es hora de tomar caminos separados. Ten!

Le lanzó su celular, a lo cual Shikamaru atrapó en el aire.

-Te registré mi número, para que me llames si me necesitas para algo, urgente.- Naoki le sonrió de lado.

-¿No sacaste el número de Karito o si?- Shikamaru lo miró acusadoramente.

-No me jodas la vida Nara, sólo la llamaré si se presenta alguna emergencia y para preguntarle por ti ;)- sonrió de forma pícara el muchacho.

-*Sigh* yo me lavo las manos si después te termina odiando.- en eso le crujió algo y lo miró de forma suspicaz.

-Si me vas a preguntar si saqué el de Temari, nop, así que no te preocupes, aunque me gustó su foto.

Shikamaru solo suspiró y recordó aquel sueño con ella, al parecer su semblante triste lo notó Naoki.

-¿Metiste la pata cierto?- dijo el pelinegro mayor mirándolo fijamente.

-Sí… y a fondo.- el Nara desvió la mirada melancólico.

-Pues recuperala, porque está claro que te ama, y si quieres pruebas aún me duele el abanicazo que me dio.- Naoki se sobó la mejilla.

Shikamaru sonrió levemente.

-Gracias Naoki.- Shikamaru comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida.

-Cuida a Temari, Shikamaru.- le dijo Naoki de repente. El Nara paró en seco y se giró a verlo extrañado.- Yo sé por qué te lo digo. Sayonara!

Naoki se fue hacia el otro extremo para perderse por la otra salida del gimnasio.

"_No es necesario que me lo digas, yo siempre la voy a proteger, ahora más que nunca_". Pensó decidido el Nara mientras atravesaba la puerta.

000

Unas horas antes, Konohamaru iba derechito hacia su habitación. Se había levantado en medio de la noche por un vaso de leche. Al cruzar cerca de la biblioteca de Asuma notó que la puerta estaba semiabierta y se colaba luz desde dentro. El joven Sarutobi, cauto, se acercó hacia la puerta para asomar la cabeza. Allí vió a su hermana escudriñando en unos pergaminos.

-¿Neesan?- preguntó curioso el muchachito.

-Kon, lo siento, te desperté?- la joven se puso de pie.

-No, fui por un poco de leche y vi la luz encendida.- explicó el joven Sarutobi.- ¿Buscas algo?

Lo decía más que nada por el desastre de pergaminos que habían en el suelo.

-*Sigh* nada en especial solo… buscaba el árbol genealógico de mamá.

-¿Y eso por?

-Hmm, es que me saltó una curiosidad es todo.- dijo la castaña poniendo su pose típica.

-Hmm, creo que una vez Asuma me lo mostró.- Konohamaru comenzó a hurgar en la estantería.- Aquí, Kinomoto, el apellido de soltera de mamá.

Konohamaru le lanzó a su hermana el pergamino.

-Creo que éste es el que buscaba, pero recuerdo que Asuma también me lo mostró y solo llegaba hasta nuestro tatarabuelo.-de todas formas la Sarutobi lo desplegó en el suelo y efectivamente, a diferencia del de los Sarutobi que era un pergamino casi eterno con todos los ancestros de Karito y Konohamaru desde tiempos inmemoriales, éste era mucho más pequeño.

-Hmm.- expresó Konohamaru pensativo.- No, ese no es. El que me mostró Asuma era uno mucho más grande, incluso salía que estábamos políticamente emparentados con los Hyuga.

-Los Hyuga?- preguntó Karito perpleja.

-Sí, recuerdo que se derivaba una línea hacia los Hyuga, pero no era nuestra, creo que un primo lejano de nuestra abuela se casó con una Hyuga o algo así.

-Pues ese jamás lo he visto.- dijo curiosa la Sarutobi.

-Debe de estar por aquí.- Konohamaru comenzó a hurguetear nuevamente en la estantería. En eso vio algo en la parte más arriba de una.- Mira ahí hay algo!

Konohamaru se subió a la estantería y a Karito casi le da ataque.

-Konohamaru no hagas eso! Usa una silla te vas a-

Pero fue demasiado tarde, tanto Konohamaru como la estantería terminaron en el suelo.

-Kon estás bien?!- la Sarutobi levantó la estantería de inmediato para que su hermano saliera.

-Uff casi muero .

-Por eso te dije que-

-Neesan!- la interrumpió el joven mirando atrás de ella.- Espera no devuelvas el estante, mira eso!

La joven Sarutobi miró hacia dónde apuntaba Konohamaru para ver una especie de puerta.

-Pero que…?- la muchacha corrió la estantería hacia un lado para despejar aquella puerta.

-¿Qué crees que haya dentro?- Konohamaru se puso a su lado.

-Pues habrá que averiguarlo.- La Sarutobi tomó el pomo de aquella puerta, pero al intentar girarlo no pudo hacerlo.- *Sigh* cerrado, debí suponerlo.

-¿Y la llave?

-Acabamos de descubrir esta puerta Kon, dudo que tengamos la llave.- la castaña se cruzó de brazos.

-Espera ya sé!- Konohamaru se dirigió al escritorio de Asuma y sacó un clip. Lo puso en la cerradura y antes de que la Sarutobi dijese algo la puerta se abrió.- Hi hi, sabía que funcionaría.

-Pero dónde rayos…?

-Kankuro-niichan me enseñó ^^

-Ojalá no te haya enseñado otras cosas ¬¬

-Envidiosa :P

-Ya entremos.- Karito abrió la puerta y tanto ella como Konohamaru quedaron bastante sorprendidos. Era un cuarto oscuro, sin ventanas, pero con una enorme estantería frente a ellos y una especie de mesa en medio.

-No veo nada!- se quejó el muchachito por la falta de luz del cuarto.

Karito sacó su encendedor e iluminó el lugar.

-Hmm… ¿andas con eso a todas partes?- Konohamaru la miró acusadoramente.

-Sólo cuando me dan ganas de fumar.- dijo la chica aburrida.- Mira eso!

La castaña apuntó hacia la enorme estantería, la cual estaba llena de pergaminos.

-Podría haber algo aquí!- el muchachito comenzó a hurgar en los pergaminos.

-No desesperes Kon, ve despacio, quién sabe qué tan antiguas son estas cosas. No te vayas a echar alguno. - lo regañó la castaña.

-Está bien…- hizo puchero el muchachito, luego divisó un pergamino que no estaba con tanto polvo como los demás, reconoció el símbolo de los Kinomoto.- Éste es!

El chico agarró el pergamino y lo desplegó en aquella mesa. Éste sí era bastante grande, tanto que no cabía.

-Llevémoslo afuera.- dijo la chica mientras su hermano se llevaba el pergamino a medio abrir.

Lo desplegaron nuevamente, pero en el suelo, encima de todo el desastre. Y efectivamente era el árbol genealógico de los Kinomoto, pero mucho más amplio. Y tal como dijo Konohamaru, habían un par de Hyugas con los que se habían emparentado políticamente. Karito comenzó a ascender, vaya, pareciera que no tenía fin, ancestros hasta del período de las guerras ninja, el período feudal, era increíble.

-¿Exactamente qué buscamos neesan?- preguntó curioso el joven al ver que su hermana seguía ascendiendo en las generaciones como buscando algo.

-Sólo ve si algún nombre te suena…- respondió la chica pensativa.

"Hmm, no veo nada… insisto, es imposible. Naoki tiene que estar…" en ese minuto Karito quedó paralizada al ver un nombre en particular.

-¿Neesan?- Konohamaru notó que la chica se quedó quieta.

\- Mira allí.- Karito apuntó un nombre en particular.

-Kinomoto Sasuke? Lo dices porque se llama igual que Sasuke-kun?- Konohamaru miró a su hermana perplejo.

-Su esposa…- dijo Karito con un hilo de voz.

Konohamaru miró hacia la derecha de aquel nombre, que estaba unido por una línea simbolizando su unión en matrimonio.

-Shizuka… Nara Shizuka… Hm?- A Konohamaru no le pareció raro, iba a mirar nuevamente a su hermana para preguntarle que tenía de raro el nombre hasta que sus neuronas reaccionaron y volvió a mirar el nombre de su ancestra con la cara toda crispada. -NANI?!

-*Sigh* Al final era cierto…- suspiró la Sarutobi sin poder creerlo.

-Pero… pero… eso quiere decir…?

-Así es…- Karito siguió ascendiendo ahora por la línea de la mujer.- Nara Shizuka, hija de Nara Ensui

Karito siguió aquella línea hasta llegar a un nombre que le resonó en toda su mente.

Nara Shikaku primero

Konohamaru miró el dedo de su hermana y luego la miró a ella.

-Neesan se llama igual que…

-Shikaku-san…

-Entonces él es…

-Sip, es el ancestro directo de Shikamaru.- Karito sonrió para sí, al final el idiota de Naoki tenía razón, si había sangre Nara corriendo por sus venas.

-Osea que estamos emparentados con Shikamaru-niichan?! De verdad?!- Konohamaru comenzó a mirar las líneas.- Si calculo bien seríamos primos en…

-Vigésimo quinto grado…

-25 GENERACIONES?! WOW!- Expresó el muchachito sin poder creerlo.- Mi mente acaba de explotar literalmente!

-Que me queda a mí.- Karito se sentó apoyada en la pared.

-¿Le vas a contar a Shikamaru-niichan?

-Supongo…*bostezo* ya vámonos a dormir, tanto escarbar en nuestras raíces me dio sueño.

Konohamaru también bostezó contagiado en parte por su hermana y porque su cabeza se cansó de tanta información.

000

Shikamaru había llegado a las 7 de la mañana al departamento, que bueno que tanto Shiho como Lee ya no estaban porque de seguro se habría llevado una reprimenda del bueno. En todo caso estaba exhausto, el entrenamiento lo había dejado muerto.

-¿Dónde rayos estabas Nara?!- Naruto salió del baño con bata y una toalla en la cabeza.

-Fui a… al casino.- en parte no era mentira.

-NANI? A CUAL CASINO?!

-No es el que estás pensando, descuida.- mintió el Nara, no quería darle un montón de explicaciones al rubio.

-¿Y a qué rayos fuiste al casino? ¿No me digas que te quedó gustando eso de apostar?

-*Bostezo* para nada… solo… me fui a entretener un rato.- Shikamaru se estiró un poco.- Ahora me voy a dormir.

-¿Cómo que a dormir?! Hoy es el último día de clases Shikamaru, tenemos que dejar nuestra marca!

Shikamaru lo miró desde la puerta de su pieza con los ojos a punto de cerrársele.

-Suerte con eso, buenas noches.- en eso el Nara cerró la puerta y Naruto resopló fastidiado.

-No importa! Tengo a mis demás secuaces , hihi.

000

Choji, Sasuke y Sai miraban con ojos de punto aquel espectáculo. Naruto literalmente se había tomado el escenario, haciendo caer al director por la puerta trampa bajo él.

-MUY BIEN MUCHACHOS QUE COMIENCE EL SHOW!- Chilló el joven mientras apretaba un botón y el techo del gimnasio comenzaba a abrirse mostrando el claro cielo. Naruto, alzó su dedo meñique para activar un montón de fuegos artificiales que salieron disparados hacia el cielo. Con formas de su propia cabeza y frases como: QUE VIVA UZUMAKI! NARUTO RULES! SASUKE APESTA!

-Oi!- se quejó Sasuke molesto.

En ese instante, Naruto activó el último fuego artificial para cerrar con broche de oro, pero calculó mal y el objeto chocó con el borde del techo del gimnasio y cayó hacia las gradas incendiándolas. Afortunadamente no había ningún alumno en esa zona.

-UZUMAKI!- El director logró salir de debajo del escenario y quería literalmente matar al rubio.- QUEDAS SUSPENDIDO!

-Pero si es el último día de clases…- Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-ENTONCES QUEDAS EXPULSADO DEL INSTITUTO.

-Pero técnicamente ya aprobé el último año…

-ARGHH! YA GRADUATE Y LARGATE UZUMAKI!

-YAHOOO!

El rubio salió feliz del escenario con dirección hacia el patio, sus amigos solo lo miraron con pena.

-No podía irse con dignidad… no, tenía que destrozar el instituto antes de irse.- gruñó Sasuke para el grupo. Los tres se miraron y solo suspiraron.

000

Tenten se había raptado literalmente a Ino después del Instituto, al fin habían terminado los malditos exámenes, por lo que ahora podría enfocarse en lo más importante… su cita con Neji!

-Tenten… estoy muerta y tú me traes de compras al mall por Kami!- se quejaba Ino, lo único que quería era irse a su casa a dormir.

-Ino! Necesito ropa! No puedo ir a mi cita con Neji-kun como esperpento! Necesito un vestido! Y Zapatos! Y… una chaqueta… ay necesito de todo!

Tenten andaba como loca mirando las tiendas, a lo que Ino solo la siguió con fastidio.

Cerca de allí, en la escalera mecánica, Benjiro y Neji andaban en las mismas, buscándole algún atuendo decente al Hyuga.

-*Sigh*- suspiró con fastidio Neji.- Yo no sé por qué te hago caso Benjiro, ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?

-Porque te vistes como si fueras a un monasterio amigo, no te preocupes, yo te voy a elegir la ropa y cuando esta noche Tenten te vea va a quedar loquita por ti!- expresó Benjiro con entusiasmo.

-Esto pinta a desastre lo sé…

-Vamos no seas negativo Hyuga. Mira! ¿Te gusta esa chaqueta?!- el Dj apuntó una chaqueta de cuero negra.

-Sí, está bonita Benjiro, pero me encanta ver que cuesta prácticamente dos sueldos de Will of Fire.

-Deja de quejarte hombre, eres un Hyuga, una de las familias más aristocráticas de Konoha y te vienes a hacer el pobre, vamos!- Benjiro prácticamente empujó a Neji a la tienda.

Finalmente el Hyuga decidió irse por lo sencillo y eligió un polerón amarillo, también de buena marca.

-Umm que tal?- preguntó el joven Hyuga al salir del probador.

-Wow! Neji-kun vas a hacer que me vaya para el otro lado ;)- lo molestó el castaño, provocando que Neji resoplara con fastidio.- Ya ya, si se te ve bien compadre, divino!

En ese momento cierto par de amigas venían entrando a la tienda, lo que provocó que el corazón de Neji se parase.

-Que me parta un rayo…- dijo el chico paralizado.

-¿Qué pasa?- Benjiro no comprendió su cambio de actitud.

-Mira atrás de ti.

El Dj obedeció y casi se va de espaldas cuando vio a Ino y Tenten.

-Mierda! Sácate el polerón, para que no te lo vea!- susurró Benjiro mientras el Hyuga obedecía.

-Señoritas, ¿puedo ayudarlas en algo? Preguntó un joven vendedor a las damas.

Ino iba a responder, pero Tenten se emocionó al divisar a Neji.

-Neji-kun!- la muchacha salió disparada hacia el par de castaños.

-Tenten!- le gritó Ino molesta por dejarla sola.

-Mierda ya te vio, Póntelo de nuevo!- chilló Benjiro ayudando a su amigo a colocarse la prenda nuevamente.

-Hola muchachos!- saludó la castaña con tono alegre.- ¿Cómo están?

-Bien!- respondió Benjiro contento.- Aquí, comprando ropa con Neji.¿y tú?

-Pues…- Tenten iba a responder, pero Ino se le adelantó.

-Anda neurótica buscando ropa Ben.- dijo Ino con tono burlón.- Es que tiene una cita esta noche.

Tenten la miró con la cara toda crispada y Neji se puso nervioso.

-¿En serio? Mira que coincidencia.- Benjiro le siguió el juego.- Acá mi amigo Neji está en las mismas, buscando algo decente que ponerse.

Ahora Neji lo miró asombrado. Vil traición!

-Ino!

-Benjiro…

-Oops creo que hablamos de más.- Ino se tapó la boca, luego miró a Benjiro.- Oye Ben, tengo hambre, ¿ me invitas un helado?

-Pero por supuesto!- Benjiro le ofreció el brazo y la rubia se colgó de él. Neji y Tenten estaban en estado catatónico.

-Oye amiga, me avisas cuando te desocupes, estaré con este guapo chico tomando un helado.- dijo Ino aguantándose la risa.

-Oye Neji, me vas a buscar cuando termines, claro que demórate un poquito, por que… estoy con Ino Yamanaka , ósea… tu entiendes.- Benjiro con Ino prácticamente salieron pitando del lugar dejando a unos incómodos Neji y Tenten.

"Lo voy a matar… juro que lo voy a matar!" Neji ya estaba pensando en mil y una formas de matar a su "amigo" desde atravesarle un kunai mientras duerma hasta quemarlo vivo.

"Está te la voy a cobrar Yamanaka, te la voy a cobrar!" pensó Tenten furiosa.

000

-_Buahhh!- un Shikamaru de 10 años daba el bostezo de su vida mientras estaba sentado a la mesa junto a su padre, pero lo único que logró fue que su madre lo regañara._

_-Apresúrate y come Shikamaru, que vas a retrasar a tu padre!- expresó molesta la Nara al ver que el muchachito apenas había tocado su desayuno.- y más te vale que Iruka-sensei no me vuelva a llamar porque te quedaste dormido en clases me escuchaste?!_

_-Hai hai.- respondió automático el joven Nara._

_-Con un "hai" es suficiente!_

_"¿Por qué le gusta sermonearme desde temprano?… mendokusai…" pensó para sí el chico mientras agarraba con pereza una tostada. En ese minuto el timbre sonó._

_-Oh! Debe ser el paquete que pedí! Llegaron temprano!- la mujer casi que se fue como flecha a la puerta. Shikamaru aprovechó la ausencia de su madre para preguntarle algo a su padre._

_-Oye, papá!- lo dijo de igual manera_ _en un susurro._

_-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó tranquilo Shikaku mientras tomaba su café matutino._

_-¿Por qué te casaste con una mujer tan problemática como mamá?- preguntó el muchachito con curiosidad, no es que no amara a su madre, por supuesto que la amaba, pero no podía entender como su padre, que era muy parecido a él en el sentido de que era tranquilo y de evitar problemas, y su madre, que era todo lo contrario, estricta, mandona y… problemática, habían terminado juntos. No podía entender como dos personas con esas personalidades tan contrarias podían tener un matrimonio estable, él ni loco se casaría con una mujer así._

_-Hmm, veamos…- comenzó a hablar el patriarca de los Nara.- a pesar de ser estricta, mandona y problemática como tú dices, en ocasiones… sonrié con amabilidad. Talvez fue por eso._

_-¿Ese es el motivo?- Shikamaru lo miró perplejo.- Osea me estás diciendo que te sonrió y caíste como tonto?_

_-Así es.- dijo Shikaku sin más.- Me entenderás cuando te enamores._

_-No gracias, el amor es problemático y las mujeres peor._

_-SHIKAMARU! VEN A AYUDARME CON ESTO!- Le gritó su madre desde la puerta._

_"Mendokusai…"_

Shikamaru abrió los ojos mientras su estómago rugía por algo de comer. Había dormido toda la mañana, miró el reloj, eran las 5 de la tarde, no por nada su estómago le rugía, había llegado tan cansado de su entrenamiento con Naoki que solo se había tomado un vaso de leche y se tiró directo a la cama. Se levantó con pereza y se dirigió a la cocina, al parecer no había nadie en casa aún. Le dio flojera prepararse algo por lo que simplemente abrió la despensa y pescó uno de los ramen instantáneos de Naruto, de todas formas miró por si no fuese el último sino el rubio haría escándalo, pero para su alivio quedaba uno más.

"_Nota mental, comprar ramen para que no me alegue por comerle uno"_ pensó el joven mientras hervía agua. Ahora que se había despertado un poco más sintió nostalgia por haber soñado precisamente con ese momento, en el que le había preguntado a su padre por qué se había casado con una mujer tan problemática como su mamá. En ese momento, por supuesto que no lo entendía, era un mocoso de 10 años cuya única pasión era mirar las nubes, dormir y el shogi. Niñas? Ni hablar! Incluso cuando se sintió atraído por Karito fue diferente, nunca se sintió locamente enamorado de ella, pero obviamente sí que le gustaba mucho, pero sus inseguridades de adolescente no le permitieron seguir alimentando mucho ese sentimiento y lo llevaron a tomar la peor decisión de su vida… Fumiko Uchiha. Suspiró del solo recordarlo, ella no había sido una mala novia, al contrario cualquier hombre le hubiese dicho que era la novia perfecta. Era atenta, cariñosa, organizada, siempre estaba pendiente de él, incluso hasta le cocinaba a veces y podría decirse que incluso lo podía mover de la cama para hacer algún panorama. Muy parecida a Temari en ese sentido. Pero… el problema es que a pesar de todo, a pesar de que Fumiko era un excelente partido nunca se pudo sacar a Karito de la cabeza. Pensó que con el tiempo ese sentimiento se esfumaría, pero no fue así, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasase con Fumiko cada vez que veía a su amiga se ponía a dudar de que si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no. De todas formas, nunca supo en realidad si Fumiko sospechaba o algo, pero de repente la Uchiha comenzó a ponerse muy celosa de ella y hacía todo lo posible para que no estuvieran juntos más de cinco minutos y a solas ni hablar! No fue hasta la fiesta de Choji que Fumiko cruzó la línea y Shikamaru decidió terminar con ella, no había caso, no había resultado, no podía olvidar a Karito, así que lo único sano era simplemente terminar con Fumiko y decirle todo a su amiga. Tenía todo bastante claro, sabía qué hacer, pero… el destino o karma se encargó de joderle todo el yoga. Fumiko se desesperó, le rogó de todas las maneras posibles que no terminaran, lloró de una forma que a Shikamaru sinceramente le causó pena, y lo hizo dudar, después de todo no era como si no hubiese querido a Fumiko, porque sí la quería, no como mujer, pero sí como persona. Recordó como suspiró en ese instante y la perdonó, otro grave error. Y finalmente, lo que provocó que Shikamaru casi se volviera el ser más apático de todo Konoha. Cuando volvió a la fiesta de Choji a disculparse con Karito, el mundo se le vino abajo cuando Choji le explicó la decisión de la castaña. Quiso llamarla de inmediato, pero Choji le dijo que no lo hiciese, que le diera unos días para calmar un poco el ambiente. Shikamaru le hizo caso, el problema fue… que pasaron los días, las semanas, el mes completo y no se atrevió a llamarla. Fumiko por su parte, andaba mucho más aprehensiva, al punto de ser sinceramente sofocante, pero al Nara… le daba igual, el solo vivía su monótona vida, que consistía en ir al instituto, comer, salir con su novia y dormir. Hasta que… llegó aquel día. Él simplemente fue a buscar a Fumiko al aeropuerto y la conoció a ella, a la mujer que se incrustaría para siempre en sus pensamientos y en su corazón. Sabaku no Temari. Con ella fue todo completamente diferente, no había punto de comparación, su monótona vida se llenó de alegría con esa mujer, con su princesa, experimentó lo que de verdad era el amor. Se había enamorado… de aquella mujer mandona, estricta y problemática…

Sonrió al recordar las palabras de su padre.

"_Me entenderás cuando te enamores"_

Y vaya que lo entendía ahora…

Pero… su sonrisa se esfumó al recordar la realidad en la que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Ella… ya no estaba a su lado. La había lastimado, le había mentido…

Terminó su ramen y decidió vestirse rápidamente, necesitaba verlo, por lo que se dispuso a ir a ese lugar.

000

Al llegar al cementerio, el Nara, después de visitar y dejar unas flores en la tumba de Asuma, se dirigió a la tumba de su padre, al cual también le dejó unas flores.

-No sabes lo que daría porque estuvieses aquí conmigo papá.- expreso el Nara con tristeza en la voz.- De veras que necesito de tus consejos…

Shikamaru tuvo que secarse unas lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué tuviste que irte tan pronto viejo?

FLASHBACK

Shikamaru abrazaba a su madre, quién lloraba a mares. El doctor ya les había informado la noticia, su padre, Shikaku, estaba en sus últimas horas de vida. Yoshino ya se había despedido de él y ahora Karito estaba en la habitación despidiéndose de él.

-Tranquila mamá.- le dijo el Nara de forma serena.- Lo bueno es que pudiste despedirte de él.

-Lo sé mi amor, pero… *snif* voy a extrañarlo tanto…- Yoshino trató de secarse sus lagrimas, pero éstas no paraban de salir.

-También yo, pero sé que sea adonde sea que vaya, él siempre nos va a cuidar mamá.

-Lo sé bebé, lo sé.- Yoshino abrazó más fuerte a su hijo. En ese momento Karito salió de la habitación con la mirada cabizbaja. Se acercó adonde estaban los Nara.

-Shikamaru.- lo llamó la Sarutobi.- Shikaku-san quiere verte.

Sinceramente, Shikamaru no había entrado a la habitación de su padre desde que lo habían hospitalizado, no quería verlo así, quería recordarlo como siempre lo había visto, como un hombre fuerte e inteligente que siempre sabía qué hacer y que era su modelo a seguir, pero… ahora se iba a ir de su lado y quería verlo a él. Deshizo el abrazo de su madre y se dirigió a la habitación de su progenitor. Al entrar lo vió, estaba con una naricera conectado a oxígeno que le ayudaba a respirar. Se veía cansado, más que de costumbre. Cruzaron miradas y el Nara mayor le sonrió a su hijo.

-Lo sé, me veo fatal no?- expresó jocoso el hombre.

-Te he visto en peores condiciones.- bromeó el Nara tratando de sonar gracioso, pero lo único que quería era romper a llorar, pero se contenía.

Shikaku pudo ver claramente como su hijo se debatía entre sus sentimientos para no llorar frente a él.

-Perdóname Shikamaru.- dijo Shikaku con mirada melancólica. El Nara menor le sostuvo la mirada.- Como padre, siempre me relacioné contigo a través del shogi. No te di…

-Fue suficiente.- lo interrumpió Shikamaru provocando que su padre lo mirase atento.- Crecí observando como actuabas. No necesité nada más papá, tu amor y cariño hacia mí siempre me lo demostraste a tu manera y siempre lo sentí, así que no te preocupes.

-Si quieres llorar hazlo, no te hace menos hombre hijo.

-Descuida viejo, estoy bien y… necesito estar bien para mamá.

-Eres mi mayor orgullo y lo sabes.- le dijo el hombre esbozando una sonrisa.

Shikamaru no se movió de su lugar, tenía unas ganas atroces de abrazarlo, pero sabía que si lo hacía no se aguantaría y terminaría llorando a mares.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste por qué me casé con tu madre?- preguntó de repente el Nara mayor.

-¿Eh?- Shikamaru lo miró confuso.

-Me preguntaste hace un tiempo atrás por qué me había casado con una mujer tan problemática como tu madre, y yo te respondí que-

-Ah sí.- recordó Shikamaru.- Que te sonrió y caíste como un tonto enamorado.

-Ajá…- Shikaku miró detenidamente a su hijo.- ¿Y?

-¿Y qué?- preguntó el joven sin entender a qué quería llegar.

Shikaku sonrió para sí.

-Ya veo… aún no lo entiendes.- susurró el hombre.

-¿Dijiste algo papá?- Shikamaru no pudo escuchar bien aquello último.

-Nada importante hijo.- sonrió el hombre.- Ya te lo dije, cuando te enamores me vas a enten- cof cof.

-Papá ¿estás bien?- Shikamaru hizo ademán de acercarse, pero el Nara mayor alzó la mano en señal de que se detuviese.

-Sí, hijo.- dijo el pelinegro mayor.- Creo… que… estoy muy cansado de tanto hablar…

-No lo hagas entonces, descansa, ya has dicho suficiente.

-No… aún tengo algo más que decir…- Shikaku miró a su hijo atentamente.- Hum… Shikamaru, ¿puedes decirle a tu madre que…? Ah! Antes de eso!

Shikaku lo miró con mirada aterrada cosa que dejó perplejo al Nara menor.

-Que tu madre no encuentre lo que escondí en esa caja de madera bajo el catre!- chilló el hombre desesperado.- Ahí tengo…

-Lo sé todo… No te preocupes.- lo interrumpió el Nara menor.- No le diré a mamá ni de "eso" ni de "lo otro"

Shikaku solo desvió la mirada sonrojado, mientras que Shikamaru no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-Bueno a lo que iba.- dijo Shikaku provocando que Shikamaru lo mirase nuevamente.- Dile a tu madre, que siempre estaré dentro de ustedes. No lo olviden.

-No lo haremos papá.- prometió Shikamaru mientras esbozaba un sonrisa contagiando a su padre.

-Te amo, hijo.- Shikaku cerró los ojos y no los abrió más. Shikamaru comprendió al instante al ver como la máquina de signos vitales quedaba completamente detenida. Su padre se había ido… Se acercó a él, besó su frente y se despidió de su progenitor.

-Yo también te amo, papá…

FIN FLASHBACK

Shikamaru sonrió con melancolía al recordar aquel momento, por fortuna había podido despedirse de su padre y decirle todo lo que sentía. Nunca necesitó que su padre fuese cariñoso o empalagoso con él, Shikamaru sabía con creces que su padre lo amaba y no necesitaba que se lo demostrara de otra manera que no fuese al estilo de él. Sus consejos, sus regaños, sus enseñanzas, sus quejas, cada palabra que salía de la boca de Shikaku Nara fuese en el tono que fuese Shikamaru sabía que todo era para que él aprendiera de sus errores y se convirtiera en una persona apta para la vida. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla al recordar a su padre y sus palabras sobre lo que le había preguntado cuando niño.

-¿Lo sabías no?- dijo en voz alta el Nara.- Por eso me lo preguntaste aquella vez, para corroborar tus sospechas ¿no? *suspiro* siempre te dabas cuenta de todo, en especial todo lo que tuviese que ver conmigo. Pues sí, tenías razón papá… solo fue… amor de niños, pero ahora… sí puedo decirte con creces que te entiendo… Bastó con que me sonriera y caí como estúpido.

-Wow, espero que hables de Temari y no de mí :P- dijo una vocecita detrás de él. Shikamaru se volteó para ver a su mejor amiga.

-¿Tú que crees?- le preguntó sonriéndole de forma ladina.

-A estas alturas… no lo sé.- bromeó la Sarutobi guiñándole un ojo.

-Mendokusai…- se quejó el Nara volviendo a mirar la tumba de su padre.- Viniste a ver a Asuma o a mi viejo?

Shikamaru la miró de forma acusadora, provocando un leve sonrojo en la muchacha.

-Oye, no le hago a la necrofilia, así que despreocúpate.- dijo la chica sentándose al lado del joven.- Vine a ver a Asuma y te divisé, así que aproveché de matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Shikamaru la miró confuso.

-Saludarte y venir a ver a Shikaku-san ;)- explicó la joven. Shikamaru solo suspiró nuevamente.- ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

-Bien.- respondió el Nara sabiendo a lo que se refería.- Misión cumplida, no sé qué le hiciste a mi primito, pero estaba bastante agradable, así que te lo agradezco ;)

-Hablando de eso…- dijo la castaña mirando de reojo a su amigo.- Hay algo que no te dije de mi "cita" con Naoki.

Shikamaru la miró atento enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué cosa?- de todas formas puso cara de perplejidad.

-Nada de lo que estás pensando pervertido ¬¬

-Yo no he dicho nada, tú eres la pervertida.- se justificó el muchacho alzando las manos.- ya dime, que me dejas en intriga.

Karito le explicó lo mismo que le había dicho Naoki, el tema del kagemane no jutsu y el dichoso pacto de las sombras.

-Pero…- a Shikamaru no le hacía sentido.- si lo que dice Naoki es cierto tú tendrías que ser una Nara y sabemos que no es así, no hay ningún Sarutobi en mi árbol genealogico, te lo puedo asegurar.

-Sí, le dije lo mismo a Naoki, pero me salió con algo interesante.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Escudriñar el árbol de los Kinomoto, el lado de mi madre.- Karito sacó de su mochila un pergamino que le pasó a Shikamaru.- Lo dejé justito dónde quería que lo leyeras.

Shikamaru abrió el pergamino y casi se le cayó la mandíbula

-NA- NA NANI?!

**Haha casi le dio infarto a Shikamaru hihi. Bueno por un lado Shikamaru esta haciendo lo imposible para proteger a Temari mientras nuestra rubia ya se decidió a olvidarlo, descansa en paz peluche de Kamaitachi T. T, ahora como se irán a desarrollar las cosas... Espero que les gustase el capi de hoy**

**Kari, en el próximo capi todas tus sospechas serán aclaradas, aunque creo que ya te vas haciendo una idea, hahaha sii, Karito fue la más premiada de aquel trato entre el Nara y Naoki, hihi. Ojalá te gustase el capi de hoy que de seguro lo leerás cuando vuelvas a tener vida (tu regreso triunfal), Besitos. **

**Winnyz, al igual q Kari, todas tus sospechas serán aclaradas en el próximo capi ^^, que bueno q aún sigues aquí con mi fic hahahaha, muchos cariños para ti.**

**Lissa!, dont worry, estoy escribiendo una aventura con los Uchiha ahora, dejaré un rato tranquilo el d dramón Shikatema y te daré un pokito de Sasusaku. Besitos.**

**Y a los demás igual, muchos Besitos y abrazos, cuídense! Byebye**


End file.
